


Die Verschwörungstheorie

by jorg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 144,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorg/pseuds/jorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verschwörungen sind dazu da um aufgedeckt zu werden. Auch wenn sich dies der Held der Zauberwelt nicht eingestehen will. Nach der Schlacht, enttäuscht der Zauberwelt den Rücken gekehrt, entschloss er sich, sein Glück in Muggellondon zu suchen. Warum bloss kann nicht immer alles so schön, so einfach, so normal bleiben… Vielleicht weil er ja Harry Potter ist. Er, der Held, der keiner sein will, hört den Ruf der Zauberwelt. Allen voran der Ruf eines Tränkemeisters und eines blonden Schönlings. Wird er mit ihnen gehen und wieder eintreten in eine Welt voller Magie… HP/SS/DM P18 Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog:

Harry Potter sass an seinem kleinen Tisch in der Küche seines Apartments in Muggellondon, welches er, vor über zehn Jahren, bezogen hatte.  
Eigentlich waren diese kleinen Zimmer nur als Übergangslösung gedacht gewesen, aber wie das Leben so spielt, war er hängengeblieben.  
Gedankenverloren schweiften seine Gedanken ab in seine Vergangenheit. Sonst gelang es ihm meist, sich auf das Hier und das Jetzt zu konzentrieren, aber heute…

Harry sah auf seinen Wandkalender, dieses spezielle Datum, welches er groß eingekreist hatte, hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. Es war das Datum der letzten Schlacht, die so viele Opfer gefordert, und ihm die Wahrheit über die verlogene Zauberwelt aufgezeigt hatte.  
War es wirklich schon wieder so lange her, seit er die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte?

Er fragte sich heute nicht zu Unrecht, warum es damals so eskalieren musste.  
Warum wandten sich alle gegen ihn, kaum dass der tote Körper Voldemorts den Boden berührte!  
Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, wie Molly reagiert hatte, als er müde, blutend und bis, in die Tiefe seiner Seele verletzt, dastand und sich die Vorwürfe der Frau anhören musste, die bis zu diesem Tage wie eine Mutter für ihn gewesen war.

Es waren Vorwürfe, die ihn zerstörten, da es dieselben waren, die er sich selber machte.  
Natürlich, Molly trauerte um ihren Sohn Fred, das war ihm klar gewesen.  
Auch er weinte um diesen jungen Mann, der ihm mehr als einmal, ein guter Freund gewesen war.  
Schließlich war er in dieser Familie herzlich aufgenommen worden. Schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, kümmerten sich Molly und Arthur um ihn, wenn er eine Bleibe gesucht hatte, damit er von seinen brutalen Verwandten fortkommen konnte.

Ron, der jüngste der Weasley Brüder, war sein bester Freund gewesen… Bis zu dem Tag der Schlacht, wo er es nach so langer Zeit endlich geschafft hatte, den übelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu besiegen.

Er wusste selbst, dass er zu lange gebraucht hatte, bis er die Horkruxe endlich zerstört hatte. Es war ihm immer schon schmerzlich bewusst gewesen, dass er zu langsam war. Dass er es zwar schaffte, aber zu einem hohen Preis. Zu hoch, wenn man den Zaubern glauben durfte.

Dennoch war er geschockt, als er vom Schlachtfeld zurückkam und sich zu den Trauernden gesellte, um die Gefallenen zu ehren, die in einer Reihe aufgebahrt in der Grossen Halle der Schule aufgebahrt worden waren.  
Zuerst waren ihm die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, nicht aufgefallen. Das war, als er Remus und Tonks die letzte Ehre erwies und an ihrem Platz ein kleines Gebet für ihre Seelen sprach.

Danach war er die Reihe entlang gegangen, war bei Colin Creevey stehengeblieben und hatte mit einem traurigen Lächeln, den jungen Mann verabschiedet, der ihn so manches Mal genervt hatte mit seiner Muggelkamera.  
Auch da, wurde er noch nicht misstrauisch, schließlich gab es so viele die trauerten, da war es halt stiller in einer Halle, auch wenn es doch ein Freudentag sein sollte, wie das Ministerium, nicht müde wurde zu betonen.

Doch dann kam der Moment, den er so lange als möglich hinausgezögert hatte.  
Er trat zu dem Leichnam von Fred Weasley, der umringt von seiner Familie und Hermine da lag, als ob er schlafen würde.  
Nur die eingedrückte linke Seite seines Kopfes verunstaltete das idyllische Bild eines Schlafenden.

Wie bei den anderen Opfern, wollte er auch bei Fred, ein kleines Gebet für die Seele des Verstorbenen beten und wollte seinem Freund, der wegen des Krieges, viel zu früh gehen musste, die letzte Ehre erweisen, indem er ihn berührte, ihn an der Hand streichelte und ihm über die unverletzte Wange streichen wollte.  
Gerne, hätte er Fred ein letztes Mal umarmt. Aber…

Molly Weasley machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Kaum stand er bei Fred, da hörte er die brutalen Worte, die Molly Weasley zu ihm sagte.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen Sohn zu berühren. Du bist Schuld, am Tod meines Sohnes, und du willst ihm hier die letzte Ehre erweisen?  
So viele Jahre haben wir dich in unsere Familie aufgenommen und dir Vater und Mutter ersetzt und so dankst du es uns.“

Molly zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihren toten Sohn und verstärkte ihre anklagenden Worte noch.  
„Nur weil du zu spät in den Wald gingst, ist Fred tot. Nur weil du zuerst Professor Snape retten musstest, ist Fred jetzt tot. Und nur weil du nicht fähig warst, auf Dumbledores Worte zu hören und deine Arbeit schneller erledigtest, ist Fred nun tot. Du hast die Malfoys gerettet, der Todesser Abschaum. Dir waren Draco, Lucius, Narzissa und Severus wichtiger als Fred!“

Molly war so in ihrer Trauer gefangen, dass sie Harry für alles verantwortlich machte, was er nicht verhindern konnte.  
Er versuchte alles, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte… Dass er selber erst lernen musste, wie er es schaffen konnte, Voldemort zu besiegen… Aber all seine Ausreden, wie sie seine Worte abtat, linderten nicht ihre harschen Worte, die sie an ihn richtete.  
Und Molly war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihren Anschuldigungen.  
„Oh, glaub mir! Ron hat uns an Weihnachten alles über dein Unvermögen erzählt. Er hat damals das einzig Richtige getan und dich verlassen. Du bist es nicht wert, dass man zu dir hält. Du bist so ein Versager, ein Freak, ein nichtsnutziger Feigling, dass alle hier, die tot vor dir liegen, dir ins Gesicht spucken würden, wenn sie es denn könnten.“  
Nun kreischte sie wirklich wie eine Verrückte, als sie den letzten Satz sagte, der Harrys Seele und seinen Glauben an die Zauberwelt zerstörte.

„Sieh dir all diese toten Gesichter genau an, du Held der Zauberwelt“, spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Du bist der Mörder all dieser Menschen. Wenn ich entscheiden könnte, dann wärst Du der nächste, der tot daliegen würde. Aber nicht hier bei den Helden. Nein draußen! Draußen beim Abfall. Da ist dein Platz. Der Platz für einen Feigling, einen Versager und einen Mörder.“

Harry stand da und konnte nichts mehr sagen.  
Er war so müde. Die Verletzungen schwächten in nicht nur körperlich, auch seelisch und geistig, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, die Anschuldigungen zu entkräften.  
Sein Blick schweifte in die Menge und alles was er sah, waren die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der Zauberer. Nicht einer der für ihn Einstand. Nicht einer, der Molly Einhalt gebot. So wie es schien, war er es nicht wert, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte.

Dies war der Moment, an dem sich Harry einfach umdrehte und wegging.  
Er wollte die Vorwürfe nicht mehr hören, wollte die Blicke nicht mehr sehen.  
Blutend, humpelnd, am Boden zerstört, verließ er die große Halle. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Aber alle sahen dem traurigen Helden hinterher, dem die Tränen aus den Augen schossen, kaum dass er an der frischen Luft war.

Er lief und lief, ohne zu wissen wohin. Unbewusst hatte er den Weg nach Hogsmade eingeschlagen. Er kam am Schlachtfeld entlang, wo er die vielen Todesser liegen sah, die für ihren Meister ihr Leben ließen.  
Auch wenn es für viele vielleicht unverständlich klingen mag, verspürte er das Bedürfnis, für diese Seelen ein Gebet zu sprechen.  
Er stand da, die Hände zum Gebet gefaltet, mit Tränen in den Augen, die ihm übers Gesicht liefen und als ob dies nicht genug war, öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen. Wahre Sturzbäche schossen auf das Schlachtfeld hernieder und machten, dass der blutdurchtränkte Boden, überschwemmte und das Blut wegfloss. 

Harry stand immer noch da und weinte.  
Wenn Engel weinen, dann weint der Himmel mit. Dies waren die Worte die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, als er sich vom Regen durchnässen ließ.  
Diese Worte hatte Luna zu ihm gesagt. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her. Nachts, als sie sich begegnet waren. Beide waren wach geworden ob des Gewitters und hatten sich per Zufall getroffen.  
In friedlicher Eintracht standen sie gemeinsam am Fenster und sahen den Blitzen zu und machten sich über das Donnern lustig. Und genau, als der Regen stärker geworden war, da hatte Luna diesen Satz gesagt.

Ohne zu überlegen, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Felsplatte, die in der Nähe der Toten Todesser in der Wiese lag, die neben dem Weg nach Hogsmade wuchs.  
Mit einem Zauber brannte er Worte in den Felsen, damit die Zauberwelt eine kleine Erinnerung an ihn behalten konnte.  
Als er fertig war, ging er weiter, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.  
Erst Jahre später würde er vor diesem Felsen zu stehen kommen und zum ersten Mal bewusst lesen, was er damals auf den Felsen gebannt hatte.

Viele neue Engel betreten heute den Himmel.  
Es ist der Tag der Schlacht. Der Tag der Toten.  
Der Tag, an dem die Zauberwelt Ihr wahres Gesicht offenbarte.  
Ich gehe und lasse Euch hinter mir.  
Wenn Engel weinen, dann weint der Himmel mit.  
Und ich! Ich weine um Euch und Eure Seelen,  
welche Ihr heute dieser Schlacht geopfert habt.  
Denkt an meine Worte.  
Euer  
Harry James Potter

 

Kaum war er in Hogsmade angekommen, da knickten ihm die Beine weg und er sank zu Boden. Dies war der Moment, als er auf Aberforth traf, der aus seinem Schankraum trat.  
Der Eberkopf, sein Wirtshaus, war Menschenleer und so wollte er sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machen, als er auf Harry traf, der vor seinem Eingang zu Boden gegangen war.

Schnell war klar, warum Harry hier war und Aberforth verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal die Sturheit der eingebildeten Zauberer.  
Er fasste es nicht, was er von Harry erzählt bekam, der unter Schock zu stehen schien.  
Aberforth beschloss dem jungen Mann zu helfen und nahm ihn zu sich in seine Wohnung, die sich im ersten Stock des Gasthauses befand.

Sanft verfrachtete er seine leichte Last in sein Bett, bevor er sich den zahlreichen Wunden widmete, die den geschunden Körper seines jungen Freundes zierten.  
Tagelang pflegte er Harry und erst als dieser wieder soweit genesen war, dass er auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, liess er ihn wehmütig gehen.

Der Entscheid die Zauberwelt zu verlassen, traf Harry ja nicht aus dem Bauch heraus.  
Sie war wohlüberlegt und sogar Aberforth musste zugeben, dass er an Harrys Stelle, dasselbe tun würde.  
Er begleitete ihn sogar nach London in die Winkelgasse.  
Harry hatte einen Termin bei den Kobolden in Gringotts um sein Geld aus dem Verlies zu nehmen.  
Die Kobolde überredeten ihn, nicht alles zu entwenden, damit das Verlies seines blieb. Als sie ihm versicherten, jederzeit, auch von Muggellondon aus an sein Geld zu kommen, war Harry bereit dazu.

Ein letztes Mal sah sich Harry in der Winkelgasse um. Wie düster alles noch aussah. Viele Läden waren von den Todessern zerstört worden und konnten nun wieder aufgebaut werden.  
Dank ihm, herrschte Frieden in der Zauberwelt. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gedankt wurde, war dies zumindest etwas, was er erreicht hatte, als er Voldemort tötete.  
Er drehte sich zu Aberforth und verabschiedete sich mit einer liebevollen Umarmung, welche von seinem väterlichen Freund innig erwidert wurde.

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat er den Tropfenden Kessel. Tom der Wirt stand wie immer hinter der Theke und polierte die Gläser mit einem nicht mehr ganz so sauberen Tuch.  
„Ah Mister Potter“, wurde er sogleich erkannt und von Tom zu einem Drink eingeladen, was jedoch von Harry dankend abgelehnt wurde.  
„Diesmal nicht Tom. Aber Danke für das Angebot.“ Dies waren die letzten Worte, die er zu der Zaubergesellschaft richtete. Er trat zu dem Ausgang, der ihn nach Muggellondon führte und schloss endgültig die Tür hinter sich.  
Es sollten mehr als zehn Jahre vergehen, bis er wieder einem Zauberer gegenüberstehen würde.


	2. Erste Annäherungen

Seufzend stand Harry vom Küchentisch auf und trat an seine heissgeliebte Kaffeemaschine. Dieses Gerät, war die wichtigste Errungenschaft seines Haushaltes.   
Er lebte recht spartanisch und wollte es auch gar nicht mehr anders haben. Der einzige Luxus, den er sich gönnte, war seine vollautomatische Kaffeemaschine. Er liebte seinen Kaffee schwarz, heiss und stark. Mehrere Tassen dieses Gebräus mussten sein, bevor er seine Wohnung verliess, um an der London South Bank Universität seine beliebten Vorlesungen zu halten.

Nach seinem Studium begann sein schneller Aufstieg in der Berufswelt, bis hin zu seinem Hörsaal, den er nun schon seit langem mit interessierten Studenten und angehenden, oder schon fertig ausgebildeten Wissenschaftlern füllte.  
Es war nicht alltäglich, dass ein Friedensforscher und Kenner der Internationalen Zeitgeschichte so gefragt war. Er war eine Koryphäe, auf dem Gebiet, Geschichte der Antike, der die ganz grossen Hörsäle zu füllen vermochte. Dieses Randgebiet, sprach in der Regel nicht die Masse an, sondern nur ein kleiner Kreis von Interessierten.  
Nicht so in seinem Fall. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, dass er in einer geheimen Welt, der Superstar gewesen war, bis zum Fall des dunklen Lords und daher mehr wusste, als die meisten Nichtmagier, oder ob es an seinem Lehrverhalten lag, das so viel mehr Tiefe und Mitgefühl beinhaltete, als das der anderen Professoren. 

Schon wieder ertappte sich Harry dabei, wie seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit abdrifteten. Damals, als er ankam in der Muggelwelt. 

Kaum war er aus der Zauberwelt geflüchtet, war er in einem kleinen Vorort gelandet.   
Er hatte riesen Hunger, aber kein Muggelgeld. Oder Pfund, wie er es unterdessen ganz korrekt nannte.  
Zehn Jahre, als Erwachsener in der nichtmagischen Welt, hatten es geschafft, dass er sich für die besserwisserische Art der Zauberer schämte.   
Praktisch kein reinrassiger Zauberer, hielt es für nötig, die Eigenheiten der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung zu lernen oder sie zumindest zu verstehen.  
Da hielten sie sich für den Nabel der Welt und schrieben immer noch mit Schreibfedern auf Pergamentrollen.

Als Kind fand er dies zwar cool, aber mit dem heutigen Wissen, mutete es komisch an, wie sich die Zauberwelt entwickelt hatte.   
Es waren allesamt bornierte Zauberer dafür verantwortlich, dass es immer wieder zu Ausschreitungen zwischen machtzerfressenen Zaubern und dem Orden des Phönix kam.  
Sei es Grindelwald oder Voldemort, die Vorzeichen waren alle gleich. Macht und Unsterblichkeit.  
Auch nahm er da Dumbledore nicht aus. Bis ins hohe Alter, war der ehemalige Direktor der Schule, von Macht und Ruhm angetrieben worden und wenn nicht die Tragödie, mit seiner Schwester gewesen wäre, dann hätte sich die Zauberwelt vielleicht sogar Jahre zuvor, schon mit Todessern herumschlagen müssen.

Wie richtig, empfand er unterdessen seinen Weggang aus dieser maroden Welt.  
Und für einmal hatte er auch ein riesen Glück, dass sein erster Stopp in der nichtmagischen Welt, ihn zwei liebevolle Menschen kennenlernen liess, die sein zukünftiges Leben veränderten.

Scott und Alison Parkham. Stolze Besitzer der schon etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Metzgerei, die Harry mit der Bitte um eine Auskunft, als erster Halt betreten hatte.  
Er war immer noch auf der Hut und sah sich immer zweimal um, ob er verfolgt wurde.   
Auch dies, eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm, die er sich dank des Krieges angeeignet hatte.

Harry war eigentlich auf der Suche nach einer Bank gewesen, um seine Galleonen in englische Pfund zu wechseln, als er auf die beiden traf.  
Mit bedauern mussten sie ihm allerdings mitteilen, dass die nächstgelegene Bank, erst morgen wieder geöffnet sein würde und sich doch ein rechtes Stück entfernt befand.  
Der niedergeschlagene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht musste den beiden aufgefallen sein, denn die liebe Mrs Alison Parkham, sprach ihn direkt darauf an.

„Können wir Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein Mister…“  
So auf die Schnelle, erfand Harry den ersten Namen, der ihm in den Sinn kam.  
James Parker Mam, James Connor Parker ist mein Name.“  
„Also gut, Mister Parker! Wie können wir Ihnen helfen?“  
„Also, da ich neu bin in der Stadt, besitze ich leider nur ausländisches Geld, welches ich gerne in Pfund gewechselt hätte, um mir ein Zimmer zu mieten und etwas Essbares zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen.“  
Harry wusste, er spielte mit dem Feuer. Denn in einer Metzgerei, konnte er die Galleonen nicht wechseln. So wie er von den Kobolden der Zauberbank erfahren hatte, lag ein Zauber auf den Galleonen, die es jedem Zauberer ermöglichten in der nichtmagischen Welt, bei jeder Bank, weltweit Geld zu wechseln.   
Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass dieser Zauber bei einer Metzgerei nicht funktionierte.

Seine Sorge war unbegründet, da Mister und Mrs Parkham, etwas völlig anderes im Sinn hatten als Geldwechseln.  
Alison Parkham bedachte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, bevor sie sich an ihren Mann wandte, der sogleich wusste was von ihm erwartet wurde.  
„Vielleicht können wir Ihnen wirklich behilflich sein Mister Parker.   
Wir, das heisst meine Frau und ich, hätten da eine kleine Altbauwohnung über dem Laden zu vermieten. Zwei Zimmer, ein Bad und eine kleine Küche, könnten wir Ihnen anbieten für nur gerade dreihundert im Monat. Kost und Logis, falls sie nicht selber kochen wollen.“

Harry war ganz baff, von dem wirklich günstigen Angebot.   
„Aber ich kann erst morgen zur Bank, ginge das für Sie in Ordnung?“  
„Aber natürlich mein Jungchen!“, rief die mütterliche Mrs Parkham mit einem freudigen Lächeln dazwischen.   
„Und etwas zu essen finden wir auch noch für Sie. Schliesslich sind wir die Besitzer einer Metzgerei.“

Harry stiegen ob so viel Freundlichkeit, Tränen in die Augen, die er schnell wegwischte und sich mit leiser Stimme an das liebevolle Ehepaar wandte, um sich zu bedanken.  
„Papperlapapp mein Jungchen“, wurde er von der älteren Frau unterbrochen, als er zu seiner Dankesrede ansetzen wollte.   
„Ich mach Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie gehen gleich mit Scott hoch, damit er Ihnen die Wohnung zeigen und Sie sich etwas frisch machen können. In der Zwischenzeit, koche ich uns etwas Schönes. Na, wie klingt das für Sie?“  
„Wunderbar Mrs Parkham. Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll, ausser, sie retten mir heute das Leben. Ich sterbe nämlich vor Hunger.“

So war das gewesen, damals vor zehn Jahren, als er in seinem neuen Leben angekommen war.  
Alison Parkham, kochte, wusch seine Wäsche und kümmerte sich auch seelisch um den jungen Mann, den sie schon von der ersten Minute an, in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.  
Und Scott Parkham, lehrte Harry, wieder Spass am Leben zu haben. Die beiden gingen zusammen angeln, machten Bootsausflüge und diskutierten oftmals abends über die verschiedenen Theorien der Kriegsstrategien und die Auswirkung der Kriege auf die globale Weltwirtschaft.   
Scott Parkham war es zu verdanken, dass sich Harry an der Universität einschrieb, damit er nicht mehr so viel Trübsal blasen konnte, wie seine beiden neugefundenen Freunde meinten.  
Obwohl Harry recht wohlhabend war, wollte er eine Ausbildung machen. Nur auf der faulen Haut sitzen, war nicht sein Ding.

Im Gegenzug zu all der Hilfe, die sie ihm boten, versuchte Harry alles, um dem älteren Ehepaar, das Leben zu erleichtern. Sei es, die Hilfe im Laden, wann immer sie ihn brauchten, oder das Streichen des Gartenzauns hinter dem Haus, das Rasenmähen, oder die Einkäufe reintragen. All dies tat Harry gerne für die beiden.   
Und dies nun seit zehn Jahren.  
Sein Leben wurde total normal und er dachte immer weniger an seine Zeit bei den Zaubern.

Eine Hürde gab es da noch, die er zu nehmen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht verlieben, sich nicht binden und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, abends die jungen Frauen auszuführen.  
Es war nie die Richtig dabei.  
Zwar gelang es ihm meistens, die Ladys in sich verliebt zu machen, aber sexuell sagte ihm die weibliche Anatomie nicht zu.   
Er spürte nicht das Geringste, wenn er in sie eindrang. Ihm fehlte die Enge. Zwar war er zuvor erregt, und fand es nicht schlecht, seinen Penis in sie zu stossen, aber die Befriedigung mit Hand und Mund, waren für ihn die schönere Erfüllung.

Alison Parkham, fand auch für dieses Problem eine Lösung.  
„Jungchen, das sieht doch ein blinder mit Krückstock, dass du auf knackige junge Männer stehst. Also hör auf, dir etwas vorzumachen und lerne endlich ein fesches Mannsbild kennen, dann geht es dir wieder gut.“  
Hochrot im Gesicht, fand Harry keine Antwort auf die Worte dieser klugen Frau, die nichts desto trotz, der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Seine ersten Erfahrungen mit dem männlichen Geschlecht holte er sich in Clubs und Bars, wo er eines Tages einen wirklich gutaussehenden Mann kennenlernte, den er nach ein paar Treffen, zu sich in die Wohnung nahm.  
Alexander McTavis war ein wundervoller Liebhaber, der alles tat, damit sich Harry sexuell verwirklichen konnte.   
Harry liebte es, dominiert zu werden und zog den devoten Part, dem Dominaten vor.  
Endlich fand er seine Passion. Wie er es genoss, wenn Alex seine nicht unerhebliche Grösse in ihn rammte. Harry liebte es hart, und fest. Zumindest manchmal. Eigentlich immer, wenn er Stress abbauen musste.   
Sonst war er ein Romantiker, der es auch geniessen konnte, wenn er sanft und langsam geweitet und genommen wurde. Und Alex war sehr gut darin, alle seine Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Alexander McTavis einziges Manko, war seine unregelmässigen Aufenthalte in London.  
Er arbeitete für einen Ölkonzern und war öfters abwesend.   
Immer wieder gab es Probleme, auf einer der Ölborinseln vor dem südchinesischen Meer, für die Alexander die Verantwortung trug und seine Anwesenheit vor Ort, nötig machte.  
Dennoch war die knapp bemessene Zeit die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, wunderschön. 

Harrys Leben war perfekt. Warum also etwas ändern, was gut war?  
Es war ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass der Brief, den Aberforth ihm vor ein paar Wochen geschrieben hatte, seine Gedanken in die Zauberwelt abdriften liess, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Aberforth teilte ihm darin mit, dass es nach all den Jahren, eine Feier zu Ehren der Gefallenen Helden geben würde und ob er sich nicht überwinden könne, wenigstens zu diesem Anlass, die Zauberwelt wieder zu betreten.

Der erste Gedanke war NEIN! Niemals.   
Doch dann kamen die Träume und die Gedanken, die ihn täglich abschweifen liessen und ihn die Konzentration kostete, seine Arbeit zu tun und während der Nacht, für viele schlaflose Stunden, sich Verantwortlich zeigte.  
Was sollte er also tun. War er bereit, dem Zaubervolk wieder gegenüberzutreten?   
Wenn er ehrlich war, dann lautete die Antwort nein.  
Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto richtiger erschien ihm seine Anwesenheit an dieser Feier. Irgendein innerer Drang, schien ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zu ziehen.

Da Aberforth die einzige Bezugsperson in der Zauberwelt war, die er noch hatte, apparierte Harry nach Hogsmade in den Eberkopf, nachdem er zuvor den Tropfenden Kessel betreten und in der Winkelgasse zu stehen kam, auf demselben Fleck, auf dem er Jahre zuvor, die Zauberwelt verlassen hatte.  
Von einer ruhigen Seitengasse aus, apparierte er direkt in den Eberkopf, wo er von Aberforth schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. 

„Harry! Hast du es dir also doch noch überlegt. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin dich zu sehen.“ Aberforth umarmte seinen jungen Freund, der sich kaum verändert zu haben schien, in den letzten zehn Jahren.  
Es war ja auch nicht so, als ob sie nicht miteinander kommuniziert hatten. Schliesslich wusste Aberforth alles was Harry geschehen war, dank der Briefe und hin und wieder eines Muggelbildes, das Harry ihm zu seinen Briefen legte.

Aberforth hütete sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz, wusste er doch das Vertrauen des Jungen, in ihn zu schätzen.  
„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Aberforth! Du hast dich ebenfalls überhaupt nicht verändert, auch wenn ich von dir nie ein Foto bekommen hab. Nicht eines.“  
Du weisst ja, wie gerne ich Model stehe, für so was.  
Aber nun lass uns dich verschleiern, damit dich niemand erkennt.“  
Dies war eine Bedingung gewesen, dass Harry sich einverstanden erklärte zu kommen.

„Vergiss nicht, langsamer zu gehen Harry. Du bist jetzt ein alter Mann, der nicht mehr so gut zu Fuss ist!“  
„Connor. Bitte vergiss nicht mich Connor Parker zu nennen. Harry oder James ist zu gefährlich.“  
Sie eines gemächlichen Tempo bedienend, schlenderte Harry den Weg gemeinsam mit seinem Freund in Richtung Hogwarts.   
Wie sehr sich doch die Landschaft in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder schienen die Wiesen grüner und die Felder wachstumsfreudiger?  
Mit interessiertem, wachem Blick sah er sich während des langen Fussmarsches um.

Je näher er Hogwarts kam, desto nervöser und angespannter wurden seine Bewegungen und seine Gesichtszüge.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da sahen sie vor sich zwei Personen stehen.   
Harry erkannte seinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer sofort. Und auch die Person daneben, war ihm in guter Erinnerung geblieben. Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
Die beiden standen vor einem Felsen und sahen gebannt darauf.

„Ist an dem Felsen etwas Besonderes, dass Professor Snape und Mister Malfoy darauf starren? Ist er ein Mahnmal für die Schlacht?“, flüsterte Harry seinem Freund zu.  
Aberforth lachte und meinte: „Schau es dir an, ich bin sicher, deine Augen werden dir helfen deine Erinnerung wieder zu finden.“

Nun war Harry aber gespannt. Nicht nur auf den Felsen, sondern auch, ob seine Tarnung bestand hatte. Er konnte sich noch gut an die stechenden Augen seines Professors erinnern, daher war es interessant, zu sehen ob er vom besten Spion des Landes erkannt wurde oder ob Aberforths Arbeit reichte.

Severus als auch Draco, schauten auf, als sie die beiden älteren Männer aus dem Dorf näherten.  
Erfreut trat Severus auf seinen langjährigen Freund zu, um ihn zu begrüssen.  
„Aberforth! Wie schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast zu kommen. Ist dies nun dein Freund, von dem du uns schon so oft vorgeschwärmt hast?“, schmunzelnd mit einem Lächeln, welche die Augen des Tränkemeisters zum Leuchten brachte fuhr er fort: „Der Freund, der sich so lange Zeit liess um von Muggellondon nach Hogsmade zu kommen?“

„Genau! Severus, darf ich dir Connor Parker vorstellen?“ Und den Kopf zu Harry hindrehend meinte er: „Connor, dies ist Professor Snape, von dem ich dir so viel erzählt hab.“  
Gespannt hielt Harry dem Professor, seine Hand zum Gruss entgegen, der sie ohne zu zögern ergriff und sie schüttelte.  
„Es freut mich wirklich, Sie kennenzulernen Mister Parker. Aberforth hat uns schon so viel über Sie erzählt, dass ich das Gefühl hab, Sie seit Ewigkeiten zu kennen. Sie lehren an der South Bank Universität in London?“

Harry war erstaunt, dass Aberforth so viel über Connor Parker ausgeplaudert hatte. Aber komischerweise störte ihn dies bei Professor Snape nicht im Geringsten.   
„Ja, Ich halte Referate zu zeitgenössischer Politgeschichte und in geringerem Umfang, über die Geschichte der Antike. Alles natürlich auf die nichtmagische Welt abgestimmt.“ 

Draco Malfoy der unterdessen Aberforth begrüsst hatte, kam nun ebenfalls näher und schüttelte Harry ebenfalls die Hand.  
„Auch mich freut es ungemein Mister Parker, Sie endlich in Fleisch und Blut zu sehen. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich Sie mir etwas jünger vorgestellt hab, bei all den Erlebnissen, die Aberforth uns über Ihre Zeit bei den Muggeln erzählte!“

Harry beschloss, nicht auf das Thema Alter einzugehen, während er die Begrüssungsfloskeln zurückgab.  
„Es freut mich ebenso, die Freunde meines Freundes kennenzulernen. Leider verhindert mein Beruf, regelmässige Besuche in der Zauberwelt. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich unterdessen kaum mehr Bezug zu dieser Welt habe. Ich bin an das Leben, in der nichtmagischen Welt gewöhnt und möchte dies nicht mehr missen.“

Harry wusste, dass Draco ein versnobter junger Mann gewesen war, als sie noch gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt hatten. Draco war ein Reinblüter par exellence und Harry war gespannt zu erfahren, ob er noch heute, so viel auf das reine Blut hielt. Für Harry kamen die echten Reinblüter schon sehr nah, an Inzest heran.

Doch Draco war gleich ihm erwachsen geworden. Der Krieg hatte auch ihm die Augen geöffnet und dieser Felsen vor dem sie standen, hatte viel dazu beigetragen, dass Draco sich für einmal schämte, einer dieser Zauberer zu sein.

„Ich stelle es mir äusserst Spannend vor, tagtäglich mit lerninteressierten Studenten zu verbringen und sie auf ihr künftiges Berufsleben vorzubereiten. Auch wenn ich mir unter ihrem Fachgebiet nicht allzu viel vorstellen kann“, begann Draco ein Gespräch über Harrys Berufswahl und wirkte ehrlich interessiert als Harry auszuführen begann, wie er als Friedensforscher, zusammen mit den Studenten die verschiedenen Kriege, die weltweit ausgetragen worden waren, oder immer noch stattfanden, analysierte, um aufzuzeigen, wer alles Geld investierte, oder wer die Grossverdiener eines Krieges waren.   
Er wolle aufzeigen, sinnierte Harry, der in seinem Element war, dass es immer einen Zusammenhang zwischen den verschiedenen Kriegen gab. Er gab dies als Erklärung an, warum die Politik, keinerlei Interesse zeigte, die Friedensforschung zu unterstützen.

Draco hätte stundenlang zuhören können, wenn sie nicht von Severus unterbrochen worden wären.  
„Hey ihr zwei! Nicht so tiefgründige Gespräche schon am frühen Morgen.“  
„Es ist zwar nicht mehr früher Morgen Liebster, aber ich verstehe was du meinst.“ Draco lächelte seinen Schatz liebevoll an.

Harry war ob Dracos Antwort geschockt. Der Professor und Draco ein Paar?  
Severus musste der fragende Blick aufgefallen sein, denn er lächelte während er ihn ansprach: „Hat Ihnen Aberforth nicht erzählt dass Draco und ich ein Paar sind? Sie leben in der Muggelwelt, stellt unsere Gesinnung ein Problem für Sie dar?  
Severus Frage war zwar freundlich formuliert, aber die Warnung dahinter klar verständlich.

„Gott bewahre! Mitnichten Professor Snape. Ich bin selber schwul und habe kein Problem mit Ihrer Partnerschaft. Entschuldigen Sie, sollte ich Ihnen einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt haben.“  
Harry wartete das Nicken seines ehemaligen Professors nicht ab, sondern drehte sich endlich zu dem Felsen hin, der die Aufmerksamkeit der beides so lange zu fesseln schien.

Kaum erblickte er die Inschrift, erstarrte nicht nur Harry Körper, auch sein Geist hielt für einen kurzen Moment still.   
Panik drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Was tat er da. Das waren seine Worte in Stein gemeisselt.   
Das war sein Grund, die Zauberwelt verlassen zu haben. Also warum stand er in Merlins Namen hier an diesem Ort und lamentierte über Friedensforschung.


	3. Der Fels der Hoffnung

„Mister Parker, geht es Ihnen gut?“, wollte Severus wissen, der erschrocken über die Blässe, im Gesicht des älteren Mannes war, der den Stein der Wahrheit, wie Severus ihn heimlich nannte, gebannt ansah.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung! Danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe mich nur an einige unangenehme Dinge erinnert, das ist alles. Ich denke das geht allen so, die sich die Mühe machen, die Inschrift zu verinnerlichen.“  
Harry wollte nicht zu tief eintauchen in das Leben des Harry James Potter. Schliesslich kannte er diesen Menschen zur Genüge.  
Er fand es spannend, heute vielleicht ein klein wenig mehr, über die Einstellung der Zauberer gegenüber Harry James Potter zu erfahren, den Bezwinger Voldemorts.   
Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee, hergekommen zu sein.

 

Gemeinsam legten die vier den Rest des Weges zurück und kamen bald darauf in Hogwarts an.   
Harry sah gespannt, in Richtung Quidditch Feld. Hier würden heute die Kinder, zu Ehren der Gefallenen, ein Benefizspiel austragen, bei dem jeder Zuschauer, für jedes Tor, einen Betrag spenden würde, der den vielen Kriegswaisen, die leider Gottes, noch nicht alle ein schönes Leben führen konnten, zu Gute kommen würde.  
Es gab viele Familien die Mühe hatten, das Schulgeld aufzubringen. Genau für solche Härtefälle war dieses Spiel gedacht. Der Erlös würde vollumfänglich in das Schulgeld und zum Teil auch in Umhänge, Schuluniformen und Schulmaterial einfliessen.

Harry hatte ein viel zu gutes Herz, als dass ihn das Schicksal der Kinder kalt liess. Schon als er die Idee des Spiels gelesen und von Aberforth erzählt bekam, beschloss er, Professor McGonagall, als anonymer Spender, einen Fond zu ermöglichen, der die Ärmsten der Armen unterstützte.  
Genaueres musste er erst mit den Kobolden abklären, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es grosse Probleme geben würde.

Langsam ging er hinter den andern her, die sich schon weit von ihm entfernt hatten.  
Er war schliesslich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr im Schloss gewesen und war, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, schon etwas neugierig, wie sich die Schule verändert hatte, in den letzten zehn Jahren. 

Plötzlich blieb er regungslos stehen. Ohne es zu bemerken, war er plötzlich von Menschen umgeben, die ihn vor zehn Jahren zum Teufel gejagt hatten.  
Ein paar Meter vor ihm, standen Molly und Arthur Weasley, und unterhielten sich mit Professor McGonagall, die allerdings nicht glücklich über die Diskussionen war, die Molly mit ihr führte.   
Aber halt… Da, neben dieser schönen Frau… War das nicht Ron? Ron und Hermine? Seine ehemals besten Freunde, mit einem kleinen Jungen von neun, zehn Jahren und an Hermines Hand, erblickte er ein kleines süsses Mädchen mit langen, roten Locken, die wild vom Schopf des Mädchens abstanden.   
Die Kleine trug ein geblümtes Kleid, das sie stolz, zusammen mit ihren Lackschuhen, trug.   
Wenn jetzt noch der Daumen aus dem Mund der circa Fünfjährigen verschwand, dann war sie eine Prinzessin zum Verlieben.

Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihn die Emotionen so früh übermannen würden, aber er musste sich in die nächstgelegene Toilette zurückziehen um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ein paar Minuten Ruhe und er war wieder in der Lage sein, sich der Gesellschaft zu stellen.

Lange Ruhe hatte er nicht, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und Aberforth nach ihm sah.  
„Harry!“, flüsterte er, so dass es niemand sonst hören konnte. Dennoch wünschte sich Harry, dass sein Freund endlich daran denken würde, ihn mit Connor oder Parker anzusprechen.  
Das ‘‘James‘‘, wollte er für heute aussenvor lassen, da es zu stark an Harrys Vater erinnerte.  
„Ich komme gleich Aberforth. Mir sind nur gerade eben die Weasleys über den Weg gelaufen und ich war geschockt. Das ist alles. Es geht schon wieder.“

Obwohl Aberforth die roten Augen seines Freundes bemerkte, beliess er es dabei, Harry aufmunternd anzusehen und ihm nur schnell eine kleine Umarmung schenkte, als Zeichen, dass er verstand, wie es Harry ging und wie er fühlte.

Draussen warteten zu seiner Überraschung Draco und Severus, die ihn beide besorgt musterten. Harry fand dies eigenartig, da er die beiden angeblich erst kennengelernt hatte. Schnell fand er den Grund heraus, warum dies so war. Es war die galante Hilfe einem alten Mann gegenüber.

„Mister Parker, kommen Sie! Ich begleite Sie an unseren Tisch. Da können Sie sich ein wenig ausruhen. Der Weg von Hogsmade scheint doch ein wenig anstrengend gewesen zu sein.“  
Severus schob seinen Arm resolut unter seinen und führte ihn langsam, zu einem runden Tisch in der grossen Halle.  
Behutsam half Severus, ihm beim Hinsetzen, während Harry sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.   
Für alt und zerbrechlich, hätte er sein älteres Ich nicht eingestuft, als er sich im Eberkopf im Spiegel gemustert hatte, aber es half noch ein Stück mehr, seine Identität zu wahren.

So spielte er mit. Er liess zu, dass ihm der Professor den Stuhl bequem hinschob, oder dass Draco ihm die Getränke holte.   
Beide schienen wirklich bemüht, dass er sich wohlfühlte.  
Als es Zeit wurde für die beiden Lehrer, sich um einige Vorbereitungen zu kümmern, war Harry froh, dass er für einmal alleine war mit Aberforth, damit er ihn auf das Verhalten der beiden ansprechen konnte.

„Ist das nur, weil ich so alt aussehe, oder sind die immer so aufmerksam?“  
Aberforth lachte, als er meinte: „Die beiden sind schon seit der Schlacht mit mir befreundet.   
Sie sind so aufmerksam, seit sie zusammengekommen sind. Damals, nach der Schlacht.   
Du kannst mir glauben! Wenn die beiden in der Grossen Halle gewesen wären, dann hätten sie dir beigestanden.   
Sie reden heute noch von dir. Wie sie dich vermissen, wie die Zauberwelt einen grossartigen Menschen verlor und noch vieles mehr. Glaub mir Harry, die beiden standen, und stehen, immer hinter dir.“  
Albus war zum ersten Mal nicht froh, immer als Vertrauter und Geheimniswahrer angesehen zu werden. Wusste er doch einiges über den Tränkemeister und Draco, das Harry helfen würde, aber wie gesagt. Die Versprechen mussten gehalten werden. Auch Harrys.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie von einem Mann und einer Frau unterbrochen, die gemeinsam an ihren Tisch getreten waren.  
„Aberforth! Schön dass wir am selben Tisch sitzen, da können wir endlich wieder einmal, ein paar Worte plaudern!“

Während Aberforth die Frau begrüsste und auch ihrem Mann, die Hand schüttelte, wusste Harry längst, wen er vor sich hatte… Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy-Black.   
Wenn man von den kleinen Fältchen absah, die auf beiden Gesichtern erschienen waren, so hatten sie sich praktisch nicht verändert.   
Narzissa war immer noch eine hochgewachsene extrem schlanke Frau, während sich Lucius seine langen blonden Haare bewahrt hatte. 

Nach Aberforth, wurde natürlich auch er per Handschlag begrüsst. Aberforth übernahm die Vorstellung: „Lucius, Narzissa, darf ich euch Connor Parker vorstellen, ein guter Freund von mir.“, und zu Harry gewandt fügte er an: „Connor, darf ich dir Dracos Eltern vorstellen, Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy-Black.“

Freundlich nahm Harry die Hand der blondhaarigen Frau und küsste ihr galant die Fingerspitzen, während er ihr den Stuhl zurecht rückte. Lucius begrüsste er mit einem festen Händedruck.  
„Ich freue mich wirklich Mister Parker, sie endlich, nach so langer Zeit, einmal persönlich kennenzulernen. Aberforth wird nicht müde, ihren Einsatz als Friedensforscher zu rühmen. Sie müssen wirklich ein paar sehr gute Ideen haben, wenn sogar mein Mann, schon von ihren Ergebnissen profitierte. Damals, als er in eine Muggelerfindung investieren wollte und Aberforth um Rat fragte. So wie wir unterdessen wissen, war es ihren Rat, den mein Mann verfolgte, als er die Finger von dem, interessant klingenden, Projekt liess.“

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen Madame. Ich nehme an, Sie sprechen über das Projekt der effizienteren Ölbohrung vor der brasilianischen Küste, die ein junger Forscher mit einer neuen Technik vornehmen wollte. Sie war leider noch nicht ausgereift und wird es wohl auch nicht mehr werden. Sie wurde unterdessen eingestellt, da die Unfallgefahr zu hoch war.  
Leider ist es wirklich so, dass die Ölfirma nicht mehr in der Lage ist, seine Geldgeber auszuzahlen.“

Harry verschwieg, dass er froh war, zumindest diese Naturverschandelung nicht mehr veranschaulichen zu müssen, wenn er über den Zusammenhang, von Öl und Krieg, sein Referat hielt.  
Er wusste, er konnte diesen Fortschritt nicht verhindern, aber froh, war er in diesem speziellen Fall trotzdem.

Lucius besah sich diesen älteren Mann etwas genauer, der ihn vor einem riesen Verlust bewahrt hatte und musste feststellen, dass Parker etwas an sich hatte, was ihm wage bekannt vorkam. Er wusste, etwas stimmte mit dem Mann nicht, konnte aber nicht sagen was es war, was ihm falsch vorkam.

Kurz darauf, kamen Severus und Draco zurück an den Tisch und begrüssten die beiden Neuzuzüge, während sie sich hinsetzten und in Richtung Podium blickten, an dem Professor McGonagall, als Direktorin der Schule, mit der Eröffnungsrede begann.

 

„Zuerst möchte ich alle Anwesenden Damen und Herren, zu diesem wunderschönen Fest begrüssen.“  
Mit einem Lächeln, wartete die Direktorin den Applaus ab, der für die Akteure der Feier erklang, bevor sie weitermachte, mit ihrer Rede.  
„Wir beginnen mit einem Mittagessen, bevor ein Benefizspiel zweier Auswahlmannschaften stattfindet, bei denen Spieler aller vier Häuser, vertreten sein werden. Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir alle viel Freude an diesem Quidditchwettstreit haben.“

Wieder brandete Applaus auf, für die Spieler beider Mannschaften, bevor die Direktorin, mit ihrer klaren Stimme, weiterfuhr.  
Für diejenigen, die sich nicht das gesamte Spiel ansehen möchten, findet im Anschluss an das Mittagessen ein geführter Rundgang durch die Schule und den Aussenbereich statt.“  
Wiederum machte die Direktorin eine kleine Pause, bevor sie zum eigentlichen Grund kam. Der Grund, warum sie sich alle im Schloss eingefunden hatten.

„Die Ehrungen der Toten, werden im Anschluss an das Quidditchspiel, beim Felsen der Hoffnung stattfinden, den uns Mister Potter als Mahnmal hinterlassen hat, bevor er spurlos verschwand.“

Dies war der Moment, als sich Harry an einem Schluck Wasser verschluckte und zu Husten begann.  
Severus war wie gewöhnlich schnell an seiner Seite und klopfte ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken.  
„Geht’s wieder?“, war seine geflüsterte Frage, als Harry sich einigermassen erholt hatte.  
„Danke für Ihre Hilfe“, meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches dem Tränkemeister ein schnell klopfendes Herz und eine Kurzatmigkeit verursachte. Aber auch er, konnte sich keinen Reim auf diese Symptome machen.

Harry hingegen, konnte es nicht fassen. Was war denn nun los? Warum wurde‚ ‘‘Harry Potter‘‘ auf einmal wie ein Held verehrt, obwohl er doch, nach der Schlacht, vertrieben worden war?  
Die Antwort erhielt er kurz darauf, als die Weasleys lautstark über den, ihrer Meinung nach, pietätlosen Ort herzogen, an dem Professor McGonagall, der gefallenen Helden gedenken wollte.

Harry musste sich nur noch in der Halle umsehen und erkannte verwundert, dass sich die Direktorin, bei der Sitzordnung, doch etwas gedacht haben musste.   
So wie es schien, sassen alle Harry Potter Gegner, auf der linken Seite des Podiums und die Befürworter, rechts davon.

Die laute, aber bestimmte Stimme der Direktorin tönte durch die Grosse Halle und man hatte fast das Gefühl, ihre Stimme von den Wänden hallen zu hören, als sie ihre Beweggründe erklärte.  
„Molly, Arthur und alle, die Stellvertretend hier sind, um die Verstorbenen zu Ehren, danke ich für ihre Meinung. Ich habe im Vorfeld schon mit ihnen Diskutiert und ihnen meine Beweggründe, zu der Entscheidung des Ministeriums erklärt.   
Die grosse Mehrheit der Zaubergesellschaft, steht hinter Harry James Potter und sie alle…“ McGonagall deutete auf die kleinere Fraktion der Potter Gegner, bevor sie weitersprach…“Sie alle täten gut daran, endlich Frieden zu schliessen mit ihrem Hass.   
Der war es nämlich, der einen liebevollen, gutmütigen Menschen aus unserer Welt vertrieben hat.  
Harry Potter, hat uns von Voldemort befreit. Und was taten Sie. Sie straften ihn für die Kriegsopfer, die in jedem Krieg unvermeidlich sind und niemals einem Einzelnen angelastet werden können.“

Mollys Schluchzen hörte man im ganzen Saal. Dennoch verspürte Harry kein Mitleid mit der Frau.  
Zuviel, war gesagt worden, was nicht verziehen werden konnte.

„Harry Potter wurde, nachdem er uns alle gerettet hat, von Ihnen niedergemacht und für Dinge zur Verantwortung gezogen, die niemals die Schuld dieses grossartigen Menschen war.   
Sie alle hier, tragen die Verantwortung seines Rückzugs, da sie in ihrer Not, nicht die Stärke hatten, über Ihrem Hass zu stehen, der Sie beim Tode Ihrer Liebsten überkam.“, fuhr die Direktorin in ihren Belehrungen weiter.  
„Sie sind schuld, dass wir seit zehn Jahren einen Jungen suchen müssen, der unseren Dank verdient, nicht unsere Häme.

„Und wir!“, damit deutete sie auf die rechte Seite, die Seite auf der auch Harry sass.   
„Wir wollen ihn um Verzeihung bitten, für die Art, wie er damals behandelt wurde.“  
Tränen standen der Direktorin in den Augen, als sie weiterfuhr in ihrer Rede.   
„Aber ich kann verstehen, dass Harry Potter nichts mehr mit unserer Welt zu tun haben möchte.   
Dennoch suchen wir weiter. Vielleicht gibt es mit der Zeit, die Möglichkeit, uns für euer unmögliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen…“ „Ich verbitte mir diese infame…“, Molly war vor Wut schon ganz rot im Gesicht, als sie sich endlich zu Wort melden konnte. Weit kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde schon nach kurzer Zeit, von Professor McGonagall in die Schranken verwiesen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, rief die mit ihrer kältesten Lehrerstimme, an die sich Harry nur zu gut erinnerte.  
„Sie alle sind hier geduldet, da auch Sie, Menschen verloren habt, die Ihnen viel bedeuteten. Aus diesem Grund, haben auch Sie ein Recht darauf, Ihre Toten zu ehren. Aber, und dies betone ich extra… Hogwarts lässt nicht zu, dass Sie noch länger Ihr Gift versprühen.   
Wenn Sie sich nicht an die Abmachungen halten, dann werden wir Sie, mit Vergnügen, des Hauses verweisen.“  
Streng sah sie die, Anti Potter Fraktion an, die zwar wütend war, aber die Worte der Direktorin zu akzeptieren schien.   
„So“, lächelte Professor McGonagall plötzlich in die Runde: „Ich habe dem, nichts mehr hinzuzufügen“, und schloss ihre Rede mit den Worten: „Das Festessen ist eröffnet. Lass es euch schmecken.“

Während sich die Besucher der Grossen Halle, dem Essen widmeten, brachte Harry keinen Bissen hinunter.   
Seine Gedanken rasten und er konnte all die Informationen, die ihm von Professor McGonagall unbewusst, um die Ohren geschlagen worden waren, nicht verarbeiten.  
In seiner Eile damals, die Zauberwelt zu verlassen, hatte er sich nie gefragt, ob alle Mollys Worte teilten. Er war nicht in der Verfassung gewesen, zu unterscheiden, was gut und was schlecht war.

Er beugte sich zu Aberforth, der in ein Gespräch mit Draco und Severus vertieft war, und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Leise meinte er zu seinem Freund, als der sich zu ihm hindrehte:   
„Warum hast du mir dies Verschwiegen. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass sie mich suchen?“

Aberforth sah in lange an, bevor er einen einzigen Satz sagte.  
„Hättest du mir geglaubt?“  
Und Harry musste zugeben, dass dem nicht so war. Bevor er hierhergekommen war, stellten alle Zauberer, bis auf Aberforth, eine Gefahr für ihn dar. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er alle in einen Topf geworfen hatte. Er hatte die Zaubergesellschaft aufgegeben.

Er versuchte sich im Laufe des Nachmittags nichts anmerken zu lassen, was nicht so einfach war.  
Von Severus wurde er widerholt, mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck gemustert und Professor McGonagall, die während des Quidditch Spiels an seiner Seite sass, besah ihn sich ebenfalls genauer, als er zum wiederholten Male Tränen vergoss, die sich an die Oberfläche drängten.

Der Snitch schlich sich in sein Sichtfeld und er hatte Mühe, seine Finger unten zu lassen.  
Da sein Augenmerk auf dem kleinen goldenen Ball lag, entgingen ihm der kurze Aufschrei der Direktorin und der wissende Blick, der über ihr Gesicht huschte.  
Erst als er zusammen mit Aberforth, den Malfoys und Severus vor dem Fels der Hoffnung stand, wie ihn die Direktorin so schön betitelt hatte, hörte er ein Zittern aus ihrer Stimme heraus, als sie der Toten gedachte und alle dazu aufforderte, ein Gebet zu sprechen für die Seelen der Toten.

Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Harry wieder Tränen vergoss, bei diesem emotionalen Moment.   
Er dachte trotz allem, an Fred und Collin, bevor seine Gedanken bei Remus und Tonks verweilten.   
Ganz zum Schluss, kamen Sirius sowie seine Eltern, in seinem Gebet vor, die ja ebenso ein Opfer dieses Krieges waren, auch wenn sie nicht, an diesem Ort, ihr Leben liessen.

Doch dann war es endlich vorbei.   
Harry war froh drum. Wusste er doch nicht, wie lange er seine Fassade noch aufrechterhalten konnte.  
Er verabschiedete sich von Draco und Severus mit den Worten, dass es ihn gefreut habe sie kennengelernt zu haben, bevor er Aberforth in eine innige Umarmung zog und sich kurz darauf, auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollte.

„Mister Parker!“, wurde er von Professor McGonagalls Stimme aufgehalten, kaum dass er die Verabschiedungen hinter sich hatte.  
„Auf ein Wort, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu grosse Umstände macht.“  
Harry, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was die Direktorin von Connor Parker wollte, folgte ihr dennoch ohne Widerrede in ihr Büro. Schnell sah er sich fragend nach Aberforth um, der ihn aber nicht zu beachten schien oder seinen fragenden Blick nicht sehen wollte.  
Das Zwinkern, welches Aberforth der Direktorin zuwarf, bemerkte er nicht. Auch nicht die leise geflüsterten Worte die Aberforth sich selber zuflüsterte. „Endlich! Das wurde aber auch Zeit.“

Nur der erstaunte Blick des Tränkemeisters, der zwar die Worte, aber nicht den Sinn dahinter verstand, zeigte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der seine Umgebung beobachtete. Also gab Aberforth eine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage des Tränkemeisters.  
„Es ist nichts. Es ist nur endlich ein Löwe heimgekehrt, nach viel zu vielen Jahren. Nichts was man verstehen müsste.“  
Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, hätte Aberforth herzlich gelacht, über den Gesichtsausdruck, der beiden.

Gespannt wartete er, dass die Tür sich öffnen und Harry heraustreten würde.  
Sie blieb jedoch geschlossen und liess drei Männer, mit vielen offenen Fragen zurück.  
Erst viel später sollte die Direktorin sie öffnen und Aberforth, Severus und Draco einlassen.

Hinter der Tür, bot Minerva ihrem Gast einen Stuhl an mit der Frage: „Hätten sie Lust auf eine Tasse Tee?“, wobei sie einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt.  
„Gerne, aber noch mehr würde mich interessieren, warum sie mich sprechen möchten?“  
Er nahm dankend die Tasse entgegen und wartete darauf, den Grund zu erfahren, warum er denn nur hier sass.  
Sie nippte an ihrer Tasse, bevor sie sie abstellte und sich ihm zuwandte.

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie sehr gut MISTER POTTER! Ich würde zu gerne erfahren, warum Sie es für nötig erachten, in Verkleidung in Hogwarts aufzutauchen, zehn Jahre nach Ihrem Verschwinden.“, liess Minerva die Bombe platzen.  
Harry sah sie zwar erschrocken, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert an, als er fragte: „Wie haben Sie es herausgefunden?“  
Die Direktorin lächelte unter Tränen, während sie das Geheimnis lüftete.   
„Ihr Verhalten beim Quidditch Spiel, hat Sie verraten. Ihre suchenden Augen! Ihr Strahlen, aber ganz sicher war ich mir, als Ihr zuckender Arm, den Snitch greifen wollte, lange bevor die Sucher beider Teams, ihn gesehen hatten.  
Sie wissen selbst, es gibt nur einen, mit dieser Fähigkeit und der heisst Harry James Potter!“

Harry war nicht erstaunt, dass es so ein kleiner Fehler war, der gereicht hatte, seine Identität zu lüften. McGonagall war immer schon sehr scharfsinnig. Er hätte es eigentlich besser wissen müssen, als diese taffe Frau täuschen zu wollen. Schon während seiner Schulzeit, war diese Frau einfach zu gerissen gewesen und hatte viele Streiche schon zu Beginn, im Keim erstickt.

„Und was nun?“, wagte er zu fragen.  
„Sagen Sie es mir Harry. Warum sind Sie geflohen ohne mich zu informieren?“, fragte sie ganz direkt.  
„Ich war nicht in der Verfassung klar zu denken. Ich wollte nur weg. Für mich, war die gesamte Halle stellvertretend die Zauberwelt. Ich sah nur noch einen Ausweg. Abhauen. Also bin ich gegangen.“

„Und nun!“, kam ihre Frage. „Was wollen Sie jetzt tun, nachdem ich Sie erkannt habe?“  
„Die ehrliche Antwort ist, gehen! Ich möchte gehen. Alleine, ohne Druck von Ihnen oder einem anderen Zauberer. Zehn Jahre, war ich fort. Das kann ich nicht einfach beiseiteschieben und den Rest vergessen. Ich brauche Zeit, um zu überlegen, wie ich mich entscheiden soll.“

Harry sah die Direktorin bittend an. „Lassen Sie mich gehen, bis ich weiss was ich will. Ich verspreche Ihnen, sollte ich mich für die Zauberwelt entscheiden, komme ich zu Ihnen.“  
„Harry, ich will Ihnen doch nicht drohen oder sie bedrängen. Ich möchte sie umarmen, sie um Verzeihung bitten…“ „Das müssen Sie nicht mehr, da Sie dies schon längst getan haben. Ich war beim Mittagessen dabei, schon vergessen“, meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh Harry! Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie froh es mich macht, Sie zu sehen, auch wenn ich Ihnen sagen muss, Sie sind in der Muggelwelt viel zu schnell gealtert“, wagte sie sich an einem kleinen Scherz.  
Es funktionierte. Harry umarmte seine ehemalige Lehrerin und flüsterte ihr dabei ins Ohr:  
„Das scheint nur so, aber nicht verraten.“  
Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und zur Tür hinausgehen, da hielt sie ihn erneut zurück.   
Sie können den Kamin benutzen, dann sieht niemand, wie Sie das Schloss verlassen.“  
Harry war froh, keine Erklärungen mehr abgeben zu müssen. Er kannte die Antworten selbst noch nicht. Er musste das Erfahrene zuerst sacken lassen und dann entscheiden.

Ein Griff in die Schale mit Flohpulver und schon stieg er in den Kamin.  
„Eberkopf!“, rief er, bevor er von den grünen Flammen umzüngelt und weggefloht wurde. Harry war nicht dumm. Er hatte sofort erraten, warum ihm die Direktorin den Kamin angeboten hatte. Sie wollte unbedingt erfahren, wohin er reisen würde. Aberforth tat ihm jetzt schon leid.  
Kaum beim Eberkopf dem Kamin entstiegen, apparierte er in die Winkelgasse und verliess über den Tropfenden Kessel die Zauberwelt…


	4. Der Seelentrank

In der Zwischenzeit, warteten drei neugierige Männer darauf, zu erfahren, was die Direktorin mit Mister Parker so dringendes zu besprechen hatte.  
Draco und Severus aus Neugierde… Und Aberforth! Der wartete gespannt darauf zu erfahren, ob Minerva so klug war wie er dachte. 

Gespannt sahen sie eine nachdenkliche Direktorin die Tür öffnen. Sie stand etwas zu ruhig und zu gefasst da, als sie die Herren hereinbat.  
Während sie für alle Tee einschenkte, deutete sie auf die hintere Ecke des Büros, in der sich ein kleiner Tisch mit Stühlen befand, damit sie sich setzen konnten.

Als sie im Besitz einer duftenden Tasse aromatischen Tees waren, nahm Minerva mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck einen Schluck, bevor sie sich mit leiser Stimme an Aberforth wandte: „Hast du es gewusst! Hast du gewusst, wer er ist?“  
Noch während sie sprach, wurde ihre Stimme immer lauter, und zum Schluss hin, schrie sie ihren Freund, mit ihrer schlimmsten Lehrstimme an.

„Ach, was frage ich dich überhaupt. Natürlich wusstest du es. Ich fass es nicht. Du bist genau wie Albus. Auch du liebst es, Geheimnisse zu haben! Wie dein Bruder.   
Der konnte einen auch auf die Palme bringen, nur weil er nicht einen vernünftigen Satz zustande brachte. Alles musste immer voller mystischer Worte und ungenauen Andeutungen sein.“ 

Ein vergnügtes Glucksen, welches vom riesigen Portrait des ehemaligen Direktors kam, lies Minerva vor Wut ausrasten.  
„Du sei bloss still Albus! Du bist genauso schlimm wie er.   
Wenn ihr beide einmal, euren Verstand einschalten würdet, bevor ihr handelt, dann wäre dieser Schlamassel gar nicht erst entstanden. Dann hätten wir ihn nicht zehn Jahre lang suchen müssen.“  
Minerva sah fassungslos zu Aberforth hin, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte in seinem Sessel.  
Dieser Blick in das Gesicht ihres alten Freundes, stachelte ihre Wut erneut an.

„Wir hätten wenigstens gewusst, wo er war und dass es ihm gut ging.“ Sie musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um Aberforth nicht zu erwürgen, oder ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.  
Tief einatmend versuchte sie sich zu fassen, damit sie vielleicht etwas Brauchbares erfahren würde.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum du uns nicht schon früher mitgeteilt hast, dass es ihm gut geht, und wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen?“  
Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse, bevor sie fortfuhr, Aberforth die Leviten zu lesen.  
„Und was ist mit Luna oder Neville! Waren sie dir egal? Seit einem Jahr, suchen die beiden intensiv in der Muggelwelt nach ihm. Seit einem Jahr, Aberforth. Beide haben ihren Beruf aufgegeben, damit sie uns helfen können. Und du hast all die Jahre nichts gesagt! Warum! Sag mir zum Teufel noch mal warum du so lange geschwiegen hast?“

„Ich… Ich habe ihm versprochen, sein Geheimnis zu wahren, und ich halte meine Versprechen immer… Das habe ich immer getan, und so wird es auch immer bleiben.   
Ausserdem wollte er mit niemandem aus der Zauberwelt mehr reden oder jemanden sehen. Auch mich nicht.   
Wir haben uns all die Jahre, nur Briefe geschrieben. Heute war es das erste Mal, dass er die Zauberwelt aus freien Stücken betreten hat. Da zwing ich ihn doch nicht zu sagen, wer er ist!“ 

„Willst du damit ernsthaft Andeuten, was ich glaube, dass du Andeutest Minerva?“, liess sich Severus mit kalter, wenn auch leiser Stimme vernehmen, während er die Direktorin musterte.  
„Sag es“, schrie er gleich darauf, lauter als beabsichtigt, da seine Magie mit ihm durchzugehen drohte.

Minerva seufzte und liess endlich die Katze aus dem Sack.  
„Connor Parker, ist Harry James Potter“, flüsterte sie und wartete auf das Donnerwetter, welches mit Sicherheit losbrechen würde.

Es war Draco zu verdanken, der seinen Liebsten in eine schützende Umarmung zog und versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken, dass nichts passierte. Er schaffte das beinahe Unmögliche und erdete seinen aufgebrachten Partner.  
Severus Wut verrauchte genauso schnell, wie sie entstanden war.   
Anstatt aufzubegehren, klappte er einfach zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während sich die Tränen einen Weg über sein Gesicht suchten.

Draco sah sich unterdessen im Büro der Direktorin um.   
„Wo ist er denn hin, unser Harry. Ich sehe ihn nicht!“ Draco kam nicht umhin, etwas Spott in seine Stimme einfliessen zu lassen, während er Severus stützte und versuchte ihm ein klein wenig seines Schmerzes zu nehmen.  
Minerva sah voller Mitgefühl auf Severus, während sie Dracos Frage beantwortete.   
„Er ist fort. Ich habe ihm erlaubt, den Kamin zu benutzen.“

Draco, der wusste, was dies für Severus bedeutete, wandte sich seinem Liebsten zu, küsste ihn zärtlich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Wir finden ihn. Diesmal haben wir viele Hinweise und werden ihn finden. Du und ich. Gemeinsam. Wir werden Harry zurückbringen. Keine Angst Sev. Wir holen Harry nach Hause.

Minerva glaubte ihr Herz bliebe vor Mitleid stehen, als sie die wütenden und dennoch mitleiderregenden Worte ihres Tränkemeisters hörte.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir es bleiben lassen Draco. Schliesslich ist er einfach gegangen. Er war da und ist wieder gegangen, ohne sich jemandem zu offenbaren. Er will nicht gefunden werden. Warum tun wir ihm dann nicht den Gefallen…“   
„Severus! Du bist wütend. Du meinst es nicht so. Lass uns…“  
„Ich meine diese Worte durchaus ernst Draco. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, all die Jahre, an denen wir versuchten ihn zu finden und er…“

„Es weiss es nicht Sev. Harry weiss nichts von unserer Verbindung. Du selbst hast den Trank erst ein Jahr, nach Kriegsende gebraut, damit du dein Glück finden konntest. Da kannst du ihn nicht verantwortlich machen. Hörst du… Er weiss es nicht!“   
Draco schluchzte auf, die Stimme vor lauter Anspannung erstickt.   
Er fühlte sich so verletzlich… So emotional aufgewühlt, fast schon einsam, während Severus ganz in die Vergangenheit abzutauchen schien.

Damals, nach dem Krieg, als er sich entschloss, sein Labor, sein Unterrichtszimmer und seine Schlafräume in den Kerkern wieder zu übernehmen, kaum dass der letzte Stein wieder auf seinem Platz sass und das Schloss, als sicher galt.

Slughorn, war so froh, endlich den lang ersehnten Ruhestand geniessen zu können, auch wenn er sich anerbot, im Krankheitsfall zur Stelle zu sein, wenn immer Not am Mann war.  
Severus hatte nicht vor, so schnell krank zu werden, war aber froh, eine brauchbare Alternative zu, ‘‘schulfrei‘‘, zu haben.

Kaum war der Unterricht wieder gestartet, da fühlte er es.  
Tief in seinem Innern eine Lücke… Einen Druck der ihm aufzeigte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jetzt, nach dem Krieg, hatte er Zeit auf seinen inneren Schmerz zu hören. Es fehlte ihm etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, was ihn Komplett machen würde. Etwas, von grosser Bedeutung. 

Lange Zeit dachte er, dass dieses Gefühl, auf eine Depression hindeuten würde! Dass er unter einem Nachkriegstrauma litt. Aber je länger die Symptomatik andauerte, desto weniger fand er Gefallen an diese Thesen.   
Bald schon, erkannte er was ihm fehlte. Es war so einfach! Und doch etwas vom schwersten, was es zu erreichen galt.   
Er sehnte sich nach einem Partner fürs Leben. Nach einem Menschen zum Liebhaben.

Doch er war ja nicht umsonst, ein Meister der Tränke.  
Nach einiger Recherche fand er auch für dieses Problem, den passenden Trank.  
Ein Trank, der schon seit über hundert Jahren, nicht mehr gebraut worden war.  
Aber er! Er schaffte es, einen Trank zu brauen, der ihn seinen Seelenpartner finden lassen würde und der sein Leben verändern sollte.  
Severus hoffte so sehr, dass sein Partner kein Opfer dieses Krieges war, sondern ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. 

Um den Vorgang zu aktivieren, gab er etwas seines Blutes in die Phiole mit dem Seelentrank und wartete gespannt, auf das Ergebnis.  
Wie sehr erschrak er, als er die Namen seiner Partner las.   
Richtig! Er konnte sich nicht mit einem Menschen begnügen, er musste gleich zwei Personen haben, die er mehr lieben konnte als sein Leben.

Eine Weile liess er das Ergebnis auf sich wirken, bevor er die Pergamentrolle nahm, um sie der Direktorin als Beweis zu zeigen. Schliesslich würde er ihre Erlaubnis brauchen, für diese nicht alltägliche Vereinigung dreier Zauberer.  
Es war schliesslich eine Tatsache, dass sie alle drei im Schloss wohnen und ihrer Liebe frönen würden.  
Eine magische Verbindung dreier Zauberer war immer etwas Besonderes. Das gab es nicht sehr oft und brauchte viel Geduld. Von allen Seiten.

Minerva, die schon viele Dinge erlebt hatte in ihrem langen Leben, zeigte sich weder ablehnend noch wütend, der Situation gegenüber. Im Gegenteil. Sie begrüsste die Antwort auf diesen Test.  
Sie gönnte ihrem Tränkemeister sein Glück von Herzen.

Mit Erstaunen las sie die Namen, die das Pergament zierten. Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
„Wenn ich du wäre Severus, dann wäre ich schon heute im Manor, um deine Verbindung mit Mister Malfoy Junior zu klären. Denn wie man Munkeln hört, will Lucius schon bald die Verlobung seines Sohnes, mit der jungen Greengrass bekanntgeben.“

So schnell konnte die Direktorin gar nicht schauen, da stand ein in Schale geworfener Severus Snape vor seinem langjährigen Freund und hielt ihm den Test unter die Nase.  
So wie er Lucius immer eingeschätzt hatte, erwartete er eigentlich einen Wutanfall.   
Das Gelächter, in das der älteste Malfoy ausbrach, damit hätte wohl niemand gerechnet.

Auch Narzissa nicht, die ob der Lautstärke ihres Mannes, besorgt die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete, um zu erfahren, warum ihr Mann so die Contenance verlor und sah sich gleich darauf, in einer freudigen Umarmung seitens ihres Mannes, der sie herumschwang und sich diebisch, über den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau freute.

„Zissy! Du kannst die Verlobung mit der Greengrass Erbin absagen, ich glaube, dass wir eine bessere Lösung für unseren Sohn gefunden haben.“  
Nun war Severus für einmal sprachlos. Er sollte besser zu Draco passen als dieses junge Mädchen mit dem Milchmädchenzöpfen und den riesigen Brüsten?

Wie erstaunt war er erst, als sie nach Draco schickten, der fragend das Büro betrat und erstaunt seinen ehemaligen Lehrer musterte, der verlegen im Raum stand. Ihm gegenüber zwei strahlende Menschen, seine Eltern.

„Ist etwas passiert“, wagte er zu fragen, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und in den Raum trat.  
Ohne Worte zeigte ihm sein Vater das aufschlussreiche Pergament und wartete auf die Reaktion seines Sohnes.   
Schliesslich kannte er das bestgehütete Geheimnis seines Sohnes, der sich ihm schon vor langer Zeit, anvertraut hatte.  
Draco war seit Jahren in Severus verliebt. Er hatte oft geweint über die Tatsache, dass er diese Liebe nicht ausleben durfte.  
Schüler Lehrer Beziehungen waren verboten.   
Und nach der Schule, begann Draco seine Ausbildung als Verteidigungslehrer und konnte sich nicht mit seiner heimlichen Liebe beschäftigen. 

Doch nun hatte er es schwarz auf weiss, dass sie zusammengehörten. Draco musste diesen Drang, die Nähe des Seelenpartners zu suchen, schon Jahre zuvor gespürt haben, auch wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, was es bedeutete.  
Etwas Besseres konnte Draco nicht geschehen und mit einem Aufschrei, warf er sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme seines Zukünftigen.   
„Endlich“, war alles was er zu seinem Seelenpartner sagte, als er ihn zärtlich umarmte.

Der Duft, die Wärme, alles was sie fühlten und schmeckten, verblasste, als sich Severus etwas vorbeugte und seine sinnlichen Lippen auf Dracos legte.   
Beide versanken in einen innigen Kuss. Die entstandenen Gefühle, die die Richtigkeit ihrer Verbindung aufzeigte, liess sie sich vergessen und in einen Strudel der Sinnllichkeit eintauchen, den sie nur durch gegenseitiges loslassen beenden konnten, wozu beide noch nicht bereit waren.   
Dies war der Moment, an dem Narzissa und Lucius den Raum verliessen.  
Die Intimität der Situation trieb sogar ihnen, die Röte ins Gesicht.

Erst Stunden später, als Severus und Draco müde, aber erhitzt das Büro verliessen, sprachen sie über den nächsten Schritt.   
„Was machen wir, wenn wir ihn nicht finden Severus. Können wir es schaffen, auch zu zweit glücklich zu sein? Vielleicht will er uns ja nicht!“

„Nein Draco“, meinte Sev, während er sanft mit dem Daumen über dessen Hand strich.  
Wenn Harry das Pergament liest, dann wird er sich genauso an uns gebunden fühlen, wie wir zwei es eben erlebt haben.   
Das Pergament ist der Schlüssel. Liest er es und kann akzeptieren was da steht, verliebt er sich sofort in uns.   
Ich würde mich allerdings nicht wundern, wenn er es nicht schon längst ist.   
Erinnere dich, wie lange du mich schon liebst.   
Und so wie ihr beide immer gestritten habt während eurer Schulzeit, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr mit euren Streitereien, nicht die Wahrheit verschleiert habt. Die Wahrheit, dass ihr euch von ganzem Herzen liebt.  
Ich bin überzeugt! Wenn du tief in dich hinein horchst, dann spürst du ein Sehnen und ein Ziehen in deinem Herzen. Du spürst dass du mich liebst, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst, aber dass etwas Wichtiges fehlt. Das wäre dann deine unerwiderte Liebe zu Harry. 

Auch Harry spürt Emotionen, die er wahrscheinlich nicht einzuschätzen vermag. Wir können nicht wissen, was er empfindet, oder wie er es aushält, diesen dumpfen Schmerz im Herzen. Er wird, so wie wir es waren, immer auf der Suche sein. Er wird sich ruhelos fühlen, immer auf der Suche nach Zufriedenheit und Harmonie.   
Dennoch wird er das Ziehen in seiner Herzgegend, nicht als fehlender Teil einer Triade erkennen. Er wird denken, dass er verstimmt ist über etwas… Oder, wenn er in einer Beziehung ist, dann wird er merken, dass etwas sich nicht richtig anfühlt, es aber nicht in Worte fassen können, was ihm fehlt.  
Natürlich kann er überleben, ohne von uns zu wissen, aber er wird nie das ganz grosse Glück spüren. Er wird nie die ganz grosse Liebe finden. Aber er wird leben.

Ob wir beide ohne Harry leben können, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber so wie es aussieht, lieben wir uns auch zu zweit sehr intensiv.   
Mit der Zeit werden wir eine bessere Kontrolle über unsere Lust haben, aber zu Beginn werden wir kaum die Finger voneinander lassen können.“

Draco lächelte bei der Vorstellung und meinte. „Dass stellt kein Problem dar Sev. Ich spüre die Hitze jedes Mal wenn ich deine Berührung spüre, oder dein Atem meinen Nacken streift…“  
Die restlichen Worte wurden von Severus, mit einem innigen Kuss, unterbunden…

 

So schön konnten Gedankengänge sein und Severus löste sich mit aller Gewalt von dieser schmerzlich schönen Erinnerung.   
Wie er und Draco sich gefunden hatten war so perfekt gewesen. Sie verstanden sich, seit sie sich ihre Liebe eingestanden hatten, bestens.   
Sei es im Bett oder in Gesprächen. Sie ergänzten sich fast schon perfekt.  
Dies gehörte aber nicht hierher. Schliesslich befanden sie sich immer noch im Büro der Direktorin. 

Nicht zum ersten Mal, dankte Severus Merlin, für den weiten Umhang, der auch diesmal, seine Erektion zu verbergen vermochte, die sich beinahe schmerzhaft an seinen Bauch presste und nach Erlösung schrie.

Da dies im Büro der Direktorin nicht ging, musste er sich eben gedulden.  
Dennoch war es für ihn unerlässlich, seinen Liebsten in eine liebevolle Umarmung zu ziehen und ihm zuzuflüstern: „Wir können auch zu zweit glücklich sein, das haben wir in den letzten Jahren bewiesen, aber unsere Seele verkümmert mit den Jahren. Mit Harry, sind wir perfekt. Vielleicht können wir das Glück zusammen finden. Ich weiss es nicht, aber, lass es uns versuchen. Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn überzeugen kannst.“

„Wir beide Sev. Nur zusammen werden wir es schaffen. Du musst selbst, mit ganzem Herzen dabei sein.   
Alleine, komme ich in der Muggelwelt so oder so nur in Schwierigkeiten.“  
Bei der Vorstellung Draco alleine da draussen… Da musste sogar Severus lachen.   
Draco war so durch und durch Zaubrer, er käme wirklich in Teufels Küche, müsste er alleine in der Muggelwelt bestehen.

Severus war das anders. Er war als Halbblut aufgewachsen. Der Vater Muggel, die Mutter eine Hexe. Daher kannte er beide Seiten und war froh drum. Auch wenn es vieles gab, worin die Zauberer besser waren, so gab es dennoch einiges, was die Muggel besser gelöst hatten. 

Die elektrischen Geräte, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen. Oder die Art, wie sie reisten. Die Muggel kamen zwar bedeutend langsamer von Ort zu Ort, sahen aber im Gegenzug etwas von der Welt. Die Zauberer mit ihrer, rein und weg Methode, waren immer im Stress. Immer darauf bedacht, sich während der Kaminreisen nicht einzudrecken oder beim Apparieren eine gute Figur zu machen und zum Schluss der Portschlüssel, bei dem man darauf achten musste, die Landung nicht zu vermasseln.

Auf beiden Seiten war Platz für Neuerungen. Sie waren beide nicht perfekt. Weder die Muggel noch die Zauberer.  
Aber vielleicht, wenn man von beiden Seiten das Beste herauspikte und sich zu Nutze machte, kam man an die Perfektion heran, die Severus anstrebte. Vielleicht war das die Lösung.  
So dachte er zumindest.   
Aber sie hatten ja noch Jahre Zeit, Draco die Muggelwelt nahe zu bringen und hoffentlich gemeinsam mit Harry zu entscheiden, wie ihr künftiges Leben aussehen würde. 

Severus sah entschuldigend zu Minerva, die in ein ernstes Gespräch mit Aberforth vertieft war, da beide intuitiv ahnten, dass dies so eine Seelensache war, bei der sie nicht stören wollten.  
Die Direktorin wurde nicht Müde zu betonen, dass sie sich schon seit Jahren, mit den traurigen Gesichtern der beiden herumschlagen musste und Aberforth klagte im Gegenzug, beide als Stammgast im Eberkopf begrüsst zu haben und sich Jahre des Leidens und der Hoffnung angehört zu haben, welche er nicht lindern habe können, dank des Versprechens, welches er dem Helden der Zauberwelt gegeben habe.

Da es im Moment nichts gab, was sie tun konnten, beschlossen Severus und Draco, die Suche zu verschieben. Schliesslich galt es, den Schulbetrieb weiter zu führen, auch wenn sie die letzten Tage, dank der Vorbereitung zur Feier, einen etwas lockeren Schulbetrieb aufrechterhalten hatten.   
Die Feier war nun vorbei und ab Morgen sollten die normalen Stunden wieder im Vordergrund stehen.

Auch Neville und Luna mussten informiert und zurückbeordert werden. Damit sie die Chance bekamen, in ihren angestammten Beruf, zurückzukehren.  
Auch wenn ihnen die Zeit unter Muggeln gefallen hatte, würden sie froh sein, dass Harry endlich gefunden war.  
Pamona Sprout würde überglücklich sein, ihren Neville als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde wieder zu haben und Poppy Pomfrey freute sich mit Sicherheit, über Lunas Rückkehr, die seit ihrem Studium, als vollwertige Medihexe, der Schulkrankenschwester mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.

Für Severus würde natürlich Horace die Stunden übernehmen während sie Harry suchten, aber Dracos Amt neu zu besetzten, der als Verteidigungslehrer einer der Besten war die Hogwarts je hatte, machte der Direktorin mehr Sorgen. Auch wenn es nur eine vorübergehende Lösung sein würde.   
Die Zeiten, in denen sie sich mit schlechten Lehrern herumplagen mussten, waren nach dem Krieg, unter ihrer Leitung, sehr schnell verbessert worden.   
Albus war zu sehr ein Träumer gewesen, als dass er noch klare Entscheide hatte fällen können.   
Seine Art diese Schule zu leiten, unterschied sich um Welten, von Minervas.  
Sie war auch in der Lehrerauswahl darauf bedacht, gute Pädagogen einzustellen.  
Auch wenn es nur Aushilfsweise war.  
Zwar spukte ihr schon jemand im Hinterkopf herum, von dem sie hoffte, dass sich derjenige einverstanden erklären würde, aber das würde der morgige Tag zeigen.

„So meine Lieben“, meinte sie stattdessen. „Für heute ist Feierabend. Gönnen wir uns einen Fingerhut voll Feuerwhiskey und machen Feierabend für heute.“  
Aberforth, der einem guten Schluck nie abgeneigt war, sah zu Minerva hin, die wirklich mit einem kleinen Fingerhutgrossen Messbecher, allen einen Schluck der gelbgoldenen Flüssigkeit einschenkte.  
„Mach zwei draus. Zumindest für uns.“ Dabei zeigte er auf sich, Severus und Draco.  
„Du kannst ja an deinem Schlückchen nippen. Wir brauchen einen anständigen Drink nach diesem Tag.“

Minerva sah zwar Missbilligend auf die Doppelten, konnte die Trinkerei aber für einmal verstehen.  
„Ein Prosit auf Harry! Möge er bald zu uns heimkehren“, meinte sie daher nur.  
Nach einem schnellen Zuprosten, tranken sie ihren Whiskey in einem Zug aus und sahen erwartungsvoll zu der Direktorin.  
„Ach was solls!“, murmelte sie und schenkte ohne Messbecher, allen noch eine Runde ein.  
Nach der dritten Runde, hielt es Aberforth für besser, sich zu verabschieden. Schliesslich musste er noch ins Dorf zurückkehren.

Auch Severus und Draco verabschiedeten sich und überliessen eine leicht schwankende Direktorin, sich selbst.  
Sie begleiteten Aberforth bis zum Ausgang, bevor sie sich in die Kerker zurückzogen.  
Die Elfen waren nicht untätig geblieben und hatten das Feuer im Kamin entzündet, damit es in den Räumen wunderbar warm war. Hier unten kühlte es stärker ab, als in den Türmen.

Draco legte den Umhang ab und löste den Knoten seiner Krawatte, sowie die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er seine Füsse aus den schwarzen Lacklederschuhen befreite, die doch etwas drückten, nach so vielen Stunden.  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Schatz um, der gedankenverloren am Kamin stand, eine Hand an der Mauer aufgestützt, in die Flammen starrte.

Leise trat Draco hinter Sev und umarmte ihn. Zärtlich fanden seine Lippen, den Nacken des Tränkemeisters, den er mit Schmetterlingsküssen bedachte.  
Eine Hand, schob er unter die Roben seines Liebsten und öffnete langsam den Verschluss des Umhangs, den er Severus, voller Vorfreude, von den Schultern streifte.

Das Zittern, welches durch den angespannten Körper seines Liebsten ging, nahm Draco erregt zur Kenntnis, beschloss aber, mit seiner süssen Tortur noch eine Weile weiter zu machen.  
Nach dem Umhang, richtete Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Oberkörper seines Schatzes. Er malträtierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, die dunkel glänzenden Nippel, die sich ob der süssen Folter zusammengezogen und hart abstanden. Draco, der die Brust mit seinen talentierten Händen verwöhnte und dem Rücken mit seinen Lippen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, spürte die eigene Erregung kaum. Nur sein Schatz war wichtig in diesem Augenblick.

Schauer über Schauer floss durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters, der schon kurz darauf, höllisch erregt die Führung übernahm, da er befürchtete, sich zu früh einem Orgasmus hingeben zu müssen.   
Er drehte sich um, küsste seinen Liebsten, fordernd auf den Mund, während sich seine Hände auf Wanderschaft begaben.  
Draco, der ob der Wildheit seines Schatzes an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu stehen kam, war selbst nur noch ein wimmerndes Individuum, das sich nach den Zärtlichkeiten seines Gegenübers sehnte.

Während Severus mit heissen Küssen Dracos Hals hinab wanderte, waren seine Hände damit beschäftigt, die restlichen Knöpfe des blütenweissen Hemdes zu öffnen, welches er seinem Liebsten sanft über die Schultern streifte, damit er sich den harten, rosaglänzenden Nippeln widmen konnte, die Dracos glatte Brust zierten.   
Bis auf den erotisch anmutenden schmalen Flaum, der von Dracos Bauchnabel, in Richtung seiner Männlichkeit wuchs, zierte nicht ein Haar, den Oberkörper des Blonden. 

Dracos stöhnen, als er neckend in die Nippel biss, und sanft darüber leckte, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Severus‘ Hände wanderten weiter nach unten und öffneten Dracos Gurt, gefolgt vom Hosenknopf.  
Sanft strichen Severus‘ Finger über die Ausbuchtung, die heiss und vor Vorfreude zuckend, von Dracos roten Seidenshorts bedeckt wurde.   
Severus streifte seinem Liebsten energisch die Hosen ab, während er mit den Händen, Dracos Gemächt durch die knisternde Seide streichelte und verwöhnte.

Dracos gutturalen Laute spornten den Tränkemeister an, seine Bemühungen zu intensivieren.  
Vor Draco in die Knie gehend, küsste er sich über den flachen muskulösen Bauch.   
Draco war unterdessen in seiner Lust gefangen. Schwer ein und ausatmend, bewegte sich seine Brust auf und ab.  
Er zischte erwartungsvoll aus, als Severus sich mit langsamen qualvollen Bewegungen, dem letzten Kleidungsstück widmete, welches er noch trug.

Mit dem Fallen der Boxer, fiel auch die letzte verbliebene Zurückhaltung und Severus fiel geradezu über Dracos Erektion her.  
Severus leckte mit seiner rauen Zunge, über Dracos Härte, strich mit den Händen an Oberschenkel und Hüfte entlang, widmete sich Dracos Hoden, die er zwischen den Fingern aneinander rieb, während sein Mund den Schwanz seines Liebsten verwöhnte.

Severus liebte es, Dracos hemmungslos ausgelebte Sexualität mitzuerleben. Er liebte es, wie er seinen Schatz in die Höhe treiben konnte und er ihn vor Lust stöhnen und keuchen liess.  
Dracos abgehackte Laute, mit denen er seinen Liebsten anspornte, ihn noch tiefer, in seinem Mund aufzunehmen, waren für Severus das höchste Gut sexueller Befriedigung.   
Dieses absolute Vertrauen, das ihm Draco entgegenbrachte, die Willigkeit, mit der Draco den devoten Part übernahm, obwohl er dem Dominanten nicht abgeneigt war, wusste Severus zu schätzen, da er sich als Untenliegender nicht wohl fühlte und keine Erfüllung fand, wenn sein Loch malträtiert wurde.   
Ihm fehlte als devoter Part, die sexuelle Stimulation. Und Draco, der war in beiden Positionen zu Hause.  
Draco genoss es genauso sehr wie Severus, wenn er sein Glied in einen willigen Körper stossen konnte, aber solche Situationen wie heute liebte er genauso, in denen er hart und fest vorbereitet wurde, bevor er mit einer Inbrunst genommen wurde, dass ihm, mit Sicherheit noch Morgen der Hintern schmerzen würde.

Merlin, wie sehr liebte er die fähigen Hände, die sich um seine Hoden und seine geheime Öffnung kümmerten.  
Er stöhne erregt auf, als er erst mit einem, bald darauf mit drei Fingern, zärtlich geweitet wurde, während er mit gespreizten Beinen, das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht, die Hände über seinen Kopf an die Wand gepresst, stillhielt.

Sein Becken drückte sich den Fingern entgegen und liessen seinen Schwanz lustvoll zucken.  
„Bitte Severus… Es ist genug… Ich will dich in mir spüren… Jetzt sofort… Ich will dass du deinen Schwanz in mich stösst und mich ins Nirwana vögelst!“

Severus, liess sich nicht zweimal bitten und rief mit einem nonverbalen Zauber, ihr bevorzugtes Lubricant zu sich und verteilte eine genügende Menge auf seiner Erektion, und Dracos Öffnung, bevor er seinen Schwanz in einer einzigen fliessenden Bewegung, bis zum Anschlag, in seinem Schatz versenkte und einen Moment verharrte.

Sich und seinem Schatz nur einen kurzen Moment gebend, um mit der Härte und der Enge umzugehen, stiess der Tränkemeister nach kurzer Zeit, wild in seinen Partner, der sich, während er mit der einen Hand die Stösse an der Wand abfederte, und sich mit der anderen Hand selber streichelte und wichste, bis er sich schon bald an der Grenze zur Erlösung befand.

Hart und fest stiess Severus in ihn, während beide stöhnten und wimmerten, ob der erotischen Tortur, die sie sich gegenseitig antaten.  
Dracos Schrei, als er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sich schubweise über seine Hand ergoss, liess den Tränkemeister ein paar Stösse später, seinem Schatz folgen.  
Tief rammte er ein letztes Mal seinen Penis in Dracos Loch und kam mit einem Aufschrei.

Erschöpft machten sie die paar Schritte in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers, wo sie sich mit einem Reinigungszauber bedachten und sich nackt aneinander gekuschelt liebkosten und küssten, bis sie in einen entspannten Schlaf fielen.  
Die Sorge um Harry musste bis zum Morgen warten.   
Sie würden ihn suchen gehen, keine Frage. Aber für heute, reichte ihnen die Zweisamkeit aus.  
Auch wenn die Träume der beiden erotisch knisterten, in ihrer Vorstellung, wie sie sich um den Grünäugigen kümmern würden. Ihn lecken, verwöhnten, wie er stöhnend unter ihnen zu liegen kam…


	5. Alexander McTavis

„Jungchen! Was ist los. Seit gestern, läufst du mit dieser Leichenbittermine rum. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dich bedrückt?“  
Alison Parkham, setzte sich zu Harry an den grossen Tisch, im hinteren Teil der Metzgerei, an dem Harry immer sass, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte, oder er einen Rat suchte.  
Er machte dies meist unbewusst, aber er kam immer in die Metzgerei, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte, über seine Probleme zu reden, oder sich von Alison bemuttern zu lassen.

Nur dass es eben diesmal keine Lösung gab für seine Probleme.  
Er war innerlich zerrissen. Das einzige was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er keine Zeit hatte um deprimiert zu sein.  
Sein voller Terminkalender, der ihn ab Morgen wieder in Beschlag nehmen würde war eine Tatsache.  
Auch dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er sich auf seine Vorlesung konzentrieren und sich all die Vorträge anhören sollte, die seine Studenten, ab morgen über die Verschwörungen und unmöglichen Begebenheiten halten sollten.

Die einen würden sich Gedanken machen über aussergewöhnliche Phänomene zu Eisenhowers Zeiten, während die andern Studenten über den zweiten Weltkrieg lamentieren und einen Zusammenhang mit Begebenheiten jener Zeit suchten, die nicht rational erklärt werden konnten.  
So war es mit jedem neuen Jahrgang. Es schien, dass alle Studenten im ersten Jahr durch diese Stufe gehen mussten und sie einzig den Weltkrieg kannten und sich bei all ihren Arbeiten auf die Folgen dieses Krieges stürzten. Sie waren auch am einfachsten zu recherchieren.  
Gefolgt von den Ufosichtungen. Die waren ebenfalls immer ein beliebtes Vortragsthema. 

Erst mit der Zeit, wurden die Referate etwas subtiler. Aber Harry hatte Geduld. Er würde es auch diesmal schaffen, aus seinen Studenten gute Abschlüsse herauszuholen.  
Das hiess, wenn er es endlich schaffen würde, sich auf seine Studenten zu konzentrieren.

„James Connor Parker! Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken. Ich habe dich nun schon dreimal gefragt was los ist!“, wurde Harry mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gezerrt.  
Er sah in die gütigen Augen von Alison Parkham und wusste, ihr konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie würde nachbohren, bis er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete.  
Harry musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie für die meisten seiner Probleme, eine brauchbare Lösung in petto hatte.  
Warum auch nicht, machte er sich selber Mut. Er konnte es zumindest versuchen. Natürlich ohne die Zauberwelt zu erwähnen.

„Ich weiss nicht, was ich tun soll“, begann er zögerlich das Gespräch.  
„Gestern war so ein emotional aufwühlender Tag… Und ich…“ Harry merkte, wie schwer es ihm viel, seine gestrigen Erlebnisse zu verdauen und sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er doch noch Freunde in der Zauberwelt besass, ausser Aberforth.

„Ich bin gestern mit meiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert worden und kann sie nicht in Einklang bringen mit meinem jetzigen Leben. Das ist etwas, was ich niemals erwartet hätte.  
Ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich geh mal schnell an das Klassentreffen und kehr danach heim, als ob es nur ein kleiner Ausflug gewesen wäre.“

Alison sah ihn mit ihrem mütterlichen Blick an und versuchte zu verstehen, was ihr junger Freund sagen wollte  
„Doch dem war nicht so, Nicht? Du hast herausgefunden, dass du auch in deinem alten Leben hättest glücklich werden können! Und das macht dir Angst!“ 

„Ja“, erwiderte Harry hitzig. „Es macht mir eine Heiden Angst, auch nur daran zu denken! Denn sollte ich wieder zurückgehen in mein altes Leben, dann muss ich diese Wohnung hier, meine Arbeit, Euch! Einfach alles, was mir heute wichtig ist, zurücklassen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen.“  
Harry sah verzweifelt zu Alison hin. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das will, oder ob ich es überhaupt kann!“

Alison strich Harry liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Auch wenn ich dich sehr vermissen würde, kannst du dich deinem Herzen nicht entziehen. Höre auf deine innere Stimme. Entscheide dich nicht für uns, nur weil es bequemer ist. Wenn es eine klitzekleine Chance gibt, dass du in deinem alten Leben glücklicher bist als in deinem Neuen, dann musst du zurück.“

„Aber ich habe einen Beruf, ich habe Studenten, Vorlesungen, Referate und vor allem habe ich Euch. Du und Scott seid mir so nahe. Ihr seid mir mit Abstand, das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Wenn ihr mir damals nicht diese Wohnung angeboten hättet, dann wäre mein Leben nicht so schnell in die richtige Richtung gegangen.  
Ihr habt mich aufgebaut, als ich am Boden war. Ihr habt mir Hoffnung gegeben, als ich mich, mutlos und emotional am Ende, so sehr nach Liebe und Zuneigung sehnte.  
Ihr seid meine Familie Alison. Ich weiss nicht ob ich euch aufgeben kann!“  
Harry sah die ältere Frau voller Liebe an. Er fühlte sich wirklich, als ob er in Alison eine Mutter hatte, die er zu verlieren drohte. 

„Ach Jungchen!“, rief Alison mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang.  
„Du verlierst uns doch nicht. Wir bleiben, solange wir leben, ein Teil deiner Familie. Du bist doch auch für uns der Sohn, der uns verwehrt blieb. Wir möchten dich nicht mehr missen.  
Aber wir wollen dich glücklich sehen. Scott und ich wollen, dass du lächelst, dass du strahlst… Und wenn das bedeutet, dass du in dein altes Leben zurückkehren musst, dann mach das. Du kannst uns jederzeit besuchen kommen.  
Die Tür zu unserem Heim, steht dir jederzeit offen.  
Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dich deshalb aus dieser Wohnung schmeissen. Sie gehört dir, solange du dich in ihr wohlfühlst. Wir lassen sie lieber Leerstehen, als sie an jemand anderen zu vermieten.“

Harry sass da, zu überwältigt von Alisons Angebot, als dass er noch etwas sagen konnte ausser: „Danke!“  
Bewegt, erwiderte er die liebevolle Umarmung dieser wundervollen Frau, während ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

Genau in diesem Moment, trat Alexander McTavis ein, der die beiden vor dem Fenster beobachtet hatte und intuitiv fühlte, dass dies ein wichtiger Moment für seinen Liebsten war.  
Harry, der sich schnell wieder fasste, drehte sich zu Alex um und mit einem überraschten Aufschrei, zog er ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung und bedeckte dessen Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Alex! Du bist schon hier? Ich hab dich erst in einem Monat erwartet. Gingen die Arbeiten so gut vonstatten?“  
„Freust du dich nicht, dass ich es schon heute geschafft habe zu kommen?“, kam die nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Frage seines Liebsten. Schliesslich sah man Harrys leuchtenden Augen an, wie sehr er sich über die Anwesenheit seines Schatzes freute.

Galant begrüsste Alexander McTavis Alison, die für alle eine Erfrischung auf den Tisch stellte, da sie den unglaublichen Appetit von Harrys Freund kannte.  
„Mama Alison! Wie gut sie wieder aussehen. Ich könnte schwören, dass Sie jedes Mal, wenn ich komme, jünger wirken. Liegt das an der Luft, oder zaubern Sie sich jung?“

Neckisch schlug Alison dem temperamentvollen Mann auf die Finger.  
„Was bist du doch für ein lieber Junge Alex. Du musst aber nicht so übertreiben. Es gibt auch so, die zarten Steaks, mit den jungen Bohnen die du so liebst, keine Angst. Und einen Nachtisch, schaffe ich ebenfalls noch.“  
„Was sie auch wieder von mir denken, meine liebe Mama Alison. Ich übertreibe kein bisschen!“, unterbrach Alexander ernsthaft seine Lieblingsköchin.  
„Ich würde doch niemals nur wegen ihres legendären Essens, solche Übertreibungen machen. Ich meine jedes Wort Ernst.“  
„Nun sag doch auch etwas James. Diese Frau wird doch nicht älter? Nicht seit ich dich kenne, jedenfalls.“

Harry, der bei der Erwähnung des Wortes Zauber, erschrocken zusammenzuckte, lächelte seine Vermieterin nickend an.  
Lag es nur am Tag, oder war er seit gestern wirklich wieder mehr auf der Hut, damit niemand sein Geheimnis herausfand.  
Das war so oder so, seine grösste Angst. Die Angst, dass Alex oder Die Parkhams  
herausfanden, dass Harry nicht normal war. Jedenfalls nicht so normal wie der Rest der Welt.

Alexander bot eine wunderbare Ausrede, um das unangenehme Gespräch, welches er mit Alison führte zu beenden, und sich zusammen mit seinem Liebsten, in seine kleine Wohnung zurückzuziehen.  
Schliesslich war es schon eine geraume Zeit her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.  
Alison Parkham liess die beiden, schmunzelnd ziehen, nachdem ihr von beiden versichert worden war, dass sie sich pünktlich zum Abendessen, bei ihr einfinden würden.

Kaum oben angekommen, schenkte Harry für sie beide ein Glas Rotwein ein, von dem er wusste, dass er Alexander munden würde.  
„Wie lange kannst du diesmal bleiben?“, fragte er, während seine Finger zärtlich über die Brust seines liebsten glitt, der sich in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Fernseher niedergelassen und die Beine hochlegte. Den Kopf an die Rückenlehne gebettet, nahm er das Glas Rotwein entgegen und genoss es, sich von den Liebkosungen und leichten Schmetterlingsküssen verwöhnen zu lassen, die ihm Harry angedeihen liess.

„Ein paar Tage sollten drin liegen. Ich muss mich morgen bei meinem Vorgesetzten melden, dann kann ich es dir genauer sagen.“  
Alexander stellte seinen Rotwein auf den Beistelltisch und zog Harry zu sich heran, so dass dieser vor ihm stand, die Beine leicht gespreizt und sich erwartungsvoll hinunterbeugte, um sich dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinzugeben, den Alexander im Sinn hatte.

Harrys Körper reagierte augenblicklich auf die Zärtlichkeiten und schon wollte er sich an die Knöpfe von Alexanders Hemd machen, als ihm Einhalt geboten wurde.  
„Lass uns erst gemeinsam Duschen.“  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen zog er Harry in das angrenzende kleine Bad, wo er sich der Kleidung seines Liebsten annahm und sich quälend lange Zeit liess, Harry aus Hemd und Hose zu schälen.  
Endlich stand Harry nackt vor seinem Liebsten und fühlte sich so stark erregt, dass er glaubte bersten zu müssen, wenn er nicht bald seine Erlösung fand.

Um sich ein wenig abzukühlen, wandte er die Aufmerksamkeit Alexander zu, der mit verschwommenem Blick und seinen, vom Küssen, geschwollenen Lippen dastand während er willig, Harry die Führung überliess, der sich nun seinerseits Zeit liess und es genoss, Alexanders Muskelspiel zu beobachten, während er ihm aus Hemd und Hosen half und dabei wie unbeabsichtigt, zärtlich über die Seiten fuhr oder leicht die Nippel berührte, die sich vor Lust aufstellten und hart wurden. 

Harry blies leicht auf die Knospen und malträtierte Alexanders Brust mit seinen Fingern.  
Dieser stöhnte leise auf. Die Atmung schnell. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich immer schneller, während seine pralle Erektion aufrichtete und nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte.  
Harry erging es nicht anders, da auch Alexanders Hände nicht untätig geblieben waren und sich genauso zärtlich um seinen Körper gekümmert hatten.

Alexander übernahm ab dem Zeitpunkt die Führung und schob seinen Liebsten sanft in die Dusche, während er dicht dahinter blieb.  
Das Wasser hüllte sie ein und liess Harry erschaudern.  
Das Bedürfnis abzuspritzen, verstärkte sich noch, als sich Alex auf die Knie begab und sich um Harrys Härte kümmerte, die erwartungsvoll zuckte, als er mit der Zunge über die Eichel leckte, bevor er einmal die ganze Länge hoch und runter fuhr.  
Zärtlich massierte er Harrys Hoden, indem er sie zwischen seinen Händen sanft rieb.  
So intensiv spürte Harry diese Zärtlichkeiten, dass seine Beine schwach wurden und er sich mit den Händen an der Duschwand abstützen musste, damit er nicht zu Boden sackte.

Immer weiter trieb ihn seine Lust und es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und musste immer schneller in den Mund seines Liebsten stossen, der seinen Mund allzu willig dafür anbot.  
So liebten sie es beide. Tief, schnell und hart.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry kam unter schreien und stöhnen ein erstes Mal.  
Er ergoss sich in den Mund seines Geliebten, der so viel als möglich schluckte und den Rest vom Wasser wegspülen liess.

Er erhob sich und zog Harry in eine zärtliche Umarmung bevor er ihn in einen innigen Kuss zog. Harry vermochte sich selber zu schmecken. Diese aphrodisierende Wirkung, die dieser Geschmack auch ihn hatte war unbeschreiblich. Der Geschmack des Rotweins, verbunden mit seinem Sperma machte Harry, kaum die Erfüllung gefunden, schon wieder Lust auf mehr.

Doch Alex hatte andere Pläne.  
Erst wusch er sie beide mit einem Schwamm und seifte wirklich alle Regionen des Körpers hingebungsvoll ein. Danach widmete er sich mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus ihrer Haarpracht, bevor er seinen Harry aus der Dusche in Richtung Schlafzimmer trug, wo er seine leichte Last aufs Bett legte und es sich daneben bequem machte.

Er streichelte seinen Liebsten, der bald nur noch wimmerte und vor Lust nicht mehr wusste, was oben und was unter war.  
Die Finger, die ihn weiteten, empfand Harry als grösstes Gut und als sich Alexander zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine legte und sich mit der Zunge, von seinem Penis, über seine prall gefüllten Hoden, in Richtung Anus arbeitete, konnte Harry nicht mehr anders und schrie laut auf.

„Gott McTavis, ich sag dir… Ahh!...“ Die Zungenspitze tief in sich aufnehmend, traf diese gezielt seinen Lustpunkt und liess ihn vergessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
„Himmel Alex… Es… Ich will dass du endlich deinen Schwanz in mich stösst… Ahahah! Ja, genau da… Ich…“  
Harry konnte nicht mehr klar ausdrücken, da Alexander seinem Wunsch nachkam und sich langsam und zärtlich in ihm versenkte.

Auch Alexander, liess diese Enge nicht kalt und er stöhnte laut auf, als sich Harrys Öffnung enger um ihn zusammenzog.  
Die Augen geschlossen, stiess er kraftvoll zu, wobei er zielstrebig Harrys Lustzentrum avisierte, welches er wiederholt traf.  
Gemeinsam trieben sie auf ihre Erlösung zu. Harry nahm, als er die Reizung seiner Prostata nicht mehr aushielt, seinen Penis in die Hand und streichelte sich selbst, bis er mit einem lauten Aufschrei seinen Samen zwischen ihre Körper verteilte.  
Sein Liebster, der selbst die Erlösung nahen spürte, stiess ein letztes Mal tief in seinen Lover, während er sich in Harry ergoss.  
Erschöpft, blieben sie noch kurze Zeit nebeneinander liegen, bis es Zeit wurde, den liebenswerten Parkhams, einen Besuch abzustatten.

 

Scott Parkham, begrüsste Alexander freudig, während er als aufmerksamer Gastgeber für die Getränke sorgte.  
Scott liebte es, einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden zu haben. Jemand, der einen alten Scotch genauso zu schätzen wusste wie er.  
Alexander genoss diese Köstlichkeit, während sich Harry lieber an sein Bier hielt. Er konnte mit so hochprozentigem Alkohol, und sei er noch so alt und edel, nichts anfangen.  
Ausser, dass er den Scotch nicht vertrug, machte er ihn doch schon nach wenigen Schlucken betrunken, mochte er auch den Geschmack nicht. Er blieb lieber beim Bier. Das löschte sogar noch den Durst.

Er lächelte zu Scott und seinem Liebsten hinüber, die in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft zu sein schienen. Er stellte sein Bier ab und verliess das Esszimmer mit der Erklärung, dass er Alison helfen würde.  
Beide Männer reagierten kaum, als er den Raum verliess. Das Gespräch, über die verpatze Fussball WM, war wichtiger.  
Auch etwas, womit Harry nie etwas anzufangen wusste. Seit er Quidditch kannte, konnte er Fussball nicht mehr leiden. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er die strammen Waden der Fussballer als erotisch empfand.  
Es war ihm schlichtweg zu langweilig, sich all die Männer anzusehen, die einem einzigen Ball nachliefen.

So überliess er die beiden fussballverrückten Männer sich selbst und begab sich zu Alison in die Küche, wo es schon anbetungswürdig duftete.  
„Hmm! Du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen Alison. Das riecht beinahe zu gut. Wir getrauen uns dies fast nicht mehr zu essen!“

„James!“, rief Alison freudig aus, als sie ihren liebsten Mieter erkannte, der ihr in der Küche Gesellschaft leistete.  
„Schön dass ihr schon da seid. Da kannst du mir gleich mal, die schwere Platte aus dem Schrank da drüben holen.“  
„Die hier?“, deutete Harry auf eine lange, weisse Platte, die neben einer etwas kleineren lag.  
„Danke ja, genau die. Trägst du sie bitte hinüber auf den Tisch, damit ich das Gemüse anrichten kann. Die Schüsseln mit den Kartoffeln und dem Salat, hab ich schon parat.“

Harry nahm ihr den Topf mit den Möhren, gefolgt von den jungen Bohnen ab, damit er sie auf der Platte anrichten konnte, während Alison sich um die weltbesten Steaks kümmerte, wie Alexander allen erzählte, egal ob es jemanden interessierte oder nicht.  
Automatisch begann Harry nebenbei mit dem Abwasch, während er darauf wartete, dass die Steaks gar wurden.  
Er konnte sich noch gut an diese leidige Hausarbeit erinnern.  
Nur war es im Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels, nicht so entspannt gewesen, wie er es neben Alison empfand.  
Die Zeit bei seinen Verwandten hatte er in ganz schlechter Erinnerung. Damals, als er noch zur Schule ging und im Ligusterweg seine Sommerferien verbringen musste.  
Die Stimme seiner älteren Freundin holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„James! Wo bist du denn nun schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Wieder in der Vergangenheit? Jungchen, glaub mir, das wird schon. Er geht immer irgendwie weiter. Ob hier oder anderswo, wir stehen hinter dir.  
Aber jetzt bitte ich dich, erstmals die Steaks auf die Teller zu verteilen, damit wir endlich alles ins Esszimmer schaffen können. Unsere Männer verhungern gleich, wenn ich die Rufe von vorhin richtig verstanden habe.“

Lachend machten sich die beiden daran, das Essen an den Tisch zu schaffen, während ihre Männer immer noch beim Thema Fussball waren.  
Galant rückte Harry seiner Freundin den Stuhl zurecht, während Alex und auch Scott, ihre Manieren vergassen und sich, sobald sie sassen, über ihr Essen hermachten ohne ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen.

„Und Alexander will mir weissmachen, dass er mir nicht nur wegen meines Essens, Honig ums Maul schmiert. Sieh sie dir an James, unsere Männer! Da tun sie immer so erwachsen, aber wenn sie über Fussball, oder wie in Scotts Fall noch übers Angeln reden, dann vergessen sie alles um sich herum.“

Harry besah sich die beiden mit einem Lächeln.  
„Du hast wie immer Recht Alison, aber wir lieben sie trotzdem.“, meinte Harry und legte voller Zuneigung eine Hand auf den Arm seiner Freundin, den er leicht drückte.

„Du solltest dir überlegen, was du willst Harry. Ich sehe dir an, dass dein Lächeln aufgesetzt ist. Du machst dir Sorgen. Sorgen, die dir niemand nehmen kann.“  
Harry seufzte auf und schnitt sich ein Stück Fleisch ab, welches er zum Mund führte, um zu überlegen, was er Alison antworten sollte.

„Es ist schwer, mich auf das‚ ‘‘Hier und Jetzt‘‘, zu konzentrieren. Meine Vergangenheit holt mich ein und das macht mir richtiggehend Angst. Ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll…“  
„Sei einfach du selbst. Der Rest wird sich ergeben. Bleibe Professor, bis du entschieden hast, wo du sein willst und mach dir keine Gedanken über uns. Wir schaffen das schon.“

In einer liebevollen Geste legte sie ihre schmale kleine Hand auf seine.  
„Und jetzt iss endlich, bevor alles kalt wird.  
Weder Scott noch Alexander hatten dieses ernste Gespräch mitbekommen. Die beiden schlemmten was das Zeugs hielt und besannen sich erst auf ihre Manieren, als sie bei Kaffee und Kuchen angelangt waren.  
„Dein Rhabarberkuchen schmeck fantastisch Alison. Einfach göttlich. Könnte ich vielleicht noch ein klitzekleines Stückchen bekommen? Nur weil er so phänomenal schmeckt.“  
Alex war schon immer ein Charmeur und wusste, wie man eine Frau um den Finger wickelte, die ihm natürlich den Wunsch, nach einem zweiten Stück, lächelnd erfüllte.

Das war es dann auch wieder mit den Manieren.  
Kaum waren sie fertig mit ihrer Nachspeise, vergassen sie erwachsen zu sein und setzten sich mit einem Völlegefühl, aufs Sofa, wie sie es nicht alle Tage erlebten.  
Beide rieben sich über die vollen Bäuche und lobten Alisons Kochkünste dabei überschwänglich.

Harry gestand sich ein, dass es gerade diese familiären Situationen waren, die er liebte und die er für nichts in der Welt missen wollte. Er wollte Alexander immer an seiner Seite haben und er wollte für den Rest seines Lebens, oberhalb der Metzgerei, in seiner kleinen Wohnung bleiben, bemuttert und betüttelt von Alison und Scott Parkham.  
Dies waren sein Glück und seine Zukunft. So fühlte er sich ausgeglichen und zufrieden.  
Auch wenn er Alexander nicht so liebte, wie er es eigentlich sollte und er tief in seinem Innern wusste, dass es in seinem Herzen ein Sehen und ein Ziehen gab, welches ihn drängte in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren, zog es Harry vor, die Zeichen zu ignorieren.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie brutal er am folgenden Tag, auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt werden würde… Er wäre weit gerannt... Soweit weg, wie er es vermocht hätte…


	6. Die Universität Teil 1

Alles begann wie immer.  
Harry war zu spät dran, wie meistens, wenn er und Alexander die Nacht zum Tag machten und sich ihrer Lust hingaben, die sie so unregelmässig erleben durften.  
Alison, die diese Abläufe schon zur Genüge kannte, stand resolut vor Harrys Wohnungstür, als sie nach sieben Uhr in der Früh, immer noch kein Lebenszeichen der beiden hörte und klopfte energisch an.

Schnell huschten Harry und Alexander nacheinander unter die Dusche, nachdem sie Alison glaubhaft vermitteln konnten, wach zu sein.   
Sie wussten, die Frau kannte kein Pardon. Wer feiert, kann auch arbeiten, lautete ihre Devise und so schleppten sich die beiden Männer hinunter in die Küche der energischen kleinen Frau, um in den Genuss eines liebevoll zubereiteten Frühstücks zu gelangen.

Harry musste sich äusserst vorsichtig hinsetzen, da sein Hinterteil doch recht schmerzte. Aber er fühlte sich vollkommen befriedigt.  
Dankbar nahm er eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die ihm von seiner mütterlichen Freundin hingehalten wurde und nahm einen grossen Schluck, der seine Lebensgeister wecken sollte.

Scott, der brummend am Tisch sass und etwas über junge Liebe und zu spätes Schlafengehen vor sich hinmurmelte, wurde zu der frühen Stunde, keine Beachtung geschenkt.  
Harry und Alexander senkten nur verlegen den Kopf, wussten sie doch sehr genau, was Scott andeuten wollte.  
Wahrscheinlich waren sie wieder einmal zu laut gewesen, als sie sich nicht beherrschen konnten und sich mit erotischem Gestöhne und lustvollen Lauten, ihrer sexuellen Befriedigung hingegeben hatten.

Während Alison solche Situationen von Herzen genoss, waren sie Scott einfach nur peinlich. Er war noch ein Mann der alten Schule und verstand nicht, wie man so offen mit seiner Sexualität umgehen konnte.   
Für ihn beinhaltete Sex, ein zusammentreffen im Schlafzimmer mit einer schnellen Vereinigung zur rechten Zeit.   
Im Dunkeln, ohne darüber zu sprechen. So wie er es von Früher gewohnt war. Alles andere empfand er als peinlich. Er war halt schon zu alt, um sich mit Harrys und Alexanders Vorlieben auseinandersetzen zu können, auch wenn er Harry sein Glück gönnte.

Alison tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm. Sie wusste, dass ihr Ehemann ein klein wenig Prüde mit der Sexualität umging. Aber so war es schon seit Beginn ihrer Ehe.   
Sie war in jungen Jahren darum bemüht gewesen, Scotts Einstellung zu lockern, aber seit sie im Alter wieder ruhiger und besonnener mit ihrer Sexualität umgingen, war Scott wieder zu seiner Prüderie zurückgekehrt.

Für Harry wurde es bald Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. Er hielt am Vormittag einen Vortrag über die Kubakrise der sechziger Jahre.   
Auf den freute er sich schon seit langem.   
Vielleicht würden seine Worte ja helfen, die ganzen Vorurteile, die den Kubanern entgegengebracht wurden, ein wenig abzumildern.

Nach dem Mittagessen kamen dann die Studenten an die Reihe. Er freute sich schon darauf zu erfahren, auf was für Verschwörungen sie sich konzentriert hatten. Würde Area 51 auftauchen? Oder die Sichtung der Ufos in den Fünfzigern?   
Er stand auf und küsste seinen Schatz zum Abschied, der heute noch zu seinen Vorgesetzten musste.   
Harry hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass es Alexander vergönnt war, eine längere Zeit im Lande zu bleiben. 

 

Der Vormittag lief genau wie von Harry erwartet.   
Da es ein öffentlicher Vortrag war, kamen viele Interessierte zur Universität, um ihn sprechen zu hören.  
Er war immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunt, wie viele Menschen tatsächlich interessiert schienen, ihn über eines seiner Fachgebiete, reden zu hören.  
Professor James Connor Parker enttäuschte seine Fans auch heute nicht. Er erfüllte die Erwartungen der Zuhörer in vollem Umfang.

Leicht und flüssig führte er die Zuschauer, die den Saal bis zum letzten Platz besetzt hielten, in die Welt der Kubakrise und die gescheiterte Invasion der Schweinebucht.   
Er spielte mit seiner Zuhörerschaft und liess sie eintauchen in eine Welt voll Korruption, Fehlurteilen und politischen Mächte, die sich alle für den Nabel der Welt hielten. All diese Schicksalsschläge, die die geldgierigen Amerikaner der damaligen Zeit verursachten, nur damit die Kriegsmaschinerie in Kraft blieb.

Nie, liess er sich auf einen Disput ein. Ob zu seinen Ansichten zu den politischen Begebenheiten, oder zu seiner Einschätzung der heutigen Situation in Kuba.  
Egal was er persönlich dachte! Egal, ob die Amerikaner im Unrecht waren oder nicht. Es lag nicht an ihm, den Weltfrieden zu ermöglichen. Er wollte den Interessierten einfach aufzeigen, wo er Probleme sah. Lösen, wollte er sie nicht. Das sollten fähigere Menschen tun.  
Seinen Part, an strategischer Kriegsführung, hatte er gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine erledigt. 

 

Wenn man in der nichtmagischen Welt Vorträge über dieses Thema hielt, musste man so oder so, vorsichtig sein, was man aussprach und was nicht. Sonst galt man schnell als Verschwörungstheoretiker und wurde nicht mehr als Friedensforscher wahrgenommen.   
Es war eine Tatsache, dass man keiner friedlichen Arbeit mehr nachgehen konnte, wenn man die Regierungen der verschiedenen Staaten angriff.  
Schneller als man dachte, wurde man sonst zu einer Persona non grata.  
Er hatte neutral zu sein in seinen Vorträgen. Dies kam ihm insofern gelegen, da er nicht richten, sondern mit seinem Wissen, die Menschen zum Nachdenken anregen wollte.

Mit seiner klaren und zielorientierten Stimme, erreichte er alle. Ob Gegner oder Befürworter, sie alle hingen an seinen Lippen.  
Unbewusst liess er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

Eine innere Unruhe hatte sich seiner Bemächtigt. Ein untrügliches Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, machte sich bemerkbar.   
Dieses Gefühl in einem Saal voller Menschen zu erleben, mutete für sich schon komisch an.   
Aber er konnte mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er Beobachtet wurde von Leuten die nicht an seinem Vortrag interessiert zu sein schienen, sondern an ihm. 

Aber egal wo er hinschaute, alles war wie immer. Der Saal war voll mit Menschen, die ihm Fragen stellten.   
Darauf achtend, nicht zu stottern, oder den Faden zu verlieren, stellte er sich an einen übersichtlicheren Punkt seines Podiums.  
Schnell aber kontrolliert, überprüfte er mit den Augen den Saal.  
Die Fragen seiner Hörer beantwortend, schwenkte er seinen Blick in Richtung des Ausgangs. Was er sah, liess ihn beinahe die Contenance verlieren.

Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy standen da und lauschten. Gelassen, lehnten die beiden an der Wand im hinteren Teil des Saales und hörten interessiert seinen Ausführungen zu. Die Augen der beiden waren unentwegt auf ihn gerichtet.

Der Professor war trotz der Wärme, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Natürlich trug er nicht den Umhang, den er in der Zauberwelt immer trug, sondern die Mode der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung.  
Und Draco sah aus, als ob er einem Modemagazin entsprungen war.  
Tiefsitzende helle Jeans und ein blütenweisses Hemd, welches er vorne viel zu aufreizend geöffnet trug, wie Harry unsinnigerweise feststellte. Unsinnig, weil er merkte wie sehr es ihn störte, dass der Blonde so viel Haut zeigte.  
Ob er wollte oder nicht, Harry reagierte erregt, auf die beiden.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, und er musste all seine mentalen Fähigkeiten mobilisieren, um nicht zu hyperventilieren.   
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass sie heute schon da waren. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er sich mit der Zauberwelt würde auseinandersetzen müssen. Aber so bald schon?

Der Gong ertönte und Harry konnte die Fragen beenden, die ihm so zahlreich gestellt wurden und sich verabschieden. Heute war er, für einmal erleichtert, den Hörsaal verlassen zu dürfen.   
Schnell begab er sich zum Professorenausgang, welcher sich hinter dem Podium befand. Vielleicht, wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er ihnen entkommen.   
Alles was er brauchte war Zeit…   
Zeit, sein viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen und das schmerzhafte Ziehen, welches er so tief in seinem Innern verspürte, zu kontrollieren.

Er wollte weg. Einfach nur weg, damit er nichts mehr denken oder fühlen musste.  
Es war zu früh.   
Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er sich, die Zauberwelt wieder betreten zu haben.   
Er war noch nicht bereit, sich den beiden zu stellen. Seine Atmung ging viel zu schnell und  
seine Gedanken rasten.  
Er zitterte, als er die Tür zum Hinterausgang öffnete und hinaus in die Sonne trat.

„James“, rief ihm ein befreundeter Kollege, laut hinterher.   
„James Connor Parker! Jetzt warte doch mal. Da sind zwei Herren, die dich suchen!“  
Resigniert, drehte sich Harry zu dem Rufenden hin.  
Wie erwartet, standen Professor Snape und Draco neben Doktor John Hatley.   
John war Professor für Biochemie und stand mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, neben seinem Albtraum. Neben seinen beiden Albträumen, um genau zu sein.

Sein altes Leben hatte ihn eingeholt…

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Zuvor in Hogwarts:

Severus und Draco waren, nachdem sie von Professor McGonagall, über Connor Parkers Identität aufgeklärt worden waren, nicht untätig geblieben.  
Am nächsten Tag, waren sie so früh wie möglich, bei Dracos Vater aufgetaucht.   
Sie wollten, in Absprache mit der Direktorin natürlich, dafür sorgen, dass Lucius Malfoy in Dracos Abwesenheit, die Stelle als Verteidigungslehrer übernahm.

Minerva war sehr deutlich geworden, als sie ihnen ihre Zustimmung gab sich Harry zu nähern. Auf keinen Fall sollten sie den Helden der Zauberwelt überfordern. Das war Minerva wichtig. Sie sollten es langsam angehen, damit sie Harry nicht verschreckten und er sich endgültig gegen die Zauberwelt entschied.

Draco und Severus sahen dies widerwillig ein.   
Sie wollten ihn in seinem Muggelzuhause besuchen, um mit ihm zu reden.  
Sie wollten Harry davon überzeugen heimzukehren, damit sie Harry den Seelentest zeigen konnten.   
Sie sehnten sich so sehr nach ihrem dritten Part. Es war fast unmöglich geworden, nicht an Harry zu denken, seit er aus Fleisch und Blut vor ihnen gestanden hatte.   
Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten warum sie Harry nicht erkannten, als er in Hogwarts war, blieb die Tatsache bestehen, dass Severus als auch Draco die Anziehungskraft, die von Mister Connor Parker ausgegangen war, gespürt hatten. 

Ihnen war einfach nicht klar gewesen, dass Connor Parker ihr Harry gewesen war. Aber im Nachhinein war Severus sonnenklar, warum sein Herz so schnell gepocht, oder warum Draco an Connors Lippen gehangen hatte, kaum dass dieser den Mund auftat um zu reden.  
Sie hatten die Vorzeichen nicht als Seelenzusammenführung erkannt. Ihre Körper hingegen schon.  
Nun waren beide ruhelos und konnten es nicht erwarten, Harry wiederzusehen.

Lucius, sagte mit Freuden zu. Solange er seinem Sohn helfen konnte glücklich zu werden, würde er die Unterrichtsstunden seines Sohnes gerne übernehmen.  
Zusammen mit Slughorn, traf er in Hogwarts ein, der ebenfalls aufgeboten wurde, um die Zaubertrankstunden stellvertretend zu übernehmen.

Minerva, sass mit Aberforth, Severus und Draco in ihrem Büro, um gemeinsam durchzugehen, wie sie es schaffen konnten, Harry nach Hause zu holen.  
„Harry ist verletzt. Bis in die Tiefe seiner Seele. Das dürft ihr nicht vergessen, wenn ihr euch ihm nähert“, meinte Aberforth mit ernster Miene.  
„Alles was Harry anstrebt ist Frieden. Seine Seele braucht die Ruhe, damit sie heilen kann.  
Das schlimmste was ihr ihm antun könnt, ist sein Vertrauen erneut zu missbrauchen. Also überlegt euch genau, warum ihr ihn finden wollt.“

„Du weisst dass wir ihn lieben!“, wagte Draco einen Einwurf.  
„Das weiss ich! Euch muss aber endlich klar werden, dass es für Harry noch so viel mehr als die körperliche Liebe gibt.   
Er liebt seine Wohnungsvermieter, als ob sie seine Eltern wären. Er liebt seinen Beruf. Das versteht man sofort, wenn man die Briefe liest, die er mir im Laufe der Zeit geschrieben hat.  
Ich bin bereit, euch seine Bilder zu zeigen, aber nur, wenn ihr mir versprecht, ihm nicht wehzutun.“

„Wir lieben ihn verdammt noch mal! Wir wollen ihm mit Sicherheit nicht schaden.“  
Severus konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihre Beweggründe immer noch in Frage gestellt werden.  
„Du verstehst mich falsch Severus. Ich weiss dass ihr ihn liebt. Sonst würde ich euch nicht helfen.  
Was ich meine ist folgendes… Könnt ihr ihn gehen lassen, wenn er sich gegen euch, und für sein Muggelleben entscheidet?“  
Eindringlich sah Aberforth in die angespannten Gesichter von Severus und Draco.

„Ich weiss es nicht Aberforth. Alles was ich weiss ist folgendes… Wir würden ihm nie absichtlich wehtun. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob wir ihn gehen lassen können. Ich brauche ihn… Nein, wir beide brauchen ihn.“  
Severus nahm seinen Liebsten fest in die Arme, dem nach Severus‘ Ausruf, Tränen in den Augen standen. 

Draco fühlte sich so einsam, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können.   
Solange Severus ihn berührte, war die Einsamkeit zu ertragen.   
Aber wenn er alleine war, wurde es ganz schlimm. Dann konnte er kaum atmen und Schmerzen überzogen seinen gesamten Körper.

„Ich weiss wie ihr euch fühlt und es tut mir leid, euch nicht mehr helfen zu können. Wenn ihr Harry eure Liebe zeigen könnt, dann wird alles gut.   
Harry schmachtet nach Liebe. Er braucht die Zuneigung, wie andere die Luft zum Atmen. Also seid ehrlich zu ihm und gesteht ihm eure Gefühle. Liebe vermag bekanntlich Berge zu versetzen.“

__________________________________________________________________________

 

So waren sie also in der Muggelwelt gelandet und versuchten ohne aufzufallen, den Weg zu Harrys Wohnung zurückzulegen.  
Das war etwas, was zumindest für Draco Neuland war. Als Reinblüter, hatte er überhaupt keinen Bezug zur Muggelwelt.  
Dank Aberforth und seinen Recherchen, fanden sie den Aufenthaltsort schneller als gedacht. Es war ein Kleinigkeit, jemanden zu finden, wenn man wusste, wie die betreffende Person hiess.  
Bevor sie sich aufmachten zu dieser Metzgerei Parkham, wo Harrys Zuhause liegen sollte, waren sie jedoch noch verabredet.

Sie trafen sich mit Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom in einem Bistro, welches sich in der Nähe von Harrys Zuhause befand.  
Schliesslich hatten die beiden ein Recht darauf, alle Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Beide strahlten, als sie ihnen entgegenkamen.  
„Professor Snape, Draco!“, rief ihnen Neville heftig winkend zu, während Draco nur leicht den Arm hob als Zeichen, dass er die beiden gesehen hatte.

Neville kam schnell näher, eine strahlende Luna dicht hinter sich lassend.  
Die vier begrüssten sich herzlich und sprachen eine ganze Weile darüber, wie erleichtert sie waren, Harry endlich gefunden zu haben.   
Zu diesem Gespräch, gönnten sie sich einen wunderbaren Muggelkaffee.  
Luna war so froh, endlich die Muggelwelt verlassen zu können.   
Sie meinte zwar, dass sie ein schönes aber ein anstrengendes Jahr hinter sich hatten, aber man sah ihr an, wie erschöpft sie war.

Es war sicherlich deprimierend und frustrierend, wenn man über ein Jahr, einen Menschen suchte, ohne die geringste Spur zu finden und dann tauchte der, ohne Vorwarnung, einfach so, in der Zauberwelt wieder auf.  
Aber Luna war froh drum. So wussten sie wenigstens, dass es Harry gut ging. Sollte er sich entscheiden zurückzukehren, dann konnte sie ihm endlich die Freundin sein, die er Jahre zuvor nicht hatte. 

 

Severus, dem Lunas Strahlen und vor allem Nevilles Selbstbewusstsein, doch etwas suspekt vorkam, waren sie sonst eher zurückhaltend in ihrem Gebaren, besah sich die beiden daraufhin, etwas genauer.   
Etwas schien anders zu sein, als vor einem Jahr. Plötzlich sah er es.  
„Ihr seid verheiratet!“, entfuhr es ihm etwas zu laut, als er sich die Ringe besah, die beide an ihrem Finger trugen.

Verlegen sahen Luna und Neville auf ihre Ringe, bevor sie sich an Severus und Draco wandten.  
„Stimmt! Lächelnd hielt Luna Draco ihren Ring entgegen.   
„Seit drei Monaten bin ich Mrs Luna Longbottom-Lovegood. Gott was für ein Name“, meinte sie mit einem befreienden Lachen.   
„Seid froh, könnt ihr mich Luna nennen.“

Herzlich wurde Luna von Severus umarmt, der bei der Gelegenheit gleich ihr Geheimnis erfuhr.   
Lächelnd legte er ihr die Hand auf den leicht gerundeten Bauch und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.   
„Gratuliere euch auch dazu!“  
Lunas Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
„Danke, wir freuen uns sehr. Es ist ein Mädchen, aber ich will erst noch bei Poppy vorbeischauen, bevor ich rosa Kleidchen kaufe. Die Muggelärzte mit ihren komischen Methoden… Da weiss ich nicht so recht, ob ich dem Ergebnis trauen soll.“

„Hey, ich gratuliere euch ebenfalls ganz herzlich.“, rief Draco, der Lunas Worte ebenfalls gehört hatte.   
„Wie weit fortgeschritten ist die Schwangerschaft, wenn ich fragen darf!“   
Draco umarmte Luna ebenso herzlich, wie Severus zuvor und spürte die kleine Rundung, die Luna so stolz vor sich her trug.  
„Auch wenn man es, dank meiner Kleidung, noch nichts sieht, bin ich schon im fünften Monat.“  
Lächelnd sah sie zu ihrem Mann, der etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche guckte.

Wahrscheinlich war dies ein Blick, wie ihn jeder Mann, in dieser Situation zur Schau trug.  
Schliesslich trug er ja die Verantwortung an Lunas Zustand, dachte Draco, während er sich innerlich schüttelte ob Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck, der alles andere als Intelligenz ausstrahlte.

„Neville ist es, der schon über zehn Pfund zugelegt hat, seit wir erfahren haben, dass wir Eltern werden“, erzählte ihnen Luna verschmitzt, während sie sich leicht über den Bauch strich.   
„Er meint immer, wenn wir schon zusammen in die Schwangerschaftsgymnastik müssen, dann wolle er auch etwas von meinen Essensgelüsten abhaben.“

„Ihr werdet wundervolle Eltern. Das sehe ich jetzt schon. Der kleine Wicht kann sich glücklich schätzen, euch als Eltern zu bekommen.“  
Draco sah etwas wehmütig zu seinem Liebsten. Dies war ein wunder Punkt in ihrer Beziehung.   
Als männliches Paar oder besser gesagt Trio, war es ihnen nicht vergönnt, eigene Kinder zu haben. Dennoch wollte Draco seinen Schatz, für keine Schwangere der Welt missen.   
Sie hatten einander und Kinder hatten sie genug in der Schule.  
Zusammen mit Harry, würden sie so oder so aufblühen. Dann wäre ein kinderloses Wohn- oder Schlafzimmer, ein riesen Vorteil um der Lust zu frönen, wann immer sie davon überrollt wurden. 

Luna und Neville verabschiedeten sich bald darauf in Richtung Winkelgasse. Der letzte Schluck Cappuccino getrunken und die letzte Gabel Kirschkuchen vertilgt, freuten sie sich auf ihre Heimkehr nach Hogwarts.  
Wehmütig sah Luna auf ihre leere Tasse Cappuccino.  
„Da gibt es zumindest etwas, was ich in der Zauberwelt vermissen werde. Die Muggel haben viel besseren Kaffee.“  
Womit Luna sicherlich Recht hatte. Zumindest Severus fand, dass er schon lange keinen so aromatischen Kaffee vorgesetzt bekommen hatte.   
Draco hingegen war ein Kulturbanause. Er fand immer noch den milden aufgebrühten schwarzen Filterkaffee besser. Mit drei Stück Zucker wohlgemerkt.

Kaum alleine, atmeten die beiden erst einmal tief durch.  
Es hiess nun erstmal, die Metzgerei aufzusuchen und Harry zu finden.  
Langsam schlenderten sie die Strasse entlang und kamen bald darauf, an der Auslage der Metzgerei Parkham vorbei.  
Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnten, machten sie die Tür auf und traten ein.   
Sie sprachen die ältere Dame an, die hinter der Theke stand und sich der Präsentation ihrer Wurstwaren widmete.

Sie erkannten Alison Parkham sofort, dank Aberforths Fotos, die er ihnen gezeigt und mit auf die Reise gegeben hatte. Natürlich nur magisch Duplizierte Abzüge. Die Originale hütete er viel zu sehr, als dass er sie aus den Augen liess.   
Die Bilder waren den beiden eine grosse Hilfe. Es vereinfachte die Kommunikation ungemein, wenn man im Vorfeld schon wusste, wen man vor sich hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, könnten wir sie vielleicht um eine Auskunft bitten?“, wandte sich Draco mit seinem lieblichsten Lächeln, an die Verkäuferin.  
„Wir suchen Mister Parker. James Connor Parker. Er muss hier in der Nähe wohnen.“  
Freundlich lächelnd, sah die Frau sie an.  
„Mister Parker wohnt oben, im ersten Stock. Er ist aber heute den ganzen Tag an der Uni. Soll ich Ihnen den Weg beschreiben, oder möchten sie am Abend wieder kommen? Meist schafft er es, um sieben wieder hier zu sein.“

„Wenn sie uns den Weg zur Universität beschreiben könnten, wären wir Ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden.“  
Die Frau kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und begleitete sie vor die Tür. Während sie ihnen den Weg erklärte, sah sie sich beide genauer an.  
„Sind sie die Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn so aufgewühlt haben?“  
„Woher?“, wollte Severus beginnen, wurde aber von der älteren Dame resolut unterbrochen.

„Ich warne Sie! Tun Sie meinem Jungchen nicht weh, wenn Sie nicht meinen Zorn auf sich ziehen wollen. Glauben sie mir, das ist nicht erstrebenswert. Sie wollen mich nicht zur Feindin!“   
Stolz reckte die ältere Dame ihr Kinn hervor und sah die beiden Männer einschüchternd an.

Severus sah, trotz Ernst der Lage, lächelnd zu dieser Löwin, die so vehement ihr Junges verteidigte.  
„Wir wollen James nichts tun. Wir sind Freunde. Aber wie sie schon erraten haben… Sind wir die Freunde aus seiner Vergangenheit, die er glaubte verloren zu haben.“

 

So waren sie in Harrys Vorlesung gelandet und mussten zugeben, dass der Beruf eines Friedensforschers, sehr interessant anmutete, wenn man sich in diesem riesigen Hörsaal umsah, der zum Bersten gefüllt war, mit vielen interessierten Menschen, die alle ihrem Harry zuhörten.

Harry selber, sah einfach göttlich aus, wie er da oben auf seinem Podest stand und seinen Vortrag hielt.  
Beide waren hin und weg, kaum dass sie das erste Lächeln sahen, welches Harrys Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte, oder die volle Stimme hörten, die beiden erregende Schauer über den Körper fliessen liess.

Kurz vor dem Ende dieses lehrreichen Vortrags, den sie widererwarten genossen, sahen sie wie sich Harrys entspannte Mine wandelte.  
Innert Sekunden glich Harrys Blick, dem einer Wildkatze. Angespannt und auf der Lauer.   
Erstaunt erkannten sie, dass Harry in einen Verteidigungsmodus wechselte.

Sie bemerkten, dass er gleich eines Kriegsstrategen, seinen Platz auf dem Podest wechselte und sich so platzierte, dass er den gesamten Saal überblicken konnte.  
Sie sahen, wie sein Blick umherschweifte, bis er auf ihnen, zu liegen kam.  
Sie erkannten die Panik, die sich in Harrys Augen spiegelte und mussten am Ende mitansehen, wie sich Harry, nach Beendigung seines Vortrags, auf der Rückseite des Podiums zu einem Ausgang begab, zu dem sie keinen Zutritt hatten.

Schnell modifizierte Severus das Gedächtnis eines Mannes, der gerade denselben Weg wie Harry eingeschlagen wollte, damit dieser sie zu Harry brachte, ohne Fragen zu stellen.  
So war Harry gezwungen gewesen anzuhalten und auf sie beide zu warten.  
Dieser John Hatley machte ein paar nichtssagende Bemerkungen und verliess sie, kaum dass Harry stehengeblieben war und ärgerlich zu ihnen herüber sah.  
Stumm, sah Harry sie an.   
Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, als er darauf wartete, dass seine Vergangenheit zu reden anfing.

Draco war der erste, der sich soweit im Griff hatte, dass er weder weinen, noch schreien, oder sonst etwas machen würde, was hier in der Muggelwelt als unpassend galt.  
„Gut siehst du aus“, war das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Gefolgt von:   
„Etwas jünger als letztes Mal, als wir dich gesehen haben.“

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, aber es half alles nichts.  
Dracos Satz, hatte das Eis gebrochen und liess Harry in ein befreites Lachen ausbrechen, welches seine enorme Anspannung löste.  
Draco konnte nicht anders und stimmte mit ein, während Severus nur stumm daneben stand und seine beiden Liebsten, mit verklärtem Blick ansah.   
Sein Herz schien vor Freude überborden zu wollen, denn es raste und schlug so unregelmässig, dass er Angst hatte, gleich hier auf der Strasse zusammenzubrechen.

Als sich Harry wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatte, sah er zu den beiden hin und meinte:  
„Ich hätte Mittagspause! Falls ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten wollt?“  
So dauerte es nicht lange, und sie sassen sich in einer Pizzeria gegenüber.  
Harry als auch Severus sahen lächelnd zu Draco hin, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, ein Stück Pizza mit den Händen anfasste und in seinen Mund schob.

Das Gesicht zuerst skeptisch verzogen, kamen Harry und Severus gleich darauf in den Genuss, eines entzückten Dracos, der mit einem glücklichen Lächeln, ein weiteres Stück ass. Was folgte, war ein schlemmender junger Zauberer, der nicht mehr aufhören wollte und sich genussvoll über die gesamte Pizza hermachte.   
Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, leckte sich Draco danach genüsslich die Finger. Dies brachte Harrys Herz ebenso aus dem Takt, wie es zuvor schon Severus ergangen war. Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Körper auf die beiden, in einem unerwarteten erotischen Mass reagierte. Niemals war er davon ausgegangen, sich sexuell zu dein beiden hingezogen zu fühlen. Er liebte doch Alexander, verdammt noch mal.

Er versuchte seine Gefühle zu ignorieren und begann absichtlich, eine oberflächliche Konversation über Gott und die Welt.   
Er musste erneut eine Distanz schaffen, um sich selbst zu schützen.   
Severus bemerkte natürlich die Kehrtwende in Harrys Stimme, freute sich jedoch, dass es ihnen gelungen war, Harrys Gefühlswelt durcheinander zu bringen.

Der musste schon bald darauf zu seinen Studenten und lud seinen ehemaligen Professor und seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden ein, mitzukommen.  
„Sie dürfen mich gerne Begleiten. Sie und Draco. Dann können wir nach meiner Vorlesung, weiterreden. Das einzige, worum ich Sie bitte, ist meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Egal wie sie ausfällt.   
Diesen Gefallen erbat ich mir schon von Professor McGonagall.“   
Harry war bei seiner Bitte wieder ernst geworden. Es war ihm wichtig, dass die beiden verstanden, dass sie ihn nicht drängten, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sein Herz vehement nach der Zauberwelt rief. Ja ihn praktisch schon dahin trieb.

„Natürlich Mister Potter“…   
… „Parker, wenn ich bitten darf. Hier kennen mich die Leute unter James Connor Parker. Und ich möchte, dass das so bleibt.“  
„Selbstverständlich Mister Parker.“   
Severus sah eindringlich in die schönen grünen Augen seines Harrys und bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, bot er Harry das Du an.

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Schüler, also bitte tu mir den Gefallen und nenn mich Severus.“  
Erstaunt sah Harry zu dem Tränkemeister hin und meinte: „Gerne, aber nur wenn ich Harry bin. Oder James, zumindest bis wir bei mir in meiner Wohnung sind.“  
Draco, der nicht zurückstehen wollte, hielt gleich Severus, Harry die Hand hin.   
„Draco! Nenn mich Draco. Es freut mich ungemein, dich kennenzulernen James.“  
Nach dieser nicht ganz ernstgemeinten Floskel, berührten sich die Finger der drei zum ersten Mal.   
Es war das erste Mal, seit Severus den Test machte, dass sich die Triade gemeinsam berührte. Die Magie reagierte augenblicklich auf diese Begebenheit. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Stromschlag und Harry zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Was war das?“, rief er erschrocken aus und hielt seine Hand an den Körper, die sich immer noch anfühlte, als ob ein paar Volt, durch sie hindurchfliessen würden.  
„Davor musst du keine Angst haben“, versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen. Auch das ist etwas, was wir mit dir noch bereden müssen.“

Obwohl Harry skeptisch dreinblickte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Universität. Der Nachmittagsunterricht würde in einer Viertelstunde beginnen.  
Bevor sie in den Hörsaal traten, in denen er seinen normalen Unterricht abhielt, hielt er die beiden zurück.  
„Ich werde euch als Gastdozenten vorstellen. Also wundert euch nicht, falls die Studenten auch Fragen an euch richten.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, wir wissen was wir tun.“  
Da es Draco war, der diese Aussage machte, wagte Harry dies anzuzweifeln. Aber Severus wusste wie man mit nichtmagischen Menschen umging. Daher verliess er sich darauf, dass Severus auf Draco achten würde.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie den Vorlesungssaal, wo das Drama seinen Lauf nahm…


	7. Die Universität Teil 2

Es war wie vermutet. Schon der Erste Vortrag einer seiner Studenten, war über die UFO Forschung der fünfziger Jahre.  
Harry bemühte sich wirklich, nicht gelangweilt zu wirken, als Mike Smith enthusiastisch über die zweifelhaften Begebenheiten der UFO Sichtung sprach.

Mikes Aufhänger war das angeblich im Jahre 1947 bei Roswell abgestürzte UFO und die daraus resultierende Untersuchung der Besatzung, sowie der Versuch Flugzeuge zu bauen, die auf ausserirdischer Technologie basieren sollten.

Es folgte ein recht passabler Vortrag über die Verschwörungstheorie zur Mondlandung im Jahre 1969, gefolgt von dem obligaten Vortrag über den zweiten Weltkrieg und die zweifelhaften Foltermethoden der Stasiärzte.

Während Draco und auch Severus interessiert den Ausführungen der Studenten folgten; waren es für sie doch Neuigkeiten, die in der Zauberwelt noch niemals erörtert worden waren; so war es für Harry, der sich seit Jahren mit den Kriegsschauplätzen und die daraus resultierenden Verschwörungstheorien beschäftigte, nichts weltbewegendes mehr. 

Es gäbe so viel zentralere Themen, die die Studenten ansprechen könnten, wenn sie sich der Tragweite der weltweit stattfindenden Kriege nur bewusst wären. Es gab in der Vergangenheit und in der Gegenwart, so viele Scharmützel, die die heutige Zeit nachhaltig prägten, dass es fast schon unverschämt anmutete, ihnen nicht die Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die sie verdienten.  
Ehrlichkeitshalber musste Harry sagen, dass sie hier waren, um eben dies zu lernen.

Also hiess es warten, bis sich das Interesse der Studenten im Laufe der Zeit wandeln und sich von den unglaubhaften Verschwörungstheorien, wie den Ausserirdischen, oder der Mondlandung, sich subtileren Verschwörungen zuwenden würden.  
Und dabei meinte er nicht die Geheimbünde, wie die Templer, oder die Illuminaten, nur um zwei der bekannteren zu nennen, die sie natürlich in seinem Unterricht erarbeiten und erörtern würden.   
Diese Bunde, waren zum Teil sicher für die eine oder andere Misere verantwortlich, aber es gab neuzeitlichere Themen, die zumindest für Europa eine wichtigere Rolle spielten.

Aber heute wartete Harry vergeblich auf ein Highlight, das ihn positiv überrascht hätte. Kein Vortrag über die Brigate Rosse, oder die IRA in Irland, geschweige denn ein Wort, über die Rote Armee Fraktion Deutschlands. Nicht eine Silbe über die Nato, welche sein Hauptaugenmerk wäre, wenn er denn Europas Hintergründe näher beleuchten würde.

Alles schien wie immer. So normal wie immer. Nichts und Niemand, warnte Harry vor.  
Es geschah nach der nachmittäglichen kurzen Pause, die die Studenten dazu nutzten, um die Toiletten aufzusuchen, sich einen Apfel gönnten, oder sich die rauchenden Köpfe von der Sonne bestrahlen liessen… Alles ganz normal.

Die Pause endete und es kam Andrew Miller. Ein bis dato unauffälliger Student, der sich vor die Studenten stellte, um mit seiner Verschwörungstheorie zu beginnen.  
Schon sein Grinsen, welches er so vorfreudig sein Gesicht zierte, als er sich zu dem Podium begab, hätte bei Harry alle Alarmglocken ertönen lassen müssen.

Aber nichts davon, warnte Harry vor. Er nahm die Vorzeichen der Gefahr, für einmal nicht wahr.  
Müde geworden, ob der vielen anstrengenden Vorträge, setzte er sich zu Severus und Draco, die in der ersten Reihe des Hörsaals, auf den im Halbkreis um das Podium aufgebauten Sitzen, einen Platz gefunden hatten.   
Diese Sitzgelegenheiten waren für gewöhnlich diejenigen, welche von den Studenten tunlichst gemieden wurden. Zu nahe am Geschehen, meinten sie immer.  
Wie Recht seine Studenten damit hatten, sollte Harry gleich am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
Andrew Millers Vortrag begann und Harrys Leben, wurde mal wieder auf den Kopf gestellt.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass es mir heute vergönnt ist, Euch über den geheimsten aller Kriege… Den geheimsten aller Geheimbunde, und die grösste aller möglichen Verschwörungen, die weltweit vor uns verborgen gehalten werden, aufzuklären.“  
Theatralisch machte Miller eine Pause und starrte direkt in die Richtung der drei Zauberer. 

Harry standen als Zeichen von Gefahr, alle Haare zu Berge, die zu Berge stehen konnten.   
Leider kam diese Warnung zu spät.  
Ein Schauer durchzog seinen Körper und leichenblass im Gesicht, musste er mit anhören wie sein mühselig aufgebautes Leben, wie ein Kartenhaus, in sich zusammenfiel.   
Schon nach den ersten Worten, die Miller an die Studenten richtete, war Harry klar, sein Leben in der normalen Welt verloren zu haben.

„Ich möchte euch etwas über einen geheimen Krieg erzählen, der vor etwas mehr als zehn Jahren, sein grausames Ende fand.  
Es war ein jahrzehntelang andauernder Krieg, den ein grössenwahnsinniger Schwarzmagier namens Voldemort, einer, versteckten Zauberwelt aufzwang. Hier, mitten unter uns in England!“  
Ein erstes Mal musste Miller seine Stimme erheben, um das erstaunte Raunen zu übertönen, welches die Studenten von sich gaben.

„Dieser Krieg, wurde von den zauberbegabten Menschen, vor uns geheim gehalten, da man uns Zauberstabslose nicht für gut, oder eher zu wenig begabt genug ansah, um uns die Wahrheit mitzuteilen.“

Andrew Miller pausierte gewollt an dieser Stelle, damit seine Informationen in die Köpfe der Studenten gelangen konnten, die ihn ungläubig musterten.   
Vielerorts sah man die Studenten die Köpfe schütteln, ob dieser nicht sehr glaubwürdigen Worte.  
Doch Miller wusste es natürlich besser und machte weiter.

„Es ist eine Tatsache, dass die Zauberer mitten unter uns leben!   
Hier in London. In einem geheimen, für uns nicht ersichtlichen Teil der Stadt, sowie in weiten Teilen Englands und zweifellos auch Schottlands.  
Ich weiss es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber nach einigen Recherchen, bin ich überzeugt, dass die ganze Welt betroffen ist von der ganzen Geheimhaltung, welche die Zauberer uns  
nichtmagischen Menschen, aufgezwungen haben.“ 

Millers Stimme wurde in dem Masse lauter, wie sich Unruhe im Saal breit machte, als sich die ersten Buhrufe unter die Hörerschaft mischten.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit!  
Mein ältester Bruder Alvin, kann es bezeugen“, versuchte sich Andrew das Interesse der Studenten zu sichern.  
„Voldemort oder der dunkle Lord, wie ihn seine Anhänger nannten, lebte mitten unter uns.   
In dieser ominösen Zauberwelt, die sich in Gassen, Wirtshäusern und öffentlichen Gebäuden, vor unseren Augen unsichtbar gezaubert, auch heute noch versteckt… Hat Voldemort vor zehn Jahren eine unglaubliche Brutalität an den Tag gelegt.

Hat sich noch niemand von euch gefragt, warum unsere Regierung all diese unerklärlichen Tragödien vor zehn Jahren, als Unfall abstempelte, oder warum nichts darüber an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollte! Warum keine Pressemitteilungen oder Fernsehübertragungen der Tatorte erlaubt war?  
Unsere Regierung lügt uns seit Jahren an! Kann mir jemand erklären wieso?“  
Andrew Miller wusste, wie man verhängnisvolle Pausen einlegte.

„Niemand?   
Dann will ich euch einmal ein paar der Dinge aufzeigen, die mich so sehr störten, dass ich mich heute gezwungen fühle zu reden und Euch, mein Wissen anvertraue.“  
Andrew machte erneut eine theatralische Pause, in der er mit seinen Zuhörern spielte, die zwar immer noch skeptisch dreinschauten, aber zumindest nicht den Saal verliessen.  
Diese Skepsis, liess zumindest Severus aufatmen. Es war noch nicht alles verloren. Er konnte handeln.

„Es gibt keine Erklärung des Ministeriums, warum vor zehn Jahren die neue Brücke eingestürzt ist und so viele Todesopfer forderte“, redete Andrew, mit lauter Stimme weiter, während sein Blick auf die drei Zauberer geheftet war, die wütend zurückstarrten.  
„Oder zumindest eine Untersuchung, wie es zu diesem Materialverschleiss kommen konnte, die die Stahlträger und die Stahlseile der Brücke zum Reissen brachte.“

Severus sah, wie sich die Studenten erinnerten an diese brutale Zeit, die so viele Unschuldige, das Leben gekostet hatte.  
Severus war zu der Zeit, Spion in Voldemorts Reihen und musste Tatenlos zusehen, wie die Todesser, gemeinsam mit Voldemort und den Dementoren, die Muggel angriffen.  
Obwohl er es versuchte, war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, viele Menschen zu retten. Der Angriff war zu kurzfristig, aus einer Laune heraus entstanden, als Harry den dunklen Lord geärgert hatte.   
Ein Angriff auf das Dorf Hogsmade, war von Harry durch die Verbindung, die er und Voldemort dank der Fluchnarbe teilten, vorausgesehen und vereitelt worden.   
Daher Voldemorts unerwarteter Angriff auf die Muggel. Es war ein Angriff eines Wahnsinnigen, der zu der Zeit nicht mehr kontrollierbar gewesen war. Voldemort war keinem Gegenargument mehr zugänglich gewesen.   
Severus versuchte alles, um jemanden zu informieren, aber es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, den Orden des Phönix, so schnell zu verständigen.   
Noch heute, suchten ihn Albträume heim, in denen er die Muggel schreiend und qualvoll sterben sah.

Andrew Miller waren diese Erinnerungen natürlich nicht zugänglich und so machte er weiter mit seiner Rede, als ob er über das Wetter sprechen würde, das hämische Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen…

„Auch fehlt eine Erklärung des Ministeriums, warum es so viele Morde gab zu der Zeit!“ Miller erläuterte auch diese Todesursachen näher.   
„Ihr müsst Euch bewusst machen, dass diese Morde alle gleichzeitig stattfanden!   
Damals, in den Gassen und Häusern der Londoner Altstadt“, fuhr Miller mit seiner Anklage an das englische Ministerium fort.  
Gleichzeitig, mit dem Einstürzen der Brücke, wurden hunderte Menschen, tot in ihren Wohnungen oder auf den Strassen, der Londoner Altstadt gefunden.

„Morde... Die niemals aufgeklärt wurden, da es weder Beweise für eine Fremdeinwirkung, geschweige denn eine plausible Todesursache gab, die die vielen toten Menschen erklären würde.   
All diese Morde, deren Ermittlungen im Sand verliefen sind bis heute ungeklärt.   
Alles wurde von der Regierung totgeschwiegen und unter den Tisch gekehrt!“  
Die Erinnerung an die Toten, trieb dem einen oder anderen Studenten die Tränen in die Augen.  
Aber auch dieser Umstand hielt Andrew Miller nicht davon ab, weiter zu reden.

„Und warum! Ich will euch sagen warum. Weil die Zauberregierung, unseren englischen Premierminister dazu gezwungen hat. Sein Schweigen wurde erkauft. Er wurde dazu gezwungen zu schweigen, damit er seine Stellung im Ministerium halten konnte.  
Voldemort war dieser bösartige Schwarzmagier, der für all unser Leid… Für alles, was vor zehn Jahren passierte, die volle Verantwortung zu tragen hat. Voldemort ist der Mörder unserer Freunde und Verwandten.   
Ich! Und ich bin überzeugt, auch einige von Euch, haben an dem Tag Menschen verloren, die ihr kanntet und liebtet.   
Daher lasst uns die Zauberwelt nicht ungeschoren davonkommen, die sich einbildet, uns die Wahrheit vorenthalten zu können.“

Die Buhrufe der Studenten wurden lauter.

Harry sah sich nicht in der Lage, einzugreifen. Alles was geschah, überforderte ihn im Moment und er war keines klaren Gedankens fähig.  
Es war Severus, der aufstand, und sich Gehör verschaffte.   
Sich zu den Studenten hindrehend meinte er:  
„Lassen Sie uns Mister Millers Ausführungen zu Ende anhören. Ob wahr oder nicht, spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Wir sind hier und jetzt, mit Verschwörungstheorien beschäftigt.   
Also bleiben sie fair und hören zu.“

Sich wieder hinsetzend, wurde er von Draco erstaunt gemustert, der die Beweggründe nicht nachvollziehen konnte, die ihn zu diesem Schritt bewogen hatte.  
Es wurde aber klarer, mit dem nächsten Satz, den Severus Draco zuflüsterte.  
„Ich muss wissen was Miller sonst noch weiss. Andernfalls kann ich keine greifende Schadensbegrenzung betreiben.“

Harry sass immer noch mit bleichem Gesicht da und sah zu Miller hin, der mit seinem Vortrag fortfuhr, kaum dass wieder Stille eingekehrt war.  
„Lord Voldemort war eine Bestie. Eine Bestie in Menschengestalt mit einem einzigen Ziel. Uns Menschen zu zerstören und die alleinige Macht über England zu übernehmen.  
Es gibt in der Zauberwelt nur einen Menschen, oder besser gesagt Zauberer, der die Macht hatte, den schwärzesten aller Magier zu vernichten.   
Der Name dieses Helden lautet… Harry James Potter!“

Harry sah entsetzt zum Podium hin und schüttelte bittend den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass Andrew Miller weiterredete. Er wollte sich nicht verteidigen müssen. Er wollte Miller nicht verletzen müssen.  
Draco hielt ihn fest und fuhr mit dem Daumen immer wieder über Harrys Handoberfläche.   
Diese kleine Geste, beruhigte Harry so sehr, dass er atmen konnte, trotz Panikattacken und Schweissausbrüchen.  
Severus besah sich den jungen Mann besorgt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es in Harry wüten musste.

Aber Andrew Miller war noch nicht fertig mit seinem Rundumschlag.  
„Harry Potter… Ein junger Mann, der als Kleinkind, den sogenannten Todesfluch überlebte. Den Avada Kedavra… Als einziger, überlebte er diesen brutalen Angriff seitens Voldemort, der den Tod seines Vaters und seiner Mutter zur Folge hatte...   
Harry Potter schaffte es zu überleben, aber seine Eltern starben an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag.

Harry James Potter wuchs, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, in der nichtmagischen Welt auf und betrat im Alter von elf Jahren, zum ersten Mal die Zauberwelt.   
Mein Bruder Alvin, ebenfalls ein Mann mit magischen Fähigkeiten, besuchte zusammen mt Harry Potter Hogwarts. So heisst die Zauberschule in Schottland für alle zauberbegabten Menschen.   
Dieser Umstand erklärt hoffentlich, wie ich an mein fundiertes Wissen über die die Zauberwelt kam.“

„Wenn das stimmen soll, was du uns hier weissmachen willst Miller, warum weiss niemand etwas davon. Warum du und niemand sonst?“, kam ein Einwand aus dem Publikum.  
Andrew ging mit Freuden darauf ein.

„Die Verwandtschaft der Zauberer legen, wenn sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, einen Schwur ab, der die Zauberwelt davor bewahrt, entdeckt zu werden. Der Schwur verunmöglicht es den Menschen, über die Zauberwelt mit nichtmagischen Menschen zu sprechen.   
Mir ist es nur vergönnt darüber zu reden, weil ich mit einer Grippe im Bett lag, als die Zauberer kamen, um meinem Bruder den Brief zu überbringen und die Familie aufzuklären. 

Dieser Brief enthielt die Einladung nach Hogwarts. Natürlich schockte die Nachricht, den nichtmagischen Teil unserer Familie.   
Aber die Zauberer waren geübt darin, den betreffenden Personen die Antworten zu geben, die es brauchte, um die Zauberei zu erklären.  
Kurz darauf erfuhr unsere Familie vom Zauber, der die nichtmagische Bevölkerung über sich ergehen lassen muss, kaum dass sie über die Zauberei Bescheid wussten.

Immer wenn so ein Brief überbracht wird, müssen die Muggel, so nennen die Zauberer uns, einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, damit das Geheimnis der Zauberwelt gewahrt wird.  
Nach diesem Schwur, kann niemand von uns darüber reden. Auch untereinander nicht. Es verschwindet tief unten, in der Macht des Unterbewusstseins, sodass ein normaler Mensch vergisst, jemals davon gehört zu haben.

Aber wie zuvor erwähnt, lag ich krank im Bett, als die Zauberer kamen und… Was soll ich sagen… Sie haben mich wohl vergessen.   
Niemand bezog mich in diesen Schwur mit ein. Ich bin vielleicht der einzige nichtmagische Verwandte eines Zauberers, der über die Zauberwelt, ungestraft reden kann.“

Wieder prasselten Fragen auf Miller nieder, die er alle, mehr oder weniger richtig beantwortete, wie Severus erstaunt feststellte.  
Ihm war jetzt schon klar, dass nur ein weitläufiger Oblivate, den Schaden beheben konnte, den Andrew verursachte. Die Frage die sich Severus eher stellte war: Wieso machte Andrew dies, wenn er selbst einen Bruder in der Zauberwelt hatte.  
Es konnte doch nicht nur der Umstand sein, dass so viele Muggel gestorben waren. Da hätte er nicht bis zum heutigen Tage warten müssen.

Severus erinnerte sich an Alvin Miller als ein unauffälliger Hufflepuff. Kein extrem guter, aber auch kein schlechter Schüler. Alvin war ohne Ecken und Kanten durch die Schuljahre geschlittert.   
Das einzige was Severus an dieser Situation beachtenswert fand, war der Umstand, dass Alvin Miller einer der vorwurfsvollen Gesichter in der Grossen Halle gewesen war. Damals, als Harry Voldemort besiegt und kurz darauf, aus der Zauberwelt vertrieben wurde. 

Er selbst, hatte Jahre damit verbracht, die Erinnerungen derjenigen Zauberer zu sichten, die damals in der Grossen Halle waren.   
Severus hatte verstehen wollen, was wirklich geschehen war.   
Heute war er zum ersten Mal dankbar, dass er sich diese vielen grausamen Erinnerungen angetan hatte. Halfen sie ihm doch, Andrew Miller ein klein wenig besser zu verstehen.

Severus sah dem jungen Mann direkt ins Gesicht, als dieser weiterfuhr mit seiner unglaublichen Geschichte.  
Andrew hatte noch lange nicht sein ganzes Pulver verschossen, wie auch Draco erkennen musste, als er verzweifelt versuchte Harry Trost zu spenden, da er keine Chance sah, Harry vor dem Kommenden zu bewahren.

„Harry Potter sollte eigentlich als Held gefeiert werden, müsste man meinen.  
Aber leider hatte es der Retter der Zauberwelt vorgezogen, Menschen zu retten, die es nicht wert waren, gerettet zu werden liess Menschen sterben, die er andernfalls hätte retten können.   
Daher kam für viele Zauberer, die Vernichtung des dunklen Lords zu spät. Ein Umstand den sie dem Helden der Zauberwelt anlasteten.“

„Wenn man einen Preis für theatralische Pausen übergeben könnte; Andrew Miller hätte den auf sicher“, flüsterte Severus Draco zu, der dies mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Draco sah mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl weiter zu dem Mann, der gerade die Zauberwelt verriet.

„Harry Potter vernichtete zwar Voldemort, aber zu einem viel zu grossen Preis.   
Trotz des Umstandes, dass er ein Held sein sollte, wurden ihm die vielen Toten angelastet, die seinetwegen starben, an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag vor zehn Jahren.  
Genau am ersten Mai 1998 begann die siegreiche Schlacht auf Hogwarts Ländereien und mündete am zweiten Mai in eine Siegesfeier, die allerdings ohne den Bezwinger Voldemorts stattfand.

Der Retter der Zauberwelt, war aus der Zauberwelt vertrieben worden.   
Harry Potter verliess die Zauberwelt verletzt, verraten und gedemütigt.   
Seither wohnt der Held, mitten unter uns. Hier, ganz in der Nähe unserer Universität. Sie alle kennen diesen Mann und wissen gar nicht, wen sie vor sich stehen haben, wenn sie ihm zuhören, wie er über den Frieden redet.   
Der Retter der Zauberwelt… Harry James Potter...“, hier machte Miller eine weitere bedeutungsschwangere Pause, bevor er Harrys Leben endgültig auf den Kopf stellte. 

Diese Pause, war jedoch sein entscheidender Fehler.   
Gab sie Severus die Zeit, sich vorzubereiten. Er wusste was folgen würde und machte sich bereit.   
Praktisch gleichzeitig, mit Andrew Millers Offenbarung, sprach er seinen Zauber.

„Der Retter der Zauberwelt… Harry James Potter, ist unser hochgeschätzter Professor James Connor Parker!“  
Andrew sah in das geschockte Gesicht seines Professors und sah die Entschlossenheit, mit der Severus aufstand, seinen Zauberstab zog und die rettenden Worte sprach.  
„AMNESIA!“ Gefolgt mit dem alles entscheidenden Gedächtnisveränderungszauber: „OBLIVATE!“   
Draco stand ebenfalls da, den Zauberstab in der Hand, mit dem er allerdings auf Andrew Miller zielte, um ihn mit einem Fesselzauber zu binden, bevor er sich den Eingangstüren widmete, die er allesamt schloss.  
Es war besser, niemanden rauszulassen. Nicht bevor eine Fraktion aus Ärzten aus dem Mungo, sowie die Auroren des Ministeriums da waren um sicherzustellen, dass die Muggel nichts mehr über die Zauberwelt wussten.  
Severus war sich zwar sicher, alles richtig gemacht zu haben, aber die Verantwortung oblag nicht ihm. 

Harry sass da, die Augen starr, den Mund verzogen und starrte ausdruckslos in die Menge.

 

Severus hatte keine Zeit für Harry. Erst musste er einen Patronus erschaffen, den er ins Ministerium schickte, während Draco seinen Patronus, ins Mungo Krankenhaus schickte.

Harry sass immer noch da und besah sich den Scherbenhaufen, der sein Leben mal wieder war.  
Monoton drehte er sich zu Severus und Draco hin und fragte:  
„Warum seid ihr hergekommen?“, wollte er mit vorwurfsvollem Blick wissen.   
„Bevor ich die Zauberwelt wieder betrat, war alles in Ordnung und jetzt… Ein paar Tage später, ist alles kaputt, was ich mir so mühselig aufgebaut hab. Also wer von euch ist schuld? Wem kann ich die Fresse polieren für diese Scheisse!“  
Zum Schluss hin schrie er seinen Frust den beiden ins Gesicht, während er mit den Fäusten auf das vor ihm stehende Pult einschlug.

„Harry…“  
„Nein, Severus, sag nichts. Ich will eure verlogene Scheisse nicht hören. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe. Verschwindet aus meinem Leben! Ich will euch nicht mehr sehen. Ich will alleine sein. Hört ihr! Geht einfach…“  
„Harry! Du weisst dass das nicht geht. Wir können nicht weg. Die Auroren kommen. Hast du Andrew Millers Enthüllung schon vergessen?“

Harry wollte Severus Argumentationen nicht hören. Er wusste er konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen. Aber er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.  
„Wisst ihr was!“, rief er daher frustriert…   
„Dann gehe ich. Ich muss nicht auf die Auroren warten. Ich muss nicht dabei sein, wenn die Ärzte aus dem Mungo, meine Studenten untersuchen. Hört ihr, meine Studenten! Es war mein Leben und ihr habt es wieder einmal zerstört…“  
Noch während er schrie, kamen die Tränen.

Draco wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, aber Harry wehrte ihn mit der Hand ab.  
„Nicht! LASS MICH IN RUHE!“, schrie er einen bleichen Draco an, der etwas mitgenommen wirkte über die abwesende Haltung seitens Harry.   
Auch wenn er ihn verstehen konnte, tat diese Ablehnung extrem weh.  
Hektisch sah Harry nach seinen Studenten, die ob des starken Zaubers, benommen dasassen und nicht wussten, was ihnen geschah.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Andrew Miller, der gefesselt oben auf dem Podium war, ebenfalls gezeichnet vom Amnesia.   
Severus hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nur sie als Zauberer, schienen vom Gedächtnisveränderungszauber ausgenommen worden zu sein.

Die Türen des Saals öffneten sich und die Auroren traten ein, dicht gefolgt von den Mitarbeitern des St.Mungo.  
Harry nutzte diese Chance und verliess fluchtartig den Saal, kaum dass Draco und Severus auf die Auroren zutraten, um die Sachlage zu erklären.  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Head-Auror trat mit ernster Miene zu den beiden und sah sich um.

Niemand bemerkte einen geschockten Professor, der den Campus verliess.   
Niemandem vielen die Turbulenzen auf, die aus Professor James Connor Parkers Hörsaal kamen.   
Denn niemand sah in diese Richtung.   
Der Veränderungszauber hielt. Es schien einfach nicht wichtig zu sein. Alles was mit dem Friedensforscher zu tun hatte verblasste.   
Die Menschen konnten sich bald nur noch wage daran erinnern, einmal einen Professor namens Parker gekannt zu haben und bis zum Abend hin, waren alle Erinnerungen der Menschen, die an der Universität Vorlesungen besucht, oder gegeben hatten, weg.   
Einen Professor James Connor Parker hatte es nie gegeben…

 

Harry lief geschockt nach Hause. Seine kleine Wohnung. Sein Anker, ein Leben, erwartete ihn da.  
Tränenüberströmt fiel er Alison in die Arme.   
Wut durchströmte diese kleine Frau, als sie sich von Vorwürfen geplagt, um ihren jungen Freund kümmerte, der gleich einem Häufchen Elend, am grossen Tisch der Metzgerei sass, deren Eingangstür ein Schild mit dem Aufdruck, "Geschlossen" zierte, kaum dass Scott heimgekommen war und den Zustand seines Ziehsohnes sah.

Den beiden lieben älteren Menschen war es zu verdanken, dass Harry nicht ganz durchdrehte, sondern einigermassen auf dem Boden der Realität blieb.  
Sie entliessen ihn in seine Wohnung, als sie sicher waren, dass ihr Jungchen die Nacht überleben würde.

Emotional am Boden und seelisch kaputt, betrat ein deprimierter Harry seine kleine Wohnung.  
Die Dusche lief. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass Alexander da war.  
Schuldbewusst musste Harry zugeben, nicht eine Sekunde an seinen Liebsten gedacht zu haben, seit er Severus und Draco gesehen hatte.

Müde setzte er sich auf das Sofa und wartete darauf, dass sein Schatz aus der Dusche kam.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Gepäckstücke, die in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers standen und er wusste, dass seine und Alexanders Zeit, mal wieder begrenzt war.   
Die nächste Geschäftsreise stand an.

Harry schenkte sich ein grosszügig bemessenes Glas Rotwein ein.   
Er fand, er hatte sich dies heute mehr als verdient.   
Mit zittrigen Händen umfasste er sein Glas und trank einen grossen Schluck, als er auch schon hörte, wie der Wasserstrahl abgestellt wurde und ein halbnackter Alexander, das Bad verliess.  
Nur ein kleines Tuch um die Lenden geschlungen, stand er da und sah Harry an, der auf dem Sofa sass.

Alexanders Euphorie, beim Anblick seines Liebsten, hielt sich in Grenzen. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichts konnte man eher als düster, oder sorgenvoll bezeichnen.  
„Ah, du bist schon da? Ich habe noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet“, meinte er dann auch freudlos, als er sich ebenfalls ein Glas dieses schweren Burgunders einschenkte und sich zu Harry setzte.

Harry, selbst nicht auf der Höhe, erkannte die Kälte augenblicklich, die hinter den Worten seines Liebhabers stand und stand auf.  
„Du musst wieder weg, nicht?“, kam es zittriger aus Harrys Mund, als es beabsichtigt war.  
„James!... Ich…“ Tief atmete Alexander ein, als ob er nicht wusste, wie er das Gespräch beginnen wollte.

Doch Harry hatte anderes im Sinn, als Reden.   
Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden, der Stress, den er im Innern fühlte, musste er irgendwie kanalisieren.   
Und Sex war für ihn immer eine funktionierende Methode um seine Emotionen erden zu können.

Die leichte Bekleidung seines Schatzes, zusammen mit Harrys Stressgefühl machten, dass die Erregung praktisch sofort, von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Harry stand auf und trat an Alexander heran, der nachdenklich in sein Weinglas starrte.  
Harrys Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.   
Sie nahmen Alex zuerst das Glas aus der Hand, bevor er sich hingebungsvoll der Brust seines Liebsten widmete.

Alexanders Einwurf: „James! Lass es sein, wir müssen Reden“, nahm er nicht wahr, oder wollte es nicht hören.  
Er setzte sich auf den Schoss seines Liebsten und küsste sich hingebungsvoll vom Mund bis zur erotischen Stelle an der Halsbeuge.  
„Später Alex. Jetzt will ich dich nur spüren. Nicht reden. Nur fühlen!“

Auch wenn Alexander reden wollte, liessen ihn die Zärtlichkeiten, die James ihm angedeihen liess, nicht kalt.  
Ein letztes Mal versuchte er ihn dazu zu bringen, ihm zuzuhören.  
„James! Bitte! Ich meine es ernst! Wir müssen zuerst reden!“  
„Ich auch. Alles was ich tue, meine ich verdammt ernst Alexander. Ich brauche dich. Und ich brauche dich jetzt. Also nimm mich zuerst… Dann reden wir. Versprochen.“

Harrys samtene Stimme liess Alexander nicht kalt und sein Penis reagierte auf die Stimulation seines Körpers.  
Schliesslich war er auch nur ein schwacher Mann, der den sexuellen Nöten, keinen Widerstand leisten konnten, wenn sie ihn überkamen.  
Er wusste es war falsch, dass er dieses wichtige Gespräch verschob. Er war sich sicher, dass James ihn zum Teufel schicken würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr.  
Einmal noch, wollte er auf die Avancen seines männlichen Liebhabers eingehen, bevor er diesem Leben, ein für alle Mal auf Wiedersehen sagte.


	8. Ein schwerer Verrat

Harry knabberte und leckte sich über die Haut seines Liebsten, der ob der zärtlichen Tortur stöhnte und begann, ihn aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen.  
Bald schon sass Harry nackt auf dem Schoss seines Geliebten dessen Lendentuch schon längst entfernt worden war.

Stöhnen warf Harry den Kopf in den Nacken, als Alexander ihre beiden Erektionen mit einer Hand umfasste und sie aneinander rieb.  
Lusttropfen lösten sich aus beiden Schäften, die Alexander als natürliches Lubricant verwendete, während er ihnen beiden Lust verschaffte.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem sinnlichen Kuss und ihre Zungen umspielten einander mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die seinesgleichen suchte.  
Harry glaubte zergehen zu müssen.

Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden hatte ihn so sehr mitgenommen, dass er sich auf eine harte Gangart seitens seines Geliebten eingestellt hatte. So wie meist, wenn Harry oder Alexander Sorgen mit sich herum trugen und sie sich den Ärger wegficken wollten.  
Aber für einmal schien es Alexander nicht zu merken, wie sehr Harry die Schmerzen brauchen würde, um vergessen zu können.

Die Zärtlichkeit, die Alexander ihm angedeihen liess, hatte etwas schmerzlich Schönes und Harry konnte nicht anders, ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter, als er sich auf den zärtlichen Kuss einließ, den ihm Alexander schenkte.

Sanft und Zärtlich, arbeitete sich Alexander an Harrys Erlösung heran. Er schien keine Eile zu haben, sondern gab Harry das Gefühl, in einer Luftblase gefangen zu sein, die keinen Ärger und keinen Frust hineinliess.  
Und dann hörte Harry auf zu denken. Er liess sie fallen und gab sich den talentierten Händen seines Liebsten hin, der ihm den Himmel auf Erden schenkte.

Beide Hände unter Harrys Arschbacken geschoben, hob Alex seinen Schatz an und stand auf.   
Zärtlich legte er Harry auf das Sofa und kniete sich davor, auf den weichen und flauschigen Teppich.   
Eine erotische Spur aus Schmetterlingsküssen hinter sich lassend, arbeitete sich Alexander, Harrys Körper hinunter.  
Der Stöhnte und keuchte, wimmerte und bettelte, dass Alexander sich endlich seiner Erbarmen und ihn von der süssen Tortur erlösen sollte.

Alex hatte natürlich anderes im Sinn, als so schnell, Harrys Bitten zu erfüllen.   
Er platzierte ein Bein seines Liebsten über der Sofalehne und winkelte das andere leicht an, damit er Harrys Gemächt entblösst vor sich liegen hatte.

Harry, der mit seinen Augen, dem Blick seines Geliebten gefolgt war, konnte nicht anders, als stöhnend auf die Gier zu reagieren, die er in den Augen seines Liebsten sah, während sich der sinnliche Mund über sein Glied stülpte.

Harrys moschusartiger Geruch, schoss Alexander direkt in die Lenden und er rieb sich hemmungslos, während er den Schwanz seines Gegenübers verwöhnte.  
Bald schon verwöhnte er abwechslungsweise Hoden und Penis, bevor er einen Finger an die versteckte Öffnung seines Schatzes legte und sanft drückte.

Wie ein Orkan, reagierte Harry auf die Liebkosung seines Afters, als die Prostata zielstrebig von Alexander malträtiert wurde.  
Er stieß mit der Hüfte vor, damit sein erregtes Glied immer tiefer, in den Rachen seines Schatzes eindringen konnte.  
Alexander, der seinen Würgreflex normalerweise sehr gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wurde es ob dieser hemmungsloser Wildheit doch etwas zu tief und zu hart.   
Um nicht zu würgen, hielt er das Becken seines Schatzes mit eisernem Griff fest, während er seinen Mund vom bettelnden Schwanz seines Liebsten löste.

Schnell entnahm er dem Lubricant, welches sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen hatten, eine großzügig bemessene Menge Gleitgel, welches er auf seine Finger und an Harrys Öffnung strich.  
In schneller Folge stieß er erst mit zwei, bald schon mit drei Fingern zu, um Harrys Öffnung seiner Größe anzupassen.

Hingebungsvoll sah er in das verklärte Gesicht seines Schatzes, der all seine Emotionen, seine Liebe, einfach alle Gefühle in seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu legen vermochte, als Alexander seine Erektion mit Gleitgel einschmierte und sich langsam in ihn schob.

Die Stellung in der sie sich befanden wurde ihnen schon bald unbequem. So löste sich Alexander widerwillig aus seinem Liebsten.  
Er drehte Harry von sich weg und liess ihn auf dem Sofa knien, den Oberkörper über die Lehne gelegt, die Beine gespreizt, kam Alexander in den Genuss eines knackigen Hintern, der sich ihm einladend entgegenstreckte, während sein Besitzer, stöhnen und wimmernd darum bat, hart und fest genommen zu werden.

Da auch Alexander seine Lust, kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte, stieß er mit seinen Schwanz, in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zu und hielt nur kurz still, um sich zu fangen, da er bei der Enge sonst gleich abgespritzt hätte.

Sich um Kontrolle bemühend, begann er sich in seinem Liebhaber zu bewegen. Die tiefen und harten Stösse, liessen auch ihn, Laute der Lust ausstossen und so war das Wohnzimmer bald erfüllt von Stöhnen, Wimmern und Aahs und Fucks und all die lustverhangenen Worte, die sie sich gegenseitig entgegen stöhnten, wann immer Haut auf Haut klatschte und sich Alexanders Hoden an Harrys Hintern rieben.

Immer schneller stieß Alex in Harry. Immer gutturaler wurden ihre Laute. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Harry nicht mehr konnte, sich zwischen die Beine Griff um sich zu berühren.  
Bald darauf, war er soweit. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und schrie seine Erlösung laut hinaus, als er sich schubweise ergoss. Sein Samen lief ihm über die Hand, landete auf dem Sofa, seinem Bauch… Einfach überall, um ihn herum. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals diese Menge an Samenflüssigkeit aus seinem Penis herausgepresst zu haben.

Spasmische Kontraktionen schlossen seinen Anus fest um Alexanders Härte, der diese Stimulation nicht mehr ertrug und sich nach ein paar Stössen entlud.  
Hart zog er Harry zu sich heran, während er ein letztes Mal wie ein Verrückter in ihn stiess.  
Harry, der nach so viel Zärtlichkeit, nicht mit so viel Härte gerechnet hatte, schrie schmerzhaft auf, als sein unterdessen doch leicht wunder Hintern so brutal behandelt wurde.

„Gott Alex was…?“, weiter kam er nicht, da er von Alexander erneut von hinten gepackt und genommen wurde. Harrys Anus wurde so lange malträtiert, bis Alexander ein zweites Mal mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam.  
Harry fühlte sich wund und ausgenutzt, als er sich vom Sofa erhob und spürte, wie ihm das Sperma seines Freundes aus ihm heraus lief.  
Den Schmerz ignorierend, der durch seinen Hintern schoss, setzte er sich neben Alex, der aus irgendeinem Grund, weinend daneben sass, die Hände vor sein Gesicht geschlagen, kaum dass er sich aus Harry gelöst hatte.

„Hey, was ist los?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig nach, da er seiner Stimme, die noch ganz rau von all dem Gestöhne war, nicht richtig traute.  
Alexander sah in die wunderschönen grünen Augen seines Gegenübers und wusste, er würde heute diesen Mann bis ins Mark verletzen.

„Harry… Ich…“ schluchzend brach er ab, als ihm die ganze Tragweite seines Handelns klar wurde.  
„Harry! Es tut mir so leid…“ Wieder musste er abbrechen, als ihn die Tränen übermannten.

Harry, der heute schon genug mitgemacht hatte, war nicht in der Stimmung, für Halbwahrheiten und merkte, wie er ärgerlich wurde.  
„Sag einfach, was du zu sagen hast. Mit stottern und um den heißen Brei herumreden, machst du es auch nicht besser.“

Alexander schniefte und griff sich ein Taschentuch, bevor er sich anschickte, sein Leben vor James auszubreiten, der ihn mit grossen, wässrigen Augen ansah.  
So wie schien, ahnte James schon, dass es ein Abschied für immer war, den auf ihn zukommen würde.

Aber die Art und Weise, wie Alexander McTavis aus seinem Leben schied, würde ihn sein gesamtes restliches Leben schmerzen.  
Harry hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht, das…

„Mein Chef hat mich heute zu sich gerufen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich meinen Abschied aus London nehmen muss.  
So wie es aussieht, hat sich meine Frau bei ihm gemeldet hat, mit der Bitte, mich näher an unseren Wohnort in Irland zu versetzen.  
Sie hat meinem Chef klar gemacht, dass sie sich sonst scheiden lassen will.“

„Alex, was redest du da? Du! Verheiratet?  
Gott ich dachte du bist…“  
„Ich bin nicht schwul James“, kam es leise aus Alexanders Mund.  
„Ich liebe deinen Körper und ich liebe deine Enge. Aber ich bin nicht schwul. Ich habe eine Frau und zwei liebevolle Kinder!“   
Um Verständnis bittend sah Alexander zu Harry hin.  
„Ich kann sie nicht verlieren! Bitte, du musst mich verstehen. Ich mag dich, aber…“  
Ängstlich sah Alex in die Augen seines Lovers, der nicht fassen konnte, was ihm da an den Kopf geworfen wurde.

„Kinder!“   
Harry konnte es nicht fassen. So laut er konnte schrie er seinen Frust, seine Enttäuschung, einfach alles was ihn gerade beschäftigte hinaus und wusste doch, dass er nichts mehr ausrichten konnte.   
Nichts mehr ausrichten wollte.   
Niemals würde er den Grund für eine Scheidung sein wollen.   
Diese Kinder brauchten ihren Vater. Diese Kinder brauchten eine intakte Familie.   
Wenn es jemanden gab, der wusste von was er sprach, dann ja wohl Harry.   
Harry hatte sich die ganzen Jahre seiner Kindheit, eine intakte Familie gewünscht. Nicht einmal seinem grössten Feind, würde er eine zerrüttete Kindheit wünschen.

Und ganz sicher wollte er Alexanders Familie nicht auseinanderreißen. Zumal Alex schon klar gemacht hatte, für wen er sich entschieden hatte.  
Auch wenn Harry Alex verstehen konnte, schmerzte der Verlust sehr, da er noch niemals für jemand so viel Lust, so viel Leidenschaft und… Nein… Liebe konnte er dies nicht mehr nennen… Das wäre gelogen.  
Aber er hatte noch niemals so empfunden wie mit Alex und es tat ihm wirklich weh, von diesem Menschen betrogen worden zu sein.  
Wütend drehte sich Harry zu Alexander herum, um sich seinen Frust von der Seele zu schreien.  
„Du hast Kinder, bist verheiratet und hältst dir mich als deinen Ficker! Sag mal spinnst du. Wie kannst du das mir, aber schlimmer noch: Wie kannst du das deiner Familie antun.  
Ich fass es nicht. Da Fickst du mich seit Jahren um den Verstand und ich weiß nicht einmal, dass du eine Familie hast.“

„James… Ich weiß es tönt falsch, aber auf meine Weise habe ich dich geliebt.“  
„Auf deine Weise!“, höhnte Harry zu tiefst verletzt. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er musste alleine sein.  
„Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde aus meinem Leben. Ich will dich nie mehr sehen!“  
Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Harry, nackt wie er war, die Koffer seines Ex und schmiss sie aus seiner Wohnung.   
Alex, der schon mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, schlüpfte in eine Jeans und ein Hemd, bevor er zu einem letzten Erklärungsversuch ansetzte.  
„James… Ich liebe dich, auf meine Weise… Aber du musst mich verstehen… Bitte… Meine Familie…“

„Geh und lass mich in Frieden. Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen.“  
Demonstrativ verliess Harry das Wohnzimmer und begab sich ins Bad. Mit einem Knall schloss er die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich auf die Schüssel. Die Hände vor die Augen gepresst und leise schluchzend.  
Er hörte, wie sich die Eingangstür schloss und glaubte ein erstickter Aufschrei zu hören, war sich aber nicht sicher. Dies konnte auch aus seiner Einbildung heraus, entstanden sein.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er auf der Kloschüssel ausharrte. Einmal hörte er Alison, die klopfte und nach ihm rief, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft ihr gegenüber zu treten.  
Alles was er wollte, war alleine sein und die Scherben seines Lebens beweinen.  
Als er keine Tränen mehr hatte, stand er auf, verließ das Bad und machte das, was viele in seiner Situation taten. Er betrank sich. Wein, Bier, Whiskey, alles direkt aus der Flasche. Eine um die andere leerte er, bis er nur noch ein lallendes willenloses Individuum war.  
Die Flasche Wein, entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Harry selbst merkte wie er abdrifte in die Sorglosigkeit des Vergessens.

 

Draco und Severus waren unterdessen mit den Auroren dabei, Harrys Studenten wieder in die Freiheit zu entlassen.  
Dies war ein riesen Stück Arbeit, da bei allen eine glaubhafte Geschichte eingepflanzt werden musste, warum sie sich heute in der Universität befanden.

Ewigkeiten, besprachen sie sich mit den Ärzten und den Auroren.   
Protokoll um Protokoll musste geschrieben werden, bevor sie sich endlich auf die Suche nach Harry machen konnten.  
Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich Sorgen über den Gemütszustand des Mannes machte, den er eigentlich nur in die Arme nehmen und beschützen wollte.  
So schnell es ging, begaben sie sich zu Harrys Wohnung, da sie annahmen, dass Harry sich in seine vier Wände geflüchtet hatte.  
Sie wurden nicht enttäuscht.  
Vor der Metzgerei trafen sie auf eine wütende Alison, die ihnen gehörig den Kopf wusch.  
„Was habt ihr mit James gemacht. Er kam ganz verstört nach Hause. Ist es das was ihr im Sinn hattet, als ihr ihn suchtet? Dass er wieder so wird, wie er vor zehn Jahren war?“

„Natürlich nicht Mam…“ Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf ob der Anschuldigung.  
„Wir wollen ihn nach Hause holen. Wir wollen ihn nicht verletzen. Das Ganze ist ein riesen Missverständnis.“  
Draco konnte ihr den wahren Grund für Harrys Zustand wohl kaum verraten, daher waren die Entschuldigungen auch so wage.

Das laute Geschrei, welches aus der Wohnung oberhalb der Metzgerei zu hören war, erlöste die beiden.  
Das war ganz klar Harry, der sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, gefolgt von einer Männerstimme, welche zumindest die beiden Zauberer nicht kannten.  
Alison schien nicht erstaunt, diese Stimme zu hören, aber die Worte, die zu hören waren, liess sie geschockt innehalten und lauschen.

Worte wie Kinder, Frau, Scheidung und Irland, ließen die Laune der älteren Dame auf den Tiefpunkt sinken.  
Seufzend murmelte sie Worte wie: „Muss das sein.“ Und! „Warum immer James“, vor sich hin.

Severus und Draco standen da und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten.  
Einerseits zog es sie zu Harry, aber andererseits wussten sie, dass die beiden Streithähne ihren Disput klären sollten, bevor sie Harry noch mehr aus der Fassung brachten.

Das Zuschlagen von Harrys Wohnungstür wurde von schnellen Schritten begleitet.   
Severus sah, wie ein nachlässig gekleideter Mann die Treppe hinunter lief, während er noch die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss.  
Alison, die bis auf die paar Worte vorhin, stumm daneben gestanden hatte, trat auf Alexander zu.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, die es in sich hatte.  
„Wie konntest du James nur so belügen. Das hat er nicht verdient!“  
Wütend sah sie in das geknickte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.   
„Geh nach Irland und lass James, in Zukunft, ja in Ruhe.   
Werde glücklich mit deiner Frau und deinen Kindern. Hier bist du nicht länger willkommen.“

„Alison… Ich… Es tut mir Leid Mama Alison!“, schluchzte Alex, während er sich zu der mütterlichen Frau hinunterbeugte um ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.  
„Ich liebe euch wirklich! Es tut mir so unendlich leid was ich euch, aber vor allem James, angetan hab.   
Ich bin ein Feigling, dass ich euch nicht früher die Wahrheit gesagt habe! Jedes Mal, wenn ich es ihm sagen wollte, verließ mich der Mut. Ich mag James nicht so geliebt haben, wie er es verdient hat, aber bis gestern war ich nicht bereit ihn loszulassen.“

„Aber jetzt bist du es! Ich fass es nicht.“ Entrüstet sah Alison zu dem jungen Mann, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihn zu kennen.   
„Geh zu deiner Frau und deinen Kindern und bete, dass sie niemals herausfinden, was für ein Mensch du wirklich bist.“  
Mit einem letzten vorwurfsvollen Blick wandte sich Alison ab und ging in ihre Metzgerei zurück.

Alexander, dem Tränen das Gesicht herunterliefen, sah noch ein letztes Mal in Richtung von Harrys Wohnung, während er sein Gepäck schulterte und sich für immer aus dieser Strasse… Aus London… Aus England, aber vor allem… Aus Harrys Leben entfernte.  
Alexander ging und liess Harry mit seiner Wut und seinem Kummer alleine.

Severus und Draco sahen sich an und begaben sich zu Alison in die Metzgerei, obwohl alles in ihnen danach schrie, sich Harry zu nähern. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment war.  
Sie mussten Harry Zeit geben, sich zu beruhigen und sich zu fangen.

Draco hoffte, durch Alison etwas mehr über Harrys Zeit in der Muggelwelt zu erfahren. Er wollte verstehen können, warum Harry so an ihr hing.  
Für einen Reinblüter wie Draco, war diese Welt ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne Magie, in London überleben zu können.  
Für ihn, sah alles so… Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, wie er London ohne Magie fand, aber es gefiel ihm hier nicht.  
Er freute sich schon auf den Moment, wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden. Hoffentlich mit Harry.

Unterdessen waren sie im Innern der Metzgerei angelangt und sahen diese liebevolle ältere Frau, wie sie leise weinte und in ihr Taschentuch schniefte.  
Severus konnte gar nicht anders, als die kleine Frau in die Arme zu nehmen um ihr ein klein wenig Trost zu spenden.

Alison liess sich gerne ein wenig herzen, tat der Verrat seitens Alexander doch mehr weh, als sie sich eingestehen wollte.  
Er war ihr im Laufe der Jahre, die er nun schon an James Seite war, ans Herz gewachsen.  
Ihr Herz floss über vor Mitleid als sie an James dachte, wie er sich gerade fühlen musste. Alleine und traurig in der kleinen Wohnung.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich doch an den Tisch. Ich bringe ihnen schnell einen Kaffee und sehe erstmal nach James“, meinte sie, als sie sich resolut aus den Armen des Tränkemeisters befreite und nach hinten eilte um James Besucher zu bewirten.

„Bitte machen Sie sich keine Umstände Mrs Parkham. Wir möchten nicht stören, würden James aber gerne ein wenig Zeit lassen, sich zu beruhigen.“  
Severus war viel zu aufgewühlt um auch nur an Kaffee zu denken. Er wollte sehen, dass es Harry gut ging. Eine innere Unruhe hatte sich seiner bemächtigt und lies ihn nervös und fahrig wirken.

Auch Draco hatte sich schon mehrfach die schweißnassen Hände an seiner guten Hose abgewischt. Etwas was er im Normalfall niemals machen würde.  
„Soll ich Sie begleiten Mrs Parkham? Vielleicht brauchen Sie Hilfe?“   
„Nein, nein mein Lieber. Sie bleiben bei Ihrem Partner. Ich kenne James. Wenn er so Verletzt wurde, dann kommt niemand an ihn heran.   
Aber ich will es zumindest versuchen. Ich bin schon froh, wenn er mir sagt, dass es ihm gut geht.“

Die Sorge, die aus Alisons Worten herauszuhören waren, ließen auch Draco besorgt seinen Liebsten mustern, der mit verschränkten Händen am Tisch sass, das Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske.  
Draco, der seinen Partner besser kannte, als jemand sonst auf dieser Welt, erkannte sofort, das sich Severus Sorgen über Harrys Gesundheitszustand machte.

Alison begab sich unterdessen in das obere Stockwerk, wo sie an James Tür klopfte und hoffte, dass Harry eine Reaktion zeigen würde.  
„Jungchen, bitte mach auf. Ich bin es… Alison. Bitte James! Ich mache mir Sorgen.“  
Sie versuchte es noch eine ganze Weile, musste aber einsehen, keinen Erfolg zu haben.  
Sie hörte nichts von James und er kam weder an die Tür, noch antwortete er auf ihre Fragen.

Niedergeschlagen trat sie zu Severus und Draco, die unterdessen von Scott mit etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken versorgt worden waren.  
Scott sprach nie viel, aber wie es schon Harry ergangen war, fühlten auch sie sich bei dem väterlichen Mann extrem wohl und hätten ihm wahrscheinlich die ganze Misere erzählt, wenn nicht Alison mit einer Leichenbittermine hinunter gekommen wäre.

Er macht nicht auf. Ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.“  
Alison sah ihren Mann an, als ob der etwas an der verzwickten Situation ändern könnte.  
Der brummte dann auch nur etwas von, „Lass mal Al, ich gehe einmal nach James schauen. Er kann sich ja nicht den ganzen Abend verbarrikadieren.“  
Und mit einem Seitenblick zu Severus und Draco!   
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht das gleiche vor wie Alexander. Dann müsste ich Sie meines Hauses verweisen.“

Severus ehrliche Miene und Dracos offener Blick schien ihn zu besänftigen, da er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ, um nach James zu sehen.  
Scott kannte im Gegensatz zu Alison keine Scham und öffnete, nachdem er auf sein Klopfen und sein Rufen, keine Antwort erhielt, die Tür. 

Was er sah, liess ihn alle Vorsicht über Bord werfen und so schnell als möglich zu Harry eilen.  
Bewusstlos und nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, lag Harry da. Dank seines Alkoholkonsums in eine Welt des Vergessens eingetaucht, die letzte Whiskyflasche noch neben sich…


	9. Die Entscheidung

Unten in der Metzgerei, war Severus nervös und fahrig.  
Ruhelos marschierte er im Verkaufsraum hin und her. Er schaffte es nicht, seine Angst, zu ignorieren.  
Mit pochendem Herzen, wandte er sich an Harrys Vermieterin.

„Mrs Parkham, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich muss nach James sehen. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.“  
„Soll ich mitkommen Sev?“, fragte Draco, der ebenfalls mit schweißnassen Händen zu kämpfen hatte.

Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn wir alle gehen. Sollten wir uns täuschen, ist es so oder so egal. Das einzige was passieren kann ist ein wütender James. Also nichts, was wir heute nicht schon erlebt haben.“

Obwohl Severus die Worte absichtlich leicht dahin gesagt hatte, merkte man ihm an, dass er nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
Gemeinsam liefen sie Mrs Parkham nach, die sich so schnell sie es vermochte, die Treppe hinauf begab, wo sie schon ihren Mann rufen hörte.

„Schnell! Er ist nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe brauchen.“  
Severus eilte an der älteren Frau vorbei und lief in Richtung der Stimme.  
Was er zu sehen bekam, schockte ihn. Auf Kommando schaltete er in den Heiler Modus.  
Schnell sank er neben Scott in die Knie und überprüfte Harrys Vitalwerte.

„Seine Atmung ist viel zu flach und der Puls rast. Wir sollten ihn in eine Seitenlage bringen.“  
Severus bemühte sich, sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während er Harry erstversorgte, dessen Alkoholexzess, gefährliche Ausmasse angenommen hatte.  
So wie es aussah, war Harry im Delirium, verursacht durch den Alkohol und dem Stress des heutigen Tages.  
Vielleicht konnte man sogar die letzten Tage zusammenzählen, die diesen totalen Zusammenbruch verursacht hatten. Es war doch einiges zusammengekommen die letzten Tage. Vielleicht mehr, als ein einzelner Mann zu ertragen vermochte.

Severus blickte Draco in die Augen, der eine verzweifelte Alison in den Armen hielt, die haltlos schluchzte und am Liebsten zu ihrem Jungchen geeilt wäre.  
Dracos Augen blickten angsterfüllt, als er in die Richtung seiner Liebsten blickte.  
Nur für die Frau in seinen Armen bewahrte er die Contenance, da sie ansonsten zusammenbrechen würde. Da musste Draco halt den Starken spielen.  
Alison schien extrem zerbrechlich und Draco wollte sie nicht sich selbst überlassen.

Severus versuchte in der Zwischenzeit, zusammen mit Scott, Harry zu stabilisieren.  
Ohne seine Zauber, die er vor den Muggeln ja nicht ausführen durfte, war dies nicht so einfach.  
Er verfluchte sich, da seine zauberstabs- und tränkelosen Fähigkeiten der Heilkunde beschränkt waren.  
Hilfesuchend sah er zu Draco und versuchte ihm mental mitzuteilen, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Hilfe, damit sie endlich Harry helfen konnten. 

Die Muggel mussten die Wohnung verlassen, sonst waren Severus die Hände gebunden.  
Dank der Bindung, die Draco in der Nähe seiner Partner fühlte, schien die gedankliche Übertragung zu funktionieren, da er kurz darauf versuchte, Alison und Scott aus der Wohnung zu bekommen.

Mit einem leichten Gedächtnisveränderungszauber übernahm Draco die Gedankenwelt der beiden älteren Leute und führte sie hinunter in die geliebte Metzgerei, wo er sich, mit klopfendem Herzen abmühte, die Scheinwelt, die er in die Köpfe der beiden gepflanzt hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten.

Viel lieber wäre er bei seinen Partnern geblieben, wusste aber, dass er hier unten die bessere Hilfe war.  
Es war recht schmerzhaft, den Seelenpartner so hilflos am Boden zu sehen und nicht helfen zu können.  
Dieser Umstand erklärte das Ziehen in Dracos Herzen, welches sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und viel zu schnell schlug.  
Schliesslich waren sie nicht gebunden, was hieß, dass sie die Zeit eigentlich zusammen verbringen sollten, bis sich ihre Seelen festigen konnten und die Triade Zeit hatte zu wirken.  
Da dies im Moment nicht möglich war, musste Draco versuchen, mit den Schmerzen zu leben.

Severus wartete nur gerade so lange, bis er sicher war, alleine mit Harry zu sein.  
Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und liess einen Diagnosezauber über Harrys Körper gleiten.  
Es war wie vermutet.  
Harry hatte viel zu viel Alkohol im Blut. 

Schnell entkorkte Severus einen Entgiftungstrank, hob Harrys Kopf etwas an und liess den Trank Harrys Rachen hinunter. Sanft massierte er die Kehle seines Gegenübers, der sich partout weigerte, eine Reaktion zu zeigen.  
Doch Severus gab nicht so leicht auf. Geduldig massierte er weiter, bis Harry alles schluckte und in seinen Blutkreislauf gelangte.

Würgend kam Harry, dank der konsequenten Behandlung, zu sich und erbrach sich praktisch sofort auf den Boden.  
Wie ein ertrinkender schnappte er zwischen den Schüben nach Luft, aber Trank Nummer zwei, ein schrecklich schmeckender Heiltrank, der ihm von einer zarten und liebevoll streichelnden Hand eingeflösst wurde, tat sein Übriges dazu und liess ihn alles ausschwemmen, was sich an Alkohol noch in seinem Blut befand.

Severus holte einen nassen Lappen aus dem Bad und drückte ihn Harry in den Nacken. Dies half zumindest ein klein wenig.  
Zumindest bis ihn die Übelkeit erneut übermannte und er sich weiterhin erbrach.  
Stöhnend legte Harry seinen Kopf auf die Arme. Er fühlte sich als ob er sterben würde. Nein, er musste sich berichtigen.  
Das Sterben damals ging leichter. Zwar war es mit Schmerzen verbunden gewesen, aber sie waren schneller vorbei. Voldemorts Avada Kedavra leistete ganze Arbeit und die Zeit, die er nackt im leeren Bahnhof, zusammen mit Dumbledore, in der Zwischenwelt verbracht hatte, waren schmerzlos vonstattengegangen…  
Leise nahm er die Stimme seines Gegenübers wahr, der ihm eine weitere Phiole an den Mund hielt und ihm befahl zu trinken. Severus bestand darauf, dass er den ganzen Inhalt der Flasche in sich hinein schüttete.

Da Harry noch nicht wieder auf dem Posten war, nahm er leicht brummend die Flasche und leerte sie in einem Zug.  
Ekelerregend, dachte er mit verzogenen Gesichtszügen, während es ihn ob des Geschmacks schüttelte und es nur dem Umstand zu verdanken war, längst alles ausgekotzt zu haben, der seinen Magen unter Kontrolle hielt.  
Doch dann war es vorbei. Der Trank begann zu wirken und sein Magen beruhigte sich.

Severus entschloss sich, Harry ein Bad einzulassen, damit dieser sich ein klein wenig entspannen konnte nach der Tortur.  
War es doch so, dass Harry kaum wieder im Besitz seiner Erinnerung, angefangen hatte haltlos zu schluchzen und sich seinem Kummer hingab. Alkohol und Liebeskummer waren schlechte Verbündete, aber Severus war sich sicher, dass Harry auch dies überstehen würde. 

Davon wollte Harry natürlich nichts wissen. Gefangen in seinem Selbstmitleid, konnte auch ein Held nicht anders, als haltlos zu schluchzen und sich seinen schlechten Gedanken und seinem leidenden Herzen, hinzugeben.  
Alexander hatte ihn ausgenutzt. Er hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, als er ihn nicht mehr brauchte.  
Harry fühlte sich verletzt, auch wenn Alexander nie die ganz große Liebe gewesen war.  
Zumindest die Wahrheit hätte Harry verdient gehabt.  
Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er Alexander nie in seinem Leben akzeptiert hätte, wenn er von Frau und Kindern gewusst hätte.  
Dennoch tat er sich ein wenig leid. Auf diese Weise hatte er niemals einen Freund verlieren wollen.

Und Alex bezeichnete er als Freund.  
Schliesslich frönten sie seit Jahren einer sexuellen Beziehung und Harry fand, in seinem umnebelten Zustand, dass diese Beziehung nicht ein solches Ende verdient hatte.  
Es war nachvollziehbar, dass sich Harry beschmutzt und ausgenutzt fühlte, nachdem er wie ein altes Sexspielzeug, weggeworfen worden war.

Sanft wurde er hochgehievt und in die, mit angenehm warmen Wasser, gefüllte Wanne gesetzt.  
Weinen lehnte sich Harry zurück und schloss die Augen, als eine zärtliche Hand begann seinen Körper zu waschen.  
Trotz seines Kummers, überließ er seinen Körper diesen hilfreichen Händen und entspannte merklich.  
Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und er driftete ab in einen erholsamen Schlaf.  
Die Anstrengung nicht wahrnehmend, die den Tränkemeister bei jeder der zärtlichen Gesten überkam die er Harry angedeihen liess. Den Körper seines Seelenpartners zu waschen, war so voller Emotionen für Severus, dass er Mühe hatte, sich selbst zurückzunehmen.

Trotz seiner Erregung, die er nicht vollständig unterdrücken konnte, wusste er, dass dies nicht der rechte Moment war.  
Für Zärtlichkeiten oder gar Liebesgeständnisse war es einfach noch zu früh.  
Harry war verletzt und brauchte Zeit, seinen Stolz wieder zu erlangen, der angekratzt auf dem Boden lag.

Allerdings musste Severus zugeben, froh zu sein, wie sich die Sache mit diesem, Kretin von einem Mann, gelöst hatte.  
Gab es ihm und Draco dadurch die Chance, Harry für sich zu gewinnen, ohne Harry gleich mit der Seelenbindung zu überfallen.

Sie hatten gemeinsam entschieden, Harry nicht zu drängen, sondern um ihn zu werben.  
Harry sollte sich in sie verlieben, aber ohne den Zwang der Bindung.  
Beide hatten die Hoffnung, dass sich Harry längst zu ihnen hingezogen fühlte, auch wenn alles im Moment dagegen sprach.

Zärtlich fuhr Severus mit dem Schwamm über Harry Brust, was den Helden der Zauberwelt leise aufstöhnen und sich der süßen Qual entgegen pressen ließ.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen gab sich Harry seinen Gefühlen hin, die eine Intensität angenommen hatte, die ihn erschreckt hätten, wenn er sich nicht so empfindsam und geliebt fühlen wollte. Gerade in diesem Moment brauchte er die zarten Streicheleinheiten und genoss sie mit all seinen Sinnen. Mit seinem Körper, mit seinem Geist und mit seiner Seele! 

Er entspannte sich merklich, als er sich diesen schützenden Händen hingab, die ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit gaben, welches er so, noch niemals zuvor, gespürt hatte.  
Voller Vertrauen in diese Hände schlief er ein und ergab sich der Notwendigkeit, seinen inneren Schmerz vom Schlaf heilen zu lassen.

Severus hob Harry nach einer Weile aus der Wanne und legte ihn nackt aufs Bett.  
Statt eines Trocknungszaubers, nahm er ein weiches Tuch und tupfte seinen Harry zärtlich trocken.  
Langsam und zärtlich fuhr Severus mit dem Tuch über Harrys Körper. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die unermessliche Liebe, welche er für Harry empfand.  
Er beobachtete ganz genau die Reaktion, die seine Behandlung, bei Harry auslöste.  
Leises Stöhnen entkam Harrys Lippen, der selbst im Schlaf, vor einer Erektion nicht gefreit war.  
Die Träume ließen ihn Hart werden und sich den streichelnden Händen hingeben.  
Wie sehr er diese Hände genoss, die seine Haut zum Brennen brachte und sein Glied zucken liess.

 

Severus dagegen, war verzweifelt darum bemüht, keine sexuelle Erregung aufkommen zu lassen.  
Harrys Körper war aber auch zu verführerisch, wie er auf dem Laken lag. Nackt in all seiner Pracht.  
Die weiche Haut, welche zum Berühren einlud, das entspannte Gesicht, das im Schlaf noch so jung aussah…Die kleinen Seufzer, die Harry von sich gab…  
Auch wenn diese Laute unbewusst begangen wurden, brachten sie Severus bald an den Rand des Erträglichen.  
Sein Schwanz schrie beinahe nach Erlösung.

Das Öffnen der Tür, enthob Severus der Notwendigkeit, sich selbst zu berühren, da seine Erregung etwas abflaute, kaum dass er das Klopfen an der Tür hörte.  
Es war wie erwartet Draco, der es endlich geschafft hatte, die beiden älteren Menschen zum Schlafen zu bewegen.

Leise trat er zu Severus und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, bevor er fragte:  
„Geht es Harry wieder besser?“  
Zärtlich erwiderte Severus den Kuss und rutschte etwas zur Seite, um Draco etwas Platz zu geben, damit auch der Jüngere in den Genuss von Harrys erotischem Anblick kam.  
„Ja, es gelang mir, mit Hilfe der Tränke, Harry vom Alkohol zu befreien. Im Moment schläft er, was gut ist. Da können die Tränke ihre Arbeit beenden, damit es ihm Morgen besser geht.“

Da sie am Umstand nichts ändern konnten, standen beide eine Zeitlang da und genossen die Nähe zueinander, sowie die neue Erfahrung, so nah bei ihrer wiedergefundenen Liebe zu sein, die den Schlaf des Gerechten hielt, ohne zu wissen was die beiden für ihn fühlten.

Severus als auch Draco hofften aus ganzem Herzen, dass Harry so schnell es ging, über seinen Lover hinwegkommen würde und sich ihnen anschloss.  
Sie konnten es nicht erwarten, diesen Körper zu erkunden, die erogenen Zonen zu finden, die Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken, an den verführerisch glänzenden Nippeln zu saugen oder sich mit den tiefer gelegenen Zonen zu beschäftigen.

Die Lust, die sie für Harry empfanden, spiegelte sich in ihrer beider Augen.  
Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass Scott und Alison schon schliefen, die hätten bestimmt einiges zu sagen gehabt, wenn ihnen die Mimik der beiden aufgefallen wäre.

Da die beiden am Umstand, dass Harry schlief, nichts ändern konnten, begaben sie sich in Harrys kleines Wohnzimmer wo sie sich auf das Sofa setzten und darauf warteten, dass Harry erwachte.  
In der Zwischenzeit sinnierten sie über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, auf die sie sich so sehr freuten und vertrieben sich die Zeit, sich mit Liebkosungen zu verwöhnen. Es tat gut, sich die gegenseitige Liebe zu gestehen, während sie sich küssten und berührten.

Die Zärtlichkeiten die sie austauschten, brachten ihre Sinne durcheinander. Sie rochen und schmeckten sich in einer Intensität, wie sie es zuvor noch nie erlebt hatten.  
Es war auch für sie beide nicht einfach, mit der verstrickten Situation klar zu kommen.  
Einen Seelenpartner ein paar Meter neben sich zu wissen, ohne ihm nahe zu sein, war gelinde gesagt die Hölle.

Indem sie sich gegenseitig berührten, sich küssten und sich die Nähe ihres Seelenpartners bewusst machten, half beiden, sich zu erden.  
Die Gefühle wurden intensiver, je länger sie in Harrys Nähe verweilten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, welches durch ihre Körper strömte und ihr Blut in Wallung oder die Luft um sie herum zum Vibrieren, brachte.  
Stundenlang sassen sie da und warteten darauf, dass sie aus dem Schlafzimmer, ein Lebenszeichen ihres Liebsten hören würden.

Harry war beim Erwachen, allerdings nicht in der Stimmung, für Zärtlichkeiten oder tiefsinnige Gespräche.  
Da er glaubte alleine in der Wohnung zu sein, quälte er sich langsam, mit pochendem Kopf und unter viel Gestöhne, aus dem Bett.  
Sich nicht um seine Nacktheit kümmernd, streckte er sich und spürte den Druck auf seine übervolle Blase, die dringend seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

Auch der säuerliche Geruch aus seinem Mund, tat das Seinige dazu und sein Bedürfnis nach einer heißen Dusche nahm Überhand.  
Schwach begann er sich an die vorangegangenen Ereignisse zu erinnern, was seine Laune sofort wieder auf den Nullpunkt brachte.

Seine Blase verlangte jedoch weiter nach Erlösung und es blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als das Bad aufzusuchen, obwohl er viel lieber zurück in die Sorglosigkeit des Vergessens abdriften wollte.  
Mit der Erinnerung kam nun noch die Scham dazu, vor Alison und Scott, so hilflos dagelegen zu haben. Schwach glaubte er sich zu erinnern, auch Draco und Severus gesehen zu haben und auch die Einnahme der ekligen Tränke schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein. 

Frustriert trat er ins Wohnzimmer und rieb sich dabei, mit beiden Händen, über die verspannte Nackenmuskulatur.  
Erschrocken blieb er stehen, als er die beiden Zauberer in seinem Wohnzimmer erblickte.  
Wütend starrte er auf die beiden Übeltäter, die in seinen Augen, für die ganze Misere, die Hauptverantwortung trugen.  
Andrew Miller verdrängte er und über Alexander wollte er nicht mehr nachdenken müssen.

Sich seiner Nacktheit bewusst werdend, wandte er sich eilig ab und eilte mit hochrotem Gesicht und ein paar stotternd hervorgebrachten Entschuldigungen ins Bad, wo er erst einmal sein klopfendes Herz beruhigen musste, bevor er sich seinen Nöten stellte, die seine südlichere Region, augenblicklich überkommen hatte.  
Der bloße Anblick der beiden liess seinen Schwanz reagieren und ihn hart werden.  
Er beschloss ganz einfach, diese Erregung zu ignorieren und widmete sich seinen dringlicheren Anliegen.

Nachdem er erstens das Pinkeln, was in erregtem Zustand nicht gerade einfach war und zweitens das Bedürfnis nach geputzten Zähnen, erledigt hatte, sah er in den Spiegel und erblickte zwei angstvoll geöffnete, rot umrandete grüne Augen, die ihn panikerfüllt anstarrten.

Schnell wandte er sich ab und sah mit Wehmut, in Richtung der Dusche.  
Die musste warten, bis er die zwei Plagen im Wohnzimmer losgeworden war.  
Er schlang sich, in Ermangelung fehlender Kleidung, ein flauschiges Duschtuch um die Hüfte und betrat, nachdem er ein letztes Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, die Höhle des Löwen.

Um sich abzulenken, ging er in die kleine Küche und schaltete seine heißgeliebte Kaffeemaschine ein.  
„Wollt ihr auch einen? Ich brauche jedenfalls dringend einen Kaffee, sonst kann ich nicht klar denken.“ Sprach es und zuckte zusammen, als sich sein Kopf, mit einem stechenden Schmerz meldete.  
Stöhnend griff er nach der Packung mit Schmerztabletten, die im Regal neben der Spüle lag und wollte sich gerade ein Glas Wasser einschenken, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm.  
Severus stand sehr nahe, zu nahe für Harry, hinter ihm und hielt ihm einen Schmerztrank hin.  
„Hier“, flüsterte er Harry zu, während sein Atem Harrys Nacken streifte.  
„Der Trank nimmt dir die Schmerzen schneller als die Muggel Tabletten.“

Harry erschauderte, als sich auch Draco näherte und sich interessiert über die Kaffeemaschine äußerte.  
„Also ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee, wenn es dir wieder besser geht!  
Diese Höllenmaschine sieht ja verboten gefährlich aus. Und die macht ernsthaft Kaffee, ohne dass du zuerst Wasser auf dem Herd erhitzen musst?“  
Draco bemerkte gottlob nicht, was er bei Harry, mit seiner Stimme auslöste.  
Harry war noch nie so dankbar, dass man seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Dracos Stimme und Severus Atem im Nacken, ließen Harrys südlichere Region reagieren und ohne dass er es auf irgendeine Weise beeinflussen konnte, stand sein Schwanz und pochte schmerzhaft unter seinem Duschtuch.  
Harry wurde noch röter als er so schon war und dankte Gott für das weite Tuch, welches hoffentlich, sein nicht unerhebliches Problem, verdecken würde.  
Harry leerte den Schmerztrank, mit vor Ekel verzogenen Gesicht, bevor er sich umwandte.

Er drehte sich zu Draco hin, um ihm die Kaffeemaschine zu erklären.  
Er fragte sich nicht zu Unrecht, warum er nicht wütender auf die Anwesenheit der beiden war. Es schien, als ob sich alle drei, in einer geschützten Blase befanden, die alle Probleme außen vor liess.

Während der Kaffee aus der Maschine in die Tassen lief, stellte Harry die Teller, den Zucker und die Sahne auf ein Tableau.  
Die pochenden Kopfschmerzen ließen recht schnell nach, als Severus‘ Trank zu wirken begann. Nur die pochende Härte in seiner Mitte, wollte partout nicht verschwinden.  
Er spürte, wie seine Eichel Lusttropfen absonderte und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Gut, konnte er sich selbst, in diesem Moment nicht sehen.  
Severus blieb es jedoch nicht verborgen, dass Harrys Augen vor Lust verhangen waren oder dass die Brustwarzen hart und dunkel abstanden, während zwischendurch Schauer um Schauer über Harrys Rücken glitten, und durch ihn hindurch strömten.  
Harry trug keine Maske in diesem Moment. Er war nicht fähig, sich zu verstellen.  
Dennoch verwunderte es ihn etwas, dass er so ruhig bleiben konnte, als Severus die Stille unterbrach.  
„Wir müssen über Gestern reden!“ Und als Harry mit Ablehnung reagierte, legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Nicht! Du darfst dich der Realität nicht entziehen. Es ist eine Tatsache, dass dein Leben in der Muggelwelt aufgeflogen ist.“

„Erinnere mich nicht vor dem ersten Kaffee daran, dass ihr mein Leben zerstört habt“, brummte Harry nicht mehr ganz so wütend wie am Tage zuvor.  
„Wir waren es nicht, die dich verraten haben. Das war Andrew.  
Uns zeigt es nur wieder einmal die Unzulänglichkeiten des Ministeriums auf. Die müssen dringend über die Bücher, was die Geheimhaltungsschwüre angeht.“

„Können wir nicht bitte zuerst den Kaffee trinken, bevor wir uns so tiefgründigen Themen widmen? Ich finde so oder so, dass Harry das Recht hat, wütend auf uns zu sein!“  
Draco lächelte Severus entschuldigend an, während er sich seine Tasse Kaffee nahm und ihn mit drei Stück Zucker versüsste, wie Harry mit einem Schmunzeln feststellte.  
So viel Zucker in so wenig Flüssigkeit… Harry schauderte alleine bei der Vorstellung, wie dieser Kaffee schmecken musste.

Warum er alle Gesten der beiden so intensiv wahrnahm, war ihm immer noch suspekt, aber er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts war und er wie ein Besessener, alles über den blondhaarigen Slytherin in Erfahrung bringen wollte.

Es fühlte auch heute noch den inneren Drang, der ihn jedes Mal zwang, Severus und Draco penibel zu beobachten und alle Details in sich aufzusaugen.  
Wieder merkte er, wie sein Schwanz zuckte und nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.  
Unauffällig presste er eine Hand in den Schritt und hoffte, dass die Hand unter dem Tisch nicht bemerkt wurde und dass seine leichten Bewegungen, mit denen er den Schritt massierte, ebenfalls der Aufmerksamkeit der beiden entgingen.  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen teilte er sein Tuch welches seinen Penis verdeckte, damit er sein Glied umfassen konnte.  
Seine Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Schwanz während sein Daumen unbewusst über die Eichel fuhr.

Es war eine Glanzleistung, wie er es schaffte, sich auf Draco und Severus zu konzentrieren, die ihm, nach der obligaten Tasse Kaffee, die Notwendigkeit der Auroren und der Medizaubern erörterten und warum sie keine Wahl gehabt hatten.  
Harry war ja nicht blöd. Er wusste dass die Zauberwelt um jeden Preis vor der Entdeckung geschützt werden musste.  
Ihn ärgerte nur die Tatsache, dass es wieder einmal ER war, der alles verlor dabei.  
Wobei er sich, während er sich sanft massierte, schwerlich konzentrieren, geschweige denn ärgern konnte.

Die schlechten Erinnerungen würden immer präsent bleiben. Dazu waren sie zu schlimm.  
In der Zauberwelt kostete ihn der Krieg jeden Menschen der ihm nahestand, oder der ihm hätte nahestehen können, wenn sie denn überlebt hätten.  
Wie seine Eltern, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen, warum Harry so mit sich und seinem Schicksal haderte.

Und nun nahm ihm der neidische kleine Bruder eines Zauberers, sein mühselig aufgebautes Leben, in der nichtmagischen Welt.  
Deprimiert liess Harry den Kopf hängen.  
Diese Erinnerung schaffte, was alles Vorangegangene nicht schaffte.  
Seine Erregung klang kurz vor der Erfüllung ab und sein Penis schrumpfte auf ein normales Niveau.  
Sich ein klein wenig versaut fühlend, entfernte Harry seine Hand vom Schritt und legte sie immer noch schwer atmend auf den Tisch.

„Harry, hörst du überhaupt zu, was wir dir erzählen?“, versuchte Draco ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen.  
Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als man ihn in seinem Kummer störte.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er über den Krieg deprimiert war, oder ob es der Umstand war, nicht gekommen zu sein, der ihn mehr beschäftigte.  
„Nur bis zu dem Teil mit Andrew Miller. Danach hab ich mir überlegt, was ich als nächstes tun soll. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich ertränken soll oder ob auswandern reicht!“

„Hier in der Muggelwelt, kannst du nicht bleiben Harry. Du weißt, dass du dich nicht mehr in der Universität zeigen darfst, damit der Gedächtnisveränderungszauber wirkt.  
Die Erinnerung an dich wurde allen genommen und durch eine andere Erinnerung ersetzt, damit wirklich niemand mehr die Aussage von Miller in den Hinterkopf bekommen kann. Wenn du jetzt wieder auftauchst, dann entstehen neue Erinnerungen an dich, als Professor Parker, die die alten wieder aktivieren könnten.  
Das müssen wir unter allen Umständen vermeiden, wenn wir die Zauberwelt vor der Entdeckung schützen wollen.  
So leid es mir tut, aber damit der Zauber wirkt und die Zauberwelt geschützt ist, darf es keinen James Connor Parker mehr geben.“  
Severus machte eine kleine Pause, in der er Harry eindringlich aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen musterte, während Draco Harry unbewusst streichelte um ihm Trost zu spenden.

„Nicht wenn du keine Gewalt anwenden willst. Sollten die Muggel sich erneut an dich erinnern und die Verbindung zu Harry James Potter ziehen, der Bezwinger Voldemorts… Der anerkanntermaßen bösartigste aller Zauberer, der die Verantwortung für die vielen Muggelmorde und der Einsturz der Muggelbrücke in London trägt…  
Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass die Muggel in dem Fall, zurecht Köpfe rollen sehen wollten.  
Und deiner wäre einer der ersten, da du der einzige Zauberer bist, den diese Muggel, erkennen würden, dank deinem Leben als Professor Connor James Parker.“

„Bitte hör endlich auf die nichtmagischen Menschen als Muggel zu bezeichnen. Ich kann diese abschätzigen Redensarten der Zauberer nicht mehr hören. Sie tönen allesamt überheblich und sind eines Zauberers unwürdig!“  
Harry hatte einen Einwand erwartet, aber Severus nickte nur als Zeichen, dass er den Einwand akzeptierte.  
„Ich kann es versuchen, wenn es für dich wichtig ist.  
Aber dennoch stimmen meine Aussagen.“

„Ich weiß, du hast Recht Severus. Aber es schmerzt, die einzigen Menschen die mich gern hatten und mich so akzeptierten wie ich war, verlassen zu müssen.“  
Harry dachte weniger an die Studenten, als vielmehr an die Parkhams. Die würde er so sehr vermissen, wenn er sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen würde.  
Besuche wären nicht mehr dasselbe. Er wusste, er würde die beiden nicht mehr so oft sehen können wie er wollte.

„Die Parkhams sind nicht die Einzigen, die dich vermissen Harry!  
Du hast auch in der Zauberwelt Menschen, die dich vermisst haben und die dich lieben!“  
Draco weinte fast, als er Harry die nächsten Worte an den Kopf warf.  
„Du bist einfach weg, ohne ein Wort und hast uns alle verurteilt. Aber nicht alle hassen dich so sehr, wie du zu glauben scheinst…“

Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage, ließen Draco zusammenbrechen.  
Erst hatte er für Severus stark sein müssen und danach für Harry. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr.  
Auch er war nur ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, kein Wesen mit übernatürlichen Kräften.

„Ich weiß“, schrie Harry dazwischen, während er Draco unbewusst in die Arme schloss um ihm Halt zu geben.  
„Ich weiß Draco! Aber damals erschien es mir richtig, die Zauberwelt zu verlassen. Das denke ich heute noch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“ 

Was hätte Molly, in ihrem Hass, mit mir getan? Oder das Ministerium! Ich meine, die sehen mich auch heute noch als Monster! Schliesslich habe ich Voldemort umgebracht. Ich bin ein Mörder und ein Versager… Ein neuer Lord, so denken doch viele der hochgeschätzten Zauberer…“  
Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Zu viel hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht. Einmal war auch für ihn, das Limit erreicht.  
Harry sah eindringlich in die Gesichter der beiden, denen die Sorge um sein Wohlergehen anzusehen war.

„Molly und all die anderen, die mich noch so gerne tot sehen wollten, denen war ich nicht gewachsen, damals!“, schrie er frustriert über die Vergangenheit.  
„Ich war zu jung, um mit den Erwachsenen mithalten zu können. Ich war erst siebzehn, verdammt noch mal. Praktisch noch ein Kind, als diese Scheiße von mir erwartet wurde. Und als Dank, haben sie mich niedergemacht, meine Seele zerstört und mich daran gehindert, mich von meinen Freunden zu verabschieden, die für mich gestorben waren.  
Die Zaubergesellschaft hätte mich am Boden zertreten, wenn ich nicht gegangen wäre.  
Und behauptet nun nicht, es sei nicht wahr. Ich habe die Gesichter gesehen… Wie sie mich anstarrten… So als ob sie den Teufel selbst in ihrer Mitte beherbergten!“

Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er Draco immer noch im Arm hielt, der den Kopf an seine Brust presste und immer noch leicht zitterte, trat er unbewusst einen Schritt zurück und löste sich von dem Blonden, das beklemmende Verlustgefühl in der Brust ignorierend.

„Wir hätten dir beigestanden Harry!“, kam der leise Einwurf seitens Severus, der das Leid in der Stimme seines Gegenübers nur schlecht ertrug.  
Er wollte diesen jungen Mann in die Arme nehmen und trösten.  
Aber noch durfte er sich nicht seinem Wunsch hingeben. Harry würde es nicht verstehen.  
Harry war noch nicht soweit, die Bindung zu akzeptieren.  
Das gestrige Bad hatte Severus aufgezeigt, wie sinnlich Harry auf Zärtlichkeiten reagierte und wusste, dass es Harry nicht zuwider war, seine und Dracos Hände auf sich zu spüren.  
Die Bindung zog auch an Harry. Sie drängte sich auch beim Helden, immer mehr in den Vordergrund.

„Nur leider Gottes, wart ihr nicht da, als ich euch so dringend gebraucht hätte.  
Niemand war da, der mir damals in der Großen Halle beistand. Ihr nicht! McGonagall nicht, und all die anderen Lehrer auch nicht...  
Und Luna war im Krankenflügel… Die süße kleine Luna war im Krankenflügel… Die einzige Freundin, die ich neben Hermine hatte, war bei Poppy!“  
„Ich auch Harry. Ich war auch im Krankenflügel“, wurde er von Severus unterbrochen, der nur flüsternd die nächsten Worten herausbrachte, da auch ihn die schlechten Erinnerungen übermannten.  
„Miss Longbottom Lovegood hat mich damals gepflegt. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich nicht überlebt“, fügte er mit leiser Stimme an. 

Bei der Erwähnung von Lunas Namen, sah Harry erstaunt zu Draco, der sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Die sanfte Berührung von Harry immer noch genießend, obwohl sich dieser schon vor einiger Zeit von ihm gelöst hatte. Das vibrieren seiner Haut, da wo Harry ihn berührt hatte…

„Luna hat Neville geheiratet? Wann? Ich meine Neville und Luna?“  
Harry war verblüfft, als er diese Neuigkeit erfuhr. Luna und Neville! War das denn die Möglichkeit… Der scheue Neville und die taffe Luna. Ein sehr eigenwilliges Pärchen, wie er fand.  
„Ja, seit ein paar Monaten sind sie verheiratet. Sie ließen sich in der Muggelwelt trauen!  
Und auch die beiden stehen und standen, immer hinter dir“, hielt Draco lächelnd fest.  
„Sie sind gestern wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, wo er als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde- und sie als Heiler arbeitet, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach dir machten selbstredend.

Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will? Wir alle, sind auf die eine oder andere Art mit Hogwarts verbunden.  
Luna liebt Hogwarts mehr als alles Andere und hat sich dennoch, zusammen mit Neville, auf die Suche nach dir gemacht, da sie dich so sehr vermisste.  
Leider haben sie keine Spur von dir gefunden.  
Dafür aber sich, was mir persönlich ausnahmslos gefällt“, schmunzelte Draco, der sich an die leichte Rundung von Lunas Bauch erinnerte und wie sehr er es begrüsste, wenn ein weiteres kleines Wesen das Licht der Welt erblicken durfte. Er hütete sich jedoch, diesen Umstand, Harry zu verraten. Das sollte er schön selbst herausfinden.

Harry freute sich natürlich für die beiden.  
Er kam aber wieder zurück zu Severus‘ Einwand, als er intensiver darüber nachdachte, wie sehr er sich von der Abwesenheit Severus‘ in der Großen Halle hatte beeinflussen lassen.  
Wie sehr es ihn geschmerzt hatte, ihn nicht an seiner Seite zu wissen. 

„Was genau, musstest du von Luna und Poppy behandeln lassen, als du in der Krankenstation lagst?  
Ich dachte, dass das Gegengift ausreichte, um dein Leben zu retten.  
Schliesslich haben wir die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie wir Nagini retten könnten. Da dies jedoch aussichtslos war und wir uns damit begnügen mussten, das Gegengift herzustellen, damit du zumindest geschützt warst, dachte ich wirklich, dass dieser Schritt ausreichte, dich zu retten.  
Daher war ich auch so enttäuscht, als du nicht in der Großen Halle warst, um mir zu helfen. Ich dachte, ich sei dir nicht mehr wichtig genug!“

„Oh Harry!“ Frustriert schrie Severus auf.  
„Niemals hätte ich dich diesen Hyänen überlassen!  
Wenn ich nicht mit dem Tod gerungen hätte, wäre ich da gewesen.“  
Mit schmerzerfüllten Augen, sah Severus in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, als er ihm zu erklären versuchte, warum er ihm nicht hatte helfen können.  
„Naginis Gift hatte sich weiter im Körper ausgebreitet, als gedacht und griff mein Herz an. Ich erlitt einen Herzinfarkt, kaum dass das Gegengift, die Rückstände des Schlangengifts beseitigt hatte.“

Harrys unendlich trauriger Blick, liess Severus alle seine Bedenken vergessen und seinen Seelenpartner fest in die Arme nehmen, um ihm Trost zu spenden.  
Harry verweigerte diese Umarmung nicht, sondern erwiderte sie inniger als erwartet. Er brauchte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es schmerzte.  
Draco, der dieses idyllische Bild seiner beiden liebsten Menschen miterleben durfte, schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die sich ihren Weg suchen wollten und ergab sich seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

„Merlin, wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet“, flüsterte er tränenerstickt.  
Schwer atmend, trat er hinzu und schlang seine Arme, so fest er konnte, um beide.  
Genauso fühlte es sich richtig an. So waren sie komplett.  
Die Zusammengehörigkeit dieser Triade, liess die Magie überborden und Funken aus allen Lichtquellen in Harrys Wohnung sprühen. Keine Lampe, kein Elektrogerät war sicher vor der überbordenden Magie.

Harry, der die Energie dieses Magieschubs spürte, empfand einen inneren Frieden, wie er ihn noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte und schickte sich in die Umarmungen, die ihm so viel Geborgenheit gaben.

Er wusste, er konnte alles Schaffen.  
In dem Moment, als sie sich hielten, wurde Harry bewusst, dass er Stärke zeigen und in der Zauberwelt aufräumen wollte, mit den Vorurteilen der Zauberer über die nichtmagische Welt.  
Er würde alle diese fehlgeleiteten Zauberer und Hexen, eines Besseren belehren.  
Nichts und niemand, würde es schaffen ihm noch länger Angst zu machen, oder gar ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.  
Ab heute, konnte er mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen, dass sein zukünftiger Weg ihn in die Zauberwelt führte…


	10. Alkoholisierte Vorfreude

„Luna! Luna, wo bist du?“  
So schnell er konnte, war Neville dabei, seine Anvertraute zu suchen, um ihr die wundervolle Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, die soeben von Dracos Falken überbracht worden war.  
Der Falke war ein stolzes Tier, welches Neville schon oft geärgert hatte, da er sich so aufführte, dass niemand sich in seine Nähe wagte.  
Nicht so heute. Jaru war ganz brav und liess sich von Neville sogar streicheln, als er ihm den Brief, vom ausgestreckten Bein, entfernte.  
Das gebratene Stück Speck, welches Neville ihm gab, mag das seinige dazu beigetragen haben.  
Jedenfalls waren es wundervolle Neuigkeiten, die Draco ihnen per Falke mitzuteilen hatte.

Schon in einer Woche würden sie gemeinsam mit Harry nach Hogwarts kommen.  
So lange würde Harry noch brauchen um mit seiner Vergangenheit in Muggellondon abzuschliessen und die wichtigsten Dinge zu regeln, die er nicht zurücklassen konnte oder wollte.

Luna, die ihren Mann schon von weitem hörte, unterbrach ihre Arbeit im Krankenflügel und schritt zum Ausgang, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.  
„Nev! Was schreist du so rum! Der kleine Michael ist krank im Bett und schläft. Wenn du so weiterbrüllst, dann weckst du ihn noch!“  
„Entschuldige Schatz, das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten…“ Neville schwenkte ausgelassen den Brief hin und her.

„So gute, dass sie nicht bis zum Mittagessen warten konnten? Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht!“  
Und mit einem schnellen Griff zu ihrem Bauch, der gerade etwas schmerzte, da die Kleine Ihr ob der Aufregung die sie ausstrahlte, fest in die Rippen trat, antwortete sie:  
„Autsch, die Kleine ist genauso neugierig, wie ich es bin.  
Also erleuchte deine zwei liebsten Mädels mit den wichtigen Neuigkeiten.“

Neville legte seine Hand auf die kleine Wölbung von Lunas Bauch, damit er die Tritte seiner Tochter spüren konnte, bevor er sich zu Luna hinunterbeugte und sie zärtlich küsste.  
„Harry kommt in einer Woche gemeinsam mit Draco und Severus!“, liess er die Bombe platzen.

Luna reagierte ganz wie erwartet.  
Freudestrahlend tanzte sie um ihren Mann herum und lachte in ihrer Freude, dass der kleine Michael nun endgültig um seinen Schlaf gebracht wurde und leise zu weinen begann.  
Natürlich hörte Luna das Weinen trotzdem und wandte sich entschuldigend dem Kleinen zu und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm.

„Scht… Alles in Ordnung. Entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe.“  
Und mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme sang sie Michael ein Schlaflied vor, bis sich der Kleine wieder beruhigte und er erneut in einen heilenden Schlaf fiel.  
Während der ganzen Zeit, in der Luna sang, liefen ihr die Freudentränen übers Gesicht, die von Neville, kaum dass der kleine Michael wieder in seinem Bett lag und schlief, weggewischt wurden.

Neville hielt seine Liebste engumschlungen und spürte die Nähe zu ihr und zu seinem Kind.  
Er wusste, wieviel es Luna bedeutete, dass sich Harry für die Zauberwelt entschieden hatte.  
Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen in der Muggelwelt zu leben, aber sie hätte es für Harry getan, wenn sie ihm nur auf diese Weise hätte nahe sein können.  
Aber Harry in der Zauberwelt war natürlich besser. Viel besser.  
Sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und machte in der Mittagspause, in der natürlich Harry das Hauptthema war am Lehrertisch, zusammen mit Minerva Pläne, wie sie Harry in den Schulalltag integrieren konnten. 

Olivia Stone, die Muggelkundelehrerin, die seit zehn Jahren dieses Fach unterrichtete, hatte die alles entscheidende Lösung.  
„Harry ist doch der perfekte Ersatz für mich Minerva.  
Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich auf Ende dieses Schuljahres hin, Hogwarts verlassen möchte, da meine Schwester mich zu sich nach Australien eingeladen hat.  
Wir eröffnen zusammen ein Restaurant, im magischen Viertel von Sidney. Nicht bei den Muggeln, da wäre meine Schwester aufgeschmissen.“, antwortete sie auf den fragenden Blick seitens Luna.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Harry das Fach Muggelkunde übernimmt?“, meinte Neville zweifelnd und mit einem Blick zu Olivia fügte er entschuldigen an:  
„Nichts für Ungut Olivia. Aber du weisst was ich meine.  
Harry ist der Beste seines Jahrgangs in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er ist einer der grössten Zauberer seit Merlins Zeiten und ihr wollt, dass er Muggelkunde unterrichtet?“

„Was soll daran falsch sein Nev. Ich meine du hast uns selbst vorgelesen, dass Harry seit Jahren an der Universität in London Muggel unterrichtete. Er ist also schon ein vollwertig ausgebildeter Lehrer in der Muggelwelt. Was Besseres kann uns, oder ihm gar nicht passieren!“  
„Nur vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ein funktionierender Toaster für Harry keine Herausforderung darstellt, wie für den Rest von uns.“  
An dieser Stelle mischte sich Minerva McGonagall ein, die die Zankereien der beiden unterdessen zur Genüge kannte.

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass Harry Muggelkunde, so wie das Fach zurzeit gelehrt wird, übernehmen wird. Aber er kann es revolutionieren. Das wird ihm mit Sicherheit zusagen.  
Denn sind wir ehrlich. Keiner von uns hat viel Ahnung von den Lebensumständen der Muggel.  
Auch du nicht Olivia. Alles was wir wissen haben wir aus Büchern gelernt.

Die Muggelgeborenen Zauberer kehren meist, nach Beendigung der Schulzeit in ihr Heim zurück und beginnen eine Ausbildung in der Muggelwelt.  
Niemand hat bis jetzt grosses Interesse an diesem Fach gezeigt, da es von uns, doch eher belächelt wurde.  
Dies ist vielleicht die Gelegenheit für Harry, bei der jungen Generation von Zaubern, dieses Manko auszugleichen.“

Minerva McGonagall, die Direktorin von Hogwarts, freundete sich immer mehr mit diesem Vorschlag an.  
Würde es doch erstens… Das Wissen der Zauberer über Muggelkunde extrem verbessern und zweitens, die Situation der Triade erträglich machen.  
Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, wie Harry hätte glücklich werden sollen, wenn er nicht einer befriedigenden Arbeit nachgehen hätte können.  
Da kam das Fach Muggelkunde gerade gelegen.  
Obwohl sie Olivia nur ungern ziehen liess, war ihr diese herzensgute Frau, im Laufe der Zeit, doch eine wirklich gute Freundin geworden.

Luna, Minerva und Olivia sprachen während der gesamten Mittagszeit über die Möglichkeiten, die sich Harry boten und die er hoffentlich annehmen würde.  
Es wäre so schön, alle beieinander zu wissen.  
Olivia kannte den Helden zwar nicht persönlich, aber die Geschichten die Luna oder Neville erzählten, machten ihr den jungen Mann äusserst sympathisch.  
Neville besah sich die drei Frauen schmunzelnd. Das war so typisch für das weibliche Geschlecht.  
Erst Pläne schmieden und dann die Männerwelt vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen.  
Dann würde natürlich das Schmollen beginnen, wenn einer der Vorschläge, von einem Mannsbild verworfen werden würde.  
Es war doch jedes Mal der gleiche Ablauf, wenn man es mit Frauen zu tun hatte.  
Neville regte sich noch nicht einmal mehr auf.  
Er hatte unterdessen einfach gelernt, mit den Eigenheiten der Frauen zu leben. Für Harry konnte er nur hoffen, dass er ebenfalls gelernt hatte, wie mit den weiblichen Wesen umzugehen war.  
Wenn er Minerva und Luna richtig einschätzte, dann hatte Harry keine Chance. Die beiden würden ihn um den Finger wickeln.

Am Abend, als die jüngeren Kinder in ihren Betten lagen und für die älteren Jahrgänge die Sperrstunde begonnen hatte, begab sich Neville nach Hogsmade, um mit Aberforth auf Harrys Rückkehr anzustossen.  
Auch ein paar Antworten erhoffte er sich von seinem spontanen Besuch.

Aberforth schien von Harry persönlich über seine Ankunft informiert worden zu sein, da er sich überhaupt nicht überrascht zeigte, von Nevilles Neuigkeiten.

„Ja, Harry hat mir geschrieben!“, versuchte sich Aberforth, seinen Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Er meint, dass er keine Erklärung hat, warum seine Gefühle immer überborden, kaum dass er in die Nähe der beiden kommt.  
Er hat mir im Vertrauen mitgeteilt, dass er sich so, verrucht es sich auch anhöre, in beide verliebt habe und sich schäme, sich gleich für zwei Männer zu interessieren. Und dies so kurz nachdem er von seinem Freund verlassen worden sei.  
Harry hat mir im Vertrauen geschrieben. Ich hoffe also, dass du diesen Umstand respektierst  
und ihn niemals darauf ansprichst.  
Das wäre das letzte Mal, dass ich Harrys Vertrauen missbrauche. Ich habe so schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Harrys Brief mit dir Teile.  
Vor allem wenn ich bedenke, was Draco und Severus für Scheisse bauen!“

Wütend sah Aberforth in Nevilles Richtung.  
„Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, warum weder Severus noch Draco ihm von dem Triaden Ding erzählt haben?  
Ist ihnen denn immer noch nicht klar, dass sie nur mit absoluter Ehrlichkeit an Harry herankommen? Hab ich Ihnen dies nicht hunderte von Malen gesagt!“

Kopfschüttelnd schenkte sich Aberforth einen weiteren Feuerwhiskey ein und deutete Fragend auf Nevilles halbvolle Flasche Butterbier.  
„Auch noch eine?“  
„Nein danke, sonst erschlägt mich Luna. Sie erträgt den Geruch von Alkohol ganz schlecht, seit sie schwanger ist.“  
„Ach stimmt ja! Du wirst ja bald Vater! Wie konnte ich diese Kleinigkeit bloss vergessen“, gab sich Aberforth gespielt ironisch.  
„Auf dieses Ereignis stossen wir erstmal an. Deine Luna versteht das schon. Also stell dich nicht so an.“  
Resolut stellte er Neville einen Feuerwhiskey hin, damit sie auf den neuen Erdenbürger oder in Nevilles Fall, auf die neue Erdenbürgerin, anstossen konnten.

Runde für Runde, fiel den beiden immer wieder Neue Gründe ein, worauf sich das Anstossen lohnte.  
Aberforth schoss den Vogel ab, als er auf die Vereinigung der Tiere anstossen wollte, mit den Worten: „Die armen haben auch Nachwuchs, den niemanden Feiert. Also lass uns den Tieren die Ehre erweisen und auf ihr Wohl trinken.“

„Bistdudirsischer…“, nuschelte Neville total betrunken in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, während er sein Glas Aberforth hin hielt, der sich schwankend darum kümmerte, dass sein Gegenüber wieder genug im Glas hatte, um den nächsten Trinkspruch über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Was für ein Tier besitzt Severus überhaupt“, hickste Aberforth, während er intensiv zu Neville schaute, der komischerweise in doppelter Ausführung vor ihm zu stehen schien.  
„Merlin Nev. Seit wann hast du einen Bruder?“, fragte er und schien wirklich interessiert an der Antwort zu sein.

„Ich habe keinen Brudr…“, versuchte Neville sich in seinem Alkoholrausch zu rechtfertigen und studierte gleichzeitig über Severus‘ Tier nach.  
„Ich glaub er hat… Katze!… Ja, Katze! ‘‘Isis‘‘ gehört Sev. Ich sehe ihn manchmal… Streicheln… Du weisst schon…die Katze… Sev streichelt sie…“  
Zu mehr war Neville nicht mehr fähig und er versuchte sich bald darauf, auf den Heimweg zu machen.

„Komm mein Freund, ich zeig dir den Weg und begleite dich ein Stück.“ Aberforth war viel besser beieinander als sein junger Freund und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er den Schwankenden von hinten sah, der die gesamte Breite des Weges brauchte um vorwärts zu kommen.  
Dass er dabei selbst keine sehr gute Gattung machte, übersah er gekonnt.

 

Etwa auf halber Strecke kehrte Aberforth um; als er sicher sein konnte, dass Neville heil im Schloss ankommen würde.  
Mit einem Lumos zauberte er sich ein kleines Licht gegen die Einsamkeit und erschrak als er merkte, an welcher Stelle er angehalten hatte.  
Harrys Mahnmal. Der Fels der Hoffnung.  
Er stand da und sah auf die Inschrift. 

Viele neue Engel betreten heute den Himmel! Und: Wenn Engel weinen, dann weint der Himmel mit.  
Aberforth kamen jedes Mal die Tränen, wenn er diese Worte las.  
Sie hatten sich tief in sein Innerstes gebrannt und liessen ihn bei jedem Besuch, melancholisch zurück.  
Diese Worte standen für den Sieg, der so bitter anmutete, obwohl er doch so viele Jahre herbeigesehnt worden war. Aberforth konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie sehr die Zauberwelt sich versündigt hatte, an einem Unschuldigen jungen Menschen, dessen einziges Interesse gewesen war, der Zauberwelt den Frieden zu bringen. 

Erst wenn Harry gesund und munter heimkam, würde der Sieg perfekt sein.  
Aberforth war wirklich glücklich, dass Harry, nach so vielen Jahren, endgültig nach Hause kam.  
Schnell wischte er sich eine kleine Träne ab, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus stahl und begab sich leichten Herzens wieder in sein Wirtshaus, wo er sich zur Feier des Tages, einen letzten Schluck genehmigte, bevor er wie tot ins Bett fiel, um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

 

Etwas ruhiger ging es in Harrys Wohnung zu und her. Beziehungsweise in der Wohnung der Parkhams.  
Nachdem Harry entschieden hatte, die Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt zu wagen, ging es nur noch darum, sein Leben hier zu ordnen und sich von Alison und Scott zu verabschieden.

Severus und Draco blieben an seiner Seite, egal welche Schritte er unternahm.  
Es schien, als ob sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen wollten, aus Angst ihn zu verlieren, sollte er verschwinden wollen.  
Das hatte er zwar nicht vor; er konnte aber die Beweggründe der beiden verstehen, wenn man die Umstände bedachte, die vor zehn Jahren zu seiner Flucht aus der Zauberwelt geführt hatten.

Was ihn aber noch viel mehr erstaunte war der Umstand, dass es ihn nicht störte, die beiden permanent um sich zu haben.  
In der Regel brauchte er seinen Freiraum und sonderte sich meist für eine Weile ab, wenn ihm die Beziehungen zu einengend wurden.  
Wahrscheinlich war er deshalb mit Alexander all die Jahre so gut klargekommen. Schliesslich war sein Ex, viele Monate im Jahr nicht da gewesen.

Nun wusste er auch wieso es so viele Probleme auf den Ölbohrinseln gegeben hatte.  
Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie oft er von Alex angelogen worden war, über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Wie oft Alexander bei seiner Familie war, während Harry sehnsüchtig auf ihn gewartet und gebetet hatte, dass seinem Schatz nichts passierte.

Auch die Ehefrau tat ihm Leid. War auch sie eine Betrogene, die jahrelang, sehnsüchtig auf ihren Mann gewartet hatte. Immer darum bemüht, sich und die Kinder bei Laune zu halten.  
Es war schliesslich ganz normal, dass die Kinder ihren Vater vermissten, der angeblich so viel Zeit im Ausland verbrachte.

Für die Kinder freute es Harry, dass Alexander sich für seine Familie entschieden hatte, da er nur zu gut wusste, was es hiess, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen.  
Und die Ehefrau bemitleidete er. Wie gerne würde er ihr die Wahrheit über den Verrat ihres Ehemannes mitteilen, aber er wollte nicht der Grund für eine Scheidung sein.  
Vor allem, da er die nicht Absicht hatte, in der nichtmagischen Welt zu bleiben.  
So würde er nicht erfahren, was aus den Kindern und der Mutter geworden war. 

Dies war für Harry der Hauptgrund zu schweigen. Er konnte nicht helfend eingreifen, falls es nach der Scheidung nötig werden sollte. Eine solche Situation war für ihn undenkbar.  
Unschuldige sollten niemals wegen ihm zu leiden haben.  
Vehement verdrängte er die schlechten Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Nervtöter, die ihn zu umgarnen schienen. 

Harry ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er die beiden beobachtete und musste ehrlicherweise zugeben, sich zu den beiden hingezogen zu fühlen.  
Ihre Aussprache liess Harry etwas beschämt zurück. Der Gedanke, so wenig Vertrauen in Severus gehabt zu haben, schmerzte ihn.

Er konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen und seine Hände bei sich behalten.  
Seit ihrer Umarmung fiel es ihm ausgesprochen schwer, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Das einzige was er wollte, war diese Wärme erneut spüren.  
Er hatte keine Erklärung warum das so war und fühlte sich mehr als verwirrt.  
Wie konnte er so kurz nach Alex, Gefühle für andere Männer entwickeln.  
Aber die Avancen, die beide machten, waren eindeutig. 

Er wollte sich ja nicht in die Beziehung der beiden einmischen, fand es aber sehr sonderbar, dass sie mit ihm flirteten.  
Egal ob zusammen oder jeder für sich; die Anzüglichkeiten konnte er sich nicht alle einbilden.  
Dass ihn dieser Umstand mehr verstörte als er zugeben wollte, versuchte er galant zu überspielen, indem er sich mehr mit Alison und Scott beschäftigte.  
Schliesslich würde er die beiden nach dieser Woche nicht mehr so oft sehen.  
Aber auch diese Beschäftigung konnte nicht davon ablenken, dass sich Harry zu den Zaubern hingezogen fühlte.

Allerdings war auch dies nicht ganz so einfach wie es tönte, da Alison die beiden schon in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben schien.  
Vor allem Draco hatte es ihr angetan.  
Der hatte ja so gut wie keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt und naschte begeistert von allem, was Alison ihm vorsetzte.  
Severus gab sich mehr mit Scott ab, der ihn tags darauf sogar zum Angeln mitnahm, was Harry mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend zurückliess.  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Severus einen Tag am See mit Scott überstehen sollte, ohne sich zu verraten.

Obwohl Harry ihm zugutehalten musste, dass er sich nicht schlecht schlug.  
Severus war sich, im Gegensatz zu Draco, ein Leben in der nichtmagischen Welt gewohnt.  
Severus‘ Vater war zu keinerlei Magie fähig gewesen und so lebte er die ersten Jahre als Muggel.  
Zumindest bis er in die Schule kam. Danach war Severus nur noch selten Zuhause, da sich seine Eltern nicht verstanden und er die Ferien bei Lucius daheim, auf Malfoy Manor verbrachte.  
Aus diesem Grund, fiel es ihm nicht allzu schwer, auf die Zauberei zu verzichten. Zumindest, wenn er sich in Gegenwart von Muggeln befand.  
Sein Dad hatte immer mit Schlägen gedroht, wenn er als Jugendlicher zauberte.  
So vermied es Severus die gesamte Kindheit, den Vater zu ärgern und machte alles was er konnte, auf Muggelart.

Draco hingegen, benahm sich phasenweise wie ein Kleinkind, dem man die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, den ganzen Tag Süssigkeiten in sich hineinzustopfen.  
Alison, die in ihrem Element war wenn sie Gäste bewirten konnte, tat alles um Draco zu füttern und ihm eine Köstlichkeit um die andere aufzutischen.

Praktisch die ganze Zeit, in der die beiden Zauberer nicht mit packen oder Papierkram beschäftigt waren, fütterte Alison ihren Draco und gelegentlich kam auch Severus in den Genuss ihrer Kochkunst.  
Harry besah sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, als er sah, wie Draco gerade ein grosses Stück Apfelkuchen verdrückte, welcher von Alison zur Abschiedsfeier am heutigen Abend, gebacken worden war.

Alison haderte ein klein wenig mit der Tatsache, dass ihr Jungchen sie verlassen würde. Ihren James nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen, war eine grausame Vorstellung. Aber selbst ihr waren die Blicke, die sich die drei gegenseitig zuwarfen, nicht entgangen.  
Es knisterte gewaltig zwischen ihnen.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis James, Severus und Draco, zueinanderfinden würden.  
Scott würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn er sich mit diesen drei herumschlagen musste, aber er liebte James und wünschte ihm nur das Beste.

Sie beide, waren jeder für sich selbst dabei, sich von dem Menschen zu verabschieden, der sie die letzten zehn Jahre ihres, nicht mehr ganz so jungen Lebens, begleitet hatte.  
James war ein Mensch, den sie sehr schätzten und auch wenn sie nicht alles nachvollziehen konnten, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, mit ihrem Jungchen, so wussten sie doch, dass diese beiden, die ihnen den Jungen nahmen, für sein Wohlergehen sorgen würden.

Es spiegelte sich so klar in den Gesichtern der beiden, dass Alison sich wunderte, dass James es nicht im gleichen Masse sah, da er es mit Sicherheit erwiderte.  
Das Knistern und das umeinander Herumscharwenzeln besahen sich die beiden Älteren mit einem Schmunzeln, während sie den Tisch deckten, um das letzte gemeinsame Essen, zusammen mit James, Severus und Draco einzunehmen.  
Alle persönlichen Dinge waren längst gepackt.  
Seit Tagen waren die drei damit beschäftigt, die Wohnung von den vielen Erinnerungen, die James Charakter wiederspielgelten, zu leeren und sie sorgfältig in Harrys Koffer zu verstauen.  
Ihr Jungchen würde mit sehr wenig Gepäck diesen Ort verlassen.  
Es war schon komisch, dass es einen so jungen Menschen gab, der zehn Jahre seines Lebens in einen kleinen Koffer packen konnte und dennoch eine fröhliche Zeit verbracht hatte.  
Dass die Zauberer einen Teil der Sachen magisch verkleinert und den Koffer einem Ausdehnungszauber unterworfen hatten, wussten logischerweise weder Alison noch Scott.  
Dennoch würde Harry vieles in der Wohnung zurücklassen.  
Seine heissgeliebte Kaffeemaschine, nur um das Wichtigste zu nennen. Oder ein Teil seiner Kleidung.

Harry brauchte die Gewissheit, an diesen Ort zurückkehren zu können, ohne erneut von vorne beginnen zu müssen.  
Alison versprach, sich um die Wohnung zu kümmern, die immer ihrem James gehören würde.  
Er gab den beiden seine Adresse, damit er im Notfall, immer und zu jeder Zeit, erreichbar war.  
Aberforths Wirtshaus in Hogsmade, leistete ihm dabei grosse Dienste, konnten die beiden älteren Leute ihm an diese Adresse schreiben, da Aberforth diese Briefe weiterleiten würde da er den Adressant James Connor Parker kannte.

In Hogwarts kannte man keinen solchen Namen und es war fragwürdig, ob die Eulen in London, den Weg zu ihm finden würden.  
Die Brief-Verteilzentrale in London, wurde zwar von der Zauberwelt kontrolliert, damit die Briefe der Muggel, ihren Weg in die Zauberwelt fanden, aber falsche Namensangaben machten es den Eulen praktisch unmöglich, den Adressant zu finden.  
Die Wirtshausadresse war eine einfache, aber effektive Lösung, da es immer Personen gab, die eines der Zimmer belegten, die Aberforth vermietete und daher alle Briefe, die an den Eberkopf adressiert wurden, dem Wirt abgegeben wurden.

Harry sass an seinem letzten Abend glücklich, aber mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck an dem obligaten Tisch in der Metzgerei und sinnierte über die letzten Jahre.  
Alison hatte ihnen verboten, in die Wohnung zu kommen, bevor nicht alles bereit war.  
Komischerweise war es einzig Severus, dem sie erlaubte ihr, auf Nachfrage zu helfen.  
So kam es, dass Draco, Harry und Scott in der Metzgerei an besagten grossen Tisch sassen… Vor sich ein Glas Wein oder in Scotts Fall ein Glas Whiskey, damit ihnen die Wartezeit nicht so lange vorkam.  
Draco nippte einzig an einem Glas Wasser und starrte nachdenklich an die Wand.

Er war etwas wehmütig, wenn er in das traurige Gesicht von Harry sah, der sich mit Scott unterhielt und verzweifelt bemüht war, nicht zu weinen.  
Draco, der in Harrys Gesicht lesen konnte wie sehr ihn die Gefühle zu übermannen drohten, fragte sich, warum sie Harry dies antaten. Warum holten sie ihn aus seinem geschützten Umfeld und liessen zu, dass sie gemeinsam in die Zauberwelt eintauchten, die für Harry zumindest, mit Gefahren behaftet sein würde.  
Nicht alle waren dem Helden wohlgesinnt und es würde viel Überzeugungsarbeit nötig sein, um die ganzen Pessimisten zu überzeugen, dass Harry kein zweiter Voldemort werden würde.  
Hier in der Metzgerei wäre Harry in Sicherheit.  
Und er und Severus holten ihre Liebe einfach nach Hause und liessen zu, dass Harry in Gefahr geriet.  
Dies alles aus Liebe.  
Draco fasste es nicht. Sie zwangen Harry, sich erneut in Gefahr zu begeben. 

Draco konnte sich noch gut an die Schulzeit erinnern. Harry war damals schon ein Garant für Gefahr gewesen. Dies schien sich bis heute nicht geändert zu haben.  
Und sie liessen zu, dass Harry sich in Gefahr begab. Einfach aus Liebe… Einfach um ihren Harry um sich zu haben… Er konnte es nicht fassen, wie egoistisch sie beide waren.  
Harry war hier Zuhause und sie holten ihn zurück…

Harry, der spürte, dass Draco etwas beschäftigte, legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Du und Severus könnt nichts dafür. Ich weiss das.  
Also mach dir keine Gedanken. Wenn ich nicht mit euch zurückkommen wollte, dann würde ich es auch nicht tun. Das darfst du niemals vergessen. Ich entscheide über mein Leben und niemand sonst.“  
„James! Ich…“  
„Nein Draco. Du musst nichts sagen. Ich glaube zu wissen, was eure Intentionen sind, aber für diese Gespräche, bleibt später noch Zeit. Lass uns heute auf wiedersehn sagen und gehen.  
Morgen werden wir sprechen. Über uns und unsere Zukunft.“  
Harry sah in die wunderschönen grauen Augen seines Gegenübers und meinte:  
„Lass uns den heutigen Abend geniessen.  
Auch du, wirst nicht mehr so schnell, in den Genuss von Alisons Kochkünsten gelangen. Also geniess die Zeit die uns noch bleibt…“

Alison sprach unterdessen in der Küche mit Severus, da sie mehr über die Gründe ihres Hierseins erfahren wollte.  
„Mister Snape! Ich denke wir können mit offenen Karten spielen!“  
Alison sah ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht, der gerade dabei war, die Karotten zu schälen und sie in kleine Würfel zu schneiden.

„Sie beide lieben James? Nicht war! Sie passen auf ihn auf, wo immer Sie mit ihm hingehen.  
Versprechen Sie mir das? Kann ich Scott leichten Herzens sagen, dass James in guten Händen ist?“

Severus sah in das aufrichtige Gesicht seiner neugefundenen Freundin.  
„Bitte nennen Sie mich Severus Mrs Parkham.  
Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass unsere Beweggründe, James nach Hause zu holen, ihm nicht schaden werden!“  
Severus beschloss so ehrlich wie möglich mit der Frau zu sein.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Draco und ich, in guter Absicht handeln, da James uns mehr bedeutet, als wir in Worte zu fassen vermögen.“  
„Sie dürfen ruhig Alison zu mir sagen. Ich komme mir sonst so alt vor.“  
Diese ältere Frau, mit den gütigen Augen, schien tief in Severus Seele zu blicken.

„Ich weiss, dass James nicht sein richtiger Name ist, und vermutlich die restlichen ebenfalls gefälscht sind.“  
Severus sah erstaunt in Alisons Gesicht. Damit hätte er nun nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich weiss nicht was ich darauf sagen soll. Es liegt nicht an mir…“  
„Das weiss ich. Ich will Sie nicht drängen Severus.  
Ich will, dass Sie mir versprechen auf ihn aufzupassen und ihn gesund und heil zu uns zurückbringen. Eines Tages, wenn sie alle drei ein glückliches Leben führen und eine Dreierbeziehung haben, die von Liebe geprägt ist.

Bitte. Versprechen Sie, dass Sie ihn eines Tages zu mir zurück bringen. Ich weiss, dass mein Jungchen schlimmes erlebt hat und wenn ich in Ihre oder in Dracos Augen schaue, dann bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie verstehen, warum James so tief verletzt ist, wie er nun mal ist.  
Wenn sie mir sagen, dass alles gut kommt, dann bin ich auf Ihrer Seite. Dann können Sie alle, zu jeder Zeit, mit meiner und Scotts Hilfe rechnen.“

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Alison zu Severus, der nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.  
Bewegt schloss er diese liebevolle Frau in die Arme und flüsterte ihr alles zu, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.  
Es waren Unsinnigkeiten, die keinerlei Bezug auf ihr aktuelles Thema hatten, aber sie kamen von Herzen.  
Die Liebe, die diese Frau zu geben hatte, reichte auch für einen Severus Snape, der bis anhin so starke Mann, der nahe an einem Kollaps stand als ihn die Liebe dieser Frau traf.  
Er verstand, warum es Harry so schwer fiel, dieses liebevolle Ehepaar zu verlassen.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sassen sie sich alle gegenüber und genossen in friedlicher Stimmung, das letzte Abendessen vor ihrer Abreise.  
Severus beteiligte sich nicht an dem Tischgespräch, da er immer noch mit Alisons Worten haderte.  
Eines Tages würde er dafür sorgen, dass die beiden liebevollen Leute, die Wahrheit über Harry erfuhren.  
Wenn es Muggel gab, die die Wahrheit verdienten, dann waren es Scott und Alison Parkham.  
Nach dem Essen schulterten sie Harrys Gepäck, während der sich von seinen Ersatzeltern herzen liess. Nach einem tränenreichen Abschied, verliessen die drei Zauberer die Muggelwelt endgültig…


	11. Ankunft in Hogwarts

„Wie sehe ich aus Neville. Gefalle ich dir?   
Sitzt der neue Umhang? Nun sag schon endlich etwas. Bitte Neville… Neville!“  
Luna wirbelte in ihren Gemächern umher, so nervös fühlte sie sich, über die Ankunft ihrer Freunde.

Heute sollte Harry endlich nach Hogwarts kommen und sie wollte ihren Freund so chique als möglich begrüssen.  
Nevilles Bemühungen seine Frau davon zu überzeugen, dass es Harry egal sei, was sie trug solange sie auf seiner Seite war, liess die blondhaarige Frau nicht gelten.

„Du verstehst mich einfach nicht. Ich will, dass Harry sich wohl fühlt. Dass er mich sieht und weiss, dass ich seine Freundin bin, egal was war oder was noch passiert.  
Ich will gut aussehen, um einen wundervollen Menschen willkommen zu heissen.“

„Du siehst immer bezaubernd aus Luna.   
Wenn Harry nicht schwul wäre, dann hätte er sich mit Sicherheit in dich verliebt.  
Alle müssen sich in dich verlieben, wenn du so aussiehst wie heute. Da du verboten gut aussiehst!“

Luna trat auf ihren Mann zu, küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze, während sie erwiderte:  
„Gott ist das süss von dir, das zu sagen. Auch wenn du es durch die rosarote Brille eines verliebten Mannes siehst, fühle ich mich geehrt.“

„Ich trage keine rosarote Brille Luna. Jeder der dich strahlen sieht, ist verloren. Seit du schwanger bist, sehen dich alle an, als ob du von einem anderen Stern kommst.  
Wenn ich dich nicht längst geheiratet hätte, und nicht wüsste wie sehr du mich liebst, ich würde dich gleich wieder fragen, ob du die meine werden willst, nur um meine Eifersucht auf alle anderen überwinden zu können.  
Du bist wunderschön Luna. Und damit meine ich nicht deinen neuen Umhang, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass grün dir ausgezeichnet steht.“

Zärtlich nahm Neville seine Frau in den Arm und küsste sie, während die rechte Hand automatisch ihren gewölbten Bauch streichelte.   
Er bekam nie genug, zu fühlen, wie jeder Tag eine Veränderung brachte. Nur wenig und nicht gross sichtbar. Aber er merkte, wie sich die Rundung veränderte, wenn sich das Kleine im Mutterleib bewegte und Millimeter für Millimeter wuchs.  
Neville war so glücklich, Vater zu werden, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte.

Schon nächste Woche, wollten sie seiner Grossmutter einen Besuch abstatten und sie überraschen mit der Neuigkeit, dass sie Urgrossmutter werden würde.  
Augusta kümmerte sich seit Jahren um Nevilles Eltern, die ihr Dasein im St.Mugo fristeten, in der Abteilung für Fluch-Schäden.  
Seit dem Krieg, war Neville darum bemüht, den Eltern ein Einzelzimmer zu finanzieren, damit sie ein würdevolleres Leben führen konnten.  
Augusta war täglich bei ihnen und sorgte sich um Kleidung, Nahrung und Hygiene.   
Neville schaffte es nicht, seine Eltern oft zu besuchen.   
Immer wenn er sich mal aufraffte und hinging, war er danach deprimiert und demoralisiert.

Luna meinte zwar, dass er sich vieles einfach einreden würde, da er zu bequem sei, den Weg öfters unter die Füsse zu nehmen, aber er wusste es besser.  
Er konnte den Anblick seiner Eltern nicht ertragen und dankte Gott täglich, dass Harry Voldemort vernichtet hatte, der die Verantwortung am Zustand seiner Eltern trug. Auch wenn es andere waren, die sie gefoltert hatten, der Befehl kam von ganz oben.

Langsam löste sich Luna aus der Umklammerung, die Neville ihr angedeihen liess und sah ihrem Mann prüfend ins Gesicht.  
„Was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du die Ankunft deines Freundes hintenanstellst?“  
Neville zögerte nur kurz. Er wusste, seiner Frau konnte er nichts vormachen. Die las in ihm, wie in einem offenen Buch.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, wie Grossmutter auf die Neuigkeiten deiner Schwangerschaft und unserer Hochzeit reagiert.   
Ich meine, sie tut immer so versnobt, wenn ich sie sehe. In ihren Augen, bin ich eine Enttäuschung. Sie hätte viel lieber einen tafferen Enkelsohn gehabt. So einen wie Harry zum Beispiel!“  
Neville sah seine Frau liebevoll an.  
„Ich will nicht, dass sie dir wehtut. Sie hat eine spitze Zunge.“

Luna lächelte als sie Neville zärtlich über die Wange fuhr.  
„Augusta kann mich nicht verletzen Nev. Ich liebe dich und ich weiss, dass du mich liebst.  
Unsere Tochter ist auf dem Weg und wird in eine friedliche Zeit hineingeboren. Das ist zum Teil auch dein Verdienst.  
Sollte dies deiner Grossmutter zu wenig sein, dann ist sie es, die zu bedauern ist, nicht du.“

„Ich weiss, dennoch kann ich nicht aus meiner Haut. Oma schüchtert mich ein. Das ist schon seit Jahren mein Problem. Immer wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin, fange ich an zu stottern und kann keinen vernünftigen Satz sagen.“

„Die Zeiten sind heute anders Neville. Jetzt hast du mich an deiner Seite. Und deine Tochter.   
Wir beide werden dir beistehen. Glaube mir, alles wird gut…  
Und nun lass uns endlich hinunter in die Grosse Halle gehen.   
Ich sterbe sonst vor Neugierde, wenn ich nicht eine der ersten bin, die Harry willkommen heissen kann.“

*****

Auch Harry machte sich so seine Gedanken.   
Sie waren mit dem Taxi nach London gereist und apparierten mal wieder vom Tropfenden Kessel aus nach Hogsmade, wo sie von Aberforth erwartet wurden.

Bewegt schloss dieser Harry in die Arme und flüsterte ihm Dinge ins Ohr, die den Helden der Zauberwelt zu amüsieren schienen.  
Da es schon späht war, übernachteten sie im Tropfenden Kessel. Sie würden erst morgen, Hogwarts unsicher machen.  
Harry zog sich früh in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er die Nacht mit geöffneten Augen auf dem Bett verbrachte, da er, aus Angst vor der Zukunft, kein Auge zubrachte.  
Es war wie die Nacht vor der grossen Schlacht, als Harry nicht wusste, ob er überleben würde. 

Heute war es mehr die Zukunft, um die er sich sorgte. Was sollte er bloss in der Zauberwelt anfangen?   
Wer würde ihn einstellen?   
War er noch Manns genug, die Erwartungen der Zaubergesellschaft zu erfüllen? Oder die bessere Frage: Wollte er die Erwartungen der Zauberwelt überhaupt erfüllen?

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihm turbulente Tage bevorstanden.  
Minister Fudge würde auf ein Treffen bestehen, genau wie Rita Skeeter. Die Reporterin vom Tagespropheten war immer um ein Interview bemüht.   
Zumindest während der Schulzeit war sie immer auf seiner Fährte gewesen.  
Sie schrieb zwar meist nur Halbwahrheiten, aber ihre Leser schienen es zu mögen.  
Harry war von Aberforth über die Jahre hinweg informiert worden, über Skeeters Bemühungen, den Aufenthaltsort des Retters der Zauberwelt zu erfahren.

So wie es schien, war sie nicht auf Molly Weasleys Seite, sondern hielt, einem nur ihr bekannten Kodex zufolge, ihm, beziehungsweise Dumbledore die Treue.  
Daher war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die oberen Politiker für Harry zu interessieren begannen, wenn die Skeeter ihren Artikel veröffentlichen würde.   
Müde drehte sich Harry von der einen Seite zur anderen, in der Hoffnung, endlich ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.  
Doch es sollte nicht sein.  
Er hörte die Stimmen von Severus und Draco aus dem Schankraum, wie sie mit Aberforth sprachen.

Diese Stimmen liessen ihn erschauern.   
Er wollte wirklich wissen, warum er so intensiv auf die beiden reagierte.  
Sich auf die Tonlagen der Stimmen zu konzentrieren, liess ihn bald erregt und mit einem gewaltigen Problem in der Schlafanzugshose zurück.

Er konnte nicht anders, als mit der Hand in den Schritt zu fahren und sich um seine pralle Härte zu kümmern.  
Er wimmerte, als er seinen Penis umfasste und mit langsamen Bewegungen den Schaft hoch und runter fuhr.  
Die andere Hand fuhr automatisch an seine Brust und öffnete das Schlafanzug-Oberteil, Knopf um Knopf legte er die Brust frei und kniff sich abwechslungsweise in die Nippel und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über die harten Knospen, die sich vor Lust zusammenzogen.

Keuchend stiess er mit dem Becken nach oben, um seine Erregung in seine Faust zu stossen.  
Mit dem Daumen nahm er die austretenden Lusttropfen auf und rieb sie über seine Härte.  
Immer schneller wichste er sich selbst und kam immer näher an seine Erlösung heran.  
Die erotischen Stimmen von Draco und Severus in sein Liebesspiel mit aufnehmend, zuckte sein Schwanz, bei jedem Laut der beiden Nervensägen vor Lust, während immer mehr Feuchtigkeit seine Eichel verliess, die er mit geübten Bewegungen auf seinem Penis verteilte, während er spürte, wie sich seine Eier zusammenzogen.

Er stöhnte und liess seine Hüften kreisen, während er mit zielstrebigen Bewegungen in seine Faust stiess.   
Als die Lust ihn übermannte, winkelte er die Beine etwas an und stiess mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand an seine Rosette, die ihn willig aufnahm und den Finger zielstrebig an den geheimsten Lustpunkt führte, den Harry regelmässig aufschreien liess.

Immer wieder strich er mit seiner Fingerkuppe über die Prostata, während sein Schwanz in seine andere Hand stiess.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde Harry die Stimulation zu viel und er ergoss sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei, über seinen Bauch, seine Beine und die Brust, während er den Stimmen der beiden Zauberer lauschte, deren Klang so erotisch anmutete.

Er lag da, ohne die kühle der Nacht zu bemerken die in dem Zimmer herrschte, während er langsam in den Schlaf überwechselte, der sich nach diesem befriedigenden Erlebnis nicht mehr aufhalten liess.   
Seine Träume waren erfüllt von zärtlicher Erotik, die sich allesamt um einen Blond- und einen Schwarzhaarigen drehten, die ihn verwöhnten und ihn mit ihrer Liebe zum Schreien brachten.

Trotz seiner Träume, nahte der Morgen, wo sie sich gemeinsam mit Aberforth auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machten, damit die leidige Angelegenheit, nämlich die Ankunft des Helden zu feiern, vonstattengehen konnte.  
Aberforth war recht deutlich geworden in seinen Ausführungen und so war es keine grosse Überraschung mehr, als sich die Flügeltüren der Grossen Halle öffneten und sie eintraten in die kribbelnde und knisternde Welt dieser wunderbaren Schule.

Die Schüler waren alle an ihren Haustischen beim Frühstück, während die Lehrer mit angespannten Mienen am Lehrertisch sassen und Ausschau hielten nach dem heimkehrenden Helden.  
Vor allem Olivia Stone war neugierig, wie denn der berühmte Harry Potter so sein würde.

Der stand etwas verlegen am Eingang, während Draco und Severus freudig begrüsst wurden.  
Harry konnte beobachten, wie Draco von seinem Vater, liebevoll umarmt wurde, während Severus von Minerva McGonagall per Handschlag und einer kurzen Umarmung begrüsst wurde.  
Aberforth stand bei Harry am Eingang zur Grossen Halle und besah sich das Schauspiel.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er zu Harry, der verlegen die Finger ineinander verschlungen hatte und sich den Kindern zuwandte, die ihn musterten.  
Hin und wieder sah Aberforth, ein wissendes Lächeln über die Gesichter huschen.  
Es schien doch das eine oder andere Kind zu geben, das sich an Harry James Potter erinnerte.

Minerva kam ihnen entgegen und zog Harry in eine innige Umarmung.   
Harry musste einen riesigen Kloss hinunterschlucken. Dieser Frau zuliebe, war er hier in Hogwarts.  
Nur das Versprechen, welches Harry ihr bei seinem letzten Besuch gegeben hatte, liessen ihn diese Schule aufsuchen.   
Ansonsten hätte er sie gemieden, da die Erinnerungen wie Wellen über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen.

Heute standen die Tische wieder so, wie sie auch zu seiner Schulzeit gestanden waren.  
Die Halle erinnerte ihn so sehr an den Tag der Schlacht, dass er schlucken musste, als ihn die Erinnerung an die vielen Toten überkam.  
Während der Gedenkfeier, waren die Tische rund gewesen und die Halle geschmückt. Heute glich sie der Halle, in der die Toten aufgebahrt worden waren nach der Schlacht.   
Die Erinnerungen drohten ihn zu übermannten.

Es waren die lachenden Schüler, die neugierig herüberschauten, die seine Erinnerungen etwas milderten und sie durch neue ersetzten, als sich die Realität in sein Bewusstsein schob.  
Er erinnerte sich an seinen Vorsatz, den Zaubern noch eine Chance geben.   
Er wollte hierher zurückkehren können, ohne dieses mulmige Gefühl in der Herzgegend zu verspüren.  
Er sah in die Runde und sein Blick blieb an einer wunderschönen blondhaarigen Frau hängen, die neben seinem alten Freund Neville stand und zu ihm herüberlächelte.

„Luna!“, rief er lauter als beabsichtigt, als er sich aus Professor McGonagalls Umarmung löste und zu seiner Freundin lief, die während der Schlacht so viel für die Verletzten getan hatte.  
Laut Severus, war sie es gewesen, die das Leben des Tränkemeisters gerettet hatte und Harry konnte ihr nicht genug danken dafür.

„Harry! Merlin bin ich froh, dich gesund und munter hier zu sehen. Ich freue mich so sehr, dich nach so langer Zeit in den Armen zu halten.“  
Die Freudentränen, die Luna übers Gesicht liefen, machten Harry etwas verlegen, als er seine Freundin in den Arm nahm und sie drückte.

„Hey Kumpel! Vorsicht! Lass Luna leben…“  
Unter Tränen, aber vor Freude lächelnd trat Neville näher und umarmte seinen Freund.  
Harry sah erstaunt auf Lunas Wölbung, die ihm unmöglich entgehen konnte, als er auch Neville begrüsste.  
„Ihr kriegt ein Baby? Mein Gott, Luna ist schwanger! Severus und Draco haben kein Wort verraten!“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben es vergessen Harry. Schliesslich wissen sie es noch nicht lange. Erst an dem Tag als wir die Suche nach dir einstellten, als du von dir aus, die Zauberwelt wieder betreten hattest, erzählten wir es den beiden davon.“

„Neville… Ich… Es tut mir so leid!“, flüsterte Harry, der nicht wusste, wie er auf die Suche der beiden, eingehen sollte.  
„Nicht Harry! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Die Hauptsache ist, dass es dir gutgeht und du wohlbehalten nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bist.   
Den Rest werden wir mit der Zeit auseinander bröseln und besprechen.  
Für heute, sei einfach glücklich, hier zu sein. Wir haben dich so sehr vermisst. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr!“  
Neville umarmte seinen Freund ein letztes Mal, als auch schon die Stimme der Direktorin ertönte, die dem Rest der Schüler und der Lehrer, Harry James Potter vorstellte.  
Retter der Zauberwelt und lange vermisster Freund.

Es fiel Harry natürlich auf, dass nicht alle Kinder in den tosenden Applaus mit einstiegen. Vereinzelt sah er ein Kind, welches nicht freudig überrascht aussah, sondern mit hasserfüllten Augen zu ihm hinsah.  
Ein Junge fiel ihm besonders ins Auge, der ihn gemeinsam mit einem Mädchen mit Hass und unbändiger Wut musterte.  
Der Junge kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Kurze braune Haare und eher kleine leicht ovale braune Augen.  
Er schien in etwa elf, zwölf Jahre alt zu sein. Genau wie das Mädchen neben ihm.  
Ihn interessierte brennend, warum dieser unbändige Hass in den jungen Augen glühte, obwohl es ihn nicht überraschte.   
Seit zehn Jahren, waren ihm diese hasserfüllten Blicke bekannt.   
Es überraschte ihn eher, mit wieviel Freude die meisten ihn musterten und ihm applaudierten.   
Er hatte mit viel mehr Widerstand gerechnet. 

Luna und Neville führten ihn zu Severus und Draco, die zwischen sich einen Platz für ihn freigelassen hatten.  
Zufrieden sass er da und sah in die Runde. Er war wieder Zuhause. Hogwarts war sein erstes Zuhause gewesen, welches diesen Namen auch verdiente und er hoffte, dass es diesmal auch das letzte war, welches er sich suchen musste.  
Obwohl, einmal sollte er die Suche noch starten. Schliesslich brauchte er eine Arbeit. Die entschied dann, wo er sich eine Bleibe suchen würde. 

Das Essen ging zu Ende und die Schüler und Lehrer begaben sich in den Unterricht. Harry wurde im Vorbeigehen frech oder schüchtern gemustert, aber keines der Kinder getraute sich, ihn anzusprechen.  
Harry blieb einfach sitzen. Zwischen seinen beiden Tischnachbarn, fühlte er sich sicher, satt und zufrieden.   
Luna sah ihn beim Hinausgehen an und meinte:  
„Wir reden heute Abend. Da kannst du es drehen und wenden wie du willst, aber wir werden uns heute Abend aussprechen!“

„Das verspreche ich dir. Und wir werden auf euer Kind anstossen. Zumindest Neville und ich. Du darfst ja nichts Alkoholisches trinken in deinem Zustand.“  
„Oh, Neville auch nicht. Du musst wissen, wir versuchen Neville vom Alkohol fernzuhalten. Sein letzter Versuch scheiterte kläglich musst du wissen.“  
Lunas Ironie war nicht zu überhören. Trotzdem fragte Harry nach.   
„War es so schlimm?“  
„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr. Er wollte mir und dem Baby die ganze Nacht ein Schlaflied vorsingen. Das klingt unglaublich süss, ich weiss! Wenn er nur nicht verzweifelt die Töne hätte suchen müssen...“  
„War ich so schlimm?“, wurde sie von Neville verlegen gefragt.  
„Ja Schatz, aber nun hast du ja mich, die dafür sorgt, dass es dir nicht noch einmal passiert.“

Harry wollte sich nicht in eine Ehediskussion einmischen und fand es an der Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.   
Er nickte den beiden lächelnd zu. Auch er wollte Zeit mit ihnen verbringen und so einiges was ungesagt geblieben war, klären.  
Dinge, die den Rest der Zauberwelt nichts anging.  
Bei Luna und auch Neville, war er sich sicher, dass nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde.

„Mister Potter, wenn sie ihr Frühstück beendet haben, hätte ich sie gerne in meinem Büro gesprochen.“  
„Selbstverständlich Professor McGonagall. Ich begleite sie gerne!“  
Harry wusste, dieser Gang war unvermeidlich. Schliesslich hatte er es dieser Frau versprochen. Er hatte im Prinzip auch nichts dagegen.   
Viel Zeit blieb ihm so oder so nicht, wenn er sich heute noch um eine Bleibe und um eine Arbeit bemühen wollte.

Aberforth hatte ihm zwar eine Unterkunft und auch einen Job im Eberkopf angeboten, aber Harry wusste, dass das für ihn nicht in Frage kam.  
Er im Eberkopf, war eine Vorstellung, die Harry nicht behagte. Er wollte seinen Freund besuchen, aber keinesfalls da wohnen oder arbeiten.

Gespannt folgte er der Direktorin, die in ihr Büro vorausging.  
Der Wasserspeier an der Wendeltreppe öffnete seine Flügel und gab die Treppe frei, als sie vor dem Ungetüm angekommen waren.  
„Ist das neu, dass er ohne Kennwort, den Zugang frei gibt?“

„Seit ich hier Direktorin bin, hat sich einiges verändert Harry. Es war an der Zeit.   
Nichts gegen Professor Dumbledore, aber ich ziehe es vor, wenn meine Schüler immer und zu jeder Zeit, zu mir gelangen können.  
Schliesslich bin ich für die Probleme zuständig, die sie nicht ihren Hauslehrern anvertrauen möchten.“  
Harry erkannte augenblicklich die Logik hinter den Worten der Direktorin.  
Dies hatte ihn bei Dumbledore ziemlich oft gestört, als er noch auf der Suche nach Antworten gewesen war.  
Antworten, die wichtig waren damals, wollte er den dunklen Lord besiegen… Antworten, die so mystisch verpackt von Dumbledore beantwortet wurden, dass sie mehr Fragen aufwarfen, als sie jemals beantwortet hatten.  
Das hiess, er bekam unbrauchbare Antworten, wenn er es dann nach unzähligen Versuchen, endlich geschafft hatte, das Kennwort zu knacken und ins Büro des Schulleiters vorzudringen.

„Bitte treten Sie doch ein Harry. Ich bin sicher sie haben eine Menge Fragen!“  
Angespannt trat Harry ein. Er wusste, seine Zukunft würde sich nun entscheiden.  
Diese Frau, die so couragiert war, würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen.

„Tee Harry?“ Minerva sah fragend zu Harry hin, der lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein danke Professor McGonagall. Ich komme direkt vom Frühstück und bin nicht durstig.“  
„Harry! Lass dieses ‚‘‘Professor‘‘ bitte sein.   
Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich Mister Potter zu nennen, also sei so gut und nenn mich Minerva. So wie es alle, vom Lehrer-Kollegium tun.“

„Gerne Minerva, auch wenn ich nicht ein Kollege bin!“  
„Noch nicht Harry, aber ich greife schon wieder vor. Eigentlich war dies zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt geplant.   
Aber na gut. Wenn du es so haben willst, dann erzähle ich dir jetzt schon von unserer Idee. Wir haben uns da etwas ausgedacht, was dich vielleicht interessieren könnte.“  
Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Fragend sah er zu der Direktorin hinüber.

„Professor Stone unsere Muggelkundelehrerin, verlässt uns diesen Sommer.  
Wir, sind einheitlich der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du der neue Lehrer für Muggelkunde würdest. So, nun ist es heraus!“  
Minerva sah gespannt zu Harry. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie Harry auf dieses Angebot reagieren würde.   
Für Draco und Severus hoffte sie auf eine positive Reaktion.

„Wer ist wir“, war die erste Frage, die einem ansonsten sprachlosen Harry, in den Sinn kam.   
„Luna, Olivia die Muggelkundelehrerin und ich… Wir haben schon einiges besprochen…“  
„Muggelkunde? Ihr wollt ernsthaft, dass ich den Kindern hier, die nichtmagischen Sitten und Gebräuche beibringe?“   
Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Waren denn nun alle verrückt geworden?  
„Also bitte! Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass es mich befriedigt, den Kindern beizubringen, einen Toaster zu bedienen!“  
„Was habt ihr nur alle mit dem Toaster?“, wollte Minerva wissen, als Harry exakt dasselbe Beispiel brachte, wie Neville, der damals beim Mittagessen diese Voraussagen und Beispiele von sich gab.

Harry musste lachen, als er dies hörte.  
„Die Bedienung eines Toasters ist das erste, was die Erstklässler in Hogwarts lernen im Unterricht. Egal ob man aus einer Zauberfamilie kommt oder nicht.“  
Erneut lächelte er die Direktorin an.  
„Wie ein Toaster funktioniert, ist Pflichtlektüre im ersten Jahr.“  
Aber danke, dass ihr dieses Gerät den Kindern immer wieder ins Gedächtnis ruft.  
So ist zumindest gewährleistet, dass der Toaster ein Begriff bleibt, den die Zauberer in einer Wohnung in der magiefreien Welt erkennen und bedienen können.“

Harry musste lachen, bei der Vorstellung wie die Zauberer mit neugierigem Blick die technischen Errungenschaften der nichtmagischen Menschen begutachten würden.  
Computer, Telefon, Fernsehen und nicht zu vergessen die Küchengeräte.  
Schliesslich waren in der Zauberwelt nur die Elfen vertraut mit den verschiedenen Handgriffen, die es brauchte, um die Kochgeräte zu bedienen.  
Alles was von Elfen erledigt werden konnte, wurde auch von ihnen erledigt.  
Dafür waren sich die Zauberer zu schade. Ihre Zeit wurde anders genutzt.

„Harry, ich verlange nicht, dass du Muggelkunde so unterrichtest, wie das Fach sich im Moment präsentiert. Es stünde dir frei, die Veränderungen vorzunehmen, die du für richtig hältst.  
Wenn du dich einverstanden erklärst, dann erwarte ich von dir einen Änderungsplan, den ich dem Ministerium vorlegen werde.“  
Harry sass da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Er ein Lehrer in einem Fach, welches von den Zaubern nicht ernst genommen wurde.   
Lange Zeit überlegte er.   
War das nicht die Chance, diesen bornierten Zaubern zu zeigen, dass die Menschen ohne Zauberei ebenfalls ein schönes Leben hatten?  
Konnte er es schaffen, die Kinder dazu zu animieren, etwas offener der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung gegenüber zu sein?  
„Wenn ich dieses Fach übernehme, dann aber nur auf meine Weise. Ich erwarte keinerlei Einmischung des Ministeriums oder eines Lehrers!“  
„Natürlich Harry. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende versuchen, um das Ministerium zu überzeugen, dir freie Hand zu lassen.“

Es waren diese Worte, die Harry überzeugten. Er wusste, er konnte dieser Frau vertrauen. Minerva versprach nicht einfach Dinge, die sie nicht halten konnte. Sie versprach es zu versuchen. Das war mehr als ehrlich.   
Es lag schliesslich nicht in ihrer Macht, das Ministerium von Hogwarts fernzuhalten, sollten sie Bedenken haben, aber sie konnte es zumindest versuchen.

Dies war der Unterschied gegenüber Albus Dumbledore. Der ehemalige Direktor war so von sich und seiner Art diese Schule zu leiten überzeugt gewesen, dass er den Bezug zur Realität verloren und allen das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen hatte, obwohl er sich nie sicher hatte sein können, es auch zu schaffen.  
„In Ordnung Minerva, ich nehme diese Stelle an. Unter einer Bedingung!“  
Erleichtert sah ihm die Direktorin ins Gesicht, während sie ihm deutete weiterzusprechen.  
„Bis zu den Sommerferien werde ich den Kindern die Grundkenntnisse der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung beibringen. Das heisst, ich werde zusammen mit Olivia Stone, den Unterricht leiten.  
Es dauert noch ein paar Wochen bis zu den Ferien, da können wir einiges schaffen.“

Erleichtert lächelte die Direktorin ihren neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde an.  
„Das tönt wunderbar mein Junge. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dich wieder bei uns zu haben.  
Wenn du dieses Fach unterrichtest, dann kann ich sicher sein, dass es in guten Händen ist.“  
Sie legte Harry die Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn leicht, als Zeichen ihrer Zuneigung.  
„Deine Zimmer liegen in den Kerkern, direkt neben Severus und Dracos Zimmern.  
Da Draco so oder so in Severus Gemächern wohnt, überlässt er dir seine Zimmer.“

Harry wurde warm ums Herz. Diese beiden waren wunderbar zu ihm. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht wieso, aber es tat ihm gut, von ihnen umsorgt zu werden.  
Er freute sich, in der Nähe der beiden zu sein.

Zusammen begaben sie sich in die Kerkerräume der Slytherins, wo ihm die neue Unterkunft gezeigt wurde.  
Draco war gerade dabei, seine letzten Sachen zusammen zu packen, als die Direktorin mit Harry eintrat.

„Ah Draco! Gut dich zu sehen! Das trifft sich hervorragend, dann kann ich dir gleich den neuen Professor für Muggelkunde vorstellen.“  
Theatralisch sah sie zu Harry hin.  
„Professor Potter… Professor Malfoy… Darf ich vorstellen! Der neue Muggelkundelehrer.   
Lächelnd ging Harry darauf ein.   
„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Und du bist der Verteidigungslehrer auf Hogwarts richtig?“

„Richtig. Ich unterrichte Verteidigung, falls mein Vater mir das Fach wieder überlässt, heisst das.   
Was noch nicht sicher ist, so wie er sich freut, Lehrer dieser Rasselbande zu sein.“  
Lächelnd sah Draco zu der Direktorin hin.  
„Hat mein Vater schon erwähnt, dass er vorhat zu bleiben, bis zu den Ferien! Er meint, er wolle während der Prüfungen anwesend sein. Er will sehen, wie sich die Kinder schlagen.“

Die Direktorin schien nicht erstaunt zu sein.  
„Draco, dein Vater ist ein engagierter Mann. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, ihn als deine Vertretung gefunden zu haben.   
Ich denke es geht vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn er bleibt. Schliesslich wird Muggelkunde, bis zum Sommer, ebenfalls von zwei Lehrern unterrichtet.“

Professor McGonagall überlegte schon weiter.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich auch Horace fragen ob er bleiben würde!   
Schliesslich ist auch Severus betroffen. Ich kann mir denken Draco, dass ihr beide nicht so viel Zeit habt, wenn ihr endlich euren Mut zusammenkratzt und die Wahrheit gesteht…“

Harry sah erstaunt von der Direktorin zu Draco, der errötend dastand und verlegen herumdruckste:  
„Wie kommst du darauf… Woher… Ich… Severus und ich wollten nicht…“  
„Ich verstehe Draco. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Also ist es abgemacht. Lucius unterstützt dich und Horace hilft Severus!“

Die Direktorin verabschiedete sich von den Beiden mit den Worten:  
„Ich lass dir dein Gepäck bringen Harry. Sobald Draco fertig ist mit packen, gehören diese Räume dir… Solange du sie brauchst!“

Harry verstand nicht so ganz, was genau zwischen der Direktorin und Draco ablief, aber da es den Blonden verlegen machte, wollte Harry nicht zu genau nachbohren.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn in seinen Grübeleien, während Draco beim Packen innehielt und nachsah, wer sie nun schon wieder störte.

„Ah, Severus! Ich bin gleich fertig. Du kannst mir schon mal helfen, diese Gepäckstücke da in der Ecke, hinüber zu tragen.“  
Severus machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen sondern starrte gebannt zu Harry, der ob des starren Blicks verlegen wurde.

„Minerva erzählte mir gerade dass du Muggelkunde übernimmst! Bist du dir sicher, dass du dies willst?“  
Harry lächelte in das ernste Gesicht.  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es reizt mich, diesen Kindern, die reale Welt aufzuzeigen und nicht das, was die Zauberer dafür halten.“  
Erleichtert atmete Severus auf. Diese Geste, verlieh seinem Gesicht, gleich ein wenig mehr Wärme.  
„Schön! Ich hatte vorhin bedenken, als mir Minerva deinen Entscheid mitteilte.“  
Severus konnte die Freude über Harrys Zusage fast nicht zurückhalten.  
„Die hatte ich zu Beginn ebenfalls! Aber ich werde dieses Fach schon so verändern, dass euch das Sehen und Hören vergeht“, meinte Harry zuversichtlich.

Nun lachte Severus befreit auf, was Harry wieder einmal einen Schauer über den Rücken fliessen liess, der sich in seiner Mitte festigte.   
Das Lächeln, welches Harrys Gesicht überzog wurde starr, während er verzweifelt versuchte, die Erektion mit seinem Umhang zu verdecken.  
Draco sah jedoch das Glitzern in Harrys Augen und war dem Blick des Grünäugigen gefolgt.  
Die leichte Ausbuchtung der Hose entging ihm ebenso wenig, wie Harrys Reaktion, als er seinen Umhang um sich schlang, als ob ihm kalt war.

Draco konnte sich eine kleine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen:  
„Ist dir kalt Harry? Sind dir die Kerker zu kalt? Soll ich einen der Elfen bitten, dir ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen?“  
Der böse Blick mit dem Harry ihn bedachte als er ihm mit einem: „Nein danke. Es ist warm genug aber danke der Nachfrage“, antwortete, reizte Draco zu einem Lachen.

„Ah, ich dachte schon dir wär kalt, so wie du deinen Umhang um deinen Körper schlingst.“  
Hochrot im Gesicht, war Harry nicht in der Lage, den Umhang zu lösen.  
Severus‘ Lachen und Dracos Stimmlage liessen seinen Schwanz pulsieren und er konnte sich nicht beherrschen, er fühlte sich über alle Massen erregt.   
Wie er dies in Zukunft Händeln wollte war ihm zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht klar.

Ein klein wenig nagte die Eifersucht an ihm, als Severus Dracos Koffer nahm, den Kopf zu Harry hindrehte und meinte:  
„Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du uns heute Abend in unserer Unterkunft besuchst! Damit wir auf deinen Job als Lehrer anstossen können.“  
Severus sah anzüglich zu Harrys Mitte hin, als er fortfuhr mit Worten, die Harry beinahe um den Verstand brachten.  
„Wir müssen dringend mit dir reden. Du sollst die Wahrheit erfahren, damit du nicht mehr jedes Mal so verlegen sein musst, wenn dich die Erregung übermannt!“  
Nach diesen verwirrenden Worten, die Harry an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben, verliessen seine beiden Nervensägen das Zimmer.

Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Verzweifelt verschloss hinter ihnen die Tür und öffnete augenblicklich seine Hose um seinen Schwanz zu befreien.  
Während er sich mit gleichmässigen auf und ab Bewegungen Erleichterung verschaffte, waren seine Gedanken bei Draco und Severus.  
Beide schienen gemerkt zu haben, dass er vorhin mit einem riesen Ständer dastand.  
Das war einfach nicht normal, wie er auf die beiden reagierte.   
Keuchend holte er sich, gedanklich bei Severus und Draco, einen runter. Seine Hand zur Faust geballt, stiess er immer schneller in sie, bevor er, mit einem animalischen Aufschrei, seinen Samen aus sich heraus schiessen liess.

Severus schien etwas darüber zu wissen. Zumindest schien er ihm etwas mitteilen zu wollen. Etwas, was erklären würde, warum er sich so oft nach dem Besuch der beiden, Erleichterung verschafften musste.  
Harry war verwirrt. Er stand mit einem wirren Gesichtsausdruck im Zimmer. Die Hose hing immer noch auf seinen Knien da er sich soeben selbstbefriedigt und seinen Samen auf dem Boden verteilt hatte und kaum wusste, wie ihm geschah.  
Seine Atmung ging hektisch, als es an der Tür klopfte, gefolgt von einer lieblichen Stimme die rief:  
„Harry, bist du vorzeigbar? Ich möchte dich endlich richtig willkommen heissen, also bitte lass mich herein, ja! Es ist auch egal wenn du nackt bist… Ich kenne von Neville alle Körperteile, die es an einem Mann zu bewundern gibt…“  
Lunas Gelächter, als sie von Neville unterbrochen wurde, liess sogar Harry auflachen, als er seinen nun schlaffen Penis in die Hose schob, mit einem Zauber die verräterischen Spuren entfernte und einen Kontrollblick später die Tür die elegant öffnete, nur um sich Luna und Neville gegenüber zu sehen, die ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln bedachten, als sie eintraten…


	12. Mut zur Wahrheit

„Severus, bist du sicher, dass du Harry heute schon über die Triade aufklären willst?“  
Gemeinsam waren Draco und Severus dabei, Dracos Sachen, aus seinem ehemaligen Zimmer, in ihre gemeinsamen Schräke in Severus Räumen, zu verstauen. 

„Hast du seine Reaktion nicht bemerkt, als wir drüben waren?   
Er kann nicht verstehen, warum er mit Erregung auf uns reagiert. Ich denke uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, als Harry zu erklären, dass er ein Teil einer Triade ist und deshalb so stark auf uns reagiert.  
Selbstverständlich werden wir ihm Zeit lassen… Aber er muss wissen, was los ist Draco.  
Wenn wir wollen, dass Harry sich entspannt, dann sollte er zumindest den Grund wissen, warum er jedes Mal einen Ständer bekommt, wenn er in unserer Nähe ist.“

„Hast du es auch bemerkt vorhin?“, wollte Draco mit einem schelmischen Lächeln wissen.  
„Natürlich! Jeder, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm ist, wird es merken. Harry trägt seine Gefühle sichtbar vor sich her. Man muss ihm nur ins Gesicht sehen und weiss, was Sache ist.“

Noch während Severus sprach, war er näher zu Draco hingetreten, der sein verräterisches Glitzern in den Augen nicht verbergen konnte.  
„Ich bemerke auch deinen Gesichtsausdruck Liebster“, flüsterte Severus, während er dem blonden den Umhang von den Schultern streifte und sich langsam von Dracos sinnlichen Lippen weiter nach unten Küsste.  
Bald schon verkam das Auspacken von Dracos Habseligkeiten zur Nebensache, da sie sich ihrer Zweisamkeit hingaben.   
Ihre Gedanken, waren mit jedem Kuss und mit jeder Liebkosung bei Harry, als sie sich gegenseitig mit Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnten.

*****

Harry liess sich in der Zwischenzeit, mit Luna und Neville auf ein hitziges Gespräch ein, bei dem seine Gefühlswelt analysiert wurde.  
Gerade ein, zwei Sätze dauerte es und Luna war mit ihrer Scharfsinnigkeit an dem Punkt angelangt, den Harry tunlichst vermeiden wollte preiszugeben.

„Harry, ich sehe doch wie du Severus und Draco ansiehst! Du brauchst das gar nicht zu bestreiten. Neville und ich wissen wie du tickst. Vergiss das nie!  
Schliesslich kannst du gar nicht anders. Deine Gefühle spiegeln sich immer in deinem Gesicht… Von daher ist jeder Widerstand zwecklos. Ich erkenne, wieviel dir die beiden bedeuten! Es ist ja auch nichts Schlimmes dabei…“

„Nichts Schlimmes dabei! Denkst du das wirklich!“, rief Harry entrüstet dazwischen, als ihm der Kragen platzte und seine ganzen Ängste auf einmal hoch kamen.  
„Ich war zehn Jahre in der nichtmagischen Welt zu Hause. Zehn lange Jahre, verdammt noch mal.  
Acht Jahre davon, glaubte ich Alexander zu lieben, der mich erst vor etwas mehr als einer Woche verlassen hat. Verstehst du Luna! Es sind erst ein paar Tage vergangen!  
Harry griff sich verzweifelt in die Haare und zog an ihnen, während er sich frustriert zu seinen nächsten Aussagen hinreissen liess.

„Ich lebte in einer langjährigen Beziehung und kaum verlässt Alex mich, da gehe ich hin und verliebe mich augenblicklich in zwei Männer. Wunderbar und absolut normal nicht?   
Einer reicht mir nicht. Ich verliebe mich in beide und um den ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, sind die beiden auch noch in einer Beziehung.   
Das ist krank Luna! Krank und unnormal! Das bin nicht ich! Ich verliebe mich nicht einfach mal so nebenher! Verstehst du! Ich bin nicht so ein Draufgänger!“

Harry sah Luna, mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht an, während er ihr die letzten Worte entgegenschrie. Er verstand nicht wirklich, wie das alles passiert war und wieso er so verletzlich, auf die neue Situation reagierte.  
Er rechnete damit, anklagende Blicke der beiden zu ernten und war auf ihre ablehnende Haltung gefasst.  
Sein Blick wurde jedoch mit Verständnis und Zuneigung erwidert. Abscheu suchte man in Lunas und Nevilles Gesicht vergeblich.

„Und schaut mich nicht so verständnisvoll an. Ich war schon immer ein Freak. Das war schon früher so und wird auch immer so bleiben.“  
Harry redete sich mal wieder in Rage. Das war etwas, was er sehr gut beherrschte und immer passierte, wenn er seine Angst überspielen wollte.  
Er redete und redete, suchte immer neue Argumente, die gegen seine Gefühlswelt sprachen und als dies nicht fruchtete, schloss er mit den Worten:  
„Es ist doch so! Sobald ich die Zauberwelt betrete, geschieht mir regelmässiger Sicherheit etwas, was nicht normal ist. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich dachte, dass es diesmal anders sein würde…“

Neville, der verlegen grinsend der Unterhaltung gefolgt war, wandte sich an seinen Freund, der so sehr mit sich und seinem Verhalten haderte, dass er Mitleid mit ihm empfand.  
Schliesslich wussten alle von der Triade. Nur Harry hatte immer noch keine Ahnung davon.  
Neville fand dies ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Aber es lag nicht an ihm, seinem Freund dies zu verraten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry auf seinen Rat hörte.

„Harry, ich weiss es klingt abgedroschen, aber bevor du verzweifelst, rede mit den beiden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich nicht von sich stossen werden…“  
„Weisst du, was du da sagst Neville? Du erwartest von mir, dass ich hingehe und den beiden gestehe, dass ich regelmässig masturbiere, während ich an sie denke oder dass ich ihre Stimmen nicht ertrage ohne einen Ständer zu bekommen und mein Schwanz nicht mehr weiss, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat?  
Denkst du wirklich, die beiden hören mir zu? Sie sind zusammen Nev. Wie kann ich mir da anmassen, mich in die beiden zu verlieben. Wie kann ich daran denken, Menschen zu verletzen, weil ich meine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann…“

Luna sah mitleidig zu Harry, der zwar offen, aber auch voller Bitterkeit über seine Gefühle sprach.  
„Harry, mit deiner Libido ist alles in Ordnung“, meinte sie liebevoll.   
„Rede mit den beiden. Sag ihnen was du fühlst. Sie werden dich verstehen. Vertrau mir…“  
Luna wusste, dies war Harrys Hauptproblem.  
Sein Vertrauen in die Zauberwelt wiederzuerlangen, schien die grösste Herausforderung überhaupt zu sein.   
Doch kaum angekommen und ausgepackt, brachen die Probleme über ihm zusammen. Dass dies nicht gerade förderlich war, um eine vertrauensvolle Basis zu schaffen war allen, ausser Harry, klar. Der gab sich wie üblich selbst die Schuld.

Harry war nicht der Mensch, der sich in Beziehungen einmischte. Er war immer der Anständige. Er war der Betrogene oder der Verlassene, aber er war noch nie, seit er die Sexualität für sich entdeckte, gezwungen gewesen, eine Beziehung zu zerstören. 

Alexander in seiner Unverfrorenheit, war der erste, der sich erdreistete, ihn in den Part des heimlichen Liebhabers zu drängen.  
Und nun verlangten Luna und Neville dasselbe. Er sollte riskieren, zwei Menschen zu entzweien, nur weil er sich in sie verliebt hatte und sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als sich von beiden gleichzeitig verwöhnen zu lassen.

Was, wenn sie ihn nicht wollten oder noch schlimmer; der eine wollte und der andere nicht!  
Er glaubte nicht, dass er den Mut aufbringen würde Severus und Draco, seine Liebe zu gestehen. Zu sehr nagte die Angst an ihm, zurückgestossen zu werden.  
Wie ein Häufchen Elend sass Harry auf dem Sofa und blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde.

Er straffte seine Schultern und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, als er sah, wie Nevilles Hand, zärtlich seine Frau liebkoste.   
Trotz seiner Unausgeglichenheit, seiner Sorgen und seiner Nöte, wusste er auf einmal, wieso er hier war. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten und ungelösten Probleme, war er endlich sicher, die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als er die nichtmagische Welt verliess.

Luna und Neville zu sehen, die sich liebten und auf ihr Wunder warteten… War so ein Moment, wie er ihn immer herbeigesehnt hatte. Das Glück seiner Freunde überwältigte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick, der ihn trocken Schlucken liess, um seiner Stimme Herr zu werden.   
Die Momente die er mit Luna verbringen durfte, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatte… Die Momente mit Neville, der ihm immer und zu jeder Zeit, ein guter Freund war, gingen ihm innert Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf.  
Er liebte diese Augenblicke und war dankbar, miterleben zu dürfen, wie dieses neue Leben in Luna heranwuchs.

Lächelnd stand er auf. Neuen Lebensmut durchströmte ihn, als er vor Luna in die Knie ging und fragte:  
„Darf ich?“, während er auf ihr Nicken hin, seine Hand sachte auf die Wölbung ihres Bauches legte.  
„Ich spüre etwas!“, lächelnd liess Harry seine Hand an der Stelle, wo die Kleine ihre Mama piesackte. 

„Sie will sich wahrscheinlich, bei ihrem Onkel Harry, von ihrer besten Seite zeigen!“, meinte Neville lächelnd und konnte den Stolz nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.  
Harry sah in das zufriedene Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Es muss schön sein, Vater zu werden.“   
Nur ein klein wenig Wehmut schlich sich ein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm die Freuden einer Vaterschaft niemals vergönnt sein würden.

„Harry, du wärst ein wunderbarer Vater“, meinte Luna lächelnd.  
„Aber du darfst deine Gesinnung nicht verleugnen.  
Schwul sein ist keine Strafe. Vergiss das nie. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Gott manche Menschen anders macht als andere.“

„Ich weiss Luna. Aber ein Baby ist ein Wunder. Ein Geschenk Gottes, auf das ihr gut achtgeben müsst.“  
„Das werden wir Harry. Und du hilfst uns dabei. Schliesslich braucht die Kleine einen Paten und Neville und ich sind uns einig, dass wir dich als ihren Aufpasser möchten. Also wenn du einverstanden bist, wären wir stolz, dich als Patenonkel unserer Tochter einzutragen.“

Harry war baff.   
„Ihr wollt dass ich…“ Seine Stimme brach. Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er Luna umarmte und flüsterte:  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt, die Patenschaft der Kleinen zu übernehmen. Danke, für Euer Vertrauen.“  
„Wir sind stolz, dass du ja gesagt hast. Schliesslich hat nicht jedes Mädel so einen berühmten Patenonkel.“, meinte Neville im Scherz.

„Pah! Hör bloss auf damit. Das ist eher eine Strafe denn ein Segen. Ich warte nur darauf, bis sich die Hyänen auf mich stürzen.  
Noch weiss niemand, dass ich zurück bin. Wartet nur ab was geschieht, wenn Fudge Wind davon bekommt.  
Oder die Skeeter, die kriegt bestimmt den Auftrag mich auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen.   
Also überlegt euch gut, ob ihr mich als Paten wollt. Meine Berühmtheit ist in der Zauberwelt kein Vorteil.“  
„Harry, ich bin mir sicher, dass die meisten froh sind, dich gesund und munter zu sehen.  
Und der Rest ist es nicht wert, dass du dich mit ihnen abgibst, oder dich sorgst. Lass das Leben auf dich zukommen. Vertrau auf dein Gefühl, der Rest wird sich ergeben.“

„Du solltest aufhören, die Schuld immer bei dir zu suchen“, meinte Neville mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, da er nicht wollte, dass sich Harry erneut in seine Frustration hineinsteigerte.   
Das ungelöste Problem mit Draco und Severus reichte vollkommen.   
Erst wenn Harrys Probleme mit Draco und Severus gelöst waren, würden sie sich den nächsten zuwenden.

„Wenn Molly und ihre Handlanger, ihre Meinung über dich nicht ändern können oder wollen, dann lass sie“, versuchte er Harry zu beruhigen.  
„Genauso solltest du die Starreporterin des Tagespropheten betrachten.  
Schliesslich hat sich diese Frau, seit du Hogwarts das erste Mal betreten hast, daneben benommen in ihrer Berichterstattung.  
Sie ist es, die sich vor dir Rechtfertigen sollte, nicht du dich vor ihr.“ 

Sie sprachen noch eine Weile, bis sich Neville und Luna verabschieden mussten, da es Zeit für sie wurde, die Hausaufgaben der Schüler zu überwachen. Dies war wieder eine Neuerung, die erst zu McGonagalls Zeiten eingeführt worden war. Die Pflichtstunden, in denen der Grossteil der Hausaufgaben, durch die Schüler, erledigt wurde.

Die Lehrer waren abwechslungsweise Vorort, damit bei Fragen und Problemen, ein kompetenter Ansprechpartner da war.  
Heute waren Neville und Luna an der Reihe. Die Schüler liebten es, bei Professor Longbottom und seiner Frau, die Stunden zu absolvieren, waren beide doch immer ausgesprochen nett zu ihnen und nicht so streng, wie zum Beispiel die Professoren Snape und McGonagall.

Auch wenn Luna eigentlich Heilerin war... Wenn der Krankenflügel nicht von Patienten überschwemmt wurde, kümmerte sie sich, als liebevolle Hausmutter, um alle Schüler die ihre Aufmerksamkeit brauchten, auch bei den Hausaufgaben.  
Die Kinder dankten ihr dieses Engagement mit ihrer Freundlichkeit und waren im Gegenzug genauso hilfsbereit, wenn ihre Lieblingsheilerin einmal Hilfe brauchte.

Harry machte sich unterdessen daran, seine Habseligkeiten in die Schränke und Kommoden zu verteilen und einen ersten Brief an die Parkhams zu verfassen.  
Als es Zeit wurde fürs Abendessen, fand er sich in der grossen Halle ein, die schon recht gefüllt war mit hungrigen Schülern, die verzweifelt auf den Beginn des Essens warteten.

Seit dem Frühstück war Harry nicht mehr in Kontakt mit den Schülern gewesen, die ihn erneut musterten, als ob er ein Ausserirdischer wäre.  
Harry fand dass es genug war und beschloss, sich Tisch für Tisch vorzuarbeiten und sich vorzustellen, damit dass Gestarre endlich ein Ende hatte.  
Mit seinem alten Haus fing er an. Er setzte sich zwanglos dazu und sprach die Jungs und Mädels an.

„Hey, Ich bin seit heute euer Professor. Ich übernehme nächstes Jahr das Fach  
Muggelkunde und helfe bis zu den Ferien Professor Stone, euch zu unterrichten.“  
Mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck sah er in die verdutzten Gesichter der Gryffindor, die ihn anstarrten, als könnten sie nicht glauben, was sie hörten.  
Stumm sassen die Jugendlichen auf ihren Plätzen und starrten die Berühmtheit Harry Potter, mit grossen Augen an.  
Nur ein kleines Mädchen, getraute sich, Harry anzusprechen.

„Ich hoffe, sie können diesen Ignoranten hier am Tisch endlich beibringen, dass die Muggel nicht blöder sind, nur weil sie nicht zaubern können. Ich versuche nämlich schon seit Jahren, meinen Freunden die einfachsten Dinge beizubringen, aber sie wollen nicht einsehen, dass Pergament und Feder, in der Muggelwelt, längst Papier und Kugelschreiber gewichen sind, oder dass der Computer ein Kasten ist, der weltweit alle Menschen miteinander kommunizieren lässt, ohne dass sich Eulen beinahe zu Tode fliegen müssen.“

Harry sah lachend in das Gesicht des Mädchens. Schliesslich war er selbst der stolze Besitzer einer Schneeeule gewesen, die ihm treu zur Seite gestanden war, bis sie von Voldemorts Häschern getötet wurde.  
„Und wie heisst du? Wenn es mir gestattet ist zu fragen.“, wechselte er schnell das Thema um sich von dem Schmerz abzulenken den ihn, bei der Erinnerung an Hedwig, zu überkommen drohte.

„Samantha. Samantha Bones. Vielleicht erinnern sie sich an meine Tante Susan. Sie war in Ihrem Jahrgang, aber in Ravenclaw.“  
„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Susan. Sie ist eine nette Person. Auch Susans Tante Amelia, habe ich in guter Erinnerung.   
Schliesslich hat sie mir in meinem fünften Jahr geholfen, als ich vor dem Zaubergamot meine Unschuld bezeugen musste.“

„Wow! Dabei ist meine Grossmutter sehr streng. Dass sie Ihnen geholfen hat, war nicht selbstverständlich. Sie musste von Ihrer Unschuld überzeugt sein, sonst hätte sie sich niemals für Sie eingesetzt.“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür. Die Beschuldigungen waren alle falsch, konnten aber nur dank dem damaligen Direktor, entkräftet werden. Professor Dumbledore schaffte es, mich frei zu bekommen, damit ich weiterhin zur Schule gehen konnte und nicht von Hogwarts verwiesen wurde. 

Harry sprach noch eine Weile mit Samantha, was dem Rest der Schüler den Mut gab, sich ebenfalls an ihn zu wenden und Fragen zu stellen.  
Sie waren natürlich neugierig und wollten viel über die Schlacht wissen, was sich Harry aber für später aufhob. Er musste sich erst klar werden, welche Begebenheiten er bereit war mit den Schülern zu teilen und welche er tief in seinem Innern bewahren wollte.

Auch an den anderen Tischen ging es ähnlich zu und her.  
Er setzte sich zu den Schülern und redete mit ihnen.  
Am Ravenclaw Tisch ass er als Vorspeise, einen, knackigen Blattsalat, während er dieselbe Geschichte von vorhin erzählte.   
Bei den Hufflepuffs ass er sein Steak und die Bratkartoffeln, bevor er sich vorsichtig den Slytherins zuwandte, wo er einen Apfelkuchen als Nachspeise verdrückte.

Die Lehrer am Lehrertisch beobachteten verwundert ihren Kollegen und wunderten sich, was Harry unten bei den Schülern wollte.  
Als jedoch sogar die meisten Slytherin erfreut schienen, den Helden der Zauberwelt am Tisch zu haben, erkannten sie, den Sinn dahinter.  
Harry schaffte es spielend, während des Essens, sich den Kindern anzunähern und einen Platz in ihren Herzen zu ergattern.  
Einmal ein Lehrer, der sie zu verstehen schien. Ein Lehrer, der sich nicht zu schade war, mit ihnen zu plaudern, auch wenn es nichts mit Hausaufgaben oder dem allgemeinen Schulstoff zu tun hatte.

„Hey Professor Potter! Möchten Sie noch ein zweites Stück Kuchen? Sie könnten sonst meines haben. Ich esse Apfelkuchen nicht so gerne!“  
Harry sah zu dem jungen Slytherin, der ihm seinen Kuchen abgeben wollte.   
„Du bist Gregory Nott nicht? Theodors kleiner Bruder?“ Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Theo ihm einmal von seinem Bruder erzählt hatte. Kurz vor der Schlacht, als ein paar der Slytherin bewusst die Seiten gewechselt hatten.  
Gregory glich seinem grossen Bruder extrem. Gregory war das Abbild seines grossen Bruders.  
Gregory war mit ein Grund gewesen, warum Theo entschied, sich gegen seinen Vater aufzulehnen, der ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords war.  
Theo wollte für seinen Bruder da sein, der damals ein kleiner Junge von gerade mal drei Jahren gewesen war.   
Nun war er dreizehn und wohnte mit seinem Bruder in einer kleinen Wohnung in Hogsmade. Harry glaubte aus Gregs Erzählung herauszuhören, dass den beiden das Geld fehlte, um ein normales Leben führen zu können, auch wenn Theo alles versuchte um seinem Bruder eine liebevolle Schulzeit zu ermöglichen.  
Harry ging Gregorys Familiengeschichte nahe. Er wusste, so erging es vielen Kindern in der Zauberwelt.

Er nahm sich fest vor, den Betrag, den er McGonagall als anonymer Spender zukommen lassen wollte zu erhöhen.   
Schon Morgen wollte er nach London, um endlich seinen Plan in Tat umzusetzen.  
Auch ein Besuch in Hogsmade stand an. Er wollte sich mit Theodor treffen um zu sehen, wie er helfen konnte, die Situation zu verbessern.   
Als ‚‘‘Todesser-Söhne‘‘ hatten es die Notts nicht leicht, das konnte Harry sich vorstellen.  
Je nach Beruf, war es für Theo schwierig, sich in der Zauberwelt Chancen zu erarbeiten, ohne für die Fehlentscheide seines Vaters büssen müssen. 

An diesem ersten Tag, als sich Harry bemühte, den Kindern nahe zu kommen, kamen sehr viele Schicksalsschläge ans Licht.   
Selbst Severus und Draco, die vom Lehrertisch aus ihren Harry beobachteten der so ganz in seinem Element war, erkannten, dass sich vieles in Zukunft ändern musste. Der Krieg war seit zehn Jahren zu Ende und noch immer litten Kinder unter dem Fall des dunklen Lords. Das war einfach nicht gerecht.

Sie sahen zu Harry, dem es bereits nach ein paar Stunden gelungen war, die Lehrer zum Nachdenken anzuregen.   
Auch Luna war ergriffen, die gleich Neville am Tisch sass und die Gespräche unter den Schülern mithörte, die sich alle um diese eine Sache drehten.   
Den schlechten Ruf den die Kinder der Todesser innehatten.

McGonagall blieb sprachlos sitzen. Wie oft, hatte sie schon versucht, an die zurückhaltenden Slytherins heranzukommen, jedoch erfolglos. Und Harry, der schaffte es an seinem ersten Abend als Lehrer, die Kinder aus der Reserve zu locken.  
Draco und Severus sahen aber auch die anderen Blicke. Die Blicke, die Harry ausblendete.   
An jedem der Schülertische gab es Kinder und Jugendliche, die wütend in Harrys Richtung sahen und ihn mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen schienen.

Da waren zum einen Victory Weasley und Teddy Lupin bei den Gryffindors, die Harry musterten als ob sie ihn ermorden wollten.  
Zum andern waren es die Kinder ehemaliger Todesser, wie Alexandra Gibbon, Samantha Jugson, Jeremias Rowle und noch viele andere, deren Eltern man die Mitgliedschaft zu den Todessern nicht zu einhundert Prozent nachweisen konnte, da Voldemort vor seinem Tod, nicht mehr dazu gekommen war, sie zu brandmarken.  
Für die Verräter ein Vorteil, da man auf Vermutungen keine Gerichtsurteile fällen konnte.

Diese Schüler waren grossgeworden mit Geschichten, erzählt von ihren fehlgeleiteten Eltern oder Bekannten, die alle über den Verräter Potter handelten, der die Verantwortung für den Tod so vieler Menschen trug.  
Aber die meisten der Schüler, egal aus welchem Haus, waren froh, dass der Held der Zauberwelt sich als ganz normaler Mann entpuppte, der mit ihnen an einem Tisch sass und sich ganz normal unterhielt.  
Als das Abendessen ein Ende fand, war Harry Potter als Lehrer in Hogwarts integriert.  
Die Schüler freuten sich und strahlten; zumindest diejenigen, die ihren neuen Muggelkundelehrer cool fanden.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gab es an den Tischen einige Mädchen, die sich unsterblich in ihren gutaussehenden Lehrer verliebten. Die ihn anhimmelten, ihm schöne Augen machten, während sie mit ihm flirteten und ihre Reize spielen liessen.  
Severus fand es erheiternd, den leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry zu sehen, während Draco die Eifersucht spürte und an sich halten musste, Harry nicht augenblicklich, aus den Fängen dieser aufdringlichen Hyänen zu befreien, die sich um den Helden scharrten, ihre Brüste herausgestreckt, den Helden mit ihren Lächeln bezirzten, als sie ein Autogramm ergattern wollten.

Obwohl sich Harry unwohl fühlte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, musste er heute da durch.  
Er hatte es sich selbst so ausgesucht, damit sich die Kinder an seinen Anblick gewöhnen würden und ihn als Mensch sahen und nicht mehr als Idol, Held, oder als was er auch immer angesehen wurde.  
Es schien zu klappen. Die Schüler hatten genug gesehen und gehört und verliessen nach und nach die Grosse Halle um ihren Turm oder die Kerkerräume aufzusuchen.

Harry gab noch ein letztes Autogramm bevor er sich dem Lehrertisch zuwandte und sich automatisch zwischen Draco und Severus setzte, die ihm zwischen sich einen Platz freigehalten hatten.  
Luna verkniff sich eine Bemerkung, da sie das nachmittägliche Gespräch noch in Erinnerung hatte und Harry nicht blamieren wollte. Allerdings konnte sie ein Lächeln, nur mit der Hilfe ihrer Serviette verbergen.

„Gott! Bin ich geschafft. Ich hoffe es hat gereicht, damit ich meinen Bekanntheitsgrad abgehakt und ich in Zukunft in Ruhe essen und unterrichten kann, ohne von starrenden Schülern und liebeskranken Mädchen gestört werden.“  
Draco brach in lautes Lachen aus, als er Harrys Begründung hörte.  
„Du warst wundervoll heute Abend. Die meisten Schüler werden dir aus der Hand fressen, so wie du sie für dich begeistern konntest.“

„Meinst du? Ich hoffe sie haben verstanden, dass ich kein Ausserirdischer sondern ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut bin.   
Sonst wird es schwierig, ihnen etwas beizubringen, weil jede Unterrichtsstunde mit widerkehrenden Belanglosigkeiten draufgeht.“

Harry hoffte wirklich, mit seiner Art, die Kinder für sich begeistern zu können. Begeisterung war ein wichtiger Aspekt während seines Unterrichts. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man mit Begeisterung, Berge versetzen und Ergebnisse erzielen konnte, von denen andere nur träumten.

Erleichtert sass er da und genoss eine Tasse Kaffee, bevor er sich erhob und in seine Gemächer ging.  
„Du kommst doch später zu uns herüber Harry? Wir wollen mit dir anstossen, auf deine Ernennung zum Lehrer.“   
War es bloss Einbildung, dass Severus‘ Frage zweideutig geklungen hatte?   
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nickte Severus dümmlich lächelnd zu, da ihm auf einmal die Stimme fehlte.  
„Gerne!“, versuchte er sich zumindest an den einfachsten Höflichkeitsformen, während er sich ein letztes Mal räuspern musste, damit er zu verstehen war.  
Sie liefen nebeneinander her in ihre Gemächer. Weder Severus, noch Draco liessen sich anmerken, Harrys Verwirrung bemerkt zu haben. Severs gab dann auch eine unverbindliche Antwort, um den Helden nicht noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Gut, dann in einer Stunde bei uns. Da bleibt uns noch genug Zeit um zu Duschen und uns frisch zu machen.“  
Severus lächelte Harry ein letztes Mal an, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
Harry blieb noch einen Moment vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen um seiner Nervosität Herr zu werden, bevor er sich mit klopfendem Herzen in sein Zimmer begab und sich erstmal eine Dusche gönnte. Eine kalte Dusche wohlgemerkt. Das Gespräch mit den beiden hatte ihn erneut über alle Massen erregt und er brauchte diese Abkühlung dringendst.

Pünktlich auf die Minute klopfte er eine Stunde später an die Tür seiner ‚‘‘Nachbarn‘‘ und wartete darauf, dass man ihn einliess.  
Draco öffnete und bat ihn herein.   
Erstaunt bemerkte Harry, das Draco ein klein wenig nervös wirkte. Dem Blonden schien es genau gleich zu ergehen wie ihm selbst.  
Harry war nicht klar, warum Draco nervös sein sollte, da er es war, der nicht bei klarem Verstand war.  
Er hatte seine Sinne nicht beieinander.   
Er musste er sich zusammenreissen, damit er diese Einladung überstand ohne peinliche Momente.

Aber er hatte vorgesorgt und sich seine weitesten Stoffhosen herausgesucht, die seine Erektion verbergen würde, sollte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten können.  
Schon die Begrüssung von Draco liess ihn vermuten, auch diesmal keine Kontrolle über seine Gefühlswelt zu haben.

Diese Stimme… Harry schüttelte sich, als Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter glitten und ihn in eine gelöste Stimmung versetzten.  
Severus, der mit einer Flasche Ogdens Old Feuerwhiskey ins Wohnzimmer trat, nahm die angespannte Stimmung wahr und beschloss, die Stimmung mit einem Feuerwhiskey aufzulockern.  
Er trat näher und schenkte allen einen gut bemessenen Schluck ein, bevor er eine kleine Rede hielt.

„Harry, ich weiss wie sehr du in der Muggel… Verzeihung… Wie sehr du in der nichtmagischen Welt verwurzelt bist“, verbesserte Severus sich hastig, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
Aber lass mich dir sagen, dass auch wir hier, glücklich sind, dich gesund wieder bei uns begrüssen zu dürfen…“

„Sev bitte. Du redest viel zu geschwollen. Harry versteht dich, selbst wenn du versuchst, ein wenig menschlicher zu reden.“   
Draco unterbrach seinen Liebsten nur ungern, erkannte aber, dass Severus aus seiner eigenen Nervosität heraus, nicht wusste, wie er das Gespräch auf die Triade bringen konnte.

 

Draco wollte aber, dass sie nüchtern waren, wenn sie über ihre Zukunft sprachen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Harry die starken alkoholisierten Getränke nicht vertrug.  
„Harry, ich weiss es tönt jetzt vielleicht mystisch, aber wenn wir dich bitten, einfach mal zuzuhören, egal was wir dir zu sagen haben, ohne uns zu unterbrechen, würdest du das für uns tun?“  
Draco wusste er spielte mit dem Feuer, aber die Schüchternheit oder besser gesagt, die Unsicherheit, mit der Severus seine Angst zu kaschieren versuchte, trieb ihn zu diesem Schritt.

Auch Aberforths Worte, immer ehrlich zu Harry zu sein, kamen ihm in den Sinn. Draco glaubte ihm, ohne einen Moment daran zu zweifeln.   
Aberforth war der einzige der über den Helden der Zauberwelt Bescheid wusste, dank der vielen Briefe die Harry und er sich die letzten Jahre geschrieben hatten.

Harry sah mit fragendem Blick Draco an und liess seinen Blick zu Severus schweifen, der mit seinem goldgelben Whiskey, Harry gegenüber Platz nahm und Draco auf seinen Schoss zog.  
Es war ihm egal wie das aussah! Er brauchte seinen Liebsten nahe bei sich, wenn sie Harry von der Triade erzählten. Er musste den Blonden einfach spüren.

Der räusperte sich und fragte noch einmal, während er sich an seinen Liebsten anlehnte:   
„Wirst du uns zuhören, ohne uns zu unterbrechen?“  
Harry spürte, dass seine Antwort wichtig war. Seine Handflächen fühlten sich feucht an, als er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nickte, sich im Sessel vorbeugte um zu zeigen, dass er bereit war zuzuhören. 

Severus fing mit seiner Geschichte an.  
„Vor zehn Jahren, als wir noch dabei waren, Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen, spürte ich eine Leere in mir, die ich nicht zu überleben glaubte, sollte es mir nicht gelingen, sie zu füllen…“   
Langsam tastete er sich in seiner Erzählung vor, bis er beim Seelentrank angekommen war.

Harry sass da und hörte gebannt zu. Er zitterte und spürte sein klopfendes Herz, als er Severus‘ Worten lauschte, der endlich zum Kern seiner Aussage vorstiess.  
Draco schluckte und hielt mit kalten, schweissnassen Händen die Hand seines Partners fest umschlungen, damit er ihm Halt geben konnte für die folgenden Worte.  
Bald schon würde sich entscheiden, ob ihre Triade eine Chance hatte oder nicht.

„Harry!“ riss Severus Draco aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Wie du weisst, zeigte mir der Seelentrank, dass Draco einer meiner Seelengefährten ist…  
Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?“  
Gespannt sah Severus in das bleiche und zitternde Antlitz seines Gegenübers.  
Harry atmete abgehakt ein und aus. Es war ein innerer Drang, der ihn Zwang, den beiden in die Augen zu schauen, als das Erkennen in seinen Augen aufblitzte.  
Hektisch fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, sah erneut zu Severus, bevor seine Augen den Blickkontakt mit Draco suchten.

„Wollt ihr damit wirklich andeuten, dass ich ebenfalls ein Seelengefährte bin?  
Bin ich ein Teil von Euch?   
Geschockt blickte er in die lächelnden und nickenden Gesichter der beiden, die ihn erwartungsvoll, aber auch ängstlich beobachteten, als das Erkennen in seinem Gesicht erkennbar wurde.

 

Geschockt stand Harry auf und schrie seine Gegenüber an.  
„Wollt ihr mir ernsthaft weissmachen, dass ich ein Bestandteil einer Triade sein soll? Unserer Triade?“   
Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, Severus‘ schmerzhafter Gesichtsausdruck nicht wahrnehmend.


	13. Bekannter Fremder

„Molly wie schön Dich wieder einmal zu sehen, auch wenn die Gründe alles andere als erfreulich sind!“, begrüsste ein grosser Mann mit verdecktem Gesicht und verstellter Stimme, die Hausherrin.  
Die Weasleys waren, zusammen mit anderen Gleichgesinnten, im Fuchsbau um den Tisch in der Küche versammelt, um zu besprechen wie man Rache nehmen konnte an Harry Potter und all jenen die zu ihm standen und in ihm einen Helden sahen.   
In ihren Augen war Harry der Mörder ihrer Kinder und Angehörigen.   
Aus diesem Grund lechzten sie nach Rache, die ihnen ihrer Meinung nach zustand.   
Sie alle wollten Harry James Potter leiden sehen. Sie wollten ihn quälen und wenn sie ihm alles genommen hatten was ihm wichtig war, vernichten.   
Genau diesen Weg strebte auch der maskierte Fremde an, der heute im Fuchsbau erschienen war.  
Sein Gesicht zu verhüllen, war unerlässlich. Niemand, durfte erfahren wer Molly half Informationen zu sammeln, um den Helden endgültig aus der Zauberwelt zu entfernen und zu vernichten. 

„Laut meiner Quelle in Hogwarts, ist Harry Potter gestern im Schloss angekommen und von Minerva zum neuen Muggelkundelehrer ernannt worden!“  
Molly Weasley, die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte Harry James Potter seiner gerechten Strafe zukommen zu lassen, nahm diese Aussage, mit Befremden, zur Kenntnis. 

Sie spürte auch zehn Jahre nach Freds Tod, eine unglaubliche Wut in sich.   
Harry hatte es nicht verdient zu leben, wenn ihr Sohn tot unter der Erde lag und sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.   
Für ihn tat sie dies. Um ihren Sohn zu rächen, war sie bereit über Leichen zu gehen.  
Um sich abzulenken, schenkte sie allen Anwesenden eine Tasse Tee ein und stellte einen noch warmen Schokoladenkuchen auf den Tisch.   
Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie versuchte, ihn gleichmässig auf die bereitgestellten Teller zu verteilen.  
Arthur nahm ihr das Messer aus den bebenden Händen, um die Arbeit für sie zu beenden, während Molly ihre bebenden Finger verschränkte, bevor sie mit ihrer Tirade weitermachte.

„Wie kann Minerva so einen Mann als Lehrer nach Hogwarts holen. Reicht es ihr nicht, dass sie Potter an der Gedenkfeier in den Himmel lobte. Müssen sich die armen Kinder, auch im Unterricht, mit einem Mörder und einem Verräter herumärgern!“

„Meine Quelle in Hogwarts berichtet ausserdem vom auffälligen Verhalten der Professoren Malfoy und Snape, die mit Potter in Kontakt zu stehen scheinen.   
Gerüchten zufolge, soll die drei mehr verbinden, als blosse Freundschaft. Den Gerüchten zufolge, sind Malfoy und Snape einer Dreierbeziehung mit Potter nicht abgeneigt.“

Die Anwesenden im Fuchsbau wurden Zeugen, wie sich Mollys Gesicht verzog, als sie diese Aussage hörte.   
„Wie können sie es wagen! Und das in Hogwarts, vor den Augen der Kinder. Dem muss Einhalt geboten werden!  
Niemals werde ich so eine Verbindung gutheissen, die nur als ekelhaft und abartig bezeichnet werden kann. Es ist an der Zeit, diesen Leuten zu zeigen, zu was wir alles Fähig sind, wenn man uns reizt.“

Für Molly war diese Information mit ein Grund, der sie davon überzeugte, im Recht zu sein und ihr Vorhaben, Harry Potter zu töten, notwendig machte.  
Die Schüler sollten nicht mit so einer Abartigkeit konfrontiert werden. Wenn McGonagall die Schule in einen Sündenpfuhl verwandeln wolle, dann war es ihre Bürgerpflicht, einzugreifen.   
Sie konnte die Direktorin einfach nicht mehr verstehen.   
Dabei waren sie befreundet gewesen. Damals, als sie gemeinsam mit dem Orden des Phönix, gegen Voldemort kämpften.  
Molly ignorierte gekonnt, dass der Orden, damals wie heute, Harry in allem unterstützte was er tat. Sie anerkannte nur noch Begebenheiten, die sie als treues Mitglied Dumbledore gegenüber auswies, der bekanntermassen, einer der Gründer dieses Ordens war. Ein weiser und gerechter Mann.  
Dumbledore, hätte niemals zugestimmt, dass Harry als Teil einer Triade, in Hogwarts enden und Schüler unterrichten durfte.   
Sie wusste, Dumbledore hätte den Helden vermarktet und zugesehen, dass alles in geregelten Bahnen weiterlief.  
Nach dem Krieg, als alles in der Schwebe war und planlos verschiedene aufräumarbeiten erledigt wurden, hätte Dumbledore eingegriffen, wenn er von Harrys Entgleisung und seinem Verrat erfahren hätte. 

Sie kam nicht umhin einzugestehen, dass alles besser verlaufen wäre, wenn Dumbledore nicht so früh aus dem Leben geschieden wäre.  
Wenn dieser Mann, den Krieg überlebt hätte, wäre Harry effizienter gewesen bei seiner Jagd nach den Horkruxen und Fred, ihr geliebter Sohn, heute noch am Leben…  
„Es gehen Gerüchte um, die von einer Seelenverbindung sprechen.“, wurde Molly aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken gerissen.

Dieser ominöse maskierte Mann, brachte alle relevanten Neuigkeiten auf den Punkt, während er die anwesenden Personen, eindringlich musterte.  
Die folgten gebannt der Unterhaltung der beiden, während sie Kaffee und Kuchen verdrückten.  
Dass sein Blick länger auf Ginny weilte, bemerkte ausser der Rothaarigen selbst, niemand.  
Sie errötete ob der Aufmerksamkeit und presste nervös ihre Hände zusammen, die auf ihrem Schoss lagen.   
Wenn er sich nur nicht verriet… Dachte sie. Die Blicke waren zu intensiv.

„Aber das sind ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten“, wandte sich Arthur an die Anwesenden. Egal wen wir verletzen, Potter wird leiden. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob es Snape oder Malfoy trifft.   
Er wird sich noch wünschen, vor zehn Jahren gestorben zu sein.“  
Wie eine Wahnsinnige kreischte Molly auf und hatte auf einmal, sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Der Frau, die sie vor zehn Jahren in einem Duell besiegte, als sie Ginny beschütze. Es tat Molly beileibe nicht leid, diesen Kampf gewonnen und für den Tod der durchgeknallten Rothaarigen die Verantwortung zu tragen. Bellatrix Lestrange, hatte den Tod verdient.  
„Wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, wird er nicht einmal mehr wissen wie es war, als er nur Schmerzen hatte. Wir werden ihn zerstören, ihn zertreten…“

Dass es eben dieser Umstand war, den sie so hart und so unbeugsam werden liess, erkannte Molly nicht.   
Dass ihre Familie zweigeteilt war, war alles, was sie in ihrem Wahn noch erkannte.   
Nicht alle ihre Kinder, teilten ihre Ansichten.  
Der gute Percy, nach Fred ihr absoluter Lieblingssohn, war als einziger ohne zu zögern bereit, sie und Arthur zu unterstützen.  
Bill und Fleur, sowie Charlie mit seinem Mann Jessy, verhielten sich seit kurzem ein wenig ablehnend ihrer Mutter gegenüber. Sie wollten nicht in die fiesen Machenschaften hineingezogen werden.  
Das heutige Treffen, zeigte den desolaten Geisteszustand ihrer Mutter. Sie kamen nicht umhin, sich zu fragen ob die Eltern sich nicht in ihren Rachegedanken verrannten.

Natürlich trauerten sie ebenfalls um ihren Bruder, aber mit den Jahren hatten sie begonnen einzusehen, dass Harry keine Schuld an Freds Tod trug.  
Sie hatten sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut und kein Interesse daran, Harry, Malfoy oder Snape zu schaden.  
Es reichte, wenn ihre Mutter, sich exzessiv mit ihrer Rache beschäftigte und Bills Tochter Victory samt Ziehsohn Teddy, mit ihrer Wut angesteckt zu haben schien.

Dennoch waren sie heute anwesend, als dieser vermummte Mann kam, um Molly die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen.   
Bill und Charlie gewichteten Familie über alles. Für die Familie gab es keinen Ersatz. Eine Familie war immer für einen da. Es galt, aus diesem Grund, Mehrheitsentscheide zu akzeptieren und die lagen, im Moment zumindest, bei Molly.

Auch Ron fühlte sich Zwiegespalten. Einerseits sah er in seiner Erinnerung immer die schönen und angenehmen Zeiten, die er gemeinsam mit Harry verbrachte.  
Aber es blieb eine Tatsache, dass Fred unter der Erde vermoderte, weil Draco von Harry gerettet worden war.  
Ein Entscheid seitens Harry, den Ron noch nie nachvollziehen konnte.  
Selbst Snape war, dank Harrys Eingreifen, mit dem Leben davongekommen.   
Ein Umstand, den Ron mehr bedauerte, als alles andere. Ron verachtete den Tränkemeister mehr als einen Voldemort, der das absolute Böse darstellte oder eine Bellatrix Lestrange, die seine Frau im Krieg grausam folterte. 

Jahrelang waren er und Harry von diesem Mann schikaniert und tyrannisiert worden und aus diesem Grund, konnte er kaum glauben, dass Harry in einer Beziehung mit den beiden Männern sein sollte. Harry, Snape und das Frettchen gemeinsam… Ron fand diese Vorstellung mehr als ekelhaft.  
Nicht dass er etwas gegen Schwule hatte, beileibe nicht. Schliesslich war Charlie mit einem Mann verheiratet.   
Ron mochte Jessy und bewunderte die Ehe der beiden insgeheim. Auch er wünschte sich in naher Zukunft eine Ehe, die diesen Namen auch verdiente.

Er sehnte sich danach, endlich frei zu sein und seine Unabhängigkeit seinen Eltern gegenüber durchsetzen konnte. Er glaubte nicht alles, was man über Harry erzählte.   
Seiner Mutter wollte er glauben. Sie hatte ihn noch nie angelogen.  
Wenn es stimmte, dass Harry mit Snape und Malfoy zusammen war, dann musste ja etwas Wahres an der Aussage seiner Mutter dran sein.  
Verblendet wie er war, sah er die Manipulationen seiner Mutter nicht.  
Das hiess, er sah sie schon, aber die Eifersucht, die er Harry gegenüber immer noch verspürte, liess ihn auch heute, die falschen Entscheidungen treffen, auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen wusste, dass der Harry, den er kannte, niemals ein Mörder oder ein Verräter war.

Frustriert steckte er die Gabel in den leckeren Schokoladenkuchen seiner Mutter und stopfte sich ein riesiges Stück davon in den Mund.  
Wer so einen Kuchen backen konnte, der musste einfach ein guter Mensch sein, versuchte sich Ron zu überzeugen, dass seine Mutter im Recht war, während er ein zweites Stück dieses fulminanten Kuchens auf den Teller häufte.   
Essen empfand er schon immer als angenehmes Trostpflaster, wenn er sich deprimiert und missverstanden fühlte.

Hermine, war der Appetit vergangen, als sie die Abgebrühtheit ihrer Schwiegermutter erkannte.  
Sie war damit beschäftigt, ihre beiden Kinder zu unterhalten, die ebenfalls in der Küche anwesend waren.   
Wie üblich, war es Molly egal, wer mithören konnte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die warmherzige Frau, die Molly früher war.  
Heute konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr an ihren Enkelkindern erfreuen.

Hugo und Rose hörten gebannt zu, wie ihre Grossmutter über Potter herzog.  
Jeden Tag hörten sie von, Potter dem Verräter.  
Auch wenn ihre Mutter immer versuchte sie abzulenken, kam sie gegen Oma Molly nicht an.  
Was Grossmutter Weasley erzählte, war so viel spannender, als das langweilige Muggelkartenspiel, welches ihre Mutter ihnen beizubringen versuchte.  
Grossmutters Wut, war ja nichts Neues für sie. Mit dem Hass auf Harry Potter, waren sie aufgewachsen.

Heute eskalierte es. Bis hier hin und nicht weiter. Hermine dachte an ihre Kinder und fand es an der Zeit einzugreifen. Sie hielt diese Angespanntheit nicht mehr aus.  
Der Wahnsinn, den ihre Schwiegermutter ausstrahlte, war nichts, was sie ihren Kindern länger zumuten wollte.  
Ihre Kinder sollten nichts über geplanten Mord hören. Geschweige denn mitanhören müssen, wie sich alle dafür aussprachen, einen Kleinkrieg zu beginnen, um sich an jenen zu rächen, die nicht gleicher Meinung waren.

Und um nichts anderes ging es, bei in diesen Treffen.   
Jedes verfluchte Mal, war es ein Zusammentreffen verzweifelter Menschen, die nicht mit dem Tod umzugehen vermochten und in ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Not, die Schuld der Person in die Schuhe schoben, die sie für den Verlust ihrer Lieben verantwortlich machten.   
Dabei konnte es gar nicht sein, dass Harry so viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben sollte. Hermine war dabei gewesen.   
Sie kannte Harry, sie wusste was während der Schlacht geschehen war und sie wusste auch wieso Harry, Snape und die Malfoys gerettet hatte.  
Spione in Diensten Dumbledore zu sein, erschien ihr Grund genug, dass Harry sich für die Rettung dieser Menschen nicht zu rechtfertigen brauchte.  
Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste sich wehren.

„Denkt ihr wirklich, dass ihr es schafft, in euer normales Leben zurückzukehren, nachdem ihr eure Genugtuung hattet und Harry tot zu euren Füssen liegt? Glaubt ihr wirklich, weiterzuleben zu können, ohne dass ihr von euren Problemen oder Schuldgefühlen überrannt werdet!   
Euer Verhalten bringt Fred nicht zurück… Ihr sprecht von kaltblütigem Mord, verdammt noch mal!“

Sie sah auf Hugo und Rose, die den Ausführungen der Erwachsenen nicht mehr folgen konnten. Sie verstanden nicht einmal mehr die Hälfte dessen, was gesprochen oder besser gesagt, herumgeschrien wurde.  
„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich will, dass meine Kinder mit dem Wissen aufwachsen… Nein… Ich muss mich berichtigen. Ich weiss, dass ich es nicht will.   
Meine Kinder sollen nicht mit dem Gedanken an Mord und getrieben von Rache aufwachsen.  
Aus diesem Grund, werde ich den Fuchsbau zusammen mit meinen Kindern verlassen.  
Ich bin nicht bereit, Mord zu tolerieren.   
Macht was ihr wollt, aber ohne mich und die Kinder!“

„Hermine bitte. Du kannst mir doch nicht so in den Rücken fallen. Du bist meine Frau verdammt noch mal.“, versuchte Ron seine Frau davon abzuhalten zu gehen.  
Mit einer Bitterkeit in der Stimme, die Hermine selbst erschreckte, wandte sie sich mit wütender Stimme an ihren Mann, der aufsprang und sie am Arm zurückhielt, als sie mit Rose auf dem Arm und Hugo vor sich herschiebend, den Raum verlassen wollte.

„Dann benimm dich endlich wie ein Erwachsener Mann und steh zu mir und deinen Kindern. Hilf mir deine Kinder vor diesem Wahnsinn zu beschützen.“  
Hektisch sah sie sich in der Küche um, während sie die passenden Worte suchte, Ron zu überzeugen.  
„Seit Jahren wohnen wir hier bei deinen Eltern. In zwei kleinen Zimmern. Eines für die Kinder und eines für uns. Seit Jahren erzählst du mir etwas von Hausbau und dass ich nur noch ein wenig Geduld haben soll!“  
Resigniert sah sie zu ihrem Mann, als sie weitersprach:  
„Aber weisst du was? Ich habe die Schnauze voll. Du gibst Molly und Arthur deinen ganzen Verdienst, nur damit sie sich auf ihre unsinnige Rache an Harry versteifen können, anstatt ihr Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.   
Aber wir bleiben auf der Strecke. Deine Kinder bleiben auf der Strecke! Und unsere Ehe bleibt ebenfalls auf der Strecke, wenn du nicht endlich zur Vernunft kommst.  
Verstehst du Ron. Ich mache das nicht mehr länger mit! Entweder du entscheidest dich für deine Mutter und diese sinnlose Rache oder du wirst endlich erwachsen und kümmerst dich um deine Familie… Um UNS, verstehst du!“

Sie riss ihren Arm los, tröstete Rose, die ob Hermines Ausbruch, zu weinen angefangen hatte, bevor sie sich an die Anwesenden wandte, die sie mitfühlend, aber auch anklagend musterten.  
„Werdet endlich erwachsen und verschwendet eure Energie nicht für diese sinnlose Rache. Fred ist tot, bleibt tot und nichts was ihr sagt oder tut, wird daran etwas ändern! Und so ergeht es allen armen Seelen, die ihr betrauert und nicht in Frieden ruhen lassen könnt!“

Hermine drehte den Kopf und musterte den vermummten Mann mit abschätziger Miene.  
„Und zieh dir endlich diese dämliche Maske aus. Denkst du wirklich diese Verkleidung reicht, um deine Person unkenntlich zu machen? Ich weiss längst wer du bist.“

Der Mann stutzte einen kleinen Augenblick, verbarg sein Erstaunen aber gekonnt hinter seiner Galanterie.  
„Du warst schon immer die klügste Hexe deines Jahrgangs, daher erstaunt es mich nicht, dass du erraten hast wer ich bin. Aber der Rest hier tappt noch im Dunkeln. Daher verzeih einem alten Mann, der es vorzieht, sein Geheimnis noch eine Weile für sich zu behalten.“  
Hermine sah ihm wütend in die Augen, antwortete aber nicht.   
Nach einem letzten anklagenden Blick in die Runde, der bei ihrem Mann endete, drehte sie sich endgültig um und verliess, mit ihren Kindern im Schlepptau, die Küche.

 

Dieser Mann, der die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zog, nach seinem Gespräch mit Hermine, stand auf und zog sich seinen Umhang über und begab sich zum Hinterausgang.  
Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, kommentarlos zu gehen.   
Aber die Wut, die Hermine in ihm entfachte, verlangte, dass er sich um entschied und die neugierigen Anwesenden von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit überzeugte.  
„Werdet euch endlich einig! Ich kann euch sonst garantieren, dass es uns nicht gelingt, Potter in die Schranken zu weisen.   
Nur wenn wir zu einhundert Prozent zusammenstehen, sind wir in der Lage, ihn da zu treffen wo es ihm weh tut.  
Geht in euch und überlegt, was für eine Rache ihr haben wollt.  
Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich nur noch Menschen in dieser Küche sehen, die Potter sterben sehen wollen.“

Mit warnendem Blick, sah er zu Bill und Charlie, die vorhin Zweifel geäussert hatten.  
„Diejenigen unter euch, die uns nicht unterstützen, seien gewarnt.   
Ein Wort zu Potter oder einer seiner Freunde und ihr wünschtet euch, mich nie kennengelernt zu haben. Denkt an eure Familien, bei allem was ihr entscheidet, sonst seid ihr eures Lebens nicht mehr sicher.“  
Diese Drohung verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Fleur wurde blass und klammerte sich an Bill, der sie beschützend in den Arm nahm.  
Die Brüder hatten die Drohung verstanden. 

„Warum tötest du ihn nicht einfach?“, fragte Percy aus dem Nichts heraus und zog alle Blicke auf sich.  
„Hey, was schaut ihr alle so komisch. Das ist eine berechtigte Frage!  
Du kommst ganz nahe an Potter heran, ohne dass er verdacht schöpft. Er hält dich für einen Freund!“  
Ohne näher darauf einzugehen, woher Percy wusste, dass er als einer von Potters Freunden galt, versuchte er Percy aufzuzeigen, was es mit ‘‘Rache nehmen‘‘, auf sich hatte.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken Percy? Denk nach. Was ist der Sinn hinter unseren Aktionen. Es geht nicht um Mord. Es geht um so viel mehr, was befriedigt werden muss.   
Es geht um Emotionen um unerfüllte Sehnsüchte, um Hass und Misstrauen…  
Gehe in dich und horche auf deine innere Stimme. Ist sie zufrieden bei der Vorstellung, Potter tot zu sehen oder will sie dabei sein, wenn dem Helden klar wird, verloren zu haben.   
Also weshalb sollte ich ihn in Hogwarts töten.  
Wo bleibt da denn bitteschön der Aspekt der Rache? Subtilität ist gefragt. Wir wollen schliesslich, dass er leiden muss, damit er versteht, wie es uns die letzten zehn Jahren ergangen ist.“

„Du hast doch niemanden verloren“, hielt Molly eine simple Tatsache fest.   
Verloren hatte er niemand, das Stimmte. Dafür gab es tragischeres in seinem Leben, als der Tod eines Familienangehörigen.  
„Ich mag zwar niemanden verloren haben, aber es ist Potters schuld, dass mein ganzes Vermögen weg ist.   
Ich verdiente mir meinen Reichtum mit dem verhökern schwarzmagischer Artefakte, die in der verbotenen Abteilung im Ministerium sicher verwahrt wurden.  
Wann immer ein Todesser gefasst und seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wurde, vermehrte sich mein Reichtum.  
Die Häuser der Todesser waren in der Regel vollgestopft mit schwarzer Magie und dank meiner Arbeit und meiner Beziehungen im Ministerium, war es war mir ein Leichtes, an diese wertvollen Waffen, Bücher und Kleinode zu gelangen, um sie zu verhökern. 

Potter hat mir diese Einnahmequelle genommen, als er den Auroren zeigte, wie man die schwarzmagischen Artefakte für immer zerstörte.  
Versteht ihr was das für mich bedeutete, als das Ministerium diese Schätze nicht mehr verwahrte, sondern sie zerstörte?   
Potter nahm mir die Grundlage meines Reichtums. Nur mit meinem Gehalt, kann ich meiner Frau ihren gewohnten Lebensstandard nicht mehr bieten.   
Unterdessen bin ich hochverschuldet, stehe kurz vor der Scheidung und will, dass Potter zahlt, dass er mir mein Leben zerstört hat.“

Er sah sich Hektisch im Raum um.   
„So wie es aussieht, ist meine Tarnung bei euch aufgeflogen.“  
Er drehte sich zu Percy hin.  
„Du weisst auch wer ich bin, nicht?“  
„Ich wusste wer du bist, seit ich dich das erste Mal hier gesehen habe. Deine Gesichtszüge sind einfach zu markant.   
Zumindest diejenigen unter uns, die das Vergnügen hatten, mit dir gearbeitet zu haben, erkennen dich an der Art wie du gehst, wie du redest und an deiner Gestik, die unverkennbar ist.“  
Percy hatte den Mut und sah ihm ins Gesicht, das durch die Maske nur unzureichend bedeckt wurde, wie er wütend feststellen musste.   
Er hoffte für alle, dass sie sich immer bewusstmachten, wie sehr er seine Worte ernst meinte. Wer ihn verriet, war dran. So einfach war das.  
Aus seinen Augen blitzte der Wahnsinn als er mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch, seine Warnung untermauern wollte. Alle hatten zu tun was er sagte, sonst… Er hob den Zauberstab und zielte auf die Menschen, die um den Küchentisch sassen, um ihnen die Chance zu geben, seine Warnung verinnerlichen zu lassen.

Ginny, erkannte die Gefahr und hielt es für besser einzugreifen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf den Stabarm.  
„Lass uns ein paar Schritte spazieren gehen. Du solltest dich beruhigen, bevor du dich ins Ministerium begibst…   
Keiner der Anwesenden wird dich verraten. Da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Molly und Arthur haben ihre Kinder fest im Griff und der Rest hat keine Ahnung, wie du unschwer an ihren Gesichtern ablesen kannst.“

Wie es die Aufgabe einer guten Freundin war, führte Ginny den Mann nach draussen.  
Einen Arm dem Fremden untergehakt, spazierten die beiden in Richtung Scheune, während die restlichen Mitglieder ihnen neugierig nachsahen.  
So besonnen und ruhig, hatte niemand der Anwesenden die Jüngste Weasley in Erinnerung.

Kaum ausser Sichtweite der anderen, riss diese zurückhaltende Frau, dem Mann mit einer Schnelligkeit die ihn in Erstaunen versetzte, die Maske ab, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund.  
„Merlin, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe! Ich hasse es, nicht zugeben zu dürfen, mit dir zusammen zu sein“, stöhnte sie in seinen Mund, während er ihr die Bluse öffnete und fast schon schmerzlich begann, ihre Brüste zu kneten und wie ein Wilder über sie herfiel.

Über alle Massen erregt, öffnete er seinen Hosenschlitz und befreite seine pochende Härte, während er gleichzeitig ihren Rock nach oben schob, ihr Höschen zerriss, mit beiden Händen ihren Po umfasste und sie etwas anhob.   
Er stöhnte noch einmal auf, als er sie auf sein Glied setzte und mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoss in sie eindrang.  
Ginny wimmerte vor Lust, während sie die Beine um ihren Liebhaber schlang und die Stösse genoss, die immer schneller und brutaler wurden.  
Sie ertrug die Reizung nicht, die er mit dem Daumen auf ihre Klitoris ausübte und schrie ekstatisch auf. Sein Mund, der sich auf ihre Lippen presste, schluckte die Geräusche und hielt sie so vor der Entdeckung ab. Den Rücken an die Scheunenwand gepresst, stöhnte und keuchte sie in den Mund ihres Liebhabers, der sie um den Verstand vögelte.

Schon seit dieser Mann, den Fuchsbau betreten hatte, war Ginny, voller Vorfreude auf diesen einen Moment, aus der Erregung nicht mehr herausgekommen.  
Mit schmerzenden Nippeln und feucht zwischen den Beinen, sass sie am Tisch, während sie darauf wartete, dass die Zusammenkunft enden uns sie sich fortstehlen konnte um sich von ihrem Liebhaber um den Verstand vögeln zu lassen. So wie jedes Mal, seit sie eine Affäre mit diesem verheirateten Mann begonnen hatte. Einem Mann, der sein Antlitz verhüllte und seine Identität verschwieg. Aber sie wusste wer er war. Sie wusste es seit langem. Sie vögelte ihn ja auch seit Jahren und bekam dennoch nie genug von seiner Männlichkeit.  
Sie hoffte immer noch, dass er sich von seiner Frau abwenden und sie in seinem Leben diesen Part übernehmen durfte. 

Wild stiess er in ihre feuchte Höhle und liess sie augenblicklich in einen Rausch der Ekstase verfallen.  
Wie sie es liebte, hart und fest genommen zu werden. Sie liebte es, seinen Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in sich zu spüren. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis Ginny mit einem Aufschrei kam und mit den spasmischen Bewegungen ihrer Vagina, seinen pulsierenden Schwanz einengte. 

Dieses Gefühl, diese Enge, liess ihn aufstöhnen und sein Tempo noch einmal anziehen.   
Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen ein letztes Mal über den Kitzler, rieb die Knospe, bis Ginny nur noch ein wimmerndes Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen war, während sie sich einem zweiten Orgasmus hingab, der auch ihn über die Klippe springen liess und er, nach einem letzten Stoss, seinen Samen tief in ihr vergoss.  
Kaum fertig, schob er seinen Penis zurück in die Hose, schloss den Reissverschluss, setzte sich die Maske wieder auf und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab, um den Fuchsbau zu verlassen. Seine Mätresse ignorierend, die ihm sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher sah.

Bald schon… Bald schon würde er seine Rache bekommen. Potter sollte leiden, so wie er seit Jahren litt…


	14. Die Aussprache

Gut, wusste der Held der Zauberwelt nicht, was im Fuchsbau alles ausgetüftelt wurde.  
Es war so schon genug, was er zu verarbeiten hatte.  
Severus und Dracos Geständnis, schockte ihn wirklich. Er konnte keine neuen Probleme mehr verkraften. Alles veränderte sich und das machte ihm Angst.

Als Severus und Draco ihm plausibel zu erklären versuchten, warum er sich in dem Ausmass, von ihnen angezogen fühlte, war er geschockt aufgesprungen und in sein Zimmer geflohen, nur um kurze Zeit später, wieder vor den Gemächern der beiden aufzutauchen.   
Er schaffte es nicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Alles wirbelte durcheinander und brachte ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung.   
Dennoch konnte er den Drang nicht unterdrücken, der ihn zu den beiden zog.  
Er musste dies heute klären oder er würde durchdrehen, wie sein Zittern am ganzen Körper, sein keuchender Atem und seine pulsierende Härte aufzeigten.

Kaum wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet merkte er, wie er ruhiger wurde. Sein Innerstes schnurrte beinahe wie ein Kätzchen, als er Draco und Severus ins Gesicht sah.  
Eben dieser Umstand, dass sich sein Innerstes beruhigte kaum dass er sie erblickte, war es, der in vollkommen überzeugte, dass die beiden die Wahrheit sagten.   
Ob er wollte oder nicht, er war ein Mitglied einer Triade. Er gehörte zu den beiden Plagegeistern und sie gehörten zu ihm.

Draco, der niedergeschlagen wirkte, als er im die Tür öffnete, liess ihn eintreten.  
„Bist du gekommen um uns den Todesstoss zu versetzen?“, fragte er mit leiser Stimme, während er in Richtung Severus deutete, der mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht immer noch an derselben Stelle sass, an der er war, als Harry aus dem Zimmer stürzte vorhin, als ihm alles zu viel geworden war.

„Er verarbeitet deine Weigerung nicht sehr gut“, meinte Draco traurig, als er zu seinem Liebsten trat und ihn in den Arm nahm, während er Harry leicht vorwurfsvoll ansah.  
„Wir sind Seelenverwandte, ob du dies wahrhaben willst oder nicht.   
Die Tatsache bleibt bestehen. Wir können nicht aus unserer Haut heraus, da es uns, zu sehr schmerzt.   
Die Bindung drängt uns, dich aufs Bett zu werfen um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr wir dich brauchen und begehren. Dass wir es nicht tun können, schmerzt.   
Genauso stark wie uns deine Zurückweisung schmerzt. Dass du einfach den Raum verlassen hast, war sehr schwer zu ertragen.“  
Draco sah, um Verständnis bittend, zu Harry.   
„Verzeih diese direkten Worte, aber sie entsprechen der Wahrheit.“

„Ich verweigere mich euch doch nicht“, stiess Harry verzweifelt aus.  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich ein wenig Zeit brauche, um alles zu begreifen. Schliesslich erfährt man nicht alle Tage, dass man Sex mit zwei Männern haben wird.“  
Harry sah die beiden fragend an.  
„Und warum verkrafte ich die Trennung oder die Weigerung, wie auch immer man meinen Weggang bezeichnen will, so viel besser als ihr? Warum verspüre ich nicht diese starken Schmerzen, wie ihr sie verspürt?“   
Harry interessierte die Antwort wirklich, auch wenn er Angst hatte zu erfahren, wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde.   
Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihm gefiel, jemanden so nahe an sich heran zu lassen. Bisher war er, wenn eine Beziehung anfing fordernd zu werden, immer auf Distanz gegangen. Nähe zu ertragen über einen längeren Zeitraum, war etwas, was er bis anhin tunlichst vermieden hatte. 

„Du hast den Seelentest noch nicht in Händen gehalten. Erst wenn du ihn liest, wirst du diesen Drang verspüren der dich zu uns hinzieht.“  
Severus sprach mit leiser Stimme, als er Harry die Macht dieser Seelenbindung erklärte.   
„Es ist die Magie dieses Stück Pergaments, dass dich auf die Bindung reagieren lässt.   
Nur das Wissen um unsere Triade reicht nicht aus.   
Du fühlst dich natürlich erregt und wünschst dir von uns genommen zu werden oder selbst in uns zu stossen, aber du besitzt immer noch die Fähigkeit, deine Gefühle bewusst zu steuern.   
Du musst nicht mit uns schlafen, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst nein sagen. Du kannst dich der Triade verweigern.“

„Diese Option steht Severus und mir nicht offen“, mischte sie Draco ins Gespräch mit ein. „Egal wie du dich entscheidest, wir wollen dich immer, mit jeder Faser unseres Herzens.  
Solltest du das Pergament eines Tages akzeptieren und lesen, dann hast du diese Wahl ebenfalls verloren.   
Dann sind deine Schmerzen zu stark und du reagierst ähnlich, bei einer Zurückweisung wie wir.“

Severus stand auf und ging auf Harry zu. Er nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, während er mit zärtlicher Stimme versuchte, Harry zu überzeugen.  
„Das ist der Grund, warum wir dir nichts gesagt haben. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass wir dich nicht wollen, verstehst du? Denn wir wollen dich. Wir wollen dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.“

Severus kämpfte mit den Tränen, als er dabei war, sein Innerstes vor Harry zu entblättern.  
„Wir versuchen das Richtige zu tun und dich nicht zu drängen.  
Wir erzählen dir heute von der Triade, da wir sehen, wie verwirrt du bist und sehr heftig auf uns zu reagieren scheinst.“

„Der Härte nach zu urteilen die dein bestes Stück regelmässig vorweist, reagierst du extrem auf die Triade. Dies ist etwas, was selbst du nicht ignorieren kannst.“  
Draco konnte sich diesen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen, während er Harry mit erotischem Blick musterte.

Harry stand steif wie ein Brett da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die immer mehr durcheinanderwirbelten.  
Fast schon schüchtern, hob er seinen Blick und sah in die dunklen Augen von Severus, der ihn zärtlich musterte, während ein kleines Lächeln seine Mundwinkel zierte.

„Wir wollen, dass du weisst, dass wir bereit sind, mit dir eine Beziehung zu starten. Wir erwarten nicht von dir, dass du dich sofort entscheidest. Wir wollten dir nur aufzeigen, was der Grund für deine Erregung ist, wann immer du uns siehst.“, brachte der Tränkemeister, Harrys Nöte so treffend auf den Punkt.  
Leicht neigte Severus den Kopf und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. Es war nur ein Hauch eines Kusses, aber er liess Harry vor Erregung erzittern, als ob er sich einer Kussorgie hingegeben würde.

„Es ist nicht euer Aussehen, was mich Hart werden lässt!“, rief er aus, verzweifelt darum bemüht, sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
„Wenn ich euch in der Grossen Halle beim Essen sehe, geht es ja auch ohne dass ich mir einen runterholen muss.“  
Harry war nicht sicher, ob er weitersprechen sollte, entschied sich aber nach einer kurzen Zwiesprache mit sich selbst, dass er ehrlich bleiben wollte.  
„Es sind eure Stimmen, die mich in den Wahnsinn treiben oder euer Geruch, der mich verrückt werden lässt. Euer Aussehen ist für mich zweitrangig.   
Euer phänomenales Aussehen ist ein Grund, mich eifersüchtig zu machen!   
Ich ertrage es sehr schlecht, wenn du mal wieder so aufreizend angezogen bist und die Hosen tief in der Hüfte sitzen hast“, meinte Harry, während er Draco mit stechenden Augen musterte. 

Sein Blick wanderte von Draco zu Severus.  
Oder wie du die Menschen in deinen Bann ziehst. Wie deine Aura leuchtet wenn du voller Inbrunst über ein dir wichtiges Thema sprichst.  
Wenn ihr so seid, dann könnte ich die Wände hochgehen, da ich weiss, wie euch die Menschen anstarren!   
Dies hatte Harry eigentlich nicht sagen wollen, aber seine Emotionen übermannten ihn. Er konnte nicht anders als mit der Wahrheit auf das Geständnis der beiden zu reagieren.

Leise stöhnte er auf als er merkte, wie seine Mitte wieder einmal ein Eigenleben entwickelte.  
Es war ihm unverständlich, wie er in diesem Augenblick, wo er eigentlich wütend sein sollte, mit einem Ständer auf die Aussagen der beiden reagieren konnte, der Lusttropfen absonderte und schmerzte, da ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde.

Er spürte wie seine Gedanken auf besagten Bett zu liegen kamen, welches die beiden vorhin erwähnten.  
Himmel, alleine die Vorstellung zusammen mit den beiden im Bett, machte ihn heisser als er sich jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte.   
Wie sehr er sich in diesem Moment nach einem erotischen Erlebnis sehnte, konnte er weder in Worte fassen, noch zu Ende denken. Es war einfach eine zu intime Vorstellung, die ihn beinahe kommen liess.

„Du bist der fehlende Teil unserer Triade.“, wurde er von Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Daher reagierst du auf unsere Stimmen und auf unsere Berührungen so intensiv.“ Es war genau jener samtenen Stimme zu verdanken, dass Harrys Lust noch mehr verstärkt wurde.  
Sanft, legte der Tränkemeister seine Hand an Harrys Wange.  
Der schloss die Augen und liess dieses wunderbare Glücksgefühl, seinen Körper durchströmen. Es fühlte sich gut und richtig an.  
Dennoch war er nicht bereit aufs Ganze zu gehen.  
Alles was er brauchte war Zeit. Zeit um sich klar zu werden ob er wirklich bereit war, sich auf die beiden einzulassen.

Er glaubte ihnen. Daran sollte es nicht scheitern. Er war ja nicht so kleinkariert, dass er sich selbst ins Abseits zu schiessen gedachte.   
Die Vorzeichen waren nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen.  
Er war den beiden auch dankbar, endlich eine Erklärung zu haben, warum er so oft masturbierte und war, wie man ganz klar an seiner südlichen Region sehen konnte, dieser Triade nicht abgeneigt.

Sich selbst zu belügen machte keinen Sinn, da sein Schwanz die beiden, mehr als alles andere wollte.   
Sein Schwanz war sich sicher, jetzt musste nur noch sein Verstand nachziehen. Der war es, der noch haderte und unsicher war. Sein Verstand war es, der noch überlegen musste.  
Seufzend entzog er seine Wange Severus‘ zärtlichen Händen und setzte sich.

„Wir sollten in Ruhe darüber reden“, flüsterte Harry ganz leise.  
Die beiden verstanden ihn trotzdem und setzten sich neben ihn, um zu hören, was Harry beschäftigte.   
Sie wollten seine Wünsche hören. Sie wollten erfahren, was sie tun konnten, damit Harry zugab, sie zu wollen und die Triade zu akzeptieren.  
Harry wollte sie. Jetzt musste er es nur noch sein Verstand akzeptieren.  
Draco hoffte und betete, dass diese Phase schnell vorbei war. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach der sexuellen Stimulation die sie haben würden, wenn sie sich zu dritt verwöhnten.  
Er freute sich ebenfalls auf die erholsamen Abende, in denen Severus ihnen, mit seiner wundervollen Stimme, vorlas und sie in der wundervollen Kraft der Triade entspannen konnten.

„Ich weiss, dass ihr mich liebt. Die Triade treibt euch dazu, mich zu wollen…“, versuchte Harry seinen Standpunkt darzulegen, wurde jedoch sofort wieder von Severus unterbrochen, der noch einen wichtigen Standpunkt einbringen wollte.  
„Harry, wir lieben dich nicht nur wegen des Seelentranks. Umso eine Verbindung zu bekommen, muss eine Anziehungskraft zwischen uns bestanden haben, sonst hätte sich diese Konstellation nie ergeben!“

Severus sah Harry und Draco eindringlich an, während er, mit seiner erotischen Stimme weitermachte.  
„Leider konnten wir während des Krieges unseren Gefühlen keine Beachtung schenken.   
Wir hatten anderes im Kopf als Liebe.  
Du und Draco ward verfeindet, obwohl ihr euch exzessiv beobachtetet und ausspioniert habt. Und ich musste Dich wie Scheisse behandeln, damit Voldemort nicht auf die Idee kam, ein Spion in den eigenen Reihen zu haben.  
Wir alle hatten verschiedene Gründe, nicht auf unser Innerstes zu hören, aber heute sind alle entkräftet. Nichts hält uns mehr davon ab, Gefühle zuzulassen.“

„Das mag ja alles stimmen, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht bereit, mich auf euch einzulassen. Noch nicht“, entkräftete er seine Worte schnell, als er die Reaktion der beiden sah.  
„Ich bin verunsichert und ängstlich, alleine beim Gedanken daran. Sexuelle Anziehungskraft bedeutet ja nicht gleichzeitig Vertrauen zu haben… Ich meine, ich weiss nichts von euch und soll mein restliches Leben mit euch verbringen.   
Ich denke es wäre schön euch besser kennenzulernen. Zu erfahren, was ihr die letzten zehn Jahre getrieben habt.  
Vielleicht seid ihr auch interessiert daran wie mein Leben war. Ich habe mich mit Sicherheit ebenfalls verändert! Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine, feine, lenkbare Junge von damals. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, der immer noch nicht weiss, was er will!“

Er bemerkte wie Draco auf seine Mitte starrte, wo sich seine Erektion deutlich abzeichnete.  
„Nicht was mein Schwanz will“, bemerkte Harry mit einem verlegenen Lachen.  
„Ich muss herausfinden, was ich will! Was mein Verstand mir sagt, mein Herz… Einfach alles an mir muss Klarheit bekommen, bevor ich bereit bin, diesen alles entscheidenden letzten Schritt zu tun.  
Denkt ihr, ihr kriegt das hin? Denkt ihr, ihr könnt solange warten bis ich bereit bin, mich auf euch einzulassen?“

„Nur, wenn du uns erlaubst, dir nahe zu sein.   
Wenn wir dich zum Essen auszuführen dürfen und du uns alles erlaubst, was mit einer Werbung einhergeht, dann ja.“  
Draco sah gespannt zu Harry, um zu sehen, wie Harry darauf reagierte.   
Der wusste im Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Zum einen, wollte er ja auch Zeit mit den beiden verbringen. Zum anderen hatte er einfach Angst, so viel Nähe zuzulassen.

„Was sagt eigentlich Minerva zu dem Ganzen“, wechselte er das Thema, um nicht sofort antworten zu müssen.  
„Sie ist begeistert, eine Triade im Lehrerkollegium zu haben.  
Dann muss sie nicht jedes Jahr neue Lehrer suchen“, antwortete Draco schmunzelnd. 

„Schliesslich werden wir immer zusammenbleiben und uns nur wohlfühlen, wenn alle Beteiligten glücklich sind. Etwas Besseres kann der Direktorin doch gar nicht passieren“, machte Severus Minervas Standpunkt deutlich.   
„Wie allerdings die Schüler auf uns als Triade reagieren, bleibt abzuwarten.   
Ich denke, die meisten werden es akzeptieren. Schliesslich haben sie auch Draco und mich, als schwules Lehrerpaar akzeptiert.“

Harry sah in die Gesichter der beiden und bemerkte die Angespanntheit der beiden, da sie auf seine Antwort warteten.  
„Und ihr bedrängt mich nicht? Ihr lasst mir meinen Freiraum, bis ich bereit bin, euch an mich zu binden?“  
„Harry, wir warten bis zu Ende unserer Tage, wenn es das ist, was du von uns erwartest.  
Lass uns einfach ein Teil deines Lebens sein und unterdrücke die Zuneigung nicht, die du für uns empfindest.“

Dracos Worte überzeugten Harry.  
„Also gut. Ich versuche mich fallen zu lassen, wenn meine Gefühle mich übermannen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts und drängen lasse ich mich nicht.   
Ich will ein vollkommen normales Leben führen, versteht ihr? Ich will nicht wie eine  
Jahrmarktattraktion begutachtet werden.“

„Harry. Wir sind in der Zauberwelt.   
Du wirst nicht wegen deiner sexuellen Neigung zur Attraktion!“, meinte Draco mit Vehemenz in der Stimme, während er versuchte, nicht zu verletzt von Harrys Wort Jahrmarktattraktion zu sein. Denn dafür hielt er ihre Liebe nicht und es tat weh, Harry so negativ über die Triade reden zu hören.

„Du bist der grosse Harry Potter. Der Mann, der Voldemort vernichtete. Du bist für die meisten Hexen und Zauberer ein Held, den sie verehren und bewundern für das was er getan hat.   
Es ist ihnen egal woher sie ihre Information herbekommen. Du bist für diese Menschen eine Person, dessen Leben öffentlich diskutiert wird? Du musst einsehen, dass sie reden, egal wo deine Präferenzen liegen?   
Oder denkst du wirklich, sie lassen dich in Ruhe, wenn du mit einer Ehefrau daherkommst, ein paar Kinder am Rockzipfel hängen hast und allen eine heile Welt vorspielst?

Niemals Harry. Auch ohne dieses Triaden Ding, wie du so schön meintest, bist du ein Mensch der polarisiert. Du wirst immer in der Öffentlichkeit stehen und die Presse auf den Plan rufen. Es wird immer falsche und bösartige Zeitungsberichte über dich geben.   
Die gab es schliesslich auch, als du verschwunden warst und niemand wusste wo du dich aufhieltst.“  
Draco machte eine Pause und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, die sich in seine Augenwinkel geschlichen hatten. Dabei hatte er sich fest vorgenommen keine Heulsuse zu sein.

„Du kannst in der Zauberwelt kein zurückgezogenes Leben führen.  
Du musst dich damit abfinden, dass es viele Jahre dauert, bis sich die Menschen an deinen Ruhm gewöhnt haben und du deine Ruhe hast.“  
„Du hast ja Recht Draco.“, meinte Harry, der nicht wollte, dass sich der Blonde noch mehr aufregte, als er es schon tat.  
„Aber das heisst nicht, dass es mir auch gefallen muss, nicht?“

„Nein, aber du kannst nun mal nicht ignorieren, wer du bist.“, meinte Severus abschliessend und strich dabei Draco abwesend über den Rücken um ihn zu trösten. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der stolze junge Mann nicht so geduldig war, wenn er verletzt wurde.  
Und dass Harry ihn unbeabsichtigt verletzt hatte, war Severus klar.  
Aber es war für beide wichtig, dass sie verstanden.

 

Während der nächsten Stunden, redeten sie über viele verschiedene Themen und lernten sich unvoreingenommen kennen.  
Harry erfuhr, dass Draco zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und Neville auf der Südseite des Schlosses, die Schutzzauber erneuerte, als nach der Schlacht die Spinnen angriffen und aus dem Grund, nichts mitbekommen hatte von Harrys Debakel in der Grossen Halle.

„Wir hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Riesen, die Werwölfe und die Spinnen waren bereits an der Nordseite des Schlosses erfolgreich und machten sich daran, ihn zu zerstören.  
Als die Schutzzauber der Südseite Risse bekamen, machte es unser sofortiges Eingreifen nötig.   
Während sich die Auroren um die Gefangennahme der Riesen kümmerten, was sie übrigens, entgegen der allgemeinen Hetzte gegen das Ministerium sehr Erfolgreich machten, und Hagrid mit Engelszunge versuchte, die Spinnen in den Wald zurück zu bekommen, waren wir stundenlang mit der Verteidigung des Südturms beschäftigt.“

„Warum waren die Riesen auch nach der Schlacht noch am Kämpfen? Die Todesser gaben schliesslich auch auf. Sie alle waren ausser Gefecht gesetzt oder tot.   
Ich dachte bis heute, dass alle Anhänger Voldemorts handlungsunfähig wurden, nach dem Tod ihres Meisters.“

„Die Riesen besassen das dunkle Mal nicht. Sie waren nicht so wehrlos wie die Todesser, als der Lord fiel, sondern vor Wut ausser sich. Schliesslich hatte Voldemort ihnen die Freiheit versprochen. Etwas, was nach seinem Tod in weite Ferne gerückt war.  
Das Ministerium war, wie alle wissen, immer schon gegen die Gleichstellung der Zauberwesen.

Die Werwölfe, in Voldemorts Reihen, waren hingegen einfach zu fangen.  
Da sie nur an Vollmond ihre Kräfte freisetzen können, waren sie ganz normale Männer, die aber, im Gegensatz zu den Auroren, keine Zauberstäbe hatten.  
Dank dieser Auroren, die Fudge in Schloss schickte, nachdem er von der Schlacht ins Bild gesetzt wurde, war es ein leichtes, die Werwölfe gefangen zu nehmen.“, meinte Draco abschliessend.

Severus, dem diese Kreaturen leid taten und schon seit Jahren am Wolfsbanntrank tüftelte, war immer noch geschockt, als er sich an die Brutalität erinnerte, welche die Auroren an den Tag legten.   
„Leider sind die Werwölfe noch immer nicht toleriert in der Zauberwelt. Das hat sich auch mit Remus Tod, der als Vorbild galt, was die Integration von Werwölfen angeht, nicht geändert.“, fügte er traurig an, während er an seinen ehemaligen Lehrerkollegen dachte, der so grauenvoll sterben musste.

Harry liess diese Worte unkommentiert stehen. Er fühlte sich zwiegespalten, wenn es um die Rechte der Werwölfe ging.   
Der Werwolfs-Trank in allen Ehren, aber solange es keine Kontrolle gab, ob der Trank korrekt eingenommen wurde, fiel ihm die Akzeptanz schwer.   
Er hatte als Dreizehnjähriger, ein schlechtes Erlebnis mit Remus Lupin, das ihn nachhaltig prägte.   
In seinem dritten Schuljahr, war es nur Professor Snape zu verdanken, dass Remus sie nicht alle zerfleischte.   
Nicht zu vergessen Sirius, der in seiner Animagi-Gestalt den Kampf gegen den Werwolf antrat.  
Die Gedanken an seinen Patenonkel beiseite schiebend, wechselte er das Thema. Die Erinnerung schmerzte ihn immer noch.

„Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, warum dieser Krieg so eskalieren musste.   
Ich denke nicht, dass wir jemals Antworten bekommen, die uns befriedigen.   
Dumbledore wusste viel darüber, aber wenn sein Portrait gleich mystisch redet wie sein Gegenstück zu Lebzeiten, dann ist nachfragen eine vergebene Liebesmüh.“  
Harry lachte leise auf, als ihn die Erinnerung an seinen ehemaligen Mentor überkam.

„Ich habe mich oft gefragt, ob man den jungen Riddle hätte retten können, wenn er Liebe und Anerkennung erfahren hätte.  
Diese Welt, so wie sie uns heute präsentiert, müssen wir akzeptieren. So schwer es uns auch manchmal fällt. Wir haben zu viele Jahre darum gekämpft um den Frieden aufs Spiel zu setzen. Es fällt mir nur sehr schwer zu verstehen, wie die Menschen diesen Frieden akzeptieren, ohne den Krieg hinterfragt zu haben.

 

„Das mussten wir immer Harry! Wir mussten uns immer schon in solche Begebenheiten schicken.  
Alles was passiert auf dieser Welt hat seinen Preis. Wir kriegen nichts geschenkt.   
Dieser Krieg, kostete vielen Menschen das Leben.   
Den meisten ist es gelungen, Frieden mit der Ungerechtigkeit zu machen, als sie über den Tod ihrer geliebten Menschen hinwegkamen.

Aber ein paar, sind stehengeblieben. Es sind dieselben, die dich aus der Zauberwelt vertrieben haben vor zehn Jahren. Sie konnten das Leid und der Tod ihrer Lieben, nicht akzeptieren oder verzeihen.   
Das musst du begreifen, dass du nicht alle retten konntest.   
Du hattest deinen Weg zu gehen und der Erfolg gibt dir Recht.“  
Severus sah Harry mitleidig an. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Harry noch viel zu verarbeiten hatte.  
Harrys nächste Frage, die er an niemanden bestimmtes richtete, gab dem Tränkemeister Recht.

„Werde ich Ron, Hermine und ihre Kinder jemals begrüssen dürfen?   
Was, wenn ihr Junge in die Schule kommt und ich Ron wiedersehen muss? Werden seine Kinder mich akzeptieren oder werden sie mir den gleichen Hass entgegenbringen, wie ihre Grossmutter?“

„Harry! Du musst dich von der Vorstellung verabschieden, dass alle Menschen gut sind. Es wird immer solche Ignoranten wie Molly Weasley geben.   
Oder solche wie Ron, der seine Kinder im Fuchsbau aufwachsen lässt, obwohl Molly wie eine Verrückte ihr Ziel verfolgt und sicher nicht der geeignete Umgang ist.“, wagte Draco einen Einwand, da er nicht wollte, dass Harry sich ein schlechtes Gewissen einredete.

„Molly war früher nicht so.   
Ich weiss nicht was mit ihr passiert ist, aber sie war immer wie eine Mutter zu mir, als ich die Ferien im Fuchsbau verbrachte.  
Ich habe die Umarmungen genossen, die ich bekam, nach all den Schlägen und Misshandlungen die ich bei meinen Verwandten zu ertragen hatte.“  
Harry sah den beiden in die Augen. Alles was er sah war Zuneigung. Mitleid hätte er nicht ertragen, aber so gab es ihm die Kraft weiterzufahren.   
„Ich möchte doch nur verstehen können. Ist das zu viel verlangt? Verstehen und verzeihen, das wäre ein guter Start in der Zauberwelt.  
Aber ich muss gestehen, dass es mir bei Molly verdammt schwerfällt!“

Severus sah Harry eindringlich an.  
„Niemand kann dir diese Sicherheit geben, nach der du strebst. So einfach geht es im Leben äusserst selten.  
Ich kann dir nur versprechen, für dich da zu sein, was auch immer geschieht und dir beizustehen gegen alle Arten von Gefahren, die auf dich zukommen werden.“  
Draco nickte zu jedem Wort, welches Severus sagte.

„Genauso ist es Harry. Du wirst nie mehr alleine sein.   
So wie damals, wird es nie mehr sein.   
Neville, Luna und ihr Kleines, werden dich die bösen Erlebnisse vergessen lassen und immer für dich da sein. Und Sev und ich sowieso!“  
Der Blonde wusste schon immer, wie er die Menschen besänftigen konnte.

„Wisst ihr, dass die beiden mich gefragt haben, ob ich Patenonkel werden will?“  
„Nein, das ist auch für uns eine Neuigkeit. Aber ich weiss, dass du dich in diese Aufgabe hineinsteigern und dem Kind alle Wünsche erfüllen wirst. Du wirst ein wundervoller Patenonkel. Das steht ausser Frage.“, meinte Draco überzeugt. 

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Remus‘ und Tonks Jungen, noch nie gesehen hab, obwohl ich sein Pate bin.“  
„Du bist der Pate von Edward Lupin?“  
Severus Stimme klang erstaunt, als er diese Frage stellte.

„Ja, Remus hat mich gleich bei seiner Geburt gebeten, dieses Amt zu übernehmen. Leider bin ich aus der Zauberwelt geflüchtet, bevor ich den Kleinen kennenlernen durfte.“  
Harry sah fragend zu Severus hin.  
„Und du kennst ihn? Ist er ein Schüler hier in Hogwarts?   
Verdammt! Da bin ich schon Tagelang hier und erkenne noch nicht einmal mein Patenkind.“

„Er ist seit letztem Herbst in Hogwarts.   
Teddy, wie Edward sich lieber nennt, wuchs bei Bill und Fleur Weasley auf. Zusammen mit Victory, der leiblichen Tochter der beiden, besucht er die erste Klasse.“  
Severus konnte sich ein hämisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er seine Gedanken laut aussprach.  
„Remus unser Vorzeige-Gryffindor, würde sich im Grab herumdrehen, wenn er es wüsste. Aber der Hut hat Teddy, zusammen mit Victory, nach Slytherin geschickt.“ 

„Hey, das ist nicht nett. Darüber macht man keine Scherze. Remus hatte es nicht leicht. Ich hätte es ihm so sehr gegönnt, seinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen.“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber“, meinte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Meine Interaktionen mit den Rumtreibern liegen zu lange zurück, als dass ich mich für sie noch rechtfertigen muss.“  
Remus hat dafür gekämpft, dass sein Sohn in einer Welt aufwachsen kann die friedlich ist und ohne Krieg auskommt… Dank dir, kann Teddy das.

„Auch, wenn er es dir nicht danken wird“, mischte sich Draco in das tiefgründige Gespräch ein.  
„Teddy und Victory sind zwei ganz taffe Früchtchen.  
Falls du es vergessen hast Sev!   
Molly Weasley hat bei ihren Enkelkindern ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nicht einer, der sich gegen sie aufzulehnen wagt. Teddy und Victory, werden es dir nicht leicht machen Harry. Zu lange, wuchsen sie mit dem Hass auf dich auf.  
Ich hoffe aber, dass sie dich nicht verschrecken mit ihrem ablehnendem Verhalten.“

„Du vergisst, dass ich seit Jahren Studenten mit verschiedenen familiären Hintergründen unterrichte. Da werde ich sicherlich mit ein paar Erstklässlern klar kommen die mich nicht vom ersten Tag an, in ihr Herz geschlossen haben.“  
Harry machte sich um die Kinder keine Gedanken. Es waren die Eltern dieser Kinder, die ihm zu schaffen machten.  
Auch wenn es zehn Jahre her war; wenn es um die Weasleys ging, konnte er ein klopfendes Herz und verletzte Gefühle, nicht verbergen.  
Molly hatte ihn so tief verletzt, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, wie stark sie sein Leben prägte.  
Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, ein neues Leben in der Zauberwelt anzufangen und würde sich nicht, von einer verschrobenen alten Frau, davon abhalten lassen Glücklich zu werden.  
Er trank einen letzten Schluck des lieblichen Elfenweins, den Severus ihm als Willkommenstrunk eingeschenkt hatte und stand auf.  
„Es wird Zeit für mich. Der morgige Tag wird anstrengend.  
Zuerst der Unterricht! Dann will ich in die Winkelgasse und nach Hogsmade muss ich auch noch…“

„Lass es langsam angehen Harry. Die Dinge laufen dir nicht weg.“  
„Weglaufen nicht nein. Da hast du Recht.  
Aber der Fond, den ich für die Ärmsten der Armen einzurichten gedenke, der kann nicht warten. Minerva wird froh um jede Gallone sein, die sie zur Verfügung hat.“

„Bitte erlaube uns, dich morgen zu begleiten!“, bat Severus, als er von Harrys Absichten erfuhr.   
„Dann können wir beide uns ebenfalls beteiligen. Wir wollten unseren Beitrag in den Sommerferien überweisen aber, wenn wir morgen gemeinsam hingehen, erledigen wir die Überweisung auch gleich.“

Harry sah mit Erstaunen, wie führsorglich Severus war, als er ihn zur Tür geleitete und ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als ob er ein kostbares Schmuckstück war.  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen“, meinte er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Wenn ihr keinen Unterricht habt, würde ich mich über eure Begleitung freuen. Ich bin um drei Uhr fertig mit meiner Klasse und will danach gleich los.“  
Harry sah die beiden an, die mit Erleichterung auf seine Zustimmung reagierten.  
„Kommt ihr nur in die Winkelgasse oder begleitet ihr mich auch nach Hogsmade?  
Theodor Nott, würde sich sicherlich über einen Besuch seines ehemaligen Lehrers und Klassenkameraden freuen.“

„Was willst du von Nott?“, wollte Draco wissen, der seit Jahren nicht mehr an den Hünen aus seiner Schulzeit gedacht hatte.  
Nott ist in Schwierigkeiten und ich will ihn besuchen.   
Vielleicht ist mein Name gut genug, einem Unschuldigen das Leben zu erleichtern. Vielleicht ist es mir möglich, ihm zu helfen.   
Ich will morgen feststellen, ob ich Theodor zu einem Job verhelfen kann. Laut seinem Bruder sitzt Theo zuhause und dreht Däumchen, da er als Sohn eines verurteilten Todessers, keine Ausbildung, geschweige denn eine Arbeit findet von der er ihren gemeinsamen Unterhalt bestreiten kann. Dabei neigt sich ihr Erbe, welches ihnen vom Ministerium gnädiger Weise überlassen wurde, dem Ende zu.  
Ausserdem war er mir ein guter Freund, auch wenn ich ihn nur eine kurze Zeit gekannt habe. Ich will ihm als Freund einen Besuch abstatten und ihm helfen.“  
Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Harry endgültig und begab sich in sein Zimmer.

Severus war über die vorherrschende Situation zwar erleichtert, aber glücklich konnte man ihn dennoch nicht bezeichnen.  
„Was ist los Liebster?“, flüsterte Draco, während sie im Bett lagen und er seinen Schatz zärtlich streichelte und massierte.

„Du wirkst so angespannt? Ist es, weil Harry noch Zeit braucht? Was ist es, was dich quält?“  
Severus, der sich unter Dracos talentierten Händen merklich entspannte, seufzte, drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, sah seinem wunderschönen Mann in die Augen, während er antwortete.   
„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Sorgen, dass Harry etwas geschehen könnte. Du kennst ihn. Wann war jemals etwas einfach, wenn es um den Helden der Zauberwelt ging.  
Harry hat sich mit einer Regelmässigkeit, die mich heute noch erschreckt, in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Warum soll dies zehn Jahre später anders sein?“

Draco konnte nicht anders, er brach in Lachen aus.  
„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Auch ein Harry Potter ist erwachsen geworden. Er hat es geschafft, die vergangenen zehn Jahre zu überleben, da wird er erst recht überleben, wenn er uns zwei hat, die auf ihn achten.“

Nach diesen Worten hörten beide auf zu reden oder zu denken und gaben sich ihren Zärtlichkeiten hin.  
Die Zukunft würde zeigen, was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde.  
Stöhnend stiess Draco mit seinem Penis in Severus Mund während er sich vorstellte, wie schön es werden würde, wenn Harry sich ihnen anschloss.  
Dass der sich gerade selbst verwöhnte, mit einem erotischen Bild vor Augen, welches die beiden beim Sex zeigte, konnte Draco nicht ahnen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, in Severus‘ willigen Mund zu stossen, bevor er von seinem Liebsten über die Laken geschoben wurde.  
Severus, Draco und Harry kamen in dieser Nacht gemeinsam zu ihrer Erfüllung, auch wenn es dicke Wände gab, die sie voneinander trennten.


	15. Ein Neuanfang für Nott

Geschafft sass Harry an seinem Schreibtisch und raufte sich die Haare.  
Wie grauenhaft doch dieser erste Tag als Muggelkunde-Lehrer verlaufen war… Verzweifelt sah er zu Olivia Stone, die ihn mit amüsiertem Blick musterte.

„Haben Sie etwas anderes erwartet Mister Potter?“  
Der sah seine Kollegin frustriert an und seufzte laut und vernehmlich.  
„Ich hatte es mir nicht so brutal vorgestellt. Auch wenn ich es geahnt habe, hat mich der blanke Hass, der mir von einzelnen Schülern entgegengebracht wurde, erschreckt.  
Ich wusste ja, dass es Kinder gibt, deren Eltern mir nicht wohlgesonnen sind, aber mich gleich als Judas zu beschimpfen, hätte ich nun nicht erwartet.

„Das war es, was ich Sie fragen wollte“, wurde Harry von Olivia Stone unterbrochen, die sich schon während des Unterrichts gefragt hatte, was denn nun mit dem ominösen Wort JUDAS auf sich hatte.  
Sie sah Harry an, dass ihn dieses Schimpfwort betroffen machte, als Teddy Lupin ihm dieses Wort ins Gesicht spie.   
Harry scheiterte kläglich, als er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen wollte.   
Mit leiser Stimme klärte er Olivia über diesen Namen auf.  
„Judas war ein Mann, der Gottes Sohn; die Muggel nennen ihn Jesus, mit einem Bruderkuss an die jüdischen Behörden verriet. Es ist bei der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung eine ganz schlimme Beleidigung, jemanden Judas zu nennen. Zumindest die Gläubigen empfinden so.“

„Und Sie sind Gläubig, wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten?“  
Olivia fand Harrys Erklärungen faszinierend. Fast bedauerte sie, nicht länger mit diesem jungen Mann, arbeiten zu können.   
Harry war ein intelligenter Mann, der sie mit seinen Worten und seinem Wissen, zum Nachdenken anregte.  
„Die Ereignisse, die dieser Krieg mit sich brachte, haben mich Gott näher gebracht. Die Menschen in der nicht magischen Welt, die mich damals aufgenommen und mir geholfen haben, brachten mich dazu, meine Kraft aus der Gnade Gottes zu schöpfen.  
Vielleicht können Sie dies nicht nachvollziehen, aber ich bete regelmässig zu Gott und seinem Sohn, auch wenn ich nie ein Kirchgänger war.   
Merlin und seine Prophezeiungen waren mir nie dieselbe Stütze, wie es ein Gebet über Gott war.“

„Ich kann Sie verstehen“, meinte Olivia mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Sie brauchten die Gewissheit, Vertrauen aufbauen zu können. Einen Halt, wenn sie so wollen.  
Dass sie Ihre Kraft aus einer antiquierten Kirche schöpfen konnten ist doch wunderbar. Viele Menschen finden nicht mehr den Weg zu Gott, da der Glauben allgemein veraltet daherkommt. Egal ob sie ihn Gott nennen wollen oder Merlin.  
Vielleicht hilft Ihr Gott Ihnen dabei, an Teddy oder Victory heranzukommen. Die beiden sind geborene Anführer. Wenn Sie es schaffen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, dann ist das schon der halbe Sieg.  
Die beiden sind zwar Jung, aber dank ihrer Grossmutter, stark in die Hasstiraden involviert.“

Harry wusste, dass die Muggelkunde-Lehrerin Recht hatte, mit ihrer Vermutung. Das schien die logischste Erklärung zu sein.  
Harry war überzeugt, an diese Kinder heranzukommen, wenn er sich bemühte.   
Er wusste er war stark, wenn es darum ging, Menschen für sich einzunehmen, aber nachdem er in seinem Unterricht auf solche Vorurteile gestossen war, zweifelte er am Ende dieses Tages, an seinen erzieherischen Fähigkeiten.  
Ausser Teddy und Victory gab es schliesslich noch andere, die ihm das Leben schwer machten.   
Wenn die Kinder sich jeden Tag so bockig zeigten, würden es schwere und lange Tage werden. Harry war gespannt, ob er es schaffte, diese Kinder zu überzeugen.

Ein letztes Mal seufzte er ob seiner Probleme auf und begleitete Olivia Stone in ihr Büro, bevor er sich mit Draco und Severus traf.  
Da Olivia und er sich bis zu den Ferien den Unterricht teilten, hatten sie abgemacht, das Büro nach dem Unterricht, abwechslungsweise für eine bestimmte Zeit besetzt zu halten, damit die Kinder Fragen zum Unterrichtsstoff oder zu den Hausaufgaben stellen konnten.  
Harry merkte schnell, dass es etwas völlig Anderes war, in einem Internat zu unterrichten, als an einer Universität.  
In der South Bank, war er meist pünktlich um sieben Uhr zuhause gewesen.   
Hier in Hogwarts gab es keinen geregelten Feierabend.  
Die Kinder waren eine vierundzwanzig Stunden Betreuung gewohnt, was den Professoren viel Einsatz und Selbstaufgabe abverlangte.

Wenn er sich heute an seine Schulzeit zurückerinnerte, als er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Schloss herumgetigert war, erkannte er schmerzlich, wie oft er in den Gängen auf Severus getroffen war, der niemals zu schlafen schien.   
„Schlaf wird überbewertet“, war einer der Lieblingssätze, den Harry regelmässig vom Tränkemeister zu hören bekam. Nun wusste er auch wieso.  
Auf seinem Weg vom Büro zurück in seine Zimmer, wurde ihm bewusst, wie langwierig sich seine Aufgabe gestalten würde, aber auch wie interessant das alles war.

„Mister Potter, auf ein Wort, wenn ich bitten darf!“, wurde er von Lucius Malfoy aufgehalten, als er den Korridor entlang kam.  
„Mister Malfoy! Wie geht es Ihnen. Seit ich hier bin, hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten.“  
„Sie mussten sich erst wieder Eingewöhnen, das verstehe ich. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass meine Frau und ich froh sind, Sie wieder in der Zauberwelt zu wissen.“  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, ihr Sohn wird froh sein, Sie noch eine Weile um sich zu haben“, gab Harry die Begrüssungsfloskeln zurück.

Lucius brach in ein befreites Lachen aus, als er antwortete:  
„Sie kennen meinen Sohn nicht so gut, wie ich dachte.  
Draco und ich sind wie Feuer und Wasser, wenn wir zu lange zusammenarbeiten.   
Aber den Kindern zuliebe mache ich fast alles. Ich will ihre Fortschritte selbst beobachten.  
Wir hatten eine wirklich schöne Zeit die letzten Tage. Da will ich sie, so kurz vor den Prüfungen, nicht im Stich lassen.“

„Die Schüler können sich glücklich schätzen, von Ihrer Erfahrung zu profitieren.“  
Lucius sah Harry mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck an und beugte sich ein wenig näher zu ihm hin, damit er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
„Sie dürfen es meinem Sohn nicht verraten, aber ich finde, er leistet wunderbare Arbeit bei den Kindern. Ich bin hellauf begeistert, welchen Wissenstand die Jungs und Mädchen schon erarbeitet hatten, als ich den Unterricht übernahm.  
Ich bin überrascht, wie stark Draco sich in den Unterricht miteinbringt.  
Die Kinder lieben ihn und dank unserer Ähnlichkeit, haben die Schüler ihre Zuneigung auf mich übertragen.“

„Vermissen Sie nicht Ihre Frau, wenn Sie so lange voneinander getrennt sind?“  
Harry hatte Narzissa Malfoy nicht als eine selbstlose Frau in Erinnerung, die einfach mal so, auf ihren Mann verzichtete.  
Es war zwar ein paar Jahre her, seit er Dracos Mutter das letzte Mal sah, aber sie schien eine fordernde Natur zu sein.  
Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, wie Lucius Malfoy nächste Worte zeigten.

„Glauben Sie mir Mister Potter, wenn Sie einmal so viele Jahre verheiratet sind wie ich, dann sind sie froh, ein paar Wochen alleine verbringen zu dürfen. In unserem Alter geht das, ohne vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen.  
Zissy und ich verstehen uns wunderbar nicht, dass sie etwas Anderes denken. Aber wir sind seit Jahren täglich zusammen, da ich normalerweise zu Hause meiner Arbeit nachgehe.  
Seit unserer Hochzeit leben wir im Manor und sahen uns täglich.  
Auch zu Voldemorts Zeiten, trennten wir uns nie.“  
Lucius sah Harry mit seinen grauen Augen an. Es war die gleiche Farbe, wie sie auch sein Sohn besass, wie Harry feststellte.

„Meine Frau besucht in der Zwischenzeit ihre Schwester Andromeda. Die beiden waren sich jahrelang Spinnefeind, aber seit Kriegsende, haben sie sich wieder angenähert.“  
„Ist Andromeda nicht Teddy Lupins Vormund?“, wollte Harry wissen, während er sein Gegenüber anklagend musterte.   
„Warum wuchs der Junge bei Bill Weasley auf, wenn er der Enkelsohn der Schwester Ihrer Frau ist?“  
„Das war Lupins Entscheidung. Soviel ich weiss, war Nymphadora nicht gut auf ihre Familie zu sprechen“, versuchte sich Lucius zu rechtfertigen, wobei er jedoch kläglich scheiterte und zugeben musste, sich nicht für den Sohn eines Werwolfs interessiert zu haben.  
Lupin hat noch zu Lebzeiten testamentarisch festgelegt, dass Bill derjenige sein sollte, der die Erziehungsgewalt seines Sohnes übernimmt, sollten ihm und seiner Frau etwas zustossen.“

„Aber warum gerade Bill? Ich meine, die hatten ja auch einen Trauerfall in der Familie.“  
„Mister Potter. Wir alle hatten den einen oder anderen Verlust zu betrauern, da alle reinrassigen Familien miteinander verwandt sind. Es war für uns alle eine harte Zeit nach dem Krieg.  
Soweit ich weiss, war Bill einer von Lupins Vertrauten.   
Sie dürfen nicht von Molly ausgehen, wenn sie an Bill denken. Der Junge ist völlig anders als seine Mutter.“  
„Das mag sein, dennoch schaffte er es nicht, Teddy aus den Fängen seiner Mutter zu entreissen. Sie hat den Kleinen gut im Griff, wie ich feststellen musste.“

„Da haben Sie Recht Mister Potter.   
Aber ich muss Bill in Schutz nehmen. Er und seine Frau haben sich hingebungsvoll um Edward gekümmert. Sie liessen den Kleinen nie spüren, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn war.  
Die Grossmutter hatte einfach die besseren Argumente, wenn es um Sie ging.  
Ausserdem haben weder Teddy noch Victory ihren Onkel Fred kennenlernen dürfen. Sie wuchsen im Glauben auf, dass Sie für Freds Tod die Verantwortung tragen. 

Daher kommt auch Teddys Wut, der Sie im Übrigen wirklich nicht leiden kann. Das hat er heute in meinem Unterricht lautstark verkündet.“  
Lucius sah bei diesen Worten nicht gerade glücklich aus, da er ausserdem zugeben musste, dass es viele Schüler gab, die Teddys Meinung teilten.  
Mit erschrecken hatte er die Namen notiert, die gegen ihren neuen Muggelkundelehrer protestierten.  
Harry schienen diese Anfeindungen nicht zu tangieren, wie Lucius mit Befremden feststellte. Zumindest nach aussen hin, liess Harry sich nicht anmerken, wie verletzt er sich fühlte.

„Da ist er nicht der einzige“, meinte er nur lapidar zu Teddys verbalem Angriff in der Verteidigungsstunde.   
In meinen Stunden ging es ähnlich zu und her. Da hat er mich als Judas… als Verräter bezeichnet.   
Wobei es mir erst jetzt auffällt, dass er die Geschichte des Judas nicht kennen dürfte. Ich kenne die Weasleys sehr gut und keiner von ihnen kennt die Bibel. Woher weiss Teddy also was ein Judas ist.  
Ich werde dies schon noch herausfinden. Verlassen Sie sich drauf.“  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Mister Potter. Geduld wird ihnen dabei ein guter Ratgeber sein.“  
Die habe ich. Ich werde ihn schon noch von mir überzeugen können.  
Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue…“  
Harrys Versuche, spassig zu klingen, scheiterten kläglich.   
Verlegen sah er auf die Uhr und merkte mit Erleichterung, dass er zu spät dran war. Schliesslich war er mit Severus und Draco verabredet.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich Mister Malfoy. Ich bin etwas in Eile. Aber wir sehen uns sicher beim Abendessen.  
Und grüssen Sie Ihre Frau recht herzlich von mir, wenn Sie sie sehen oder Ihr schreiben.   
Bitte richten sie ihr meinen Dank aus, dass sie mich damals vor Voldemort beschützte. Ich werde ihr das nie vergessen.“

Lucius sah dem jungen Mann lächelnd hinterher und freute sich darauf, ihn bald in die Familie aufzunehmen. Harry wusste noch nichts, aber sobald er die Bindung akzeptierte, würde Narzissa es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ein bombastisches Bindungsritual zu planen. Das hatten sie letztes Mal besprochen, als er sie kurz im Manor besuchte.

 

*****

 

Harry stand unterdessen vor seinem vollen Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht, was er anziehen sollte.  
Es durfte nichts Langweiliges sein aber auch nichts Auffälliges.   
Er wollte perfekt aussehen für die beiden. Er besah sich im Spiegel und erschrak, als ihm seine Gedankengänge zu Bewusstsein kamen.   
Wieso wollte er die beiden von sich überzeugen. Sie wollten ihn doch schon. Er war es, der sich quer stellte.  
Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und er beschloss, so zu bleiben wie er war. Schliesslich hatten sie kein Date.  
Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Handflächen feucht wurden, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und zum ersten Mal mit Draco und Severus, an die Öffentlichkeit ging.

Bisher war die Presse noch erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Die Kinder hatten ihre Eltern scheinbar noch nicht über seine Ankunft informiert und nach dem heutigen Tag, konnten sie es sich sparen.   
Die Presse würde spätestens Morgen auf der Matte stehen. Da war sich Harry sicher.  
Für einmal war das sogar sein Plan. Er wollte auf die Missstände aufmerksam machen, die die Zauberbevölkerung, ihren unschuldigen Mitbürgern antat. Menschen wie Theodor Nott, dessen einziger Fehler war, für seinen Bruder sorgen zu wollen.

Er hoffte einfach, dass Draco und Severus mit der Situation klarkamen.  
Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb Harry.   
Schliesslich konnte es ja sein, dass ihn in der Winkelgasse oder in Hogsmade, niemand erkannte.   
Dann wäre er in der Lage, die Pressekonferenz die er anstrebte zu planen und alleine zu absolvieren, ohne Severus und Draco hineinziehen zu müssen.  
Seine Blitznarbe war zwar auffallend und Severus schwarzer Umhang seine Grösse oder seine Ausstrahlung, zogen die Blicke der Menschen automatisch auf sich, aber wenn sie Glück hatten, dauerte es ein paar Stunden.  
Er hatte natürlich nicht mit dem Aussehen seitens Draco gerechnet. Der sah mal wieder wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus und liess Harrys Mund vor Erstaunen offenstehen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum du gekleidet bist, als ob wir auf einen Ministeriumsanlass gehen?“  
„Ich ziehe mich immer formell an, wenn wir uns in die Winkelgasse begeben. Das sollte dir schon in unserer Schulzeit aufgefallen sein.“  
„Stimmt! Das hatte ich vergessen. Du sahst schon als Elfjähriger aus, als ob auf einen Ball wolltest und einen Stab im Rücken stecken hattest.“

„Und du siehst noch heute, genauso unvorteilhaft aus wie früher.“, machte sich Draco seiner Verärgerung Luft. Wie konnte Harry es wagen, seinen Kleidungsstil anzugreifen.   
Der Blonde fühlte sich blossgestellt, da er sich einzig um Harry zu gefallen, in Schale geworfen hatte.  
Dass Harry es nicht gefiel, verletzte ihn und so schoss er eine Beleidigung zurück.  
„Viel zu grosse schmuddelige Kleidung und eine unmögliche Frisur, das kann ja nur der grosse Harry Potter sein, der sich noch nie um Etikette und Zauberstolz gekümmert hat…“ kam es wütend aus Dracos Mund.

„Schluss jetzt! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich selbst nach all den Jahren euch zwei Streithähne trennen muss, da ihr euch nicht altersgerecht, sondern äusserst kindisch benehmt. Schade, kann ich euch keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen. Fünfzig währt ihr sicher losgeworden. Jeder von euch!“  
Betreten sahen die zwei zu Boden.  
Severus hatte ja Recht. Sie hatten sich wirklich danebenbenommen.

Harry war der erste, der zu Severus aufsah.  
„Verzeiht, es war nicht meine Absicht, euch zu verletzen oder wütend zu machen.   
Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass unser Aussehen die Reporter auf den Plan rufen wird und ich dies eigentlich verhindern wollte.   
Das ist der einzige Grund, den ich gegen euer Aussehen habe. Mir persönlich gefällt euer Stil ausnahmslos gut!“

„Ich habe mich nicht für die Reporter herausgeputzt, sondern für dich!“, kam es leise von Draco, als er weitersprach.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Reporter so schnell sind?“  
„Ja, die sind mir früher immer gefolgt und suchten mich sogar die letzten zehn Jahre, wie mir Aberforth in seinen Briefen schrieb.  
Ich war immer mal wieder auf der Titelseite, mit an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Spekulationen. Für diese dämlichen, ministeriumsverliebten Pressefritzen, wird es ein gefundenes Fressen sein, mich wieder hier zu haben.“

„Diesmal hast du uns auf deiner Seite Harry. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass dich die Reporter in der Luft zerreissen.“  
„Das ist es ja gerade, was ich befürchte. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch mit diesen Idioten herumschlagen müsst.“  
Severus besah sich Harrys Erscheinung genauer.   
Draco hatte ausnahmsweise Recht mit seiner Aussage. Harry sah wirklich schmuddelig und zerzaust aus, in seinen viel zu grossen Kleidern.

„Warum ziehst du dir immer diese viel zu grossen Kleider an Harry?“ fragte er Harry direkt ins Gesicht, da er nicht spekulieren wollte.  
„Das fiel mir schon während deiner Schulzeit auf. Du trugst immer schon zu grossen Hosen, Hemden, Pullover und Mäntel.“

„Das waren alles Kleider meines Cousins. Der war nun mal viel grösser, vor allem jedoch schwerer, als ich.  
Dudley war ein Wal. Verglichen mit ihm, war ich ein Leichtgewicht.  
Und heute als Erwachsener, kenne ich es nicht anders. Ich bin so daran gewöhnt, grosse Kleider zu tragen, dass ich sie schon zu gross kaufe. Man kann sagen, dass mich meine Verwandten auch in Modefragen prägten.“  
Man spürte, dass es Harry unangenehm war, über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen.  
Severus hielt es für das Beste, nicht mehr darauf herumzureiten.   
„Eines Tages erzählst du mir diese Geschichte Harry und nimmst dir ganz lange Zeit dafür!“  
Severus sprach diese Worte leicht dahin, aber man hörte die Bestimmtheit heraus, die Severus empfand. Er wollte erfahren was Harry so aufwühlte und er würde nicht locker lassen, bis er die ganze Wahrheit wusste.

Endlich waren sie soweit, den Weg nach Hogsmade in Angriff zu nehmen.  
Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, zuerst Theodor zu besuchen.  
Harry hatte ihm eine Eule geschickt, in dem er seine Ankunft mitteilte.  
Theodor schrieb umgehend zurück, dass er sich freue, Harry zu treffen und auch Draco und Severus willkommen hiess.

Neugierig klopften sie an die Tür des kleinen Häuschens das Theodor und sein Bruder bewohnten.  
Eine kleine Hauselfe öffnete ihnen und führte sie ins angrenzende Wohnzimmer.  
„Taby ruft Master Theodor sofort. Wenn sich die Herren unterdessen setzen wollen! Master Nott begrüsst Sie sofort.“  
Die Hauselfe trippelte zur Tür bevor sie sich erneut an den Besuch wandte.  
„Möchten die Herren einen Tee, Kaffee oder etwas anderes serviert bekommen?“   
„Tee ist in Ordnung Taby“, antwortete Harry für sie alle, während er sich in dem alten, jedoch blitzsauberen Wohnzimmer umsah.

Taby hatte mit ihren wenigen Möglichkeiten alles getan, um die zerschlissenen Decken, Sitzkissen und Flickenteppichen, so zu drapieren, damit man die Armut nicht sah.   
Mit dem einfachen Trick, das Wohnzimmer abgedunkelt zu lassen, fiel es kaum auf, wie abgewetzt die Möbel waren.

Harry störte dies so oder so nicht. Er war sich schlimmeres gewohnt. Sein Kabuff unter der Treppe seiner Verwandten, war um ein vielfaches schlimmer als dieses heimelige Wohnzimmer, das einen herzlich willkommen hiess und eine warme Atmosphäre verbreitete.  
Entspannt setzte er sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und wartete auf Theo.

Gespannt sah Harry zu Draco hin, der gespannt in Richtung Tür sah. Draco war ein wenig nervös, seinen Freund nach all den Jahren wieder zu treffen.  
Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete sich und ein grossgewachsener junger Mann, den Harry niemals als Theo wiedererkannt hätte, trat etwas zögerlich ein und begrüsste mit leiser Stimme die Anwesenden.

„Professor Snape! Schön Sie wieder einmal zu sehen.“ Theo hielt seinem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor die Hand zum Gruss hin und lächelte, als sie mit festem Druck erwidert wurde.  
„Es ist lange her Mister Nott, aber von Ihrem Bruder habe ich einen Einblick in ihre Familiengeschichte erhalten.   
Gregory ist ein lieber Junge, der keine Schwierigkeiten macht. Sie müssen nicht denken, dass wir deswegen hier sind. Wir wollen uns nicht über Gregory beschweren.“  
Severus war der ängstliche Blick, den Theodor ihnen zuwarf, nicht entgangen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass jede weitere Unannehmlichkeit schwerwiegende Folgen hatte.  
Die beiden Brüder waren am Ende ihrer Möglichkeiten angelangt, das sah man Nott an. 

Severus überliess das Feld Draco, der sich nach vorne drängte und seinen Freund mit feuchten Augen in die Arme schloss.  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich mich all die Jahre lang nicht bei dir gemeldet hab? Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich noch als deinen Freund ansahst, als Voldemort starb und dann ging ich fort um meine Ausbildung in Angriff zu nehmen bevor ich Lehrer in Hogwarts wurde!“   
Draco redete viel zu viel und viel zu schnell um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, die ihn beim Anblick seines alten Freundes überkam.  
Theodor machte es ihnen leicht. Er hegte Draco gegenüber keinen Zorn und sah in ihm immer noch einen Freund. Davon hatte er nicht mehr viele.   
Die meisten seiner ehemaligen Freunde und Bekannten hatten ihn links liegen gelassen, als sein Vater als Todesser verurteilt wurde.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Draco. Ich selbst war ja nicht anders. Ich wusste ja, dass du Gregorys Lehrer warst und habe mich nie um ein Treffen bemüht.  
Ich war mit mir und meinem Selbstmittleid beschäftigt, als Dad in Askaban landete.“  
„Theo, es tut mir Leid…“  
„Nein Draco! Spar dir dein Mitleid, das wollen weder Greg noch ich. Wir sind froh, ist Dad nicht mehr um uns. Er hat Askaban mehr als verdient. Schliesslich hätte er zugelassen, dass ich gebrandmarkt worden wäre.   
Wenn Harry Voldemort nicht besiegt hätte, wäre ich heute ein Todesser. So bin ich nur der Sohn eines Anhängers Voldemorts, was jedoch schon schwer genug ist“

Nach diesen Worten gingen die Blicke automatisch in Harrys Richtung, der verstohlen da sass und die Begrüssung der drei Slytherins gebannt mitverfolgte, sich aber nicht einmischte.  
Theos Worte bestätigten Harrys Verdacht, den er seit seinem Gespräch mit Gregory hegte.

Theo löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung und trat mit einem Lächeln auf Harry zu, der sich daraufhin erhob um gleich darauf von dem Slytherin gedrückt zu werden.  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass es dir gut geht. Lass dir bloss nicht einfallen noch einmal für zehn Jahre zu verschwinden, ohne uns zu sagen, dass es dir gut geht.“  
„Das verspreche ich dir. Ich bin zurückgekehrt um zu bleiben. Das ist nicht nur ein Besuch, das sollte für die Ewigkeit sein.“  
„Gut! Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber du gehörst nicht in die Muggelwelt. Ich weiss ja, dass du da aufgewachsen bist, aber dein Herz gehörte schon immer Hogwarts.“   
„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?“  
Theo sah Harry eindringlich an, bevor er antwortete:  
„Ich hörte dir zu. Damals vor der Schlacht und ich verstand mehr, als du dachtest.  
Ich spürte die Angst, die dich überkam, als du mir von deinen Verwandten erzähltest, damit ich kein so schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben musste, weil mein Vater so ein Arsch war.  
Das was du aussen vorgelassen hast, war aber klar in deinen Augen zu sehen.   
Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, was du durchmachen musstest, aber dass du nach Hogwarts gehörst, war damals schon klar.“

Bewegt schloss Harry die Augen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass der ruhige Theo so ein guter Zuhörer war.   
Nicht einmal Hermine oder Ron wussten von seinen Ängsten und Nott hatte sie erraten.  
Harry war vor Angst wie gelähmt, als er daran dachte, wie sich sein Leben geändert hätte, wenn er gezwungen gewesen wäre, Petunia und Vernon als Familie anzuerkennen und sein Leben bei ihnen zu verbringen.  
Er war so froh, dass er sich entschloss nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sondern sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machte.  
All dies hatte Dumbledores Tod bewirkt, wofür Harry heute noch dankbar war.  
Dass sich Theo alles richtig zusammengereimt hatte, erstaunte ihn dennoch.

Taby, die mit dem Tee und mit Plätzchen kam, unterbrach die Begrüssung für einen Augenblick.  
Nachdem alle versorgt waren, verliess die kleine Hauselfe das Wohnzimmer, nicht aber, ohne sich bei ihrem Master Gehör zu verschaffen.  
„Bitte Master Theodor, legen Sie ihren Stolz beiseite und lassen sich helfen. Master Gregory wird es Ihnen danken.“  
Nach diesen mystischen Worten, die Theo verlegen machten, schloss sich die Tür hinter der Elfe, die nun alles getan hatte, was in ihrer Macht stand, damit sich die Lebensumstände der beiden Masters auf Dauer ändern würde.

Harry räusperte sich, als er sah, dass Theo vor Verlegenheit nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte.  
„Ich nehme mal an, dass Greg deiner Hauselfe einen Brief geschrieben hat und dabei den Grund nannte, warum ich dich sprechen wollte.“

Theodor sah wütend in die Runde.  
„Ich will kein Mitleid. Ich habe es all die Jahre geschafft, für mich und meinen kleinen Bruder zu sorgen, ich werde dies auch in Zukunft schaffen.“  
„Wir bemitleiden dich nicht. Wir finden es bloss nicht gerecht, dass du und all die anderen Unschuldigen leiden müssen unter der Borniertheit der Zauberer.  
Niemand, der nicht dabei war, hat das Recht über die Kinder ehemaliger Todesser zu richten.“  
Harry redete sich mal wieder in Rage, als er auf die Ungerechtigkeit zu sprechen kam.  
„Es ist eine Frechheit, dass sich das Ministerium nicht längst um diese Missstände gekümmert hat.“

„Harry, das war schon immer so. Die Menschen sehen uns als Monster. Sie haben Angst, dass wir werden wie unsere Eltern.“  
„Willst du die Zauberer auch noch in Schutz nehmen Theo? Warum wehrst du dich nicht. Dir steht ein normales Leben zu.   
Deshalb bin ich hier. Mit deiner Hilfe, will ich es schaffen das Los aller zu erleichtern.“  
„Ich will keine Almosen Harry, ich will Arbeit.   
Arbeit, damit ich für unseren Lebensunterhalt sorgen kann.“  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig“, nahm Harry Theo den Wind aus den Segeln, da er ihm zustimmte.  
„Ich möchte damit beginnen, indem ich dir eine Arbeit anbiete.“

„Was soll das für eine sein?“ fragte Theodor mit Skepsis in der Stimme.  
Harry sah die Anwesenden an und überlegte, ob es Sinnvoll war, jetzt schon seine Pläne zu verraten.  
Er entschied sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und Theo, sowie Draco und Severus miteinzubeziehen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich bereit erklärst, mein Haus am Grimmauldplatz instand zu setzen, damit ich gemeinsam mit dir eine Anlaufstelle eröffnen kann, zu der Menschen mit Problemen kommen können.  
Ich will dich als Leiter dieser Stelle verpflichten.“

„Du willst was! Harry, du weisst, dass ich nie eine Ausbildung machte. Wie soll ich das alles schaffen?“  
„Es gibt viele, die dir helfen werden. Alles was ich will ist deine Zusage, es zu versuchen.   
Du kennst alle. Zu dir haben sie Vertrauen. Sie werden nicht kommen, wenn ich jemand Fremdes hinstelle, der sich die Nöte und Sorgen der Todesserkinder anhört.  
Ich will dich, weil du zuhören kannst und selbst von der bürokratischen Scheisse betroffen bist.  
Es kann nicht sein, dass ihr nur von vererbtem Geld lebt, während der Rest sich brüstet, den Krieg gewonnen zu haben.“

Theodor war baff. Harrys Idee hatte was. So eine Stelle wünschte er sich schon lange. Niemand hatte ein offenes Wort für die Probleme von Leuten wie er es war.   
Es interessierte nicht, ob sie hungerten oder ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten. Den Zaubern waren diese Kinder aber auch die Erwachsenen, nicht wichtig.   
Es gab ganz viele Frauen und Männer, die nirgendswo willkommen waren, wegen ihrer Vergangenheit und keine Perspektiven mehr hatten.

„Viele haben sich schon das Leben genommen.“, flüsterte Nott leise, als ihm die Tragödien der Frauen und Männer in Erinnerung kam, die kein Erbe hatten um zu überleben oder Arbeit, um sich das benötigte Geld zu verdienen.

Harry war geschockt, als er das ganze Ausmass dieser Schweinerei erkannte, die das Ministerium aussen vor liess. Diese Schicksale gingen dem Helden der Zauberwelt sehr nahe.  
Aber auch Draco und Severus verstanden endlich, wie sehr sie die Augen verschlossen hatten vor dem Leid, das dieser vermaledeite Krieg, den Menschen immer noch antat.  
Es gab nicht nur Wahnsinnige wie Molly Weasley, sondern eben auch arme Menschen, die keinen Ausweg sahen, als der Freitod, wenn das Geld zur Neige ging und der Hunger unerträglich wurde.

„Viele Erwachsene liessen ihre Kinder zurück. Ich habe mich nebst Gregory um einige gekümmert, damit sie nicht verhungerten, bis sie in die verschiedenen Waisenhäuser verteilt wurden.   
Es war mir nicht vergönnt, den Kindern ein neues Zuhause zu geben. Die Beamten die sie abholten waren nicht begeistert, als sie meinen Namen hörten. Nott der Todesser ist nicht gerade die Beste Propaganda.“

Harry fand die Borniertheit dieser Zauberer unglaublich. Er könnte weinen oder schreien, alleine wegen der Vorstellung, wie viele Kinder leiden mussten, dank einiger Zauberer, die von ihrem Hass zerfressen waren. Niedergeschlagen sah er zu Boden.   
Doch dann straffte er seine Schultern und sah seinem Freund fest ins Gesicht.  
„Dann sind wir uns also einig. Du wirst der Leiter dieser Anlaufstelle.   
Wir bauen den Grimmauldplatz um, damit Männer, Frauen und Kinder in Not eine Bleibe finden und gestalten den unteren Teil des Hauses als Anlaufstelle für die weniger schweren Fälle, denen du mit Geld, guten Worten und Dingen des täglichen Bedarfs über die Runden helfen kannst.“  
Harry war schon weiter mit seiner Planung.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Dracos Mutter bereit ist zu helfen und sein Vater hat Verbindungen zum Ministerium, die wir nutzen können…“

„Langsam Harry! Du bist schon wieder dabei die Welt zu retten. Versuche zumindest, dich ein klein wenig zu schonen, damit du nicht zusammenbrichst.“, versuchte Severus Harrys Enthusiasmus zu bremsen, auch wenn er die Idee ausgezeichnet fand.  
So konnten sie Theo helfen und vielen anderen Notleidenden.   
Severus war nur in Sorge, ob Harry dies alles Theo überlassen konnte, ohne sich kaputt zu arbeiten.  
Der Tränkemeister nahm sich vor, darauf zu achten, dass Harry sich zurücknahm und nicht alles im Alleingang bewältigte.

Nott stand mit neuem Lebensmut da und hatte endlich eine Perspektive im Leben.   
Sie klärten noch die eine oder andere offene Frage und zu guter Letzt, übergab Harry Theo die Aufgabe, den Grimmauldplatz aufzusuchen und die Räumlichkeiten zu inspizieren, damit sie eine Ahnung bekamen, was alle geändert werden musste.  
Harry kannte das Gebäude zwar, aber die düstere Atmosphäre hatte ihn immer schon gestört.  
Dass das Blackhaus eine neue Bestimmung bekam, freute ihn besonders, damit er die schlechten Erinnerungen verdrängen konnte, die ihn bei diesem Haus überkam.  
Sirius, sein Pate, war der Besitzer gewesen.   
Die Erinnerungen an Sirius verblassten allmählich und Harry war froh drum. Sie hatten nicht viele schöne Erinnerungen. Die meisten waren überschattet gewesen vom Krieg.

Die drei verabschiedeten sich von Theodor und machten, dass sie endlich in die Winkelgasse kamen.  
Zu dem Fond für Hogwarts war nun eine viel gewaltigere Aufgabe hinzugekommen, die sie in Angriff nehmen mussten. Als eine Einheit betraten sie den tropfenden Kessel, sich der neugierigen Blicke durchaus bewusst, die ihnen folgten…


	16. Winkelgasse

Kaum waren sie in der Gasse angekommen, wurde Harry das erste Mal erkannt.  
„Seht mal. Da ist Harry. Harry Potter. Merlin, wie lange ist es her, seit ich Sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe.“

Harry sah sich einer kleinen Menschenansammlung gegenüber, die ihn freudig musterten.  
Dennoch stand Severus von einer Sekunde zur anderen vor Harry, um den jungen Mann vor Gefahr zu beschützen.  
Severus wusste sogleich, was Harry gemeint hatte, als er von Medienrummel sprach. Diese Hyänen würden alles geben, damit sie die ersten waren, die die Presse von Harrys Anwesenheit in der Winkelgasse informieren konnten.

„Mister Ollivander!“, begrüsste Harry den älteren Mann, bei dem er vor Jahren seinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft hatte und machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.  
„Ich freue mich, Sie gesund und munter anzutreffen. Führen Sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab Laden?  
„Nur gelegentlich. Ich habe ihn schon vor Jahren meinem Sohn vermacht, der sich freuen würde Sie kennenzulernen. Er schaut immer so ungläubig, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich mit dem grossen Harry Potter auf der Flucht war, während des Kriegs.“

Harry lächelte den Mann etwas gequält an, als er Antwortete:  
„Leider haben wir heute keine Zeit. Aber grüssen Sie ihren Sohn von mir. Vielleicht besuche ich Sie bei meinem nächsten Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse.“

Severus und auch Draco fackelten nicht lange, sondern zogen Harry mit sich, als sie sich mit einem schnellen Nicken bei Ollivander verabschiedeten.  
Ohne eine bestimmte Richtung einzuschlagen liessen sie einfach die Meute hinter sich, die immer grösser geworden war.

„Hey, lasst los. Wir gehen in die falsche Richtung. Gringotts liegt da drüben.“  
Harry deutete in die Richtung, in die er zu gehen beabsichtigte und marschierte zielstrebig los.  
„Harry! Du kannst dich nicht unter diese Meute begeben. Sie werden dich überrennen.“  
„Nein! Diese Menschen sind mir wohlgesonnen. Du solltest einmal diejenigen sehen, die mich verurteilen. Die waren damals schon, mehr als ekelhaft zu mir, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war.  
Diese Menschen heute, die getrauen sich nicht mich anzufassen.   
Habt ihr gesehen, wie sehr sie mich anhimmeln?   
Die sehen mich als Traumschwiegersohn oder noch schlimmer als ihren leiblichen Sohn, da sie mein Leben so traurig finden…“

Draco musste lachen, als er die übertriebenen Worte hörte, mit denen Harry die Menschen beschrieb.  
„Hey, hör auf zu lachen. Das ist nicht lustig. Die wollen mich immer adoptieren oder bieten mir ihre Töchter an. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie peinlich das war, als ich als Teenager einkaufen ging und mich mit diese Matronen anmachten!“

Nun konnte auch Severus sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte schallend.  
„Nicht du auch noch“, meinte Harry gespielt empört, während sie sich Gringotts näherten.  
Harry schien Recht damit zu haben, dass die Menschen dabei waren, die Presse zu informieren oder von Geschäft zu Geschäft zu eilen, um die Neuigkeit zu verbreiten, dass Harry James Potter zurück in der Zauberwelt war.

Griphook, der Kobold der zusammen mit Ollivander gefangen gehalten worden war, schien über ihre Ankunft bereits informiert zu sein, da er am Eingang der Zauberbank stand und Harry, zusammen mit Severus und Draco begrüsste, während er sie ohne viel Federlesens in einen abgeschiedenen Raum führte, wo sie in Ruhe ihre Anliegen vorbringen konnten. 

Griphook war noch genauso mürrisch, wie er war, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.  
Harry versuchte nicht zu lächeln, während sie die Formalitäten erledigten.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Papiere erstellt und unterzeichnet waren, die Theodor Nott als Harrys Vertreter in Sachen Grimmauldplatz auswies.

Harry richtete ein Verliess ein, aus dem die laufenden Kosten der Renovation des Grimmauldplatzes, direkt abgebucht wurden.   
Es war Harry wichtig, dass Theo unbegrenzten Zugriff bekam auf das Verlies.  
Er sollte nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten antraben müssen.  
Harry vertraute Nott, auch wenn er ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ein Mann, der das Wenige was er hatte, mit Waisen teilen wollte, war in seinen Augen, mehr als vertrauenswürdig.  
Auch der Fond für Hogwarts vergass er nicht. Schliesslich gab es auch Schüler in intakten Familien, denen das Geld für Schulmaterial und Kleidung fehlte.

Severus und Draco schlossen sich an und spendeten einen Teil ihres Vermögens. Sie waren immer noch geschockt, wenn sie an die Geschichten dachten, die sie von Theo gehört hatten   
und wollten helfen wo sie konnten.  
Zehn Jahre zu spät. Diese Gedanken konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen. Er war ja nicht anders als die anderen gewesen. Das Leid gewisser Personen nicht sehen zu müssen war ein Phänomen, das er mit vielen Personen teilte. Praktisch alle, hatten die Augen verschlossen vor der Not der Kriegsgeschädigten.  
Todesser galt als genügender Grund, das Leiden nicht erkennen zu müssen.  
Und er, wie er in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts lebte, sah die Not gewisser Menschen so oder so nicht. Ändern konnte er sein Verhalten von damals nicht mehr, aber heute, heute konnte er Einfluss nehmen.   
Draco schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen. Auch er schwieg mit betroffenem Gesichtsausdruck, als er die Überweisungen in Auftrag gab.

Sie schwiegen betreten, bis sie wieder draussen auf der Strasse standen und sich erneut einer starrenden Menschenmenge gegenüber sahen. Diesmal waren auch Reporter vor Ort anwesend, die darauf warteten, dass der Held der Zauberwelt ein paar Worte sagte.

„Mister Potter, warum sind sie nach so langer Zeit zurückgekehrt. Stimmt es, dass sie in der Muggelwelt Ehefrau und Kinder zurückliessen um hier neu anzufangen?“, ertönte die provokative Stimme der Reporterin, die Harry seit er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betrat, das Leben schwer machte.  
Harry kannte diese Stimme, die bereits mit dem ersten Satz, Harrys Wut zu entfachen vermochte.  
Nach aussen liess er sich nichts von seiner Wut anmerken die in ihm brodelte.  
Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der von Severus zurückgehalten werden musste, damit er dieser Frau nicht an die Gurgel ging.

„Mrs Skeeter! Natürlich gehören sie zu den ersten, die den Weg hierher gefunden haben“, meinte Harry mit einem falschen Lächeln, welches seine Augen nie erreichten und wütend blitzten.  
„Mister Potter! Sie erkennen mich wieder“, rief die Reporterin geschmeichelt als ob ihr der Spott in der Stimme des Helden entgangen wäre und stellte sich neben Harry in Posse, damit der Hauseigene Fotograf des Tagespropheten eifrig seine Bilder knipsen konnte.

„Mister Potter, können sie den Menschen hier erklären, warum sie zehn Jahre brauchten, um ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben?“  
Skeeter verfolgte zielstrebig ihren Artikel.   
Harry wappnete sich für die kommende Konfrontation. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die morgige Titelseite des Propheten aussehen würde.  
Egal was er sagte, die Skeeter würde ihm aus seinen Worten einen Strick drehen.  
Daher entschied er sich, seinen Blick bewusst von der Reporterin abzuwenden und sich zu der wartenden Menge hinzudrehen, die ihn neugierig musterten.

„Die Gründe meines Fortgangs aus der Zauberwelt, werde ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt gerne erläutern. Auch die Gründe meiner Rückkehr sind vielfältig und nicht in ein zwei Worten erklärt.“, versuchte Harry auf den eigentlichen Grund zu kommen, warum er sich auf die Konfrontation einliess.  
„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich nicht über diese Zeit zu befragen, bis ich bereit bin, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten.  
Aber…!“ Hier steigerte Harry die Spannung seiner Stimme und fuhr beschwörend fort.  
„Viel wichtiger sind die Umstände, die dazu führten, dass ich hier vor der Bank mit ihnen spreche.  
Ich muss gestehen; ich bin entsetzt, über das, was ich heute alles erfahren habe.   
Bitte! Hören Sie zu. Hören Sie mir gut zu. Sie dürfen mich auch gerne wörtlich zitieren.“  
Harry sah eindringlich auf die Anwesenden als er weitersprach.

„Warum werden die Kinder der verurteilten Todesser wie Abschaum behandelt, obwohl sie sich nichts zuschulden kommen liessen und mir während des Krieges ein starker Rückhalt waren?“  
Harry machte eine theatralische Pause, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Fragen sie das Ministeriumsverantwortlichen, warum sie nichts unternehmen, um das Leiden der Bevölkerung zu lindern.  
Fragen sie den Minister, warum zehn Jahre ins Land ziehen mussten, bevor diese Grausamkeiten aufgedeckt wurden und fragen sie den Minister ausserdem, warum er sich selbst besser behandelt als den Rest dieser leidtragenden Menschen.“  
Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet und atmete hektisch ein und aus.   
Severus und Draco legten ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und schauten ihn mit ihrem warmen Blick an. Harry beruhigte sich augenblicklich.

„Minister Fudge hat zugelassen, dass sein Ministerium infiltriert wurde während des Kriegs“, fuhr er ruhig aber bestimmt fort.  
„ Ausserdem liess er zu, dass während des Krieges, die Kinder in Hogwarts gefoltert und misshandelt wurden. Und das, obwohl sie in Hogwarts in Sicherheit waren vor der Brutalität Voldemorts.“  
Harry erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an dieses rosa Ungetüm, die die Schüler in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

„Die Untersekretärin des Ministers, Dolores Jane Umbridge, arbeitete als Verteidigungslehrerin und wurde nach Professor Dumbledores unfreiwilligem Weggang, vom Minister persönlich, als Direktorin vereidigt.“

Severus sah erstaunt zu Harry. Die Wut und die Enttäuschung über den Verrat des Ministers, waren deutlich herauszuhören.  
Dem Tränkemeister war nicht bewusst, wie sehr Dolores Umbridge, den Schülern das Leben schwer gemacht und ganz besonders Harry leiden liess.  
Ihm entging Harrys Geste nicht, als der seine Hand intensiv betrachtete, als ob er etwas lesen würde, bevor er seinen Körper straffte und mit seinen Anschuldigungen fortfuhr.

„Es war Minister Fudge der zuliess, dass seine Untersekretärin zu Folter griff, um die Ministeriumserlasse durchzusetzen die sie für nötig hielt.  
Dem Minister war es egal, dass diese Erlasse, das Leben der Schüler sowie auch der Lehrer, zu einer Tortur machten.  
Dolores Jane Umbridge, die, soweit ich weiss, immer noch für den Minister arbeitet ist verantwortlich zu machen, dass man die Schüler mit Flüchen folterte oder mit einer Blutfeder bestrafte. Manchmal sogar beides.“

Severus atmete keuchend aus, als er Harrys letzte Worte hörte. Er erfuhr heute das erste Mal von diesen Anschuldigungen. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Umbridge ihre Macht auslebte und gerne Strafarbeiten verteilte. Er hatte damals sogar die Slytherins gefragt, wie diese Bestrafungen aussahen.  
Die Kinder erzählten von Sätze schreiben. In etwa die gleichen Strafen, die auch er als Bestrafung anwandte. So wie er heute erfuhr, hätte er die Gryffindors fragen sollen.  
Harrys abschliessende Worte holten den Tränkemeister aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich bitte sie eindringlich; stellen Sie diese Fragen dem Ministerium und lassen die Bevölkerung teilhaben, wenn Sie ihren Bericht schreiben. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden die richtigen Worte finden, nun da sie wissen, was wir heute vor dieser Bank geleistet haben.  
Wir haben es hier und jetzt in der Hand, etwas Sinnvolleres zu leisten, als nur zu reden; wir werden handeln!“  
Harry machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause während er auf die Menschen starrte, die betreten zu Boden sahen oder ihn wütend musterten.  
„Die Professoren Snape und Malfoy haben zusammen mit mir heute Geld gespendet, damit die ungeheuerlichen Missstände aufgeräumt und allen Menschen in der Zauberwelt, ein würdiges Dasein garantiert werden kann. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich der eine oder andere von Ihnen dazu aufraffen könnte, ebenfalls mit Geldspenden oder auch mit einer Arbeit die Sie anzubieten haben, mit Kleidung oder ganz einfach mit ein wenig Ihrer Zeit mithelfen, damit diesen Personen, die auf Ihre Hilfe dringen angewiesen sind, auch wirklich geholfen werden kann.“ 

Harry war nach diesen Worten emotional aufgewühlt und hielt diese Menschenmenge nicht mehr aus.  
Schnell drehte er sich um und ging weg, die verwunderten Menschen hinter sich lassend, denen seine Worte langsam ins Gedächtnis kamen.  
„Mister Potter, was haben sie nun vor?“, rief ihm die Skeeter hinterher und wedelte heftig mit ihrer Schreibfeder.  
Harry gab keine Antwort sondern lief stumm weiter, verzweifelt darum bemüht, nicht zu weinen.

Severus übernahm es, der Reporterin eine Antwort zu geben.  
„Wenn Sie Antworten wollen, dann fragen Sie jemanden aus dem Ministerium, wie Mister Potter es Ihnen geraten hat. Wir beantworten keine weiteren Fragen mehr. Danke für Ihr Verständnis.“

Harry lief ohne Plan, in eine Richtung. Die Erinnerungen an die erlittenen Folterungen dieser Frau, schlichen sich erfolgreich in sein Bewusstsein und liessen ihn zittern.  
Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und er war nahe dran zu hyperventilieren, als er von Severus eingeholt wurde.

Draco ging mit gezücktem Zauberstab etwas weiter hinter ihnen und hielt seinen Blick in Richtung der Menschen und der Reporter. Er wollte keine Überraschungen erleben.  
Ein schneller Seitenblick auf Harry zeigte ihm, dass Severus wusste was er tat.  
Er zog Harry in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen und redete sanft auf ihn ein.  
Diese Berührungen vermochten das Zittern und die Panikattacke die Harry überkommen hatten, ein wenig zu lindern. Aber der Schmerz war klar in den grünen Augen zu sehen.

Draco fiel es schwer, Abstand zu wahren, wenn er doch nichts lieber täte, als Harry zu küssen, zu halten und ihn nie mehr loszulassen.   
Die Absicherung nach hinten war jedoch genauso wichtig, wie die nächsten Minuten zeigten.  
Die Menschen kamen wieder näher, nachdem sie sich von Harrys Anschuldigungen erholt und nun genaueres über diese Missstände wissen wollten.  
Es lag in der Neugierde der Menschen, dass sie nicht das Ministerium fragten, wie von Harry gefordert, sondern dem Helden folgten, um Antworten zu bekommen.

Als Draco sah, dass sich die Menge auf sie zu bewegte, schloss er zu seinen Liebsten auf und legte Severus eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Wir sollten verschwinden!“  
Er sah besorgt auf Harry, der apathisch wirkte und leblos in Severus Armen lag und deutete nur von Severus zu sehen auf die Menschenmenge, die näher kamen.

Severus nickte zu seinen Worten und deutete Draco voranzugehen. Der orientierte sich kurz über ihren Standpunkt in der Gasse und suchte eine Möglichkeit, der Menschenmenge zu entkommen.  
Der Scherzartikelladen war die einzige brauchbare Möglichkeit, da der Laden, soviel Draco wusste, einen Hinterausgang besass.

„Da rein!“, rief er und deutete auf George Weasleys Geschäft.  
Keine Minute zu früh, denn die Meute hatte sie entdeckt und kam zielstrebig näher.  
Schnell betraten sie den Laden und sahen sich nach der besten Fluchtmöglichkeit um, als George zu ihnen trat, der ob der Lautstärke der aufgewühlten Menschen neugierig geworden aus seinem Hinterzimmer trat und die drei Flüchtenden entdeckte.

Ein Blick auf die drei Gestalten vor ihm und ein zweiter aus dem Fenster genügten ihm um zu reagieren.  
„Schnell die Treppe hinauf in meine Wohnung.“  
Georges Miene war unergründlich, als er in die Richtung der Treppe deutete. Nichts an Georges Benehmen, wies darauf hin, dass er Harry erkannte.   
„Schliessen Sie hinter sich die Tür. Ich versuche die Meute zu überzeugen, den Hinterausgang zu nehmen.“  
Während Severus und Draco, den viel zu stillen Helden in Sicherheit brachten, stellte sich George den Menschen und führte sie in eine falsche Richtung.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam zurück um sich mit den Eindringlingen zu unterhalten.  
„Professor, können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie sich gerade meinen Laden für ihre Flucht aussuchten?“  
George sah wütend aus, während er seinen Standpunkt darlegte.   
„Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was daraus hätte entstehen können? Es lagern Gifte, Tränke und andere gefährliche Dinge im Hinterzimmer.  
Wenn die Menschen mir nicht geglaubt hätten, dann wäre mein Laden in Einzelteile zerlegt worden und mit Sicherheit hätten sie die Giftstoffe freigesetzt. Es war wirklich leichtsinnig.“

„Mister Weasley, es tut mir ausserordentlich Leid, für die Umstände, die wir Ihnen bereiten, aber es war die einzige brauchbare Lösung, auf die Schnelle der Zeit gerechnet, die uns blieb.  
Selbstverständlich kommen wir für alle Schäden auf, die verursacht wurden.“  
„Es geht mir nicht ums Geld Professor. Ich will Antworten!“ 

Dass er dabei in Harrys Richtung blickte, war kein Zufall.  
Harry riss sich zusammen und blickte seinen ehemaligen Freund mit ehrlichem Blick an.  
„Es tut mir ausserordentlich Leid, dich zu stören, aber es ging nicht anders.“  
„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?“, wollte George mit kalter Stimme wissen.  
„Ist dir nicht klar, in welche Gefahr du dich begibst! Wenn Mom dich in die Finger kriegt, dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken.“

Harry sah stumm auf den übrig gebliebenen Zwilling, während er von der Erinnerung, an die Szene in der grossen Halle, überrollt wurde.  
Er erinnerte sich, dass George bei Fred sass und dessen Hand hielt, während sein vor Kummer und Tränen verschleierter Blick, seine Mutter anstarrte und nicht wahrhaben wollte, was gerade passiert war.

„Es tut mir so unsagbar Leid, dass Fred sterben musste“, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.   
„Wenn ich es hätte verhindern können, dann hätte ich es getan. Das musst du mir glauben.“  
„Es gibt nichts, was du entschuldigen musst. Fred hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Es lag nicht an dir, ihn zu retten.“  
„Aber…“  
„Kein aber Harry. Lass es. Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, warum du zurückgekehrt bist. Es hätte dir viel Ärger erspart, wenn du geblieben wärst wo du warst.“  
„Es ist genauso gut mein Recht hier zu sein, wie deines oder Mollys. Was fällt euch Weasleys ein, über mein Leben bestimmen zu wollen. Seid ihr so verbohrt, dass ihr das Leben eines einzelnen zerstören wollt?“

„Du bist zu mir gekommen Harry! Vergiss das nicht. Ich habe dich nicht um deinen Besuch gebeten und kam all die Jahre sehr gut ohne dich zurecht.“  
Wütend sah George zu Harry hin.  
„Du bist mir scheiß egal. Aber mein Laden ist mir wichtig. Und deine Anwesenheit bringt Gefahr mit sich die meinem Geschäft schaden.   
Also frage ich dich noch einmal: Was willst du hier?“  
„Ich war in der Zauberbank um ein paar Dinge zu regeln. Danach ist es eskaliert. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir zu schaden oder dich überhaupt zu besuchen. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, das Draco hier hin wollte, dann hätte ich interveniert.“

Harry stand frustriert auf. Das Wiedersehen seines alten Freundes wühlte ihn auf und er vermisste sogar Ron in diesem Augenblick.   
„Entschuldige die Störung. Ich bin schon weg.“ Ohne weitere Worte wollte er zur Tür hinaus, wurde jedoch von George zurückgerufen.  
„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Die Reporter stehen noch immer in den Startlöchern.“  
„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kriege das schon geregelt.“ Er wollte nirgends bleiben, wo er sich nicht Willkommen fühlte.

„Jetzt mach keinen Aufstand. Du schadest dir unnötig, wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst. Ich habe gesagt was ich denke und dazu stehe ich. Wenn ich dir dabei auf die Füsse trat, auch egal. Aber jetzt da raus zugehen ist nicht nur blöd, sondern gefährlich.“  
„Er hat Recht Harry. Hör auf ihn und lass uns einen Moment warten.“  
Mit ernster Miene wandte sich Draco an George.  
„Danke, dass du uns hilfst. Ich weiss zwar nicht warum, aber ich danke dir.“

„Ich weiss, warum er es tut“, wurden die drei von einer weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Hermine. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dich da raushalten sollst. Warum bist du nicht bei Rose und Hugo?“  
„Ich…“ Hermine fehlten die Worte um ihre Gefühle zu beschreiben, aber George schien sie auch so zu verstehen.  
„Es ist schon gut Mine. Du musst nichts sagen.“

Harry blickte Hermine starr an. „Schön, dich wieder einmal zu sehen Kleine“, betitelte er sie mit ernster Stimme so, wie er sie früher immer genannt hatte.  
Hermine blickte ihn schmerzerfüllt an, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
„Harry!“, schrie sie auf und warf sich mit einem Aufschrei in seine Arme.   
Harry schlang unbewusst seine Arme um sie und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Stirn. Auch dies eine Geste, die er von Früher noch kannte.

George deutete Severus und Draco ihm zu folgen.  
„Lassen wir die beiden ein wenig alleine. Sie haben sicher viel zu besprechen. Ich scheine dann wohl die undankbare Aufgabe zu haben, meine Nichte und meinen Neffen zu hüten.“  
Diese Worte sprach er extra laut, damit die Kinder ihn hörten und wie gehofft auf sein Erscheinen reagierten. 

„Onkel George! Onkel George!“ riefen die beiden und hängten sich wie Kletten an ihn, während er beide im Kreis herumdrehte.  
„Hugo! Erbarmen“, schrie er, als der Junge begann ihn zu kitzeln und Rose, mit dem Daumen im Mund, daneben stand und kicherte.

Nach einer Weile, als es Rose zu langweilig wurde zu warten bis ihr Bruder und ihr Onkel, Notiz von ihr nahmen, lief sie auf ihren kurzen Stummelbeinen auf Severus zu und wollte unbedingt von ihm hochgehoben werden.  
„Onkel George und Hugo haben keine Zeit, aber ich habe Hunger. Hast du etwas zu essen für mich?“

Fragend sah sie zu Severus, der sie musterte und nicht recht wusste, wie er mit so kleinen Wichten umgehen sollte.  
Zu lange war es her, seit er Kleinkinder im Arm gehalten hatte.  
Draco rette ihn, als er aus seinem Umhang einen Schokoriegel hervorzauberte und ihn der Kleinen hinhielt.   
„Reicht dir der fürs Erste oder brauchst du mehr?“

„Die Schokolade reicht danke. Mama kommt sicher noch mit Essen. Da darf ich nicht so viel naschen. Sie wird immer wütend, wenn Oma Molly uns mit Süssem vollstopft und uns dann zwingt, trotzdem eine riesige Portion zu essen.“  
Die Kleine war erfrischend ehrlich, wie Severus feststellte, als er George betrachtete, der Hugo hielt und ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.  
„Sie scheinen es gut mit Kindern umgehen zu können Professor?“

„Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass ich Lehrer bin. Natürlich kann ich mit Kindern umgehen.“  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Frage, aber zu meiner Schulzeit, hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass sie viel von Kindern halten.“

„Das war um Voldemort zu täuschen. Harry durfte nicht wissen, dass Sev ein Spion war, da er dies erfahren hätte.“, verteidigte Draco den Tränkemeister.

„Harry Potter? Ihr kennt Harry Potter!“, schrie Hugo entsetzt dazwischen und riss sich von George los um seiner Schwester beizustehen.  
„Rose, komm sofort von seinem Schoss runter. Dieser Mann ist böse. Er kennt Harry Potter persönlich.“  
„Hugo! Entschuldige dich augenblicklich bei Professor Snape. Dein Ausbruch ist unhöflich und nicht sehr hilfreich“, versuchte George, Hugo dazu zu bringen sich zu beruhigen.  
„Ist schon gut Rose!“, meinte er gleichzeitig zu seiner Nichte, die nach dem Ausbruch ihres Bruders zu weinen anfing und ihren Kopf in Severus‘ Umhang vergrub.   
Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich beschützt in den Armen dieses Mannes. Der roch so gut nach Kräutern.

Hugo war es nicht gewohnt, von seinem Onkel George gerügt zu werden und fing ebenfalls an zu weinen.  
Diese Situation trafen Hermine und Harry an, als sie nach ihrem Gespräch den Raum betraten.   
Hermine sah sprachlos auf ihre Tochter, die sich an den Professor schmiegte und zu ihrem Sohn sich, auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Zimmers, mit George kabelte.  
„Was ist hier los…“, wollte sie wissen und sah wütend zu ihrem Bruder.


	17. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin:

 

„Verdammt noch mal, wo sind sie hin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Winkelgasse schon verlassen haben.  
Sie wollten doch noch einkaufen!“  
Sich nach allen Richtungen umdrehend, versuchte der Mann in der Menschenansammlung die drei Flüchtigen ausfindig zu machen.  
Es war aussichtslos.  
Enttäuscht kehrte der Mann um. Es würden noch andere Gelegenheiten kommen, dem Helden zu schaden. Aber die eine oder andere Verletzung hätte er Potter schon gerne zugefügt.  
Der Mann kehrte der Menschenmenge den Rücken zu und war bald darauf zwischen den Häusern verschwunden…

 

*****

 

Harry sass mit Hermine, George und den Kindern beim vier Uhr Tee und konnte seine Verwunderung über so etwas Normales, an diesem ungewöhnlichen Tag, kaum verbergen.  
Sie vermieden tunlichst, auf Ron oder die Weasleys im allgemeinen einzugehen, sondern sprachen von ihren Erlebnissen der letzten zehn Jahre.

„Und du warst wirklich Professor an einer Uni?“ wollte Hermine neugierig geworden, wissen.  
„Ja! Und das witzigste daran ist, dass es mir wirklich gefällt unterrichten zu können. Wer hätte das während unserer Schulzeit gedacht. Da schaffte ich knapp meine Hausaufgaben und die restliche Zeit zog es mich auf meinen Besen an die frische Luft.  
Leider zwangen mich die Umstände, meinen Job an der Uni zu kündigen und in der Zauberwelt einen Neuanfang zu wagen.“

„Aber warum? Deinen Erzählungen nach, warst du glücklich. Die Parkhams müssen wundervolle Menschen sein!“  
Harry sah fragend zu Severus, ob er auf die tragischen Begebenheiten mit Andrew Miller eingehen sollte.  
Nach einem leichten Nicken seitens Severus, fing er an, seinen alten Freunden von Andrews Verrat zu berichten.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wieso er versucht hat, mein Leben zu zerstören. Ich schickte seinem Bruder eine Eule, bekam jedoch nie eine Antwort.“  
George, der still daneben sass, schaute mit fragender Miene zu Severus, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.  
„Du redest von Alvin nicht?“  
„Ja! Andrew erklärte zwar, warum er von der Zauberwelt wusste, aber seine Wut auf mich ist mir bis heute nicht klar. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals im Streit mit den Millers gewesen zu sein.“  
Harry sah verzweifelt in die Runde.  
„Himmel, ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, Miller gekannt zu haben.

„Alvin und Andrew Miller trauerten um ihren toten Vater, der im Krieg ums Leben kam.  
Alvin war am Tag der Schlacht in der großen Halle, als wir die Toten beweinten. Sein Vater lag neben des toten Körpers von Remus.  
Andrew, als Muggel, hatte natürlich keinen Zugang zu Hogwarts.  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es in Andrew ausgesehen haben muss, der diese Chance nie bekam, da er keine Magie besaß und in der Muggelwelt ein abgeschiedenes Leben führte.“  
George sah mit traurigen Blick zu Harry, der den ganzen Schmerz erkennen liess, der wahrscheinlich immer in Georges Herzen wüten würde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum Andrew dich an die Muggel verriet, aber Alvin war außer sich vor Trauer über seinen toten Vater.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich Alvin persönlich aufsuchen. Er ist vielleicht eher bereit mit mir zu sprechen, wenn ich ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehe.“  
„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee Harry“, wagte Severus einen Einwand.  
„Du kennst Miller nicht. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Er war schließlich mein Schüler. Er wird mit mir reden, dafür sorge ich, verlass dich darauf. Lass es mich und Draco versuchen.“

„Einverstanden!", meinte Harr, der froh war, einen Teil seiner Aufgaben abgeben zu können, bei all seinen Vorhaben die er umsetzten wollte.  
„Aber nur, wenn ihr mir versprecht, vorsichtig zu sein und euch nicht in Gefahr begebt.“  
Draco sah ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht. „Das verspreche ich dir. Wir wollen mit Alvin unter sechs Augen sprechen. Er hat nichts vor uns zu befürchten.“

„Professor Snape! Kann ich Sie für einen Moment in meinem Labor sprechen? Ich habe da eine Zaubertrankzutat, bei der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie mit dem Eisenkraut zusammen verwenden kann.“  
George war noch während er Snape um eine Unterredung bat, aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen.  
Severus ahnte, dass sich George nicht für seine Meinung interessierte, sondern einen Grund suchte, um alleine mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Was soll das?“, rief George lauter als beabsichtigt, kaum dass sich im Labor die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
„Warum lassen sie Harry im Dunkeln? Warum erzählen Sie ihm nicht von ihren Recherchen zu der Nacht in der grossen Halle!“

„Weil ich keinen Schritt weiter gekommen bin. Ich tappe immer noch im Dunkeln.  
Ihre Erinnerungen haben mir zwar sehr geholfen, aber ich weiß nicht, wer hinter dieser Schweinerei stecken könnte.  
Aberforth zufolge muss Harry, von allen Anwesenden, wie der letzte Dreck behandelt worden sein. So lange, bis er es nicht mehr ertrug und flüchtete.  
Dieser Umstand liess mich damals schon stutzig werden. Daran hat sich bis heute nicht geändert.  
Die ganze Halle einstimmig gegen einen jungen Mann, der gerade den schwärzesten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegte, wird von Erwachsenen Männern und Frauen zum Teufel gejagt!“

„Wenn Sie es so direkt ansprechen; ich kann bestätigen, dass in der Halle eine komische Atmosphäre herrschte. Aber ich betrauerte Freds Tod und war nicht in der Lage, zu denken. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte keinen Blick übrig für Harry und seine Nöte .“

Severus sah George eindringlich an.  
„Sie kennen ihre Mutter vermutlich sehr gut. Sie kannten sie bevor ihr Bruder starb und sie kennen sie jetzt. Erkennen Sie den Wahnsinn nicht, der in ihr wütet? Das scheint mir nicht nur die Trauer um ihren toten Sohn dahinter zu stecken. 

„Ich kann mich der Wahrheit nicht verschließen Professor. Natürlich sehe ich die Veränderungen, die meine Mutter durchmacht. Sie sind heute noch schlimmer, als damals, als sie fast durchdrehte in ihrem Schmerz um Fred.  
Mutter ist heute noch vor Hass zerfressen. Ganz so, als ob ihre Erinnerungen nicht schwächer, sonder stärker werden.“

„Der Schmerz von vor zehn Jahren, kann nicht für die ganze Persönlichkeitsveränderung ihrer Mutter verantwortlich sein. Das bestätigen mir sogar Ärzte aus dem St.Mungo, auf Anfrage.“ Severus war überzeugt, dass es eine logische Erklärung geben musste.  
„Es muss jemanden geben, der die Antwort kennt. Jemand, der Harry schaden will. Wir müssen die Person unbedingt finden. Sie hat mit Sicherheit ein Zauber über die Halle gelegt.  
Die Reaktionen aller Anwesenden waren zu überdreht, als dass sie die echten Gefühle, der Zauberer widerspiegelten.“

Man merkte Severus' Stimme und seiner Gestik an, wie sehr ihn das Ganze beschäftigte. Die Stimme war dunkel vor Schmerz über den Verrat und rauchig vor Wut. Irrationale Wut über die Art, wie sein Harry behandelt worden war.  
Er atmete tief ein, um seinen Emotionen Herr zu werden.

„Weiter bin ich noch nicht in meinen Recherchen. Und solange ich nicht weiss, wer die Verantwortung für diese Scheisse trägt, will ich Harry nicht in die Nähe dieser Hyänen lassen.“

George sah seinen ehemaligen Professor schmunzelnd an.  
Die Vehemenz, die aus dessen Stimme herauszuhören war, liess erkennen, wie wichtig der Held der Zauberwelt dem Professor war.  
„Sie lieben ihn, nicht? Es gehen Gerüchte um, die besagen, dass ihr drei eine Triade seid.“

Severus sah seinem Verbündeten, verlegen ins Gesicht.  
„Wenn wir es schaffen, Harry zu überzeugen, dann ja. Er erbat sich Bedenkzeit, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis wir zusammen sind.“  
George sah Severus schelmisch ins Gesicht.  
„Wenn Harry noch derselbe Sture Mann ist, wie früher, dann müssen Sie ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen. Er wird nie die Initiative ergreifen.“

„Sie kennen ihn nicht so gut wie ich dachte“, meinte Severus mit leiser Stimme.  
„Harry ist nicht stur! Harry ist verletzt. Wir alle haben ihn zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist.  
Wir haben ihn benutzt und ihn dann achtlos weggeworfen. So denkt er zumindest.“ Severus sah George eindringlich an.

„Ist Ihnen Harry wirklich so egal, wie sie vorhin sagten?“, wollte der Tränkemeister vom Rothaarigen wissen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

George erwiderte den Blick in der gleichen Intensität.  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Harry war einer meiner wichtigsten Freunde. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass er mich nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hat, sondern einen ihm Fremden Mann. Ich meine, er hatte mit Aberforth nicht viel am Hut. Dennoch weiß der all die Jahre wo Harry steckt und ich, sein angeblicher Freund erfährt nicht einmal, dass er nach zehn Jahren wieder heimgekehrt ist.“  
George machte eine kleine Pause in der er sich eingestand, dass seine Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Quatsch! Verzeihen sie meinen Ausbruch Professor. Ich erzähle Scheiße. Ich mache nicht Harry für meine irrationale Wut verantwortlich. Das wäre nur einfacher. Aber Tatsache ist..."  
George sah den Tränkemeister mit ehrlicher Miene an, bevor er weiterfuhr.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, warum ich Harry so schlecht behandelte.  
Vielleicht, weil ich mir Vorwürfe mache, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben, damals nach der Schlacht. Auch wenn ich Fred verlor, hätte ich da sein müssen. Ich meine; ich habe gesehen und gehört, wie meine Mutter ihn behandelte…“

„Sie sind es nicht alleine, der sich Vorwürfe macht.  
Aber Lamentieren bringt uns auch nicht weiter.  
Warum versuchen sie den Mann, den er jetzt ist, nicht näher kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht sind Sie ja jetzt in der Lage, Harry ein Freund zu sein. Den kann er dringend brauchen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry mich als Freund sieht, nach allem was war und nach allem, was ich ihm heute an den Kopf geworfen habe.“  
„Harry hat ein großes Herz und ist ein harmoniebedürftiger Mensch. Er wird Ihre Freundschaft nicht ausschlagen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Severus sah George eindringlich an. „Lassen sie Harry nicht im Stich. Er kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die er bekommen kann.“  
„Ich werde es versuchen. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts.“  
„Das reicht mir. Ich möchte nicht den einzigen Menschen, der mir hilft, die Verschwörung in der großen Halle aufzudecken, als Feind betrachten müssen.“

„Ich denke, dass wir bereits Freunde sind Professor.“  
George hielt Severus seine Hand hin und meinte: „Lassen Sie uns zu den anderen zurückkehren. Die werden sich schon wundern, wo wir abgeblieben sind.“

 

*****

 

Die folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Die Gespräche mit Hermine und den Kindern… Sowie seine Aussprache mit George, der sich zwar noch zurückhaltend, aber nicht mehr so feindselig wie zu Beginn gab, hinterließen bei Harry ein gutes Gefühl.  
Er vermisste seit der Zeit einfach Ron, der ihm so lange ein guter Freund war. 

Der Unterricht in Muggelkunde gestaltete sich immer noch schwierig, auch wenn die meisten ihn unterdessen akzeptierten. Nur einige wenige verursachten noch Trouble und ließen Harry seine Professoren Ausbildung hervor kramen.  
Vor allem Teddy Lupin und Victory Weasley waren solche Störenfriede, die alles unternahmen, um den Unterricht zu stören.

„Mister Lupin!“, holte Harry seine erzieherischste Stimme hervor, derer er sich bemächtigen konnte.  
„Wenn Sie und Miss Weasley sich nicht sofort bemühen und ihren Text mit dem Kugelschreiber beenden, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen sie aus dem Unterricht auszuschließen und ihnen so kurz vor den Sommerferien, den Abschluss in Muggelkunde zu verweigern.“

Teddy sah wütend in das Gesicht seines Lehrers.  
„Denken Sie wirklich, dass mich diese Drohung einschüchtert? Bei Professor Stone hatte ich einwandfreie Noten. Sie hätten Mühe, meinen Rausschmiss zu rechtfertigen!“  
Siegesgewiss sahen ihn Teddy und Victory an und lächelten hämisch zu ihrer alten Muggelkundelehrerin hinüber, die im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers sass und sich ebenfalls bemühte, den Kugelschreiber in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen Mister Lupin. Auch wenn ihre Noten bei mir einwandfrei waren, sehe ich doch, mit welcher Impertinenz Sie sich Professor Potter gegenüber benehmen. Ich stehe zu einhundert Prozent hinter Professor Potter und werde seine Entscheidungen bezüglich ihres Verbleibs in der Klasse unterstützen.“  
Olivia sah mit ernstem Blick zu den beiden Jugendlichen, die sich im Recht fühlten und ihrer Lehrerin nun enttäuschte Blicke zuwarfen.  
Olivia kam nicht umhin, Harry zu bemitleiden, der es nicht leicht mit diesem Hitzkopf haben würde.

„Sie werden sich wundern, zu was ich alles fähig sein werde, wenn Sie mich weiter reizen.“  
Wurde sie von der peitschenden Stimme des Professors, aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Harry griff mit aller Härte durch, wie sie erstaunt feststellte. Dies hätte sie dem jungen Mann nicht zugetraut.

„Packen Sie ihre Sachen und verlassen augenblicklich das Klassenzimmer. Ich werde Ihnen beiden nach dem Mittagessen eine halbe Stunde meiner knapp bemessenen Zeit gewähren, damit sie mir glaubhaft vermitteln können, warum ich sie im Kurs belassen sollte.“

Er sah zu, wie ein wütender Teddy mit seiner Freundin aus dem Zimmer rauschte.  
Der Rest der Klasse war diesem Streit neugierig gefolgt, senkte die Köpfe aber rasch wieder, damit sie mit diesem komischen Stift, ihren Text fertig schreiben konnten.  
Wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann mussten sie zugeben, dass die Schrift schöner war, wenn sie mit dem Kugelschreiber schrieben und einfacher in der Handhabung war er mit Sicherheit. Nicht darauf achten zu müssen, dass die Tinte verschmierte war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Schnell Schreiben zu können ebenfalls.

„Professor?“, rief eine der Schülerinnen aus dem Hause Slytherin, während sie eine Hand in die Höhe hielt, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Ja Miss Jugson?“  
„Schicken sie die beiden wirklich weg? Teddy und Victory sind gar nicht so böse, wie sie immer tun. Sie wollen nur ihre Großmutter nicht enttäuschen. Das haben sie zumindest erzählt.“

„Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben. Das geht nur die beiden und deren Eltern etwas an. Aber danke, dass du versucht hast ihnen zu helfen.  
Jetzt solltest du darauf achten, deinen Text zu beenden. In fünf Minuten klingelt es zum Mittagessen.“, machte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln auf die Zeit aufmerksam.

Schnell beugte Samantha Jugson den Kopf wieder über ihr Blatt Papier und schrieb mit diesem Wundergerät weiter.  
Die Klingel beendete den Unterricht und Harry entließ seine Schüler in die Mittagspause, wo sie hungrig über das Essen herfielen. 

Harry sass neben Severus und Draco, während er in seinem Essen herumstocherte.  
Die bevorstehende Konfrontation mit Teddy und Victory liess seinen Appetit schwinden.  
„Hey! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken Harry? Du isst gar nichts.“  
Draco sah fragend zu Harry und erkannte an dessen Blick, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
„Was ist los Harry?“ 

„Victory und Teddy! Die sind los. Mit ihrem Verhalten sollte ich sie eigentlich suspendieren, aber ich will nicht so schnell aufgeben. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie selbständig Denken zu lassen. Die beiden sind genauso verbohrt wie Molly und reden ihr alles nach, was diese Frau in ihrer Unbedarftheit vom Stapel lässt.“

„Vielleicht solltest du Bill und Fleur her zitieren, damit sie Teddy in die Schranken weisen und Victory in die Mangel nehmen.“, versuchte Neville seinem Freund Hilfestellung zu geben.  
„Das ist keine Lösung! Ich will nicht, dass die Eltern her zitiert werden. Aber du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal mit den Weasleys reden.  
Vielleicht kann ich die eine oder andere Ungereimtheit ausdiskutieren und die Lage entspannt sich ein wenig.“

„Das lässt du besser bleiben Harry. Das ist viel zu gefährlich“, mischte sich Severus in das Gespräch ein.  
„Molly ist wahnsinnig. Ich lasse dich nicht in ihre Nähe. Diese Frau hat dir schon genug Leid zugefügt…“  
Amüsiert sah Harry in das gerötete Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, der ob seiner Worte verlegen wurde.

„Du kannst mich ja begleiten und wir besuchen die Weasleys während der Sommerferien gemeinsam. Du, Draco und ich. Bist du dann beruhigt?“  
Harry sah Severus lächelnd an.  
„Ich mache keine Scherze Harry. Einige Mitglieder dieser Familie sind dir nicht wohl gesonnen. Und solange wir nicht genau wissen, wer auf deiner Seite steht...“ 

„Du misst alle an Molly. Aber ich kenne diese Frau. Molly schafft es meist, die Familie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Die Brüder brauchen manchmal einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, um sich von der Mutter zu lösen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle von ihnen, mich am Liebsten Tod sehen würden.“

„Sie haben sich verändert Harry! Freds Tod hat sie verändert.“, versuchte Severus, Harry von dieser Idee abzubringen.  
Er wollte nicht, dass er noch mehr Enttäuschungen zu verkraften hatte. Aber Harry wollte nicht hören. Jetzt war er wieder in der Zauberwelt und hatte nicht vor, in Hogwarts zu versauern, nur weil es eine fiktive Bedrohung gab, die ihm nach dem Leben trachtete.

Er zog es vor, die Initiative zu ergreifen, auch wenn Severus keine Freunde daran hatte.  
Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm des Tränkemeisters.  
„Lass es mich zumindest versuchen. Solange du dabei bist, kann mir nichts passieren“, schmeichelte Harry seinem Ego. Und es schien zu funktionieren, dem Gesichtsausdruck des Professors nach zu schließen.

Severus sah selbstgefällig aus, als er antwortete.  
„Da hast du Recht Harry. Ich lasse nie mehr zu, dass dir jemand Schaden zufügt. Alle die das wollen, müssen zuerst an mir vorbei.“  
Auch Draco konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er abschließend festhielt: „ Also ist es abgemacht. Während des Sommers, besuchen wir den Fuchsbau, stellen eine Anlaufstelle für Notleidende am Grimmauldplatz her und nebenbei versuchen wir uns besser kennen zu lernen. Also ich denke, uns wird nicht langweilig werden.“

Harry befand sich in sehr guter Stimmung, als er in seinem Büro darauf wartete, dass die beiden Übeltäter erschienen, die seinen Unterricht am Vormittag gestört hatten.  
Ein Klopfen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die sich alle um Severus und Draco gedreht hatten.

„Herein!“, rief er und setzte sich aufrecht hin, das Gesicht Ausdruckslos, damit die Gescholtenen nicht seine wahren Gefühle errieten.  
Er war nicht so abgebrüht, dass ihn die bittenden Augen und die flehenden Worte mancher Kinder nicht berührten. Aber es gab Situationen, da musste er Härte zeigen, damit die Jugendlichen lernten, dass man mit ihm nicht umspringen konnte, wie sie wollten. 

Teddy machte den Anfang, dicht gefolgt von Victory. Beide hatten einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen und sich auf Harrys Bitte hin, vor den Schreibtisch in die bereitgestellten Sessel setzten.  
Vorwurfsvoll sahen sie zu ihrem Lehrer und warteten auf die Schelte.

Harry hatte jedoch etwas anderes im Sinn, als er sich entschloss, sich den beiden anzunähern.  
„Wie geht es eurem Onkel Ron?“  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen“, kam es patzig von Teddy.  
„Ron war zu meiner Schulzeit, mein bester Freund in Hogwarts. Ich denke es ist nur natürlich, dass ich mich für sein Wohlergehen interessiere“, ging Harry nicht auf die provokativ gemeinten Worte des Jungen ein, sondern gab sich gespielt locker.

„Er war Ihr Freund, bis sie beschlossen, seinem Bruder nicht zu helfen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Fred nun tot ist…“  
Victory schrie dieselben Worte ihrem Lehrer entgegen, die sie seit Jahren von ihrer Grossmutter hörte.

„Freds Tod schmerzt mich mehr, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt…“ „Warum haben Sie ihm dann nicht geholfen. Warum waren Sie so feige und haben Onkel Fred nicht geholfen?“  
Harry sah die beiden eindringlich an und überlegte, ob er ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. Teddy war immerhin sein Patensohn.

„Was wisst ihr vom Tag der Schlacht. Hat euch eure Großmutter über Voldemort und seine Todesser aufgeklärt? Oder bin ich der einzige Bösewicht in Mollys Augen.“  
„Nicht nur Oma hat uns von Voldemort erzählt, auch Tante Hermine fand, dass sie uns die Wahrheit schuldig war.  
Sie erzählte uns im Gegensatz zu Oma, dass Sie es waren, der Voldemort gekillt hat. Sie erzählte außerdem, dass dank Ihnen, Frieden herrschen und dieser böse Mann nie mehr wieder auftauchen kann.  
Nicht so wie beim ersten Mal, als viele nicht glaubten, dass der dunkle Lord nur verschollen und nicht wie angenommen tot war.“

„Im Großen und Ganzen erzählte euch eure Tante die Wahrheit. Aber sie weiß nicht alles, was an diesem Tag geschah.  
Der Grund, warum ich so spät eingreifen konnte in die Schlacht, waren die eingeschlossenen Seelenteile Voldemorts. Ich musste sie zuerst alle zerstören, damit ich fähig war, ihn zu töten.  
Leider dauerte die Vernichtung der Horkruxe zu lange und kostete das Leben eures Onkels. Aber nicht ich war schuld. Fred wollte seinen Bruder retten. Er schützte euren Onkel Percy vor einer Explosion. Die kostete sein Leben. Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun.“

Harry war schon lange aufgestanden und befand sich vor seinem Schreibtisch, als er den beiden seine Sicht der Schlacht erzählte.  
Teddy als auch Victory hörten verwundert Harry zu, der die Schlacht so anders schilderte als Molly oder Percy, die kein gutes Haar am Bezwinger Voldemorts gelassen hatten.  
Die Emotionen allerdings, die Harry in seine Erzählung einfließen liess, machte die ganze Schlacht so viel realer, als alle Hasstiraden Seitens ihrer Familie.  
Harry liess nichts aus. Auch nicht, warum er die Malfoys oder Professor Snape rettete.  
„Professor Malfoys Vater und Mutter, waren beide Spione der hellen Seite, wie man so schön sagt. Sie halfen mir, als Voldemort mich folterte und schließlich mit dem Avada Kedavra niederstreckte.“

„Der Lord schickte einen Todesfluch auf Sie? Aber Sie leben doch noch. Wie ist das möglich?“, versuchte Teddy Harrys Ausführungen zu verstehen.  
„Niemand überlebt ihn.“  
„Das war ja der Grund, weshalb Voldemort mir nach dem Leben trachtete. Ich bin der einzige, der bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt den Todesfluch überlebte. Das erste Mal als ich ein Kleinkind war, konnte er mich nicht töten. Hat euch niemand davon erzählt?“

„Nein. Sie erzählen uns immer nur dass Sie ein Verräter sind, den wir hassen müssen. Aber soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen?“, versuchte Victory sich etwas schüchtern, an der Diskussion zu beteiligen.  
„Ich kann Sie eigentlich gut leiden. Und ihr Wissen über die Muggel ist einmalig. Soviel konnte uns Professor Stone nie beibringen.“

Harry nahm das Kompliment als das was es war. Ein Friedensangebot.  
„Dann sind wir uns einig, dass ihr meinen Unterricht nicht mehr stört und eure Fragen, sollten welche auftreten, mir persönlich stellt und zwar nicht im Unterricht sondern in eurer Freistunde.“

„Aber Oma Molly meinte immer, dass Sie böse sind und wir Sie hassen müssen.“ Teddy schien den Tränen nahe, als sogar Victory einen Rückzieher machte und Harry als Lehrer akzeptierte.  
Harry, der dem Jungen gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sah ernst in das verzweifelt dreinblickende Gesicht des Jungen.  
„Du musst selbst entscheiden, was du glaubst. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir eine Chance zu geben, da gerade du das Recht hast mich zu hassen.“

Teddy war verwirrt… Was sollten diese Worte jetzt schon wieder bedeuten. Er blickte nicht mehr durch. Jahrelang lag ihm Oma Molly in den Ohren, Harry Potter zu hassen und nun stand er diesem gegenüber und musste zugeben, dass sein Professor für Muggelkunde anders war als gedacht. Endlich hatte er eine eigene Meinung und dann sagte der Mann so etwas…

„Wie meinen Sie das. Warum?“  
Harry ging näher zu Teddy heran und strich ihm über die wuscheligen Haare.  
„Du bist deinem Vater so ähnlich, weißt du das?“  
Harry brach ab. Er konnte die Erinnerung an Teddys Eltern nicht ertragen. Sie schmerzten immer noch und hinterließen ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Innern.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um klar zu sehen, bevor er Teddy die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Du bist mein Patenkind. Dein Vater machte mich zu deinem Paten kaum, dass du das Licht der Welt erblicktest.


	18. Auftritt des Ministeriumsverantwortlichen

Auftritt des Ministeriumsverantwortlichen:

„Du hättest ihn sehen müssen Luna. Wie er mich ansah!“  
Harry sass verzweifelt in der Unterkunft seiner Freunde und war verzweifelt.   
Teddy war, nachdem er von Harry über die Patenschaft aufgeklärt worden war, mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht aus dem Zimmer gerannt und weigerte sich seither, mit Harry darüber zu reden.  
Harry, der ein harmoniebedürftiger Mensch war, nahm Teddys Verzweiflung mehr mit als er sich eingestehen wollte.

„Trotzdem sollst du dir keine Vorwürfe machen mein Lieber.“, versuchte Luna ihren Freund aufzubauen.  
„Himmel du warst siebzehn als du von uns allen im Stich gelassen wurdest. Dass du in so jungen Jahren nicht an Teddy dachtest, den du in der Obhut seiner Grossmutter wusstest, sondern von den unglaublichen Anschuldigungen dieser Verrückten zu fliehen versuchtest, macht dir niemand zum Vorwurf. Erinnere dich an deine Worte, die zu einem Mahnmal der Schlacht wurden. Nicht du hast versagt! Sondern die Zauberwelt.“

„Aber Teddy weigert sich, mich anzuhören! Ich möchte ihm erzählen, warum ich damals nicht in der Lage war, ihn aufzuziehen.“  
„Harry! Er weiss es. Er war bei Bill und Fleur in guten Händen.  
Auch wenn Molly die Kinder mit ihrem Hass anstecken konnte und niemand etwas dagegen tat, waren die Kinder behütet und umsorgt. Bill und Fleur mögen ebenfalls unter der Stimmung im Fuchsbau zu leiden haben, aber sie haben ebenfalls Einfluss genommen auf die Erziehung von Teddy und Victory.“

Harry sass mit trauriger Miene am Tisch, in der Hand eine Flasche Butterbier, von der er abwesend trank.  
Neville, der neben seiner Frau sass, warf seinem Freund besorgte Blicke zu.   
Harrys Art, die Schuld immer zuerst bei sich zu suchen, war immer noch gleich präsent, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit.

„Verdammt Harry! Hör endlich auf, immer an allem schuld sein zu wollen. Das hält ja kein Mensch aus.“, machte er seinem Unmut Luft.  
„Gut, du hast Teddy im Stich gelassen als du abgehauen bist. Aber du wurdest selbst im Stich gelassen.  
Dank lieben Menschen, die dich aufgenommen und wieder auf die Beine brachten, nahm dein Leben eine gute Wende. Genauso gut hättest du aber in der Gosse enden können.  
Du warst zu jung, um dich um Teddy zu kümmern. Viel zu jung.  
Bill und Fleur waren die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten.  
Dass Teddy Zeit braucht, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, einen Paten zu haben, der erstens der berühmteste Zauberer seit Merlins Zeiten ist und zweitens der Mann, den er sein ganzes Leben zu hassen glaubte, ist ganz normal… Verzeih, aber mir kommt es nur natürlich vor, dass der Junge dir nicht gleich um den Hals fällt. Lass ihm die Zeit die er braucht.“

Neville hatte sich so richtig in Fahrt geredet und setzte nun zum Endspurt an.  
„Ich kenne Teddy seit Jahren. Er ist ein guter Junge, der weiss, was richtig und was falsch ist. Er wird dir verzeihen und einsehen, dass Molly leider eine falsche Weltanschauung hat.“  
Victory kam schon vorbei, um sich bei Luna auszuweinen. Sie erzählte uns, dass Teddy auf seinem Bett im Jungenschlafsaal sitzt und sich die Seele aus dem Leib weint. Geh zu ihm und rede mit ihm!  
Er ist es wert. Glaub mir.“

Vehement aus den Räumen seiner Freunde geworfen, ging er nachdenklich in Richtung Gryffindor Turm und stand verloren vor der alten Dame, die immer noch den Eingang zierte.  
„Harry Potter! Der Bezwinger Voldemorts. Wie schön, dass sie mich auch einmal besuchen kommen. Ich fühle mich geehrt.“  
Nach diesen euphorischen Worten schwang ihr Portrait elegant zur Seite und machte den Durchgang frei, wie sie es seit dem Krieg allen Lehrpersonen gegenüber handhabte. Die Kennwörter galten nicht für die Lehrer. Die bekamen uneingeschränkten Zugang zu allen Häusern wenn gewünscht.  
Gespannt betrat Harry, nach einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem wohlwollenden Nicken in Richtung des Portraits, den Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Nicht viel hatte sich verändert seit Harrys Schulzeit. Die Sessel waren neu, aber immer noch gleich im Raum drapiert. Immer noch herrschte eine Gemütlichkeit in diesem Raum, der vermutlich dem knisternden Feuer im Kamin zu verdanken war.  
Er stieg die Stufen zum Jungentrakt hoch und klopfte am Schlafsaal der Zweitklässler an, bevor er die Tür öffnete und zu dem verzweifelten Jungen trat, der haltlos schluchzte, die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen geschlagen.

Harry setzte sich neben den weinenden Jungen aufs Bett und fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über seine Haare.   
Als ob Teddy auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet hatte, schluchzte er laut auf und warf sich in seine Arme.  
„All die Jahre habe ich mich gefragt, wer mein Patenonkel war. Niemand wollte es mir sagen und ich fühlte mich immer traurig und einsam, wenn die anderen an Weihnachten und an ihren Geburtstagen, Besuch und Geschenke von ihren Paten erhielten“, schluchzte der Junge und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an Harrys Umhang fest.

„Bitte! Verlassen Sie mich nicht mehr. Ich entschuldige mich auch, dass ich so böse mit Ihnen gewesen bin. Aber meine Grossmutter redete immer schlecht über Sie und ich glaubte ihr. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Ich werde auch immer lieb sein…“  
Etwas tief in der Seele des Jungen schien zerbrochen zu sein. Er wurde immer hektischer in seinen Bemühungen sich zu entschuldigen. Das Schluchzen ging Harry durch Mark und Bein, als er Teddy fest in die Arme schloss und ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir beide haben Fehler gemacht. Aber wenn du mir erlaubst, werde ich ab heute, mit Freuden, dein Pate sein.“  
Teddy sah mit einem zittrigen Lächeln und seinen rot verquollenen Augen zu Harry auf.  
„Wirklich? Und Sie sind mir nicht böse, weil ich so gemein zu Ihnen war?“

Harry sah ihn mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln an und hielt dem Jungen die Hand hin.  
„Wenn wir unter uns sind, dann sag ruhig Harry zu mir.  
Ich weigere mich, dich in meiner Freizeit Mister Lupin zu nennen, dann gestehe ich dir dasselbe zu.  
Was hältst du davon, wenn wir von vorne anfangen und den Rest vergessen.  
Ich bin Harry! Dein Patenonkel. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.“  
„Ich bin Teddy! Dein Patensohn und ich freue mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen.“

Harry zog den Jungen in eine innige Umarmung. Er war erleichtert, zumindest diese Hürde genommen zu haben. Er wollte von jetzt an, für diesen Jungen da sein.   
Gleich Morgen wollte er Bill und Fleur zu einer Unterredung bitten.   
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, in den Ferien, ein wenig Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?“, wollte Harry gespannt von Teddy wissen, der freudig nickte und meinte:   
„Darf Victory auch kommen? Für ein Mädchen ist sie eine Wucht und wir verbringen immer die Ferien gemeinsam. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und sie bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Harry sah ihn ernst an, als er fragte: „Liebst du sie?“  
„Wenn ich älter bin, könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, mich in sie zu verlieben. Aber wir sind beide noch jung und lassen uns Zeit.“  
Für sein Alter war Teddy sehr reif. Das konnte Harry jetzt schon sehen.  
Teddys nächste Worte bestätigten dies noch mehr.  
„Beantwortest du mir auch eine Frage?“, wollte der Junge verlegen wissen.  
„Natürlich. Du kannst mich immer alles fragen. Egal was.“

Teddy räusperte sich, bevor er ein wenig herumdrückte und überlegte, wie er seine Frage am besten formulierte. Er entschied sich für den direkten Weg.  
„Stimmt es, dass du Professor Malfoy und Professor Snape liebst?“

Mit vielem hätte Harry gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Frage… Obwohl es ihn nicht erstaunen sollte, so wie die beiden Plagegeister ihn behandelten.   
Da er nicht lügen wollte, entschied er sich, dem Jungen gegenüber ehrlich zu sein.  
„Was weisst du über Triaden Teddy?“

„Boah! Du bist ein Teil einer Triade! Cool. Mein Patenonkel ist ein Held und in einer Dreierbeziehung! Du bist alles andere als langweilig, das weiss ich nun. Ausserdem mag ich Professor Malfoy. Und Professor Snape wird dank dir vielleicht etwas toleranter zu uns Schülern.“  
Harry lachte befreit auf, als er die Worte des Jungen hörte.  
„Dann hast du nichts dagegen?“

„Bist du verrückt! Wenn du dich mit den beiden beschäftigst, dann haben sie nicht so viel Zeit uns Hausaufgaben zu geben oder uns wegen all der Kleinigkeiten zu bestrafen die sie als störend empfinden…“  
„Hey, mal langsam. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich die beiden von einer Bestrafung abhalte. Wenn du eine Strafe verdienst, dann wirst du sie auch ertragen…“ „Ist ja schon gut Onkel Harry. War bloss Spass…“, versuchte der Junge, sich zu rechtfertigen.

Augenblicklich vergass Harry, was er sagen wollte. ONKEL HARRY! Wie das klang.  
Er verspürte einen Kloss im Hals, den er verzweifelt hinunter zu schlucken versuchte, vergeblich.  
Diese zwei Worte hatten eine Wirkung auf ihn, die er niemals erwartet hätte. Es fühlte sich richtig gut an, den Jungen in den Armen zu halten.  
„Ich bin stolz, dein Onkel zu sein Teddy. Vergiss das niemals. Ich…  
„Ich bin auch stolz, dich als Patenonkel zu haben.“, wurde er von Teddy unterbrochen.  
Ein letztes Mal umarmten sie sich, bevor Harry mit Tränen in den Augen, aber glücklich lächelnd den Turm verliess und in seine Unterkunft ging.  
Eine Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Er wollte seinen freien Nachmittag geniessen. Das Gespräch mit Teddy hatte ihn aufgewühlt.  
Es kam ihm so vor, als ob jeder Tag in der Zauberwelt eine Überraschung für ihn bereithielt.   
So viel Action und Emotionen konnte er nicht verzeichnen, als er seinem geruhsamen Leben in der nichtmagischen Welt nachging.

 

*****

 

Unter der Dusche, dachte er intensiv über sein Leben nach.   
Alles was ihm wichtig war und wofür er aufopfernd kämpfen wollte.   
Er wollte seine beiden Plagegeister endlich besser kennen lernen, damit sich seine Libido beruhigte. Schnell drehte er das Wasser kälter, als er merkte, dass seine südlichere Region auf seine Gedankengänge reagierte. 

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Luna und Neville, die so glücklich schienen. Sie waren nach kurzer Zeit ein Rückzugs-Ort für ihn, wo er sich wohl und willkommen fühlte.  
Er hielt sich gerne in ihrer Nähe auf.  
Schmerzlich kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er Aberforth, kaum in der Zauberwelt wieder verwurzelt, nicht mehr besucht hatte.  
Während er sich die Haare ein schamponierte, nahm er sich fest vor, diesen Umstand zu ändern und sich bald einmal im Eberkopf blicken zu lassen.

Harry fühlte sich in einer melancholischen Stimmung, als er das Wasser der Dusche abstellte und sich nackt vor den Spiegel stellte und seinen Körper besah, der sich längst nach Zärtlichkeiten sehnte.  
Während er sich mit einem warmen Tuch abtrocknete, sich im Schlafzimmer aufs Bett legte, um die Laken zu geniessen, die seinen vom Duschen erhitzten Körper kühlten…Er wollte nicht in diese Stimmung geraten, also dachte er intensiv an den Grimmauldplatz. Wie weit Theodor wohl mit seinen Arbeiten unterdessen war?   
Die letzte Mitteilung die ihm von einer Eule überbracht wurde hinterliess bei ihm ein gutes Gefühl.   
Theodor hatte mit Hilfe von Kreacher, der ob der neuen Aufgabe sichtlich aufblühte, und mehrerer neu eingestellten Hauselfen, dem Schmutz im Haus den Garaus gemacht.

Laut Theodor, waren sie endlich bei den hoffnungslos veralteten Bädern und der Küche angelangt, die jedoch Ende nächster Woche in neuem Glanz erstrahlen würden.  
Harry freute sich darauf, während der Ferien die Veränderungen zu besichtigen und mit Theo den weiteren Verlauf zu besprechen.   
Draco hatte sich ebenfalls anerboten zu helfen und Severus würde die Tränke brauen, die man unweigerlich brauchte, sobald Kinder, Frauen und auch Männer, Einzug hielten.

Ein Schauer durchzog seinen Körper, als die kalte Luft in den Kerkern seine Haut abkühlte.  
Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich etwas über. Er liebte das Gefühl, von nackter Haut auf Seidenlaken.  
Ein Blick zur Uhr zeigte jedoch, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

 

Er sass an seinem obligaten Platz zwischen Severus und Draco und las vielleicht zum hundertsten Mal die Schlagzeilen, die seit Tagen die Presse beschäftigte.  
Sein Auftritt in der Winkelgasse hatte hohe Wellen geschlagen und wurde seit Tagen in den Zeitungen breitgetreten.  
Skeeters Aufmacher waren für den Helden nicht gerade schmeichelhaft. Harry hatte nicht anders erwartet von dieser Klatsch-Liebhaberin.  
Die Reporterin des Tagespropheten lebte vom Verbreiten von Halbwahrheiten und was noch viel schlimmer war, vom Verbreiten von Lügen.

Sie diffamierte den Helden öffentlich und verteidigte den Minister, der sich bis zum heutigen Tage weigerte, Fragen bezüglich seiner Untersekretärin Dolores Jane Umbridge zu beantworten.  
„Kein Kommentar!“, war alles was er zu den Fragen der Reporter zu sagen hatte.   
Behütet ging er im Ministerium seiner Arbeit nach und hoffte, mit seiner nicht vorhandenen Reaktion, die Gemüter zu beruhigen.  
Aber da es noch andere Zeitungen als den Tagespropheten gab, kamen die Gerüchte nicht so schnell zum Erliegen und zwangen den Minister nach Tagen der Anfeindungen, zu handeln.

Er liess über die Presse verlauten, dass er in ein paar Tagen zu einem Empfang bitten würde, bei dem er den Reportern im Anschluss Rede und Antwort stehen würde.  
Harry war ja gespannt, wie diese Aussagen des Ministers aussehen würden.  
Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite, als die Schüler in die Halle trudelten um sich die Bäuche vollzuschlagen.  
Lächelnd nickte er Victory und Teddy zu, die ihn freundlich ansahen und leicht in seine Richtung winkten.

„Wie es scheint, hast du die Probleme mit Teddy gelöst!“, stellte Draco schmunzelnd fest, als er sich etwas Braten auf den Teller schöpfte und auch Harry eine Scheibe anbot.  
„Ja. So wie es scheint, habe ich Teddy überzeugen können, mir eine Chance als Paten einzuräumen.“

Zu dem Braten legte sich Harry noch ein paar Möhren auf den Teller, gefolgt von den obligaten Bohnen.  
Zu mehr reichte sein Appetit nicht. Erst beim Nachtisch, langte er wieder zu, wie Severus belustigt feststellte, der vor seiner Tasse Kaffee sass und sich über Draco und Harry amüsierte, die den süssen Kuchen eine Menge abgewinnen konnten, im Gegensatz zu ihm, der sich lieber an seinen Kaffee hielt.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns verabschieden und uns auf den Weg nach Hogsmade machen. Ich würde gerne Aberforth einen Besuch abstatten.“, änderte Harry das Thema, als er fertig geschlemmt hatte.

Er erhielt keine Antwort mehr, da sich die Flügeltüren der Halle öffneten und eine Gruppe von Auroren eintrat, die sich um einen Ministeriumsverantwortlichen drängten.   
Percy Weasley, Vertreter des Ministers wandte sich sofort der Direktorin zu, die sich ein wenig verärgert über die unangemeldete Störung zeigte.

„Meine Herren! Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuchs?“, fragte sie dennoch ganz ruhig und liess sich ihre Wut über die arrogante Behandlung des jungen Mannes, nicht anmerken, der sich in den Vordergrund drängte und die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich zog.

„Als stellvertretender Leiter, für Fragen zu Ministeriumsangelegenheiten, bin ich im Auftrag von Minister Fudge hier, um die leidige Angelegenheit, mit drei ihrer Lehrer zu klären, die vor kurzem in der Winkelgasse für Furore sorgten.“  
Percy Weasley stand mit stolzem und arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck vor Professor McGonagall und war sich seiner Wichtigkeit durchaus bewusst.

Harry, der nach Percys Worten aufgestanden war, trat auf die Direktorin zu und bemühte sich, einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.  
Draco und Severus traten an seine Seite und sahen die Auroren eindringlich an, die neben dem Ministeriumsverantwortlichen standen, um dessen Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.

„Der Minister hat einige Fragen an sie Mister Potter, die ich stellvertretend zu klären gedenke“, machte sich Percy wichtig.  
„Von daher möchte ich sie bitten, mir ein paar Fragen bezüglich ihrer Aussagen über die ehrenwerte Untersekretärin, während ihrer Zeit als Direktorin dieser Schule, zu beantworten.“

„Ich stelle Ihnen selbstverständlich mein Büro zur Verfügung“, liess sich die Direktorin vernehmen, als sie entschied, den Aufruhr in der Halle so schnell als möglich beenden zu wollen.  
„Gut, dann denke ich es ist am effektivsten, die Beschuldigten abwechslungsweise zu Verhören“, liess sich Percy Weasley arrogant vernehmen.  
„Sie können uns alle gleichzeitig sprechen oder gar nicht“, ertönte Severus‘ tiefe und furchteinflössende Stimme.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie mir Vorschriften machen können“, empörte sich Percy vehement, wurde aber vom Tränkemeister unterbrochen, der sich die Arroganz dieses Jünglings nicht bieten liess.

„So wie ich das sehe, sind sie hier um Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. Müssen wir uns mit der Sorge auseinander setzen, unter Verdacht zu stehen und Gefahr laufen, verhaftet zu werden? Dann erlaube ich mir, einen Rechtsbeistand hinzu zuziehen!“  
Severus deutete auf Lucius Malfoy, der interessiert dem Disput lauschte, nach Severus Worten jedoch aufstand und neben seinen Sohn trat, der wütend in die Runde blickte.

„Sei ein wenig professioneller mein Sohn“, flüsterte Lucius Draco leise zu.  
„Du darfst dir deine Verärgerung über diese unhaltbaren Anschuldigungen nicht anmerken lassen. Du hilfst euch nicht im Geringsten, wenn du deiner Wut nachgibst. Diplomatie erscheint mir in diesem Fall, die bessere Lösung zu sein.“

Severus sah eindringlich zu Head-Auror Shacklebolt, der nach der unterschwelligen Drohung des Tränkemeisters eingriff, um Percy davon abzuhalten, über das Ziel hinauszuschiessen. Shacklebolt war schon während des unseligen Zwischenfalls an der Muggeluniversität dabei gewesen, als sie die Erinnerungen der Muggel veränderten.  
Kingsley hielt es für sicherer, Severus nachzugeben, der nicht aufgelegt schien, diese Spielchen, die Percy so gerne spielte, zu tolerieren.

Minister Fudge Befehle waren klar.   
Dem Helden klar machen, dass er mit seinen Anschuldigungen nicht weitermachen, sondern sich wohlwollend über das Ministerium zu äussern hatte, wollte er nicht für die Begebenheiten der Schlacht, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.

Fudge hielt es für besser, Potter klare Linien aufzuzeigen. Er war nicht bereit, diese infamen Lügen, wie er dessen Aussagen abtat, weiter zu tolerieren.  
Seine Untersekretärin war über jeden Zweifel erhaben Punkt. Diese Frau hatte so viele Entscheidungen getroffen, die dem Ministerium Ruhm einbrachten, dass Fudge es sich nicht leisten konnte, auf diese Frau zu verzichten.  
Die Gefängnisse waren voll von Todessern, die dank Umbridge Aussagen dingfest gemacht wurden.  
Ihre Ansichten, waren die gleichen, die auch er teilte… Ihre Bestimmtheit, wenn es um politische Finessen ging, machten sie für ihn unverzichtbar.  
Fudge hörte praktisch in allen Entscheidungen auf diese Frau und hielt sich so, wacker auf dem Ministeriums-Sessel.

Bei den Wahlen wurde er immer wiedergewählt und wollte natürlich, dass dies so blieb.  
„Mister Weasley!“, wandte sich Shacklebolt mit Aplomb an Percy.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir akzeptieren Mister Snapes Wunsch und nehmen das Angebot der Direktorin an. Lassen Sie uns die Antworten finden, indem wir sie den Professoren Malfoy, Potter und Snape gemeinsam stellen.“  
Auror Shacklebolt war darum bemüht, den Frieden zu wahren.  
Percy, der sich seiner Fehler nicht bewusst war, gab dennoch, ob des Blickes von Auror Shacklebolt nach und krebste mit seinen Forderungen zurück.

„Dann soll es so sein. Aber ich bestehe auf dem Schutz der Auroren. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und ignorierte den Head-Auror, der die Augen verdrehte und sich mit seiner ruhigen Stimme an die Direktorin wandte.

„Bitte nach Ihnen, Direktor McGonagall. Ich denke, heute haben wir für genug Klatsch gesorgt. Den Rest sollten wir unter Ausschluss der Kinder besprechen…“  
Während sich der Rest der Auroren um Percy herum gruppierte, um ihn vor jedweder Gefahr zu schützen, trat Kingsley Shacklebolt zu Harry, der neben der Direktorin herging und sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Percy sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie er eigepfercht zwischen seinen Leibwächtern eine Wichtigkeit auszudrücken versuchte, jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Er sah einfach nur lächerlich aus.   
Severus, Draco und Lucius folgten dicht dahinter. Sie würden Harry nicht aus den Augen lassen und ihn sicher nicht mit diesem Ministeriums-Gesindel alleine sprechen lassen.

Kingsley nutzte die Gelegenheit, Harry endlich über die Begebenheiten in der Muggeluniversität zu informieren.  
„Schön, dass du dich vom erlebten Schrecken erholen konntest Harry. Ich kann dir versichern, dass deine Studenten, das Ganze ohne Nebenwirkungen überstanden haben.  
Unsere letzte Kontrolle hat keine Anomalitäten ergeben. Dank Severus‘ schnellem Eingreifen, ist diese Episode glimpflich zu Ende gegangen und du kannst sie getrost vergessen.“

Harry lächelte den Auror freundlich an.  
„Ich kann nicht vergessen was Andrew mir antat Kingsley. Ich muss herausfinden, warum Andrew die Zauberwelt verriet und warum gerade ich sein Hauptziel war.  
Er hat die Begebnisse vor der Schlacht angesprochen, als Voldemort die Muggel angriff und hunderte von Menschen in den Tod trieb. Es klang alles so mysteriös…er hat meinen Instinkt geweckt, ich muss dem nachgehen, da auch ich die Antworten wissen will.“  
Die Bestimmtheit in Harrys Stimme, war nicht zu überhören.

„Aber danke, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Es beruhigt mich, wenn ich weiss, dass ich nicht verantwortlich bin und den Studenten geschadet habe. Ich weiss, ich hätte besonnener reagieren müssen, aber das Auftauchen der Professoren Malfoy und Snape, warfen mich aus der Bahn.“

Kingsley drückte aufmunternd den Arm seines Freundes.   
„Alles endete im grünen Bereich. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu haben.“  
Eindringlich sah er zu Harry, während er seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig überlegte.  
„Was man von deinem Auftritt in der Winkelgasse leider nicht behaupten kann. Was in Merlins Namen hat dich dazu bewogen, den Ruf der Untersekretärin, der bis dahin als unbescholten galt, in Frage zu stellen?“

Harry sah Kingsley lange an, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort aufraffte.  
Während sie beim Wasserspeyer ankamen und die Wendeltreppe in Angriff nahmen, versuchte Harry dem Auror seine Beweggründe zu erklären.

„Du bist im Orden Kingsley. Du weisst, was Dumbledore alles opferte, als er flüchtete und dieser pinken Hexe seinen Posten überliess.  
Dumbledore hat gewusst was sie mit den Schülern anstellte, als er den Direktorenposten Umbridge überliess.  
Er opferte uns Kinder damals wissentlich dem Krieg. Er wusste, dass Umbridge uns quälen würde, da er sie zu Beginn erlebt hatte. Sie drohte schon beim Eröffnungsfest, ihre Strafen an.“

Harry spürte wie ihn die Wut erneut ergriff, als er an Dumbledores Versagen dachte.  
„Der Direktor war nicht bereit, einzugreifen um das Leiden der Schüler zu beenden. Er wusste, die Hexe würde ihre Bösartigkeit ausleben.   
Er wusste von ihren Folterungen und dachte, dass diese Ereignisse mich stärken und für den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiteten. Das hat er mir ins Gesicht gesagt.“

Harry sah Kingsley eindringlich an als er fortfuhr: „Es war die Folter, die mich anstiftete, gegen das Ministerium zu arbeiten und die Horkruxe ohne Hilfe zu suchen. Diese Frau trägt die Verantwortung, dass sich das Ministerium im Krieg lächerlich machte und die falschen Entscheidungen traf.“

„Harry, hörst du dir überhaupt zu?“, versuchte Kingsley, seinen Freund davon abzuhalten sich ärger einzuhandeln.  
„Du musst zumindest versuchen, besonnener zu sein. Die nehmen dich nicht ernst.“  
Und wirklich. Im Büro angekommen, setzte sich Percy an einen strategisch günstigen Platz, neben sich die Auroren, im Rücken das Portrait des ehemaligen Direktors, welcher belustigt zwinkerte und dümmlich in die Runde lächelte.

„Kingsley, auch wenn das Ministerium es nicht wahrhaben will, bleiben die Misshandlungen der Schüler eine Tatsache.   
Es kann nicht sein, dass das Ministerium seit Jahren unschuldige Menschen quält, die während des Krieges auf der sogenannten falschen Seite standen und Eltern hatten, die als Todesser verschrien waren, aber diese Folterhexe, genannt Untersekretärin des Ministers, immer noch im Amt ist, nach allem was sie tat, obwohl sie auf der hellen Seite stand, wie sie und der Minister täglich betonten!“

„Mister Potter! Sie widersprechen sich in ihren Aussagen“, wurde Harry von einem wütenden Percy unterbrochen, dessen Augen gefährlich blitzten.  
„Ihren Aussagen zufolge geben sie ja zu, dass die Untersekretärin auf der richtigen Seite stand, während der kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen mit Voldemort.“

„Das ist kein Widerspruch, sondern eine Tatsache, die das Verbrechen der Untersekretärin noch schlimmer macht. Zumindest in meinen Augen. Und ich bin mir sicher… Auch in den Augen der Schüler, die Umbridge damals mit der Blutfeder oder dem Cruciatus quälte.“  
Die Untersekretärin, damals Direktorin von Hogwarts, stand nicht auf der dunklen Seite und dennoch quälte sie uns schlimmer, als Voldemort es jemals tat.

„Sie schweifen vom Thema ab Mister Potter. Die Frage ist, wieso sie so lange schwiegen und erst jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, sich erdreisten, den Ruf dieser Frau zu zerstören und das Ministerium anzugreifen.“  
Harry sah zu Percy Weasley, der Bruder, den er von allen Weasleys immer am wenigsten gemocht hatte und der dies im Moment gerade wieder bestätigte.  
Percy war ein ministeriumsverliebtes Arschloch. Ein Arschkriecher, der dem Minister so tief er es vermochte, im Arsch steckte.   
Harry hatte einen Gedankenblitz, der ihn nicht mehr los liess.   
Percy musste der Geliebte einer dieser Ministeriumsverantwortlichen sein.   
Vielleicht nicht Fudges, aber jemandes Geliebten war Percy. Solch ein Tunnelblick entwickelte man nicht einfach mal so.

Harry entschloss sich, sein Wissen über die strategische Kriegsführung in diesem Augenblick anzuwenden, damit die leidige Angelegenheit zu einem Ende kam.  
Schliesslich war er alleine dafür verantwortlich, dass das Ministerium sich auf die Füsse getreten fühlte.

„Mister Weasley, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Ausschmückungen eines Themas, welches mich seit Jahren aufwühlt. Ich entschuldige mich jedoch nicht, für meine Worte die ich in der Winkelgasse von mir gab, da sie die Wahrheit sind. Dies dürfen Sie dem Minister gerne wörtlich übermitteln! Ausserdem…“

Mit fester Stimme brachte Harry seine Anliegen vor und endete mit den Worten:  
„Der Minister sollte sich persönlich mit mir treffen, wenn er die Angelegenheit vertiefen und mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen will. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man meine Worte anzweifelt und finde es eine Frechheit, dass der Minister seinen Handlanger schickt, der die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt.“

„Ich verbitte mir diese Beleidigungen!“, empörte sich Percy mit hoher Stimme, die seine Wut verriet. „Sie sind immer noch so flegelhaft, wie damals Mister Potter. Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich scheinbar nie.“  
Percy war rot vor Wut aufgestanden und rauschte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Büro der Direktorin, seine Auroren im Schlepptau.

„Ich weiss nicht, wieso du es dir zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hast, dich mit dem Ministerium anzulegen, aber ich muss sagen, du hast es mal wieder geschafft.  
Fudge wird toben, wenn er von Percy die Neuigkeiten erzählt bekommt.“  
Head-Auror Shacklebolt sah den Helden der Zauberwelt eindringlich an.  
„Sei bloss vorsichtig Harry. Fudge, oder vielmehr Umbridge, sind machtvolle Gegner, die dir das Leben zur Hölle machen können, wenn du sie reizt.“

„Ich weiss deine Warnung zu schätzen Kingsley, aber wie du sagst, sie ist mächtig und ich werde alles tun, um ihr diese Macht zu beschneiden. Wenn Fudge intelligent ist, wird er sich von seiner Untersekretärin lossagen. Wenn nicht, dann ist die Ära Fudge, dem Untergang geweiht. Dafür werde ich sorgen.“

„Du stichst in ein Wespennest Harry“, liess sich Lucius vernehmen, der mit gemischten Gefühlen, dem Disput gefolgt war.  
„Das war auch meine Absicht. Seht euch Percy an. Wollt ihr wirklich, dass solche Menschen unsere Regierung vertreten? Ich habe Voldemort nicht getötet, damit die Zauberwelt von diesen machthungrigen Menschen zu Grunde gerichtet wird.“

„Sie werden dir vorhalten, dass du dich die letzten zehn Jahre auch nicht gekümmert hast, und versuchen dich in Misskredit zu bringen.“, versuchte Shacklebolt an die Vernunft seines jungen Freundes zu appellieren. 

„Damit beschäftige ich mich, wenn es soweit ist. Aber zuvor müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass die Lebensumstände der Armen in diesem Land verbessert werden.  
Wenn Fudge dies nicht sieht oder auf Dolores hört, um der Wahrheit genüge zu tun… Dann ist es unsere Bürgerpflicht, die Zauberbevölkerung, auf die Missstände ihrer Regierung, aufmerksam zu machen.  
Wenn sich das Ministerium auf die Füsse getreten fühlt, dann soll es so sein.“

„Ich bin vollkommen deiner Meinung“, liess sich ein enthusiastischer Draco vernehmen, der gebannt den Ausführungen seines zukünftigen Liebsten lauschte.  
„Wenn es Zauberer gibt, die nicht gleicher Meinung sind, die sollen sich mit Theodor und seinem Bruder unterhalten. Dann verstehen sie vielleicht die Ungerechtigkeit, die seit dem Krieg vorherrscht.“

Severus sagte nichts mehr, sondern nahm von Minerva dankbar ein Gläschen ihres Ogdens Old Feuerwiskey entgegen und prostete ihr mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu.  
Während die Direktorin den anderen Zurückgebliebenen ebenfalls ein Gläschen kredenzte, versuchte Harry alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, Kingsley davon zu überzeugen, ein gutes Wort im Zaubergamot für ihn einzulegen.   
„Harry, du weisst ich stehe zu dir, aber mein Auftrag ist der Schutz des Ministeriums. Wenn du das Ministerium angreifst und ihnen den Krieg erklärst, dann kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen.“

„Ich will doch keinen Krieg vom Stapel lassen Kingsley. Alles was ich will, ist mit der Wahrheit, die Menschen anzuregen, selbstständig zu Denken.“  
Den Zaubergamot brauche ich für die Inhaftierung der Untersekretärin Umbridge.  
Umbridge ist die einzige, die bewusst den Kindern und auch mir Schaden zufügte. Fudge oder auch Percy, sind Feiglinge, die unter der Fuchtel von jemandem stehen und sich keine eigene Meinung bilden können.   
Mir ist gelinde gesagt schleierhaft, warum die Zauberwelt mit einem so schwachen Minister einverstanden ist. Und das schon seit Jahrzehnten.

Aber wie schon erwähnt, ist es Umbridge, die mir auf der Seele liegt.  
Die Verwendung eines Unverzeihlichen und die Benutzung der Blutfeder sind Straftaten, für die ich die alte Vettel bluten sehen will.“

Kingsley hob sein Glas und prostete seinen langjährigen Freunden aus dem Orden zu, während er zu niemandem bestimmtes meinte: „Dann stehen wir ja auf derselben Seite. Wie damals.“  
Langsam hob er das Glas an die Lippen und trank auf die Zerstörung der rosa Hexe, die auch ihm viel abverlangt hatte, die letzten zehn Jahre.  
Der Rest würde sich finden…


	19. Endlich eine Annäherung

„Noch einen Aberforth. Dein Gebräu ist längst nicht so stark, wie Minervas. Du solltest dir dringend einen anderen Lieferanten für deinen Feuerwhiskey suchen“, lallte Harry nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern.

Die Malfoys, Severus, Kingsley und er waren nach Beendigung des Ministeriums-Auftritts, gemeinsam nach Hogsmade geschlendert, um zu schwatzen und sich über die letzten zehn Jahre auszutauschen.  
Der Auror wusste natürlich einiges zu erzählen, was weder Severus noch Draco bewusst wahrgenommen hatten in ihrer abgeschotteten Welt auf Hogwarts.

Das Gesetz zum Schutze der Zauberer war nicht durchdacht und schädigte Menschen wie Theodor, aber auch Menschen, die nur das Pech hatten ins Hause Slytherin gewählt worden zu sein.  
„Ich fass es einfach nicht, wie blind der Minister immer noch ist. Hat er nichts gelehrt, als er damals Voldemort verleugnete?“  
„Harry, du darfst dich nicht so schlecht über den Minister äußern“, meldete sich Shacklebolt, ebenfalls nicht mehr nüchtern.

Aberforth schüttelte nur den Kopf über diese Aussage.  
„Wo der Junge Recht hat Kingsley, hat er Recht.“  
„Darauf trinken wir noch einen. Wer ist jetzt an der Reihe mit zahlen?“  
Aberforth, der schon seit ein paar Runden nicht mehr mit trank, da er noch arbeiten musste, schenkte allen einen Whiskey ein mit den Worten.  
„Da es die letzte Runde ist, die ich euch einschenke, geht sie selbstverständlich aufs Haus.“

Freudig nahm Harry seinen Drink in die Hand und trank ihn in einem Schluck, während er sich schüttelte ob des Geschmacks. Er vertrug dieses Starke Gebräu immer noch nicht.  
Betrunken wandte er sich Severus und den Malfoys zu, die ihn und Kingsley lächelnd musterten.

„Hey Draco!“, schrie Harry, in seinem betrunkenen Zustand, viel zu laut in die Runde. Weißt du eigentlich, dass es mir verdammt schwer fällt, dich und Severus nicht gleich hier zu vernaschen? Ihr gehört verboten, so wie ihr im Moment ausseht…“, lallte Harry, dank des Alkoholpegels nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu reden oder zu denken. Dennoch fühlte er tief in seinem Herzen, dass es, trotz seines betrunkenen Zustands, die Wahrheit war. Er wollte die beiden wirklich. Mehr als alles andere. Sein Blick wurde verschwommen und er konnte nur mit Mühe seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten.

„Ich denke es reicht für heute“, meinte Severus schmunzelnd, als er Harry sanft zu sich heran zog und ihm zuflüsterte was er wirklich mit ihm zu machen gedachte, während er ihm den Umhang über die Schultern legte.  
„Nicht fair Sev!“, nuschelte Harry, als er sich vertrauensvoll in die Arme des Tränkemeisters kuschelte.  
„Aber wahr“, meinte Draco mit einem riesigen Lächeln im Gesicht, als er erstaunt Harrys Röte wahrnahm, die dessen Wangen zierte.

Lucius half Aberforth, den alkoholisierten Auror Shacklebolt in eine leere Kammer zu schaffen, wo er seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte.  
Bevor Lucius sich zusammen mit der Triade auf den Heimweg machte, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zu Aberforth um.  
„Ich muss mich wirklich bei dir bedanken, dass du Harry damals nicht im Stich gelassen hast. Die Zauberwelt verdankt es dir, dass wir ihn gesund und munter bei uns haben.“  
„Ich tat es nicht für die Zauberwelt! Alles was ich machte und auch heute noch tue, ist zu Harrys Wohl. Solange ihr ihm gegenüber Anstand und Achtung zeigt, dann bin ich auf eurer Seite. Lasst den Jungen nur nie mehr im Stich. Das letzte Mal hat ihn beinahe umgebracht. So eine Scheiße will ich ihn nie mehr durchmachen sehen.  
Das lasse ich auf keinen Fall mehr zu.“  
Aberforth merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er aufgewühlt und verunsichert war, ob Harry sich glücklich fühlte, denn dies wollte er für seinen jungen Freund mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Harry sollte endlich glücklich werden und auch bleiben.

Lucius legte Aberforth die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Ich bin deiner Meinung. Auch ich werde alles dran setzen, dass er sein Glück findet. So wie ich die Dinge sehe, ist sein Glück und seine Zufriedenheit mit Severus‘ und Dracos Liebe verbunden.“  
Ein letztes Mal schaute Lucius ernst in Aberforths Gesicht, bevor er sich mit den Worten umdrehte: „Wir sehen uns! Halt die Augen und Ohren geöffnet. Molly wird nicht so schnell aufgeben!“

 

*****

 

Weit kamen Severus, Draco und Harry nicht, als sie einander eingehakt den Weg entlang liefen um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.  
Auf halben Weg blieb Harry plötzlich stehen und weigerte sich, weiter zu gehen.  
„Geh du schon mal vor Lucius“, meinte Severus, der die Müdigkeit in den Augen seines Freundes sah und Verständnis zeigte.  
„Du schläfst ja beinahe im Stehen ein. Draco und ich schaffen das schon. Wir bringen Harry ins Bett.“  
Es war auffallend, wie schnell sich Severus‘ Zustand gebessert hatte. Nichts deutete mehr auf den konsumierten Alkohol hin. Die Augen des Tränkemeisters schienen wach und aufmerksam.  
Diese Augen überzeugten Lucius, die drei sich selbst zu überlassen.

Nach ein paar liebevoll hervorgebrachten Gute Nacht Wünschen, die Harry dem Vater seines Triaden-Partners zurief, machte sich Lucius alleine auf den Heimweg und überließ die jungen Männer in der Obhut des Tränkemeisters.

Severus und Draco hielten Harry zwischen sich aufrecht, die Arme um seine Taille geschlungen um ihn mehr tragend als gehend, vorwärts zu bekommen. Wobei man sagen musste, dass auch Draco nicht den sichersten Stand hatte. Auch er war angetrunken und schwankte so manches Mal bedenklich.  
Harry drückte in solchen Momenten immer fest dagegen, was Severus‘ Aufgabe, den Helden aufrecht zu halten noch mehr erschwerte.  
Dennoch kamen sie vorwärts. Nicht so schnell wie gewünscht, aber sie machten sich.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es dennoch schwieriger.  
Immer wieder blieb Harry stehen und stammelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.  
Als sie schon glaubten, den Betrunkenen im Griff zu haben, kamen sie am Felsen der Hoffnung vorbei, wo sich Harry einfach ins Gras fallen liess.  
„Ich will hier schlafen“, nuschelte er und drehte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme über seinen Kopf gelegt, das rechte Bein leicht angewinkelt. „Es gefällt mir hier“, nuschelte er kaum zu verstehen… „Friedlich… Still…Schön!“  
Harry brach ab und schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Harry, du musst aufstehen. Du kannst hier nicht schlafen!“ lachte Draco und setzte sich neben seinen Liebsten auf den Boden.  
Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern, über Harrys Brust.  
„Komm schon Großer. Hier ist es viel zu unbequem.“  
Draco liebkoste seinen Harry weiter. Er genoss diese Berührungen die er seinem Seelenpartner gab, ebenfalls.  
Harry entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als er auf Dracos Streicheln reagierte.  
„Nicht aufhören“, flüsterte er erregt, als Draco seine Hand von seiner Brust löste und zu Severus sah, der die Szene mit einem verräterischen Glanz in den Augen beobachtete.  
„So bekommen wir ihn nie ins Bett. Wir werden ihn tragen müssen!“, meinte er und sah zu wie der Tränkemeister den viel zu leichten Helden auf seine starken Arme nahm.

„Wir müssen dich besser füttern“, murmelte Severus mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry oder Draco, während er mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck ertrug, dass Harry den Kopf an seine Brust bettete und es sich gemütlich machte.  
Der Herzschlag des Tränkemeisters schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Harry zu haben, da er die Augen schloss und sich dem Schlaf ergab.

Die Ruhe hielt an, bis sie vor Harrys Schlafzimmer ankamen und um Einlass baten.  
Die Schlangen, die Harrys Eingang beschützten sahen mit stoischer Ruhe zu der Truppe hin, machten aber keine Anstalten die Tür zu öffnen.

„Verdammt! Harry ist zwar ein Leichtgewicht, aber langsam merke ich ihn trotzdem. Wenn diese Schlangen zu doof sind um ihrem Besitzer die Tür zu öffnen, dann nehmen wir ihn mit zu uns.“, bestimmte Severus und bugsierte seine Last auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, wo das Portrait von Salazar Slytherin ihnen die Tür ohne zu zögern öffnete und den Schlangen vor Harrys Eingang böse Blicke zu warf. 

Im Wohnzimmer legte Severus Harry vorsichtig aufs Sofa und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, mit der Harry ihn umschlungen hielt.  
„Nicht weggehen“, flüsterte Harry schläfrig.  
„Ich möchte bei euch schlafen. Ich fühle mich so einsam und alleine, wenn ich euch nicht um mich habe!“  
Harry war in seinem Zustand nicht in der Lage, seine wahren Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

„Betrunkene sind wie kleine Kinder!“, lächelte Draco, als er in Harrys schmollendes Gesicht schaute.  
„Sieh dir an, wie er darum bittet, bei uns bleiben zu dürfen. Das können wir nicht ignorieren.  
Wir sollten auf seine Bitte eingehen. Wir geben ihm unsere Wärme und unsere Zuneigung. Vielleicht schläft er dann ruhiger und wirkt nicht so angespannt.“

Draco hatte Recht, wie Severus mit einem Blick auf Harrys Antlitz feststellte.  
Seit er sich von Harry gelöst hatte, schien der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes, mit jeder Minute die verging, angespannter. Harry schien von bösen Erinnerungen eingeholt zu werden, die er in nüchternem Zustand verdrängen konnte, die ihn aber heute mit dem Alkohol im Blut, zu verfolgen schienen.

Harry keuchte im Schlaf auf. Seine Atmung wurde hektischer und er flüsterte mit panisch klingender Stimme: „Bitte Onkel Vernon… Nicht schlagen… Ich werde nie mehr…  
Ein Schrei löste sich aus Harrys Kehle und seine Arme kamen schützend vor seinem Gesicht zu liegen, während sich der Körper zu einem Ball zusammenrollte.

Severus schluckte, als er dies sah. Diese Geste kannte er als jahrelanger Hausvorstand der Slytherin zur Genüge.  
Harry versuchte sich vor Schlägen zu schützen.  
Diese Reaktion zeigte deutlich, dass Harry ein Schicksal hinter sich hatte, von dem nicht viele wussten.  
Der Held zeigte allen sein Lächeln, während seine Seele blutete. Aus mehreren Wunden, wie Severus besorgt feststellte.

Molly schien nicht die einzige, die das Leben des Helden negativ geprägt hatte.  
Es schien, dass Harry schon während der Kindheit, schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.  
„Wir sollten ihn wirklich ins Bett legen. Vielleicht hilft ihm unsere Nähe zu entspannen.“  
Severus war viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass er Harry alleine lassen könnte. Er musste die Gewissheit haben, dass es ihm gut ging.

So sanft als möglich, trug er seine leichte Last ins Schlafzimmer und legte den Liebsten sanft aufs Bett.  
Harry protestierte nicht. Er entspannte sich augenblicklich und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen, die so wunderbar nach Kräutern und Männlichkeit dufteten.

Nach einem Blick zu Draco, der die Szene mit besorgten Augen beobachtete, machte sich Severus an die Aufgabe, Harry aus den Kleidern zu schälen.  
Draco liess es sich natürlich nicht nehmen mitzuhelfen.  
Harrys brutale Kindheit machte ihnen beiden zu schaffen und liess sie beschämt erkennen, dass niemand sich jemals mit Harry als Harry, auseinander gesetzt hatte.  
Draco kamen Harrys Worte in den Sinn, den er den Helden der Zauberwelt mehrmals sagen gehört hatte. 

„Ich bin einfach nur Harry und so will ich auch in Erinnerung bleiben. Nur Harry…“  
Nun war Draco klar, was Harry gemeint hatte.

Schnell war Harry von Umhang, Schuhe und Hemd befreit.  
Danach ging es an die Hosen, die wie immer an seinem Körper schlotterten, da auch die viel zu groß gekauft worden waren.  
Mit zitternden Händen begann Severus den Knopf der Hose zu öffnen, während Draco seine Hände unter Harrys Hintern schob um ihn leicht anzuheben.  
Unendlich langsam und zärtlich zog Severus den Helden aus. 

Draco und auch Severus standen da und beobachteten ihren Liebsten, der immer noch den Schlaf des Gerechten schlief und die Not seiner Triadenmitglieder nicht mitbekam.  
Der Duft den an Dracos und auch Severus‘ Kissen haftete, schienen Harry zu beruhigen und ihn aus seinem Albtraum zu holen.

Langsam öffnete auch Draco seinen Umhang, da ihm im Schlafzimmer unterdessen viel zu warm war.  
Auch Severus begann mit fahrigen Bewegungen sich auszuziehen. So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet.  
Sie drei zusammen in einem Bett. Gehalten und geborgen…  
Die Vorstellung war beinahe zu viel für ihn, der so viele Jahre unter Voldemort gelitten und auch nach dem Krieg, sich nie wirklich ausgeglichen gefühlt hatte. Dank Draco, der seine Liebe erwiderte, war es ihm möglich gewesen ein würdevolles Dasein zu leben. 

Die Emotionen überwältigten ihn und er musste Draco in die Arme ziehen und seine Lippen auf die seines Schatzes pressen.  
„Ich liebe dich Draco. Ich brauche dich so sehr… Deine Berührungen, deine Wärme. Bitte halte mich.“

„Immer Sev. Ich werde dich immer halten.“ Mit feuchten Augen sah Draco dem Liebsten ins angespannte Gesicht.  
„Bist du bereit, ins Bett zu gehen?“  
„Mit dir an meiner Seite immer!“ Die Wahrheit dahinter, wurde Draco augenblicklich klar.  
Er war Severus‘ Fels im Moment, der seine Kraft und Geduld mit dem Tränkemeister teilte, der seiner selbst nicht sicher war.

Während sich Draco rechts von Harry hinlegte, das Gesicht dem Helden zugewandt, machte es sich Severus auf der linken Seite bequem.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich über Harrys Körper hinweg.  
Langsam schoben sie sich näher an Harry heran, der ob der Wärme die die beiden abgaben, im Schlaf wohlig seufzte und sich auf die Seite drehte, das Gesicht Severus zugewandt.

Draco schluckte, als Harry die Decke begann von sich zu stoßen, da die Wärme der drei genug schien.  
Harry drückte seinen Hintern direkt in Dracos Mitte, die natürlich auf diese Reizung reagierte.  
Zärtlich umschlang Draco den Liebsten und empfing die Gefühle, die durch seinen Körper schossen.  
Severus presste Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umfasste von vorne Harrys Körper, wobei er auch Dracos Arme mit einbezog.

Zu dritt, lagen sie aneinandergepresst da und gaben sich der Müdigkeit hin.  
Harry schlief schon und obwohl Draco mehr als erregt war, begrüsste er diese Stellung, die ihm die Gewissheit gab, die wahre Liebe gefunden zu haben…  
Nach einem letzten Blick in die vor Lust dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters, flüsterte er seinem Liebsten zu: „Schlaf gut mein Herz. Ich liebe dich.“

Es war nicht zufällig, dass sich der dicke Knoten in seinem Innern, sich gerade diesen Moment aussuchte um sich zu lösen.  
Severus spürte, dass er die Fassung verlor. Zu lange war dieser Moment sein innigster Wunsch gewesen.  
Er ergriff Dracos Hand und verschlang ihre Finger ineinander während Tränen der Erleichterung und der Sehnsucht, seine Wangen hinunter liefen.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Draco. Immer und für alle Zeiten.“  
Und unhörbar für alle fügte er innerlich hinzu: „Und zusammen lieben wir Harry, den wir niemals mehr alleine schlafen lassen werden. Seit heute gehört er zu uns. Ich lasse ihn nicht mehr gehen.

 

*****

 

Harry erwachte mit einem brummenden Schädel und einem schalen Geschmack im Mund.  
Etwas drückte gewaltig auf seine Blase und hinderte ihn daran, sich zu bewegen.  
Langsam öffnete er seine verklebten Augen und stöhnte gleich darauf auf. Die Augen zu öffnen war eine ganz blöde Idee gewesen.  
Das Licht stach direkt in seine Augen und blendete ihn. Sein Kopf schien zu platzen, als er den Schmerz wie Nadelstiche an seinen Schläfen spürte.  
Stöhnend versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.  
Sie waren bei Aberforth und gönnten sich den einen oder anderen Drink. Harry verfluchte augenblicklich seine Naivität, dem Alkohol zugesprochen zu haben, obwohl er es besser wusste. Schliesslich kannte er solche Katerstimmungen. Er war in jungen Jahren mehrmals in Sauforgien verwickelt gewesen, bis er das Trinken einstellte. Eigentlich. Die unbefriedigende Situation seines Beziehungsstatus machte ihn zu einem Opfer der Umstände, der nicht nein sagen konnte zu einem Augenblick des Vergessens. Obwohl… Das stimmte nicht ganz. Nicht die Triade war schuld an seinem Trinkverhalten, sondern es begann schon mit Alexanders Geständnis…

Erst Alexanders Verrat ließen ihn erneut zum Alkohol greifen und überborden.  
Er konnte nicht verheimlichen, dass er nicht gut umzugehen vermochte, wenn es um Probleme in der Beziehung ging. Das zeigte sein Verhalten von Gestern wieder einmal deutlich. Auch wenn er nicht mehr alles klar wusste.

Gestern begann seine Misere schon beim Eintreffen der Ministeriumsverantwortlichen…  
Percy schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein. Stimmt, der Arsch hatte ihn zwingen wollen, dem Ministerium in den Hintern zu kriechen, aber da hatte Percy sich den Falschen ausgesucht…

Noch einmal, versuchte Harry sich aus dem Bett zu befreien.  
Seine Augen waren nun so weit geöffnet, dass sie schemenhafte Schatten wahrnahmen. Zu mehr war er, ohne seine Brille zu tragen, nicht fähig. Und von der wusste er nicht, wo sie lag.  
Auch, wenn er blind wie ein Maulwurf war, von seinen restlichen Sinne konnte man nicht dasselbe sagen. Die arbeiteten umso besser, nachdem das Pochen in seiner Stirn sich dazu entschlossen hatte, auf ein erträgliches Mass zurückzugehen.  
Langsam war er in der Lage, sein Umfeld wahrzunehmen.

Er spürte Hände auf seinem Bauch und ein Bein auf seinem Oberschenkel.  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er mit nicht alleine im Bett lag.  
Draco und Severus, wenn er eine Vermutung anstellen wollte. Lächelnd bemerkte er, dass er nicht in Panik ausbrach bei so viel Nähe.  
Er war nur neugierig, wie er in dieser Situation landen konnte, die ihm ausnahmslos gut gefiel, wie er mit einem Blick auf seine Morgenlatte feststellte, die sich schmerzhaft an seinen Bauch drückte.  
Wenn da nur nicht das Problem seiner übervollen Blase wäre.

Leise, versuchte er sich aus der Umklammerung zu stehlen um nach seiner Brille zu tasten, damit er nach einer Toilette suchen konnte.  
Er erstarrte, als er Severus seufzen hörte, der die Kälte zu spüren schien, die Harrys Weggang verursachte.  
Er suchte auf der Seite auf der Severus lag, nach seiner Brille und wurde fündig.  
Gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, wie die nächste Szene zeigte, die er nur noch mit offenem Mund beobachten konnte. 

Da Severus selbst im Schlaf zu spüren schien, dass er nicht mehr im Bett lag, rutschte der Tränkemeister zu Draco in die Mitte des Bettes, wo sich die beiden innig umschlangen und ihre Körper fest aneinander pressten.  
Harry war mehr als baff, als er das Gebaren der beiden Männer sah, die zu ihm gehörten.  
Sein Schwanz reagierte auf dieses idyllische Bild und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Erregung zu pochen begann.  
Die beiden sahen auch zu erotisch aus, wie sie Körper an Körper aneinander geschmiegt da lagen und Harrys Libido durch die Hölle schickten.

Verzweifelt löste Harry seinen Blick, als seine Blase erneut reklamierte und seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.  
Schnell öffnete er die Tür, hinter der er das Bad vermutete und wurde, zu seiner Erleichterung fündig.  
Während er sich um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse kümmerte, waren die beiden im Bett längst wach geworden, wagten jedoch nicht sich zu rühren, aus Angst, Harry zu vertreiben.  
Sie konnten nicht wissen, wie er auf den Umstand reagierte mit ihnen zusammen im Bett gelegen haben, jetzt, da der Alkohol aus dem Körper geschwemmt war und die Realität sie eingeholte.

Severus wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass sich Harry so wohl zu fühlen schien, dass er nach seiner Brille suchte und das Bad aufsuchte ohne schreiend und zeternd, die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
Er hörte den Helden im Bad fluchen und musste lächeln, als er die Worte verstand, die Harry am frühen Morgen bereits über die Lippen kamen.  
So wie es schien, hatte Harry ein nicht unerhebliches Problem, seine Blase zu leeren, da ihn eine Morgenerektion zu quälen schien und das Wasserlösen verhinderte.

Severus wusste, dies konnte äußerst schmerzhaft sein und wollte schon mit einem Trank helfen, als die Geräusche die aus dem Badezimmer kamen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Er drehte sich mit glänzenden Augen zu Draco hin, der Harrys Geräusche ebenfalls als das erkannte, was es war.  
Der Held schenkte sich selbst Erfüllung aus der Not hinaus, nicht Pinkeln zu können.

Severus schluckte trocken, als seine Gedanken bei Harry weilten, der sich nicht beherrschen konnte und immer lauter wurde.  
„Wir sollten ihm zumindest die Vorzüge eines Stillezaubers nahe bringen“, meinte Draco mit einem Schmunzeln, wurde jedoch von Severus böse angeschaut.  
„Untersteh dich. Solange wir ihn nicht verführen dürfen, lässt du das schön bleiben. Ich will alle seine Emotionen sehen, fühlen und wie in diesem Fall, hören.“

Draco erkannte die Sehnsucht in der Stimme seines Liebsten und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
„Wir lassen Harry nicht mehr gehen. Wir werfen ihn aufs Bett und zeigen ihm, was er an uns hat, wenn er sich auf uns einlässt.“  
So wie Draco seinen Mann kannte, überlegte Severus sogar, ob sie diese nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Worte in Tat umsetzen wollten.

Spielerisch schlug Draco Severus die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Du Lüstling, denkst auch nur an das Eine.“  
„Sag bloß, du denkst nicht ebenfalls daran, Harry ans Bett zu fesseln und ihn mit Haut und Haaren zu verspeisen…“

Lachend liess sich Draco rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und zwinkerte seinem Liebsten verschwörerisch zu. „Ich liebe dich und ich liebe Harry. Im Moment ist es mir völlig egal, wer von euch sich um meine Bedürfnisse kümmert, solange sich jemand überhaupt meines Problems annimmt.“

Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf die Ausbuchtung seiner Hose, die seine riesige Erregung zeigte.  
Severus liess sich nicht zweimal bitten und legte sich sanft auf Draco und küsste den Blonden hingebungsvoll, während er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft schickte.  
Sie waren so in ihr Liebesspiel vertieft, dass sie nicht hörten wie die Tür aufging und sie Harry einen Einblick in die Zukunft gewährten.

Harry stand stumm da und konnte den Blick nicht vom Geschehen loseisen.  
Er sah, wie Severus Draco liebkoste, küsste und seine Hüften nach vorne in Dracos Mitte stieß.  
Diese erotische Szene zeigte die Liebe der beiden zueinander und liess auch Harrys Herz Purzelbäume schlagen.  
Er sollte wirklich und wahrhaftig, dazu gehören? Er sollte diesen beiden Traumkörper, seinen eigenen unvollkommenen Körper gegenüberstellen?  
Er musste lauter geseufzt haben als gedacht, da Dracos Augen sich auf ihn richteten und er sich ein wenig unter Severus hervor bewegte und den Tränkemeister sachte auf Harrys Rückkehr ins Schlafzimmer aufmerksam machte.

Severus war jedoch nicht in der Lage, mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten aufzuhören, da er zu sehr in seiner Gefühlswelt gefangen war.  
Er drehte leicht den Kopf, liess Harry die Emotionen sehen, die in seinem Innern wüteten und streckte wortlos die Hand in seine Richtung.  
Eine einladende Geste, die Harry, zusammen mit dem stechenden und eindringlichen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, vor die Entscheidung stellte, seine Barrieren fallen zu lassen und sich auf die beiden hier und jetzt einzulassen oder den Rückzug anzutreten und sich in die Sicherheit seines Zimmers zu flüchten.

Severus drängte ihn nicht. Die Hand blieb ausgestreckt, der Blick ruhte eindringlich auf dem Helden.  
Auch Draco sah mit verschwommenem Blick zu Harry. Er spürte Severus Zittern, was ihm Schauer über den Körper fließen ließ. Er spürte die Härte, die Erregung, die sich an seinen Körper presste.

Und er sah Harry, dessen Emotionen sich in seinem Gesicht spiegelten. Er sah wie sich Harry straffte und sich Hoffnung auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er zögerlich den ersten Schritt auf das Bett zumachte.  
Er zitterte, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um die dargebotene Hand des Tränkemeisters zu ergreifen und sich in die Geborgenheit der Triade ziehen zu lassen…


	20. Die Triadenfindung

Wellen der Lust schossen durch Harrys Körper, als er von den starken Händen des Tränkemeisters ins Bett gezogen wurde.  
Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er spürte, wie er zwischen den noch warmen Körpern seiner Triadenmitglieder zu liegen kam und die zärtlichen Hände der beiden fühlte, die seinen Körper sanft zu streicheln begannen.

Severus legte seine warmen, vollen Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn innig.  
Harry öffnete wimmernd seinen Mund, um Severus‘ fordernder Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.  
Er spürte, wie sein innerstes elektrisierte, als er die Hände und Lippen auf sich spürte, die seinen Körper liebkosten.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie sich Severus‘ Lippen von den seinen lösten und der Tränkemeister ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Bist du dir wirklich sicher Harry. Willst du uns mit jeder Faser deines Körpers?“  
„Hmm!“, murmelte Harry leidenschaftlich eine Antwort, die alles bedeuten konnte.

„Harry! Das ist wirklich wichtig. Wir wollen uns dir nicht aufdrängen“, machte Severus seinen Standpunkt erneut klar, auch wenn ihm dies seitens Draco einen bösen Blick einbrachte.  
Natürlich wollte Draco nicht mehr aufhören und diesen wunderschönen Körper erforschen.   
Dennoch wollte Severus es aus Harrys Mund hören, dass er die Triade wollte. Dass er bereit für den nächsten Schritt war, der sie mit Sicherheit dazu bringen würde, Sex zu haben.  
Langen, zärtlichen und hingebungsvollen Sex, der sie lange nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen würde. So lange, bis sich die Triade gefestigt hatte.  
Severus Mund wurde wässrig bei der Vorstellung, was sie alles erleben durften.

„Hmm Hmm!“, ertönte Harrys vor Leidenschaft zitternde Stimme, während sich sein Oberkörper aufbäumte, als seine Nippel Bekanntschaft mit Dracos knabbernden Lippen und leckender Zunge machten.  
„Oh! Fuck!“, schrie er gleich darauf laut auf, als ihn das erste Mal diese Triaden-typische Leidenschaft traf.  
„Ich…bin mir…sicher. Sehr sicher sogar… Ahh!“, stöhnte er und drückte sich noch näher an Dracos Lippen.

Severus, der seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten musste, derer er fähig war, beugte sich näher zu Harry hinunter.  
„Bitte sag mir, dass du uns willst und akzeptierst. Bitte… Ich will nicht nur Sex mit dir… Ich will dich ganz… Alles von dir…“

Diese Worte machten auch Draco nachdenklich und er hörte mit seinen Liebkosungen auf, auch wenn er dabei zitterte vor Lust und unterdrückter sexueller Anziehungskraft.  
Beide sahen in die, dunkel verhangenen, grünen Augen ihres Gegenübers und warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort.

Auch Harry schien die Wichtigkeit dieses Moments ins Bewusstsein zu dringen und liess ihn, für einen kurzen Moment, seine Lust vergessen.  
Mühsam schaffte er es, in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu kommen und Severus und Draco mit einem ehrlichen Blick zu betrachten.

Wollte er dies wirklich? War er bereit, sich auf die beiden Plagegeister einzulassen? War es nicht nur sein Schwanz, der nach Erlösung schrie?  
Der Stich, der sich durch sein Herz fraß, als er an den Sex mit den beiden dachte, ließen ihn die Wahrheit erkennen. Er gehörte zu ihnen, so wie die beiden zu ihm gehörten.

„Ich will euch. Möge Gott mir verzeihen, aber ich will euch mit allem, was mein Körper euch zu bieten hat. Mein Herz, meine Sinne, alles an mir, ruft nach euch, sehnt sich nach euch“, stöhnte er verzweifelt, als Schauer um Schauer durch seinen Körper flossen.  
„Ja!“ schrie er frustriert, da er sich nach Dracos zärtlichen Händen sehnte.  
„Ich bin bereit, mich auf die Triade einzulassen, wenn ihr mich wollt und ich nicht nur eine Episode für euch bin, die ihr wegschmeißen könnt, wenn ihr genug von mir habt.“

Eindringlich sah er den beiden, abwechselnd in die glänzenden Augen.  
„Bevor ihr etwas sagt, überlegt es euch gut. Ich bin nicht der einfachste Mensch und wenn ihr mich als euren Partner akzeptiert, kann ich fast schon garantieren, dass ihr in meine Probleme hineingezogen werdet.“

„Ich will deine Probleme… Deine Liebe… Alles, was du verkörperst Harry“, gab ihm Draco die Antwort, die er hören wollte und die seine Gefühle in Aufruhr brachten.  
„Auch ich bin bereit Harry. Wir beide lechzen schon seit Jahren nach dir und verzehren uns beim Gedanken daran, dich zu besitzen, dich zu lieben... Wir wollen alles von dir. Deine Liebe, deinen Körper, deinen Ärger und deine Feinde…  
Bitte Harry! Stoß uns nicht länger von dir.“

Die liebevoll hervorgebrachten Worte klangen wie Musik in Harrys Ohren und liess seine Gefühle überborden, die er den beiden entgegen brachte.  
Langsam liess er sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken, während seine Lippen die alles entscheidenden Worte formten.

„Dann liebt mich mit allem was ihr mir geben könnt, denn ich liebe Euch auch…“  
Der Rest seiner Worte wurde von Dracos Mund geschluckt, der sich hingebungsvoll über seinen Mund hermachte und sich seiner Erregung hingab.  
Severus stöhnte, als er dieses Bild sah. Dieser Moment, auf den er so lange gewartet hatte, wurde endlich Tatsache.

Er war fasziniert von Harrys Reaktion, der sich auf diese Triade einliess und so wie er im Moment agierte, mit allen Sinnen, derer er im Moment habhaft werden konnte.   
Severus widmete sich in der Folge diesem sinnlichen Körper mit allem was er zu bieten hatte.  
Während Draco Harrys Mund plünderte, kümmerten sich Severus Hände um Harrys restliche Körperteile.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei lagen nackt nebeneinander, die Kleider achtlos zu Boden geworfen.

Harrys Stöhnen brachte Severus an den Rand dessen, was er ertrug. Wie gerne würden er oder auch Draco, in diesen allzu willigen Körper stoßen, aber noch war es nicht so weit.  
Sie waren dabei, ihre Körper zu erforschen und sich kennen zu lernen.

Harry bäumte sich auf, als ihn die Berührungen seitens Severus an den Rand eines Orgasmus brachten.  
Er war es nicht gewohnt, so intensiv auf Zärtlichkeiten zu reagieren. Er kannte natürlich sexuelle Wildheit und kam früher öfters in den Genuss von brutaler und schneller Liebe, aber das hier, war etwas völlig anderes.

Severus Berührungen oder Dracos Küsse fühlten sich so gut an. So perfekt und harmonisch.  
Er wollte mehr und er wollte es jetzt. Ihm war klar, dass er die Initiative ergreifen musste, wollte er die beiden zu einer Vereinigung zu dritt animieren.  
Harry stöhnte erregt in Dracos Mund, als sich seine Gedanken verselbständigten und ihn erröten ließen.

Sanft löste er sich aus Dracos und Severus Umklammerung und drückte den Blondhaarigen sanft in die Kissen.  
Er streichelte über Dracos nackte Brust und zog den Tränkemeister näher zu sich heran.  
Über Dracos Körper hinweg, küsste er Severus innig und liess zu, dass sich die Hände des Tränkemeisters ihren Weg, seinen Körper entlang, suchten.   
Auch er blieb nicht untätig und kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um Severus Nöte.  
Harrys Hände verließen ihren Platz auf Dracos Brust und kümmerten sich nun ebenfalls um Severus‘ erogene Zonen.

Von Draco beobachtet, der unter den beiden liegend, einen großartigen Blick auf die Szene über ihm hatte, küsste und streichelte sich Harry Severus‘ Körper hinunter.  
Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der prallen Härte seines Gegenübers abwenden, die stolz und glänzend Abstand und nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte.

Unter Dracos lüsternem Blick senkte Harry seinen Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Zunge schnell die gesamte Länge von Severus‘ Schwanz einmal hinauf und wieder hinunter.  
Er spürte das Zucken welches Severus‘ überkam und ein lautes Wimmern entkam seiner Kehle, als Severus verzweifelt versuchte, seine Lust unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie die nächsten Minuten zeigten, in denen Harry sein ganzes Können unter Beweis stellte.

Severus konnte sich ob Harrys Zärtlichkeiten nicht mehr halten und sank zitternd neben seinem Liebsten aufs Bett.  
Draco, der die Wildheit in den Augen seines Liebhabers sah, kümmerte sich um dessen sinnliche Lippen, währen er es nicht lassen konnte, Harry zuzusehen, der sich immer noch hingebungsvoll um Severus‘ Mitte kümmerte.

Harry verließ seinen Platz und kniete sich zwischen Severus‘ Beine, spreizte sie unendlich langsam, um ein wenig mehr Platz zu bekommen.  
Sanft strich er die Schenkel entlang, was Severus ein unterdrückter Laut entlockte. „Ahahahah, Harry! Was machst du nur mit mir“, kam es aus Severus‘ Mund.  
Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er die Lust in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters hörte.

Sich mit hauchzarten Schmetterlingsküssen in Richtung von Severus‘ Mitte vortastend, spürte er mehr, als dass er es sah, wie Draco sich um Severus‘ Nippel kümmerte.  
Bevor Harry seine Lippen über die Lusttropfen absondernde Eichel von Severus stülpte, sah er schnell zum Blonden hin, der mit sanften Bissen und leichtem saugen, die harten und glänzenden Nippel bearbeitete.

Severus Hände waren im Laken verkrallt, als er diese schöne und qualvolle Tortur über sich ergehen liess.  
Nur sein Keuchen und sein Stöhnen ließen seine Geilheit erkennen, die ein Ausmass angenommen hatte, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er es besaß.

Wie sich Harrys Lippen auf seinem Schwanz anfühlten war unbeschreiblich. Dazu Dracos Lippen an seinen übersensiblen Nippeln…   
Als Harry seine Erektion mit dem Mund verwöhnte und kleine Schluckbewegungen der Tortur folgten, war es mit Severus‘ Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und er stieß mit seiner Hüfte nach oben, um seinen Penis immer tiefer in Harrys geöffneten Mund zu stoßen, was diesen zu ekstatischem Gestöhne verleitete , was wiederum Vibrationen zur Folge hatte, die direkt in Severus Mitte fuhren.

Als er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, schrie er seine Lust hinaus: „Harry… Ich komme… Wenn du nicht aufhö…!“ Zu spät. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, sich aus dem saugenden Mund zu entfernen, als eine Welle des Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrollte und er ein erstes Mal kam.

„Fuck!“, schrie er verzweifelt, als er den immer stärker und intensiver werdenden Orgasmus spürte, der seinen Körper spasmisch zucken liess.  
Harry entließ den halbharten Penis aus seinem Mund, als er nicht mehr Sperma schlucken konnte und ihn ein leichter Würgreflex überkam.

Mit glänzenden Augen sah er dem Tränkemeister zu, der zitternd und wimmern, seinen Schwanz in Händen hielt um noch die letzten Reste seines Spermas aus dem Penis rieb, während sein ganzer Körper unter Spannung zu stehen schien und sich seine Bauchmuskeln ob der Kontraktionen anspannten und das Bild eines Adonis wahr wurde.  
Zumindest in Dracos und Harrys Augen, die beide mit Lust, auf diesen Anblick reagierten.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Merlin Harry, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich dich, in genau diesem Moment, nehmen möchte…“  
Draco küsste Harry innig und schmeckte dabei seinen Severus. Wie sehr ihn dies anmachte, konnte er nicht fassen, als er wild über Harrys Mund herfiel und sich kaum beherrschen konnte, als er den Geschmack seines Severus von Harrys Lippen saugte und hingebungsvoll über die spermaverschmierten Wangen leckte.

Severus beobachtete diese Szene, als er sich von seinem Orgasmus erholte und die erregten Körper seiner Gegenüber anstarrte.  
Dracos Körper kannte er in und auswendig. Er konnte sagen, dass der Blonde es nicht mehr lange aushielt. Auch er war der Erlösung nahe.  
Bei Harry konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen, als er mit seinem Kennerblick über diesen Körper fuhr und den Anblick genoss.

Langsam näherte er sich den beiden um sie in ihrer Lust nicht zu erschrecken und kümmerte sich um die Streicheleinheiten, nach denen beide Körper vor ihm zu lechzen schienen.  
Dracos keuchte auf, als er diese sinnlichen und sanften Hände an seinem Körper fühlte, die ihn liebkosten und streichelten.  
Harry wurde Zeuge eines Blickes, der von der immensen Lust zeugte und ein Vertrauen zeigte, welches er nicht mehr oft zu sehen bekam.

Dieser Anblick liess alle Sorgen augenblicklich von ihm abfallen.   
Es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass er sich mit dem Ministerium auseinandersetzen musste oder die Weasleys, die ihn anprangerten und in Misskredit bringen wollten.  
Nichts war mehr wichtig, nur noch ihre Körper, ihre Sinne und ihre Körperflüssigkeiten, die auf Harry eine alles in den Hintergrund drängende, aphrodisierende Wirkung hatten, dass er alles andere vergaß.

Während er von Draco geküsst wurde, merkte er wie Severus seine Beine leicht anwinkelte und seine Knie nach oben drückte.  
Erregt stöhnten beide auf. Harry, da er wusste was nun kam und Severus, der den Anblick von Harrys Hintern kaum ertrug, als er ihm vertrauensvoll entgegengestreckt wurde.  
Harry konnte, selbst wenn er wollte, nicht mehr zurück. Er war gefangen in seiner Lust, die dringend nach Erlösung schrie und es war ihm im Moment egal wie Severus dies schaffte. Ob leckend, saugend oder penetrierend. Er wollte ganz einfach kommen und seinen Orgasmus in die Welt hinaus schreien.  
Niemals zuvor war er so erregt gewesen.  
Niemals war er in so einer Lage gewesen, zu dritt dem Liebesspiel zu verfallen und es auch noch in dem Ausmass zu genießen.

„Fuck, Severus! Was zum… Ahahah!…“ Die Worte gingen in ein gutturales Stöhnen über, als er Severus‘ Zunge spürte, die sich um seine Öffnung kümmerte.  
Severus leckte sich zwischen Hoden und Anus mit leichtem Druck vorwärts. Sanft strich er über die Rosette und lächelte, als er Harrys Reaktion bemerkte, der wie eine Furie auf diese Zärtlichkeiten reagierte.  
Sachte weitete er die Backen noch etwas weiter und stupste mit der Zunge leicht in Harrys Öffnung.  
Bald schon war dies nicht mehr genug und Harry bettelte nach mehr.   
Die Zunge wurde von einem Finger abgelöst, der zuerst sanft, dann immer schneller in Harry stieß und ihm Lustschreie entlockte, die von Dracos Küssen geschluckt wurden, als er mit seiner Zunge im gleichen Tempo in Harrys Mund stieß, wie Severus‘ Finger Harrys After bearbeitete.

Bald schon konnte Harry nicht mehr und war in seiner Lust gefangen, die ihn alles Denken vergessen liess. Die Triade war dabei, sie aneinander zubinden, auch ohne, dass er das Blatt Papier gelesen und akzeptiert hatte.  
Es war ihnen nur nicht bewusst. 

Die drei waren so damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig Lust und Erfüllung zu schenken, dass sie nicht auf Kleinigkeiten, wie tanzende Lichter achteten, die von wilder Magie zeugten und das Zimmer durchfluteten; oder dass sie das Rütteln und Schütteln der Mauern innerhalb des Schlosses bemerken würden. 

Harrys, Dracos und Severus Stöhnen war weit über ihre vier Wände hinaus zu hören und zwangen die Direktorin, mit einem Schmunzeln, einen Stillezauber anzuwenden, der von Lucius mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.  
Er war so dankbar und glücklich, seinen Sohn und seinen besten Freund endlich am Ziel ihres langen und nicht immer einfachen Weges zu sehen, dass er Tränen der Rührung aus seinen Augen wischen musste, bevor er sich hinsetzte und seiner Frau einen liebevollen Brief schrieb, in dem er ihr von der Triaden-Findung erzählte und wie sehr er sie in genau diesem Augenblick vermisste und sich nach ihr und ihren Zärtlichkeiten sehnte.

Vielleicht lag es am Zauber der Triade; aber es gab viele, die sich genau in diesem Moment der Liebe hingaben, sich neu fanden oder die Liebe vertieften, die sie schon besaßen.  
Es war so ein Tag, an dem viele Monate später ein Babyboom einsetzte und alle sich fragten warum… Warum wurden so viele Kinder zur selben Zeit geboren… 

Severus war, im unterdessen schalldichten Schlafzimmer dabei, seinen Triaden-Mitgliedern Lust zu schenken.  
Er sah aus lustverhangenen Augen auf den vor ihm liegenden Körper.  
Harry stöhnte, als Severus zum wiederholten Mal sein innerer Lustpunkt traf und ihn Sterne sehen liess.

Severus kam in den Genuss, Harrys natürliche Reaktion mit angesehen, als er seine Knie mit den Armen umfasste und sie noch näher zu sich an die Brust zog, damit er seinen Zugang noch mehr öffnen und Severus noch einfacheren Zugang zu seinem Lustpunkt geben konnte.  
Bald schon stieß der Tränkemeister mit drei Finger in Harry, der nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit seinen überbordenden Gefühlen.

„Bitte!“ Ich kann nicht mehr… Fuck! Ich will dass du mich endlich nimmst… Oh, arg Ah!“, schon wieder traf ein Finger Harrys Prostata und liess ihn erschaudern.  
Langsam setzte sich Severus auf und rief nach einem liebevollen Blick in Dracos Richtung, mit stabloser Magie, das Lubricant zu sich.  
Er entnahm der Flasche eine großzügige Menge dieser gleitenden Substanz und verteilte sie auf seiner pulsierenden Härte, sowie auf Harrys geweiteter Öffnung. Schnell stieß er mit drei Fingern noch ein paar Mal in Harry und konnte kaum an sich halten, als ihn die Vorfreude auf das Kommende überkam.

Harrys ungeduldiges: „Jetzt fick mich endlich“, machte alle anderen Überlegungen zunichte und er platzierte sein pochendes Glied an Harrys Eingang. Langsam drückte er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter in diese unglaubliche Enge, das Gesicht Draco zugewandt, der seinen Schwanz in Händen hielt und die langsamen Stoßbewegungen seines Schatzes imitierte.

Alleine dieser Anblick hätte genügt, den Tränkemeister über die Klinge springen zu lassen, wenn er nicht kurz zuvor in den Genuss eines Orgasmus gekommen wäre.  
So schluckte er trocken, streckte seine Hand dem Blonden entgegen und als Draco ihm entgegen kam, verwickelte er diesen süßen Mund in eine Küsserei, während er seinen Schwanz langsam in Harry versenkte.  
Unter seinen halb geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor, sah Harry seine beiden Partner, wie sie sich küssten und Schauer der Erregung zogen über ihn hinweg. Schauer, die ihn zwangen, das Becken zu heben und die Stösse in Empfang zu nehmen, die immer wilder und fordernder wurden.

Immer öfter traf Severus seine Prostata.  
Draco löste den Kuss, als er merkte, wie schnell sie an ihre Grenzen kamen. Es wurde noch viele Vereinigungen brauchen, bevor sich die Triaden-Bindung setzen konnte, das war Draco klar, als er erkannte, wie sehr sie aufeinander reagierten.  
Als der Blonde sah, wie Harry darum flehte, endlich kommen zu dürfen, zeigte er Erbarmen und kümmerte sich um dessen Härte.

Zuerst sanft, dann aber immer wilder und härter wichste Draco Harrys Penis, währen die Prostata von Severus‘ Schwanz malträtiert wurde, bis Harry nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und sich mit einem animalischen Schrei entlud. Seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen und verengten in der Folge seinen After, was auch Severus über die Klippe stieß und er sich tief in Harry ergoss. Er liess seinen Orgasmus ausklingen, indem er immer und immer wieder in Harrys Öffnung stieß, was dessen übersensible Nerven nicht ertrugen und ihn ein weiteres Mal ejakulieren liess.

Draco besah sich dieses Schauspiel mit glitzernden Augen, als er sich immer schneller wichste und sich an der Schwelle seiner eigenen Erlösung befand.  
Severus griff mit beiden Händen nach Draco und hielt ihn davon ab, sich selber zu erlösen.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt, dirigierte er Draco vor sich hin und schob mit unendlichen Geduld, Dracos Erektion in Harrys pulsierende Öffnung.  
Alle drei stöhnten ob dieser lustvollen Geste und konnten nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie mussten sich bewegen.  
Severus rieb seine unterdessen wieder zum Leben erwachte Härte an Dracos Hintern. Über den Rücken seines Liebsten gebeugt, teilte er dessen Backen mit seinen Händen und rieb seinen Penis in der Spalte hin und her, während Draco mit festen Bewegungen in Harrys übersensibles Loch stieß.

Immer schneller und immer härter wurden Dracos Stösse, als er als letzter der Drei, seine Erfüllung fand. Mit einem Aufschrei, der Tote erwecken konnte, schrie er seine Erlösung hinaus, als er seinen Samen in Harry ergoss und stöhnte, als seine eigene Prostata von Severus fähigen Händen gestreichelt wurde.  
Schwer atmend gab er sich dem wundervollen und sättigenden Gefühl hin und erkannte augenblicklich die Befriedigung, die eine Triade beinhalten konnte.

Geschafft ließen sich die drei aufs Bett fallen und schlossen die Augen, die sie kaum noch offen halten konnten.  
Verschwitzt und klebrig, drückten sie ihre Körper aneinander und schliefen, kaum dass ihre Köpfe die Kissen berührten.

 

*****

 

Die Direktorin war einerseits erleichtert, dass sich die Triade so schnell gefunden hatte, wie sie den Geräuschen nach vermutete, sah sich aber mit dem Problem konfrontiert, den Unterricht trotz der Abwesenheit der Drei gestalten zu müssen.

Auch der Minister musste sich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefasst machen, da die Triade sich erst setzen wollte.  
Das hiess, es konnten Tage, wenn nicht Wochen vergehen, bis die drei in der Lage waren das Zimmer zu verlassen und für längere Zeit, die Finger voneinander lassen konnten.  
Zeit, die sie eigentlich nicht hatten, wenn man die vorangegangenen Probleme sah, die Harry in der Winkelgasse verursachte… Nicht zu vergessen, den aufgebrachten Percy Weasley, der mit Sicherheit den Minister schon über Harrys Eskalation informiert hatte und auf Vergeltung aus war.

Minerva setzte sich seufzend an ihren angestammten Platz in der großen Halle und konnte eine klitzekleine Verstimmtheit nicht unterdrücken, die sich ihrer bemächtigte.  
Warum war auch immer sie diejenige sein musste, die Probleme lösen durfte, die sie nicht in Angriff genommen, geschweige denn ausgelöst hatte.  
Sie gönnte den dreien ihr Glück von Herzen und konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Triade Bestand hatte, aber ein klein wenig Mitleid mit sich selbst, musste dennoch sein.

Lucius schien die Gedanken der Direktorin zu erraten. Aufmunternd legte er eine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
„Das wird schon. Wir helfen dir, wo wir nur können. Aus dem Grund hast du ja mich und Horace bis zu den Sommerferien weiter verpflichtet. Wir übernehmen den Unterricht wie gehabt und ich bin mir sicher, dass Olivia ebenfalls in der Lage ist, Harrys Stunden mit zu übernehmen.  
Wir helfen ihr dann später mit dem Packen, wenn sie wegen des Unterrichts ihre persönlichen Angelegenheiten nicht rechtzeitig regeln konnte.“

„Das weiß ich doch Lucius. Der Unterricht ist meine geringste Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr leistet hervorragende Arbeit.  
Es sind die Begebenheiten die das Ministerium betreffen und die auf uns…“ hier unterbrach sie ihre Erklärungen für einen Moment um tief einzuatmen…“ Verzeihung, ich muss mich berichtigen… Die im Moment auf mich zukommen, die bereiten mir Sorgen und vor allem ein ungutes Gefühl.“

Aber auch da, wusste Lucius ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen.  
„Nicht doch Minerva. Fudge ist ein Speichellecker erster Güte. Mit dem werde ich spielend fertig, sollte er wirklich die Frechheit besitzen, sich hier blicken zu lassen.  
Lass mich dem Minister einen Brief schreiben und die Gründe für die Abwesenheit der drei, in einem offiziellen Schreiben, darlegen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird den Wert dieser Triade erkennen. Er wird dir keinen Ärger bereiten, dafür sorge ich.“

Dankbar nickte Minerva ihrem Verteidigungslehrer interimsweise zu, bevor sie aufstand und die lärmende und lachende Kinderschar, die sich zum Frühstück eingefunden hatte, um Aufmerksamkeit bat.  
Die Schüler der vier Häuser sahen gespannt in Richtung Lehrertisch, als die Direktorin mit einer Sonorus-Verstärkten Stimme zu reden begann.

Sie erklärte den Kindern die notwendige Abwesenheit der drei Lehrer und beantwortete natürlich die vielen Fragen, die die Schüler über Triaden hatten, als sie von der Beziehung der drei erfuhren.  
Sie waren daran gewöhnt, dass sich zwei Männer lieben konnten, aber gleich drei auf einmal!  
„Mister Lupin“, wandte sich die Direktorin an Teddy, der sich mit seinen Fragen nicht zurück hielt.  
„Ich rede hier über die Triaden-Findung im Allgemeinen. Wenn sie vertiefte Auskünfte sexueller Natur wünschen, dann bin ich gerne bereit, sie nach der regulären Unterrichtszeit darüber in einem privaten Gespräch aufzuklären. Das gilt übrigens für alle Schüler, deren Neugierde groß genug ist und die in einem Alter sind, in denen sie sich für eine Partnerschaft reif genug fühlen.“

Minerva wollte den Jüngeren keine Angst machen, fand es aber wichtig, sie altersgerecht über die sexuellen Komponenten aufzuklären. Bei den meisten reichte es, die Fragen zu beantworten, die sie stellten.  
Den jüngeren Kindern war es so oder so äußerst Peinlich und wollten nicht überfordert werden. Sie hielten sich verlegen zurück.  
Die älteren waren natürlich mehr als neugierig und versuchten während der nächsten Stunden herauszubekommen, ob ihre drei Lehrer im Moment in ihrem Zimmer mit sexuellen Handlungen beschäftigt waren.

Dank Minerva kam niemand in den Genuss der Schreie oder dem Stöhnen, da der Stille-Zauber, mit dem sie die Kammer geschützt hatte hielt und sich nicht von den Schülern lösen liess, auch wenn sie es immer wieder versuchten.  
Enttäuscht mussten die Schüler einsehen, dass nichts zu machen war und stellten ihre Fragen dem Mann, den sie nach Draco am liebsten mochten. 

Lucius liess sich nicht lumpen und beantwortete recht freizügig die gestellten Fragen. Er war Draco gegenüber schon immer offen mit der Sexualität umgegangen. So hielt er es auch bei seinen Schülern.  
Wenn sie alt genug waren, Fragen zu stellen, dann waren sie auch alt genug, die Fragen ehrlich beantwortet zu bekommen.

 

Von alldem bekam die Triade nichts mit. Sie schliefen, bis sich ihre Magie regeneriert und die leeren Speicher der drei wieder aufgefüllt waren.


	21. Erinnerungen

Severus erwachte und fand sich in einer ungemütlichen Stellung, die er jedoch noch so gerne länger ertragen hätte, wenn ihm seine Blase nicht mit aller Deutlichkeit aufzeigen würde, dass es seit Stunden Zeit war, aufzustehen. Auch sein Magen meldete sich mit aller Kraft und knurrte vor lauter Hunger.

Sanft löste er seinen Arm, der unter Harrys Schultern lag und versuchte das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. Die Triade wollte sich natürlich nicht von seinen Mitgliedern lösen. Egal was seine Blase dazu zu sagen hatte.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Arm zu befreien, schob er Dracos Bein, welches über seiner Hüfte lag, vorsichtig beiseite und robbte in der Mitte des Bettes nach vorne in der Hoffnung auf diesem Weg das Bett verlassen zu können ohne die beiden zu wecken.  
Es fühlte sich augenblicklich kalt und einsam an, als er im Badezimmer seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse erledigte und getrennt von seinen Triaden Mitgliedern war.

Und obwohl er den Geruch ihrer sexuellen Leidenschaft über alle Massen liebte, überdeckte doch ein leichter Schweissgeruch die aphrodisierende Wirkung.  
Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche, die ihn wach machte, rief er im Wohnzimmer nach einer Hauselfe, die hochrot im Gesicht auftauchte und auf seine Befehle wartete. Er bestellte ein herzhaftes Frühstück für sie alle drei. 

Schnell verschwand die Elfe und hütete sich, den Tränkemeister darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es unterdessen später Nachmittag war und ein Mittagessen die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre.  
Die Kraft ihrer Vereinigung, hatte sie viele Stunden schlafen lassen.   
Severus freute sich auf eine heisse und starke Tasse Kaffee und natürlich auf den gebratenen Speck und die Eier. Die mussten einfach sein.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er betrat neugierig den Raum.  
Ein Schritt der sich lohnte, kam er doch in den Genuss eines erwachenden Harrys, der mit zerzausten Haaren langsam aufsass und wie ein junger Kater, seine Glieder streckte, während er leise seufzte.

Diese erotische Szene wurde von Harry selbst zerstört, als sein Hinterteil Bekanntschaft mit der Bettumrandung machte.  
Sein schmerzerfüllter Ausruf: „Fuck! Mein Arsch brennt wie Feuer!“, trug nicht zu einer romantischen Stimmung bei, sondern veranlasste den Tränkemeister lächelnd an seinen Vorratsschrank zu treten und einen Schmerztrank herauszuholen. 

„Hier! Trink das. Er hilft dir mit Sicherheit.“  
„Du genießt die Situation total. Habe ich Recht Severus?“ Brummend stand Harry auf, griff aber mit einem dankbaren Blick in die Augen des Tränkemeisters, nach dem Trank und leerte ihn in einem Zug.  
Es schüttelte ihn augenblicklich ob des furchtbaren Geschmacks. Nur mit viel Willenskraft, gelang es ihm, seinem Würgereiz zu unterdrücken und seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten.

Tief durch die Nase einatmend, nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, während er vorwurfsvoll in Severus‘ Richtung sah.  
„Warum kannst du nicht endlich einen Trank erfinden, der nicht so unglaublich schrecklich schmeckt. Warum muss dein Gebräu immer nach Schleim und Moder riechen. Das ist so was von ekelhaft.“

„Bitte gern geschehen“, kam die leicht ironische Antwort auf Harrys morgendliche Brummigkeit.  
„Danke für den Schmerztrank, kam es etwas verstätet von Harry, als er sich beschämt ins Badezimmer begab um sich ebenfalls zu duschen.  
In der Zwischenzeit war auch Draco wach geworden und verlangte nach seiner Morgentoilette.  
Kurz darauf sassen sie zu dritt am kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer und ließen sich das Frühstück schmecken, welches die Elfe servierte.

Die drei hatten amüsiert festgestellt, wie fahrig die Bewegungen der Elfe waren, als sie den Kaffee einschenkte.   
Die Situation hatte schon etwas surreales, wie Harry fand, nachdem er wach und ohne Alkohol im Blut, über die Situation nachdachte.  
Die Liebe, die er für die beiden verspürte war ein schönes Gefühl, welches sich in seinem Innern ausbreitete. Eine Wärme, wie er sie weder bei Alexander noch einer seiner früheren Sexualpartnern gefühlt oder wahrgenommen hatte.

Diese beiden waren etwas Besonderes und nahmen nach der kurzen Zeit schon, einen wichtigen Platz in seinem Herzen ein.  
Dennoch machte ihm das Ganze Angst. Große Angst, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Diese Liebe war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, aber sie machte ihn verletzlich und angreifbar.  
Ein Gefühl, welches er seit Voldemorts Fall nie mehr haben wollte. 

Seine Angst schien sich in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, denn Draco legte ihm eine Hand auf den Schenkel und drückte beruhigen zu.  
„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen Harry. Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich die Gefühle gesetzt und normalisiert haben.  
Im Moment bleibt uns keine andere Wahl, als uns ganz auf die Triade einzulassen. Aber deine Gefühle werden mit der Zeit in den Hintergrund treten und dir erlauben, wieder klar zu denken und normal zu agieren.“

„Draco hat Recht Harry. Die starken Gefühle gehen zwar nicht vorbei, aber wir lernen besser damit umzugehen.“  
„Na da bin ich ja beruhigt“, kam der leicht ironische Einwurf seitens Harry, mit dem er die Angst überspielen wollte.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste in Zukunft sogar in der großen Halle vor allen Schülern, über euch herfallen und euch vernaschen…“  
Die bloße Vorstellung liess seine Mitte pulsieren und eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper.

Harry liebte seine Triadenmitglieder wirklich, aber die Angst war im Moment sein zentralstes Problem.  
„Treten die Verlustängste ebenfalls in den Hintergrund oder muss ich nun jeden Tag mit diesem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch herumrennen?“

Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an, während er einen Schluck Kaffee trank um nicht gleich Antworten zu müssen und ihm Zeit zu geben um zu überlegen.  
„Diese Ängste, die du ansprichst… Hast du die zuvor schon gespürt oder erst seit heute Morgen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau…“ Harry überlegte, was nicht einfach war, da er sich der zärtlichen Hände seitens Draco nur zu bewusst war.  
„Ich…Seit Voldemorts ableben nicht mehr, denke ich… Seit der Angst, noch mehr meiner Freunde zu verlieren, hatte ich niemals mehr dieses beklemmende Gefühl in mir.“

„Ich denke, deine Ängste widerspiegeln deine Seele, die noch nicht über den Verrat der Zaubergesellschaft hinweggekommen ist.  
Du versuchst zwar, dir deine Wut und deinen Kummer nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber dich selbst kannst du nicht betrügen.“

„Das ist doch idiotisch. Wenn ich wirklich noch sauer auf euch wäre, dann hätte ich London nicht verlassen um in Hogwarts zu unterrichten.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es so einfach ist Harry“, meinte der Tränkemeister, während er sein Gegenüber genau betrachtete.

„Ich versuche ehrlich zu dir zu sein Harry und dich nicht zu verletzen. Also verzeih, wenn ich nun Dinge sage, die du nicht hören- oder beantworten willst, die ich jedoch für sehr wichtig und relevant halte.  
Es ist nämlich so, dass du dich nicht mit deinen Ängsten, sondern mit deiner Lust herumschlagen solltest im Moment.  
Dass bei dir die Angst im Vordergrund steht, ist ungewöhnlich und bedarf unserer Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn ich dich lieber wieder unter mir im Bett hätte.“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, Harry ein wenig zu triezen, da ihm seine unterdrückten Zuckungen nicht entgangen waren.

Auch Draco wollte viel lieber wieder ins Bett, aber er wollte auch, dass Harry sich wohlfühlte und wenn Reden im Moment wichtiger war, dann würden sie reden. Der Sex lief ihnen schließlich nicht davon.  
Ein letzter Blick in Richtung Schlafzimmer und dann war er mit all seinen Sinnen auf Harry fokussiert der unter den Blicken seiner Partner ganz verlegen wurde.

„Bitte schaut mich nicht so an. Dann kann ich nicht klar denken“, meinte er mit leiser Stimme und sah sich nach seinem Shirt um, um seinen immer noch nackten Oberkörper zu bedecken.  
Die Intimität, die er vorhin fühlte war weg. Die Verlegenheit hatte ihn fest im Griff und wollte, dass er sich hinter seinen Kleidern versteckte.

„Bitte nicht Harry! Ich sehe dich sehr gerne an. Du musst nicht denken, wir hielten dich für schamlos oder so, wenn du dich freizügig gibst. Wir lieben deinen Körper!“ Draco liess seine Hand über Harrys Rücken gleiten und spürte das leichte Zittern seines Gegenübers.

„Wie könnt ihr so einen Körper als schön und liebenswert bezeichnen. Ich bin voller wulstiger Narben und mit Sicherheit nicht schön!“  
Harry war sich immer seiner Narben immer bewusst gewesen hatten ihn jedoch nie zuvor gestört oder ihn davon abgehalten, sich seiner Sexualität hinzugeben.   
Aber heute war er unsicher und verletzlich. Natürlich hatten auch Draco und vor allem Severus Narben. Narben waren in einem Krieg unvermeidlich.  
Er hatte jedoch auch Narben, die nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatten und die waren es, die er unter seinem Shirt zu verstecken suchte.

„Harry, was ist los? Sprich mit uns. Wir wollen dir helfen, mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Oder bereust du unsere Gemeinsame Zeit?“ Severus konnte ein Zittern nicht ganz unterdrücken, als er seine grösste Angst aussprach, die ihn plötzlich überkam.

„Aber nein!“, rief Harry frustriert. Es war ja klar, dass Severus zu diesem Schluss kommen musste, der jedoch nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein konnte.  
„Ich liebe euch! Ich will euch haben und täte nichts lieber, als mich mit euch zusammen auf dem Bett zu wälzen.“

Erleichtert sahen sich Draco und Severus an.  
„Was bedrückt dich dann?“, wagte Draco einen erneuten Vorstoss um Harry zum Sprechen zu animieren.  
„Ich… Meine Vergangenheit und meine Zukunft… Klingt wirr, aber ich habe eine Vergangenheit, die mich zögern lässt und meine Sorge, euch zu verlieren, so real anmuten lässt.   
Ich habe immer alle verloren, die mir etwas bedeuteten. Versteht ihr? Alle die ich jemals liebte, haben mich verlassen oder starben… Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchstehen… Wenn ihr mich verlässt oder wenn einer von euch stirbt oder beide… Wie soll ich damit klar kommen?“

„Harry!“, rief der Tränkemeister zärtlich und zog seinen Liebsten in die Arme. Wir werden dich nie verlassen.“  
„Nein! Niemals!“ rief auch Draco inbrünstig und schloss sich der Umarmung an.  
„Wir gehören zusammen und bleiben auch zusammen. Für immer. Verlass dich darauf. Uns wirst du nicht so schnell wieder los.“

„Auch das weiß ich!“, meinte Harry mit leiser Stimme. Aber was, wenn ihr von meinen Feinden getötet werdet. So wie Voldemort alle meine Freunde tötete. Was wenn euch dasselbe passiert. Wie soll ich mit dieser Angst im Nacken leben können?“

„Du bist nicht alleine. Voldemort war ein Monster. Ein Mann, der so abgrundtief schlecht war, dass er alles andere in den Schatten stellte.  
Aber nichts desto trotz, war er einer der brillantesten Zauberer, den die Welt jemals gesehen hatte.“ Severus machte eine kurze Pause, um zu überlegen, wie er Harry klar machen sollte, dass es Dinge gab, die man nicht kontrollieren konnte und die man Leben nannte. 

„Du kannst dich nicht abschotten, nur weil du Angst vor einer möglichen Bedrohung hast. Das hast du auch beim dunklen Lord nicht getan. Du hattest zwar Angst, aber du standst vor ihm, hast ihm die Stirn geboten und zum Schluss gingst du als Sieger vom Platz.“

„Aber alle die ich liebte, waren tot. Oder so wie Molly es tat, haben sie mich verraten und verlassen… Ron, Hermine, einfach alle die mir etwas bedeuteten.“  
Severus hielt Harry einfach fest und drückte einen Kuss auf dessen Scheitel.  
„Das was ich dir nun sage, hörst du vielleicht nicht so gerne, aber es muss sein.“

„All diese Menschen in der grossen Halle, die dich damals so stark unter Druck setzten, wurden mit Absicht dahin gehend manipuliert dich so zu verletzen, dass dir keine andere Wahl mehr blieb als zu gehen…“  
„Von was redest du Severus. Was meinst du, mit Absicht?“ Harry löste sich von seinem Liebsten und trat einen Schritt zurück.   
Wieder spürte er die Verlustangst, die mit der Umarmung verschwunden gewesen war.

„Bitte Harry. Du musst mir versprechen, dich nicht aufzuregen.“ Eindringlich sah Severus zu Harry und sah aus dem Augenwinkel Dracos entsetzte Mimik, der dies ebenfalls zum ersten Mal hörte.  
„Setzt euch. Ich will euch erzählen, was wir unterdessen alles herausgefunden haben.“

„Wer ist wir?“, wollte Harry wissen, als er sich hinsetzte und neugierig geworden, alles erfahren wollte, was Severus wusste.  
„George Weasley und ich. Wir beide sind schon seit Jahren dabei, herauszufinden, was in der grossen Halle wirklich geschah.“

„George, aber…“ „Bitte hör mir einfach zu und stell deine Fragen später“, bat Severus um ein wenig Geduld.  
„George war nie so wütend, wie er sich bei eurem Wiedersehen gab. Er war wütend, dass du ihn nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hast und liess dich seinen Frust und seine Verletzlichkeit spüren. Du wirst ihn verstehen, wenn du alles gehört hast.“

Severus Blick wurde abwesend, als er in die Vergangenheit eintauchte und Harry seine Sicht der Ereignisse aufzeigte. Alles was passierte, nachdem Harry die große Halle verlassen hatte.

„Damals, als ich von Luna und Poppy gepflegt wurde, war mein einziger Wunsch, dich zu finden um zu sehen ob es dir gut geht.  
Von Luna erfuhr ich, dass Draco mit den Lehrern dabei war, den Riesen und den Acromantula Herr zu werden und die Schutzschilde der Schule zu erneuern.  
Aber auch sie konnte mir nichts über deinen Verbleib mitteilen. Sie war seit Beginn der Schlacht, nicht mehr aus dem Krankenflügel herausgekommen.

Obwohl ich noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt war, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, nachdem die Tränke und Lunas Behandlung mir soweit geholfen hatten, dass ich aufstehen konnte.  
So schnell mein Zustand es zuließ, eilte ich in die Halle die, kaum dass ich eintrat, mir eine Grausamkeit offenbarte, die mich beinahe verzweifeln liess.  
Ich erfuhr, dass man dich fortgejagt hatte und warum.“

Harry konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, als ihn die Erinnerung überkam.  
Auch Severus fiel es schwer, weiter zu sprechen. Zu sehr nagten die Zweifel an ihm, ob es richtig war, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen.   
Aber Aberforth kam ihm in den Sinn. Der Mann hatte ja Recht. Harry verdiente nichts als die Wahrheit. Ob sie ihm nun gefiel oder nicht.

„Ich war so geschockt, als ich Molly immer noch kreischen hörte und die vielen gefallenen Menschen sah, die in der Halle auf ihren Abtransport warteten.  
Ich kniete mich geschockt neben George und sah auf Fred, der aussah, als ob er schlafen würde.  
Flüsternd sprach ich zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Fred, den ich um Beistand bat als ich ihn leise fragte, was in Gottes Namen passiert war. Aber es war natürlich George, der mir antwortete, obwohl seine Stimme vor Trauer immer wieder brach.

Severus war in Gedanken, als er Georges Worte wiedergab:  
<< Sie haben Harry verantwortlich gemacht für Freds Tod und alle Gefallenen die in der Halle lagen. Sie haben gesagt, dass Harry Sie Professor und die Malfoys, allen voran Lucius, verrecken hätte lassen sollen, damit Fred nicht sterben musste. >>

„Du kannst dir vorstellen, was mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, als ich in die Menge sah, die auch mich unter Generalverdacht zu stellen schien.  
Ich sah in vielen Gesichtern den Ekel, mit einem Todesser im selben Raum sein zu müssen. Molly spuckte mir vor die Füsse, als sie mich aufforderte, Fred in Ruhe zu lassen und zu verschwinden.

George war es, der mich verteidigte. Er sagte seiner Familie sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen und führte mich hinaus an die frische Luft, da ich nahe an einem Zusammenbruch war.“  
„Severus!“, flüsterte Harry tränenerstickt.   
„Du musst nicht alles erzählen, wenn es dich zu sehr schmerzt. Ich kann warten…“  
„Nein! Lass es mich zu einem Abschluss bringen. Du musst wissen was geschah, damit deine Seele abschließen kann mit diesem Tag.“

Draco hatte das Bedürfnis seine Lieben zu trösten und presste seine Lippen auf die des Tränkemeisters und drückte gleichzeitig Harrys Hand, der stöhnte ob dieses Anblicks.  
Es sah einfach nur heiß aus…Was der Blonde mit Severus anstellte.  
Die Umstände machten jedoch, dass er augenblicklich ernst wurde, kaum dass Severus weiter sprach, als seine Lippen aus Dracos Fängen entlassen wurden.

„Kaum an der frischen Luft, konnte ich klar denken und auch George, der zuvor vor lauter Trauer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, versuchte in Worte zu fassen was passiert war.  
Er erzählte von dem Gefühl, dich hassen zu müssen, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nicht mehr nennen konnte. Er erzählte mir, dass Molly zu Beginn ihrer Trauer um Fred nur weinte und keinen Gedanken an Rache verschwendete.  
Aber je länger sie weinte und über den toten Körper ihres Sohnes gebeugt da lag, desto wirrer wurden ihre Augen und ihre Wut nahm überhand.

Es war diese Erzählung, die mich stutzig machte. Wie konnte eine Frau, die dich seit Jahren als ihren Sohn ansah, dich dermassen verurteilen, auch wenn sie um ihren Fred trauerte.  
Und als George dann noch seinen Vater erwähnte und all die anderen, die in der Halle vor Wut geschrien hatten und dich anklagten, da war ich überzeugt, etwas konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen.  
Unterdessen war natürlich so viel Zeit vergangen, dass man nicht mehr nachforschen konnte, was genau passiert war, da die Menschen in der Halle, mit Ausnahme der Weasleys und Miss Granger, sich wieder beruhigt und auf normale Weise um ihren Verlust trauerten.

Ich erbat mir von George seine Erinnerungen und drang zuvor in die Gedanken aller Anwesenden Personen.  
Erstaunlicherweise war ihr Geist vollkommen geöffnet. Alle waren vor Wut und Trauer außer sich und trugen keinen anderen Gedanken in sich, als dich zu verpönen und zu vertreiben.“

„Aber das ist ganz und gar unmöglich…“, begann Draco, wurde jedoch von Severus unterbrochen.  
„Ganz genau. Es ist unmöglich, dass alle Personen zur selben Zeit, dasselbe denken, fühlen und aussprechen.“  
Mitleidig sah Severus zu Harry, der geschockt zuhörte und nicht fassen konnte, was gerade passierte. 

„Die Menschen in der Halle wurden manipuliert und ich werde herausfinden, wer dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen werden muss.“  
„Aber warum?“ Harry sah traurig aus.  
„Warum hat mir jemand so etwas angetan. Und das am Tag nach der Schlacht. Warum nicht früher oder später? Warum gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt? All dies sind Fragen, die du dir stellen solltest Harry. Warum!“

„Zuvor war ja nicht möglich. Sie brauchten dich ja noch um Voldemort zu vernichten“, kam Dracos Einwurf wie aus der Pistole geschossen, was ihm ein böser Blick seitens Severus einbrachte.   
„Ein bisschen mehr Taktgefühl kann nicht schaden Draco. Auch wenn du das offensichtliche aussprichst.“

Entschuldigend sah Draco zu Harry hin, den die direkte Art des Blondhaarigen jedoch nicht zu stören schien.   
„Ist in Ordnung Draco. Ich schaffe das schon.“

„Also, warum direkt nach der Schlacht. Das muss doch geplant gewesen sein. Niemand wusste schliesslich, ob und wie ich überleben würde. Genauso gut hätte auch Voldemort den Sieg davontragen können.“

„Das scheint der wahre Grund zu sein Harry. Wer auch immer dir nach dem Leben trachtete, wartete, ob du den Kampf überleben würdest.  
Ich vermute es waren zu viele Menschen in der Halle, als dass man dich einfach umbringen konnte, oder aber man wollte dich leiden lassen, aus was auch immer für Gründen.   
Es hat ja auch super geklappt. Du warst ganze zehn Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwunden.“

Die ausgestandenen Schmerzen und die Sehnsucht waren klar aus dem letzten Satz des Tränkemeisters heraus zu hören.  
„Ich konnte nicht anders“, flüsterte Harry. „Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr um mich dieser Scheiße zu stellen. Ich war am Ende damals. Und die Menschen in der Halle haben mir den Rest gegeben. Mehr konnte und wollte ich nicht mehr ertragen.“

„Ich mache dir doch keine Vorwürfe Harry. Wenn überhaupt dann mir, weil ich nicht dabei war.“  
„Du hättest ebenfalls nichts ausrichten können Severus. Wenn deine Vermutungen stimmen, dann wärst auch du diesem Zauber zum Opfer gefallen.“  
„Nicht unbedingt!“, meinte der Tränkemeister bestimmt. Du vergisst meine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten. Ich war jahrelang ein Spion und immer auf der Hut. Ich schirmte meinen Geist automatisch zu jeder Tageszeit ab. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das jemals ablegen kann.“

„Außer beim Sex Schatz. Da vergisst du alles!“, versuchte Draco die angespannte Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.  
Das Gehörte musste erst verdaut und akzeptiert werden.  
„Da hast du Recht Draco, aber das tut im Moment nichts zur Sache. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, nicht anwesend gewesen zu sein…“

„Du standst an der Schwelle des Todes Sev!“, schrie Harry plötzlich. „Hör endlich auf, immer für alles die Schuld auf dich zu nehmen. Du hast mir nicht helfen können, da du, um diese Menschen und auch um mich zu retten, von einer Giftschlange angegriffen und gebissen wurdest.   
Du hast genug geopfert, als du da lagst und dich vor Schmerzen krümmtest.“  
Harry konnte die Erinnerung an diesen Moment nur schwer ertragen und musste den Mann vor ihm berühren, um zu sehen, dass er gesund und munter da war.

„Es war für uns alle schwer. Also rede dir keine Schuldgefühle ein. Meine Hassgefühle reichen völlig.“, Harry lächelte unter Tränen, als er das Gesicht seines Gegenübers in die Hände nahm und Severus zärtlich küsste.  
„Hilf mir zu heilen. Du bist es nicht, der Schuldgefühle haben sollte.“

Wie ein ertrinkender küsste Severus Harry zurück und berührte jeden Zentimeter Haut, derer er habhaft werden konnte.  
Während Draco die beiden leidenschaftlich ansah, küssten und streichelten sich die beiden gegenseitig. Es wäre mit Sicherheit nicht dabei geblieben, so wie die Triade erneut auf die Bindung reagierte, wenn nicht eine innere Stärke, Harry die Kraft gab, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

„Wir sollten unser Gespräch zu einem Ende bringen. Das nächste Mal, wenn wir zusammen schlafen, will ich nicht abgelenkt oder unter den Nachwehen des Alkohols stehen. Ich will euch mit allen Sinnen genießen dürfen.“

Severus stöhnte bei der Vorstellung und Draco konnte seine Härte kaum verbergen, als sie sich wieder hinsetzten um ihr Gespräch zu beenden.  
„Was geschah noch und wie gehen wir nun vor“, versuchte Harry ein schnelleres Tempo vorzugeben.  
Severus schmunzelte, als er den abgehakten Atem und der schnell schlagende Puls an Harrys Halsschlagader sah, die von seiner Erregung zeugten.

„Ich bin seit Jahren dabei, an die Erinnerungen der Menschen zu kommen die ich damals mit meinen Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten nur gestreift hatte. George hat mir seine Erinnerungen natürlich zur Verfügung gestellt, aber er hat sich in seiner Trauer nicht um alle Geschehnisse in der großen Halle gekümmert, was nur natürlich war.“

„Ich verstehe nicht. Du warst doch schon in ihren Gedanken…“, hakte Harry nach. Warum noch die Erinnerungen?“  
„Ich will herausfinden, wer wirklich anwesend war. Ich denke es ist uns allen klar, dass ein Mensch oder auch mehrere, für diesen Schlamassel verantwortlich ist.  
Ich hege die Hoffnung, dass ich mit den Erinnerungen das Puzzle zusammensetzen kann.“

„Du meinst, es könnte noch jemand anderes dahinter stecken als Alvin Miller?   
„Ja! Mit Sicherheit. Ich kannte den Jungen, der war niemals dafür verantwortlich. Er war viel zu schwach für so einen komplizierten Zauber. Ich bezweifle, dass er es heute zustande bringen würde, so etwas Komplexes auf die Beine zu stellen. Vielleicht ist er involviert, aber sicherlich ist er nicht der Kopf…“

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir dann meine Erinnerungen geben“, meinte Harry, nachdem er ein paar Mal leer geschluckt hatte.  
„Soweit ich mich erinnere, sah ich mich in der Halle um, bevor ich sie verließ.   
Ich habe all diese anklagenden Blicke nicht mehr ertragen. Ich ging, bevor die Auroren ihre Arbeit beginnen konnten.“  
„Ich hätte dich niemals zwingen können, aber deine Erinnerungen sind mir natürlich mehr als willkommen, wenn du sie mir anvertrauen möchtest.“

„Ich vertraue dir und ich vertraue Draco. Ihr beide sollt meine Erinnerungen sehen.  
Wenn wir dann schon dabei sind, gebe ich euch auch meine Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit. Vielleicht können wir dann abschließen mit der Vergangenheit und endlich leben…“


	22. Emotionen

Emotionen:

Harry sass in der Wiese vor seinem Felsen und starrte auf die Inschrift die er vor Jahren verfasst hatte.  
So viel war geschehen, was er nicht so einfach verarbeiten und abhaken konnte.  
Das mit Abstand beste Ereignis war natürlich ihre Triadenfindung gewesen.

Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie peinlich es ihm gewesen war, als sie endlich nach drei wunderbaren und erotischen Tagen ihr Gemach verließen um sich der Realität zu stellen.  
Es wurde ein sehr spezieller Moment für alle. Die Lehrer, sie selbst, aber auch die Schüler brauchten einen Moment, um sich mit der Situation auseinander zu setzen.

Harry erinnerte sich an die vielen Blicke die zumeist amüsiert oder zumindest zustimmend nickend gewesen waren, aber er sah auch die Schüler, die nicht froh waren, einen Mann verehrt zu haben, der zwar den bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten vernichtete, aber nun in einer Beziehung mit zwei anderen Männern war. Es war halt wirklich eine spezielle Situation.

Harry hörte ihr Geflüster und Getuschel, versuchte aber offen und ehrlich mit allen Fragen und Problemen die auftauchten umzugehen die die Kinder beschäftigten.  
Allen voran befand sich natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, Teddy, der sich nicht zurück hielt mit Fragen und immer wieder wissen wollte, ob er dennoch willkommen war im Grimmauldplatz während der Sommerferien oder ob er zu sehr die Triade durcheinander brachte mit seiner Anwesenheit.   
Es brauchte schon ein ganz feines Gehör, wenn man die Unsicherheit aus den Worten von Teddy Lupin heraushören wollte.

„Bill ist einverstanden, wenn ich und Victory dich näher kennen lernen wollen. Aber natürlich nur wenn wir nicht stören, meinte er anzüglich und kicherte gleichzeitig wie ein kleiner Junge. Es war klar, dass Teddy bald in die Pubertät kam, so wie er sich gab.

„Das heisst korrekterweise, Victory und ich!“, versuchte Harry den Rabauken zumindest ein wenig zu bremsen.

„Bill hat Victory geschrieben, dass er dich ebenfalls gerne Treffen möchte und lässt fragen, ob du deine Einladung, für ein paar Tage, auch auf ihn und Fleur ausweiten würdest, damit wir uns am Grimmauldplatz besser kennen lernen.“, liess sich Teddy nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und redete einfach weiter, als ob er Harrys Kritik nicht gehört hätte.  
Harry liess ihm für einmal seine Unhöflichkeit durchgehen und ging nicht auf Teddys Verhalten ein, obwohl er wusste, früher oder später würde er den Jungen auf seine Manieren aufmerksam machen müssen.

„Natürlich Teddy. Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen Zeit am Grimmauldplatz zu verbringen. Allerdings muss ich mit Mister Nott zuerst klären, wann die Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz fertiggestellt und bezugsbereit sind.   
Für dich war so oder so ein Schlafzimmer eingeplant. Schliesslich möchte ich meinen Patensohn regelmäßig bei mir haben. Du sollst dich zuhause fühlen bei mir.“  
Harry sah Teddy lächelnd an.   
„Wenn du magst, gehen wir beide an einem freien Hogsmade Wochenende deine Zimmereinrichtung besorgen. Habt ihr nicht kurz vor den Sommerferien noch einmal einen Ausflug geplant.“  
„Cool Harry. Kann Victory mitkommen?“, fragte ein aufgeregter Junge mit glänzenden Augen.   
„Wir haben zwei Tage vor Ferienbeginn unser Hogsmade Wochenende.“  
„Natürlich darf deine Freundin mit. Schliesslich wird sie ebenfalls Zeit in diesem Raum verbringen“, meinte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern welches Teddy erröten liess.

„Dann ist es also abgemacht. Wir zwei und Victory gehen Möbel kaufen“, liess Harry seinen Patensohn durchatmen, da er nicht auf seine Verliebtheit mit Victory näher einging. Das war für Teddy noch absolutes Neuland und er wollte nicht mit seinem Patenonkel über diese komischen Gefühle sprechen. Noch nicht. Es reichte, wenn Harry sich so doof verliebt benahm. Da musste er es nicht auch noch sein.

„Allerdings sollten wir nicht in Hogsmade, sondern in der Winkelgasse nach Möbeln suchen. Die Auswahl ist in London bedeutend grösser“, wurde Teddy aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Als Harry noch lautstark verkündete, dass er natürlich die Einwilligung der Direktorin noch einholen müsse.

Doch diese Einwilligung schien nur eine formelle Angelegenheit zu sein, da Harry ja Lehrer war und sicher nach London durfte. Wer sollte es ihm auch verbieten.

„Daher sah Teddy seinen Paten auch nur schelmisch an bevor er das Thema wechselte: „Bekomme ich mein Zimmer schalldicht gehext oder wie löst ihr das Problem eurer Lautstärke!“  
„Hey!“, lachte Harry verlegen auf und spürte wie er errötete.  
„Sei mal nicht so frech. Wie Severus, Draco und ich unsere Probleme lösen niemanden außer uns drei etwas an. Auch nicht freche Patenkinder, die den Mund ganz schön weit aufreißen.“

Harry zerzauste Teddy liebevoll die Haare bevor er ansetzte den Jungen ein wenig zu triezen.  
„Denk immer daran, dass auch du älter wirst und deine Zeit in Zukunft mit Victory oder auch einem anderen Mädchen oder Jungen verbringen möchtest, ohne einen Patenonkel daneben stehen zu haben, der anzügliche Bemerkungen über dein Liebesleben macht.“

„Man darf sich doch wohl wundern, warum Mister Malfoy! Professor Malfoys Vater, meine ich damit… Warum der immer so abwesend lächelnd vor eurer Tür stand und lauschte, auch wenn er es nicht schaffte, die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen, die Professor McGonagall um euer Zimmer herum errichtet hatte.“  
Teddy konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Wir haben es alle versucht“, versuchte er durch sein Lachen hindurch seinem Paten die letzten Tage zu erklären.  
„Aber Professor McGonagalls Zauber hielten stand. Ich kann dir sagen, die Direktorin hat ganz schön geschwitzt, da sie immer kontrollierte ob auch wirklich keiner von uns es schaffte, die Schilde um eure Wohnung zu senken. Sie war so was von wütend, ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, wie oft sie uns Schüler abgemahnt hat. Aber wir waren natürlich neugierig. Schliesslich ist diese Situation auch für uns neu und wir sind neugierig und wollen alles wissen.“

„Ihr Racker seid noch nicht alt genug, um alles zu wissen!“, meinte Harry der trotz seiner Verlegenheit lachen musste über den Eifer, den die Kinder an den Tag legten, um herauszubekommen, wie eine Triade funktionierte.  
„Himmel, es reicht, wenn alle Vermutungen anstellen, was alles passiert zwischen uns drei.“  
Harry redete mehr zu sich selbst, aber Teddy sog jedes Wort auf, um ja keine Neuigkeit zu verpassen.  
„Macht ihr das zu Hause bei euren Eltern auch?“, interessiert sah Harry zu Teddy, der verlegen den Blick senkte als er antwortete: „Natürlich versuchen wir die Eltern oder wie in meinem Fall die Adoptiveltern, zu erwischen. Hast du das nie getan?“  
Harry lachte alleine bei der Vorstellung, Petunia und Vernon beim Sex zu erwischen.  
„Nein Teddy!“, lachte er dem Jungen ins Gesicht.   
„Mich schaudert alleine bei der Vorstellung.“

 

„Professor Potter!“, hallte die Stimme eines Schülers laut durch den Gang.  
„Darf ich Sie um einen kleinen Moment Ihrer Zeit bitten?“ Wir Ravenclaws möchten Ihnen gratulieren und Ihnen ein kleines Präsent überreichen, zu Ihrer Bindung mit den Professoren Malfoy und Snape!“

„Hey Michael. Du kannst die drei doch nicht einfach in den Ravenclaw Turm entführen. Wir Gryffs hatten nämlich dasselbe vor. Ich war nur die Ablenkung, damit das Fest vorbereitet werden kann.  
Victory ist in dem Moment bei den Slytherins um Professor Snape zu holen und um Professor Malfoy, kümmert sich Professor Stone, die uns bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen hat.“

Harry sah gerührt zu seinen Schülern und war den Tränen nahe. Die Kinder waren super. Wie offen und ehrlich sie mit dieser, nicht alltäglichen Situation umgingen, damit sie die Triade kennen lernten und sich an sie gewöhnen konnten, war einfach unglaublich.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir alle so tun, als ob ich nichts davon weiss. Ich drehe mich jetzt um und gehe zurück in meine Gemächer.   
Ihr zwei, koordiniert die vier Häuser und wenn ihr bereit seid, dann schickt Professor Stone, um uns drei zu holen.“

Harry rief seinen Patronus, der die beiden Jungs mit offenem Mund dastehen liessen und informierte auf diesem Weg seine Partner.  
Teddy sah dem Hirsch noch lange nach, bevor er sich zu seinem Paten umdrehte.  
„Zeigst du mir, wie ich auch einen Patronus erschaffen kann?“

Harry schluckte und sah Teddy mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Weißt du, dass es dein Vater war, der mir den Patronuszauber beibrachte?“ Harry schluckte um den Kloß im Hals loszuwerden, bevor er meinte:  
„Es erscheint mir logisch, dass ich es bin der dir den Zauber zeigt. Es ist mir eine Ehre; Ihnen Mister Lupin, einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit zu zeigen!“

„Was meinst du damit?“, wollte Teddy wissen.  
„Du erfährst viel, wenn du deinen gestaltlichen Patronus siehst. Er zeigt die Liebe zu den Eltern oder ein anderes starkes Gefühl in dir. Sei also gespannt, was dir dein Patronus für eine Vergangenheit zeigt.“

Michael verabschiedete sich von den beiden, um die Ravenclaws zu informieren und Mrs Stone um Hilfe zu bitten, das Fest in die große Halle zu verlegen.  
„Bis dann Michael. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann wende dich ruhig an Teddy. Dank seiner Karte weiss er vieles hier, was dem Rest der Schüler verborgen bleibt.“  
„Woher weißt du das nun wieder?“, wollte Teddy von seinem Paten wissen.  
„Mach niemals den Fehler, mich zu unterschätzen Teddy. Ich weiß wer deine Onkel sind.“  
Harry lachte, als er das Entsetzen in den Augen des Jungen sah.  
„Beruhige dich, ich habe nicht vor, Bill oder der Rektorin von deiner Karte zu erzählen.  
George hat sie gemacht nicht?“  
„Ja, aber du darfst Bill gegenüber niemals erwähnen, dass ich eine solche Karte besitze. Bill hat George schwören lassen, mir keine zu machen.  
Aber wann macht Onkel George einmal das, was man ihm sagt.“

Harry versuchte zumindest ein strenges Gesicht aufzusetzen, als er den Lehrer hervorkehrte.  
„Solange du nicht nach Sperrstunde draußen auf den Fluren herumlungerst und Blödsinn planst, solange bist du und deine Karte, vor mir Sicher.   
Alle andere Streiche werden separat bestraft, solltest du über die Stränge schlagen.“

Severus Patronus, unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden.   
Severus‘ Hirschkuh sprach mit der Stimme des Tränkemeisters, als sie die Antwort Harry entgegen röhrte.  
Es war ein komisches Bild, welches Harry zum Lachen brachte.

„Mein Zeichen, einen Abgang zu machen“, meinte Teddy und verabschiedete sich in Richtung grosse Halle um die Verlobungsfeier, wie er meinte, vorzubereiten.  
Harry schlenderte langsam in seine Unterkunft.  
Vor seinen ineinander verschlungenen Schlangen blieb er stehen und schmunzelte, als er Salazar hinter sich hörte, der sich mal wieder aufregte, dass die Schlangen so schwerfällig reagierten, bis sie Harry einließen.

„Das ist wirklich nett von ihnen Salazar!“, rief Harry über die Schulter, dem Gründer zu.  
„Aber die Schlangen werden nicht mehr lange dafür zuständig sein.  
Wir haben beschlossen unsere Gemächer magisch zusammenzulegen. Und wir haben einstimmig beschlossen, sie mein Lieber, als Bewachung unserer Räumlichkeiten beizubehalten und auf die Hilfe der Schlangen zu verzichten.“

Mit diesem Seitenhieb an seine Tür, betrat Harry seine Zimmer und wartete auf die Ankunft seiner beiden Partner.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis es klopfte und die Schlangen die Ankunft der beiden zischten.  
Nachdem Harry ihnen allen ein Glas seines besten Elfenweines kredenzt hatte, sprachen sie über ihre zukünftigen Pläne, die sie verwirklichen wollten, während sie auf den Beginn ihres improvisierten Festes warteten.

„Es ist schön, wenn wir einen Teil unserer Zeit im Grimmauldplatz verbringen, da ich Nott wirklich gerne unter die Arme greife, aber Mom erwartet uns ebenfalls eine gewisse Zeit im Manor. Sie reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich mich den ganzen Sommer nicht blicken lasse.“

Harry legte Draco lächelnd die Hand aufs Knie. „Natürlich besuchen wir deine Mutter. Ich muss mich schließlich bei ihr persönlich bedanken, dass sie mich beschützt hat.“  
„Du weißt, dass sie das nicht erwartet. Sie will dich knuddeln und dich umsorgen, wie sie es mit Severus und mir seit Jahren tut.“  
Draco sah beinahe entschuldigend aus, als er weiter sprach: „Sie ist einfach so. Ich versuche ihr bereits seit Jahren beizubringen, dass wir zwei Erwachsene Männer sind, aber sie hört nicht auf diesem Ohr!“

„Geniess es!“, meinte Harry lachend. „Es gibt genügend schlechte Beispiele von Eltern, denen die Kinder egal sind. Also bleib ihr Sohn, auch wenn du nun erwachsen und nicht mehr auf sie angewiesen bist. Sie liebt dich. Das ist ein Geschenk, welches du nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzten solltest.“

„Entschuldige Harry, ich vergaß, dass du deine Eltern nie kennengelernt hast.“  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich kann sie nicht so vermissen, wie ich die Parkhams vermisse, die mir Mutter und Vater in mehr als einer Beziehung ersetzten.“

„Womit wir beim Thema wären“, mischte sich Severus in das Gespräch der beiden.  
„Wann lässt du uns deine Erinnerungen sehen?“  
Severus sah Harry eindringlich an. „Ich will dich nicht drängen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir hilft, mit deiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen.“

Harry ging langsam auf Severus zu, küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich habe mit meinen Muggelverwandten Frieden geschlossen Sev. Meine Angst liegt nicht in der Vergangenheit… Ich hege Bedenken, wie du reagierst, wenn du meine Vergangenheit siehst.   
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Ich will nicht, dass du durchdrehst und einen Fehler begehst.“

„Was erwartet uns Harry, dass du so starke Bedenken hegst. Was kann dich so sehr ängstigen, dass du Severus‘ Gefühlen misstraust?“  
Draco sah eindringlich in die grünen Augen seines Liebsten, der gerade verboten gut aussah, als er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit seine Bedenken, mit vor Emotionen behafteter, rauchiger Stimme äußerste, die Draco augenblicklich in Erregung versetzte und er nichts lieber täte, als Harry ins Bett zu zerren.

„Ich!...“ Harry musste schon nach dem ersten Wort abbrechen. Er konnte die erduldeten Misshandlungen seiner Kindheit nicht in Worte fassen.  
„Ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Ich kann sie euch nur zeigen. Heute! Nach dem Fest der Kinder.“  
Harry sah die beiden bittend an.  
„Lasst mir die Freude und wartet bis nach dem Fest.“  
„Natürlich Harry! Das stand nie zur Diskussion.“ Severus nahm Harry in den Arm und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken.  
„Ich dränge dich nicht! Niemals. Wenn du mir deine Erinnerungen nicht anvertrauen willst, ist es auch in Ordnung. Du sollst dich wohlfühlen und nicht unter Zwang agieren.“

„Ich fühle mich wohl in eurer Gegenwart. Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… Ich kenne dich… Ich will dich nicht rasend vor Wut zu meinen Verwandten eilen sehen um etwas zu tun, was dir schadet. Ich will nicht, dass du meinen Verwandten zu nahe trittst. Wenn du mir das im Vorfeld bei deiner Ehre versprichst, dann zeige ich dir heute noch alles was meine Erinnerungen hergeben.  
Alle bösen Erinnerungen bei meinen Muggelverwandten… Die Misshandlungen durch Umbridge und zum Schluss auch noch meine Erinnerungen an die Schlacht…“

 

So war es dann auch geschehen.  
Sie feierten ihre Triadenfindung zusammen mit den Schülern und den Lehrern und genossen diesen wirklich schönen Moment in vollen Zügen.  
Harry unterhielt sich endlich einmal mit Hagrid, seinen alten Freund aus Kindertagen, der ihn in die Arme schloss und Tränen der Rührung vergoss, als sich Harry wortreich für die lange Abstinenz entschuldigte.

Wenn Harry ehrlich war, so hatte er ein wenig Angst vor Hagrids Reaktion gehabt. Der Riese war viele Jahre aus Harrys Erinnerungen verbannt worden und das schlechte Gewissen breitete sich mit riesen Schritten aus und ließen Harry zögern, seinen alten Freund in seiner alten Hütte zu besuchen.  
Der Wildhüter und Lehrer des Unterrichtsfachs, ‘‘magische Geschöpfe‘‘, besaß aber immer noch das gleich große Herz wie vor der Schlacht und vergab die nicht sehr liebevolle Art seitens Harry.

„Du hattest es nicht leicht Harry. Das hab ich mit Kingsley immer wieder besprochen, der mich als einer der wenigen Personen, regelmäßig besucht.  
Wir sind alle stolz auf dich Harry. Wie du dein Leben meisterst ist wirklich sagenhaft. Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, so lange verschwunden gewesen zu sein.“

Harry war über so viel Lob baff und tätschelte den Arm des Halbriesen.  
„Danke Hagrid. Ich verspreche dir, dich von nun an regelmässiger zu besuchen.“  
„Ist schon gut Jungchen. Ich verstehe dich und freue mich immer, wenn du ein wenig Zeit für einen alten Freund findest.“

Hagrids Freundschaft, die Gratulationen der Schüler, der Elfenwein, die vielen Momente des Glücks, rüttelten an Harrys Gefühlskleid und trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen, die er an der frischen Luft zu vertreiben suchte.  
Natürlich blieb seine Abwesenheit nicht unentdeckt.  
Severus und Draco schlossen sich ihm an, nachdem sie sich von den Feiernden in der Halle verabschiedet hatten und eilten Harry nach, der an der frischen Luft versuchte seinen Kopf zu klären.

So viele wilde Gedanken und Empfindungen schossen durch seinen Kopf. Es war unglaublich, mit welcher Intensität er Gefühle wahrnahm, seit er mit seinen beiden Triadenmitgliedern geschlafen hatte.  
Er spürte die beiden die sich ihm von hinten näherten schon von weitem.   
Um sich keine Blösse zu geben, wischte er sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und räusperte sich ein paar Mal, um die beiden nicht merken zu lassen, wie aufgewühlt er sich tatsächlich fühlte.

Natürlich war es vergebene Liebesmüh.  
Auch Draco und Severus spürten die Bindung und von da her auch die Melancholie, die Harry fühlte.

Severus umarmte ihn, kaum dass er ihn erreichte.  
Draco küsste Harry, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde und Harry… Der brach ob dieser zärtlichen Behandlung zusammen und schluchzte auf.  
Er fühlte sich so dumm, dass er so fühlte und nicht so stark sein konnte, wie gedacht. 

„Scht…!“ flüsterte Severus ihm ins Ohr. „Lass alles raus. Darum sind wir hier. Bei uns kannst du dich gehen lassen. Wir halten die vom Fallen ab. Niemand wird jemals davon erfahren.“  
In der Folge Küssten und Streichelten sie sich abwechslungsweise und gaben sich immer mehr der Süße der Triade hin.  
Im Schutze der heulenden Hütte, deren Geräusche, die Neugierigen fern hielten, gaben sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin.

Der warme Sommer, liess sie die Hüllen schneller fallen lassen, als sie auf zehn zählen konnten.  
Harry stöhnte in Dracos Mund, als er die zärtlichen Hände des Tränkemeisters auf seiner Haut spürte, die langsam seinen Po umfassten und zu kneten begannen, während sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinem Nacken landeten.

Draco entliess seine Zunge und küsste sich die Vorderseite von Harrys Körper hinunter.  
Zärtlich blies er auf die harten, nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Nippel, bevor er sie zwischen die Zähne nahm und leicht hinein biss und sich am Schaudern erfreute, das durch Harrys Körper schoss, als Draco zu saugen und lecken begann.

Dracos eigene Erregung pochte und schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit, genauso wie Severus‘, dessen Glied eine stattliche Grösse angenommen hatte und Feuchtigkeit aus seiner Eichel tropfend seinen Schaft hinunter lief.  
Er presste sein Glied fest an Harrys Hintern und rieb sich ekstatisch an seinem Liebsten, der beschloss, nach einem Blick auf Dracos Härte, sich um die Bedürfnisse des Blondhaarigen zu kümmern.

Harry löste sich für einen Moment von seinen Partnern, die sich gegenseitig in den Arm nahmen und sich liebkosten, während sie Harry beobachteten, der nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, vor ihnen auf dem Boden herumkniete und ihre Umhänge versuchte in ein angenehmes Liegebett umzuwandeln.

Severus lächelte, als er seinen Liebsten auf den Knien herumrutschen sah, den erigierten Penis tropfend und steil abstehend, die Lippen geschwollen als ob sie darauf warteten geküsst zu werden.  
„Du warst eindeutig zu lange bei den Muggeln… Verzeih mir… In der nichtmagischen Welt“, berichtigte er sich schnell, da er wusste, wie sehr Harry das Wort Muggel verabscheute.

Unter Harrys erstauntem Blick, verwandelte er den Boden in eine flauschig weiche Matte, die ihnen genug Bequemlichkeit bot, um sich ihrer Liebe hinzugeben. Gleichzeitig verschloss er ihr Umfeld mit einem Antiaufspürzauber und setzte sich abwartend auf die Umhänge, sein pochendes Glied seinen Partnern entgegengestreckt, die Hände neben sich auf dem Boden festgekrallt. 

Diese Einladung konnte Draco nicht ignorieren und kümmerte sich in der Folge um Severus‘ nicht unerhebliches Problem.  
Er küsste sich den harten und glänzenden Schaft hinunter und massierte mit der rechten Hand, die schweren Hoden, die dunkelviolett und prall gefüllt nach Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln schienen.  
Severus stöhnte auf, als er aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen Harry beobachtete, der sich hinter Draco begab und begann die Backen seines Pos zu kneten und immer wieder mit dem Finger sanft über die Rosette zu streifen.

Da er kein Lubricant dabei hatte, versuchte er den nonverbalen Zauber, der die Hand automatisch mit einer Gleitflüssigkeit überzog und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, seinen Liebsten sanft zu weiten.  
Draco stöhnte auf, Severus Glied im Mund, als Harry mit einem Finger in seine Öffnung stieß.  
Harry kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um Draco, der bald schon als wimmerndes Wesen vor ihm war und sich kaum noch auf Severus konzentrieren konnte, da Harry unterdessen mit einer Genauigkeit seinen Lustpunkt traf, dass Draco glaubte sterben zu müssen, wenn er nicht sofort Harrys Härte in sich spürte.

„Harry bitte!“, wimmerte er und stiess sein Becken zurück, um dessen Finger noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.  
Harry war selbst der Erlösung nahe, als er die Finger aus Draco herauszog, den nonverbalen Zauber auf sein Glied ausdehnte, bevor er ein, zwei Mal die ganze Länge seines Schwanzes hoch und runter fuhr, um sicher zu gehen, das alles schön geschmeidig war. 

Draco wimmerte leise vor Lust und unterdrücktem Schmerz, der unweigerlich kam, wenn ein Glied den äußersten Muskelring durchstieß.   
Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, damit der leichte Schmerz und das Brennen, dem Gefühl des Gefüllt sein und dem Drang sich der Härte seines Liebsten entgegenzupressen, abgelöst wurde.

Severus stöhnte ebenfalls, als er dem Blondhaarigen ins schmerzverzerrte Gesicht sah welches gleich darauf von einem Schleier der Lust abgelöst und nachdem Harry sein Glied ganz in Draco versenkt hatte, in ein unglaublich gutturales Knurren und Stöhnen überging, welches alle drei augenblicklich in ihrer Lust gefangen hielt.

Harry stieß von hinten, in den auf allen Vieren befindlichen Draco, der bei jedem Stoß stöhnte, und wimmernde Laute von sich gab, während sein Penis, der vor kurzem noch wegen der Schmerzen erschlafft war, erneut zum Leben erwachte.  
Blut rauschte durch Dracos Körper, als er Harrys Stösse abfederte und nach einiger Zeit wieder in der Lage war, sich um Severus‘ Glied zu kümmern, das vor ihm glänzte und darauf wartete liebkost zu werden.

Severus kniete vor dem Blonden und stieß seinen Schwanz in Dracos Mund, dessen Wimmern und Stöhnen Vibrationen durch Severus‘ Härte leiteten und den Tränkemeister an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieben.

Harry stieß immer schneller und tiefer zu, was ihn recht schnell an die Grenzen seines Orgasmus brachte.  
Als er spürte, wie nahe er der Erlösung war, griff er nach Dracos Schwanz und wichste die pochende Härte, bis sich Draco um ihn herum zusammenzog, als er laut aufschreiend kam.  
Die Enge, die Harrys Schwanz beinahe schmerzlich quetschte war der letzte Rest den es brauchte, um auch ihn explodieren zu lassen und sich tief in Draco zu ergießen.

Harry sah Severus‘ Zucken, als er seinen Schwanz aus Dracos Mund entfernte und sich in schneller Folge Wichste, bis auch er aufbäumend über seine Hand kam und sein Erbe auf dem Boden verteilte.

Sich gegenseitig noch küssend und streichelnd, die Nachwehen ihrer Orgasmen ausklingen zu lassen lagen sie da, bis sich ihr Herzschlag wieder normalisiert hatte, bevor Harry sich aufraffte, seine Kleider überzog und mit leiser Stimme zu den Beiden meinte:   
„Ich liess meine Erinnerung in deinem Büro Severus. Direkt neben deinem Denkarium. Bitte seht sie euch an, wann immer ihr bereit dazu seid.   
Ich spaziere ein wenig auf den Ländereien umher, damit ich meinen Kopf klar bekomme.“

Nach einem letzten innigen Kuss, zuerst an Severus‘, dann an Dracos Adresse, verließ Harry die beiden und lief in Gedanken versunken zu seinem Felsen, wo er in die Knie sank und einfach an die letzten Stunden, Monate und zuletzt die Erinnerungen all der Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte, dachte. All die schlechten, aber auch die guten Ereignisse schossen in Sekundenbruchteilen durch seinen Kopf.  
Ein banger Blick in Richtung Schloss geworfen, wo seine Partner hoffentlich mit seinen Erinnerungen beschäftigt waren.  
Harry hoffte, dass ihre Liebe auch dies überstehen konnte und wartete auf die Reaktionen der beiden, die bald kommen würden…


	23. Denkarium

„Bitte Onkel Vernon, ich will auch ganz brav sein, aber bitte, bitte Sperr mich nicht in den Keller.“  
Ein kleiner Junge schrie wie am Spieß, als sein Flehen nichts nützte und der Kleine von seinem Onkel, an den Haaren in den Keller gezogen wurde.

Schon die erste Szene, die Harry ihnen zur Verfügung stellte, trieb dem Tränkemeister Tränen in die Augen.  
Auch Draco starrte emotional aufgewühlt auf den weinenden Jungen, der von seinem Onkel schwer Misshandelt wurde.

Sie mussten mitansehen, wie Harry tagelang im Keller angebunden, mit nichts als seinen Lumpen am Körper, die nach kurzer Zeit, mit Urin und anderen Sekreten verdreckt waren, ausharren musste.  
Sie sahen einen leidenden Jungen, der verzweifelt versuchte einen Haushalt zu führen, obwohl er noch viel zu klein war für die schweren Arbeiten.

Sie sahen einen Jungen, der einen jahrelangen Leidensweg ertrug, bis er an seinem elften Geburtstag von Hagrid überrascht und in die Winkelgasse entführt wurde.  
Das Leuchten in den Augen des jungen Harry war zu viel für Severus, der sich beherrschen musste, Harrys Verwandte leben zu lassen.  
Der Drang, in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zu apparieren überkam ihn mit aller Gewalt.  
„Du hast es Harry versprochen Sev“, schluchzte Draco und hielt den verzweifelten Mann zurück, der unbewusst einen Schritt zurück getan hatte.  
Draco kannte ihn zu gut und die Emotionen spiegelten sich klar in seinem wütenden Gesicht.

Severus versuchte ruhig zu werden und sich auf die nachfolgenden Szenen zu konzentrieren.  
Ihm wurde klar, warum Harry am Morgen nach ihrer Bindung auf den Magenschonungs-Trank aufmerksam wurde.  
Die folgenden Erinnerungen handelten allesamt von seinem Leidensweg, nachdem die Schule nach den langen Sommerferien anfing.  
Harry hatte sich dagegen entschieden, ihnen die Schläge und die Brutalität seiner Familie zu zeigen, sondern er stellt sie vor vollendete Tatsachen.  
Er zeigte ihnen seinen Leidensweg, als er versuchte, seine Wunden zu heilen und das Essen wieder zu lernen.  
Es war hart, zu sehen, wie dieser junge Mann sehnsüchtig auf die vielen Speisen starrte und selbst auf einem Stück Brot herumkaute.   
Nach ein paar Tagen behielt er zumindest die Suppe bei sich und erbrach nicht immer alles, was er mühselig versuchte zu essen, während er Ron beobachtete, der alles in sich hineinstopfte und gleichzeitig versuchte zu reden.  
Ein widerlicher Anblick, wie Draco feststellte, bevor die Erinnerung wechselte und ihnen Harry zeigte, wie er an seinem ersten Schultag im Tränkeunterricht sass und mit leuchtenden Augen gespannt nach vorne zu seinem Lehrer sah.

Beschämt sah Severus zu Boden. Er wusste, was die nächste Erinnerung ihm sagen wollte.  
Harry wollte ihn auf die Ungerechtigkeit, die Severus ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte, aufzeigen.  
Draco sah hingegen sich selbst, wie auch er Harry das Leben schwer machte, da er immer alles Sabotierte, was jung Harry braute.

Draco und auch Severus sahen sich mit beklommenen Gesichtsausdruck an und schämten sich zum ersten Mal für ihr Handeln.  
Mit dem Wissen, was Harry alles erdulden musste, damit er nach Hogwarts kam, mutete ihr Gebaren ihm gegenüber noch schrecklicher an.

Sie erfuhren durch Harrys Erinnerungen alles über Sirius, der ihm ein wunderbarer Pate war, bis er starb.  
Sie sahen einen ängstlichen Jungen, der von Peter Pettigrew gefoltert und dazu gezwungen wurde, sein Blut zu geben, damit Lord Voldemort eine feste Gestalt annehmen konnte.   
Sie sahen einen verzweifelten Jungen um sein Überleben kämpfen und zum Schluss siegreich mit Diggorys Leichnam zurückzukehren, wo er von einem falschen Mad Eye Moody weggeschafft und erneut Bedroht wurde.

Der Schock, die Schmerzen, alles war so Real, dass sie mitfühlten, wie Harry sich in diesem Moment fühlte.  
Sie sahen die Szene, als er gerettet wurde und von Minerva, Dumbledore und Severus selbst, über die Zeit im Irrgarten befragt wurde.  
Harrys Blick war gebrochen, als er über Cedric sprach, für dessen Tod er sich immer noch die Schuld gab.

Severus brach es beinahe das Herz, als die Erinnerung verschwand und sie in Harrys fünftes Schuljahr katapultiert wurden, wo er sich mit Anfeindungen, Schuldgefühlen und einer Dolores Umbridge herumschlagen musste kaum, dass die ersten Stunden des neuen Schuljahres begonnen hatte. 

Diesmal wussten sie, wie schwach und krank Harry sich fühlte.   
Sie erfuhren Harrys Sichtweise der richterlichen Anhörung, die stattfand, da er in den Ferien zauberte.  
Severus, den die Arroganz, die Harry damals an den Tag legte, noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, fiel es schwer, zuzugeben, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte, als er damals auf Harry traf, der am Grimmauldplatz auf sein Verfahren wartete.  
Es wäre ihm ein Einfaches gewesen, Harrys Schmerzen, den verkleinerten Magen, einfach alles zu heilen, was den Jungen belastete.

Harry hätte zu ihm kommen können und ihn fragen können, aber ihm war bewusst, dass er mit seinem Verhalten dem Jungen gegenüber, sein Vertrauen nicht genoss.  
So war Harry auch diesmal geschwächt in das neue Jahr gestartet.

Sie sahen einen Harry, der sich im Astronomie Turm die blutende Hand hielt und verzweifelt schluchzte, als er zum wiederholten Male, das Nachsitzen bei der rosa Hexe hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
Sie sahen seinen Blick, als er am Ende des Schuljahres auf die vernarbte Hand sah und deutlich die Worte las, die für immer in seiner Haut eingebrannt waren.  
„Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen.“  
Was für ein Hohn, mit dem Wissen das sie heute teilten.

Dumbledores Tod erschütterte Harry, aber man sah deutlich in seinen Erinnerungen, dass er stärker war, als alle dachten. Die Kraft nach so einem Schicksalsschlag wieder aufzustehen und immer noch an das zu glauben, was Dumbledore ihm eingetrichtert hatte… Dracos Achtung, für den jungen Harry stieg.   
Damals war er der Meinung gewesen, Harry führe sie alle an der Nase herum und kam nur mit Glück, aus seinen selbst kreierten gefährlichen Situationen.  
Wie dämlich er in jungen Jahren doch gewesen war und wie naiv er die Dinge handhabte… Draco schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit.

Harry zeigte ihnen nur ein Bruchteil seines Lebens, das war ihnen klar, aber es reichte, um Harry noch mehr zu lieben, für alles was er für die Zaubergesellschaft tat, obwohl er keine Anerkennung dafür erntete.

Sie kamen an die Stelle, an der Harry Voldemort besiegte, nach einem intensiven Schlagabtausch, den ihn an die Grenzen brachte. Es war klar zu sehen, dass Harry kurz vor dem Kollaps stand.  
Sie sahen, wie er sich müde und mit schleppendem Schritt in die große Halle begab, wo er seine Freunde vermutete.

Severus und auch Draco hielten den Atem an, als sie zu den wichtigen Ereignissen kamen, die Harry ihnen aus seinen Erinnerungen in der großen Halle zeigte.  
Es brach ihnen das Herz, als sie sahen, wie sehr Harry, Remus und Tonks verehrt hatte und wie er wehmütig lächelnd Colin Creevey verabschiedete.

Aber nichts bereitete sie auf diesen Moment vor, den Harry brach.  
Severus kannte ja bereits Georges und auch andere Erinnerungen an diesen Moment, aber nichts war so heftig, wie Harrys Gefühle, die in diesem Moment überbordeten, als er neben Fred in die Knie ging um seine Trauer über den Tod seines Freundes zu bekunden.

Mollys Gekreische, die anklagenden Blicke, die unfairen Anschuldigungen… Harrys Blick der geschockt und ungläubig darauf reagierte.  
Tränen liefen beiden Männern übers Gesicht, als sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven zusammensuchten um den wichtigsten Teil dieser Erinnerungen zu sehen.  
Die Erinnerung, als Harry die Halle verließ und sich intensiv die Gesichter einprägte, die ihn alle anklagend musterten und mit Worten verurteilten.

Sie sahen Molly, Arthur und Ron, der Harry vor die Füsse spuckte und eine weinende Hermine an die Brust zog. Ihr Gesicht war aus diesem Grund nicht zu sehen.  
Sie sahen Ginny, die mit Tränen in den Augen zu Kingsley Shacklebolt starrte, als könnte dieser Mann, ihr den Bruder wieder bringen.

Sie erkannte Alvin Miller, der über seinen Vater gebeugt, mit dem Finger auf Harry zeigte.  
„Dafür büßt du Potter!“, hörten sie Alvins Stimme, bevor Harrys Blick weiterschweifte und den Blick auf die Auroren fiel, die neben Kingsley standen und den Helden ebenfalls wütend ansahen.   
Severus stutzte, als er Elphias Doge erblickte, der ebenfalls anklagend auf Harry zeigte, oder Dädalus Diggel mit der gleichen Geste… Beide sah er zum ersten Mal. Keiner der Anwesenden schienen die beiden zuvor wahrgenommen zu haben.

Harry ging weiter und kam an vielen Menschen vorbei, die er nicht kannte und denen er auch keinen Blick schenkte. Von daher waren diese Gesichter verschwommen und nicht brauchbar.  
Severus würde mühselig die verschiedenen Fakten zusammenfügen müssen, um auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen.

Harrys Augenmerk lag größtenteils bei seinen Freunden und den Auroren, die er nicht verstand. Man sah in Harrys Blick, dass er sich von Ron und Hermine aber auch von Shacklebolt Hilfe erwartet hatte und nicht bekam.

Die Erinnerungen schwenkten nach draußen, wo Harry unter Schock, die vielen Toten sah, die diese Schlacht gefordert hatte.  
Harry blieb stehen und sie sahen ihn ein paar Worte murmeln, die Hände wie zum Gebet gefaltet, bevor sie die Szene sehen durften, wie er dem Felsen die tiefgehenden Worte einbrannte, während er stärker weinte, als jemals zuvor.

Sie erlebten Aberforth, der sich um den jungen Mann kümmerte und sie erlebten Harrys Jahre in der nichtmagischen Welt.  
Sie kannten die Parkhams ja schon. Aber die Erinnerungen die Harry ihnen zeigten, liessen sie dieses Ehepaar lieben.  
Dank diesen Menschen, wurde Harry nicht verbittert.   
Severus nahm sich vor, Alison und Scott auf Knien zu danken, für alles, was sie taten, und wie selbstlos sie Harry halfen.

Mit ihrem Auftauchen in der Universität, endeten die Erinnerungen und sie tauchten aus dem Denkarium und mussten sich erstmal in den Arm nehmen, um sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden.

„Ich fass es nicht, dass er so eine miese Jugend hatte.“, versuchte Draco nach einer Weile, das Erlebte in Worte zu fassen.  
„Ich kann vieles nicht glauben. Wenn ich nicht seine Erinnerungen gesehen hätte, dann würde ich nichts von all dem glauben!“  
Wütend schlug Severus mit der Faust auf den Tisch, auf dem das Denkarium stand und nun leicht zitterte.

„Du kannst es nicht ändern Sev. Wir können es nicht ändern. Aber wir können ihm helfen, zu vergessen und neue, schönere Erinnerungen zu bekommen.  
Seine Zeit in Hogwarts, von der ich immer glaubte, dass er sie genossen hatte, so arrogant wie er sich die ganze Zeit gab.“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, dass er nicht hinter Harrys Fassade geblickt hatte.  
Wenn es einen Jungen gab, den er über Jahre hinweg beobachtet hatte, dann war es Harry gewesen.

„Verdammt Sev. Warum habe ich es nicht bemerkt. Ich meine ich weiß, wie viel Zucker er in den Tee nimmt, dass er Apfeltart liebt und um den Kürbissaft einen großen Bogen macht.  
Ich weiß, dass er in Tränke eine Niete war, weil er seine Messer nicht sauber hielt und ich weiß, dass er sich an die Blitznarbe fasst, wenn er verlegen ist.“

Severus sah erstaunt zu Draco, der so viele Kleinigkeiten noch in Erinnerung hatte, die sich um den Helden der Zauberwelt drehte.  
„Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen Sev. Ich beobachte Harry seit dem Tag unserer Einschulung.  
Daher finde ich es wirklich traurig, dass ich nur auf sein Äußeres gesehen, mich jedoch nie um sein Wohlergehen gekümmert habe.“

„Wir haben beide versagt Draco. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Harry wollte nicht, dass jemand etwas davon erfährt und wir wissen beide, was für ein guter Schauspieler er sein kann.  
Wir kennen Harry heute besser als noch als kleiner Junge.   
Die Vergangenheit können wir nicht mehr ändern, aber wie können darum bemüht sein, ihm der Halt zu sein, den er heute braucht und nie mehr an ihm zweifeln.  
Ich glaube, das war es, was ihn am Meisten verletzte. Dass niemand ihm glaubte, wenn er etwas wusste, was die Zauberwelt wissen sollte, aber nicht wahrhaben wollte und ihn deshalb verleugnete.“

„Ja, und ich komme im vierten Schuljahr auch noch mit diesen‚ ‘‘Potter stinkt‘‘, Anhängern an.“  
Severus musste trotz dem Ernst der Lage lachen.  
„Die schossen den Vogel ab. Das stimmt. Du hast dir mit diesen Anhängern übrigens den Respekt des Lords gesichert.  
Er fand diese Idee unglaublich einfallsreich und dass praktisch die ganze Schule diesen Anhänger ansteckte, machte ihn sogar nachdenklich.“

Severus wurde selbst nachdenklich, als er an diese Zeit dachte. Es stimmte, sogar Voldemort war erstaunt, als er hörte, dass Potter so wenig Unterstützung hatte.  
Als er wieder eine feste Form hatte und Severus erneut die rechte Hand an seiner Seite war,   
erfuhr der Tränkemeister, wie der Lord wirklich über die Zaubergesellschaft dachte.  
Auch er war über die Schnelligkeit, wie die Menschen ihren Helden verpönten erstaunt gewesen.

Sein Credo war immer, dass sie Potter auf ihrer Seite besser behandeln würden und er es fast schon schade fand, diesen kämpferischen jungen Mann töten zu müssen.  
Natürlich war Voldemort später nicht mehr so gut auf Harry zu sprechen, aber zu der Zeit, als er Auferstanden war aus seiner… Was auch immer er war… Da empfand Voldemort echtes Mitleid mit Harry…

 

So viele Dinge hätten sie ändern können.  
„Lass uns Harry suchen. Ich möchte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm zeigen, wie sehr mir alles Leid tut.“  
„Wir werden ihn vergessen lassen Sev. Wir werden es schaffen und die ganze Scheiße aufklären. Wir müssen ganz einfach. Verstehst du! Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue…

Die beiden verließen entschlossen ihre Räumlichkeiten um sich auf die Suche nach Harry zu machen.  
Die Umhänge der beiden bauschten sich, als sie mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck die Gänge der Kerker entlang gingen…


	24. Ereignisse geschehen

„Harry!“, rief Luna schon von weitem, als sie gemeinsam mit Neville den schmalen Weg entlang, auf ihn zu gewatschelt kam.   
Dank ihrer Körperfülle ähnelte ihr Gang, dem einer Ente. Diese anmutenden Schritte waren schon des Öfteren von ihrem Mann belächelt worden und auch Harry musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als er Luna begrüsste.

„Luna! Neville! Schön euch wieder einmal an einem anderen Ort zu treffen, als nur während der Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle.“

„Ja, da musst du dich an der eigenen Nase nehmen Harry! Du warst schließlich damit beschäftigt, dich an deine Triade zu gewöhnen“, scherzte die Blondhaarige und küsste Harry zur Begrüßung auf beide Wangen.  
„Du hast ja Recht Luna. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Freund. Auch Hagrid habe ich einen Besuch versprochen und bin immer noch nicht dazu gekommen.“  
Luna strich ihrem Freund liebevoll eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und tätschelte ihm beruhigend den Arm.

„Hey! Du musst keinen Rekord brechen Harry“, versuchte Neville seinem Freund das schlechte Gewissen zu nehmen.  
„Wir alle haben ein Privatleben. Da ist es normal, dass man sich nicht täglich zu einem Schwätzchen trifft. Außerdem haben wir die Möglichkeit, uns während der Mahlzeiten auszutauschen, auch wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit nichts Tiefgründiges ausdiskutieren.“

„Warum gehen wir Hagrid nicht gemeinsam besuchen. Ich sehe Licht in seiner Hütte. Er sollte also zu Hause sein.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du in deinem Zustand noch da hinunter laufen solltest?“, wollte Harry besorgt wissen.  
„Nicht das dir oder der Kleinen etwas passiert.“

Keine Angst. Poppy meint ich müsse viel spazieren, das würde das Becken stärken. Außerdem fühle ich mich heute grossartig. Also was meint ihr Jungs. Tee und Plätzchen bei Hagrid?“

Harry lachte befreit auf, bei der Erinnerung an Hagrids Backkunst. „Ich empfehle dir, die Kekse die er dir vorsetzt, nicht zu essen. Seine Felsenkekse heißen nicht umsonst so… Nicht dass du dir daran die Zähne ausbeißt.“

„Stimmt, die Felsenkekse! Die hatte ich längst vergessen. Mit diesen schrecklichen Kreationen hat er uns doch immer belohnen wollen, da wir Gryffs die einzigen waren, die in seinem Unterricht aufpassten.“  
Neville schwärmte noch eine Weile über die gute alte Schulzeit, während er seiner Frau, umsichtig die Stufen hinunter half, die zu Hagrids Hütte führten.

Der Halbriese öffnete in dem Moment die Tür, als Harry anklopfen wollte.  
„Hey ihr drei!“, rief er erfreut aus, trat beiseite und liess sie eintreten.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches?“ Hagrid sah lächelnd zu der jungen Frau, die ihn mit ihrem wachen Blick ansah und bis tief in seine Seele zu blicken schien.  
„Das passt wunderbar, dass ihr gerade heute auftaucht. Auch Kingsley ist auf einen Kurzbesuch gekommen.“

„Wir hatten Sehnsucht nach dir. Du warst schon lange nicht mehr in der Halle zu den Mahlzeiten und wir wollten nachsehen, ob es dir gut geht, oder ob wir dir vielleicht helfen können.“  
„Das ist lieb von dir Luna, aber ich habe alles im Griff.  
Harrys Ankunft… Eine Triade als Lehrer an einer renommierten Schule wie Hogwarts, die Gerüchte die man hört, einfach alles was mit dir zu tun hat, beschäftigt mich. Dazu noch die vielen Unterrichtsstunden… Es nahm einfach überhand und liess mich übergangsweise einen Kompromiss suchen, der für alle annehmbar war.

Gut haben wir so eine wunderbare Direktorin bekommen. Sie schaut auf mich, dass ich mich nicht selbst vergesse, während ich versuche, mich um die Tiere und die magischen Wesen im Wald, kümmere.“

„Kingsley!“, begrüsste Harry den Head-Auror mit einem Handschlag.  
„Hat sich Percy wieder beruhigt? Oder schnaubt er immer noch hinter verschlossenen Türen?“  
„Das ist nicht witzig Harry. Percy kann dir in mehr als einer Hinsicht schaden. Er ist nicht umsonst ein Ministeriumsverantwortlicher.   
Man kommt nicht einfach so, in so jungen Jahren schon so weit in der Politik.“

Kingsley sah Harry eindringlich an.  
„Er hat Verbündete Harry. Starke Verbündete…“  
„Die habe ich auch Kings. Ich war bisher nur zu anständig sie zu nutzen oder meine Freunde vorzuschieben.“  
Harry sah gelassen zu dem Auror.

„Bist du Privat oder Geschäftlich hier?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf“, gab Kingsley die Frage zurück, da er nicht antworten wollte.  
Es stimmte, er war im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier um einige Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen.

„Möchte jemand eine Tasse Tee und ein paar Kekse? Ich habe sie gestern frisch gebacken.“  
Neville biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu lachen, aber er schaffte es nicht, eine ernste Miene beizubehalten.  
„Nein Hagrid…“, prustete er hinter vorgehaltener Hand.   
„Tee reicht vollkommen.“ Galant schob er den Stuhl seiner Liebsten zurück und half ihr, sich zu setzen.

„Das war nicht nett“, flüsterte Luna ihrem Mann zu während sie entschuldigend in Hagrids Richtung sah.  
„Falls es dir keine Umstände macht, hätte ich gerne einen Keks.“  
Die gute Luna. Das Lächeln welches über Hagrids Gesicht glitt, entschädigte sie für die Ungeniessbarkeit des Teegebäcks.   
Aber wofür waren sie Zauberer, wenn sie den Keks nicht einfach verschwinden lassen konnten.  
Luna knabberte ein wenig daran herum und liess ihn in einem unbeobachteten Moment ganz einfach verschwinden.

Harry war unterdessen in eine erstere Unterhaltung mit Shacklebolt vertieft, die sich um den bevorstehenden Ball im Ministerium handelte.  
„Harry, du kannst es dir nicht leisten, ihn nicht zu besuchen. Er ist das Highlight vor der langen Sommerpause. Ausserdem wurden der Empfang und der Ball bereits wegen deiner Triadenfindung verschoben.  
Lucius Malfoy war sehr direkt, als er vor ein paar Tagen im Ministerium auftauchte und um eine Unterredung mit Fudge bat.“

Kingsley sah zu Luna und erbat still ihre Unterstützung. Doch sie reagierte mal wieder völlig anders, als von ihr erwartet wurde.  
„Aber natürlich nimmt Harry an diesem Ball teil. Schliesslich muss ja auch noch der Hinterste und Letzte erfahren, dass der Held der Zauberwelt nicht mehr auf dem Markt ist.“

„Luna bitte…!“ Neville starrte geschockt zu seiner Frau hin, die seelenruhig an ihrem Tee nippte.  
„Was? Es stimmt doch. Harry! Wenn du dich jetzt in deine vier Wände zurückziehst und dich nicht öffentlich zu der Triade bekennst, wirst du nur dem Unmut deiner Gegner neue Nahrung geben.  
Der Minister weiß um die Seltenheit einer Triade. Wenn du ihm jetzt den kleinen Finger reichst, dann erteilt er dir das Wohlwollen des Ministeriums. Da kann dann Molly oder auch einer der anderen, die dir nicht wohlgesinnt sind, nichts mehr gegen dich, Draco oder Severus unternehmen.“

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn!“, liess sich Neville wütend vernehmen.  
Die Triade hat Bestand, ob mit oder ohne Ministerium. Fudge hat schließlich Percy geschickt. Nicht Percy hat entschieden nach Hogwarts zu kommen und Drohungen auszusprechen, der Befehl kam von ganz oben.“

„Nein Neville!“, unterbrach Harry die Schimpftiraden seines Freundes.  
„Kingsley hat Recht mit allem was er sagt.  
Fudge ist ein Speichellecker und mit Sicherheit kein Minister, der eigenen Entscheide fällt.  
Er ist seit Jahren unfähig, aber das tut nichts zur Sache.

Er hat mächtige Freunde, die für ihn die Drecksarbeit erledigen und im Hintergrund die Fäden in den Händen halten.  
Du darfst die Umbridge, aber auch den Zaubergamot nicht vergessen. Wenn sie es darauf anlegen, können diese Menschen mir oder den Menschen die mir nahe stehen, schaden.“

„Du machst das schon Harry. Das hast du immer getan. Ich bin so stolz auch dich mein Junge.  
So intelligent und wortgewandt wie du geworden bist… Wer hätte das gedacht, als du als junger Bursche alles versuchtest um die Zauberwelt zu retten.  
Und nun, ist es an uns, dir eine Zukunft zu bieten, damit du hierbleiben und der Zauberwelt deine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stellen kannst.“  
Verlegen sah Harry zu dem Halbriesen. Für Hagrid war es eher ungewöhnlich, dass er so ein Statement abgab, auch wenn er wahre Worte sprach.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen Hagrid. Ich weiss es wirklich zu schätzen.“  
„Das ist nichts, wofür du mir danken musst. Vertrauen verdient man sich, das bekommt man nicht einfach so. Und du hast dir ein schönes Leben verdient.“  
Harry umarmte Hagrid, der diese Geste mit einem Verlegenen Grunzen akzeptierte und gleich darauf in sein riesen Tuch schnäuzte.

„Dennoch ist es wichtig, dass ihr den Empfang und den anschließenden Ball besucht, wenn ihr nicht wegen dem Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse zur Verantwortung gezogen werden wollt. Umbridge verlangt deinen Kopf auf einen silbernen Tablett.“

„Diese Drohung, die Umbridge aussprach, kann mich nicht mehr schocken Kingsley. Sie versucht schon seit Jahren, mich in Misskredit zu bringen und ich weiß nicht wieso.  
Harry sah gespannt zu Kingsley, dessen Körperhaltung angespannt und alles andere als entspannt anmutete.  
Luna, Neville, aber auch Hagrid, der dank seiner Größe nie bequem auf einem Sessel sitzen konnte, wirkten gelöster als Kingsley, der nach Harrys Worten wütend aufsprang.

„Deine Anschuldigungen waren auch nicht die Klügsten, die du wählen konntest, als du die Menschen zum Nachdenken anregen wolltest.“  
Kingsley Shacklebolt redete sich in Rage, als er Harry zu überzeugen suchte.  
„Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass hinter Fudge als erstes Dolores Umbridge steht und sie ein Heer von Helfern aufbieten kann, die ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen…  
Bei aller Liebe und weil wir uns schon viele Jahre kennen, kann ich dir nur den gut gemeinten Rat geben, Fudges Helfershelfer nicht zu unterschätzen.“

„Das werde ich nicht. Aber der Minister kann sich nicht immer heraus halten. Er wird früher oder seinen Standpunkt darlegen müssen. Die Menschen haben ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was für einem Menschen sie die Treue halten.“  
Harry sah weder aufgeregt noch wütend aus. Dennoch war ihm bewusst, dass Fudge ihn zu erpressen versuchte.  
Aber er freute sich auf den Ball oder vielmehr auf die Gespräche, die er vorhatte zu führen.  
Aber am Meisten freute er sich, dass er seiner ehemaligen Peinigerin gegenüberstehen konnte und sie zur Verantwortung gezogen wurde.

Shacklebolt verabschiedete sich kurz darauf und nickte Harry noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er ins Ministerium apparierte.

 

*****

Severus und Draco waren unterdessen auf der Suche nach Harry.  
Sie waren immer noch aufgewühlt und geschockt. Viele hässliche Dinge schwirrten in ihren Köpfen umher und sie erkannten dass sie emotional nicht gefestigt waren sondern ihre Körper viel Lieber in Panik ausbrechen wollten.

Sie erkannten Kingsley, der aus Hagrids Hütte trat und sich dem Apparierplatz. der etwas außerhalb der Schutzmauern von Hogwarts war.  
Shacklebolt hatte nur Zeit für eine schnelle Begrüßung und deutete zu der Hütte.  
„Wenn ihr Harry sucht, der trinkt da drin Tee.“

Draco gelang es nur leicht in die Richtung des Aurors zu nicken, bevor er sich eilends aufmachte, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Harry gut ging.  
Er klopfte gerade an, als Severus ihn einholte und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Draco sah und darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür öffnete.

Harry überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl, als Draco nahe zu ihm trat und flüsterte: „Bitte Harry, lass nicht zu, dass dich deine Vergangenheit hinunterzieht. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich damals nicht aufmerksamer war und erkannte, dass du Hilfe brauchtest…“

„Nicht Draco. Ich habe dir die Erinnerungen nicht gezeigt, damit sie dich mit Schuldgefühlen belasten. Ich will nur, dass ihr versteht, warum ich vor zehn Jahren aus der Zauberwelt flüchtete.  
Deine Worte zeigen, dass ihr verstanden habt.“  
Severus, sah ebenfalls nicht glücklich aus, als er Luna und Neville mit einem kläglichen Lächeln begrüsste, bevor er Hagrid zunickte, der ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Das wird schon wieder Severus. Ich weiß, dass Harry stärker ist, als alle glauben.  
Sieh dir den Jungen doch an. Alles was er ausstrahlt zeugt von Stärke und innerer Zufriedenheit.“  
„Vielleicht, seid wir gebunden sind, aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als die Macht der Triade noch nicht in ihm wütete. Da war er unsicher und voller Selbstzweifel.“

„Hey! Entschuldigt, aber euer Gesprächsthema steht per Zufall hier im Raum.  
Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, dass ihr mir eure Ängste, die mich zu betreffen scheinen, mitteilt, indem ihr mich direkt ansprecht.“

Entschuldigend sah Harry zu Luna.  
„Du musst sie entschuldigen. So wie die beiden sich benehmen ist nicht normal. Ich habe ihnen meine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung gestellt und wie du weißt, sind meine Kindheitserinnerungen nicht die schönsten.“  
Dies hätte er lieber nicht so nachlässig in den Raum geworfen. Eigentlich hatte er die Stimmung auflockern wollen, aber diese Bemühungen verfehlten ihr Ziel bei weitem.  
Severus flippte ganz einfach aus.  
Zuerst wurde er schneeweiß im Gesicht, dann versuchte er zu sprechen und als das nicht ging, begann er zu schreien.

„Wie kannst du diese Dinge bloß auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Du hast mich schwören lassen, diese Muggel, die sich deine Verwandten nennen, leben zu lassen.  
Verstehst du überhaupt, was das für mich bedeutet?  
Ich kann ihnen nicht wehtun. Ich kann sie nicht spüren lassen, wie sehr sie dir Schmerzen zugefügt und wie sehr sie deine Zukunft beeinflussten.  
Ich will sie töten… Wir wollen sie töten“, fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco hinzu, der gleich ihm, mordlustige Gedanken hegte.

Harry trat nahe an seine beiden Triadenmitglieder heran, während er sich von Hagrid und dem Ehepaar Longbottom-Lovegood verabschiedete.  
„Ich denke, dies sind Dinge, die wir unter uns klären sollten.“  
Kaum war er beim Ausgang angelangt, drehte er sich zu Luna hin: „Übrigens! Bevor ich es vergesse, in ein paar Tagen gehe ich mit Teddy einkaufen.  
Vielleicht erlaubst du mir, für die Kleine bereits ein Patengeschenk zu besorgen. Mir würde es gefallen, aber ich weiß, dass es Schwangere gibt, die erst nach der Geburt die Geschenke wollen.“

Fragend sah er in Lunas Gesicht, die verständnisvoll lächelte und stumm nickte.  
Über ein Geschenk für ihre Tochter, war einfacher zu reden, als über die schwierigen Verhältnisse zu plaudern, die Harry früher wie heute, als sein Markenzeichen sah.  
Luna erkannte, dass Harry die Schwierigkeiten anzog, wie die Motten das Licht.

Hagrids Tür schloss sich und Harry lag augenblicklich in den Armen seiner Partner.  
„Niemals mehr Harry. Niemals mehr verlangst du von mir, so ein Versprechen!“  
Severus küsste Harry fordernd, fast schon brutal. Aber er brauchte die Gewissheit, dass Harry in Ordnung war.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich über die Zeit bei meinen Verwandten hinweg bin.   
Die Wunden schmerzen längst nicht mehr. Verstehst du?   
Vernon ist alt und krank und Petunia den lieben langen Tag damit beschäftigt, ihren Mann zu pflegen.“

Harry presste sich so nahe als möglich an diese beiden Körper, die ihn herzten und beschützend hielten.  
„Sie sind bereits genug gestraft. Das Leben selbst lässt nicht zu, dass sie mit ihrer Folter durchkommen. Und nichts, was du an Bestrafungsmethoden anwendest, kommt auch nur Ansatzweise an diese Folter heran.“

Harry wusste er hatte gewonnen, als er Severus sah, dessen Augen wieder warm blickten und nicht fordernd und brutal.  
„Ein gutes hat das Treffen mit Auror Shacklebolt dennoch gebracht.“  
Harry sah gespannt in die Gesichter seiner Gegenüber.

„Wir werden zu einem Empfang mit anschließendem Ball geladen, und ich habe mir erlaubt, Kingsley die Zustimmung für uns alle drei überbringen zu lassen.Der Minister Persönlich wird uns empfangen. Ist das nicht eine große Ehre?“ Die Ironie, die Harry in diese Worte einfließen liess, war nicht zu überhören

Severus sah Harry mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Du wirst noch einmal mein Tod sein. Ein Ball? Ich bitte dich. Nie im Leben…“

„Doch Severus, du wirst mitkommen und du wirst lächeln dabei… Schliesslich gilt es immer noch herauszufinden, was damals geschah und auf einem Ball erfährt man viel, wenn man weiß worauf man achten muss...


	25. Angriff

„Verflucht! Ich war ihm erneut so nahe… Ihn nicht dranzukriegen, ist mehr als ich verkraften kann.“  
Fluchend und zornig hin und her stampfend lief der Fremde in seiner Wohnung in der Winkelgasse hin und her.

Ginerva Weasley, versuchte alles, um ihren Liebhaber auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn ablenken konnte und schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper und flüsterte ihm sinnliche Worte ins Ohr.  
Der Mann hatte für einmal jedoch kein Gehör für Ablenkungen dieser Art. Zuerst wollte er sich abreagieren.

„Er stand vor mir Ginny! Er stand vor mir und dennoch war ich nicht in der Lage, ihn Leiden zu lassen. Es brauchte meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, dem Jungen nicht die Kehle zuzudrücken.  
Ich stand so kurz davor, seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber dann kam mir Molly in den Sinn und es gelang mir, mich zu beherrschen. Im Übrigen ist er meist von Freunden umgeben. Er ist nie alleine unterwegs.

Aber ich erfuhr, dass er bald in die Winkelgasse kommt. Da wird er mir nicht entkommen. Er soll eine erste Lektion bekommen, damit er lernt wie es ist, wenn man keinen Ausweg mehr sieht.  
Ich will dass er leidet, so wie ich leiden musste, als meine Frau mich leiden liess, da ich zuwenig Geld heimbrachte. Ich will, dass er trotz seines vielen Geldes, keine Möglichkeit hat, sich sein Leben angenehm zu gestalten.  
Ich will dass er leidet, bis er nicht mehr kann…. Und erst dann wird er umgebracht…!“

Ginny liess mit keiner Geste erkennen, ob ihr die Brutalität etwas ausmachte, mit der ihr Liebhaber den Tod eines Menschen plante.  
Denn auch sie wusste, dass Harry verdiente, was mit ihm geschah. Der Verräter sollte büßen für den Tod ihres Bruders.

Mit glühenden Augen, versuchte sie erneut, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Liebsten, auf ihren Körper zu lenken.  
Jetzt, nachdem er seine Mätresse soweit hatte, dass sie ihn verstand, kümmerte er sich gerne um seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse.  
Er manipulierte die junge Frau schon lange. Er liebte es, wie einfach es ihm gelang, sie so zu lenken, dass er innert kürzester Zeit ein wehrloses, wimmerndes Etwas vor sich hatte, das darum flehte, hart und fest genommen zu werden.

Seit Jahren war er nur noch dank einer harten Gangart beim Sex in der Lage, seine Erfüllung zu finden.  
Da Ginny Weasley, zumindest vom Alter her, am besten zu ihm und seinen Bedürfnissen passte, liess er dieser jungen Frau seit Jahren keinen freien Willen mehr.  
Sie stand seit mehr als zehn Jahren unter dem Imperius. Angefangen, bereits zu der Zeit, als sie die Freundin des Helden der Zauberwelt war.  
Schon damals fühlte er seine Wut auf Potter, die sich täglich steigerte. Eines führte zum anderen und es eskalierte an dem Tag, als ihn seine Frau ihm das erste Mal drohte ihn zu verlassen, da sie die Gläubiger nicht mehr ertrug, die täglich an ihrer Haustür standen.

Er näherte sich der Rothaarigen an, von Hass zerfressen, um durch sie an Potter heran zu kommen.  
Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sie unter dem Imperius dazu zu bringen, den Jungen zu töten. Doch dann wurde Voldemort stärker und er erfuhr von der Prophezeiung und dass es Harry sein musste, der den dunklen Lord stellen und besiegen sollte.

So war seine Rache auf Eis gelegt, bis der dunkle Lord dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde.  
Er, hatte aber immer noch ein junges Mädchen unter dem Imperius, welches er sich nach Lust und Laune zu Eigen machen konnte.  
Wovor er zuerst noch zurück geschreckt war, wurde bald Tatsache.

 

Von seinem Hass auf Potter zerfressen, machte er das Nächstbeste.  
Er schlief mit Ginny. Oder besser gesagt, er bestieg sie an jedem verfügbaren Ort, zu jeder beliebigen Zeit.  
Der Imperius hielt und er kam zu einer Mätresse die nie forderte sondern immer nur gab.  
Unter dem Fluch entwickelte sie sich zu einer sexhungrigen Bestie, die zu jedem Zeitpunkt bereit für ihn war.

So auch heute, wie er wieder einmal erfreut feststellen konnte, als er sich über ihren Körper hermachte.  
Schnell knöpfte er sich die Hose auf und ohne weitere Vorbereitung, stieß er in sie, nachdem er sie auf den Tisch gesetzt und ihr das Höschen zerrissen und den Rock hochgezogen hatte.

Sie keuchte in Erwartung der Stösse und kam, kaum dass er damit begonnen hatte, in sie zu stoßen.  
Der Unverzeihliche war schuld an diesem Umstand, den Ginny immer und immer wieder kommen liess, kaum dass er nonverbal, den Befehl dazu gab.

Wie ein Wilder stieß er in sie und ihre spasmischen Zuckungen engten ihn ein, dass auch er nicht mehr konnte und sich tief in ihr ergoss.  
Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz und Lust, als er mit der einen Hand, grob ihre Klitoris bearbeitete und mit der anderen ihr schmerzhaft die Brüste massierte, bis sie ein weiteres Mal seinen Penis einengte, was er als Lustgewinn empfand und so seinen Orgasmus ein wenig länger ausklingen lassen konnte.

Gesättigt liess er von ihr ab und knöpfte seine Hose wieder zu.  
„Du wirst herausfinden, wann Potter in der Winkelgasse erwartet wird und mir mitteilen“, gab er ihr einen direkten Befehl, den sie nicht verweigern konnte.  
„Du wirst dich mit Rons Frau treffen und ihr werdet in der Winkelgasse auf Einkaufstour sein an dem Tag, an dem Potter in London ist.   
Rons Frau muss ebenfalls Einhalt geboten werden.  
Wie ich von Arthur erfuhr, hat sie bei deinem Bruder George, im Obergeschoss des Scherzartikelladens, Unterschlupf gefunden.  
Sie ist eine Gefahr, da sie meine Identität kennt. Beseitige die Frau… Beseitige die Kinder… Und bring mir Potter…. Das ist alles, was ich von dir in nächster Zeit erwarte.“

Wie eine Puppe, wischte sich Ginny das Sperma vom Körper, zog ihren Rock hinunter und verließ mit einem glückseligen Lächeln die Wohnung ihres Liebhabers, um ihren Bruder George zu besuchen und ihrer Schwägerin Hermine Mut zu zusprechen. Sie würde versuchen, Hermine dazu zu bringen, ihr wieder zu vertrauen, bevor sie als fürsorgliche Freundin dafür sorgen würde, dass Hermine und die Kinder gemeinsam mit ihr Einkaufen gingen.

Mit einem falschen Lächeln im Gesicht klopfte sie an die Wohnungstür ihres Bruders und wartete darauf, dass er ihr die Tür öffnete.  
George liess seine Schwester ein, erfreut über ihren Sinneswandel. George war ein wenig besorgt über den Zusammenhalt in der Familie und sorgte sich noch mehr über den Gesundheitszustand der Eltern. Dass sich Ginny entschied, normal zu sein und die sinnlose Rache aufgab, freute ihn ungemein.

„Ginny! Schön kommst du wieder einmal zu mir in den Laden“, begann er freudig, wurde jedoch im gleichen Moment unterbrochen:  
„Eigentlich bin ich hier, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Ich habe gehört, dass sie bei dir wohnt?“ Und mit einem Seitenblick in Richtung Gästezimmer… „Sie und die Kinder!“

George sah seine Schwester leicht irritiert an. Etwas wirkte anders an ihr, aber er bekam nicht zu fassen, was es war, das ihn störte.  
„Sie sind alle hier. Und da werden sie auch bleiben. In den Fuchsbau lasse ich weder Hermine noch Rose oder Hugo jemals zurück.   
Nicht solange Mutter und Vater so fehlgeleitet agieren und Ron sich wie ein Idiot benimmt.“

 

*****

 

„Bist du bereit Teddy?“, wollte Harry ein paar Tage nach seinem Treffen mit Shacklebolt wissen und zerzauste dem Jungen, das gerade erst gekämmte Haar.  
„Man Harry! Warum fummelst du immer an meinen Haaren herum. Weißt du überhaupt, wie lange es dauert, bis die endlich das machen, was ich will?“

„Entschuldige! Macht der Gewohnheit. Ich versuche mich zu bessern. Im Übrigen weiß ich genau, wie viel Mühe du hast. Schau dir einmal meine katastrophalen Haare an. Ich versuche schon seit langem eine Frisur zu finden, die mir hilft, dieses Gestrüpp angenehm in Szene zu setzen. Aber bis jetzt, waren alle Versuche, vergebene Liebesmüh.“

Harry sah schmunzelnd zu seinem Patensohn.  
„Ich erinnere mich, dass dein Vater mir erzählte, wie du bereits kurz nach deiner Geburt begonnen hast, deine Haarfarbe zu ändern.  
Du bist doch ein Metamorphmagus, wie deine Mutter. Warum änderst du dein Aussehen nicht einfach?“

„Weil ich es meiner Großmutter versprochen habe. Ich darf meine Fähigkeiten nur außerhalb der Schule anwenden. Das heisst, nur während der Ferien bei uns zu Hause. Unterdessen denke ich noch nicht einmal daran, mich zu verwandeln.

Großmutter meint, dass meine Fähigkeiten ein Geschenk sind und ich sie nicht dazu benutzen darf, meine schulischen Leistungen zu verbessern.  
Professor McGonagall begrüsst das natürlich, da sie mir in Verwandlung sonst nichts beibringen kann.“

Harry sah Victory, mit einiger Verspätung auf sie zu rennen und unterbrach seine Unterredung mit Teddy.  
„Da ist deine Freundin ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, sie will nicht mit.“  
„Du kennst doch Mädchen. Die brauchen immer Ewigkeiten im Bad, bis sie sich schön finden…“

„Teddy! So etwas sagt man nicht laut, so etwas denkt man nur leise“, lachte Harry und foppte seinen Patensohn ein weiteres Mal. Teddy schien jedoch ein wenig geknickt. Er fand es nicht so toll, schon wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein.  
„Irgendwann habe ich den Dreh raus und dann kann ich mich ebenfalls, nett mit Mädchen unterhalten, ohne dass mir so ein Missgeschick passiert.“

„Victory!“ Da bist du endlich“, wandte Teddy sich an seine Freundin, als sie in Hörweite kam und war nicht traurig darüber, das Thema wechseln zu können.  
„Harry und ich warten bereits seit über einer halben Stunde.“  
„Es tut mir leid, aber Professor Snape hat mich länger dabehalten, da ihm das Ergebnis meines letzten Aufsatzes nicht gefiel. Ich muss ihn neu schreiben, bis morgen Früh.“  
Bittend sah sie zu Harry.  
„Professor Potter, könnten nicht sie vielleicht…?“  
„Es tut mir Leid Victory! Aber in dem Fall, sind mir die Hände gebunden.   
Professor Snape lässt sich von mir nicht in seine Unterrichtsmethoden hineinreden. Aber ich mach dir einen anderen Vorschlag.   
Du erledigst deinen Aufsatz und Teddy und ich besorgen dir eine kleine Überraschung, da du ja nun nicht mitkommen kannst. Klingt das zumindest ein klein wenig versöhnlich für dich?“

Harry wusste es war gemein, aber das junge Fräulein versuchte auch in seinem Unterricht immer nur das nötigste zu erledigen und hoffte dem Rest, mit einem Lächeln, zu entgehen.  
Victory, war ein sehr taffes Mädchen, das sich so durchs Leben schummeln wollte.

Er würde Severus sicher nicht in den Rücken fallen und so ein minimalistisches Verhalten billigen.  
„Wenn du fertig bist, mit deiner Strafarbeit, dann… Aber nur dann, gibt es eine  
Überraschung.“  
„Das klingt sehr hart Harry“, mischte sich Teddy ein, der seine Enttäuschung, wieder einmal von seiner Freundin versetzt zu werden, nur schlecht verbergen konnte.

„Aber fair!“ Harry sah ernst zu Teddy, als Victory enttäuscht den Kopf hängen liess und sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte.  
„Victory wusste, dass wir heute in die Winkelgasse wollen. Sie hatte es also in der Hand. Aber wenn man immer erst so kurz vor dem Abgabetermin eine halbherzige Arbeit hin pfuscht, kann es auch mal schiefgehen.“

Auch wenn Teddy es schade fand, dass Victory nun doch nicht mitkommen konnte, sah er ein, dass sie eine Strafe verdiente. Schliesslich sass er stundenlang vor seinem eigenen Aufsatz, nur damit der Professor nichts zu meckern fand.  
Victory opferte gerade mal eine Stunde ihrer Zeit. Gestern Abend, nach dem Abendessen und schluderte ein paar Worte auf ihre Pergamentrolle.  
Viel zu wenige Zentimeter standen auf dem Pergament, als sie fertig war. Das hatte er gestern bereits festgestellt und ihr auch gesagt.

„Teddy! Der Professor misst sicher nicht nach. Das ist reine Taktik, damit ihr alle Panik bekommt und ja genug schreibt.“  
„Nicht Professor Snape. Der weiß, was dreißig Zentimeter sind und wenn du glaubst, er erkennt den Unterschied zwischen dreißig und deinen geschriebenen fünfzehn nicht, dann reklamiere bloß nicht, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe.“

Victory glaubte Teddy nicht und bekam heute die Quittung für ihre Arroganz.  
Von daher passte die Strafe und Teddys Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen, als er sich den gestrigen Tag noch einmal vor Augen führte. Wenn Victory gewollt hätte, wäre sie mit mehr Professionalität an die Sache herangegangen und heute beim Ausflug mit dabei.

Teddy und sein Patenonkel gingen gemeinsam vor die Tore von Hogwarts um in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren, während der Rest der Schüler sich aufmachte um ihr Hogsmade Wochenende zu genießen… Alle außer Victory selbstredend.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die belebte Strasse und hielten vor den verschiedenen Geschäften, die Einrichtungsgegenstände anboten.  
Teddy war überwältigt von der Vielfalt, die sie sahen.  
Harry lächelte etwas wehmütig und fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als er das erste Mal mit Hagrid hier war.

Sie betraten nach Stunden des Suchens, eines der grösseren Kaufhäuser, nachdem Teddy in den Kleineren nicht fündig geworden war.  
Sein Geschmack waren die Antiquitäten auch nicht, da musste er Teddy Recht geben und hoffte, hier modernere Möbel für einen Jungen in Teddys Alter zu finden.

Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen und entdeckten während ihrer Einkaufstour, viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Sie beide liebten Schokolade, fanden weisse Möbel für ein Jugendzimmer besser und waren beide begeistert von den Quidditch-Accessoires die in dem riesigen Möbelhaus angeboten wurden.  
Teddy war zu Beginn ein wenig schüchtern, da er mit seiner Großmutter nie so viel Geld auf einmal ausgeben konnte. Aber Harry nahm ihm dieses Gefühl schnell, als er ihn über seine eigene Kindheit aufklärte.   
Natürlich verschwieg er die Misshandlungen. Aber er zeigte dem Jungen, dass es den Menschen nicht schlechter machte, wenn er weniger Geld zur Verfügung hatte.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, da dein Onkel Ron lange Zeit, mein bester Freund war. Aber er ist das beste Beispiel, was passiert, wenn man sich von Neid und Missgunst leiten lässt.“  
„Ich weiß was du meinst Onkel Harry, aber Tante Hermine war nie so wie Onkel Ron.  
Sie hat immer darauf beharrt, dass die inneren Werte wichtiger seien, als ein gefüllter Geldbeutel. So drückte sie sich zumindest aus.“

„Hermine wuchs in der nichtmagischen Welt auf. Für sie ist es nur natürlich, dass es Reiche und weniger Reiche Menschen gibt. Nur die Zauberer halten sich für etwas Besseres wenn sie Geld, Macht und Ansehen genießen. Dabei kaufen sie diese Macht mit ihren Galleonen. Diese Macht ist nichts Besonderes, da sie nicht verdient wurde.“

Harry sah ernst zu Teddy. „Verstehst du was ich meine?“  
„Natürlich Onkel Harry. Tante Hermine spricht von nichts anderem.“  
Man sah Teddy an, dass er in seinen Erinnerungen bei seiner Tante Hermine war und ihm nicht alles gefiel was sich gerade in seinen Erinnerungen abspielte. Er war öfters brutal und gemein gewesen, wenn seine Tante solche Dinge sagte.

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Teddy lange unter Mollys Einfluss stand und versuchte behutsam herauszufinden, was es mit ihm, Hermine und dem Umstand, im Fuchsbau gelebt zu haben, auf sich hatte.  
„Ich will dich nicht ärgern Teddy, also bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich frage mich bloss immer wieder, wieso Bill, dich und Victory den Launen deiner Großmutter aussetzte und euch nicht vor dieser verbitterten alten Frau beschützt hat. Der Bill, den ich kannte, hätte nicht so leichtsinnig agiert.

Teddy atmete tief ein.  
„Das ist nicht so leicht zu beantworten.“ Bittend sah Teddy zu seinem Patenonkel.  
„Könnten wir vielleicht in ein Wirtshaus einkehren und etwas trinken, während ich versuche zu erklären, warum Bill oder auch Fleur nicht eingriffen.“

Harry sah ein, dass die Möbelabteilung eines Kaufhauses nicht der richtige Ort für eine private Unterredung war und führte den Jungen in ein nahe gelegenes Wirtshaus, das sich ein paar Häuser von Georges Scherzartikelladen entfernt befand. Das passte ihnen ausgezeichnet. Schliesslich wollten sie bei George noch eine Kleinigkeit für Victory besorgen.  
Nachdem ihnen vom Wirt des für Harry Kaffee und für Teddy ein Glas Kürbissaft serviert worden war, fuhr der Junge mit seinen Ausführungen fort.

„Es gibt da einen Mann, der besucht uns immer, wenn Molly und Arthur ihre Treffen abhalten.“  
„Was für Treffen sind das“, wollte Harry interessiert wissen.  
Verlegen senkte Teddy den Kopf. „Es sind Treffen, in denen sie besprechen, wie sie dich fertig machen können.“

„Das ist in Ordnung Teddy. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass deine Familie mich nicht leiden kann.“  
„Ja, aber dieser Mann bedroht Bill und Fleur seit Jahren. Er bedroht eigentlich alle im Fuchsbau, egal ob Familie oder Freunde.  
Er schürt die Angst der Besucher und wenn er fertig ist, dann sind alle so komisch.  
Auch Bill und Fleur. Obwohl sie wieder normal sind, wenn sie wieder Zuhause ankommen.  
Und da ist natürlich auch Tante Hermine. Die bleibt meist normal, wenn dieser Mann seine komischen Sätze murmelt. Nur manchmal ist aus sie komisch. Aber wirklich selten.“

„Weißt du was für Sätze dieser Mann sagt?“  
„Nein, ich verstehe nicht, was er sagt. Es muss etwas in einer anderen Sprache sein, denn ich habe schon gefragt und niemand weiß was er sagt. Sie reagieren einfach komisch darauf.“

„Was meinst du mit komisch Teddy!“, Harry hatte Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. So wie es schien, ging etwas im Fuchsbau vor sich, dass verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit hatte, mit den Begebenheiten die nach der Schlacht, in der großen Halle stattfanden.  
Damals, schienen die Menschen auch nicht sie selbst zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, sie waren alle viel wütender als sonst. Mit jedem Treffen wurde es schlimmer.  
Eines Tages kam Tante Hermine zu uns und versuchte uns zu erklären, dass wir dem Mann nicht glauben dürfen. Dass wir uns auf die Bibel konzentrieren sollten und ganz fest beten sollten, wann immer der Mann seine komische Sprache benutzte.  
Hermine nannte es Altägyptisch und dass uns nur das Lesen der Bibel helfen würde.  
Während der Rest der Erwachsenen schlecht über dich sprach, versuchte sie uns Jesus nahe zu bringen, damit wir gegen diesen ägyptischen Fluch geschützt waren.“

Harry sass längst mit offenem Mund da und versuchte zu begreifen, was er von Teddys Aussagen halten sollte.  
„Hat Hermine erwähnt, um was für einen Fluch es sich handelte?“  
„Nein. Sie betete gemeinsam mit uns und las uns aus der Bibel vor.“  
Teddy sah ängstlich aus, als er weiter sprach.

„Als Bill herausfand was sie tat, hatte Tante Hermine Angst, aufgeflogen zu sein. Aber Bill legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und drehte sich schweigend weg.  
Er redete mit uns, als wir wieder zu Hause waren und meinte, dass weder Victory noch ich jemals über die Bibel reden dürften. Weder in der Schule, noch im Fuchsbau. 

Er predigte uns täglich, in der Schule vorsichtig zu sein und uns nicht anmerken zu lassen, was wir taten. Er meinte, wenn dieser Mann herausfand, dass ein Muggelbuch gegen seinen Fluch wirkt, dann wäre unsere Familie in Gefahr.  
Bill schützt uns immer noch. Er und Charlie. Aber ich entdeckte eine Bibel bei uns zu Hause und ich weiß, dass Bill ein guter Schauspieler ist.“

„Mein Gott Teddy, warum erzählst du mir das erst jetzt.“  
„Weil ich nicht wusste, ob Oma Weasley nicht doch Recht hatte.  
Du musst verstehen, dass Victory und ich bei Oma aufwuchsen, da Bill und Fleur arbeiten mussten um unser Haus abzubezahlen. 

Und ich war noch Klein, als ich gehört bekam, was für ein Mörder und ein Verräter du warst. Ich meine, woher sollte ich wissen, wer Recht hatte. Hermine oder der Rest der Familie.  
Himmel, ich liebe Oma Molly immer noch. Sie hat sich liebevoll um mich und die anderen Kinder gekümmert…“

„Du sollst auch nicht aufhören, deine Oma zu lieben. Sie ist selbst ein Opfer ihrer Wut. So wie du es beschreibst, muss man viel Hass empfinden, wenn dieser Fluch, den der Fremde im Fuchsbau über deine Familie warf, wirken soll.

Ich vermute, all die Fehlgeleiteten, die damals in der großen Halle waren, sind regelmäßig im Fuchsbau zu besuch.“  
Er sah beschwörend zu Teddy.   
„Weißt du, wer dieser Mann ist, der euch im Fuchsbau besucht?“  
„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht, da er immer verkleidet ist, wenn er zu den Treffen erscheint.“ Verschwörerisch sah Teddy zu seinem Patenonkel.  
„Aber ich weiß, dass Tante Ginny verliebt in ihn ist. Ich sah wie sie sich küssten, als sie glaubten alleine in der Küche zu sein.“

„Du willst mich ernsthaft glauben machen, dass der Mann, der verantwortlich für diesen jahrelangen Hass ist, der Freund von Ginevra Weasley ist?“  
Harry brach ab, als Teddy wage den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich die beiden sich küssen sah.“

„ Was zum Teufel geht hier nur vor. Ich erkenne einfach den Sinn dahinter nicht.“  
„Aber das ist doch ganz einfach Onkel Harry. Der Sinn ist, dich leiden zu lassen dafür, dass du Professor Snape gerettet hast und Fred hast sterben lassen…“

„Ich habe Fred nicht sterben lasse Teddy. Fred starb, weil er deinen Onkel Percy rettete. Ich bin nicht schuld, an Freds Tod.“  
„Heute weiß ich das, aber als ich dich das erste Mal sah, da glaubte ich Oma Molly.  
Ich habe dich gehasst. Kannst du mir das verzeihen?“

„Aber natürlich Teddy!" Harry umarmte seinen Patensohn und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Du bist ein Kind und Molly hätte viel Umsichtiger agieren müssen. Früher liess sie nichts auf die Kinder kommen. Die Kinder waren ihr Lebensinhalt. Wie sehr sie sich verändert haben muss. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie schwer ihr es habt im Fuchsbau.“

Harry begann trotz der Situation zu lachen und zerzauste mal wieder Teddys Frisur.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du so ehrlich zu mir warst. Jetzt kann ich dir auch gestehen, dass du mich damals wirklich getroffen hast, als du mich einen Judas nanntest und ich nicht wusste, wie du von ihm wissen konntest.   
Aber ich nehme an, dass Hermine euch die Geschichte des Judas erzählt hat.“  
„Ja, diese und noch viele andere die alle aus der Bibel stammen.“

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir jetzt zu George gehen und Victorys Geschenk kaufen.   
Danke, dass du ehrlich zu mir warst. Ich brauche sicher einen Moment, um alles zu begreifen und in Einklang mit den Ereignissen zu bringen, die ich bereits wusste.“

Harry bezahlte ihre Getränke und führte den Jungen aus dem Schankraum.  
Kaum auf der Strasse, riefen zwei kleine Kinder nach Teddy, die gerade in dem Moment aus dem Scherzartikelladen traten.  
In ihrem Schlepptau erkannte Harry, Ginny und Hermine, die hinter Rose und Hugo aus dem Laden kamen und den Kindern zuriefen langsamer zu gehen.

Harry blieb stehen, als er sah, dass Teddy in die Knie ging um die herumhüpfenden und freudestrahlenden Geschwister zu begrüssen, die sich in seine Arme warfen.  
„Teddy! Teddy! Was machst du denn hier?“

„Wir kaufen Möbel für mein neues Zimmer, das mir mein Patenonkel schenkt…“  
Der Rest dieser Unterhaltung nahm Harry nicht mehr wahr, als er zu seiner langjährige Freundin trat um sie zu begrüssen.  
„Hermine“, hörte er sich selbst mit warmer Stimme rufen, bevor er sie herzlich in die Arme schloss.  
„Ginny“, begrüsste er seine Ex-Freundin mit kalter Stimme und hielt ihr die Hand hin.  
Umarmen wollte er sie nicht. Zu viel war geschehen, als dass er diese Frau in den Arm nehmen wollte.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er die Begrüßung sah, mit der die Kinder sich gegenseitig hallo sagten.  
Hugos Kampfgeheul hallte durch die Strasse und erregte viel Aufmerksamkeit.  
Die Menschen sahen zu Harry hinüber und er musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass er mal wieder enttarnt war.

Zuvor war er noch überzeugt gewesen, in Teddys Begleitung, nicht erkannt zu werden.   
Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen konnte.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit huschte von den Kindern zu der Menschenmenge, die er automatisch nach Gefahr absuchte.

Er sah zwar nichts, was dieses beklemmende Gefühl rechtfertigte, aber seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich und er fühlte die Gefahr nahen.  
Hektisch sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, bis sein Blick erneut auf die Kinder fiel.  
Teddy hielt Rose im Arm und sah zu ihm hin.

Harry erstarrte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Patensohns sah, der zuerst ungläubig, dann ängstlich und zu guter Letzt, panikerfüllt zu ihm hinüber sah.  
Teddys Schrei ging beinahe unter, da Harry sich auf Teddys Gesten konzentrierte und sich nach Hermine umsah.

„Achtung Tante Hermine!“, schrie der Junge aus Leibeskräften, während er Rose fest an sich drückte, damit sie nicht sehen musste was gerade geschah.  
Aber Harry wurde Zeuge dieser unfassbaren Tat.

Ginny, stieß gerade ihrer Schwägerin ein Messer in den Bauch und kam gleich darauf auf ihn zugestürzt.  
„Stirb Verräter!“, schrie sie wie eine Irre und griff ihn an.  
Harry war entsetzt, reagierte jedoch trotzdem schnell und konterte Ginnys Angriff mit Leichtigkeit.

„Verdammt noch mal Ginny, was ist bloß los mit dir.“  
Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny und entwaffnete sie mit dem bewährten Expelliarmus, bevor er sie mit einem gezielten Faustschlag nach Muggelart, außer Gefecht setzte. Schnell wandte er sich zu Teddy um und versuchte den geschockten Jungen zu erreichen, indem er ihm Befehle entgegen schrie.  
„Komm zu mir Teddy und bring Hugo und Rose mit. Wir müssen Hermine in Sicherheit bringen!“

Hugo und Rose weinten beide und Teddy war den Tränen nahe. Er machte jedoch was Harry sagte, der sich zu seiner Freundin hinunter beugte, um zu kontrollieren, ob sie noch lebte…


	26. Entscheidungen

Während Teddy, mit Hugo und Rose näher kam, die Augen weit geöffnet und mit starrem Blick auf seine Tante hinuntersah, kümmerte sich Harry verzweifelt um seine Freundin.  
Die Wunde schien nicht tief zu sein, aber genaueres musste erst von einem Heiler untersucht werden.

George, kam aus seinem Laden gestürzt kaum, dass Ginny bewusstlos am Boden lag.  
Harrys Schlag schien sie für die nächste Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt zu haben.  
„Harry! Was zum Teufel…“  
„Schnell George“, unterbrach Harry allfällige Fragen.  
„Hermine ist schwer verletzt. Deine Schwester hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie mit einem Messer auf Hermine losging.“  
„Ginny! Aber…“  
„Dafür bleibt keine Zeit George“, schrie Harry frustriert.  
„Du kümmerst dich darum, dass Ginny inhaftiert wird und ich bringe Hermine in den Grimmauldplatz.“

Harry drehte sich zu Teddy hin, der seine Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte und mit den beiden Kleinen, alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.  
„Teddy!“, rief Harry den Jungen zu sich heran.  
„Gib mir Rose und halte Hugo ganz fest, während du dich an mir festklammerst. Lass mich unter keinen Umständen los. Wir werden alle gemeinsam diesen Ort verlassen und zu Theo apparieren!“

„Das kannst du nicht machen Harry. Ihr seid zu viele!“ George sah besorgt aus, als er einen Entschluss fasste.  
„Verity!“, rief er so laut er konnte, in Richtung des Ladens. Verity war seine rechte Hand, die den Scherzartikelladen gemeinsam mit ihm führte.  
„Bitte kümmere dich darum, dass die Auroren gerufen werden und sorge dafür, dass meine Schwester nicht entkommt. Weiß der Teufel, warum sie so ausgerastet ist…“

George drehte sich zu Harry und nahm ihm Rose ab, bevor er Teddy zu Harry schob, der Hermine auf den Armen trug.  
„Gib mir Hugo und halt dich selbst an Harry. Wir sehen uns gleich im Grimmauldplatz.“  
Sein Blick suchte Harrys, als sie sich konzentrierten und praktisch gleichzeitig disapparierten.

Verity kümmerte sich unterdessen um Ginny, bis die Auroren eintrafen.  
Head-Auror Shacklebolt war nicht sehr erfreut, als er am Schauplatz eintraf, der bis auf Ginny die unterdessen aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war und die vielen Schaulustigen, die um die Frau herumstanden, keinerlei Anzeichen eines Kampfes mehr erkannte.

„Es war Harry Potter!“, hörten die Auroren die Menschen durcheinanderreden, und wissbegierig auf Ginny schauen.  
„Harry Potter war hier und hat ein grösseres Blutbad verhindert…“  
Das Mutmaßungen angestellt wurden, war den Auroren klar. Besonders wenn der Held der Zauberwelt involviert war.   
Shacklebolt teilte seine Männer in Gruppen ein, die die Anwesenden befragen sollten, während er sich mit Verity unterhielt.  
Als sie die Befragungen abgeschlossen hatten, hob er mit Ginny seine Arme und apparierte ins St.Mungo… Er wollte Ginny versorgt und aus der Gefahrenzone wissen. 

 

*****

 

Harry war unterdessen am Grimmauldplatz damit beschäftigt, Hermine zu versorgen, während er auf den eilends herbeigerufenen Heiler wartete.  
Theodor Nott, half in der Zwischenzeit mit George die Kinder zu beschäftigen, die schluchzten und verständlicherweise nach ihrer Mami schrien.  
Teddy versuchte stark zu sein, aber als George ihn liebevoll umarmte und ihm die Haare zerzauste, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und er schluchzte in Georges Armen.

Der Heiler versorgte Hermine sobald er vom Mungo hergefloht war. Allerdings hatte er keine guten Nachrichten für die Wartenden.  
„Die Wunde, die ihr zugefügt wurde… Das Messer war in Gift getränkt. Es ist fragwürdig, ob Mrs Weasley das Bewusstsein jemals wiedererlangt und wenn ja, ob sie jemals wieder in der Lage sein wird zu sprechen.  
Die Untersuchungen zeigen einen deutlichen Rückgang ihrer Gehirntätigkeit. In welchem Ausmass die Schädigungen sind, kann zum heutigen Zeitpunkt niemand sagen.“

„Ist ein Aufenthalt im Mungo die bessere Wahl, damit Hermine genesen kann?“, fragte Harry und sah besorgt in das blasse Gesicht seiner Freundin.  
„Wenn sie hier ihre Versorgung garantieren können, dann muss Mrs Weasley nicht hospitalisiert werden. Sie braucht viel Ruhe und fachgerechte Pflege.“

„Natürlich werde ich alles in die Wege leiten, damit sie hier gepflegt werden kann.“   
Harry sah dem Heiler hinterher, der sich von Theo verabschiedete. Die beiden hatten sich bereits kennengelernt, während der regelmässigen Besuche die der Heiler in diesem Haus machte.

Seit der Eröffnung des Grimmauldplatz für Schutzsuchende, wurde er rege gebraucht. Theo war täglich mit Menschen beschäftigt, die um Hilfe baten und die einen Heiler brauchten.  
Theo wies niemanden ab. Sei es Menschen, die um Hilfe baten bei der Arbeitssuche oder Notleidende, die kamen um Lebensmittel, Medikamente und vielleicht ein paar Galleonen zu erhalten, damit sie die nächsten Tage überstehen konnten. 

Die Koordination des Ganzen, war nicht ganz einfach und Theo wurde es nicht langweilig, da nebst seiner Arbeit mit den Schutzsuchenden, die oberen Stockwerke noch nicht fertiggestellt waren.  
Waren es in der ersten Woche nur einige wenige, die sich trauten, den Grimmauldplatz aufzusuchen, waren es ab der zweiten Woche bereits täglich mehrere Dutzend, die seine Hilfe in Anspruch nahmen.  
Es war klar, dass diese Anlaufstelle dringend benötigt wurde.  
Theo arbeitete eng mit dem Mungo zusammen, die ihm Heiler und Schwestern zur Seite stellten, wann immer Not am Mann war. Unentgeltlich selbstverständlich.  
Harry Anlaufstelle für Notleidende Hexen und Zauberer, musste nur für die Medikamente aufkommen. Die Untersuchungen machten die Heiler kostenlos.

Und es gab viele solcher Momente.  
Taby, Theos langjährige Hauselfe freute sich schon darauf, wenn die Zimmer alle fertig waren und Leben in das große Gemäuer kam. Ihr taten die vielen Menschen leid, die täglich um ihr Überleben kämpften, weil sie von der Gesellschaft fallengelassen worden waren.

Im Moment sass Taby an Hermines Bett und kühlte die vom Fieber heiße Stirn der jungen Frau, mit einem feuchten Tuch, während Harry sich mit George unterhielt, nachdem sie gemeinsam die Kinder ins Bett verfrachtet hatten.  
Es war nicht einfach gewesen, aber ein leichter Schlaftrank, den Severus speziell für Kinder braute half, damit nach den aufregenden Stunden, Ruhe herrschte.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Severus und Draco informieren, sonst reißen die mir den Kopf ab.“  
Schnell schrieb Harry ein paar Zeilen und schickte eine der Eulen die er für Theodor besorgt hatte, zu seinen Partnern.  
Er wusste, die beiden würden bald hier sein. Er würde nicht mehr alleine irgendwohin gehen dürfen. Severus hatte sich bereits zuvor überbesorgt gezeigt und dieser letzte Überfall machte auch Harry klar, dass alle in seinem näheren Umfeld in Gefahr waren.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in Ginny gefahren ist“, versuchte George eine Erklärung für das Verhalten seiner Schwester zu finden.  
„Ich muss Ron informieren. Schliesslich ist er immer noch Hermines Mann.“, meinte er daher nur etwas lapidar.  
„Du kannst Ron mitteilen, dass Hermine in Sicherheit ist, aber du wirst kein Wort darüber verlieren, wo sie untergebracht ist.“  
Harry sah George eindringlich an.  
„Dieser Ort hier ist für Notleidende. Ich will nicht, dass Ron seine Kinder oder seine Frau aufregt oder erpresst.“  
„Das kannst du nicht machen Harry. Ron hat ein Recht darauf seine Frau und seine Kinder zu sehen.“

„Nein George. Das Recht hat er sich verspielt, als er sich auf Mollys Seite stellte.“  
Harrys Stimme klang hart, als er seinen ehemals besten Freund vorverurteilte.  
„Die Menschen die hier Unterschlupf finden, sollen sich sicher fühlen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Ron oder einer der anderen Fehlgeleiteten, für Unruhe sorgt.“  
„Ron liebt Hermine! Und er liebt seine Kinder…“  
„Dann hätte er sich um sie kümmern müssen als er die Möglichkeit hatte, anstatt seiner Mutter in den Arsch zu kriechen.“  
Harry blieb unerbittlich.  
„Ich lasse Ron nicht in dieses Haus und solange Hermine nicht für ihre Kinder sorgen kann, übernehme ich das. Ich hoffe ich kann auf deine Hilfe zählen!“ 

„Harry hat Recht", versuchte Theodor, George zu überzeugen.  
„So wie es aussieht, ist Ginny hinter Hermine und den Kindern her. Warum auch immer sie es auf die drei abgesehen hat.   
So wie Harry erzählte, war sie, nachdem Hermine verletzt auf dem Boden lag, auf dem Weg zu Hugo und Rose, um auch die beiden mit dem Messer zu verletzen.   
Wenn Harry nicht da gewesen wäre…“  
Theodor sprach nicht weiter. Das Grauen war auch so klar. Ginny hätte die Kinder, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, getötet.

„Ich weiß nicht, was hier vor sich geht George, aber ich weiss, dass deine Familie darin verwickelt ist. Und solange ich die Guten nicht von den Bösen unterscheiden kann, solange ist dieses Haus, deinen Familienmitgliedern verwehrt.“

„Dann kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen, dass du mir traust. Schliesslich bin ich auch ein Weasley.“  
George sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu Harry, der in seinem Element war, wenn es galt die Unterdrückten und die Schwachen zu schützen.  
„Severus vertraut dir. Und ich vertraue Severus…“  
Mehr sagte Harry nicht, da in diesem Augenblick einer der Hauselfen erschien und die Ankunft von Severus und Draco meldete, die direkt von Hogwarts in den Grimmauldplatz gefloht waren.

„Kannst du mir sagen, warum du nicht einmal wie ein normaler Besucher die Winkelgasse unsicher machen kannst, ohne die Auroren, das Ministerium und die ganze Presse auf den Plan zu rufen?“, rief Severus frustriert, kaum, dass er Harry erblickte.  
Antworten konnte der Held der Zauberwelt nicht auf diese Frage, da er von Severus und Draco, fest in den Arm genommen und beinahe erdrückt wurde.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, wollte der Blondhaarige besorgt wissen, als er Harrys Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und in die traurigen Augen seines Liebsten sah.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Hermine ist es, um die ich mich sorge.“

„Soll ich sie mir einmal ansehen?“, schaltete Severus in den Heiler Modus.  
„Heiler le Favre, hat sich bereits um Hermine gekümmert“, mischte sich Theo ein und deutete den beiden, Platz zu nehmen.  
Eine Hauselfe schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein und verschwand wieder unauffällig.  
Die fünf sassen noch lange in der Küche und überlegten, wie ihre nächsten Schritte aussahen.

„Die Kinder sind in Gefahr, das ist eine Tatsache, die wir nicht ignorieren dürfen. Solange wir nicht herausgefunden haben, wer die Verantwortung für diese Überfälle trägt, können Hugo und Rose nicht hierbleiben“, meinte Harry mit fester Stimme.  
„Wieso nicht“, versuchte Theodor die Gründe herauszufinden, die Harry zu so einer Aussage trieben. Schliesslich war der Grimmauldplatz groß genug.  
„Es sind viel zu viele Menschen, die hier täglich ein und aus gehen.  
Die Bedrohung ist für die Kinder viel zu groß. Was, wenn jemand kommt, die Kinder sieht und zu Ende bringt, woran Ginny gescheitert ist.“

„Wir könnten Sicherheitsleute einstellen“, versuchte Theo eine weitere Möglichkeit zu finden, damit die Kinder nicht fortgebracht werden mussten.  
„Das machen wir so oder so Theo, aber ich denke nicht, dass es reicht, wenn es um die Weasleys und ihre verkappten Ansichten geht.“  
Harry wandte sich an George.  
„Ich habe heute von Teddy viele aufschlussreiche Dinge erfahren, die uns weiterbringen werden in unseren Recherchen. Da bin ich mir sicher.  
Aber es bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass die Kinder in Gefahr sind. Willst du wirklich mit Hugos und Roses Leben spielen, nur damit sie in der Nähe bleiben?“

„Wohin willst du sie bringen Harry?“, erkundigte sich Severus, der besorgt zu Harry sah, der angespannt und durcheinander wirkte.  
„In die nicht magische Welt. Ich will sie zu den Parkhams bringen. Da sind die Kinder in Sicherheit und ich kann beruhigt sein, dass es ihnen gut geht.“

„Die Parkhams sind die Menschen, bei denen du all die Jahre gewohnt hast, nicht?“, fragte George mit leiser Stimme nach.  
„Hast du nicht erwähnt, dass die Parkhams nichts von einem jungen Mann namens Harry Potter wissen? Die kennen James Connor Parker, den sie wie einen Sohn lieben, aber von Harry Potter, haben sie keine Ahnung. Und überhaupt wissen sie nichts, von der Welt der Zauberer.   
Wie willst du Rose dazu bringen, den Mund zu halten. Sie ist noch viel zu klein. Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass sie dicht hält und sich nicht verrät.“

George hatte natürlich Recht, das wusste Harry, aber er kannte die beiden älteren Leute. Alison und Scott würden ihm helfen, wenn er ihnen die Situation erklärte.  
„Ohne diese beiden wundervollen Menschen, hätte ich die ersten Jahre nicht überlebt. Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden werden sich liebend gerne um Hugo und Rose kümmern.  
Ich weiß, dass die beiden mich nicht verurteilen werden, wenn ich ihnen gestehen muss, sie so lange Jahre angelogen zu haben.“

„Alison hat ein großes Herz!“, mischte sich nun auch Draco in die Unterhaltung mit ein, da er die Parkhams kennengelernt hatte.  
„Beides sind liebenswerte Menschen. Und sie lieben Harry wie einen Sohn. Wenn ich meine Kinder fremden Leuten anvertrauen müsste, dann wäre ich froh, sie bei Alison und Scott zu wissen. Die beiden sind die Richtigen für Rose und Hugo.“

Die Aufrichtigkeit, die aus Dracos Worten herauszuhören war, überzeugte George, der sich wirklich um seine Nichte und seinen Neffen sorgte.   
Ihm tat Ron zwar leid, da er wusste, wie der Bruder seine Kinder liebte. Aber Harry hatte Recht. Ron war zu sehr unter der Fuchtel seiner Mutter, als dass man ihm trauen könnte.

„Wann bringst du die Kinder fort?“  
„Morgen, wenn sie ausgeschlafen und wir die die Sicherheit haben, dass ihre Mutter überleben wird. Ich will, dass die Kinder wissen, dass wir alles für Hermine tun.“  
Harry legte George eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Es wird ihnen bei Alison und Scott gut gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die beiden lieben Kinder.“

„Auch Kinder die zaubern können?“  
„Auch dafür, lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer. Die beiden sind nicht voreingenommen, sondern offen für Neues. Sie werden mir glauben und niemals etwas an die Kinder heran lassen“  
Harry war überzeugt von dem was er sagte. Auf seine beiden Ersatz-Eltern war er stolz. Die beiden würden niemals Kindern schaden, nur weil sie anders waren.

Während George in seinen Scherzartikelladen zurückkehrte, blieben Draco und Severus über Nacht im Grimmauldplatz und hielten Harry in den Armen, der sich sein erstes Mal in der neu geschaffenen Mastersuite, gemeinsam mit seinen Partnern, anders vorgestellt hatte.  
Natürlich waren sie Haut an Haut gepresst, aber zu mehr kam es nicht.  
Zu sehr überschatteten die neuesten Ereignisse den Moment.

Harry war damit beschäftigt, Teddys Worte wiederzugeben, die er in der Winkelgasse erfahren hatte.  
„Und du bist sicher, Teddy hat einen altägyptischen Fluch erwähnt?“, wollte Severus kopfschüttelnd wissen, während er Harry im Arm hielt, der es sich zwischen seinen beiden Partnern bequem gemacht hatte.

„Ja, Teddy erzählte, dass Hermine sie aus diesem Grund, in die heile Welt der Bibel eingeführt hatte.  
Er erzählte mir, dass einzig die Gebete und die Geschichten aus der Bibel in der Lage waren, zu verhindern, dass sie dieselbe Wut fühlten wie der Rest der Anwesenden.  
Teddy verstand zu der Zeit einfach nicht, wer im Recht war, aber er merkte natürlich die Unterschiede in deren Verhaltensweisen.  
Er versuchte, mir in seiner kindlichen Art zu sagen, wie die Menschen im Fuchsbau agierten.  
Er erzählte von diesem ominösen Gemurmel dieses Mannes, das er nicht verstand, aber die Menschen in ihren Bann zu ziehen vermochte.   
Er erklärte mir außerdem, dass Hermine es nicht immer schaffte, sich gegen diese Kraft zu wehren, die der fremde Mann anwenden würde.   
Genauso wie Bill und Fleur, die manchmal normal und manchmal extrem wütend schienen.“

Harry endete seine Erklärungen mit Teddys Ängsten, die der Junge ihm gegenüber erwähnte.  
„Teddy fand es immer schlimm, dass seine Oma Molly immer so hart und unbarmherzig wirkte, aber seine Tante Hermine etwas völlig Konträres zu ihm sagte.

Der Junge war damals wie heute, viel zu jung, um zu verstehen was los ist. Er meinte, er liebe seine Oma immer noch, obwohl er mich unterdessen kenne und mir glaube würde, nicht schuld an Freds Tod zu sein.“

Draco wusste genau, was Teddy im Augenblick mitmachte.  
„Der Junge ist stark. Aber er ist noch so jung. Wie soll ein Kind den Durchblick behalten, wenn wir Erwachsenen ebenfalls hadern, mit unserem Schicksal.“  
Draco verstand den Jungen, da er ihn an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte und hatte Mitleid. Er wusste wie schwer es war, Zwischen den Fronten zu stehen und nicht zu wissen was oder wem man glauben sollte.

Seine Tante war eine der bösesten Hexen an Voldemorts Seite. Damals, als die Macht des dunklen Lords am stärksten war. Und dennoch war er von ihr fasziniert gewesen und hatte sie geliebt.  
Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass diese Frau Menschen folterte und tötete, war Draco als Kind nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu unterscheiden, was gut und was böse war. Es war seine Tante und alleine dafür liebte er sie.  
Die Kraft sich von ihr loszusagen, die kam erst in späteren Jahren…

„Ich finde die Idee, Rose und Hugo in die liebevollen Hände der Parkhams zu geben, wunderbar.  
Wenn es jemanden gibt, der Kinder uneingeschränkt liebt, ohne eine Gefahr für sie darzustellen, dann sind es die Parkhams.“

Draco liebkoste abwesend Harrys Nacken, bis er sich entspannte und in den Schlaf abdriftete.  
Severus küsste Draco zärtlich auf den Mund, bevor er meinte:

„Wir lassen ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Du siehst selbst, dass er die Gefahr anzieht.“ „Selbstverständlich begleiten wir ihn zu den Parkhams. George oder Theo werden sich um Teddy kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt.  
Ich habe Minerva bereits mitgeteilt, dass wir morgen den Unterricht nicht leiten.“

„Ich liebe dich Severus.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch Draco! Mehr als ich in Worte fassen kann.“  
„Und ich liebe euch auch meine beiden Plagegeister, aber ich würde dennoch gerne schlafen“, erklang die verschlafene aber liebevolle Stimme von Harry, der beide Männer liebte und sich warm und geborgen fühlte, zwischen ihren Körpern.  
Morgen würde mal wieder ein aufregender Tag werden, wie so viele in letzter Zeit.  
Harry würde froh sein, wenn endlich Ferien waren und sie sich auch einmal gehen lassen konnten.


	27. Die Parkhams

„Was tust du bereits so früh am Morgen wieder hier?“   
Theodor sass im Esszimmer des Black-Hauses und frühstückte sein obligates Porridge mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee, als um sechs Uhr morgens George bereits auf der Matte stand.

„Ich lasse meine Nichte und mein Neffe nicht einfach so alleine bei fremden Menschen.  
Die beiden kennen weder Severus, noch Harry oder Draco richtig. Nicht zu reden von der Tatsache, dass sie noch nie in der Muggelwelt waren.“

„Harry ist ein guter Mensch George. Er würde nie absichtlich Kindern schaden. Alles was er will, ist sie schützen.“  
„Trotzdem will ich heute an Hugos und Roses Seite sein, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Kinder an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht sind.“

„Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert“, liess sich Harry von der Tür vernehmen, als er noch etwas verschlafen, aber bereits fertig zur Abreise, dastand und George anlächelte, der mit fester Stimme sein Recht als Onkel einforderte.

„Guten Morgen Harry!“, liess sich Theo erleichtert vernehmen, als er nach Taby rief, um den beiden Anwesenden ein Frühstück auftragen zu lassen.  
„Mir reicht Kaffee. Danke Taby“, meinte Harry, der so früh, nichts Essbares runterbrachte.  
Sein heißer, schwarzer Kaffee reichte ihm fürs erste vollkommen.

„Ich habe mit deiner Anwesenheit bereits gerechnet. Ich denke es ist eine gute Idee, wenn du uns begleitest, dann kannst du dich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass die Kleinen in guten Händen sind.“

„Ich weiß, dass du den Kindern nie etwas antun würdest!“, versuchte George seine Forderungen abzumildern, da er Harry nicht vor den Kopf stoßen wollte.  
„Aber es sind meine Nichten und Neffen.“  
„Das verstehe ich vollkommen und es stört mich auch nicht, solange du mir versprichst, weder Ron, noch Molly oder Arthur, ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten.“

„Du weißt, dass ich das niemals tun würde!“  
„Ich weiß aber auch, dass du Ron niemals die Kinder vorenthalten willst. Aber es ist notwendig, wenn wir ihre Sicherheit gewährleisten wollen.  
Ginny war erst der Anfang. Wer weiß, was sich Molly und Arthur noch einfallen lassen um mich zu treffen und zu verletzen!“

„Wie geht es übrigens Hermine?“, änderte er abrupt das Thema, da er sich nicht vor George über dessen Familie auslassen wollte.

„Sie schläft, zeigt jedoch keinerlei Verbesserungen ihres Geisteszustands“, versuchte Theodor Hermines Zustand zu beschreiben.  
„Die Wunde, welche das Messer verursachte, ist verheilt, aber das Gift hat sich im Körper ausgebreitet. Im Moment können wir nur abwarten, ob sich Hermines Körper gegen das Gift wehrt. Heiler le Favre diagnostiziert ihr eine große Heilungschance, da du rechtzeitig für professionelle Hilfe sorgtest.“

„Ich fühle mich so hilflos“, meinte Harry traurig.  
„Hermine war immer die Starke. Sie hat Ron und mich immer dazu angehalten, uns nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr zu begehen und selbst merkt sie nicht einmal, dass Ginny für sie die grösste Gefahr darstellt.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum Ginny so geworden ist“, meinte George mit leiser Stimme.  
„Sie war ja immer ein wenig impulsiv, aber seit der Schlacht, waren die extremen Stimmungsschwankungen extrem.  
Entweder sie war lustig oder zu Tode betrübt.“

George sah nachdenklich aus, als er die Jahre erwähnte, die Ginny nach der Schlacht in den Fängen ihrer Eltern verbrachte.  
„Ginny benahm sich seit sie erwachsen war anders. Vielleicht fielen mir deshalb die Veränderungen nicht sofort auf.  
Meine Schwester schien glücklich zu sein. Ich dachte, sie sei verliebt.  
Sie tat immer so geheimnisvoll, wenn sie von einem Treffen mit ihrer heimlichen Liebe zurückkehrte. Nie wollte sie ihn uns vorstellen. Sie hat immer gesagt, dass er ihr kleines Geheimnis sei und dies auch so bleiben müsse.“

George sah verzweifelt in die Runde.  
„Ich meine, was hätte ich denn tun sollen! Ginny ist erwachsen. Sie lässt sich von mir nicht in ihr Leben dreinreden.  
Schliesslich wollte ich die Einmischung meiner Eltern in mein Leben damals ebenfalls  
verhindern. Darum bin ich aus dem Fuchsbau ausgezogen. Ich wollte mir nicht von meiner Familie Vorschriften machen lassen, wie ich nach Freds Tod leben und arbeiten sollte.  
Also wieso hätte ich Ginny bevormunden sollen. Sie hat entschieden, heimlich eine Affäre zu haben und ich habe es akzeptiert.“

„Du kannst nichts für die Entscheidungen deiner Schwester.“, versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu trösten, während Theodor sich verabschiedete um sich um seine Arbeit zu kümmern.  
„Mom und Dad sind so was von Wütend auf mich… Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was gestern los war im Fuchsbau oder danach im Mungo, nachdem sie von Ginnys Inhaftierung hörten.“

„Doch das kann ich. Ich habe das Temperament deiner Mutter kennengelernt nach der Schlacht.“  
Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.  
„Es tut mir leid George, ich weiß, dass die Umstände nicht lustig sind, aber ich stellte mir gerade deine Mutter vor, wie sie versucht den Angriff ihrer Tochter auf ihre Schwiegertochter zu rechtfertigen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie findet eine Lösung, die Ginny als armes Opfer darstellt.“

George konnte nicht anders, als in Harrys Lachen einzufallen.  
„Du hast recht!“, meinte er nur kaum, dass er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.  
„Sie meinte, dass Hermine die Trennung mit Ron nicht verkraftete und dass sie es war, die Ginny zuerst Angriff. Mom stellt Ginnys Angriff als Verteidigung dar.  
Dass Ginny auch auf die Kinder losging, wird schwer zu beweisen, da die Menschen logischerweise nur auf Hermine achteten, als sie blutend zu Boden ging...“ George zögerte einen Moment, bevor er zu Ende sprach.  
„Und auf dich Harry. Du bist zu berühmt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, wenn sie dich erkennen.  
Die Auroren mussten sich viele Geschichten über Harry Potter, Retter der Zauberwelt anhören. Für Ginnys Aktionen, war kein Platz mehr in den Erinnerungen der Zauberer.“  
Harry seufzte auf.  
„Auch das ist ein Grund mehr, die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, bis die Gefahr gebannt ist.“

Severus und Draco, traten gemeinsam mit Teddy ins Esszimmer und beendeten damit das Gespräch über Ginny und ihre Wahnsinnstat.  
Der Junge war blass, schien aber ansonsten in Ordnung zu sein.  
„Teddy!“, begrüsste Harry überschwänglich seinen Patensohn, der verlegen in Georges Richtung sah.  
George blutete das Herz, als er die Angst in Teddys Augen erkannte.

„Hey! Ich würde dir nie etwas tun. Du brauchst dich nie vor mir zu fürchten.“  
„Tante Ginny sah so schrecklich aus, als sie auf Hugo und Rose losging. Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre...“ Teddy wusste nicht, wie er seinem Onkel klar machen sollte, dass Ginny eine böse Frau war.  
George fuhr mit der Hand über Teddys wilde Haarpracht.  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Rose und Hugo dich und Harry hatten, die sie so lieb beschützten. Deine Tante Ginny ist krank. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Iss erst einmal dein Frühstück, dann geht es ab nach Hogwarts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Victory sich überschwänglich über deine Rückkehr freut.“ Harry lächelte seinem Patensohn beruhigend zu.  
„Verdammt Harry, wir haben Victory ein Geschenk versprochen und nun habe ich doch nichts gekauft...Sie wird mich lynchen.“

„Dem können wir gottlob Abhilfe schaffen.“  
George griff unter seinen Umhang und beförderte eine große Tüte zutage, die gefüllt mit allerlei Leckereien war, die allesamt aus dem Sortiment des Weasleys' zauberhaften Scherzartikelladens war.

„Danke Onkel George. Du rettest mir damit das Leben.“  
Teddy frühstückte danach zusammen mit Severus und Draco die sich, nach einer kurzen aber liebevollen Begrüßung seitens Harry, an den Tisch setzten und sich mit gutem Appetit über die leckeren Sachen hermachten.

„Darf ich Tante Hermine besuchen bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehe? Und wer bringt mich überhaupt zurück? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist! Was passiert mit Rose und Hugo?“   
„Du solltest zuerst essen Teddy, anstatt mit vollem Mund Fragen zu stellen.“  
Harry sah gespielt streng aus, als er Teddy maßregelte.

„Wenn du lieb bist und dein Frühstück in Ruhe isst, dann darfst du deiner Tante auf Wiedersehen sagen, bevor du von Theodor nach Hogwarts eskortierst wirst.  
Hugo und Rose kommen an einen geheimen Ort, damit sie in Sicherheit sind und nicht mehr von Ginny angegriffen werden können.“

*****

 

Teddy verabschiedete sich herzlich von Hugo und Rose, die erneut weinen mussten, als wieder jemand den sie kannten, wegging.  
„Warum kannst du nicht mit uns kommen Teddy. Wir wollen nicht alleine sein, wenn Mom und Dad nicht dabei sind.“  
Rose bettelte und weinte, aber aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen, musste Teddy zurück nach Hogwarts. Es würde Bill auf den Plan rufen, wenn Harry Teddy verschwinden lassen würde.

„Seid nicht traurig. Bald sehen wir uns wieder und wenn eure Mom gesund ist, kommen wir euch wieder abholen.“  
Es gab noch viele Tränenreiche Worte, bevor Teddy mit Theodor verschwand.

Draco und Severus sahen besorgt in Harrys angespanntes Gesicht.  
So gelassen wie er sich gab, war ihr Liebster nicht.  
So wie es aussah, hatte er schon ein wenig Bammel, den Parkhams seine Lebensgeschichte zu beichten.

Severus und Draco liebkosten Harry und gaben ihm die Gewissheit zu ihm zu halten, während sie im Flur darauf warteten, dass George mit Rose und Hugo kam, der gemeinsam mit den Kindern Hermine besuchte, die in einem tiefen Heilschlaf lag und nichts vom Besuch ihrer Kinder mitbekam.  
Sie apparierten, gemeinsam mit den Kindern und George, in die Winkelgasse, betraten den tropfenden Kessel und verließen über den normalen Ausgang auf der Vorderseite das Wirtshaus.   
Die Welt der Muggel hatte Harry wieder.

Tief atmete er den ganz speziellen Duft ein, der auf der nicht magischen Seite der Londoner City herrschte.  
Der Unterschied war markant. Der Abgasgestank, der Lärm, die vielen Menschen… Rose und Hugo kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr hinaus, als sie sich fest an George klammerten und mit großen Augen das Geschehen auf den Strassen Londons betrachteten.

„Wir sind bald etwas außerhalb, da wird es ruhiger, keine Angst“, versuchte Harry die Kleinen zu beruhigen.  
„Geil!“, rief Hugo dazwischen und überzeugte Harry, dass er sich zu viele Sorgen machte.  
„Sieh dir das an Rose… Die vielen Läden und die vielen Fahrzeuge… Das sind Autos und hast du da drüben das Motorrad gesehen? Ist das nicht so eines, wie auf Grandpa Arthurs Bildern im Schuppen?“

Hugos Augen glänzten wie zu Weihnachten, als er die Vielfalt des Londoner Verkehrs bewunderte.  
„Es ist so wie Grandpa immer erzählte. Diese ganzen Muggelfahrzeuge fahren ja wirklich in einer Blechlawine über die Strassen.“  
So weit sein Auge reichte, reihten sich Autos, Fahrräder und Trolleybusse hintereinander und schlängelten sich durch die engen Strassen.

Harry hielt es für besser, die Kleinen und auch George, der selbst noch nicht in  
Muggellondon war, aus dieser belebten Gegend zu bringen.  
Um die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen, rief er ein Taxi und oblivatete den Fahrer an ihrem Zielort, da Hugo sich nicht satt sehen konnte und mit seinen Ausrufen, den Taxifahrer verwirrte.  
Auch Rose taute langsam auf, als sie in dem Café einkehrten, in dem Severus und Draco sich mit Luna und Neville getroffen hatten, damals, als das frischgebackene Ehepaar in die Zauberwelt zurückkehrte.

Diesmal blieb Severus nicht um sich an einer Tasse des weltbesten Kaffees zu erfreuen. Er würde Harry begleiten, der die Parkhams nicht mit ihnen allen überfallen wollte. Er würde sie zuerst alleine, beziehungsweise gemeinsam mit Severus aufsuchen um sie auf die Ankunft der Kinder vorzubereiten.

Harrys Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, als sie sich der Metzgerei näherten.  
Ein warmes und liebevolles Gefühl der Heimkehr überkam Harry, als er langsam die Tür zum Verkaufsladen öffnete und langsam eintrat. 

„Jungchen, was machst du denn hier?“, rief Alison aus, als sie aufsah und Harry erkannte, der mit Tränen in den Augen auf seine ältere Freundin zu lief und sie in den Arm nahm.  
„Mama Alison. Ich bin so froh wieder da zu sein.“

Alison erinnerte sich nach einer Weile wieder an ihre Manieren, nachdem sie ihr Jungchen genug geherzt und umarmt hatte.   
Lächelnd umarmte die zierliche Frau, den viel grösseren Tränkemeister und gab auch ihm das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein.

„Setzt euch doch. Scott ist draußen mit seinem Boot. Er kommt erst in ein paar Stunden wieder.  
Wollt ihr einen Tee, Kaffee oder etwas Stärkeres?“  
Aufgeregt wedelte sie mit einem Tuch vor ihrem Besuch herum.  
„Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll außer: ich freue mich wirklich, dich wieder zu sehen James.“

Harry hielt es an der Zeit, auf den Kern ihres Besuchs zu kommen, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, die freudige Begrüßung zu unterbrechen.

„Wir sind nicht nur zu Besuch hier Alison. Wir, vielmehr ich… Nein, anders ausgedrückt… Es sind Kinder… Besondere Kinder die Hilfe brauchen und ich hoffte, du und Scott.“  
„Kinder! Was ist passiert James? Wo hinein hast du dich jetzt wieder drängen lassen?“

„Bitte Mrs Parkham… Alison“, verbesserte sich Severus, nach einem strengen Blick der Hausherrin… „Vielleicht ist es einfacher, wenn wir von vorne beginnen und sie einfach zuhören und erst am Schluss, Fragen stellen.“

Harrys Stimme zitterte, als er begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen.  
„Mein Name ist nicht James...“  
„Das weiss ich Harry...“, kam es aus Alisons Mund, die es nicht mehr aushielt und Harry nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden sehen wollte.“

„DU WEISST ES?“, rief Harry geschockt, als er aus ihrem Mund seinen richtigen Namen hörte.  
„WOHER?“, stotternd kam Harry zu einem Stillstand und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen, als er Alisons nächste Worte vernahm.

„Setzt euch erstmal hin.“ Alison schenkte allen ein Glas ihres Sebstgebrannten ein, während sie überlegte, wie sie Harry am besten erklärte, was sie genau wusste.  
„Es war ein paar Wochen nachdem du die Wohnung gemietet hast, als uns meine Nichte besuchte, erinnerst du dich noch an sie?“

„Elinor! Natürlich! Aber was hat sie… Bell! Elinor Bell...“ Harry sah entsetzt zu seiner Freundin.  
„Willst du damit sagen, ihr wusstet die ganze Zeit, wer ich bin?“  
Beschämt hielt Alison den Kopf gesenkt als sie nickte.

„Elinor Bells Schwester ist eine Hexe. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst. Ihr Name ist Katie und müsste in etwa in deinem Alter sein.“  
Natürlich kenne ich Katie…“ Harry brach ab, als ihm die ganze Tragweite von dieser Aussprache bewusst wurde.  
„Moment mal. Heist das, ihr wisst von Voldemort, von mir, Harry meine ich… Dass ich dieses Monster töten musste… Und all das?“

„Nachdem Elinor da war, wusste ich alles über dich. Ich schrieb Katie Bells Eltern und die gaben mir gerne Auskunft.  
Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln sah sie auf ihren Ziehsohn.  
„Was glaubst du wohl, wieso wir dir so gut helfen konnten in deinem Schmerz. Wir wussten, dass deine Schuldgefühle dich auffrassen und halfen dir so gut wie wir es vermochten, über Voldemort hinwegzukommen.“

„Aber ich bin ein Mörder!“  
„Das bist du nicht Harry, also bitte hör auf dich so zu betiteln.“ Böse sah Alison in Harrys geschocktes Gesicht, als er einen grossen Schluck seines Whiskys die Kehle hinuntergleiten liess und gleichzeitig das Gesicht verzog.  
„Ich vertrage dieses starke Zeugs immer noch nicht gut“, versuchte er eine Begründung für seine tränenden Augen zu finden.  
Severus drückte sein Knie um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da war. Küssen wollte er Harry vor Alison nicht, da er nicht wusste, ob es Harry Recht war, wenn er so viel Zuneigung zeigte.  
„Wir erfuhren durch den regen Briefwechsel mit Katies und Elinors Eltern, von deinem Schicksal.   
Wir wussten bereits zuvor, dass es Zauberer gibt, aber du weißt selbst, dass wir nicht darüber sprechen können.  
Es drängte sich einfach nicht auf. Daher schrieb ich Briefe in die Zauberwelt und lernte Harry Potter, der Junge der Überlebte, der Bezwinger Voldemorts und Held der Zauberwelt kennen, den man nach der Schlacht im Stich gelassen und fortgejagt hat.“

„Aber ich war James!“ versuchte Harry einen Einwand vorzubringen, wurde jedoch bereits wieder von Alison unterbrochen als sie Harrys Leiden zu Beginn seiner Zeit in der nicht magischen Welt aufzeigte.

„Du warst fertig mit dir und mit deiner Vergangenheit. Scott und ich erkannten, dass du als James glücklich warst und wir akzeptierten deine Vergangenheit.  
Du wurdest mit jedem Jahr mehr zu James und Harry trat immer mehr in den Hintergrund.  
Es war uns egal, was früher war. Du bist seit Jahren unser lieber James und du wirst auch immer unser James bleiben. Egal wie du dich nennst. Deine Person ist es, die wir lieben, nicht dein Name!“

„Danke Mama Alison...“ Harry umarmte seine langjährige Freundin und fühlte sich auf einmal so befreit. Nie mehr flunkern zu müssen, war ein schönes Gefühl. Die beiden älteren Menschen waren ihm zu wichtig in seinem Leben. Da war es schön, sich so geben zu können wie er war.

„Was ist jetzt mit den armen Würmchen, die ihr vorhin erwähntet. Wer braucht unsere Hilfe…?“


	28. Grimmauldplatz

Harry sah wehmütig zurück, als Draco, George, Severus und er, die Parkams verließen um in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren. Die Kinder waren bei dem älteren Ehepaar in guten Händen.

Hugo und Rose waren gerade damit beschäftigt, im hinteren Teil der Metzgerei, mit Scott Pläne zu schmieden, um am nächsten Tag fischen zu gehen, als sie sich verabschiedeten.  
George, der sich im Vorfeld gesorgt hatte, ob die beiden Kleinen sich einfach so in eine fremde Familie integrieren konnten, war positiv überrascht, als Hugo und Rose sich nach kurzer Zeit, bereits so wohl fühlten, dass sie keine Zeit hatten ihren Onkel zu umarmen, als er ging.   
Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, Scotts Ausführungen zu lauschen, der über die verschiedenen Köder, die man zum Fischen brauchte, als dass sie ihrem Onkel den Abschied schwer gemacht hätten.

„Es ist in Ordnung Onkel George.   
Alison hat mir erklärt, dass Mama oder Dad uns holen kommt, sobald es ihr besser geht und wir nicht mehr in Gefahr sind.“  
Hugo stand vor seinem Onkel und lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich bin schon groß und achte auf Rose, versprochen.“ 

Harry umarmte Scott und Alison liebevoll. Er wäre am liebsten dageblieben. Der Abschied fiel ihm unsagbar schwer.  
Vor allem jetzt, da er endlich offen mit ihnen reden konnte.  
Er schämte sich, dass er sie nicht früher ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, aber damals wollte er ja nicht mehr in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren. Er war glücklich gewesen, so wie es war.

Draco wurde ebenfalls von Alison geherzt und geknuddelt, sodass er nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
„Ich verstehe dich Harry...“, meinte er wehmütig und küsste seinen Partner zärtlich kaum, dass sie die Zauberwelt betreten hatten.  
„Wenn MIR jemand so ein Zuhause bieten würde, dann wollte ich auch nicht mehr fort!“

„Es ist in Ordnung Draco. Ich liebe euch und will da sein wo ihr seid. Hogwarts war ebenfalls eine lange Zeit mein Zuhause. Mein einziges Zuhause, während ich erwachsen wurde", fügte Harry mit trauriger Stimme an.  
„Ich finde es einfach beschämend von mir, dass ich nur bei Problemen bei den Parkams auftauche. Dabei sind die beiden das, was meinen Eltern am nächsten kommt.   
Was bin ich also bloß für ein Sohn!  
Wenn diese Scheiße hier endlich vorbei ist, will ich die beiden regelmäßig besuchen und sie sollen unsere Welt kennen lernen dürfen. Es muss einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, diese beiden Leben zu vereinen.“

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee", meinte Draco.   
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Minerva bei dir eine Ausnahme macht und den beiden erlaubt, Hogwarts zu besuchen. Schliesslich ist der Krieg vorbei. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, den Muggeln… Verzeih mir Harry… Den nicht magischen Familien, den Zutritt in diese Schule zu verwehren, in der ihre Kinder jahrelang zur Schule gehen.  
Sie dich selbst einmal im Spiegel an. Harry Potter! Eine Waise, mit magischen Eltern, aufgewachsen in der nichtmagischen Welt, lebt als Kind jahrelang in Hogwarts, ohne jemals Besuch von seiner Familie bekommen zu haben.   
Ich meine, die Dursleys mögen Arschlöcher gewesen sein, aber selbst wenn sie dich geliebt hätten, wäre ihnen der Zutritt in diese Schule nicht erlaubt.  
Dabei besuchen die Zauber-Familien ihre Kinder ja auch. Also warum sollten die Muggeleltern nicht ebenfalls, in Hogwarts, nach ihren Sprösslingen sehen dürfen!“

Severus sah erstaunt zu Draco hin, der in seinem Element schien, so viel wie er da von sich gab.   
„Was schaut ihr mich so an?", fragte Draco etwas konsterniert, da er die erstaunten Blicke nicht verstand. "Es ist schliesslich die Wahrheit."

George konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern, als er Dracos Ausführungen unterbrach.  
„Ich sehe schon. Es werden andere Zeiten über Hogwarts hereinbrechen. Da bin ich fast enttäuscht, keine eigenen Kinder zu haben, die ich in Hogwarts besuchen kann.“  
Harry lächelte George dankbar an. Diese Unterbrechung konnte er gebrauchen, da das Treffen mit den Parkhams und die neuesten Ereignisse ihn doch mehr aufwühlten als gedacht.  
Aber Draco hatte George angesteckt mit seinem Elan. George war bereits ein wenig weiter in seinen Überlegungen.

„Vielleicht ist es in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft möglich, den Kindern aus reinen Zauberfamilien, das Leben der nicht magischen Bevölkerung zu zeigen und sie nicht nur die Fakten aus Büchern lernen zu lassen. Stellt euch mal vor, wie die Kids Augen machen, wenn sie Muggellondon besuchen dürfen!“

Das sind genau meine Worte George“, freute sich Harry, dass es zumindest ein weiterer Zauberer gab, den er von seinen Ansichten überzeugen konnte. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja wirklich, die Zauberwelt zu überzeugen, dass Menschen ohne magische Fähigkeiten, deswegen nicht schlechter waren.

Sie kehrten für die Nacht, ein weiteres Mal im Grimmauldplatz ein, damit sie Theodor eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Erlebten geben konnten und sich von Hermines Fortschritten zu überzeugen.  
Außerdem wollte sich Harry endlich in Ruhe in den oberen Stockwerken umsehen, ohne dass er dabei gestört wurde.

Theo hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Vor allem mit Teddys Zimmer hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. Der Junge würde Augen machen, wenn er in ein paar Wochen zu Besuch kam.  
Teddys Zimmer lag seiner Suite genau gegenüber. Daneben gab es noch eine kleinere Suite, die wollte Harry, über den Sommer, Bills Familie zur Verfügung stellen, wenn sie zu Besuch kamen.

„Darf ich mir Gregorys Zimmer ebenfalls ansehen?“, fragte Harry, als sie im zweiten Stock mit ihrem Rundgang fertig waren und Theodor lächelnd Harrys Lob zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Severus und Draco die keine Lust auf Zimmer-Besichtigungen hatten, warteten unterdessen in der Mastersuite und machten es sich bequem. 

Für Draco stellte der Rundgang durch das Black-Haus keine Neuerung dar. Ihn schmerzten die Füsse zu sehr, als dass er sich für diesen Rundgang begeistern konnte. Für ihn sahen in der Zauberwelt, alle Gebäude gleich aus. Alle Manor und Sommer-Landsitze, glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen … Egal ob Malfoy Manor oder die Häuser des restlichen Zauber-Adels. Die Erbauer dieser Häuser damals, waren so beliebt, dass sie von jedem Adligen verpflichtet wurden. Das Ergebnis sah man jetzt. Ein Einheitsbrei  
Auch die etwas kleineren Stadthäuser, sahen alle in etwa so aus, wie das Black-Haus hier am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Nichts was er unbedingt sehen musste.

Da reizte ihn das entspannende Schaumbad, welches Taby ihnen in die luxuriöse und riesige Wanne einließ, viel mehr.  
Müde liess er seine schmerzenden Muskeln eintauchen in das warme Nass und lehnte sich seufzend zurück, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Severus trat ein kaum, dass die Elfe ihre Arbeit getan und die Suite verlassen hatte.  
Aufreizend langsam zog er Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück aus und stieg hinter Draco ins mollig warme Wasser.  
Er zog seinen Liebsten sanft zu sich heran und verwickelte ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss, der nach mehr verlangte.  
„Harry weiß nicht, was er verpasst...“, flüsterte Draco leise, während sein Körper von Severus talentierten Händen erforscht wurde...

Harry, der von Dracos und Severus' Badezimmerplausch nichts mitbekam, interessierte die Besichtigung des Grimmauldplatzes brennend.  
Harry wusste die viele Arbeit zu schätzen, die Theodor in das Haus investierte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir hier so gut gefällt und du so viel Herzblut in diese, nicht gerade einfache Aufgabe, steckst.  
Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ohne deine Hilfe bereits soweit wäre mit unserer Anlaufstelle für Notleidende.“

Sie kamen vor Gregorys Zimmer an, welches dem Jungen einen Rückzugsort bieten sollte, wenn er in den Ferien von Hogwarts nach Hause kam. Besser noch, es sollte das neue Zuhause des Jungen werden.  
„Es sieht toll aus Theo.“ Harry blieb überwältigt stehen, als er Gregorys Zimmer sah, dass der Bruder so liebevoll für den Jüngeren geschaffen hatte.

„Ich werde dir die Auslagen selbstverständlich zurückzahlen, sobald ich genügend Geld erübrigen kann."  
„Untersteh dich! Ich bin froh, wenn ihr euch im Black-Haus so wohl fühlt. Ihr seid schließlich von nun an hier zu Hause.   
Dir obliegt die wichtigste Aufgabe von allen hier. Du musst den Menschen in ihrer Not beistehen. Die Hilfesuchenden werden dir das ganze Jahr über, viel abverlangen. Da ist es nur gerecht, wenn dein Bruder ein Zimmer hat, wo er sich austoben und sich kreativ betätigen kann, während er in den Ferien darauf warten muss, dass du Zeit für ihn hast.“

„Wir wollen keine Almosen Harry!“, Theodor war ein wenig empfindlich, wenn es um Geldangelegenheiten ging.  
„Das sind keine Almosen Theo. Ich bin für deine Hilfe mehr als dankbar. Du bist von morgens bis abends für deine Schutzbefohlenen da. Da sollst du im Gegenzug auch ein Heim haben, das dir gefällt. Du bist kein Bittsteller Theo, du bist der Leiter dieser Anlaufstelle. Ohne dich  
gäbe es diesen Ort nicht. Ohne dich hätten diese notleidenden Menschen keinen Platz wo sie hingehen und sich beraten lassen können.  
Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist nur, weil es mein Vorschlag war. Du machst aus, was dieses Haus heute darstellt. Du bist die Seele dieses Hauses. Du, und wenn Gregory die Schule beendet hat, ihr beide zusammen. Dann werdet ihr gemeinsam für dieses Haus und seine Bewohner verantwortlich sein.“

Harry sah Theodor eindringlich an, als er ihm klar zumachen versuchte, dass die Arbeit im Black-Haus keine Almosen, sondern ein knochenharter Job war, den Harry nicht machen konnte. Sein Geld ermöglichte vielleicht das Dach über der Anlaufstelle, aber das Herz dieses Hauses, das war Theo…  
Mit ernster Stimme fuhr er fort, den Slytherin überzeugen zu wollen.

„Ich führe ein völlig anderes Leben. Mehr als ein gelegentlicher Besucher, werde ich hier nie sein…Der Grimmauldplatz ist nicht mein Zuhause und er wird es auch nie mehr werden, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass die Master-Suite traumhaft geworden ist.   
Aber ich hoffe, dass ihr, du und Gregory hier ein Heim findet, auf das ihr stolz seid und in dem ihr gerne wohnt und arbeitet.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll Harry. Du hast mir eine Chance gegeben, die ich dir niemals zurückzahlen kann.“  
„Das sollst du auch nicht. Es reicht, wenn du den Notleidenden hilfst und dir dabei deine menschliche Seite bewahrst, damit du nicht so kaltherzig wirst, wie die Ministeriums Angestellten, die glauben über diesen armen Menschen zu stehen, die im Krieg fehlgeleitet waren, aus was für Gründen auch immer. Der Krieg ist vorbei und diese Menschen wollen einfach in Ruhe leben und arbeiten. Ich finde, sie haben genug gebüßt.“

Dem konnte Theo nicht widersprechen, da Harrys Aussagen ganz einfach der Wahrheit entsprachen. So beschämend es in der Vergangenheit auch war, aus einer Todesser Familie zu stammen, heute wollten die meisten Überlebenden des Krieges, nur noch in Frieden leben.   
Nach einem letzten nicken in Theodors Richtung, brach Harry die Besichtigung ab und betrat müde und geschafft die Master-Suite.  
Er war extrem beeindruckt, von der Arbeit die hier geleistet wurde.   
Das Konzept, welches von Theo und den angeheuerten Architekten ausgetüftelt wurde, war wirklich gut durchdacht.  
Es gab Familienzimmer, Einzelzimmer, Kinder und Säuglingszimmer, einfach alles, was gebraucht wurde Selbst ein Schulzimmer war entstanden, in dem die Jüngeren Kinder, auf den Schuleintritt in Hogwarts vorbereitet werden konnten.   
Zusammen mit der Anlaufstelle im Erdgeschoss, war der Grimmauldplatz für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet.

Geschafft von den vielen Eindrücken, verabschiedete sich Harry von Theo und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.  
Kaum schloss Harry die Tür zu seinem privaten Bereich hinter sich, hörte er aus dem Badezimmer sehr aufschlussreiche Geräusche, die ihn augenblicklich in Erregung versetzten.  
Leise um seine beiden Partner nicht zu stören, schlich er näher und öffnete die Tür.  
Er genoss den erotischen Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Draco sass vor Severus in der tiefen Wanne auf dessen Schoss, das Gesicht vom Tränkemeister abgewandt. Die Augen des Blondhaarigen waren geschlossen, sein Kopf zurückgelegt auf Severus' Schulter und sein abgehaktes Stöhnen, war die einzige Antwort auf die erotischen Ausdrücke die Severus ihm zuflüsterte, während er von hinten in ihn eindrang.

„Ja… Merlin, fühlt sich das gut an… Genau... Oh… Ich kann nicht mehr, wenn du meinen Lustpunkt noch… Ahhh...“ die Worte gingen in einem gutturalen Stöhnen unter, als Severus Hand, Dracos Nippel suchte und sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb, bis Draco glaubte sterben zu müssen, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, das den Druck in seinem Innern abbaute.

Harry sah fasziniert dem Liebesspiel der beiden zu, während seine Hand automatisch zu seinem Hemd fuhr, die Knöpfe öffnete und sich seinen Nippeln mit derselben Intensität widmete, die Severus, Dracos Brust angedeihen liess.  
Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als die Reibung seiner Brustwarzen direkte Impulse an seine Lenden schickte, und seine Mitte augenblicklich darauf reagierte.

Die eine Hand im Schritt, die andere an der Brust, lehnte sich Harry unter halb geschlossenen Augen an die Badezimmerwand und liess zu, dass seine Erregung ihn überrollte.  
Er beobachtete das Liebesspiel in der Wanne vor ihm und befriedigte sich selbst dazu.  
Severus verstärkte sein Tempo, was auch Harry schneller in seine Faust stießen ließ.

Diesmal konnte er ein lautes: „Ahhhh, nicht unterdrücken, als die ersten Lusttropfen aus seiner Eichel austraten und er die Feuchte mit der Hand über sein Glied verteilte.  
Augenblicklich gingen die Blicke seiner Partner in seine Richtung und wurden auf seine Mitte gelenkt, wo sich sein Glied glänzend und erregt, von seiner besten Seite zeigte.  
Severus hielt den Blickkontakt, als er Dracos Körper leicht anhob, ihn mit dem Oberkörper über den Wannenrand vorbeugen liess, bevor er mit einem einzigen glatten Stoß erneut in ihn eindrang.  
Draco stöhnte, als er Harry vor sich sah, während er sich mit beiden Händen am Wannenrand abstützte. Draco fühlte sich im siebten Himmel, als er in den Genuss von Harrys Anblick kam der sich selbst befriedigte, und gleichzeitig Severus in sich spürte, der ihn in den Wahnsinn vögelte.

„Fuck Severus! Mach das nochmal… Ich...Ahhh, genau… Harry… komm näher… Fuck!“  
Dracos wimmernde Laute die er ausstieß, als Severus das Tempo anzog, wurden von Harry dennoch verstanden.  
Sich selbst weiter liebkosend, trat er näher zu Draco, der nicht lange fackelte und Harrys Glied langsam mit dem Mund verwöhnte, während er sein eigenes Wichste, bis er nicht mehr konnte und unterdrückt keuchend über die Klippe sprang…

Harrys Penis im Mund des Blondhaarigen, dämpfte die Laute, die Draco während seines Orgasmus herausschreien wollte, liessen jedoch Vibrationen erschaffen, die Harrys Glied umhüllten und ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb.   
Sie liessen Harry aufschreien, als er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und seinen Samen in Dracos Mund ergoss, der versuchte, so viel als möglich von Harrys Erbe zu schlucken, während sich der Rest im Wasser verlor.

Einzig Severus war noch nicht gekommen und stieß ein paar Mal bis zum Anschlag in Draco, was beide, Harry und Draco reagieren liess.  
Draco schrie ob der Mischung zwischen Lust und Schmerz auf und liess Harry, der diesen Anblick unbeschreiblich erotisch fand erschauern.  
Harry konnte sich nicht satt sehen an Severus, dessen angespanntes Muskelspiel auf einen herannahenden Orgasmus hindeutete.   
Er hielt den Blick des Tränkemeisters gefangen, bis er sah wie sich Wellen der Lust, ihren Weg durch Severus' Körper suchten und sich die Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht spiegelte, als er aufstöhnend seine Erlösung fand.  
Langsam, kamen die drei auf den Boden der Realität zurück, als sie die Wellen ihres Orgasmus ausklingen ließen.  
Es war so wunderbar, die intensiven Gefühle zu spüren, die von der Triadenbindung ausging und sie noch mehr zusammenschweißte.

Harrys Beine begannen zu zittern und er musste sich hinsetzen. Von seinem Sessel aus beobachtete er, wie Severus und Draco nach einer Weile die Wanne verließen und sich zu ihm hin gesellten.  
Harry berührte die feuchte und leicht schrumpelige Haut seiner Partner, während er sie abwechslungsweise küsste, während er von ihnen auf die Beine gezogen wurde.  
Severus liess über sich und Draco, Trocknungs- und Reinigungszauber gleiten, bevor er sich um die Pflege der Haut, kümmerte. Nicht seiner, sondern die seiner Partner.

Jeder Zentimeter von Harrys und Dracos Haut, kam in den Genuss seiner massierenden Hände die, mit einer angenehm riechenden Lotion, über die nackten Körper strichen und die beiden unglaublich erregt zurückließen.   
Diese Berührungen zeugten von so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, dass Harry glaubte, sein Herz müsse vor lauter Glück bersten, da es zu klein war, um alle Gefühle fassen zu können.

Streichelnd führte der Tränkemeister seine Liebsten ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seine erotische Massage abbrach, sich nackt neben seine Partner im riesigen Bett auf den Rücken legte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
Seine eigenen Körperempfindungen waren nicht kalt geblieben während er sich um die Festigung der Triade gekümmert hatte. Sein Schwanz stand hoch aufgerichtet von seinem Körper ab und animierten Harry und Draco, die zuvor empfangenen Zärtlichkeiten zurückzugeben.

Auch sie ließen keinen Fleck Haut aus, als sie sich küssend, leckend und saugend über den muskulösen Körper ihres Geliebten hermachten, der vor Lust zitterte.  
Severus ertrug diese süße Qual nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er Harry zu sich heranzog und begann, den jüngeren zielstrebig zu weiten, um auch ihn in den siebten Himmel zu führen, während er Draco wild küsste.

Es war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung, die Kraft zu spüren, die aus der Macht ihrer Triade entstand und sie den Sex so viel intensiver, gewaltiger und explosiver, empfinden liess.  
Sie wagten sich kaum vorzustellen, wohin sie diese erotischen Triebe noch führen würden. Aber es war eine Tatsache, dass, je mehr sie miteinander schliefen, desto öfter überkam sie die Lust. 

Die beschützende Haltung, die Severus immer öfters an den Tag legte, war die logische Schlussfolgerung, die auf ihre immer tiefer werdende Liebe folgte.  
Severus fühlte sich beschützend, wenn er Harry liebkoste und über die vielen feinen Narben fuhr, die den Körper des jüngeren zierten.   
Er empfand Schuldgefühle, da er so viele Jahre nicht in der Lage war, Harry vor diesen Schmerzen zu beschützen. Er hätte da sein sollen, er hätte es sehen und verhindern müssen…  
Viel zu nahe, zog er seine Partner zu sich heran, um sich der Wärme der beiden sicher zu sein. Es war, als ob er sichergehen musste, dass beide Triadenmitglieder an seiner Seite waren, damit er spürte, dass keine Gefahr drohte.   
Während ihrer sexuellen Verbindung konnte er abschalten und sich gehen lassen, da er spürte, dass seine Liebsten sich nicht in Gefahr brachten, solange sie sich in ihrer geschützten Blase befanden.  
Vielleicht bekam er aus diesem Grund, nicht genug von den beiden und wollte sie nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen…


	29. Was passiert gerade

Am nächsten Tag verabschiedeten sie sich von Theo, der bereits am frühen Morgen wieder in Beschlag genommen worden war. Nur ein schneller Abschiedsgruß hatte Theo für sie übrig, da er gerade eine weinende Frau, in eines der vorbereiteten Zimmer führte.

Die Triade zeigte natürlich Verständnis.   
Harry war ja selbst in Eile, da er noch schnell mit dem Heiler über Hermine sprechen wollte, damit die bestmöglichste Versorgung seiner Freundin gewährleistet war, bevor sie nach Hogsmade disapparierten um ihren Fußmarsch nach Hogwarts in Angriff zu nehmen.

Friedlich schlafend lag die Verletze im Bett.   
Taby, Theos Hauselfe und treue Freundin, kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um Hermine und auch Heiler le Favre war guten Mutes, befriedigende Resultate zu erzielen. Es würde einfach seine Zeit dauern.  
Harry verließ den Grimmauldplatz mit der Gewissheit, die richtigen Elfen, Ärzte und Ansprechpartner zu haben.

Kaum in Hogsmade angekommen, wurden sie von Aberforth in Beschlag genommen, der gemeinsam mit Hagrid auf sie gewartet zu haben schien.  
"Harry, Severus, Draco!", wurden sie überschwänglich begrüsst.  
"Wirklich schön, dass ihr euch mal wieder hier blicken lässt!"

Harry sah seinen langjährigen Freund erstaunt an, während er Hagrid mit einem Handschlag begrüsste.  
"So lange waren wir nun auch wieder nicht weg, als dass es so eine Begrüßung rechtfertigen würde. Also, was ist los?"  
Fragend sah er in die Gesichter der beiden, die verlegen schienen.

"Minerva McGonagall!", meinte Aberforth, als ob die Erwähnung dieses Namens alles erklären würde.  
Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hasste es immer noch, wenn Menschen nicht auf den Kern der Sache zu sprechen kamen, sondern um den heißen Brei herumredeten.  
Dass er selbst Mühe damit bekundete, ignorierte er. Bei sich selbst, machte man ja gerne eine Ausnahme.

"Sprecht bitte in ganzen Sätzen, wenn ihr wollt, dass man euch versteht!", versuchte Harry die beiden dazu zu bringen, mit der Sprache herauszurücken.  
Aberforth war der erste, der sich dazu entschloss, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.  
"Die Direktorin ist so was von wütend auf euch, vor allem aber auf dich Harry. Sie meinte, ihr hättet früher zurückkehren müssen!"

Harry, der damit gerechnet hatte, sah zu Hagrid hin.  
"Und warum bist du hier?"  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt wollte wissen wo du bist, damit er dich an den morgigen Ministeriumsempfang erinnern kann. Er verlangt von mir, dir auszurichten, dass der neueste Angriff in der Winkelgasse, dich nicht davon befreien würde, am Empfang teilzunehmen. Der Minister rechnet mit dir, selbst wenn du den Kopf unter dem Arm tragen müsstest."  
Draco lachte bei der Vorstellung, aber Hagrid schien der Witz hinter diesen Worten nicht zu verstehen, da er es wirklich ernst meinte und kein Lächeln für Fudges Aussage übrig hatte.

"Das ist alles andere als lustig Professor Malfoy!   
Kingsley Shacklebolt hat sogar mit Konsequenzen gedroht, wenn Harry nicht am Empfang teilnimmt. Der Minister muss ihn zur Schnecke gemacht haben, nachdem er aus der Winkelgasse zurück im Ministerium war.  
Jedenfalls stand er gestern Abend vor meiner Hütte und wollte wissen wo ihr alle hingegangen seid. Aber da ich es nicht wusste… Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, wie Kingsley reagierte.   
Er ist nicht gerade der Geduldigste, wenn er sich ärgert und sich übergangen fühlt."

"Verdammt! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sich der Minister immer noch erdreistet, über mein Leben bestimmen zu wollen.   
Ich bin kein Gegenstand, mit dem er umgehen kann, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passt."

"Bitte beruhige dich!", versuchte Severus Harry auf dem Boden zu halten.  
"Deine Wut bringt nichts. Percy hat es uns doch bereits erklärt.  
Der Minister lässt nicht zu, dass du die Zaubergemeinschaft gegen ihn aufwiegelst. Du musst dich mit ihm arrangieren, oder er macht dir das Leben zur Hölle."

Draco strich dem Helden sanft über den Arm.   
"Komm schon. Du hast über Voldemort gesiegt, da ist der Minister und Percy ein Klacks dagegen."

Seufzend gab Harry nach. Sie hatten ja Recht.   
Der Krieg sollte auch für ihn beendet sein. Er wollte in der Zauberwelt leben, also musste er sich den Gepflogenheiten der Zauberer anpassen. Leider waren die immer noch ein wenig antiquiert und eingerostet, aber er konnte es zumindest versuchen.

"Aber ich lasse Dolores Umbridge nicht davonkommen. Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit sehe, dieser Frau das Handwerk zu legen, dann werde ich sie Nutzen.  
Ausserdem müssen wir immer noch herausfinden, was damals in der Halle geschah. Die Verantwortlichen müssen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, selbst wenn es der Minister persönlich sein sollte, der die ganze Scheiße zu verantworten hat."

"Du sollst ja auch nicht alles verzeihen Harry!", mischte sich Aberforth in das hitzige Gespräch ein.  
"Aber du solltest ein wenig diplomatischer an die Sache herangehen. Das erscheint mir nicht zu viel verlangt, in Anbetracht der Situation."  
Ernst sah Aberforth zu Harry hin, der mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war.  
"Himmel, du hast in der Muggelwelt studiert! Für etwas wird diese Ausbildung doch gut sein. Also nutze deine Vorteile, verdammt noch mal.   
Du weißt viel mehr über Krieg und Korruption als jeder andere in der Zauberwelt. Du weißt, wie die Menschen durch Macht und Zielstrebigkeit ans Ziel kommen. Du weißt, wie die Regierungen verschiedenster Nationen ticken und du hast dir Wissen angeeignet, das es dir ermöglicht, in der Zauberwelt Veränderungen anzustreben. Schliesslich hinkt unsere Welt meilenweit hinter den Neuerungen der nichtmagischen Welt hinterher. Es liegt nun an dir, den Minister und den Zaubergamot von deinen Ansichten zu überzeugen!   
Also worauf wartest du noch? Spiel endlich deine Trümpfe aus!"

"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Harry sich erneut in die Machenschaften dieser Hyänen hineinziehen lässt.   
Er hat vor zehn Jahren aufgegeben, als man ihn mit einer Brutalität aus der Zauberwelt entfernte, die mich heute noch, zutiefst entsetzt.  
Noch einmal, lasse ich nicht zu, dass man ihm weh tut. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Und dabei ist es mir egal, ob ich mich mit Fudge, Umbridge, Shacklebolt und Percy gleichzeitig anlegen muss!"  
Severus stellte sich schützend vor Harry, der sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Niemand will mir wehtun Severus!", antwortete er sanft.  
"Sie wollen mich nur mal wieder für ihre Seite einverleiben, damit die Bevölkerung glaubt, dass alles was das Ministerium tut, richtig ist.  
"Ich bin nicht mehr so naiv zu denken, dass ich nur, weil ich als Held gelte, eine Sonderstellung genieße, da mich alle so wahnsinnig lieben.   
Mir ist schon klar, dass Fudge mich benutzen will, so wie er es bereits tat, als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war.  
Und Percy… Was der will, ist ebenfalls klar. Der hängt ja immer noch an Mollys und Arthurs Rockzipfel. Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen, oder? Dass der mich lynchen will erstaunt hier niemanden! Oder?"

Gespielt gut gelaunt sah er zu Hagrid, der nervös dastand und von einem Bein aufs andere trat.  
Harry ahnte, dass er sich auf noch mehr Ärger einstellen musste.  
"Was gibt es noch? Raus mit der Sprache Hagrid. Lass dir um Himmels Willen nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"  
"Die Direktorin Harry", begann der Halbriese mit zurückhaltender Stimme.  
"Sie meint, dass du zu weit gegangen bist, als du Hermine und die Kinder weggebracht hast."

"Das geht Minerva überhaupt nichts an. Das ist eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht vor ihr zu rechtfertigen gedenke.  
Hermine und die Kinder sind mein Privatleben. Das hat mit meiner Anstellung als Lehrer überhaupt nichts zu tun."

"Das glaube ich nicht Harry. Ron ist hier. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir dich hier draußen abpassen.  
Minerva versucht den aufgebrachten Mann zu beschwichtigen, aber er will nicht gehen, bevor du ihm nicht Frau und Kinder aushändigst."  
Harry war bei der Erwähnung von Rons Namen aufgeschreckt.  
"Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt!" Harry war bereits auf dem Weg ins Schloss kaum, dass Hagrid seinen Satz beendet hatte.

"Was hast du vor Harry!", rief ihm Aberforth hinterher.  
"Denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast…"  
Harry sah über die Schulter zurück.  
"Ich habe es nicht vergessen Abe. Sobald ich Minerva aus den Fängen dieses Hitzkopfs befreit habe, melde ich mich. Versprochen!"

Harry wartete auf Severus und Draco, die ihm folgten, nachdem sie sich von Hagrid und Aberforth verabschiedet hatten.  
"Was hast du dem Mann versprochen Harry? Oder ist das eine zu persönliche Frage?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen, als sie nebeneinander den Weg nach Hogwarts entlang eilten.

Harry sah ein letztes Mal in die Richtung, in der Aberforth neben Hagrid stand und ihnen nachsah.  
"Ich habe ihm versprechen müssen, niemals mehr zu überreagieren. Er hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich mich von ihm verabschiede, sollte ich jemals vorhaben, wieder zu verschwinden. Er hat Angst, mich nicht mehr zu finden, sollte ich mich dazu entschließen zu gehen."

"Das ist ein Versprechen, dem ich mich gerne anschließen würde!", machte sich Severus seiner Angespanntheit Luft.  
"Du siehst, es gibt viel mehr Zauberer als du glaubst, denen du wichtig bist. Es gibt auch in der Zauberwelt immer einen Weg. Wir müssen ihn nur gemeinsam finden."

Harry sah gerührt aus, als er seinen Liebsten musterte.  
"Seit ich mir eure Liebe eingestand, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, euch zu verlassen.  
Ich denke, dieses Versprechen wurde in dem Moment hinfällig, als ich euch das erste Mal in mir spürte."

Harry war stehengeblieben, als er den beiden seine Liebe gestand, die natürlich auf diese Worte reagierten und Harry in eine innige Umarmung zogen.  
"Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Ron auf dich wartet, dann würde ich dir gleich hier und jetzt zeigen, was deine Worte bei mir bewirken", nuschelte Draco an seinem Hals, während Severus seinen Körper dicht an Harrys presste um ihn fühlen zu lassen, wie sehr er auf dieses Geständnis reagierte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Harry. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Wütende Stimmen lenkten sie von ihrer Dreisamkeit ab.   
Sie hörten Ron lautstark mit Minerva streiten, als sie sich Hogwarts näherten.  
Ron war vor dem Mahnmal der Schlacht stehen geblieben und schrie der Direktorin seinen ganzen Frust entgegen.  
"Nur, weil Potter den dunklen Lord besiegte, gibt ihm das noch lange nicht das Recht, mir zu verbieten meine Familie zu sehen."  
"Mister Weasley, ich bitte Sie! Nehmen Sie endlich Vernunft an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mister Potter eine vernünftige Erklärung hat, warum er Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder aus der Winkelgasse entfernte, ohne Ihnen die Möglichkeit eines Besuchs einzuräumen."

Erleichtert sah sie die drei Männer auf sich zukommen und wandte sich mit einer müden Geste an Ron.  
"Warum fragen sie Mister Potter nicht selbst." Und an Harry gewandt fügte sie mit eisiger Stimme hinzu:  
"Ich möchte Sie unverzüglich in meinem Büro sprechen, wenn sie hier fertig sind. Unverzüglich Mister Potter. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt!"  
Nach diesen Worten, überließ sie die Männer sich selbst und flüchtete in ihre Gemächer um sich einen entspannenden Tee zu gönnen, den sie sich, nach all der Aufregung der sie sich heute bereits hatte stellen müssen, verdient hatte.

Weasley und Potter würden sich, dank der Anwesenheit von Snape und Malfoy, wohl zu beherrschen wissen. Zu Beginn sah es allerdings nicht so aus, als ob die Direktorin mit ihrem Wusch Recht behalten würde.   
Ron kam auf seinen ehemalig besten Freund zu gestampft, als ob er ihn auf der Stelle umbringen wollte.  
"Wo sind Hermine, Rose und Hugo! Potter ich sag dir einmal was. Wenn du nicht unverzüglich meine Frau herausrückst, dann…"

"Was ist dann Ron! Was willst du dann tun? Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mir drohen!"  
Wütend, aber dennoch entschlossen, starrte Harry zu Ron, der ihm drohend gegenüberstand.  
"Wo sind Hermine und meine Kinder. Ich weiß, dass du sie hast. Es gibt genug Zeugen, die dich sahen, als du Hermine und die Kids entführtest."

"Hast du sie noch alle? Ich habe deine Frau und Kinder nicht entführt! Ich habe deine Familie vor deiner Schwester beschützt. Etwas, was eigentlich deine Aufgabe wäre!"  
Harry musste von Draco mit Gewalt zurückgehalten werden, damit er nicht versuchte, Ron mit den Fäusten, Vernunft einzubläuen.  
"Wie kannst du noch immer so verblendet sein Ron. Nimm endlich Vernunft an. Hermine ist vor deiner Familie geflüchtet, weil sie Angst vor euch hat.  
Sie ist zu George geflüchtet und ist von Ginny dafür bestraft worden. Warum willst du die Wahrheit nicht sehen?"

"Du lügst. Ginny hat mir erzählt, wie du sie dazu gebracht hast, mit dem Messer auf dich los zugehen. Hermine ist ihr leider in die Quere gekommen, als sie helfen wollte. Du bist es, der meine Frau verhext hat. Bevor du aufgetaucht bist, war sie vollkommen normal. Erst seit kurzem ist sie so Besessen davon, dass meine Familie im Unrecht sein soll."

"Das ist Unsinn Mister Weasley und das wissen Sie", versuchte Severus an Ron heranzukommen.   
"Ihre Frau hat Ihnen ihre Gründe erläutert, die sie dazu ermutigten, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Sie hat Ihnen in der Wohnung ihres Bruders ihren Standpunkt aufgezeigt.  
Gehen Sie in sich. Sagen Sie uns, wer der Mann ist, der bei Ihnen im Fuchsbau ein und ausgeht und wir werden Ihnen helfen."

Ron war vor Severus ernsten Worten zurückgeschreckt.  
"Ich labert alle Scheiße! Ich weiß nicht, was das alles soll. Bei uns sind keine fremden Menschen, die uns verhexen oder so. Wir sind alle normal. Was man von dem hier nicht behaupten kann!"  
Ron deutete anklagend auf Harry.  
"Er ist es, der euch verhext hat. Euch, meinen Bruder George, Hogwarts… Ihr seid doch alle blind und voreingenommen, dem Helden gegenüber."  
Nach diesen aufbrausenden Worten, spuckte Ron vor Harry auf den Boden.

"Ron bitte! Das bringt uns nicht weiter", versuchte Harry ein letztes Mal seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
"Du weisst, dass Ginny Hermine verletzte. Du weißt, dass Hermine vor deiner Familie floh.  
Und was du mit Sicherheit auch noch weißt ist, dass ich deiner Familie niemals etwas Böses wollte. Geh in dich… Ich bitte dich!"

Beschwörend sah Harry zu seinem alten Freund aus Kindertagen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Ron keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle mehr für ihn empfinden sollte. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Ron alle ihre vergangenen Erlebnisse vergessen und ihn nur noch als Feind sah.  
Er selber, fühlte den Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft, seit er Ron so nahe vor sich stehen hatte. Die Bilder ihrer Schulzeit rasten an ihm vorbei und machten, dass er den Rothaarigen am liebsten umarmt und getröstet hätte.  
Er wusste, Ron liebte seine Frau. Das hatte er immer getan. Seit sie Kinder waren. Und ganz gewiss liebte er seine Kinder.

Mit sanfter Stimme, begann Harry von neuem, seinen ehemaligen Freund überzeugen zu wollen.  
"Hermine ist in Sicherheit. Sie ist in guten Händen. Allerdings war die Waffe mit der Ginny zustieß, vergiftet."  
Harry sah beschwörend zu Ron.  
Ich will dich nicht belügen Ron. Dafür achte ich unsere frühere Freundschaft zu sehr.  
Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine die beste Versorgung bekommt, die es gibt. Aber ich kann es nicht schönreden. Hermines Zustand ist ernst…"  
"Dann lass mich zu ihr. Ich bin ihr Mann Verflucht nochmal." Rons Stimme klang besiegt, als er darum bettelte, seine Frau sehen zu dürfen.

"Bitte versteh doch, dass ich dir das nicht erlauben kann. Ich habe geschworen sie und die Kinder zu beschützen, bis Hermine wieder in der Lage ist, es selbst zu tun.  
Sie hat Angst vor dir und solange du mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugst und dich von deiner Mutter lossagst, solange wirst du auf Hermine und die Kinder verzichten müssen."

Ron sah in Harrys Augen, dass er nicht nachgeben würde.  
Geschlagen erkannte er, dass er gegen diese Übermacht vor sich, keine Chance hatte.  
"Ich schwöre, dass ich dich finden und zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde, wenn Hermine oder den Kids auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird."

"Vor mir, hat weder deine Frau, noch deine Kinder etwas zu befürchten", antwortete Harry mit ernster Stimme und wandte sich von Ron ab.  
"Dafür ist deine Familie zuständig."  
Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen, drehte den Kopf ein letztes Mal zu Ron und schloss das Gespräch mit den Worten:  
"Wenn du wissen willst, was für Fortschritte die Genesung deiner Frau macht, dann frag George. Der kann es dir genau sagen. Aber versuch nicht, deinen Bruder zu erpressen. Sollte ich erfahren, dass du ihn bedrohst, wirst du deine Kinder nie mehr wiedersehen."

 

*****

 

"Sie werden mir jetzt einmal gut zuhören Mister Potter, denn ich sage diese Worte nur einmal…"  
Wütend stampfte die Direktorin in ihrem Büro hin und her, als sie versuchte ihren Ärger unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Ich kann nichts dafür Minerva. Ginny griff uns an kaum, dass wir die Winkelgasse betreten hatten.  
"Die Gründe sind mir egal Harry!", wetterte die Direktorin mit eisiger Stimme.  
"Du hast um die Erlaubnis gebeten, gemeinsam mit Teddy in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und lässt zu, dass Theodor Nott deine Arbeit erledigt und den aufgeregten, unter Schock stehenden Jungen, ins Schloss zurückbringt."

"Ich musste mich um Rose und Hugo kümmern Minerva. Teddy ging es gut. Er…"  
"Ich will keine weiteren Ausflüchte mehr hören", machte sich Minerva McGonagall ihrer Wut Luft.  
"Du bist nicht der Erziehungsberechtigte der Weasley Kinder, sondern Teddys Lehrer und sein Pate, was ich nicht vergessen möchte, zu erwähnen. Es wäre deine Pflicht gewesen, an Teddys Seite zu bleiben, verstehst du!   
Als Lehrer von Hogwarts bist du verpflichtet, dich um das Wohlergehen deiner Schüler zu kümmern. Egal was sonst noch ist, egal was für Abenteuer sonst noch auf dich warten. Nichts ist wichtiger, als die Sicherheit deiner Schüler!"

Harry wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht, als er die Worte der Direktorin hörte. Erinnerungen traten an die Oberfläche und er merkte wie er, nach diesen ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen, wütend wurde.  
"Wie war das bitte?" Harry sah McGonagall mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme an.  
"Wie kannst du… Ich… Davon habe ich nie etwas gemerkt…" Harry konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen und Minerva schien in diesem Augenblick zu merken, was sie Harry an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Gerade ihm, der so viel ertragen musste, ohne dass die Lehrer eingegriffen und es verhindert hätten.

"Harry! So habe ich das nicht…!"  
"Nein", unterbrach er die Frau wütend.  
"Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören. Sie kommen Jahre zu spät.   
Aber dass gerade du es wagst, mir zu unterstellen ich kümmere mich nicht…"  
Harry brach die Stimme, als Tränen der Wut in seine Augen traten.  
"Ihr habt zugesehen, wie Umbridge uns folterte…" … "Harry das stimmt so nicht", versuchte Minerva den jungen Mann zu bremsen. Es war jedoch vergebene Liebesmüh.

Harry schrie sich seine ganze Wut von der Seele und stürmte im Anschluss aus dem Büro.  
"Ich werde meine Sachen packen und verschwinden. In so einer Schule kann ich nicht unterrichten. Es ist falsch, wie ihr euch alle benehmt. Es ist falsch, wie ihr auf eurem hohen Ross hockt und den Machenschaften des Ministeriums oder denen der Weasleys, Tatenlos zuseht. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich muss etwas dagegen tun, wenn ich in der Zauberwelt leben will. Diese Ungerechtigkeit muss aufhören.  
Dass was DU tust, ist feige Minerva! Feige, und einer Hexe deines Kalibers unwürdig…"

Nach diesem Wutausbruch musste er zuerst zur Ruhe kommen, sonst würde er explodieren. Die ganzen Ungerechtigkeiten seiner Schulzeit liefen wie ein, viel zu schnell laufender Film, vor seinem inneren Auge ab.   
All diese Gefahren denen er über die Jahre verteilt, ausgesetzt war… All die Schmerzen, die er als Kind ertragen musste, weil Lehrer wie McGonagall es vorzogen, nicht auf seine Hilferufe zu reagieren und den Kopf in den Sand steckten, für das große Ganze, für die Möglichkeit, ein Monster loszuwerden…  
Und dieselbe Frau, die damals nichts unternahm, machte ihm heute Vorwürfe, er würde sich nicht um seine Schüler kümmern…

Wütend eilte er in seine Gemächer  
Salazar Slytherin sah ihn bereits von Weitem und öffnete ungefragt die Tür. Er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass Harry nicht in der Stimmung war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Das einzige, was er für den Hitzkopf tun konnte, war Severus zu informieren.

"Professor Snape! Professor Potter kommt und so wie es aussieht, liegt einiges im Argen."  
Seufzend stand Severus auf und legte das Buch, in welchem er zu lesen versuchte, beiseite.  
"Wann tut es das einmal nicht, mein guter Salazar."  
Ergeben sah er seinem Liebsten ins Gesicht, als Harry wutentbrannt ihr Wohnzimmer betrat und breitete die Arme aus, als er die Tränen in Harrys Augen schwimmen sah.

Trotz seiner Wut, liess Harry zu, dass Severus ihn hielt und ihn beruhigte.  
Draco, der in diesem Moment aus dem Badezimmer trat, sah in die sorgenvoll verdunkelten Augen von Severus. Stumm kamen sie überein, endlich die Initiative zu ergreifen.  
Dieses emotionale Auf und Ab durch das Harry täglich ging, musste endlich ein Ende haben.


	30. Der Ministeriums-Empfang Teil 1

Müde sass Harry am Teich des Sees und starrte auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche.  
Es war noch nicht lange her, da tollten sich die Schüler im Wasser, bevor sie sich zum Abendessen ins Schloss begaben.  
Viele mussten noch packen, bevor Morgen der Hogwarts-Express alle nach London bringen würde. Die Sommerferien lagen für alle in Griffweite und die Schüler waren aufgeregt, ihre Eltern und Geschwister wieder zu sehen.

Severus und Draco waren in diesem Moment bei Minerva um mit ihr über Harrys Entscheidung zu sprechen, seine Stelle als Lehrer zu kündigen.   
Diesen Weg mussten sie einschlagen, da sich Harry schlichtweg geweigert hatte, das Ganze noch einmal zu thematisieren.   
Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass er den Streit und seine Folgen noch einmal durchkauen wollte. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er es sich selbst eingestand, enttäuscht und verletzt zu sein.   
Niemals hatte er es wahrhaben wollen, dass die Lehrer während seiner Schulzeit versagt hatten. Er hatte es verdrängt, wie so vieles. Aber vor allem der Umstand, in seiner Schulzeit keine Hilfe vom Direktor oder den Lehrern bekommen zu haben, machte ihm zu schaffen.

Erfüllt vor Selbstmitleid sass er auf einem Stein und versuchte sich an die wundervollen Zeiten zu erinnern, die er bei Alison und Scott erleben durfte.  
Warum nur, hatte er sich dafür entschieden, wieder in diese altmodische, korrupte und ihn immer nur wütend machende Zauberwelt zurückzukehren.  
Es war doch immer wieder das Gleiche.   
Er wurde für Dinge zur Verantwortung gezogen, die nicht in seinem Ermessen lagen. Er konnte sie nicht beeinflussen, sich ihnen aber auch nicht entziehen.  
Er hatte Hermine und die Kinder beschützen wollen und hatte sich auch um Teddy gekümmert.   
Wenn es nach dem Willen der Direktorin gegangen wäre, dann hätte Ginny ihren Anschlag beenden, Hermine töten und Hugo und Rose, ebenfalls angreifen können.  
Laut Minerva hätte er sich vor Teddy stellen sollen, der kein Ziel der Wahnsinnigen war und zusehen sollen, wie Hermine umgebracht wurde.   
Alles egal… Hauptsache, er als Lehrer begleitete Teddy nach Hogwarts. 

Dabei hatte er Teddy in der sicheren Obhut von Theo gelassen. Ein Mann, den Harry als Vertrauensperson ansah und der vieles erreicht hatte kaum, dass man ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu beweisen.  
Minerva sah dies natürlich nicht so.  
Sie ärgerte sich mehr über Rons Störung, als dass sie erkannte, was Theo alles zu leisten bereit war.  
Natürlich war da der Druck, den der Minister auf sie ausübte. Aber den hatte er auch.  
Ihm war klar, dass das Ministerium sich selbst in einem besseren Licht darstellen wollte, indem es sich in seinem Ruhm sonnte.   
Fudge verheimlichte dies zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Umso mehr enttäuschte ihn Minervas Verhalten. 

Dass dieser Mann die Schuld an Umbridges Aufenthalt in Hogwarts trug, ignorierten alle.  
Dass Minerva und Dumbledore nicht eingriffen, als es hart auf hart kam, verschwiegen ebenfalls alle. Niemand erwähnte die Blutfeder! Niemand erwähnte seine Narben auf der Handoberfläche, die auf Umbridges Folter zurückzuführen war.   
Harry wüsste gerne, wie viele der damaligen Schüler, heute mit dieser unschönen Erinnerung an die rosa Hexe, leben mussten. 

Die Lehrer hatten damals versagt und in seinen Augen, tat es die Direktorin heute auch.  
Seit Jahren steckte sie den Kopf in den Sand und wartete darauf, eine Lösung auf dem Präsentierteller vorgelegt zu bekommen.  
Ein unangenehmer Wink aus dem Ministerium und Minerva brach ein. So sah es aus. Leider!

Die einzigen, die seit Jahren auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit waren, waren Severus, Draco und George.  
Der große Rest der Zauberwelt hasste ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund oder verehrte ihn aus demselben. Aber an der Wahrheit, waren beide Seiten nicht interessiert.  
Er war ein Mörder. Der Mörder Voldemorts und als solcher, verehrt oder verachtet…

Frustriert schüttelte Harry den Kopf und warf einen Stein so fest er es vermochte in den See.   
Es war zum Verrückt werden, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurücklehnen und zu allem was die Direktorin sagte, ja und amen sagen.  
Er war erwachsen verdammt noch mal und sie alle hatten kein Recht, ihn zu bestrafen, als ob er noch ein kleiner Junge war, der nicht wusste was er tat.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, mit seiner Kündigung überreagiert zu haben. Aber auf die Schnelle war ihm kein brauchbares Druckmittel eingefallen.  
Er würde heute noch erfahren, was Draco und Severus mit der Direktorin besprachen. Vielleicht würde er heute noch seine Sachen zusammenpacken müssen. Aber vielleicht würde er ja auch bleiben.

Schritte waren hinter ihm zu hören und er erkannte Draco ohne, dass er den Kopf gedreht hätte.  
Der Blondhaarige setzte sich stumm neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand.  
Gemeinsam sassen sie auf dem Stein und betrachteten den Sonnenuntergang.  
Nach einer Weile sprach Draco ihn an.

"Das Abendessen wartet. Wir sollten uns zumindest da blicken lassen, bevor wir uns in unsere guten Roben werfen und ins Ministerium apparieren!"  
Harry sah seinen Partner von der Seite an.  
"Stimmt! Das Ministerium will ja auch etwas von mir." Harry gelang es nicht, die Bitterkeit aus seinen Worten herauszuhalten.  
"Harry. Minerva tut ihr Ausbruch leid. Sie wollte dich nicht mit ihren Worten beleidigen. Sie war bloß so wütend auf dich, da du sie nicht vorgewarnt hast, dass Ron womöglich auftauchen würde."

"Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, mich nicht genug um meine Schüler zu kümmern Draco", flüsterte Harry mit deprimierter Stimme.  
"Ich bin doch kein Monster, der seine Schüler in Gefahr bringt, so wie sie es immer getan haben. Ich habe so eine Anschuldigung nicht verdient. Auch nicht von der Direktorin."

"Da hast du vollkommen Recht Harry!"  
Minerva McGonagall kam auf die beiden jungen Lehrer zugelaufen und deutete Draco sie mit Harry alleine zu lassen.  
Am Eingang des Schlosses wartete Severus auf Draco.   
Sie blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen und sahen zu der Direktorin, die mit Harry sprach.

"Wie geht es ihm Draco. Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"  
"Er wirkt traurig und verletzt. Minervas Worte haben ihm mehr zugesetzt, als gedacht.  
So wie er es sieht, hat Minerva ihn im Stich gelassen.  
Dass gerade sie es war, die ihm unterstellte, die Aufsichtspflicht seinen Schülern gegenüber vernachlässigt zu haben, schmerzt ihn mehr, als wir uns vorstellen können.

"Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die gute Frau es schafft, Harry dazu zu bringen, ihre Entschuldigung anzunehmen.  
Sie war gelinde gesagt entsetzt, als ich ihr sagte, dass wenn Harry geht, sie auch auf uns verzichten muss."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. So kurz vor den Ferien drei Lehrer zu verlieren, ist sicher nicht einfach zu verkraften."  
"Ich habe ihr auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass sie ihre Denkweise ändern muss, wenn sie Harry halten will. Sie kann ihn nicht bestrafen wie ein kleines Kind nur, weil sie ihn zehn Jahre nicht unter ihrer Fuchtel hatte.  
Vielleicht ist das gerade das, was unsere Welt braucht. Frisches Blut, frische Ansichten … Minerva täte gut daran, Harrys Art zu akzeptieren nicht, ihn zu vertreiben."

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Streithähne schlenderten gemeinsam den Weg zurück ins Schloss.  
Harrys Lächeln fiel noch etwas dünn aus, aber der Anfang schien gemacht.  
"Ich bleibe", war alles, was er sagte, als er an ihnen vorbeiging und das Schloss betrat.

Minerva bemerkte natürlich die Blicke der beiden, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein.  
"Das Essen wartet meine Herren", war alles was sie sagte.  
"Ich empfehle Ihnen, jetzt etwas zu sich zu nehmen, da die Häppchen die am Ministeriums-Empfang gereicht werden, in der Regel den Hunger nicht stillen."  
Auch ihr Lächeln war ein wenig aufgesetzt, aber immerhin … Ein Lächeln.

 

*****

 

 

"Mister Potter!", wurde Harry überschwänglich von Fudge begrüsst, als die Triade den Empfang betrat, der im Erdgeschoss des Regierungsgebäudes stattfand. Der Minister freute sich wirklich, den Helden an diesem Abend der Crème de la Crème der Zauberwelt vorzustellen.  
"Und die Professoren Malfoy und Snape", begrüsste er mit Aplomb Harrys Begleiter.  
"Auch ihnen einen schönen Abend. Ich hoffe sie amüsieren sich?"

"Vorzüglich Minister Fudge!", liess sich Draco dazu herab, in seiner typisch versnobten Manier, zu antworten.  
"Die Hors d'oeuvre sind exzellent Minister. Wie immer ein Gaumen-Schmaus."   
Severus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er den Liebsten in seinem Element sah.  
Draco war wie sein Vater. Der wusste die malfoysche Arroganz ebenfalls richtig einsetzen.

Er überließ Harry und Draco dem Minister und gesellte sich zu Lucius Malfoy und seiner Frau, die ebenfalls geladen waren. Dennoch hielt er seinen Blick auf seine Triadenmitglieder gerichtet. Er besaß zwar nicht den Charme eines Malfoys oder die Berühmtheit eines Potters, aber für die geladenen Gäste war auch er, als Mitglied dieser Triade, eine Besonderheit.  
Severus hielt es für besser sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn die Blicke irritierten. Er beschloss, sich lieber an seine Freunde zu halten.

"Narzissa!", begrüsste Severus die Dame galant mit einem Handkuss. "Du siehst atemberaubend aus!"  
"Und du bist ein Charmeur Sev, aber dein Kompliment nehme ich selbstverständlich gerne an."  
Flüsternd, damit niemand sonst etwas mitbekam, fügte sie leise hinzu:   
"Nicht so stark auftragen Severus. Für die Meute wirst du sonst viel zu interessant. Gib dich ganz natürlich.   
Mit deiner lehrerhaften Zurückhaltung schreckst du die meisten Personen ab. Vor allem, wenn du deinen ganz speziellen Blick aufsetzt."  
Narzissa besah sich den Freund etwas genauer. Er sah in seiner klassischen schwarzen Robe atemberaubend aus und so nickte sie zustimmend, zu seiner Kleider-Wahl.

Abgelenkt wurde sein Erscheinungsbild einzig von den Sorgenfalten, in seinem Gesicht. Die verschwanden auch nicht, als er sich ihr und Lucius halbherzig zuwandte, während sein Blick auf Harry gerichtet blieb, der im Moment dabei war, neben Fudge herzugehen und die Hände des Zauber-Adels zu schütteln.

Narzissa liess Severus seine Unaufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber nur, einen kurzen Moment durchgehen, aber als er sie nach einiger Zeit immer noch ignorierte, fuhr sie grössere Geschütze auf.

"Schrecklich diese Kleider der Matronen, die sich als die höchsten Damen der Gesellschaft bezeichnen! Findest du nicht auch Severus?"  
Während Lucius sein Taschentuch vor sein Gesicht halten musste, um sein Gelächter zu unterdrücken, antwortete Severus nur abwesend zu seiner Freundin:  
"Natürlich meine Liebe! Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung!"  
"Und diese schrecklichen Männer, in ihren Stiefeln aus Drachenleder, und den übertrieben leuchtenden Umhängen… Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer sich diese Mode immer ausdenkt. Sie ist einfach grauenhaft!"

Während Lucius sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, seine Frau umarmte und ihr neckisch ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich glaube, der gute Severus ist ein wenig abwesend meine Liebe!", wurde sich dieser endlich bewusst, dass Narzissa mit ihm zu sprechen schien.  
Etwas von lächerlichen Kleidern, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte… Er wurde jedoch von einem pustenden Lucius, in seinen Überlegungen gestört.   
Weiterhin hielt er seinen Blick stur auf Harry gerichtet, als er seinen Freund ansprach:  
"Hm! Was meintest du gerade Lucius? Ich fürchte, ich habe dir nicht zugehört."  
Lachend sah Lucius in die Augen des Tränkemeisters, der ihn daraufhin fragend ansah.

"Nichts Wichtiges Severus. Viel interessanter dürfte die Frage sein, warum du meiner Frau so wenig Beachtung schenkst? Schliesslich versucht sie seit einer halben Stunde, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Bis jetzt jedoch ohne Erfolg."

"Was ist los Severus?", wollte Narzissa wissen; nicht ärgerlich, sondern besorgt über Severus' Verhalten.  
Sie war seinem Blick gefolgt und sah Harry, der mit dem Minister zu diskutieren schien. Die Gesichter der beiden schienen nicht gerade feierlich, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihm heute Gefahr droht?"  
Severus sah ernst in ihr wunderschönes und gütiges Gesicht.  
Müde fuhr er sich übers Gesicht und raufte sich mit einer verzweifelten Geste die Haare.  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. So vieles ist geschehen, so viele Fragen sind noch offen, von den Geheimnissen und Ungereimtheiten der letzten Monate nicht zu sprechen." 

Severus brach ab. Zu vieles ging ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf.  
"Harry zieht den Ärger an, wo immer er auftaucht", fuhr er übergangslos fort.  
Dracos Eltern schienen jedoch zu verstehen, was Severus' wirre Worte bedeuteten.  
"Da magst du Recht haben!", mischte sich Lucius ein.   
"Aber neben dem Minister wird ihm nichts passieren! Kingsley Shacklebolt schützt heute den Minister persönlich. Ich denke nicht, dass jemand es wagen wird anzugreifen, wenn der Head-Auror persönlich zum Schutz des Ministers abkommandiert ist."

"Nein Lucius! Kingsley alleine, vermag diese Hyänen nicht aufzuhalten. Aber er kann ein für alle Mal ein Zeichen setzen."  
Severus sah in die Richtung des Aurors und wurde mit einem Nicken begrüsst.  
"Kingsleys Aufgabe ist den Minister zu schützen. Wenn wirklich etwas geschieht, dann ist er Harry keine Hilfe, da der Minister Vorrang hat."

"Dann sind aber immer noch Williamson und Robards. Die beiden stehen ebenfalls in der Nähe und passen auf. Du kannst dich also wirklich ein wenig entspannen."  
"Du magst Recht haben, aber solange ich nicht weiß, wer Harry wohlgesinnt ist, bleibe ich wachsam."

"Du klingst bereits wie Mad Eye! Der, war Zeit seines Lebens überwachsam und sah Verrat und Ärger hinter jedem Gebäude, Tonne und wo er auch immer nach den Verbrechern suchte."  
Lucius' Worte waren halbwegs scherzhaft gemeint, auch wenn er nicht abstreiten konnte, dass in Harrys Fall, ein berechtigter Tatverdacht nicht abzustreiten war. Der Junge zog den Ärger wirklich an wie ein Magnet. 

Besagter Junge schlenderte unterdessen immer noch mit dem Minister durch die vielen geladenen Gäste. Shacklebolt wie ein Schatten hinter sich.  
Percy Weasley, der Ministeriumsverantwortliche sah mit säuerlichen Miene zu Harry hin, während er versuchte gute Miene zu diesem Possenspiel zu machen.

Percy verstand den Minister überhaupt nicht mehr.  
Wie konnte man nur so um einen jungen Mann herumscharwenzeln. Was war nur an Harry Potter, ausser dass er zufälligerweise Voldemorts Gegner war, dass es rechtfertigte, so viel Aufmerksamkeit der Oberen Zaubergesellschaft, allen voran der Minister, zu erhalten und selbst so gelangweilt zu wirken.  
Wütend schien die bessere Wortwahl, wenn man in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah.

Kingsley war näher getreten, als die Diskussion die der Zaubereiminister mit Harry führte, hitziger wurde und nicht mehr als Geplänkel angesehen werden konnte.  
Auch Percy trat zu den beiden hin und funkelte Harry böse an.

"Mister Potter!", keifte er los kaum, dass er in Hörweite des Helden angekommen war.  
"Ich verbitte mir, solche Entgleisungen in Richtung Minister. Hier sind wir es nicht gewohnt, die Stimmen zu erheben, egal wie hitzig eine Debatte auch sein soll. Ich schlage vor, sie ziehen sich ein wenig in ein Nebenzimmer zurück und kühlen ihr hitziges Gemüt…"

"Nicht doch mein guter Weasley!", versuchte der Minister seine rechte Hand zu beruhigen.  
"Mister Potter versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, Mistress Umbridge in einem anderen Licht zu sehen…"  
"Mrs Umbridge ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben Minister. Ich sehe nicht ein, was Potters Falschaussagen bewirken sollen… Außer den Offensichtlichen selbstverständlich."

"Das sind keine Lügen Percy, auch wenn du dir die Wahrheit nicht eingestehen willst.  
Harry versuchte zumindest, seine Lautstärke im Zaum zu halten.  
Dies gelang ihm am besten, wenn er den Blick auf Severus hielt.  
Draco war aus seinem Blickwinkel entschwunden. Harry vermochte seine Stimme hinter sich auszumachen und er spürte die Bindung zum Blondhaarigen ganz deutlich, aber es waren die besorgten dunklen Augen seines anderen Triadenpartners, den Harry auf dem Boden hielt.

Percy war nach Harrys Worten nahe an Harry herangetreten.  
"Minister Fudge!", sprach Percy mit gespielt leichter Stimme.  
"Bitte entschuldigen Sie Mister Potter für eine Minute. Ich müsste ihn einen Moment entführen… Sie verstehen? Kindheitserinnerungen austauschen und dergleichen."  
Nach einem verständnisvollen Nicken, welches Fudge gezwungenermaßen für die restlichen Gäste aufsetzte, zog Percy, Harry resolut ins angrenzende Zimmer, was sich als ein Büro entpuppte.

Severus setzte sich in dem Augenblick in Bewegung, als Harry mit Percy Weasley durch die nächstgelegene Tür verschwand.  
Auch Draco kam auf den Minister zu. Ein Umstand der Severus nicht im Mindesten erstaunte. Draco mochte nach außen hin oberflächlich wirken, aber er war genauso besorgt um Harry wie er selbst.

Dicht gefolgt von Lucius und Narzissa stand Severus einen Augenblick später vor dem Minister.  
Auror Shacklebolt als einziger zwischen den beiden Fronten.  
Der war es auch, der als erster die Situation kommentierte.

"Ich rate euch, den obligaten Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten, wenn ihr nicht die gesamte Abteilung der Auroren auf den Hals gehetzt bekommen wollt.  
Mister Weasley bespricht nur ein paar harmlose Begebenheiten mit Harry. Nichts, was euch dazu bringen müsste, euren Anstand zu vergessen und hier einen auf wild gewordener Tiger zu machen."

Shacklebolt sprach mit eisiger Stimme und man merkte ihm an, dass er ernst machen würde, wenn die Gruppe nicht augenblicklich vom Minister abließ. Einzig Severus und Draco blieben stehen und sahen Kingsley Shacklebolt mit blitzenden Augen an.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir das Ministerium auseinander nehmen, dann lässt du uns besser durch. Du vergisst, dass wir die Triadenmitglieder von Harry sind.  
Wir lassen ihn nicht alleine durch irgendwelche Türen verschwinden.  
Also entweder du gibst den Weg frei, oder aber wir werden dafür sorgen, dass wir durch diese Tür gelangen, auch gewaltsam, nur um dies auch klar gestellt zu haben."

"Mister Shacklebolt", rief da der Minister mit beschwichtigender Stimme ein, da er wusste, sie standen nahe an einem Eklat.  
"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Die Herren Malfoy und Snape sind mir wohlgesonnen. Sie können ihre Krallen beruhig einziehen…"

"Es tut mir Leid Minister, aber in diesem Fall, steht Ihr Schutz im Vordergrund. Egal was sie denken und sagen… Die Auroren halten einen Ablauf ein und der sagt ausdrücklich, dass nur mehrere Personen des ausgewählten inneren Kreises, sich Ihnen annähern dürfen.  
Die Familie Malfoy und Professor Snape, gehören nicht zu diesem Kreis.

"Ich ersuche Sie daher ein letztes Mal, sich aus dem Bereich des Ministers zu entfernen oder ich lasse sie, kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes verhaften!"  
Kingsley gelang es nicht, seine unnatürliche Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Severus war der Umstand gelinde gesagt egal, was der Minister mit einem letzten Seitenblick auf den Tränkemeister feststellte.  
So diplomatisch wie er es in Anbetracht der Situation vermochte, legte er einen Arm auf den wütenden Head-Auror.

"Also gut Kingsley!", meinte er gespielt lächelnd.  
"Sie schützen mich auf meinem weiteren Begrüßungs-Rundgang, auf dem mich Mrs Malfoy sicherlich gerne begleiten wird, während sich Mister Snape und die Herren Malfoy um Harry Potter kümmern!"  
Galant hielt Fudge Narzissa den Arm hin und geleitete sie zu der nächsten Gruppe von Menschen, die bereits gespannt darauf warteten, mit dem Minister ein paar Worte zu wechseln.

Narzissa setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf, als sie den Arm ergriff.  
"Lucius, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du die Hitzköpfe beruhigst und dafür sorgst, dass dieser Ministeriums-Empfang so zu Ende geht, wie er begonnen hat!"  
"Ich versuche es mein Schatz, aber sie dir die beiden an. Ich kann für Percy Weasley nur hoffen, dass er Harry nicht zu nahe getreten ist."

Severus und Draco waren diese Spitzfindigkeiten egal.  
Kaum dass Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einem mörderischen Blick den Weg freigab, schossen die beiden an der wartenden Menge vorbei und trat, ohne anzuklopfen, durch die Tür durch die Harry mit Percy verschwunden war.

Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, liess sie mit offenen Mund stehenbleiben…  
"Harry! Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"


	31. Der Ministeriums-Empfang Teil 2

Harry sah verächtlich auf Percy, der in gerade diesem Augenblick vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzogen, während er in gebührender Entfernung dastand, Percys Zauberstab in der linken Hand hielt und dem Geschlagenen einen Stupor entgegen geschleudert zu haben schien, nachdem er ihn mit seinem obligaten Expelliarmus entwaffnet hatte.  
"Dieser Kretin hat ernsthaft geglaubt, mir drohen zu können", knurrte Harry mit kalter Stimme.

"Du kannst einen Ministeriumsverantwortlichen nicht einfach niedermachen. Harry bitte nimm Vernunft an!" Draco sah beschwörend zu seinem Liebsten, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er keine zwei Minuten zuvor dabei gewesen war, den Minister anzugreifen, wenn der den Weg nicht freigegeben hätte.

"Er hat mir gedroht Draco. So etwas lasse ich nicht mehr mit mir machen. Er hat mich, vor allem aber euch und meine Familie bedroht. Er meinte wörtlich:"  
" Du wirst dich keine Sekunde sicher fühlen können denn, bis Ich mit mir fertig bin, gibt es nichts mehr zu worüber du glücklich sein kannst…"  
"Genau diese Worte hat er benutzt." Harry sah wütend zu seinen Triaden Mitgliedern.  
"Er hat gedroht, euch und alle die mir nahe stehen, etwas anzutun."  
Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Wut, als er zu erklären versuchte, was Percy ihm androhte.  
Er war sich natürlich im Klaren, dass Percy nur ein Handlanger war, der nach jemandes Pfeife tanzte, aber dennoch würde er nicht zulassen, dass dieser Weasley, ihn ungestraft bedrohte.

Severus war zu ihm getreten und strich ihm sanft über den Arm.  
"Bitte überlasse ihn mir. Mit einem Legilimens werden wir mehr erfahren, als durch Gewalteinwirkung. Du weißt, dass die Auroren dich damit nicht durchkommen lassen werden; wenn du diesem Idioten auch nur ein Haar krümmst."

Ergeben trat Harry einen Schritt zurück, drehte sich um und trat an eines der vielen Flügelfenster, die den Ausblick auf den weitläufigen Park freigaben. Harry kam nicht umhin, die Zauberwelt für ihre wunderschönen Parkanlagen zu bewundern.  
Sah man von außen auf die unscheinbaren Gebäude der Zauberer, sah man renovierungsbedürftige Häuser, denen keine Beachtung geschenkt wurde von der nicht magischen Bevölkerung Englands. Aber im Innern dieser Mauern oder um diese Gebäude herum, erstrahlte die Zauberwelt in einem ganz besonderen mystischen Glanz. Es kam Harry so vor, als ob der Mond heller strahlte, die Sterne glänzender funkelten und die Zeit, ganz einfach anders tickte.

Draco war zu ihm getreten und legte einen Arm um ihn.  
"Es wird schon wieder werden Liebster. Sev ist bereits dabei, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Er kann dir nichts tun. Dafür sorgen wir."  
"Es ist nicht die Angst um mich, die mich so wütend werden lässt Draco. Es ist die Angst alles zu verlieren, was mir noch etwas bedeutet... Mit diesem Verlust, könnte ich nie klar kommen."  
"Pst! Nicht Harry. Genieße die Schönheiten da draußen und überlasse den Rest Severus."  
Gemeinsam erfreuten sie sich in stiller Eintracht, an der Schönheit der Natur, während Severus Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören war die mit ihrem vollen Timbre, Harry Schauer über den Rücken fließen liess, als er den gewohnten Befehl, ''Legilimens'', hörte. 

Schnell drehte er den Kopf um mitzuerleben, wie Severus in die Gedanken von Percy eindrang, dessen Gesicht vor Wut und Schmerzen verzerrt war.  
Da er sich gegen die Anwendung des Legilimens, mit Okklumentik zu schützen versuchte und sich verzweifelt gegen ein Eindringen von außen in seine Gedankenwelt wehrte, war dieses Prozedere äußerst Schmerzhaft für den jungen Mann, der gegen einen Meister dieses Fachs, keine Chance hatte.

"Severus war bereits als Schüler der Beste in Legilimentik und Okklumentik Harry.  
Percy besteht keine Minute gegen ihn. Sieh hin!"

"Das kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung nur bestätigen Draco. Severus kann es sanft oder auf  
brutale Weise bewerkstelligen.  
Erinnerst du dich, als du in meinen Erinnerungen, die Szenen aus meinem fünften Jahr sahst? Damals, als ich immer Nachhilfe in Tränke bekam?", wollte Harry vom Blondhaarigen wissen, während er Severus nicht aus den Augen liess, dessen Gesicht vor Anspannung gezeichnet war.

Von diesem Blickwinkel aus, hatte Harry seinen Liebsten noch nie in Aktion gesehen. Meistens, war er auf der anderen Seite der Legilimentik-Lektionen gewesen.  
Die Konzentriertheit, die Leichtigkeit mit der Severus den Schutzschild seines Gegenübers zu durchbrechen vermochte, verdiente wirklich Anerkennung.

Dracos Stimme, holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
"Stimmt. Du warst ja so was von Übel, in Tränke. Da hatte selbst ich Mitleid und liess deine Arbeiten in der Regel unangetastet."  
"Hey! So schlecht war ich auch wieder nicht. Schliesslich brauchten wir eine Ausrede, damit ich bei Severus täglich erscheinen konnte, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Umbridge auf den Umstand zu lenken, dass Sev mir etwas Anderes als Tränke beizubringen versuchte.  
Nachhilfe war da ein sehr guter Grund, den niemand in Frage stellte."

"Stimmt! Auch ich glaubte euch und wurde nicht misstrauisch."  
"Jedenfalls versuchte mir Severus zu der Zeit mit Gewalt, Okklumentik beizubringen. Aber ich war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
Wir stritten uns und während jeder Stunde, wurde er drängender in seinen Bemühungen.  
Scheiß Gefühl sag ich dir.  
Dabei weiß ich nun, dass er es auch anders kann, wie die Szenen in der großen Halle beweisen.  
Die vielen trauernden Menschen, bemerkten seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist noch nicht einmal."

"Stimmt. Denn die waren damals damit beschäftigt, dich zu verfluchen."  
Gegen diese Worte konnte Harry nichts sagen da sie, so leid es ihm auch tat, der Wahrheit entsprachen.  
"Sieh dir Percy an Draco! Die Schmerzen die ihm Sev zufügt müssen enorm sein.  
Da frage ich mich, wie wir diesen Umstand vertuschen wollen?  
Denkst du nicht, dass Percy gleich im Anschluss die Auroren ruft und uns in Gewahrsam nehmen lässt?"

"Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen Harry. Sev weiß was er tut."  
Sie beide sahen zu, wie Severus seinen Angriff auf Percys Geist beendete und bevor dieser auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage war zu reagieren, wurde er von Severus mit einem Oblivate bedacht.

"Severus! Bist du Wahnsinnig? Das merkt Kingsley mit Sicherheit!"  
Draco ahnte nicht, dass Severus so eine Endgültigkeit an den Tag legen würde.  
Ein leichter Vergessens Zauber ja, aber gleich die ganze Palette eines Oblivate!

"Ich erkläre dir später was genau ich getan habe, aber der Oblivate musste sein. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl."  
Severus sah Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten den Ministeriumsempfang so bald als möglich verlassen. So wie ich es sehe, bist du hier hauptsächlich von Menschen umgeben, die dir nicht wohlgesonnen sind."

Harry lächelte spöttisch.  
"Sag bloß, dass merkst du erst jetzt!", witzelte er, während er auf Percy sah, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
Severus hielt sein Augenmerk auf Harry gerichtet, als er sich neben Percy kniete und meinte: "Bleiben Sie noch einen Augenblick liegen Mister Weasley. Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden. Vielleicht waren sie heute zu lange an der Sonne? Kann das sein?"

Mit monotoner Stimme antwortete der Ministeriumsverantwortliche: "Ja, die Sonne war schuld… Ich war zu lange an der Sonne, als ich mit Dolores zusammen war."  
Severus half dem immer noch leicht verwirrten Mann auf die Beine, während ein Klopfen an der Tür, sie daran erinnerte, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Sie waren noch immer in der Höhle des Löwen…

"Ich denke, Sie müssen ihre Leibwächter da draußen beruhigen. Die lassen uns sonst nicht mehr raus."  
Severus versuchte mit seiner Schlitzohrigkeit, Percy dazu zu bringen, zu tun was er wollte. Es war interessant mit anzusehen, wie sehr die Spionagetätigkeit, den Meister dieses Fachs geprägt hatte.

"Von welchen Leibwächtern reden Sie Professor Snape?"  
"Den Stimmen nach, Robards und Williamson. Oder auch Kingsley Shacklebolt. Der wird ebenfalls um Ihre Sicherheit besorgt sein."

"Mister Weasley! Öffnen Sie sofort die Tür. Wir müssen uns davon überzeugen, dass es ihnen gut geht.  
Untersekretärin Umbridge meinte, Sie könnten Schwierigkeiten haben!"

"Oh! Ist sie nicht nett? Dolores ist immer so gut zu mir. Niemand ist so gut zu mir wie sie", flüsterte Percy abwesend.  
Er schüttelte den letzten Rest des Oblivate ab, ohne zu wissen was er da gerade tat und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu, um die Männer einzulassen.

"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!", meinte er nur mit wütender Stimme.  
"Ich bin nicht umsonst der Leiter für Fragen in Ministeriumsangelegenheiten.  
Ich war mit diesen Herren gerade dabei, unsere Differenzen beizulegen, die uns seit Wochen in unserer Arbeit behindern. Habe ich nicht Recht meine Herren?"

Diese Worte hinterließen bei den Auroren ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. In der Regel, legten sie keinen Wert auf Percy Weasleys Meinung, da dieser Mann fern jeder Realität agierte. Normalerweise... Aber diesmal schien er seine Arbeit zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit zu erledigen, was seine nächsten Worte ebenfalls bestätigten.

"Machen Sie mit ihrer Hauruck Taktik bitte nicht alles, was ich mit meinem diplomatischen Können erreicht habe, zunichte!"  
Die Auroren Robards und Williamson hatten Mühe, nicht zu lachen.  
Percy gab das genaue Gegenteil dessen zu Protokoll, was die Untersekretärin zuvor meinte, als sie die Auroren zu Percy schickte. Die Frau hatte doch ernsthaft gemeint, Percy sei nicht in der Lage, diplomatische Finessen an den Tag zu legen und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Seufzend standen sie also da und entschuldigten die Störung, bevor sie hinausgingen und den Ministeriumsverantwortlichen sich selbst überließen.  
Das Gespräch schien jedoch bereits beendet zu sein, wie Professor Snapes Worte bestätigten, als er mit seiner tiefen und betörenden Stimme sprach.

"Sie müssen nicht gehen meine Herren! Wir sind hier fertig. Sie werden uns für heute leider entschuldigen müssen, da wir dringend unsere Triaden Findung vertiefen sollten.  
Wir sind noch nicht in der Lage, diesen Umstand eine so lange Zeit außen vor zu lassen. Die Bindung zwingt uns, Zeit alleine zu verbringen. Zu Zeiten, die manchmal doch etwas lästig anmuten."  
Severus liess keinen Zweifel aufkommen, was er mit seinen Worten meinte. Die roten Wangen der Auroren zeugten ebenfalls davon, dass sie genau wussten, von was die Rede war, als sie Harry, Draco und Severus mit unverhohlener Neugier musterten.

Es war jedoch Percy, der abwesend antwortete.  
"Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, ihre Triaden-Gewohnheiten zu unterbrechen, aber es erschien mir wichtig, unseren Disput zu lösen.  
Nicht wahr Mister Potter! Auch Ihnen war es ein Bedürfnis …"  
Fast schon bittend sah Percy zu Harry, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, was da aus seinem Mund kam. 

"Natürlich Percy!" Harry sah von Severus zu Percy und versuchte herauszubekommen, was Severus mit seinen Erinnerung getan hatte, damit der Mann so agierte.  
Die drei verließen gemeinsam den Raum, verfolgt von den skeptischen Blicken der Auroren, die dem Frieden nicht so ganz trauten.  
Politik war nicht immer das einfachste Geschäft. Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag, an dem sie lieber zu Hause bei ihren Familien gewesen wären.

"Mister Weasley!", wandten sich die Auroren an Percy, kurz nachdem die Triade den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.  
"Wir haben den Auftrag, Sie im Anschluss an ihr Gespräch, zu Untersekretärin Umbridge zu geleiten." 

Robards versuchte das Ganze so professionell wie möglich zu handhaben, auch wenn ihnen allen klar war, was dieser Befehl zu bedeuten hatte.  
Sie wussten längst, was hier im Ministerium alles passierte, was nicht passieren sollte, aber sie wurden nicht bezahlt um zu richten, sie bekamen ihren Sold, damit sie die Politiker beschützten, egal was sie privat von ihnen hielten…

 

*****

 

"Percy! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dich einen Moment alleine zu treffen?"  
Dolores Umbridge strich ihrem Percy sanft über den Arm, bevor sie ihn einliess.

"Du und ich waren doch bereits an der Sonne heute!" Abwesend den Kopf schüttelnd, trat der Leiter in Ministeriumsfragen auf Dolores zu, die ihn verständnislos musterte.  
"Was ist bloß los mit dir Percy! Wir waren heute nicht an der Sonne. Zumindest nicht gemeinsam."  
"Nicht… Aber Mister Snape erzählte..."  
"...Es ist ja auch egal Percy. Viel wichtiger ist, was ihr besprochen habt. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du dem Minister, Harry Potter abgeluchst hast, bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatten, über die leidige Angelegenheit in der Winkelgasse zu reden?"

"Potter ist ein Lügner, ein Feigling und ein Verräter. Er hätte bereits während der Schlacht getötet werden sollen. Aber leider hat dieser Kretin überlebt."  
Percys Stimme klang mehr als monoton, als er diese Worte aussprach.

"Und das soll der Grund für dein Verhalten auf dem Empfang gewesen sein?  
Weißt du überhaupt, was du beinahe angestellt hättest?  
Wenn nicht Fudge und Mrs Malfoy dafür gesorgt hätten, dass dein Alleingang keine Auswirkungen auf die Feiernden hatte; ich weiss nicht, wie dieser Abend noch geendet hätte."

Die rosa Zumutung trat näher auf Percy zu. Während sie die obersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und ihre Brust entblößte, was von Percy mit einem Stöhnen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.  
Sie griff ihm zwischen die Beine und knetete ihm seine Hoden, als sie mit ihrer, ''Bestrafung'', fortfuhr.  
"Du bist ein ganz böser Junge", sprach sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter um ihm ihre Zunge in den Hals zu stecken.

Percy war sogleich Feuer und Flamme, als Dolores sich langsam auszog und sich nackt, auf dem flauschigen Kaminvorleger räkelte, während sie mit der Hand leicht den Boden tätschelte damit Percy klar war, was sie von ihm erwartete.  
Der öffnete mit fahrigen Bewegungen seinen Hosenschlitz, streifte sich Hosen und Schuhe kurz darauf ganz ab, während er mit der Hand seinen Penis stimulierte.  
Sie machten so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal und Percy wusste, wie er mit dieser Frau umzugehen hatte, als er mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie eindrang und sie damit zum Schreien brachte.

Mit jeder Minute die verging, erinnerte er sich wieder an Dinge, die kurz zuvor noch in der Dunkelheit seines Geistes umhergeschwirrt waren.  
Er erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch, welches er mit Harry führte, oder besser gesagt, welches kurz nach Beginn ihres Treffens eskalierte.  
Er versuchte sich an die Einzelheiten zu erinnern, aber sie kamen nur Bruchstückhaft zu ihm, wie er feststellen musste, als ihn die Erinnerung an diese verfluchte Triade überkam. 

Während er in Dolores Mund stöhnte, ihr die Unterlippe blutig biss und sein erigiertes Glied in sie rammte, ergab er sich seinen Gefühlen.  
Wütend über sein Unvermögen, Harry nicht gestellt zu haben, rammelte er sie beide zu einem schnellen Orgasmus, während er ihr gleichzeitig das Blut von den Lippen leckte.  
Seine Gespielin schrie auf, als sie zuckend und schreiend kam. Dies liess auch ihn seine Wut vergessen und mit einem animalischen Schrei, vergoss auch er sein Erbe in ihr.

Augenblicklich wurde er ernst, als es ihn siedend heiß den Rücken hinunterfuhr. Er hatte den Verhütungszauber vergessen.  
"Dolores!", schrie er verzweifelt kaum, dass sein nunmehr schlaffes Glied aus ihr hinaus glitt.  
"Hast du an den Verhütungszauber gedacht? Verdammt! So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert. Mom bringt mich um, wenn ich die Untersekretärin des Ministers geschwängert habe!"

Dolores Umbridge schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die Dummheit dieses Mannes zum wiederholten Male erkannte.  
Wenn er nicht so gut bestückt wäre und keine so gute Verbindung zu Molly Weasley gehabt hätte, dann wäre er längst von ihr gefeuert worden. So nahm sie, was er ihr zu bieten hatte und übersah seine Schwächen.

"Du vergisst wer ich bin Percy!", meinte sie herablassend.  
"Ich bin viel zu alt, um noch schwanger werden zu können. Sag bloß, du hast in der Vergangenheit, den Contraceptivum, jedes Mal über deine Spermien gesprochen, während wir intim waren!"  
Dolores lachte bis ihr die Tränen kamen, als sie noch eine Gemeinheit obendrauf setzte.  
"Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du deinen kleinen Freunden keinen Gefallen tust, wenn du ihnen den Weg zur Befruchtung verbietest. Vor allem, da es gar nichts zu befruchten gibt!"

Obwohl Percy sich ärgerte, wenn sie ihn als Idiot darstellte, war er dieser Frau hörig.  
Sie war seine Passion. Seine Inspiration. Dank ihr hatte er diese gut Bezahlte Stelle im Ministerium.  
Sie war es, die ihn empfohlen hatte und Fudge, hielt ja bekanntlich große Stücke auf diese Frau.  
Percy war bis anhin immer stolz, Dolores Umbridge vögeln zu dürfen, da sie bereits als heimliche Ministerin gehandelt wurde.

Fudge war unfähig, das wussten alle, die im Ministerium arbeiteten. Aber er konnte reden und sich mit den Leuten befassen. So blieb Umbridge mehr Zeit, um sich mit wichtigeren Dingen zu beschäftigen.  
Eines dieser wichtigen Dinge war im Moment, Harry Potter loszuwerden.  
Sie stand seit langem mit seiner Mutter und diesem speziellen Mann oder ''Freund'', wie er immer sagte, in Verbindung, damit sie alle bereitstanden, sollte der passende Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem sie Harry Potter vernichten konnten.  
Während er auf seine kleingewachsene Geliebte hinuntersah und ihre weichen und üppigen Brüste massierte, brachte sie ihn mit abgehakten Lauten, auf den neuesten Stand.  
"Ich hatte heute Besuch von einem gewissen Alvin Miller…", stöhnte sie, als Percy ihren rechten Nippel in den Mund nahm und hingebungsvoll an ihm saugte.  
"Verdammt Percy, ich komme gleich noch mal, wenn du so weitermachst."  
"Das stört mich nicht meine Liebe! Es turnt mich an, wenn ich deine Erregung spüre, während du mir deine Neuigkeiten berichtest."  
Percy kniff leicht in die linke Brust der Frau und liess, als sie laut aufstöhnte, eine Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwinden.

"Alvin Miller war…Ah… Er hat gemeint, er will sich mit uns…Ahh… Treffen."  
Zu mehr, fehlte ihr der Wille, als sie unter Percys talentierten Händen dahinschmolz.  
Erst sehr viel später, als sie korrekt gekleidet auf den Empfang zurückgekehrt waren, sassen sie gemeinsam mit Kingsley Shacklebolt und Fudge an einem der vielen Tische, die mit den viel gelobten Häppchen angerichtet waren um den Hunger der Feiernden zu stillen. 

"Wir sollten uns einmal mit der Familie Miller beschäftigen Fudge", meinte die Untersekretärin mit einem gemeinen Lächeln zu dem Minister, als ein Stück Lachs in ihrem Mund verschwand.  
"Ich denke, die Millers werden uns einiges über Harry Potters Leben zu berichten haben.  
Dinge, die wichtig sind und uns weiterbringen in unser Ziel.  
Unser lieber Percy hier, hat zugesagt mit Alvin Miller zu sprechen, der mich heute Morgen um ein Treffen gebeten hat."  
Liebevoll tätschelte sie Percys Arm, bevor sie sich Kingsley zuwandte, der diesem Gespräch stumm gefolgt war.

"Ist Alvin nicht der Bruder von Andrew Miller? Ich kann mich erinnern, dies in einem deiner Berichte gelesen zu haben Kingsley.  
War das nicht der Einsatz, als ihr ausrücken musstet, um die Erinnerungen der Muggel an einer Universität zu verändern?  
War nicht Andrew Miller einer der Muggelstämmigen, der entgegen unseren Schutzzauber, in der Lage war, die Zauberwelt zu verraten?"

"Das ist korrekt Mrs Umbridge", antwortete der Head-Auror.  
"Was kann uns dieser Alvin bloß wichtiges zu sagen haben, dass er sich genau den heutigen Tag aussucht, um das Ministerium um einen Gefallen zu bitten?"

Dolores Umbridge sah Kingsley Shacklebolt eindringlich an.  
"Es könnte sein", druckste der Head-Auror herum, dass Harry Potter ebenfalls anwesend war. Ich hielt es nicht für notwendig, den Jungen da hinein zu ziehen. Ich wollte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf die Tatsache lenken, dass Harry nach all den Jahren wieder auf der Bildoberfläche aufgetaucht war.  
Er hat sich damals geweigert, mit uns zu sprechen und verschwand spurlos, bis er als Lehrer in Hogwarts auftauchte und sich als drittes Triaden Mitglied zu erkennen gab."

"Und du hast es nicht für wichtig genug befunden, das Ministerium über diesen Umstand aufzuklären? Sag mal: Bist du Wahnsinnig?", kreischte Dolores in Shacklebolts Richtung.  
"Severus hatte mich darum gebeten es nicht zu tun. Ich fand, das Ministerium sei Professor Snape noch einen Gefallen schuldig, nach allem was der Mann für die Zaubergesellschaft getan hatte.  
Nur darum bin ich auf diese Bitte eingegangen. Ich sah damals keinen Grund, dem Mann diesen Gefallen abzuschlagen. Mein Schweigen sollte die Zauberwelt ganz sicher nicht schwächen…"

"Dennoch geht das so nicht Auror Shacklebolt", mischte sich Fudge empört in das Gespräch.  
"Sie können nicht einfach Entscheide für sich behalten und das gesamte Auroren Büro zum Stillschweigen verdammen!"

"Das war eine Entscheidung, die wir alle gemeinsam fällten. Es tut mir leid Minister. Hätte ich damals bereits gewusst, wie viel Ärger Harry macht, hätte ich ihn sicher nicht außenvor gelassen."

"Wie gehen wir also vor!", fragte Percy wichtigtuerisch an die Adresse von Fudge, als dieser nichts auf Kingsleys Worte sagte.  
Der Head-Auror bedachte Percy mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes versprach.  
Dennoch gelang es ihm, eine wütende Bemerkung zu unterlassen.  
"Wir werden gemeinsam mit Alvin Miller reden und herausfinden, was der Mann von uns will", meinte er nur mit seiner härtesten Stimme derer er fähig war.

"Wir werden Harry Potter dazu bringen, sich bei uns zu entschuldigen", freute sich Umbridge mit ihrer hohen Stimme, die Shacklebolt erschaudern liess.  
Er würde diese pinke Schachtel nicht im Traum anfassen wollen und er fragte sich, warum Percy und der Minister diese Frau besitzen wollten…

"Genau meine Liebe", beschwichtigte Cornelius seine Untersekretärin und strich ihr liebevoll über die geröteten Wangen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Harry Potter sich öffentlich bei dir entschuldigen muss. Bei dir und bei mir. Schliesslich hat er auch mir gedroht… Der eifersüchtige Blick, seines Leiters für Fragen die das Ministerium betreffen, sah er nicht...

Dafür sah Lucius das Gesicht der rosa Hexe und er sah auch das Gesicht von Head Auror Shacklebolt. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Komm meine Liebe! Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir gehen. Ich muss mit Draco sprechen. Vielleicht erreichen wir ihn über das Flohnetzwerk."

Lucius half seiner Gattin in ihren Umhang, bevor er ihr galant den Arm reichte und sich von der Gesellschaft verabschiedete.  
Narzissas Lächeln wirkt echt, als sie da eine Hand schüttelte, dort ein Küsschen auf die Wangen verteilte...

Endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit standen sie draußen vor dem Ministerium und disapparierten gemeinsam...


	32. Der Stein kommt ins Rollen Teil 1

Ein aufdringliches Klopfen am Fenster holte Draco aus seinen Gedanken.   
Anare, sein Falke hielt ihm einen Fuß entgegen, an dem ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament darauf wartete, gelesen zu werden.  
Abwesend hielt er die Nachricht in der Hand und gab dem Falken einen von Harrys Eulenkeksen, die überall für die Posteulen herumlagen und als Belohnung dienen sollten.  
Anare sah ihn beinahe vorwurfsvoll an, als er den Keks im Schnabel zerkleinerte. Eine Maus wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber zur Not tat es auch so ein blödes Gebrösel.

Dracos entrollte das Pergament und las eilig die Mitteilung seines Vaters, der ihn dringend um eine Unterredung bat.  
Schnell antwortete er und hielt dem Vogel den Brief hin.   
Bring ihn so schnell du kannst ins Manor. Dad wartet auf die Antwort.  
Mit dem Wissen, das sein Vater nach Erhalt so schnell er konnte, auf der Matte stehen würde, schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie vom Empfang nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren.

Er war gemeinsam mit Harry und Severus, im Anschluss an die Begebenheiten beim Ministeriumsempfang vor die Tore der Schule appariert, von wo aus, sie sich zu Fuß in ihre Gemächer begaben.  
Es war schon recht spät und die Schüler lagen längst in ihren Betten, als sie durch die Gänge eilten.  
Der Hogwarts Express würde Morgen nach dem Frühstück die Jugendlichen nach King Kross bringen. Das Schuljahr war offiziell vorbei und die Sommerferien konnten beginnen.

Severus' Mimik war angespannt und verriet seine Sorge um Harry, als er zielstrebig den Weg in die Kerker in Angriff nahm.   
Draco war neugierig, was Severus alles im Geist von Percy Weasley gesehen hatte, als sie wie von Furien gehetzt den Empfang verließen.

Dracos Blick schweifte zu Harry hinüber, der wortlos neben ihnen herging.  
Harry schien ruhig. Zu ruhig, für Dracos Geschmack.   
Normalerweise war Harry impulsiv und schnell dabei, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen.  
Es schien, als ob Harry die Sorgen in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte denn, kaum waren sie beim Portrait von Salazar gelandet, legte Harry ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

"Es wird schon Draco! Sev hat alles unter Kontrolle. Mach dich nicht fertig, indem du bereits den Teufel an die Wand malst.  
Wenn wir unsere Gegner endlich kennen, können wir uns auch gegen sie verteidigen und sie entmachten."  
Harry war voller Vertrauen in Severus und wusste, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen konnten. Sie als Triade waren stark. Stärker als alles, was ihm bisher untergekommen war. Sogar stärker als seine Bindung zu Voldemort damals.   
Harry spürte dieses wunderbare Band, welches sie als Triade auszeichnete und fühlte sich stark genug, sich dieser leidigen Situation zu stellen.  
Wie es schien, war Dracos Abgebrühtheit auf ihn übergegangen, denn dieser reagierte im Moment genauso hitzig, wie er es früher immer tat.

"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", empörte sich Draco auch gleich und sah mit vorwurfsvollem Gesichtsausdruck zu Severus hin, der mit Salazar ein paar Worte wechselte, während er darauf wartete, dass das Porträt den Weg in ihre Gemächer freigab.  
"Nun spann uns nicht so auf die Folter Sev. Sag schon, was du herausgefunden hast."  
Severus lächelte, aber sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, die Stirn blieb sorgenvoll in Runzeln gelegt, als er sich zu Draco und Harry umwandte.

"Nicht jetzt Draco. Was ich herausgefunden habe, ist nichts, was man zwischen Tür und Angel bespricht."  
Severus deutete zu ihrer Wohnzimmercouch und hiess die Beiden Platz zu nehmen, während er bei einer Schulelfe Tee bestellte.

Als alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit angerichtet war, setzte er sich endlich dazu und bequemte sich, sein Wissen mit ihnen zu teilen.  
"Percy ist ein Handlanger, wie ihr sicherlich ebenfalls bereits herausgefunden habt!"  
"Natürlich wissen wir das Sev! Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend. Percy hatte noch nie den Mumm oder die Intelligenz, so etwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Aber wie ich aus deinen Worten heraushöre, weiß Percy, wer hinter der ganzen Sache steckt!"

Draco war nicht willens, Severus langatmige Erklärung zu hören. Er wollte Antworten und zwar jetzt sofort in diesem Augenblick oder er würde platzen.  
Harry war in Anbetracht der Situation immer noch viel zu Ruhig. Draco bewunderte ihn dafür. Er selbst war nervös und fahrig. Er konnte sein ungutes Gefühl, welches ihn seit Severus Oblivate überkommen hatte, nicht mehr abschütteln.  
"Nun spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter. Was hast du in Percys Geist gesehen?"

Severus Blick huschte von Draco zu Harry, der den Blick verstehend erwiderte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er zu hören bekam.  
"Sag es einfach. Nichts kann mich noch mehr verletzen, als es die Begebenheiten von vor zehn Jahren tat."

"Percy Weasley steckt gemeinsam mit Dolores Umbridge unter einer Decke. Aber das ist beileibe nicht alles. Das Dolores Umbridge eine Todesser Sympathisantin war, wussten wir ja.  
Aber Percy steht auf eine mir nicht nachvollziehbare Weise unter einer Art Imperius. Nicht genau gleich, aber der Fluch scheint Ähnlichkeiten aufzuweisen."

"So etwas, habe ich mir bereits gedacht, kam Harrys Einwurf.  
"Teddy beschrieb doch die alt-ägyptischen Flüche ziemlich genau. Ich habe seither ein wenig in meinen Büchern Recherchiert.  
Wenn es sich bewahrheiten sollte, dann hilft wirklich nur beten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.   
Der älteste dieser Flüche ist eigentlich ein Pharaonen Fluch.

Die Pharaonen im Alten Ägypten, wurden als Gottheiten verehrt. Das war bei den Zaubern so und auch bei den Muggeln.  
Nur dass die Zauberer im Alten Ägypten, ausgewählte Personen Bevollmächtigte Schöpfungskräfte zu erlangen, um den Fortbestand der Kultur zu erhalten. Die Ägypter glaubten fest daran, dass sie durch den Zauber dieser Personen eine Art Hilfestellung auf ihrem Weg ins Jenseits erhalten würden.

Die Macht dieser Auserwählten war immens. Sie konnten die Gedankenwelt der Normalsterblichen, wie sie die Zauberer und auch die Muggel nannten, kontrollieren und sie zu allem zwingen, da dieser Fluch sie dazu bemächtigte, die Kontrolle über die jeweilige Situation zu erhalten."

"Und du denkst, dass es eben dieser Fluch war, der damals in der grossen Halle gesprochen wurde?"  
Draco sah Harry ernst an, als er sich das ganze Ausmass dieses Fluchs bewusstmachte.  
"Nicht nur das. Ich gehe sogar eine Stufe weiter und behaupte, dass derselbe Mann den Fluch auch im Fuchsbau anwandte, damit diese Treffen, die Teddy mir beschrieb, so liefen wie er es geplant hatte."

"Das stimmt haargenau!", unterbrach Severus Harrys Erklärungen, da er genau dies in Percys Geist gesehen hatte.   
Dieser Fluch oder wie man dieses ägyptische Verfahren nennen will, stellt dies mit den Menschen an, die von ihm getroffen werden.  
Sie werden willenlos und wütend. Sie reagieren übertrieben, sind leicht zu lenken und alles was dagegen hilft, ist beten oder besser gesagt, das Zitieren aus der Bibel."

"Warum kämpfen diese Zauberer dann nicht dagegen an?" Draco verstand das Problem immer noch nicht.  
Wenn es mit Beten behoben werden konnte, war das Problem sicherlich schnell gelöst.

Es war Harry, der auf diese Frage eine Antwort wusste.  
"Nicht alle merken, dass sie unter einem Fluch stehen.  
Außerdem glauben die wenigsten Zauberer an Gott. Sie verehren zumeist die Lehren Merlins.  
Hermine, Bill und Charlie mögen die löbliche Ausnahme darstellen, aber Molly, Arthur, Ron und die immer wiederkehrenden Besucher, sind es nicht.  
Es ist genau wie Teddy meinte. Die Angst herrscht vor. Bill hat Angst, dass Fleur und Victory etwas geschieht und Charlie ist nicht oft in England. Warum sollte er sich dafür interessieren!  
Erst seit er mit Bill sprach, wird er wissen was Sache ist.   
In Rumänien, wo er den Großteil seiner Zeit verbringt, bekommt er möglicherweise nicht allzu viel dieser Machenschaften mit, die seine Eltern und seine Geschwister betreffen."

"Dann bekämpfen wir diese ganzen Ungereimtheiten mit dem christlichen Glauben! Nicht Merlin, sondern Gott?"  
Draco war sprachlos. Er hatte gedacht, dass einfaches Beten helfen würde.

Severus sah seine Triadenmitglieder ernst an.  
"Wenn es nur Percy oder die Umbridge wäre, vielleicht noch Fudge, den sie als Gallionsfigur benutzen, ohne dass Cornelius zu viele Fragen stellte, wären wir nahe dran, unser Problem zu lösen."  
Severus machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er Harry mal wieder verletzen musste.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Harry nicht sehr gut auf die folgende Wahrheit reagieren würde.

"Wer ist es Sev. Was ist es, dass du mir nicht sagen willst. Wer…?"   
Harry sah mit bleichem Gesicht zu seinem Liebsten, während Draco ihn in den Arm nahm, da er intuitiv merkte, dass Harry seine Kraft und seine Liebe im Moment brauchte.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt ist der Fremde Mann, den Teddy beschrieb."  
Geschockt sah Harry zu Severus, der ihn mitleidig ansah. Schon wieder erlitt Harrys Weltbild einen Schlag. Schon wieder fühlte er sich verraten und verkauft, von einem Freund, dem er Vertraut hatte.

"Kings! Aber warum?", Harry starrte mit stumpfen Augen aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Draußen war es gleich dunkel, wie er sich im Moment fühlte. Die Dunkelheit hatte auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen und drohte ihn in ein Loch zu ziehen, aus dem er alleine nicht mehr hinaus fand.

Die Bindung der Triade reagierte augenblicklich auf diese heikle Situation.  
Sie liess Severus und Draco sofort reagieren und Harry in eine starke Umarmung ziehen.  
"Shacklebolt… einer meiner ältesten Freunde! Ich fass es nicht…", stammelte Harry, als er sich der Triade ergab und sich gehen ließ.  
Der Schmerz der seinen Körper durchzog war unerträglich. Ihm fehlte die Luft zum Atmen, sein Herz wurde zugeschnürt von etwas das er nicht benennen konnte.

So viele Jahre war er stark gewesen, aber heute ergab er sich seinem Schmerz.  
Gequält schloss er die Augen und liess zu, dass Severus ihn, gemeinsam mit Draco in Richtung Schlafzimmer zog.  
Wie eine Marionette gehorchte er den liebevollen Gesten seiner Triade.  
Er liess zu, dass er ausgezogen wurde.  
Er spürte, wie sie ihn ins Bett dirigierten und sich links und rechts von ihm niederlegten.  
Sein Körper war sensibilisiert, als er die sanften Streicheleinheiten spürte, die sie ihm angedeihen ließen.

Es dauerte lange, aber seine Liebsten schafften das beinahe Unmögliche. Sie lösten den Schmerz in seinem Innern. Der Knoten löste sich und er war in der Lage, sich den heilenden Tränen hinzugeben.  
Sein ganzer Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre ihm dies peinlich gewesen, aber er brauchte diese Nähe, diese Verbundenheit und vor allem, brauchte er die Gewissheit, geliebt zu werden.

Langsam wich die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen etwas Anderem. Er fühlte die Erregung, als er die sanften und weichen Hände eines Draco Malfoy auf seiner Haut spürte.  
Er ergab sich den fordernden Küssen, die Severus ihm angedeihen liess und öffnete leicht die Lippen, um der warmen und heissen Zunge seines Liebsten Einlass zu gewähren.

Es war wie ein Fieberwahn, dem er sich ergab, als sein Blut durch seinen Körper rauschte und er sich, mit allen Sinnen die er erreichen konnte, auf die heilende Kraft der Triade einließ.  
Harry keuchte in Severus Mund und bäumte sich auf, als Dracos Hände auf seinen Hoden zu liegen kamen.  
Leicht spreizte er die Beine, um dem Blondhaarigen den Zugang zu seiner intimsten Stelle zu erleichtern.

Die heißen und fordernden Küsse seitens Severus… die Zungenspitze eines Draco, die leicht und dennoch zielstrebig in sein Innerstes vordrang… beides brachte Harry an den Rand dessen, was sein Herz ertrug.  
Seine Sinne waren aufs äußerstes Angespannt, als er sich darauf konzentrierte, die Lust, die seine beiden Triaden Mitgliedern ihm angedeihen ließen, zu empfangen und anzunehmen.

Sein Bedürfnis, mit der Hüfte zuzustossen nahm überhand, als er Severus Hand auf seinem zum Bersten gefüllten Penis spürte, die sich seiner Härte annahm und ihn leicht pumpte.  
Er spürte bereits seine Erfüllung nahen, was er unter allen Umständen verhindern wollte.  
Severus fühlte, dass Harry sich zurückhielt und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte:  
"Lass dich treiben Harry. Wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende. Schrei, wenn du willst, komm, wenn du bereit dazu bist und halte niemals, eine deiner Empfindungen vor uns zurück."

Während Harry die Beine weiter spreizte und Dracos Finger seine Zunge ersetzten, fühlte er, wie Severus seine Lippen über seine Penisspitze stülpte und seine Eichel liebevoll mit der Zunge verwöhnte und die Lusttropfen, die Harry zur Genüge absonderte, genussvoll ableckte und mit der Spitze in die Öffnung der Eichel stupste.

Harry schrie auf, als Dracos Finger gleichzeitig seinen Lustpunkt streiften.  
Seine Hoden zogen sich ein erstes Mal zusammen, als er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und sein Sperma aus ihm herausschoss.

Severus schluckte alles was er ihm gab und neigte kurz darauf seinen Kopf um zuerst Draco, dann Harry von diesem köstlichen Aphrodisiakum kosten zu lassen.  
Die Magie um sie herum reagierte, als sich die Triade verband und sie in einen Rausch verfielen, den sie seit ihrer ersten Bindungsnacht nie mehr verspürt hatten.

"Ich will euch ganz. Mit Haut und Haaren!", schrie Harry entrückt auf, als ihn erneut die Erregung überfiel, was völlig unmöglich schien. Kurz zuvor dachte er noch, dass die raffinierten Küsse, Streicheleinheiten und alles was Dracos und Severus' Verführungskünste sonst noch waren, ihn ausgelaugt und schlaff zurück ließen würden. Doch weit gefehlt.  
Seine Härte drückte sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder an seinen Bauch und schrie beinahe nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, ging auf die Knie, zog Severus näher zu sich und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen wild und hungrig, während er spürte, wie Dracos Finger erneut in seinen After drangen und ihn mit scherenartigen Bewegungen weitete.   
Draco schien nonverbal einen Lubricant Zauber angewendet zu haben, sodass sich Harrys Hintern glitschig anfühlte.

Er fühlte, wie sich erneut eine unerträgliche Spannung aufbaute und beschloss, sich nicht wieder auf einen schnellen Orgasmus einzulassen. Seine Triadenmitglieder meinten es gut, aber er wollte nicht der einzige sein, der kam. Er wollte Severus und auch Draco schreien hören und zwar gemeinsam.

Er entzog seinen Hintern den talentierten Fingern und zog Draco näher.  
"Fick mich richtig Liebster!", stöhnte er, als er die Leere spürte, die die fehlenden Finger hinterlassen hatten.  
"Hart und Fest Draco! Ich will dich Schreien hören! Verstehst du? Dich und Severus."  
Und zu Severus meinte er, mit vor Erregung abgehakter Stimme:  
"Weite mit deinen Fingern meinen Hintern, während Draco in mich stößt. Ich will, dass ihr mich beide gleichzeitig nehmt und mich um den Verstand vögelt. Ich sehne mich nach euch. Bitte… ich will euch in mir spüren!"

Weitersprechen konnte er nicht, da sich Draco nicht zweimal bitten liess und seinen Wunsch noch so gerne erfüllte.   
Severus zitterte vor Erregung, als er dem Wunsch von Harry entsprach und vorsichtig einen Finger zwischen Dracos Penis und Harrys bereits stark geweitetes Loch führte. 

Harry fühlte den Schmerz der Überdehnung und begrüsste dieses Gefühl mit jedem weiteren Stoss, den Dracos Schwanz tiefer in sein Loch trieb.   
Es dauerte nicht lange und er fühlte, wie sich seine Liebsten besser positionierten, damit sie beide gemeinsam in ihn stossen konnten. 

Severus sass mit gespreizten Beinen vor Harry und hob ihn an, als ob Harry kein Gewicht hatte.  
Genüsslich liess er Harry auf seinen stählernen Schaft gleiten, während Draco sich hinter Harry begab, seine Beine unter Severus Knien hindurchführte bis sich ihre Hoden berührten und ihre Schäfte auf gleicher Position waren.   
Draco ergriff beide Penisse, während Severus Harry Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf ihre pulsierenden Schäfte hinunterliess.

Unendlich langsam gingen sie vor und trieben sich so gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn.  
Ihr Lustempfinden stieg ins unermessliche.   
Ihr Stöhnen, das Zittern, ihre unglaubliche Verbundenheit zeigte sich in diesem einen uralten Rhythmus, der alle Probleme beiseite schob, als die Triade sich gegenseitig zur Erlösung ritt.

Harry schrie, als er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, da die beiden das Tempo anzogen.  
Harry ergriff seinen Penis und pumpte ihn gleichmäßig.   
Sein Keuchen schien für die beiden unter ihm ein Zeichen zu sein, sich dem Orgasmus hinzugeben.  
Das Gefühl welches Harry verspürte, als sich Draco und Severus gleichzeitig tief in ihm ergossen, war unglaublich erregend. Harrys Herz pochte. Er hörte sein Blut rauschen, als sich auch seine Hoden zu einem fulminanten Endspiel zusammenzogen und er sich mit einem animalischen Aufschrei über seine Hand und Severus Brust ergoss.

Etwas explodierte in seinem Innern, was ihn vornüber kippen liess, als er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Von den starken Armen seiner Liebsten gehalten, fiel Harry in den Schlaf des Vergessens.  
Severus und Draco liebkosten sich gegenseitig, während sie ihren eigenen Herzschlag zu beruhigen versuchten, als sie Harry hielten, der schlaff da lag und tief zu schlafen schien.

"Ich liebe dich Draco!", flüsterte Severus, als er seine Finger mit Dracos verband, der ihm die Hand auf die Brust gelegt hatte um den beruhigenden Herzschlag zu spüren.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Geliebter. Dich und Harry…"

Mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches die Sorgen um die Zukunft nicht vertreiben konnte, aber zumindest für den Moment Vergessenheit brachte, schlief Severus ein und kuschelte sich an Harrys Körper.

Draco lag noch lange wach und konnte nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
Nach einer Weile, als es aussichtslos erschien, noch einzuschlafen, stand Draco auf, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über seinen nackten Körper und verließ ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer um sich im Wohnzimmer einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey einzuschenken.

Das Feuer im Kamin war zu einem Glühen verkommen und Draco legte ein Holzscheit nach, da ihm, nur in seinen Seidenmantel gehüllt, doch etwas kühl war.  
Gedankenverloren brütete er über den Verrat von Kingsley Shacklebolt, während er in die Flammen starrte.   
Er war genauso geschockt wie Harry, dass es der Head-Auror des Ministeriums war, der für alles verantwortlich schien.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein Klopfen an der Tür zeugte von der Anwesenheit seines Vaters.  
Salazars Gesicht erschien auf der Innenseite und kündigte Lucius Malfoy an.  
"Lass ihn Eintreten. Ich habe meinen Vater bereits erwartet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete sich die Tür und Dracos Vater trat ein. Da er immer noch die gleiche Kleidung trug, die er beim Ministeriumsempfang trug, legte die Vermutung nahe, dass auch sein Vater noch nicht geschlafen hatte.

Lucius trat nach einem schnellen Nicken seines Sohnes an die Karaffe mit dem Feuerwhiskey und schenkte sich selbst einen doppelten ein.  
Lucius setzte sich zu seinem Sohn und musterte sein derangiertes Aussehen.  
Draco sah an sich hinunter und meinte:

"Entschuldige den Aufzug, aber ich hatte bis zur Ankunft von Anare, keinen Besucher erwartet."  
"Das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich werde dir dein Verhalten im eigenen Haus nicht vorschreiben. Aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bist du unter deinem Morgenmantel nackt."

Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde, als er sich erinnerte, was er vor kurzem noch getrieben hatte.  
Das Schmunzeln seines Vaters liess nur den einen Schluss zu, dass er das gleiche dachte.  
Es war wirklich peinlich, dass der eigene Vater so wissbegierig war und sich für seinen Sohn und dessen Triade, so stark interessierte.  
"Dad!", rief Draco entrüstet, als er sah, wir Lucius seinen Körper musterte.  
"Mein Sexleben geht dich nichts an!"  
Sein Vater war alles andere als Verlegen, als er seinem Sohn liebevoll ins knallrote Gesicht sah.  
"Ich will das du Glücklich bist Draco. Du und Severus. Das habt ihr beide wirklich verdient. Also sei nachsichtig mit deinem alten Vater, dem nur dein Wohlergehen am Herzen liegt."

Dracos Nicken und das Lächeln, welches über das ansonsten viel zu ernste Gesicht glitt, war die einzige Reaktion, die Lucius auf seine Worte erhielt.  
Draco beschloss ganz einfach das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Was ist so wichtig, dass du Mutter bereits wieder verlässt, obwohl du sie zuvor monatelang nicht gesehen hast?"  
"Zum einen, müssen wir über den Minister und Kingsley reden! Und zum anderen, will ich Olivia verabschieden. Schliesslich werden wir die gute nicht mehr wiedersehen, außer wir besuchen sie in Australien."

Draco, der Olivia ganz vergessen hatte, schloss schuldbewusst die Augen.  
Lucius schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken, als er fortfuhr:  
"Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass Severus und Harry ebenfalls anwesend sein würden. Sind sie nicht besorgt über die Geschehnisse im Ministerium?"  
"Doch, natürlich. Harry drohte abzudriften, da mussten wir die Triaden Bindung anwenden. Jetzt schlafen die beiden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie wecken soll. Beide brauchen ihren Schlaf."

"Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass auch du auf deine Kosten gekommen bist", meinte Lucius trocken und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.  
"Dad!", rief Draco diesmal vehementer. "Das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an."  
Schon wieder überzog eine unnatürliche Röte Dracos Gesicht. Die besagte eigentlich bereits alles, was Lucius interessierte.

"Ich bin hier, damit wir endlich einen Plan fassen, wie wir diesen Lackaffen das Handwerk legen. Der ganzen oberen Chefetage des Ministeriums, muss Einhalt geboten werden."   
Lucius war von einer Sekunde zur anderen ernst und sah mit seiner typischen malfoyhaften Arroganz zu seinem Sohn. 

"Weck endlich deine Partner. Es gibt viel zu besprechen."


	33. Der Stein kommt ins Rollen Teil 2

"Ich möchte es nicht versäumen, Professor Olivia Stone zu danken, für ihren aufopfernden Einsatz hier an dieser Schule. Nur ungern lasse ich sie ziehen, da sie mir in den letzten Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist und ich bin mir sicher, nicht die einzige zu sein, die sie vermissen wird…"

Weitere Tränen wurden vergossen, als die Direktorin ihre Dankesrede beendete und die Schüler in tosenden Applaus ausbrachen.  
Der Muggelkundelehrerin, wurden von den Schülern viele Geschenke, selbst gebastelte Karten und kleinere Glücksbringer überreicht, die sie in eine Tränenflut ausbrechen liess, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, nicht zu weinen. 

Luna, die neben ihr sass reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, damit sie die Tränen trocknen konnte, während sie von Lucius Malfoy liebevoll in den Arm genommen wurde.  
Neville und Mrs Sprout überreichten der abtretenden Lehrerin einen riesigen Blumenstrauss und gaben Olivia links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wangen.

Die Schüler begannen kurz darauf, eilends ihr Frühstück zu vertilgen, damit sie sich gleich im Anschluss auf den Weg zum Hogwarts Express machen konnten.  
Die Koffer standen in der Halle bereit und wurden von den Schulelfen gleich im Anschluss in den Zug verfrachtet.

Dann endlich war es soweit und die Halle lehrte sich.  
Harry hatte sich von Teddy und Victory verabschiedet und sie beauftragt, Bill zu benachrichtigen, damit sie sich gleich morgen, im Grimmauldplatz einfanden.  
"Ich verlasse mich auf euch!", meinte er und lächelte seinen Patensohn liebevoll an.  
Auch wenn er im Moment nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, freute er sich, ein paar Tage mit Teddy zu verbringen.

"Und kümmert euch im Zug ein wenig um Gregory."  
"Natürlich Harry. Wir haben uns bereits mit ihm angefreundet und abgemacht, ein Abteil zu teilen. Schliesslich freut er sich genau wie wir, dass wir in den Sommerferien etwas unternehmen können."  
Teddy lächelte zu Gregory hinüber, der sich diesen Augenblick ausgesucht hatte, um aus der großen Halle zu treten um sich zu seinen Mitschülern zu gesellen.

"Gregory!", rief Victory laut und winkte dem Jungen zu sich heran.  
"Hier her, Harry möchte sich noch von dir verabschieden!"  
"Quatsch!", rief Teddy dazwischen. "Schliesslich sieht er ihn heute Abend bereits wieder."

"Dennoch bin ich hier um euch eine schöne Reise zu wünschen", meinte Harry beschwichtigend und legte einen Arm um Teddy.  
"Wir sehen uns Morgen", meinte er zu ihm und zu Gregory gewandt: "Und dich sehe ich heute Abend im Grimmauldplatz. Ich bin total gespannt, was du zu deinem neuen Zimmer sagst. Dein Bruder hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Das Strahlen, das der Junge ihm schenkte, liess Harry lächeln, auch wenn ihm innerlich zum Heulen zumute war.  
Der letzte Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Die Nacht äußerst kurz.  
Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, kaum in den Armen seiner Liebsten eingeschlafen zu sein, als er von Draco bereits wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war.   
Das Gespräch das sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein mit Lucius führten, war sehr aufschlussreich gewesen und zeigte ihnen klar die nächsten Schritte auf.  
Nachdem Severus seine Sicht der Dinge erklärte, erschien alles viel klarer.  
Umbridge schien Percy unter ihrer Fuchtel zu haben.   
So wie Lucius herausgefunden hatte, war Percy Dolores Umbridges Lustknabe, wann immer er ihr zu Diensten sein musste.  
Er schien es zwar zu genießen, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies nicht ebenfalls mit dem Fluch in Zusammenhang stand.  
Auch der Minister, schien ein Liebhaber der rosa Hexe zu sein. Etwas, dass in seinen Augen durchaus Sinn machte, da die rosa Hexe so sicherstellte, den Minister unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Außerdem schien es wirklich so, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt der Verräter war, der Harry schaden wollte.  
Obwohl Harry immer noch nicht wusste, warum der Head-Auror ihm schaden wollte, schien er derjenige zu sein, der die Fäden in der Hand hielt, damals in der großen Halle, als alle Harrys Kopf auf einem Silbertablett forderten.

"Hey Onkel Harry", holte Teddy seinen Patensohn aus den zermürbenden Gedanken.  
"Der Zug fährt bald. Begleitest du uns nach Hogsmade?"  
"Natürlich. Das würde ich mir niemals entgehen lassen. Zu lange ist es her, dass ich dieses Spektakel erleben durfte."  
Harry hatte die Hektik, der spezielle Geruch, als alle Schüler gemeinsam in den Zug drängten, praktisch in der Nase, als er sich an seine gemeinsame Zugfahrt mit Ron und Hermine erinnerte.

Severus, der gemeinsam mit Draco und den Longbottoms auf sie zukam, hörte die letzten Worte seines Liebsten.  
"Merlin sei Dank, sind die heutigen Schüler nicht ganz so draufgängerisch wie du und Draco es waren.  
Heute geht es relativ gesittet zu und her. Die Schüler der verschiedener Häuser rivalisieren sich gegenseitig zwar immer noch, aber wir Lehrer müssen keine Reibereien auf Leben und Tod schlichten."

Draco trat zu einer Gruppe Mädchen, die ihn mit hochroten Wangen anlächelten und sich von ihrem Lieblingslehrer verabschieden wollten.  
"Jetzt geht das wieder los", rief Severus gespielt theatralisch und zeigte mit einer übertriebenen Geste zu dem Blondhaarigen hin.  
"Obwohl Draco seit Jahren mit mir zusammen ist und nun sogar ein Triaden Mitglied, geben diese Mädchen die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Draco sich in sie verlieben wird."

Harry sah mit eifersüchtigem Blick zu der Gruppe hinüber und gesellte sich dazu.  
"Begleitest du gemeinsam mit mir, Teddy nach Hogsmade, Liebster?"  
Harry betonte das Wort Liebster extra und fuhr Draco mit der Hand über den Arm und sah gleichzeitig mit strengem Blick zu den Mädchen hin.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Samantha und Gloria sich nun ebenfalls auf den Weg machen müssen."  
"Natürlich Professor Potter!", meinten die beiden verlegen und wandten sich mit hochroten Wangen ab.  
"Einen schönen Sommer Professor Malfoy", und mit einem Seitenblick auf den wütenden Harry: "Ihnen natürlich auch Professor Potter. Und grüssen sie Mister Nott von mir", wagte es Gloria, sich an Harry zu wenden.  
"Mister Nott war früher einer unserer Nachbarn, bevor er weggezogen ist."  
"Das mache ich Gloria. Aber jetzt Abmarsch, sonst verpasst ihr den Zug wirklich noch."

 

*****

 

Endlich, nach Stunden wie es Harry schien, waren die Lehrer von Hogwarts alleine.  
Lucius war bereits zurück, nachdem er Olivia Stone zum Flughafen geleitet hatte.  
Damit sie ihren Flug nach Sidney nicht verpasste, apparierte Lucius die Lehrerin zum Flughafen. Das viele Gepäck sicher verkleinert, in der Innentasche seines Umhangs.  
Bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts apparierte, sorgte er dafür, dass sich jemand um das Gepäck der Frau kümmerte und verabschiedete sich mit einer innigen Umarmung.

"Ich werde sie wirklich vermissen Olivia, und das ist nicht nur dahingesagt. Wenn ich nicht glücklich mit meiner Narzissa wäre, dann wünschte ich mir eine Frau, wie sie es sind. So aufrichtig und aufgeschlossen; das findet man selten."  
Gerührt erwiderte Olivia die Umarmung und lächelte dem älteren Mann unter Tränen zu.  
"Ich mag Sie auch und werde Sie mit Sicherheit vermissen. Sie… die Schule… die Lehrer… Hogwarts!"

"LETZTER AUFRUF ZU FLUG 797. WIR BITTEN ALLE PASSAGIERE EINZUSTEIGEN…"

"Das ist mein Flug", meinte Olivia mit Tränen unterdrückter Stimme und löste sich von ihrem liebgewonnen Freund.  
"Ich werde Ihnen schreiben Lucius. Ihnen und Minerva. Bitte sagen Sie ihr das bitte."  
"Das werde ich meine Liebe. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."   
Lucius küsste die Lehrerin ein letztes Mal auf die Wange und disapparierte gleich darauf, da er Abschiede hasste. Er ertrug solche Gefühlsduseleien einfach nicht, wenn sie endgültig waren.

Kaum zurück in Hogwarts, hieß es, sich von den Longbottoms zu verabschieden, die den Sommer bei Augusta, Nevilles Großmutter verbringen würden.  
Augusta hatte sich nach einigen Schreckensmomenten in eine liebende Frau verwandelt, die sich zumindest darum bemühte, Neville und Luna während der Schwangerschaft beizustehen.  
Die biestige Art, die sie zumeist an den Tag gelegt hatte, war mit der liebevollen Art die Luna täglich auslebte, nur schwer aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Es war ihr ein Anliegen, da zu sein für die junge Familie und den Enkel nach der Geburt, nach Möglichkeit zu unterstützen.   
Luna war eine bezaubernde Frau. Augusta wusste, dass es Neville weit schlimmer hätte treffen können.  
Von daher freute sie sich darauf, den Sommer mit der kleinen Familie zu verbringen.  
Luna war unterdessen hochschwanger und froh über jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnte. 

Harry trat ein letztes Mal vor seine Freunde, bevor sie übers Flohnetzwerk entschwanden.  
"Passt auf euch auf. Und gebt mir Bescheid, wenn die Wehen einsetzen. Ich will die Ankunft meines Patenkindes, auf keinen Fall verpassen."  
"Natürlich geben wir euch Bescheid", meinte Neville verlegen und tätschelte abwesend den kugelrunden Bauch seiner Frau.  
"Und ihr passt auf Shacklebolt auf. Versprecht mir, dass ihr euch bei mir meldet, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht."

Harry hatte Neville von Kingsleys Verrat erzählt, da er wollte, dass die beiden aufpassten und sich vor dem Head-Auror in Acht nahmen.  
Harry wollte nicht, dass die beiden zwischen die Fronten gelangten. Es war anstrengend genug, so wie es war.

Minerva McGonagall rief den Orden zusammen kaum, dass sie unter sich waren.  
Am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle, besprachen sie das weitere Vorgehen.  
"Severus, Draco und ich, begeben uns wie geplant in den Grimmauldplatz", begann Harry dieses nicht gerade einfache Treffen.  
"Wir müssen mit Theo, Bill und Fleur sprechen. Bill hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass es Kings war, der diesen Fluch sprach."  
Harry sah in die Runde und versuchte herauszufinden, was die einzelnen Mitglieder dachten. Er kannte längst nicht alle und war nervös, seine Ideen vor so vielen Fremden auszubreiten.  
"Und wir müssen versuchen Charlie zu erreichen. Er und Jessy sollten zumindest in England sein, wenn wir das Leben dieser Familie auf den Kopf stellen."

"Was habt ihr vor?", wollte Minerva interessiert wissen.  
"Wir wollen ihnen die Chance geben, sich zu ändern. Wir wollen herausfinden, ob Mollys und Arthurs Kinder wirklich unsere Gegner sind oder ob noch Hoffnung besteht."  
Dracos Stimme hörte man an, dass er mit dieser Vorgehensweise nicht einverstanden war.  
Für ihn war klar, dass die Weasley keine weitere Chance verdient hatten, so wie sie mit Harry umgesprungen waren.

Bill und George waren die einzigen, denen Draco versuchen würde, zu verzeihen. Vielleicht noch Charlie, den kannte er schliesslich nicht und konnte den zweitältesten Weasley Bruder aus diesem Grund, nicht einschätzen.   
Aber er wollte weder Ron, noch Percy oder Ginny verzeihen. Von den Eltern dieser Bande ganz zu schweigen.  
Er hatte Harrys Erinnerungen gesehen… Gut vielleicht könnte er sich dazu überreden lassen, Ron am Leben zu lassen, obwohl er nie ein Freund des Rothaarigen sein würde.   
Wenn auch aus dem einzigen Grund, dass ihm Hermine und die Kinder leid taten, die ohne Mann und Vater sein würden, wenn Ron unter der Fuchtel seiner Eltern blieb.   
Vor allem für die Kinder tat es ihm leid; die bereits viel zu lange ohne ihre Eltern auskommen mussten, auch wenn er sie bei den Parkhams in guten Händen wusste.

"Ihr versucht also wirklich, die Weasleys zu bekehren?", fragte Minerva und sah erstaunt in Harrys Richtung.  
Der nickte und erklärte den Ordensmitgliedern in der nächsten Viertelstunde, den alt ägyptischen Fluch und dessen Auswirkung.

Elphias Doge der, außer als Ordensmitglied, auch als Sonderbeauftragter des Zaubergamot fungierte und Dädalus Diggel, ein langjähriges Mitglied des Ordens, zeigten sich sehr an diesem Zauber interessiert und liessen sich im Laufe von Harrys Erklärungen überzeugen, dass dem Head-Auror das Handwerk gelegt werden musste, sollten sich Harrys Worte bewahrheiten.

"Mir erschließen sich die Beweggründe ebenfalls nicht, die diesen Mann dazu getrieben haben, sich gegen uns zu wenden, aber die Beweise, die ihr vorbringt, sind sehr überzeugend und können nicht einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt werden", schloss Elphias Doge, Harrys Erzählung und sah in die Gesichter der anwesenden Ordensmitglieder.

Zu Harrys Erstaunen waren auch zwei Auroren anwesend. Auroren des Ministeriums, um genau zu sein.  
Robards und Williamson standen neben Mister Diggel und hielten ihre Mienen ausdruckslos.  
"Bist du sicher Minerva, dass wir heute allen Anwesenden vertrauen können?", wollte Severus von der Direktorin wissen, da der gestrige Abend, ihm noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben war. Er traute keinem, der gestern noch den Minister schützte.

Robards sah natürlich das Misstrauen, welches aus Severus' Stimmlage herauszuhören war.  
"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir nicht auf Head-Auror Shacklebolts Seite stehen. Unsere Aufgabe ist der Schutz des Ministers der, wie ich bereits glaubhaft versichern konnte, nichts mit dieser Verschwörung zu tun hat."  
Robards sah eindringlich zu der Triade hin.  
"Sie müssen verstehen, dass er unter dem Einfluss von Untersekretärin Umbridge steht. Er mag ein Feigling und ein Mitläufer sein; und mit Sicherheit, lässt er die Dinge im Ministerium schleifen. Aber er ist nicht an dieser Schweinerei beteiligt. Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut."

"Warum sollten wir Ihnen glauben Robards!", meinte Draco mit harter Stimme. "Schliesslich haben sie gestern sogar Percy vor uns retten wollen."  
"Wie wir bereits vorhin erwähnten, war es unsere Pflicht, den Minister zu retten.  
Allerdings waren wir uns durchaus bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mister Weasley war viel zu professionell, als er mit uns sprach."  
Robards wurde von Williamson unterbrochen, der Draco beschwichtigen wollte, als er bemerkte, wie der Blondhaarige langsam wütend wurde.  
Draco erinnerte sich an die Begebenheiten, die gestern beinahe zu einem Kleinkrieg geführt hatten.

"Glauben sie uns ruhig, dass wir treue Ordensmitglieder sind. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Minister entgegen unserem Wissen, ein Anhänger Umbridges ist, dann werden wir uns auf die Seite des Ordens stellen, keine Frage. Schliesslich wollen wir nicht, dass England korrupt regiert wird."

"Ich kann keinen Unterschied ausmachen, ob nun Umbridge oder Fudge an der Macht ist", wandte Harry mit fester Stimme ein.   
"Beides sind schlechte Regenten, die das Leid der Bevölkerung nicht sehen wollen und sich eine goldene Nase verdienen, auf Kosten der armen Zauberer."  
Harry sah die beiden Auroren eindringlich an.  
Sind Sie sich vollkommen sicher, dass Fudge nur einen schwachen Charakter besitzt und es einzig und allein auf Umbridges Intrigen zurückzuführen ist, dass England sich nach dem Krieg nicht erholte, sondern stehenblieb?", wollte er wissen.

Robards und Williamson nickten zu seinen Worten. Sie waren sich bewusst, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis befanden. Aber sie arbeiteten bereits so viele Jahre für den Minister, dass sie wussten von was sie sprachen und glaubten, ein Recht zu haben, einzugreifen.  
Fudge mochte zwar der Liebhaber seiner eigenen Untersekretärin sein, aber die benutzte ihn und seine sexuelle Abhängigkeit dafür, sich in die Regierungsgeschäfte einzubringen und langsam aber sicher, die Führung zu übernehmen.

 

Severus stand bei Lucius und sah dem Freund in die Augen als er sprach.  
"Es spielt keine Rolle, ob wir Fudge glauben oder nicht."  
Lucius erwiderte den Blick während er der Diskussion stumm folgte und ahnte, was Severus ihn gleich fragen würde.  
"Bitte teile doch den Orden dein Gespräch mit Alvin Miller mit, den du vor kurzem besucht hast", begann Severus auch gleich mit dem Wesentlichen.  
Du hast ja Gestern gehört, dass dem Minister mitgeteilt wurde, dass Miller um Hilfe gebeten hat. Weisst du etwas darüber?"  
Severus sah Lucius ernst an.

"Ich versprach Harry, Miller aufzusuchen und ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Was dabei herauskam, war äusserst aufschlussreich."  
Lucius machte eine Pause in seiner Erzählung, um den Spannungsmoment zu steigern. Damit brachte er Draco an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

"Was hat Miller gesagt Dad. Du musst es nicht so spannend erzählen. Wir wissen die Dramatik aus so zu schätzen."  
Lucius lächelte seinen Sohn beruhigend an, während er seine Erinnerung an diesen aufschlussreichen Besuch, erzählte.

"Miller war gelinde gesagt wütend, als man seinem Bruder das Gedächtnis veränderte.  
Er wollte sich gerade so richtig in diese Wut hineinsteigen, als er mit mir sprach und konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen, das sah man ihm an.  
Er erzählte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen von dieser Ungerechtigkeit; seinem Bruder das Gedächtnis modifiziert zu haben.  
Er meinte, dass Harry alles was man ihm antun würde, mehr als verdient hätte, so wie er seinen Bruder misshandelte."  
Lucius sah in die angespannten Gesichter vor ihm.

Außerdem drang ich in Alvins Geist ein um die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern zu sehen, die er nur halbherzig vor mir zu verbergen suchte.  
Dieser Junge ist voller Hass Harry. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Aufhebung dieses alt ägyptischen Zaubers alleine reicht. Zumindest nicht bei Alvin Miller."

"Wie wollt ihr diesen Zauber überhaupt lösen, fragte Mister Diggel uns sah um Antwort bittend, zu Severus.  
"Hiermit!"  
Harry hielt seine alte Ausgabe der Bibel in die Höhe.  
"Mit diesem Buch, sollten wir in der Lage sein, den Fluch einzudämmen und zu vernichten.  
Im Anschluss machen wir uns auf, um Umbridge das Handwerk zu legen, damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann."

"Und was wird aus Shacklebolt?", fragte Robards mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
Es war etwas Anderes, über Verrat zu reden, als ihn hautnah zu planen und zu erleben.  
"Wir versuchen, uns nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass wir seine Machenschaften aufgedeckt haben. Vielleicht kann er uns die entscheidenden Hinweise liefern, warum Kingsley mich zerstören will", fügte Harry an und fühlte sich seit langem wieder einmal wie Zuhause, auch wenn er von vielen Zaubern umgeben war, die alle schlechte Nachrichten zu haben schienen.  
Aber er fühlte, wie sie wieder zu einer Einheit zusammenwuchsen. Er spürte, dass der Orden auf seiner Seite war. Und er spürte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde, als er Aberforth erblickte, der sich diskret im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, damit er Harry nicht störte.  
Harry ging auf ihn zu und umarmte seinen alten Freund.  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte er sich mehr als ein Eindringling gefühlt und nicht als Angehöriger der Zauberwelt.  
Doch jetzt, als er in die Runde seiner Mitstreiter blickte, erkannte er wie viele Zauberer sich ein ruhigeres Leben wünschten, als das Ministerium ihnen zugestand…  
Sie beendeten dieses Treffen und beorderten alle in der nächsten Woche in den Grimmauldplatz. Die Halle leerte sich endgültig, die Lichter löschten und Hogwarts blieb im Dunkeln zurück.  
Die Triade sah sich außerhalb der Ländereien von Hogwarts, ein letztes Mal nach dem Schloss um und fassten sich an den Händen, bevor sie disapparierten.  
Am Grimmauldplatz tauchten sie kurz darauf auf und traten ein.  
Theo, Gregory und zu Harrys grenzenloser Überraschung… Hermine… standen als Empfangskomitee bereit. 

 

*****

 

Unterdessen im Fuchsbau:

"Verdammt noch mal. Es kann nicht sein, dass diese drei Idioten wirklich und wahrhaftig dabei sind, mir mein Lebenswerk zu zerstören…"

Kingsley Shacklebolt schloss ein weiteres Mal seine Hose, während sich Ginny matt und erledigt in ihrem Bett räkelte, als er sich lautstark über Harry, Draco und Severus ausließ.  
Die drei hatten es beim Ministeriumsempfang tatsächlich geschafft, ihn vor dem Minister blosszustellen.  
Sie waren wirklich in der Lage gewesen, sich Percy zu schnappen und den Versager mit einem Legilimens zu belegen.  
Shacklebolt war sich beinahe sicher, dass seine Machenschaften aufgeflogen waren. Er musste handeln. Dringend… Allerdings war er nicht sicher, wie sein weiteres Vorgehen auszusehen hatte.

Ginny erhob sich langsam und, da sie sich, von ihrem Angriff in der Winkelgasse, noch nicht ganz erholt hatte.  
Sanft strich sie ihrem Liebsten über den Arm.  
"Harrys Schritte waren bereits früher leicht zu lesen; sie werden mit Sicherheit heute noch, nachvollziehbar sein. Versuch einfach herauszufinden, was er als nächstes vorhat."

"Damit könntest du sogar noch Recht haben, meine Liebe.  
Das einfachste wird sein, mich der Triade ein weiteres Mal zu stellen, damit ich herausfinde, wie viel Percy ihnen verraten hat."

"Tu das! Stell sie am besten im Scherzartikelladen meines Bruders, dann kann Ron vielleicht noch helfend eingreifen, sollten sie zu aufsässig werden.  
Unterdessen bereite ich meine Eltern darauf vor, dass du ein weiteres Treffen der Mitglieder wünschst."  
Langsam zog Ginny ihre Kleider an, die zuvor achtlos auf dem Boden gelandet waren, als Kingsley sie kraftvoll aufs Bett geworfen und sich an ihrem Körper abreagiert hatte.

Du willst dich doch mit unseren Verschwörern treffen oder nicht?"  
Ginny sah unter ihren langen geschwungenen Wimpern hindurch auf ihren leidenschaftlichen Freund und versuchte, dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
Trotz der Brutalität, die ihr Liebhaber zuvor an den Tag legte, fühlte sie die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie sexuell erregt war und sich gerne Erleichterung verschafft hätte. Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass es nicht normal war, wie sehr es sie nach diesem Mann begehrte. Aber dieser Gedanke huschte an ihr vorbei und sie war wieder so gefügig, wie es Kingsley Shacklebolt von ihr erwartete und begrüsste.

Shacklebolt stampfte unterdessen in ihrem Zimmer hin und her, während sie unten in der Küche Molly herumschreien hörten, die an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, was ihr liebes Fräulein Tochter so trieb.  
Es war nicht mehr zu übersehen gewesen heute, als Kingsley wie ein Irrer in die Küche des Fuchsbaus gestürmt war, sich lautstark über Harry Potter mokierte und sich auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Wut Ginny packte, ihr den Kopf weit nach hinten zog und sie hemmungslos küsste, während er sich an ihr rieb.  
Molly schrie erschrocken auf und zeigte sich entsetzt, über so viel Brutalität, während sie versuchte zu intervenieren. 

Schnell musste sie jedoch einsehen, dass Ginny es so wollte, ja sogar begrüsste, wie sie an dem skandalösen Gestöhne ihrer Tochter merkte.  
Die beiden wandten sich immer noch küssend ab und verschwanden in Ginnys Zimmer.

"Was in Merlins Namen fällt dir ein Kings", rief Molly ihm entrüstet nach, wurde jedoch von Arthur festgehalten, als sie ihnen folgen wollte.  
"Lass es Molly! Das willst du nicht sehen." 

Es blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als zu warten bis sie oben die Tür hörte, die sich öffnete als Ginny hinaustrat. Die Lippen geschwollen, die Kleider nachlässig zugeknöpft, stieg ihr kleines Mädchen die Treppe hinunter und alles was sie auf ihr Techtelmechtel mit Kingsley sagte war: "Ich liebe ihn Mutter."

Nur diese paar Worte, bevor sie sich an ihren Vater wandte.  
"Kingsley wünscht ein Treffen unserer Mitglieder. Es wird einen Aufstand geben. Lasst uns allen Bescheid geben, damit sie so schnell als möglich erscheinen."

Kingsley Shacklebolt wanderte unterdessen immer noch in Ginnys Zimmer von einer Ecke in die andere.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Er fühlte, dass das Ende nahte. Er spürte, dass sie auf etwas zu hielten, vor dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Harry Potter sollte endlich zerstört werden und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten.

Die Menschen trudelten ein und mit ihnen auch die Untersekretärin des Ministers, Percy Weasley und Alvin Miller…


	34. Fragen über Fragen

"Hermine!"  
Harry eilte auf seine Freundin zu kaum, dass er sie erblickte und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.  
Sie lächelte, auch wenn sie sich noch sehr schwach fühlte.  
"Harry!", flüsterte sie heiser da ihr die Stimme noch nicht so gehorchte, wie sie sollte.

Während Severus und Draco die Begrüßung der beiden beobachteten, lächelte Theo zu ihnen hin.  
"Schön, dass ihr da seid. Gregory hat sich sehr über sein Zimmer gefreut und meinte, während er wie ein ausgelassenes Kleinkind herumtobte, wie dankbar wir sein müssen, dass Harry in unser Leben trat."

"Hey Theo!", rief Harry seinem alten Schulfreund zu, als er sich von Hermine löste, sie jedoch nicht aus den Augen liess.  
"Wir haben abgemacht, dass ihr euch nicht als Bittsteller seht. Also hör auf, dich dafür zu bedanken, dass ihr schöne Zimmer habt. Das ist selbstverständlich, nach allem was du für die vielen notleidenden Menschen hier tust."

Theo hielt abwehrend beide Hände hoch.  
"Nicht doch Harry. Ich wollte mich nicht als Bittsteller geben. Ich wollte Gregorys Freude umschreiben. Schliesslich besaß der Junge in seinem Leben noch nie einen eigenen Raum, der den Namen ''Zimmer'' auch verdiente."

Während Harry Hermine, die paar Stufen zum Eingang des Grimmauldplatzes empor half, erschien Gregory mit Taby im Schlepptau, die sich um ihr Gepäck kümmerte und es in der Master-Suite verstaute.  
"Mein Zimmer ist super toll geworden Professor Potter. Dankeschön…"  
"Bitte sag Harry zu mir Gregory. Zumindest in den Ferien. Hier bin ich ja auch nicht dein Lehrer."  
Langsam beruhigte sich der Junge, von den vielen neuen Eindrücken, die er in seinem neuen Zuhause sah, als er mit den Erwachsenen am Küchentisch sass.  
Gerne hätte er sich verabschiedet und sein Zimmer weiter erkundigt, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen.

Die Themen wurden ernster, als ihnen Tee eingeschenkt wurde und sie Hermines Erzählungen lauschten, die über Kingsley Shacklebolts Vergehen sprach.  
"Wir wissen bereits, dass er ein Verräter ist", meinte Harry und strich seiner Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken, als diese in Tränen ausbrach, als die Erinnerungen sie übermannten.  
"Es tut mir so leid Harry, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Ich hätte niemals an dir zweifeln dürfen."

"Es war der Fluch Hermine. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Sei einfach froh, dass es Heiler le Favre gelungen ist, das Gift in deinem Körper einzudämmen und ein Gegengift zu finden. Wir waren wirklich in Sorge.   
Severus war in seinem Labor dabei nachzuforschen, ob er in einem seiner vielen Bücher eine Lösung für deine Verletzung findet."  
Harry beugte sich etwas weiter zu Hermine hinüber und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
"Er würde es zwar niemals zugeben, aber deine Kinder haben es ihm angetan. Die beiden Racker haben sich bereits bei ihrem ersten Kennenlernen, in sein Herz geschlichen.  
Vor allem die kleine Rose schaffte es mit ihrem Charme, sein Herz zu gewinnen."

"Ich vermisse meine Babys", flüsterte Hermine unter Tränen.   
"Theo hat mir natürlich gesagt, dass du sie in Sicherheit gebracht hast, aber ich war noch nie so lange von ihnen getrennt."  
"Wir werden Kingsley und das Ministerium aufmischen, damit du deine Kinder so schnell als möglich wieder in die Arme schließen kannst.   
Aber im Moment, sind sie da wo sie sich befinden, in Sicherheit."

Hermine sah ihren ältesten Freund mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an.  
"Und Ron? Denkst du wirklich, dass er mir und den Kindern schaden will? Er liebt mich, aber vor allem anderen liebt er seine Kinder. Die liebt er wirklich von ganzem Herzen Harry. Er würde ihnen nie etwas zu Leide tun." 

"Außer, wenn er unter der Fuchtel seiner Mutter steht, meinst du wohl! Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du mit den Kindern aus dem Fuchsbau geflüchtet bist und du solltest dies auf nicht tun. Nicht dass er es doch noch schafft, dir oder den Kindern zu schaden."  
Harry sah skeptisch zu Hermine, als diese den Kopf schüttelte.  
"So ist er nicht… Ich meine, er ist im Moment schon noch unter der Fuchtel seiner Eltern, aber ich bin mir zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass er mir und den Kindern nichts tun würde. Auch wenn seine Eltern so etwas von ihm verlangten.  
Er würde sich vor uns stellen, wenn wir in gefährliche Situationen kämen!"

"Ihr seid in Gefahr Hermine!", fügte Harry resolut an.  
"Du weißt zu viel über Shacklebolts Machenschaften. Er ahnt zwar nicht, dass Severus in Percys Gedanken war, aber er weiß, dass du für ihn eine Gefahr darstellst. Du hast ihn offen bloßgestellt, indem du seine Beweggründe in Frage stelltest.  
Er wird sich dich schnappen wollen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt und die Kinder wird er als Druckmittel gegen dich oder auch Ron verwenden wollen, solltet ihr nicht spuren und machen, was er von euch verlangt!"

Harry sah zu Hermine, die betreten den Kopf senkte, die Hände verkrampft auf ihre Oberschenkel legte, da sie den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Worte nicht entkräften konnte. Sie waren in Gefahr, das war eine Tatsache, die sie zu akzeptieren hatte.  
Harry nahm ihre klammen Hände in die seinen, um ihr ein wenig seiner Kraft zu spenden. Die Sehnsucht, die aus ihrem Blick sprach, war unverkennbar.  
"Wir lösen das Problem Hermine. Das verspreche ich dir."

In der Folge, versuchte er Hermine von ihren Kindern abzulenken, indem er ihr weitere Fragen zu Kingsley Shacklebolt stellte.  
"Weißt du vielleicht den Grund, warum er sich an mir rächen will? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, warum er so einen Hass für mich empfindet. Für mich waren wir immer Freunde. Das war er zumindest für mich!" 

Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet, aber zu seinem Erstaunen nickte Hermine.  
"Das weiß ich tatsächlich. Er hat ihn uns verraten, als er wütend auf Bill, aber vor allem auf mich war. Er verriet uns am Tag, als ich mit Hugo und Rose, den Fuchsbau verließ, den Grund für seine Rachegedanken."  
Sie schwieg einen Moment und versuchte, sich an diesen verhängnisvollen Moment zu erinnern.

Harry sah ihr an, wie sehr sie die Erinnerung mitnahm. Sie erschien ihm unnatürlich blass und fiebrig.  
"Du solltest dich hinlegen Hermine", meinte er mit besorgter Stimme.  
"Komm, ich helfe dir ins Bett, da kannst du dich ausruhen während du deine Erinnerungen mit mir teilst."

Er sah zu seinen Triaden Mitgliedern, die in eine spannende Diskussion mit Theo vertieft waren und nur schnell den Kopf in seine Richtung drehten.  
"Ich bringe Hermine zu Bett. Sie fühlt sich nicht so besonders."  
"Gut so", warf Theo mit lehrmeisterlicher Stimme ein.   
"Sie sollte noch nicht so lange auf sein. Heiler le Favre hat ihr dringend geraten, sich mindestens eine Woche zu schonen. Aber ihr wisst ja, wie Frauen sind…"

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Denn dies wussten sie drei eben nicht so wirklich.   
Zumindest bei ihm war es so gewesen, dass er gemerkt hatte aufs gleiche Geschlecht zu stehen, weil er eben nicht wusste, wie Frauen waren und wie man sie behandelte. Sie waren für ihn immer nur Freunde.  
Er beschloss nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr.

"Na dann, ab ins Bett mit dir meine Liebe", war alles was er dazu sagte, als er ihr in ihr Zimmer half. "Du sollst dich endlich einmal fügen und die Anweisungen der Heiler befolgen", fügte er am Schluss noch an und meinte es nur halb im Scherz.  
"Das sagt gerade der Richtige!", kam Hermines prompte Antwort. "Vor allem du… Ein Starrkopf, der sich nie an die Anweisungen der Schulkrankenschwester hielt, will mir nun Vorhaltungen machen, wie ich mit meiner Verletzung umzugehen habe."

Aber alles Reden half nichts. Harry bestand darauf, dass sie sich hinlegte und rief eine der Hauselfen, damit sie sich um Gregory kümmerte. Harry hatte beim Hinausgehen gemerkt, dass der Junge etwas verloren wirkte, wie er in der Küche die Gespräche der Erwachsenen mitanhörte. Harry vermutete, dass der Junge sich nicht getraute unhöflich zu sein.  
"Warum gehst du nicht mit Taby auf Entdeckungstour. Du musst nicht das Gefühl haben, immer bei uns Erwachsenen sein zu müssen. Du hast Ferien. Also genießt sie auch."  
Harry sah die Erleichterung in Gregorys Gesicht aufleuchten, als er die Erlaubnis bekam, die Küche zu verlassen.  
"Warum geht ihr nicht ein wenig in den Garten hinter dem Haus. Ich habe gehört, dass dein Bruder ihn wunderschön hergerichtet hat. Bis zum Abendessen dauert es ja noch ein paar Stunden."  
Glücklich lief Gregory hinter Taby her, hinaus an die frische Luft. Draußen hielt er den Atem an, als er sah, was es da draußen alles zu erkunden gab. Da war ein kleiner Spielplatz mit Schaukeln und Kletterwänden für die kleineren Kinder. Aber es gab auch ein Mini-Quidditchfeld, mit Toren und eingezeichneter Spielfläche auf dem Rasen.  
Glücklich erkundete der Junge den Schuppen, der an das Spielfeld anschloss.  
Im Innern gab es Flugbesen für alles Altersstufen, Quidditch Ausrüstungen für zwei ganze Mannschaften und zu seiner Überraschung die eine oder andere Erfindung aus der Muggelwelt.   
Fasziniert nahm er einen ledernen Ball in die Hände, von dem er wusste, dass die Muggel damit auf der Wiese herumtollten.   
Fußball hieß das Spiel, welches mit diesem runden Leder gespielt wurde. Gregory fühlte sich wie im Himmel.   
Taby hatte Mühe ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, als sie die Freude im Gesicht ihres Gregorys sah. Der Junge hatte viel zu lange unter dem Stigma, eine Todesserbrut zu sein, gelitten. 

Unterdessen bemühte sich Harry um Hermine.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Gute schlief tief und fest.   
Nachdem er ihr ins Bett geholfen und sie liebevoll zugedeckt hatte, sass er an ihrem Bett und hörte ihren Ausführungen zu.  
Er erfuhr, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt ihn verantwortlich machte, seiner Frau ihren gewohnten Lebensstandard nicht mehr bieten zu können.

"Du hast damals, als wir noch auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen waren, dem Ministerium   
gezeigt, wie man die schwarzmagischen Artefakte zerstört. Erinnerst du dich?"  
"Stimmt, das war doch mal ein guter Nebeneffekt zu all der Scheiße, durch die wir mussten, als wir nach einer Methode suchten, die Horkruxe zu zerstören."  
Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass es so ein banaler Grund sein sollte, der beinahe sein weiteres Leben zerstörte.

"Und du denkst wirklich, dass dies der Grund für seinen Verrat war?"

Das denke ich nicht nur, das weiß ich! Es war der Umstand, keine Artefakte mehr verhökern zu können, die Kingsley dir vorhielt. Die fehlende Einnahmequelle ist der Auslöser für seinen Verrat."  
Hermine sah ihren Freund mitleidig an.  
"Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Kingsley bis dahin, ein sehr gutes Leben führte. Wir haben uns damals nicht darüber gewundert, da wir Jugendliche waren, die sich nicht mit Geldangelegenheiten auskannten, aber er hat immer schon, über seine Verhältnisse gelebt."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Nie hätte ich Betrug vermutet. Ich meine, Kings war mein Freund. Er half mir gegen Voldemort. Er…"  
"Er begann dich abgrundtief zu hassen, als du seine Einnahmequelle versiegen ließt. Er gönnte sich und seiner Frau, ein sorgenfreies und angenehmes Leben. Aus seiner Sicht, bist du schuld, dass er seinen Lebensstandard nicht halten konnte."

"Aber eine Rache solchen Ausmasses, wegen dem bisschen Geld? Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben."  
Hermine musste trotz des Erst der Situation lachen, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Du selbst, bist noch nie gierig gewesen, aber glaub mir, Shacklebolt knirscht heute noch vor Wut mit den Zähnen, wenn er erzählt, wie du ihn um sein Vermögen gebracht hast."

"Diese Artefakte gehörten ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er machte sich strafbar, als er sie verkaufte. Schliesslich ist er der Head-Auror. Bedeutet ihm dies denn gar nichts?"  
"Ich denke, das ist ihm egal. Seine Geldgier siegte über seine Moralvorstellung.   
Und du warst der Grund für sein Versagen. So sieht er es zumindest."

Hermine seufzte einmal laut auf.  
"Vielleicht reagiert er über, da seine Frau ihn erst vor kurzem verlassen hat. Du musst wissen, dass er sein Haus verlor. Die Gläubiger klopften einmal zu oft an seine Tür. Kingsleys Ehefrau schafft es nicht, dies noch länger zu tolerieren.   
Seit sie ausgezogen ist, dreht Shacklebolt völlig durch und ist noch brutaler und zielstrebiger in seiner Rache." 

Es war für Harry trotzdem schwer, zu glauben, dass Kingsley der Übeltäter sein sollte. Aber nachdem Severus und nun auch Hermine es ihm bestätigten, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als es zu glauben.

"Du solltest schlafen Hermine. Heute können wir die Probleme nicht mehr angehen und morgen wird ein harter Tag.  
Die Malfoys kommen, Bill, Fleur, Teddy und Victory werden auch auftauchen. Da bist du dann froh, ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu haben."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du Bill Vertrauen willst?"   
Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob die beiden nicht einbrachen, sobald sie ihre Familie in Gefahr wussten. Kingsleys Drohungen schafften es bereits zuvor, dass sie auf sich alleine gestellt war, da Bill sich dafür entschied, den Mund zu halten.

Bill, Charlie und auch Ron, schienen ihr damals nicht zu glauben, als sie versuchte zu erklären, was alles falsch lief im Fuchsbau.

"Das klären wir alles Morgen Hermine. Für heute reicht es."  
Harry drückte seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte seine Handfläche auf ihre rechte Wange.  
"Schlaf Hermine.", und genau das tat sie.  
Harry sass noch eine geraume Weile auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und genoss die Ruhe.

Seine Seele schrie nach Geborgenheit und Frieden. Sein Innerstes wollte sich einzig und alleine auf die Triade einlassen.   
Dass er sich stattdessen mit diesem ganzen Brimborium herumplagen musste, tat seinem inneren Gleichgewicht alles andere als gut.  
Er sah ein letztes Mal in das entspannte Gesicht seiner Freundin; seufzte hörbar auf, erhob sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Liebsten.  
Er brauchte ihre Nähe. Gerade heute, wo er sich so verletzlich fühlte.

Dieser ganze Hass, der ihm von gewissen Personen entgegengebracht wurde, empfand er als niederschmetternd.  
Er hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass bald einmal alles vorbei sein würde und er sich auf ein geruhsames Leben mit Severus und Draco einstellen konnte.

Die beiden sassen unterdessen mit Nott in der Bibliothek vor einem Feuerwhisky und warteten darauf, dass das Essen bereitstand.  
"Im Moment haben wir, außer Hermine, keine stationären Personen im Haus.  
Die Anlaufstelle ist zwar täglich gut frequentiert, aber gottlob, können wir die meisten Probleme vor Ort lösen, damit die Familien nicht auseinander gerissen werden müssen.  
Meist sind es Bagatellen, die zu einer Notlage führten."

Draco hörte Theos Ausführungen interessiert zu.  
"Denkst du, du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen, was all diese Kleinigkeiten angeht? Oder auch nur eine Person, die dich bei den Hauselfen unterstützt?"

"Natürlich wäre eine Hilfe schön. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob der Tag nicht genug Stunden hätte um alles zu erledigen."  
Theodor sah Draco an, dass der etwas ausheckte. "Warum fragst du? Was spukt dir im Kopf herum?"

"Meine Mutter Theo! Du kennst sie doch. Sie würde dir mit Freuden unter die Arme greifen. Genauso mein Vater."  
Harry, der die letzten Worte ebenfalls mitgehört hatte, war begeistert von Dracos Idee.  
Bevor Theo etwas dazu sagen konnte, rief Harry enthusiastisch…"Das klingt fantastisch Draco", und mit einem Seitenblick auf Theo… "Findest du nicht auch? Dann kannst du dich ganz auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und Narzissa nimmt dir die ganze Hausarbeit ab und behält die Elfen im Auge."

Harry war, noch während er sprach zu Severus getreten und lehnte sich Schutz suchend an ihn. Sie sprachen kein Wort, aber Severus spürte genau, dass Harry etwas beschäftigte das ihn traurig machte. So hielt er ihn einfach fest, liess ihn mit Theo über Narzissas Hilfe reden und gab ihm ohne zu zögern, den dringend benötigten Halt.   
Draco gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und stellte sich auf Harrys andere Seite.  
Gemeinsam ließen sie unbewusst die Triaden Magie fließen und merkten nicht, was sie verursachten, oder wie erstaunt Theodore sie ansah, als er die Funken sah und die Spannung fühlte, die knisternd durch die Bibliothek raste und die Bücher zum Beben brachte.  
"Unglaublich", war sein trocken hervorgebrachter Kommentar, als sich die drei voneinander lösten und Harry sich wieder gestärkt genug fühlte.  
Kurz darauf trat eine der Hauselfen ein und bat sie zu Tisch.

 

*****

 

"Es kann nicht sein, dass wir uns dermaßen verzettelt haben!"  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, stand hocherhobenen Hauptes vor Dolores Umbridge und Percy Weasley.  
"Du hättest niemals alleine mit den dreien sein dürfen verdammt. Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass sie nicht in deinen Gedanken waren?"  
Percy sah wütend zu Kingsley, der mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihm und Dolores herumfuchtelte, während er seiner Verärgerung Luft machte.  
"Ich verbitte mir diese Anschuldigungen Kingsley. Natürlich hätte ich es bemerkt, wenn sich jemand an meinem Geist zu schaffen gemacht hätte.  
Schliesslich gehört es zur Grundausbildung eines Ministeriumsverantwortlichen, dass man sich gegen das Eindringen von außen, verteidigen kann."

Mit vor Arroganz triefender Stimme, versuchte sich Percy vor den Mitgliedern zu profilieren, die sich im Fuchsbau eingefunden hatten.  
"Du kannst mir ruhig glauben Kings, dass niemand in meinem Kopf war. Dein Geheimnis ist immer noch sicher bei mir."

Obwohl Shacklebolt nicht überzeugt war, liess er es für den Moment auf sich beruhen. Es brachte auch nichts, jetzt durchzudrehen.   
Viel wichtiger war, die nächsten Schritte genau zu planen, damit es dieses Mal klappte mit seiner Rache an Harry Potter.

"Was wollte Lucius Malfoy von dir?", wandte er sich stattdessen an Alvin Miller, der desinteressiert auf einem der Küchenstühle sass und Ginny mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
Die Rothaarige sass ihm direkt gegenüber und wirkte abwesend.  
Allerdings war nicht zu übersehen, was sie vor kurzem getrieben hatte. Die Bluse stand halb offen, ihr Mund war rot und geschwollen und sie erschien ihm unnatürlich kurzatmig.

Kingsleys Frage, holte Alvin aus seinen Gedanken. Nur widerwillig löste er seinen Blick von Ginny.  
"Miller!", schrie der Head-Auror ihn lautstark an, als er nicht auf Anhieb reagierte.  
"Was meintest du Shacklebolt? Ich habe den Beginn deiner Frage verpasst. Entschuldige."  
Alvin Miller tat, als ob er den wütenden Blick nicht bemerkte den er von Shacklebolt erhielt.

"WAS WOLLTE LUCIUS MALFOY!", schrie Kingsley ein zweites Mal, mit frustrierter Stimme.  
"Er wollte herausfinden, ob ich es war, der nach dem Fall von… Du weißt schon wer… die anwesenden Zauberer in der großen Halle verzauberte, damit sie Harry anfeindeten und in die Flucht trieben."

"Verdammt!", rief der Head-Auror. "Dann wissen sie mehr als gedacht."  
"Was wissen sie Kingsley?", rief Molly Weasley dazwischen, die immer noch wütend auf den Mann war, der mit ihrer süßen Tochter schlief.

"So wie es aussieht, wissen Snape und Konsorten von meinem…"   
Gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass auch Molly Weasley und alle Anwesenden hier, Opfer seiner Rache waren.  
Sie waren die Opfer, die er mit diesem Fluch praktisch willenlos zurückließ und sie seit nunmehr zehn Jahren manipulierte um an sein Ziel zu kommen.

Alvin, der sich nach Lucius Malfoys Besuch, bereits Gedanken in diese Richtung gemacht hatte, hielt es für besser, nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass Kingsley etwas gedreht haben musste, als er die Stimmung in der großen Halle manipulierte.  
Vielleicht war es bei ihm weniger schlimm, als bei Molly oder Percy, die ihm sehr verändert vorkamen.   
Er kannte Molly nicht sehr gut, aber er meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass Mrs Weasley vor der großen Schlacht als warmherzige und liebevolle Frau galt.

Alvin stellte die Vermutung an, dass die Menschen hier in diesem Raum, seit längerem von Kingsley Shacklebolt unter Kontrolle gehalten wurden.  
Die nächsten Worte des Head-Aurors bestätigten dies.

"Meine Mitstreiter! Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, wer, was weiß. Das einzig wichtige ist, unsere Rache zu einem Ende zu bringen.  
Wir wollen Harry James Potter endlich leiden sehen, so wie er uns mit unserer Trauer alleine gelassen hat."

"Ich weiß, wie wir an Harry herankommen!", kam Ginnys Ausruf.  
Langsam stand sie auf, ignorierte den besorgten Blick ihrer Mutter, als sie neben ihren Liebhaber stand und in die Gesichter der Anwesenden blickte.

Ron, sass still in seinem Sessel neben der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und beobachtete diese Menschen.  
Vielleicht zum ersten Mal, stellte er Shacklebolts Beweggründe in Frage.  
Harrys Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht.   
Immer wenn er sich aus dem Fuchsbau entfernte, dauerte es einen Moment, bis er sich anders zu fühlen begann.  
Nach einer Weile, fielen ihm Georges Blicke auf, die ihn beinahe mitleidig musterten, während er die Kunden bediente.  
Manchmal sprachen sie sogar über Hermine.   
Ron hatte sein Versprechen Harry gegenüber gehalten und löcherte George nicht, ihm den Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau und seiner Kinder zu verraten.  
Aber je länger ihre Abwesenheit dauerte, desto mehr vermisste er die kleine Rose, oder eine Flugstunde mit Hugo. Aber vor allem vermisste er die Zärtlichkeiten seiner Frau.

Seit gestern wusste er, dass Hermine gesund werden würde. George hatte ihm die freudige Mitteilung überbracht, dass Hermine aus ihrem Heil Koma aufgewacht war.

Manchmal war er nahe dran, sich an etwas Wichtiges zu erinnern. Aber immer, wenn er glaubte, dass er es greifen konnte, musste er zurück in den Fuchsbau und alles verschwamm wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge.  
Alle Gedanken an Hermine, Harry oder seine Kinder traten in den Hintergrund und wurden einzig von Rachegedanken beherrscht.

Doch nicht heute. Ein kleiner Teil seines Selbst schien nicht von Shacklebolts Zauber, oder was auch immer er über den Fuchsbau warf, betroffen zu sein.   
Nur ein kleiner Winkel seines Gehirns arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er erkannte, dass er seine Familie warnen musste . Seine Frau und seine Kinder sollten Eliminiert werden…Wie er den Gesprächen entnahm. Sie alles sprachen es nicht direkt aus, aber Ron wusste, was sie meinten.

Ron blickte auf seine Schwester, die gerade dabei war, ihren Plan zu erläutern.  
"Wir werden George zwingen, uns Hermines Aufenthalt zu verraten.   
Er weiß wo sie sind, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Und so wie ich Harry kenne, ist er nicht weit von ihr entfernt…

Ron zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Er durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er nicht vollkommen unter Kingsleys Kontrolle war. Er musste seine Familie erreichen, bevor es jemand anderes tat.  
Er hörte zu, wie sie Pläne schmiedeten und schwieg eisern.  
Er hörte, dass Percy sich gemeinsam mit Miller und Shacklebolt zu George aufmachen sollten, um Antworten zu finden.  
Laut Kingsley, sollten sich Alvin Miller und Percy um Hermine und die Kinder kümmern, um George würde sich der Head-Auror selbst kümmern.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Küche seiner Eltern leerte, aber dann, als Kingsley mit Ginny verschwunden war und Percy sich mit Miller in sein Zimmer verabschiedet hatte, da sie morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe, in die Winkelgasse wollten, kam er endlich dazu, sich davon zu schleichen.   
Er musste George warnen. Seine Liebsten waren in Gefahr…

Das ungute Gefühl beiseite schiebend, trat er aus der Tür, lief ein paar Schritte, bevor er in die Winkelgasse disapparierte.   
Das Gesicht einer rosa gekleideten Frau sah er nicht mehr, die ihm einen schnellen Blick zuwarf und sich kaum, dass er fort war, an Molly wandte.

"Ron ist ein Verräter. Sorg dafür, dass er schweigt und wenn du ihn dafür einsperren musst. Ron ist schwach. Er kann unseren Erfolg gefährden."  
"Du musst mich nicht belehren Dolores", warf Molly wütend ein. Meine ganze Familie ist darin verwickelt.   
Ich kenne Ron. Er ist ein guter Junge und leicht zu lenken. Kümmere du dich lieber um Percy. Der kann im Ministerium deine Hilfe besser gebrauchen."

Dolores schmunzelte, als sie sich an die Hilfestellung erinnerte, die sie Percy zugutekommen liess.  
"Er ist bei mir in den besten Händen Molly. Ich achte schon auf den Jungen. Keine Angst."  
Vielleicht waren es die herablassenden Worte, Molly wusste nicht was sie stutzig werden liess. Jedenfalls fragte sie zum ersten Mal seit Beendigung des Krieges nach, was mit Percy im Ministerium los war.

"Willst du damit andeuten… dass du und…", stotternd versuchte Molly auszusprechen, was ihr gerade mit ekelhaften Bildern durch den Kopf ging.  
… "Er und du"… erneut musste sie unterbrechen, da alleine die Vorstellung sie grauste.  
Dolores hielt es für besser, zuzugeben, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit einem der Söhne dieser Frau hatte. Zu viele wussten davon. Es würde herauskommen, das war sicher. Also konnte sie es Molly auch selbst sagen.

"Es stimmt. Ich lasse mich von Percy vögeln meine Liebe. Auch vom Minister, wenn du mir die Bemerkung erlaubst."  
Molly keuchte empört auf… "Aber!"  
"Es gibt kein ABER Molly!", unterbrach die Untersekretärin die Mutter ihres Befriedigers, wie sie Percy in Gedanken nannte.  
"Ich gebe mich mit den richtigen Personen ab. Ich habe gerne Zauberer um mich herum, die mich im Leben weiterbringen."

"Percy hat keinen Einfluss im Ministerium Dolores. Erzähl keinen Quatsch."  
"Nein, Einfluss besitzt er nicht, da hast du Recht. Aber dein Sohn ist untenrum sehr gut bestückt. Das ist in meinen Augen Grund genug, ihn ins Bett zu zerren. Für den Einfluss, lasse ich mich bereits von Cornelius besteigen."  
"Du bist widerlich Dolores. Das hätte nicht einmal ich fertig gebracht", warf Molly ein, die nach Ginny nun auch Percy in den Fängen alternder Zauberer fand.  
In genau diese Wunde musste die rosa Zumutung dann auch ihre Finger legen.

"Mag sein!", antwortete sie schlagfertig und ohne Reue in der Stimme.   
"Aber deine Tochter ist genauso ein Flittchen wie ich. Auch sie lässt sich von einem alten Mann besteigen und ihren Blicken nach zu beurteilen, ist Kingsley immer noch in der Lage, deine Jüngste um den Verstand zu bringen."

"Meine Damen! Lasst uns nicht streiten. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."  
Arthur Weasley berührte sachte den Arm seiner Frau.  
"Komm schon Mollyröllchen. Unsere Kinder sind erwachsen. Wir haben keinen Einfluss mehr, wen sie in ihre Betten lassen."

Arthur führte seine Frau ins Wohnzimmer, damit sie abgelenkt wurde. Die Suche nach Harry sollte endlich beginnen und die Rache ihren Weg gehen. Dafür brauchten sie jedoch einen klaren Kopf, den er unter allen Umständen bewahren wollte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Percy nahe genug an George herankam um zu erfahren, was mit Hermine war, damit war sicher gestellt, dass sie Harry aus seinem Versteck lockten...


	35. Gefahr

"George!", rief Ron lautstark, als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seines Bruders öffnete und ihn aus dem Schlaf riss.

"Ron… Was zum Teufel ist los? Was tust du hier?" Und nach einem schnellen Blick zur Uhr…  
"Um diese Uhrzeit! Merlin Ron! Ist etwas geschehen…"  
George sass augenblicklich hellwach im Bett und starrte in das panikerfüllte Gesicht seines Bruders, der unter der Tür stehengeblieben war und hektisch ein und aus atmete.

"Sie wollen meine Familie töten George!", stammelte er und wurde noch blasser um die Nase, als er so schon war.  
"Percy und Alvin wollen dich, Hermine, meine Kinder… Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind… Ich kann sie nicht beschützen… Bitte…George…hilf mir!"

George war beim ersten Anzeichen von Rons Zusammenbruch aus dem Bett geschossen und stieg nun eilig in seine Kleider, während er versuchte Ron auf dem Boden zu halten.  
"Hey! Beruhige dich.   
Wir werden Harry verständigen. Er beschützt deine Familie. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir erlaubt, dabei zu helfen, wenn du ihn davon überzeugen kannst, keine gemeinsame Sache mit Mom, Dad und dem Rest dieser Idioten zu machen."

Unter Rons missbilligendem Blick, der sich über die berechtigte Kritik natürlich ärgerte, schrieb George eilig ein paar Zeilen auf ein Stück Pergament und steckte den Brief ans Bein einer seiner Posteulen.   
"Harry Potter!", gab er seinem gefiederten Postboten den Auftrag. "Und nur Harry darf den Brief in die Hände bekommen. Hörst du! Niemand sonst."  
Das Schuhuhen der Eule war ihm Antwort genug.

"Hältst du Snape und Malfoy nicht für vertrauenswürdig oder warum diese Vorsicht?"   
Ron sah interessiert der Eule hinterher, die in Richtung Grimmauldplatz davon flog.  
"Ich halte mich nur an Harrys Anweisungen. Das ist eine der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, damit niemand Hermine oder die Kinder findet."

Es dauerte keine viertel Stunde, bis die Eule mit der Antwort zurückkam, dass sie im Grimmauldplatz erwartet wurden.  
George sah zu Ron und freute sich für ihn, dass er seine Frau nach so langer Zeit in die Arme schließen konnte.  
Sie verließen den Scherzartikelladen, begaben sich in die nächste dunkle Seitengasse und disapparierten.

Die beiden Männer, angeheftet an Rons Magiespur, nahmen sie nicht war. Trotz ihrer Maßnahmen, war es Percy und Alvin gelungen, Ron unter den Zauber zu legen, die jeder Zauberer auf sich trug, der noch nicht erwachsen war.   
Kaum vor dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht, gingen sie in Deckung und beobachteten aus sicherer Entfernung, wie George und Ron, von Harry vor dem Grimmauldplatz in Empfang genommen wurden.

So wie es aussah, wurde Ron von Harry einem Test unterzogen, bevor den Beiden Einlass ins Haus gewährt wurde.  
Percy konnte beobachten, wie Harry Ron ein Buch entgegenhielt und Ron seine Hand darauflegte, während Harry etwas zu Murmeln schien.   
Leider konnte Percy nicht hören, was Harry zu seinen Brüdern sagte, aber es schien Eindruck auf Ron zu machen.  
Während George eine Hand auf den Arm seines Bruders legte, hörte Percy Ron lautstark aufschluchzen, als Harry zu einem Ende kam, mit was auch immer er seinen Bruder belegte.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ließ Harry die beiden eintreten.  
Die Tür schloss sich und überließ die beiden Verräter sich selbst.  
"Was machen wir jetzt? Alvin hatte nicht wirklich Lust, auf eine Nacht im Freien.  
"Dein Bruder ist jetzt da drin und Potter wird nun alles erfahren."

"Potter weiß bereits alles du Dödel!", fuhr Percy sein Gegenüber arrogant an.  
"Denkst du wirklich, die Triade ist so doof, und hat sich nicht an meinen Gedanken bedient, als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!"

"Aber du hast doch zu Kingsley gesagt…" 

"… Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Das war gelogen. Denkst du wirklich ich ziehe Kingsley Wut auf mich, wenn ich es mit einer Flunkerei verhindern kann?" Percy sah Alvin eindringlich an.  
"Alles was mir tun müssen ist mit Rons Hilfe, an seine Frau und seine Kinder heran zu kommen. Dann, wenn wir unseren Auftrag erledigt haben, interessiert es Kingsley nicht mehr, ob Potter mich manipuliert hat."

Percy sah mit aufgesetztem, wichtigen Blick zum Black-Haus und gab sich gespielt gelassen.  
Er hoffte ganz einfach, dass ihm der Zufall in die Hände spielte und sie mit dieser Observation des Hauses, Erfolg haben würden. Ron würde sie führen, das war sich Percy sicher.  
Sie mussten einfach etwas Brauchbares herausfinden um ihren Auftrag zu erledigen.  
Harry zu schaden, war etwas vom Wichtigsten. Harrys Leiden war etwas, was Kingsley in seiner Rache weiterbringen würde. Außerdem hatte Percy es seiner Mutter versprochen, als sie an seine Zimmertür klopfte um ihn und Alvin zu bitten, Ron zu verfolgen.

"Mach dich auf eine lange Nacht gefasst. Ich denke nicht, dass wir vor morgen Früh Ergebnisse sehen werden.  
Ron wird sich heute nicht mehr blicken lassen. Aber wenn wir vor Ort bleiben, dann erfahren wir vielleicht die nächsten Schritte früh genug.  
Ron mit der Magiespur zu belegen, war eine gute Idee von Shacklebolt."

Obwohl Alvin nicht sehr glücklich darüber war, die ganze Nacht im Freien verbringen zu müssen, ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und setzte sich gegenüber dem Black-Haus, auf eine Treppe und starrte wütend in Richtung des Eingangs, wo Ron, George und Harry dahinter verschwunden waren…

 

*****

 

"George! Warum hast du Ron hergebracht. Wir waren uns doch einig, dass es zu gefährlich ist…"

"Ich habe Ron die Erlaubnis erteilt!", ging Harry dazwischen und unterbrach damit Theodors Rede Flut.

"Und hat der Bibeltest funktioniert?", fragte er stattdessen interessiert.  
Harrys Lächeln war Antwort genug. Auch Rons Tränen überzeugten Theo, dass es eine Veränderung im Verhalten dieses Mannes gab.

"Kommt in die Küche. Ich glaube eine Tasse Tee tut uns allen gut, nach all der Aufregung."  
Theo übernahm ganz selbstverständlich die Rolle des Gastgebers und führte einen emotional aufgewühlten Ron Weasley, in die Küche.

"Wunderschön, Harry!", krächzte Ron, und versuchte, seinen Worten mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Der Grimmauldplatz war wirklich nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Kein Vergleich zu früher.

George drückte seinem Bruder aufmunternd den Arm.   
Ron setzte sich und begann von Kingsleys Forderungen zu berichten.  
"Es wird zum Angriff blasen Harry!" Ron sah seinem ehemals besten Freund ins Gesicht. "Es tut mir Leid, nicht eher verstanden zu haben, wer im Unrecht war. Ich…"

…"Lass stecken Ron!", machte es ihm Harry leicht. "Der Fluch, den ich vorhin erwähnte und den du durch den Bibelspruch abwehrtest, ist sehr stark."

Ron fühlte sich aufgewühlt, als er erkannte wie einfach es war, sich aus dem Einfluss von Shacklebolt zu entfernen und er dennoch nicht die Kraft dazu gefunden hatte.  
"Ich fass es nicht", fasste er mit zittriger Stimme zusammen. "Wie kann ein Bibelspruch, so eine Macht haben. Ich meine, Merlin…" 

…"Merlin ist nicht das Mass aller Dinge", antwortete Harry und wusste, dass Ron mit dem christlichen Glauben so gar nichts am Hut hatte.  
"Da es Shacklebolt versäumt hat, sich in den altägyptischen Fluch einzulesen, bevor er ihn an euch anwandte; ist es uns gottlob möglich, diesen Fluch zu bekämpfen. Allerdings verliert der Bibelspruch seine Wirkung, wenn jemand wirklich voller Hass ist. Nur Menschen die noch zur Liebe fähig sind, können gerettet werden."

"Ist meine Mutter so von ihrem Hass zerfressen, dass es bei ihr aussichtslos ist?", fragte George traurig.  
"So leid es mir tut!", mischte sich Severus in die Unterhaltung ein. "Molly wird nicht mehr zu retten sein. Und bei Arthur bin ich mir sicher, dass er zwar eure Mutter zu lieben glaubt, ihr jedoch hörig ist. Er verwechselt Abhängigkeit mit Liebe. Dein Vater wird sich nicht auf die Bibel einschwören, wenn er damit deiner Mutter in den Rücken fällt. Er wird zu ihr halten bis zum bitteren Ende."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Ron ergeben und klammerte sich haltsuchend an die Bibel, die Harry vor ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. "Wann kann ich meine Frau sehen?", wollte er nach einem letzten Schluck Tee wissen.

Harry, der eigentlich längst mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, war verwundert, dass Ron sich so gut unter Kontrolle hielt. Früher wäre er aufbrausend hineingestürmt und hätte wenn nötig jeden Raum persönlich untersucht, auf der Suche nach seiner Liebsten.  
"Sie ruht sich aus. Wenn du magst, führe ich dich zu ihr."  
Unter den Blicken seiner Triadenmitglieder, verließ Harry gemeinsam mit Ron den Raum.

"Er wirkt äußerst bedrückt!", stellte Draco fest kaum, dass Harry und Ron die Küche verlassen hatten.  
"Er macht sich Sorgen, weil er weiß, dass etwas geschehen wird. Das spüren wir ja selbst", stellte Severus fest und sah dabei nicht weniger besorgt aus, als Harry.

"Macht euch nicht unnötig verrückt", versuchte Theo die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.  
"Gemeinsam siegen wir über diese Verrückten."

"Hoffentlich!", war Severus einziger Kommentar, als er sich erhob und Draco mit sich zog.  
"Gehen wir schlafen. Es wird morgen ein anstrengender Tag."  
Beim Hochgehen klopften sie nur schnell an Hermines Tür, um Harry Bescheid zu geben.  
Sie sahen Ron, der die Hand seiner Frau hielt und vernahmen sein leises Schluchzen.

Harry kam an die Tür und ließ sich von seinen beiden Plagegeistern herzen.  
"Ich komme nach, sobald ich Ron versorgt weiß."

"Wen stellst du als Wache ab?", wollte Severus lächelnd wissen, da er wusste, dass Harry Ron vielleicht verziehen hatte, ihm aber noch lange nicht traute.

"Taby wird Wache halten!", wurde ihm seine Vermutung prompt bestätigt.  
"Theos Elfe wird mich informieren, sollte Ron den Versuch unternehmen, seiner Frau zu schaden. Aber es sieht wirklich so aus, als ob er sie liebt und ihr nicht schaden will."  
Ein letzter inniger Kuss mit dem er zuerst Severus, dann Draco in den Wahnsinn trieb, bevor er von ihnen abließ und sein schnell pochendes Herz ignorierte, das sich nach der Triade sehnte.  
"Schlaft nicht ein, bevor ich bei euch bin!", war alles, was er zu ihnen sagte, als er gewaltsam zu Ron sah, der von seinen Nöten nichts mitbekommen zu haben schien.

"Beeil dich!", flüsterte Draco ihm mit seiner erotischen Stimme zu als er sich abwandte und seinem Liebsten ins obere Stockwerk folgte.  
Nach einem letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick der ihm von Draco zugeworfen wurde, konzentrierte sich Harry auf Ron, der neben seiner Ehefrau sass und liebevoll ihren Schlaf bewachte.

Taby erschien nach einem leisen Ruf von Harry und lies ein unbequemes Feldbett erscheinen, das sie neben Hermines Krankenlager stellte, damit es sich Ron ein wenig bequemer machen konnte.

"Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen!", sprach Harry leise auf ihn ein.   
"Bill, Fleur und die Kinder, werden dich morgen noch früh genug in die Mangel nehmen."

"Ich weiß, dass ich ein Arsch war Harry. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie ich so sehr an dir und an ihnen Zweifeln konnte."

"Sei froh, besitzt du die Fähigkeit zu lieben. Dank deiner innigen Liebe zu deiner Frau, bist du in der Lage deine Fehler auszumerzen. Das ist mehr, als Molly oder Percy zugestanden wird."  
Harry tätschelte Ron die Schulter, beugte sich zu der schlafenden Hermine hinunter um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu pressen, bevor er Taby ein Zeichen gab, seine Freundin nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Rons Sorge gespielt war, aber sicher war sicher.  
"Versuch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen", war alles was er noch sagte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Draußen, lehnte er sich an die nächste Wand, beugte sich vornüber und atmete erst einmal tief ein und aus.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er so aufgewühlt war, aber er spürte die Anwesenheit von Gefahr. Es war nichts, was er in Worte fassen konnte, aber tief in seinem Innern spürte er dieses beklemmende Gefühl. Etwas würde geschehen. Etwas tiefes, einschneidendes … Etwas, was er nicht verhindern konnte und ihn hinunter zu ziehen drohte.

Seine Emotionen, seine Angst und seine Sorgen strahlten so stark, dass Severus ihn an sich zog und ihm eine beschützende Umarmung schenkte kaum, dass er ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer betrat.  
"Was ist los Liebster. Was bedrückt dich?"

"Halt mich einfach fest Sev. Ich…"

"Pst… Nicht sprechen, einfach fühlen", unterbrach Draco die beiden, als er aus dem Bad trat und die schlechte Stimmung erfasste, die beide ausstrahlten. Kurz darauf, lag die Triade gemeinsam im Bett und gab sich gegenseitig Kraft, Ruhe, Entspannung und ganz viel Liebe.

Als Harry sich soweit gehen lassen konnte, dass nichts mehr außer ihrer Triaden Bindung existierte, dämmerte bereits der Morgen. Gesättigt und sexuell mehr als befriedigt, lag er neben seinen beiden Liebsten und sah zu, wie die beiden aneinander gekuschelt neben ihm lagen und sogar im Schlaf, nicht getrennt sein wollten.  
Er fand heute keinen Schlaf und beobachtete stattdessen die beiden und liess sich mal wieder von seinen Sorgen überrollen. Leise, um Draco und Severus nicht zu wecken, stand er auf, duschte sich lange und ausgiebig, bevor er in seine Kleider stieg und sich nach unten in die Küche begab.

Zu seiner Verwunderung waren Theo und George bereits wieder auf den Beinen.  
"Besitzt du ebenfalls ein Zimmer hier?", fragte er George scherzhaft, als er sich an der Kanne Kaffee bediente, die neben der Spüle stand und auf Abnehmer wartete.

"Ich habe ihm ein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt", antwortete Theo an Georges Stelle, der dabei war, Harry aufmerksam zu mustern. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Was meinst du damit?", versuchte es Harry zuerst mit einer Gegenfrage, obwohl er es eigentlich besser wissen müsste. George hatte sich noch nie in die Irre führen lassen mit solchen Antworten.  
Im Gegenteil. Sie überzeugten ihn, dass wirklich etwas im Argen lag.

"Harry!", kam es gleich mahnend. "Man beantwortet keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. Das zeigt bloß, deine Unsicherheit. 

Harry sah mit einem dünnen Lächeln zu seinem Freund.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Es ist nichts, was ich in Worte fassen könnte. Eine Angst, wenn du so willst. Ich…"  
Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Seine Stimme versagte.

"Wir werden es verhindern!", versuchte Theo Harry zu beschwichtigen und drückte aufmunternd dessen Schultern.  
Gregorys Auftauchen rettete Harry, da sie vor dem Jungen keine Probleme mehr wälzen wollten.  
Theo bereitete für sie alle ein Frühstück zu, und stellte vor seinen kleinen Bruder eine Tasse heiße Schokolade, während er sich selbst und den restlichen Erwachsenen, Kaffee nachschenkte.

Harry kaute abwesend auf einem Stück Toast herum und sah Gregory zu, der sich hungrig auf sein Essen stürzte kaum, dass es vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.  
Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, als ihm die Ähnlichkeit mit Rons Essverhalten auffiel, der früher ebenfalls so heißhungrig über die Mahlzeiten hergefallen war.

"Entschuldigen sie Master Theo, aber zum einen ist Mrs Weasley erwacht und zum anderen stehen Fremde vor dem Eingang."

"Bleib bei Hermine!", befahl Harry der Elfe und mit einem Nicken war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Theo stand auf um die Eingangstür zu öffnen. Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy standen draußen vor der Tür, gemeinsam mit einem Teil der Weasley-Familie und traten, nach einer schnellen Begrüßung, ein.  
Kaum in der Küche, übernahm Narzissa das Zepter über den Haushalt.

" Was sind das bloß für Unsitten! Draco und Severus liegen um diese Uhrzeit noch im Bett?", wetterte Lucius, als Harry ihn auf den neuesten Stand brachte. "Die beiden sollten längst hier sein und gemeinsam mit uns Pläne schmieden."

"Nicht so schnell Lucius. Schliesslich ist Ron erst gestern Abend hergekommen, um uns zu warnen.  
Kingsley, startet heute mit seinem Rachefeldzug und hat es auf Hermine abgesehen, um mich damit aus der Reserve zu locken", verteidigte Harry seine Partner.

"Du lässt dir doch nichts aufzwingen Harry!", wurde er von Bill unterbrochen, der gemeinsam mit seiner Familie Platz genommen hatte. Fleur kümmerte sich um Victory und Teddy, während Bill sich interessiert dem Gespräch anschloss.

Die Erwachsenen ließen jedoch die schwerwiegenden Gespräche außen vor und sprachen über angenehmere Themen, bis die Kinder mit dem Essen fertig waren. Nachdem die aufgeregten Kinder ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, zogen sie ab und begaben sich in Gregs Zimmer, auf das er so stolz war.

Er freute sich bereits darauf, die Besen zu testen und den Fußball einzuweihen.  
Wenigstens die Kinder, fühlten sich am heutigen Tag sehr wohl. Die Erwachsenen waren nicht ganz so entspannt, während sie auf Draco, Severus, Hermine und Ron warteten.

Nachdem Hermine, verweint aber glücklichen, mit Ron in der Küche erschien und Severus und Draco sich nach einer Weile, ebenfalls bequemten zu Erscheinen, begannen sie mit ihrer Planung.  
"Wir müssen Shacklebolt stellen und ihn entlarven. Es geht gar nicht anders. Er muss zugeben, damals einen Fluch über die Halle gesprochen zu haben", versuchte George das Wichtigste auf den Punkt zu bringen.

"Ausserdem müssen wir Fudge einweihen", meinte Severus mit ernster Stimme und erntete damit ein verächtliches Schnauben der Malfoy Männer.  
Severus zog trotz des Ernstes der Lage, amüsiert die rechte Augenbraue hoch, als er die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn goutierte, da beide gleich wütend auf seine Aussage reagierten.  
"Da braucht ihr gar nicht so zu schnauben!", rechtfertigte er sich dennoch. "Ihr könnt von Cornelius halten was ihr wollt, aber wir müssen ihm zumindest die Möglichkeit einräumen, das Richtige zu tun."  
Eindringlich sah Severus in die Runde:  
"Er ist dieser schrecklichen Frau hörig, die nun ihrerseits auch Percy benutzt, um an Molly und damit an Shacklebolt heranzukommen. Kingsley will sich an Harry rächen, wegen seiner Einmischung damals, und Dolores hat noch eine Rechnung offen, wegen Harrys Angriff in der Winkelgasse. Beide ziehen also am gleichen Strang, wie die Muggel sagen würden."

Harry sah Severus lange und eindringlich an, bis der merkte, was er zu berichtigen hatte.  
"Entschuldige!", lächelte er zu Harry hinüber, als er bemerkte wo der Fehler lag. "Die nichtmagische Bevölkerung meinte ich natürlich … Jedenfalls wird Umbridge nicht lockerlassen, bevor sie nicht Harrys Innereien auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert bekommt", schloss er seine Erklärung ab.

"Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Fudge als Verbündeten zu gewinnen", meldete nun auch Lucius Bedenken an.

"Mir ist bewusst, dass Fudge nicht zu trauen ist. Aber wenn wir Shacklebolt und Umbridge das Handwerk legen wollen, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig", konterte Harry der überzeugt war, Fudge einweihen zu müssen.

"Das Beste wird sein, wir teilen uns auf!", meinte Bill, der neben George sass und still das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte.  
Der älteste der Weasleybrüder, fühlte sich schuldig, nicht früher eingegriffen zu haben. Aber auch er hatte Zeit gebraucht, um sich von seinen Eltern zu lösen.  
Harry spürte die Unsicherheit in Bills Verhalten und beschloss, das Vertrauen dieser Menschen zu kitten. Sie mussten sich gegenseitig respektieren können und dazu gehörte, das Vergangene endlich hinter sich zu lassen.

"Hört mir einmal alle genau zu!", begann er daher lauter als beabsichtigt.  
"Damit dieses elende Misstrauen endlich der Vergangenheit angehören kann, sollten wir jetzt gemeinsam beten…"  
Harry legte als sichtbares Symbol, sein Exemplar der Bibel auf den Küchentisch und stand auf.  
Gemeinsam mit Hermine, die ihn anlächelte, begann er das Vater unser zu beten, die Augen hielt er dabei geschlossen.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor Bill und Fleur Harrys Worte nachsprachen und, nachdem sie das Gebet zum dritten Mal hintereinander aufgesagt hatten, wurde es von allen Anwesenden mitgesprochen.  
Die Anspannung im Raum löste sich merklich. Auch wenn nicht alle aus Überzeugung zu Gott sprachen, reichten diese wenigen Worte, um die Anwesenden, aus Kingsleys Fluch zu befreien. Solange sie nicht mehr in seinen Einflussbereich gerieten, sollten sie in Sicherheit sein.

Es kam Harry so vor, als ob sie alle geläutert und gestärkt, aus diesem Gebet hervorgingen.  
Bill hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er die fassungslosen Blicke seines jüngsten Bruders sah, der fasziniert mit ansah, wie die Stimmung in der Küche wechselte.   
Selbst der letzte Rest des Misstrauens verschwand. Zum ersten Mal, seit Freds Tod, lagen sich die Brüder in den Armen. George war aufgewühlt, als er endlich, nach all den Jahren, seine Familie wiedervereint sah. Auch wenn sie nicht alle retten konnten, waren diejenigen, die hier waren froh, Verzeihen zu können.

Harry stand bei Severus und Draco. Die Triade hielt sich fest und sah gemeinsam mit Theo der Familienzusammenführung zu.  
"Wenn das nun endlich geklärt ist, sollten wir uns die nächsten Schritte überlegen", kam es nach einer Weile von Narzissa, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann die Szene beobachtet hatte.  
So gerne sie der Familie ihr Glück gönnte… Sie wusste, die Zeit blieb nicht stehen.

"Bill hat Recht, wenn er meint, dass wir uns aufteilen sollten."  
Resolut stand die zierliche Frau da und erklärte den Männern ihren Plan.  
"Während Harry, Severus, Draco mit Ron und Hermine die Kinder holt, werde ich dem Minister die Augen öffnen und Minerva samt Orden informieren.  
Der Orden des Phönix muss sich bereithalten, sollte Kingsley sich entscheiden anzugreifen."

Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt stand Narzissa da und verteilte die Rollen, die sie den jeweiligen Personen zugedacht hatte.  
Harry kam nicht umhin, sie dafür zu bewundern. Er erkannte einen fähigen Regenten, wenn er einen sah.   
Diese Frau war die perfekte Regentin. Sie gäbe einen großartigen Minister ab. 

…"Bill Fleur und Lucius sichern den Grimmauldplatz. Und Theo kümmert sich wie gewohnt um uns alle", schloss Narzissa ihre Rede.  
Gespannt sah sie danach in die Runde, ganz so, als erwartete sie Widerstand. Doch niemand zweifelten den Erfolg an.  
Sie sahen die Logik hinter den Worten. Sie würden schneller und effizienter zum Ziel kommen, wenn sie diesen Plan befolgten.

Harry verabschiedete sich noch schnell von seinem Patensohn, Victory und Greg, bevor er sich gemeinsam mit den Anderen, auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt machte.  
Wie bereits beim ersten Mal, als sie die Parkhams aufsuchten, begaben sie sich zu Tom in den tropfenden Kessel, bevor sie durch den Vorderausgang, die Muggelwelt betraten.

Harry sah sich regelmäßig um und vergewisserte sich, dass sie von niemanden verfolgt wurden.  
Das beklemmende Gefühl vom Vortag war wieder da und er konnte die Gefahr beinahe greifen. Er sah und hörte jedoch nichts Verdächtiges und tat das Ganze schließlich als Einbildung ab, als sie das Wirtshaus verliessen und in der Muggelwelt den Bus bestiegen, der sie aus der Stadt herausbrachte.

An eine Magiespur dachte niemand von ihnen.   
Dafür jedoch Percy und Alvin, die sich die Hände rieben, als sie dem Zauber folgten, mit dem Ron verhext wurde.  
Alvin sah dem Bus nach und erkannte natürlich die Richtung die Harry einschlug.  
"Potter war in diesem Teil Londons, als Professor tätig. Sie fahren in genau diese Richtung Percy. Sie fahren nach South Banks. So heißt die Universität, die mein Bruder besuchte und wo Potter seit Jahren unterrichtete.   
Angestrengt dachte Alvin nach.

"Andrew, erwähnte damals eine Metzgerei … Parkham glaube ich hieß sie. Ich bin überzeugt, sie sind auf den Weg dahin!"

Percy sah in die gleiche Richtung und lächelte bösartig, als er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Alvin meinte:  
"Du kannst uns nicht entkommen Potter. Wir werden alle die du liebst finden und zerstören … Das ist ein Versprechen!


	36. Scott und Alison Parkham

Mit Tränen in den Augen, stand Harry neben Draco und Severus und sah auf die Begrüssungszeremonie, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.  
Ron, Hermine und die Kinder lagen sich lachend und weinend in den Armen.  
Scott und Alison standen gerührt daneben und sahen liebevoll auf Harry, der seine Emotionen sehr schlecht unter Kontrolle hielt.

Obwohl er traurig war, freute er sich natürlich für seine Freunde, die endlich wieder als Familie vereint sein durften.   
Da war eine Traurigkeit in ihm, die er nicht zu fassen bekam. Er konnte nicht sagen was es war, dass ihn hinunter zog.   
Fest klammerte er sich an Severus, der wie ein Fels dastand und ihm die fehlende Kraft gab, damit er nicht an Ort und Stelle zusammenbrach.  
Der fehlende Schlaf machte sich bemerkbar. Harry fühlte sich körperlich und emotional am Boden. Der Anblick der Familienzusammenführung vor sich, entschädigte ihn jedoch mehr als genug.

Langsam, um die Kinder nicht zu erschrecken, ging Harry auf Alison zu und nahm die zierliche Frau liebevoll in die Arme.  
"Danke, dass ihr euch so lieb um die Kleinen gekümmert habt. Ich kann euch nicht genug danken…"

"Papperlapapp!", unterbrach Alison resolut die Dankesrede, die ihres Erachtens nicht nötig war. "Die Betreuung der Kinder ist nichts, wofür du dich bedanken musst. Wir haben gerne auf die beiden Racker aufgepasst. Du weisst, wie sehr wir Kinder lieben."

Während sich Alison um die Gäste kümmerte, war Scott bereits dabei, ein reichhaltiges Frühstück auf den Tisch zu stellen.  
"Bitte nehmt Platz. Die Kinder und ich, hatten noch nichts zu beissen", meinte er schmunzelnd, als er sah, wie sich Hugo bereits voller Vorfreude über den Bauch strich und sich von seinen Eltern löste. Essen war doch immer etwas Schönes.

"Au ja Mister Parkham!" Frühstück klingt in meinen Ohren wunderbar. Ich sterbe bereits vor Hunger!" Hugo trat auf den älteren Mann zu und half ihm, die letzten Handgriffe zu erledigen, damit sie sich gleich darauf, an den Tisch setzen konnten.  
"Schliesslich will ich nicht mit leerem Magen in die Zauberwelt zurückkehren."

Mit gutem Appetit langten alle zu, auch wenn das Tischgespräch nicht das einfachste war.   
Nach Hugos Worten war die Stimmung für einen kurzen Moment gedrückt.  
Alison sah wehmütig auf Rose… Die Kleine war ihr mehr als ans Herz gewachsen. Und auch Hugo, der sich in ihr und Scotts Herz geschlichen hatte, würde ihr sehr fehlen.  
"Schade, liebst du Männer Harry!", meinte sie seufzend zu ihrem Ziehsohn. "Du hättest wunderbare Kinder gezeugt, da bin ich mir sicher…"

Harry lächelte als Antwort und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Arm, während er eine von Severus Händen auf dem Rücken spürte.  
"Vielleicht!", meinte er lapidar… "Aber ich gebe diese beiden nicht mehr her. Auch nicht für die Aussicht, Vater zu werden."

"Das sollst du auch nicht mein Sohn.", entgegnete Scott lächelnd und drückte die Hand seiner Frau als Zeichen des Trostes.  
"Du sollst Harry nicht immer so unter Druck setzten. Der Junge kann sich nun mal nicht aussuchen, in wen er sich verliebt… Oder kannst du dir eine Mrs Potter vorstellen, die hier in der Küche sitzt und Kaffee trinkt, während Harry einer geregelten Arbeit nachgeht?"

Auch wenn Alison sich eine solche Familiensituation durchaus vorstellen konnte, genügte ein Blick in die verletzlichen Gesichter der Triadenmitglieder und sie wusste, Harry hatte richtig entschieden. Er gehörte dahin, wo ihn sein Herz hinzog…  
"Nein Scott!", entgegnete sie und hielt Hermine eine Serviette hin, damit sie Rose den Mund abwischen konnte.  
"Harry gehört an die Seite von Severus und Draco. Das sieht sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock."

Harry lachte, als ihm die Anspielung auf seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit Frauen in Erinnerung kam. Oder besser gesagt, sein Versagen im Bett, während er versucht hatte sich mit Frauen einzulassen. Mit genau diesen Worten hatte Alison ihm damals versucht zu erklären, dass er vielleicht aufs eigene Geschlecht stand…

"Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Mama Alison. Schliesslich warst du es, die mich auf die Idee brachte, Männer zu treffen und mich einmal an ihnen zu versuchen…"  
"Männer!", rief Draco entrüstet. "Hattest du etwa so viele, bevor du Alexander kennen lerntest?" Dracos Eifersucht war nicht zu überhören.

"Nicht viele, aber nachdem ich mehr als einen Reinfall mit Frauen erlebte, wollte ich sichergehen. Schliesslich hatte ich vor Scott und Alison niemanden, der mit mir über meine sexuellen Präferenzen gesprochen hätte. Woher hätte ich also wissen sollen, dass Frauenkörper und ich nicht kompatibel sind.   
Schliesslich hatte ich ausser ein paar Küssen mit Cho und Ginny, keinerlei Erfahrungen sammeln können. Und genau diese Erfahrungen holte ich mit ein paar Männern nach."  
Mehr sagte Harry nicht dazu. Das war seine Vergangenheit und für die schämte er sich ganz bestimmt nicht.

"Also ich war sicher nicht der Richtige, für diese Art von Gespräch", mischte sich Scott verlegen grinsend ein.   
"Aber dank meiner lieben Alison, die mir mehr als einmal den Kopf zurechtrückte, wenn ich mal wieder prüde reagierte, war ich in der Lage, mit deiner Gesinnung klar zu kommen."

"Du hast alles richtig gemacht Scott", beruhigte Harry seinen Ziehvater.  
"Deine ruhige Art hat mir sehr geholfen, wenn ich mal wieder am Boden war und mir die Nachwehen des Krieges zu schaffen machten. Du und Alison wart so viel mehr als meine Vermieter damals. Ihr wart mein Rettungsanker. Dafür bin ich euch mein Leben lang dankbar."

"Ich, und ich bin mir sicher auch Draco, wissen zu schätzen, was ihr für Harry gemacht habt. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, dann hätte Harry durch so viel mehr gehen müssen…   
Ich… wir… hätten ihn vielleicht nie gefunden… Unsere Bindung wäre vielleicht nie zustande gekommen…" Severus brach die Stimme, als er an dieses Horror-Szenario dachte.

"Harry ist eine viel zu starke Persönlichkeit, als dass er jemals aufgegeben hätte." Alison sah in den Augen dieses Mannes eine Panik aufsteigen, als er über die Triadenfindung sprach. 

"Er steht aus allen Lebenslagen wieder auf und kämpft weiter. So etwas wie am Boden liegen bleiben und resignieren, fehlt in seinem Wortschatz.   
Kämpfen, den Mut nicht verlieren, nicht aufgeben! All dies zeichnet Harry aus. Aus dem Grund, war er ja auch derjenige, der Voldemort besiegen konnte… Er wäre zu euch gekommen. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber es hätte ihn früher oder später zurück in eure Welt getrieben. Davon bin ich überzeugt."  
Für Severus bedeuteten diese Worte viel, da er in den Augen der Frau erkannte, dass es die Wahrheit war.

"Mama Alison!", warf Harry verlegen ein. "Hör bloss auf, mich wie einen Heiligen darzustellen. Das macht mich ganz verlegen!", fügte Harry noch lächelnd hinzu, als er Alison ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte.

Ron zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen des bösesten Zauberers aller Zeiten hörte. Noch immer war er nicht in der Lage, den Namen dieses Monsters in den Mund zu nehmen oder ihn auch nur zu hören. 

"Du warst schon immer zu stur, als dass du dich von deinen Problemen runterziehen hättest lassen. Du warst immer schon ein Kämpfer, der alles versuchte um eine Lösung zu finden. Nie gabst du auf. Auf diese Gabe, war ich mehr als neidisch. Ich wollte dein Vermögen, ich wollte dein Leben, aber vor allem wollte ich einmal in meinem Leben, dass man mich als Ron Weasley wahrnimmt. Nicht als Harry Potters unscheinbares Anhängsel…Der ohne seinen berühmten Freund nichts auf die Reihe brachte!"

Ron schluckte trocken, als ihn seine Kindheitserinnerungen einholten.  
"Dieser Neid war es, der mich so anfällig für Kingsleys Fluch machte. So schwer es mir auch fällt zuzugeben, aber ich war immer schon eifersüchtig auf dich… auf deine Erfolge…"  
Ron sah verzweifelt zu Harry. "Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein aber…"

"Daddy!", rief die kleine Rose dazwischen, als sie ihr Essen beendet und vom Schoss ihrer Mutter geklettert war um auf ihren kurzen Beinen zu ihrem Dad zu eilen.

Hermine schluckte mehr als eine Träne hinunter, als sie die Situation vor sich begutachtete.  
Wie sehr sie den Parkhams dankbar war, die sich nicht nur um Harry, sondern auch um ihre Kinder gekümmert hatten… Das, was sie im Moment empfand, war sehr schwer in Worte zu fassen.

Rons Aussagen über sein schlechtes Verhalten damals; sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass Ron selbst heute noch, mit diesem Schicksal haderte.  
Sein Verhalten, das er aktuell an den Tag legte, als er die Stimme seiner Tochter vernahm, entschädigte sie augenblicklich für alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren ertragen musste.

"Daddy!", rief Rose und kletterte auf den Schoss ihres Vaters, während Hugo sich neben ihn stellte.  
"Du darfst Harry nicht mehr böse sein. Onkel Severus und Onkel George haben es mir ganz genau erklärt. Oma Molly hat unrecht. Harry ist nicht böse und du darfst es auch nicht mehr sein. Ich und Hugo wollen dich und Mama nicht mehr vermissen müssen.   
Wir lieben Oma Alison und Opa Scott, aber wir vermissen dich und Mom viel mehr. Also bitte Dad. Bleib bei uns und lass nicht zu, dass Oma Molly und Opa Arthur uns auseinander bringen. Oma Molly ist krank. Das hat zumindest Onkel Severus gesagt, als er uns erklärte, warum wir bei den Muggeln leben müssen…"

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst Rose", meinte Ron bewegt. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal wurde ihm vor Augen geführt, wie dankbar er sein konnte, eine Frau und zwei gesunde Kinder zu haben. Es gab keinen Grund, neidisch auf Harrys Berühmtheit zu sein.  
Harrys Leben mochte aufregend und toll sein, aber er… er hatte eine Familie… er hatte seine Kinder, Hermine und tolle Brüder, die hinter ihm standen.

Fest schloss er seine Tochter und seinen Sohn in die Arme und küsste sie.  
"Könnt ihr eurem Daddy noch einmal verzeihen, dass er so ein Arsch war?"  
Rose- und Hugos kichern über seine Wortwahl, war ihm Antwort genug.  
Fest blickte er über seine Kinder hinweg, zu der Liebe seines Lebens.   
"Und du! Kannst du mir wirklich verzeihen, dass ich dich und die Kinder, meiner Mutter überliess?"

"Sei einfach jetzt für uns da. Wir brauchen dich. Ich brauche dich. Alleine schaffe ich es nicht…"  
Auch wenn Harry anderer Meinung war, was die Stärke seiner Freundin betraf, enthielt er sich eines Kommentars.  
Diese Familien-Zusammenführung war viel zu wichtig, als dass er sie mit seiner Meinung über Ron gefährden wollte.  
Er bewunderte Hermine für ihr Liebe und ihre Treue. Er hätte Ron nicht so schnell verziehen.

 

Alison unterbrach die rührselige Stimmung, als sie Hugo und Rose zu sich rief.  
"Kommt Kinder! Wenn ihr mit dem Frühstück fertig seid, dann packen wir eure Sachen zusammen."  
Während sich Hermine ebenfalls erhob, um Alison zu helfen, sass Ron still auf seinem Platz.

"Du kannst froh sein, so eine Familie zu haben Weasley!", meinte Draco mit kalter Stimme zu seinem ehemaligen Widersacher.  
"Wenn du mich fragst, hättest du mehr als ein paar harsche Worte verdient. Wie konntest du bloss diese Kinder und eine so tolle Frau, dieser Gefahr aussetzen und dich auch noch im Recht fühlen…"

"Hör auf Draco!", mischte sich Severus ein und unterbrach so Dracos Schimpftirade.  
"Ron ist bestraft genug. Wenn es sogar seine Frau schafft, ihm zu verzeihen, dann solltest du ebenfalls in der Lage sein, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen."

"Du hast wie immer Recht Schatz." Draco sah um Verzeihung bittend zu Ron, der jedoch nicht böse schien, sondern geknickt zu Boden sah.  
Alles was in der Vergangenheit falsch lief, zog vor seinem inneren Auge an ihm vorbei und hinterliess ein schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.  
Den Spiegel vorgehalten zu bekommen, war nicht gerade die angenehmste Erfahrung seines bisherigen Lebens.

"Wie gehen wir als nächstes vor?", versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln und diese Gefühlsduselei endlich hinter sich zu lassen.

"Wir begeben uns ins Ministerium, sobald wir Hermine und die Kinder sicher im Grimmauldplatz wissen", versuchte Severus ruhig zu bleiben und sich auf die Fakten zu konzentrieren. Auch er hatte so seine Probleme mit der verzwickten Situation und machte sich grosse Sorgen ob sie es wirklich schafften. 

"Narzissa sollte unterdessen Minerva und den Orden kontaktiert haben.  
Die nächsten Schritte hängen dann von Fudge ab.  
Entweder er ist für- oder gegen uns." Die Härte in seiner Stimme, liess keine Zweifel aufkommen. Die schloss Severus tief in seinem Innern ein.

 

*****

 

"Bitte versprecht mir, dass ihr auf euch aufpasst."  
Alison umarmte Harry so fest sie konnte und rieb ihrem Jungchen über den Rücken.  
Tief atmete er den Geruch dieser Frau ein, die für ihn die Mutter war, die er nie hatte.  
"Ich versuche es Mama Alison", versprach Harry und küsste sie liebevoll auf beide Wangen.  
Scott bekam ebenfalls eine mörderische Umarmung, in der Harry den ganz typischen Geruch dieses Mannes einsog.

So fühlte sich Zuhause an. Scott und Alison Parkham rochen nach Zuhause. Nach Frieden, Wärme und Zuneigung… 

Doch dann war es vorbei.  
Hugo und Rose waren ein letztes Mal von Scott und Alison geherzt worden… Severus und Draco erhielten beide einen dicken Kuss von Alison und Hermine wurde das Versprechen abgenommen, mit den Kindern zu Besuch zu kommen, sobald diese leidige Geschichte vorbei war.

Die Sonne schien, als die Gruppe die Strasse entlanglief.   
Immer wieder sah Harry zurück und winkte Alison und Scott Parkham zu.  
Die Gestalten der beiden wurden kleiner, je weiter sie sich entfernten und waren nach einer starken Biegung ganz aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Harry schüttelte das beklemmende Gefühl ab, winkte ein Taxi herbei und hiess den Fahrer an, den Weg nach London einzuschlagen.  
Ein leichter Verwirrungszauber liess den Taxifahrer vergessen, dass sein Auto eigentlich viel zu klein für diese grosse Gruppe war…

Kaum in London angekommen, schlugen sie den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel ein.  
Tom der Wirt, sah ihnen nicht einmal mehr hinterher, als sie die Mauersteine in der richtigen Reihenfolge berührten und sich durch die entstandene Öffnung schoben.

 

Unterdessen bimmelte in der Metzgerei Parkham die Türglocke und kündigte einen Kunden an. Die Tür ging auf und zwei Männer traten, mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein.  
Alison Parkham lächelte, als sie von ihrer Arbeit hinter dem Tresen aufsah und sich den beiden Männern zu wandte.

"Guten Morgen meine Herren! Was kann ich für sie tun…Ein leckeres Steak zum Mittagessen vielleicht!"

Scott Parkham kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens nach vorne, um seiner Frau bei der Bedienung zu helfen.  
Freundlich sah er den Männern entgegen, die unfreundlich wirkten, wie sie beinahe drohend vor dem Fleischtresen standen.  
Er sah die Wut in den Augen der Fremden aufblitzen, als sie unter ihre Jacken griffen und zwei Holzstäbe hervorholten.

''Zauberstäbe'', erkannte er die Gefahr und versuchte noch, seine Frau zu warnen.  
Leider kam die Warnung zu spät…  
Percys Avada Kedavra traf ihn mitten in die Brust, bevor nur ein Laut, über seine Lippen kam.  
Alison sah, mit vor Entsetzten weit geöffneten Augen, wie ihr Mann tödlich getroffen zu Boden ging. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem letzten Schrei, als auch sie von einem Avada getroffen wurde, den Alvin Miller aussprach.

"Sie können leider nichts mehr für uns tun!", kam es höhnisch aus Percys Mund, als er den Zauberstab einsteckte und sich Alvin zu wandte, dessen Adrenalinspiegel extrem erhöht war. Das Töten machte ihm richtig spass. Seine Augen blitzten, als er sich bückte und die beiden Leichen näher betrachtete.  
"Lass uns Shacklebolt Bericht erstatten. Es wird ihn interessieren, dass wir zwei wichtige Pfeiler aus Harry Potters Fundament gerissen haben…", war der einzige Kommentar, den er beim Anblick der zwei Leichen abgab.

Die toten Körper von Alison und Scott Parkham, liessen sie am Boden zurück, als die Zwei sich umdrehten und die Metzgerei verliessen.  
Die Gesichter der beiden Toten waren einander zugewandt, als ob sie sich zu einem letzten Kuss treffen wollten. Die Fingerspitzen ihrer rechten Hand berührten sich leicht als sie ihre letzte Reise antraten.  
Ihre Seelen überquerten eine Brücke die in einer duftenden Blumenwiese endete.  
Auf dieser Wiese standen zwei Personen bereit und nahmen sie in Empfang.

Lili und James Potter standen da und begrüssten die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit einer liebevollen Umarmung.  
"Danke, dass sie sich so sehr um Harry gekümmert haben. Wir können ihnen unsere Dankbarkeit nun zeigen, indem wir sie auf ihrer letzten Reise begleiten."

Ein Nebel erschien und umhüllte sie sanft und beschützend. Frieden überkam sie, als sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergaben und sich dem Tod hingaben.  
Der Nebel lichtete sich und die vier Personen waren von der Wiese verschwunden.   
Zurück blieb der Duft der Parkhams, der sich mit dem süsslichen Duft der Blumenwiese mischte.   
Es war dieser wunderbare Duft, den Harry viele Meilen entfernt in der Nase hatte, während ein schmerzhafter Stich durch sein Herz schoss.

Er zuckte zusammen und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er bereits die schützenden Hände seiner Triadenmitglieder auf seiner Haut spürte.  
Augenblicklich wurde seine Verzweiflung, die ihn zu übermannen drohte, aufgefangen.

"Alles wird gut Harry! Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Kingsley gewinnt."  
Harry sah verzweifelt zu Severus und Draco, während er versuchte, den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu verdrängen, von dem er wusste, dass er nichts mit Shacklebolt zu tun hatte. Etwas Schlimmes war geschehen...

Gut erkannte er in diesem Augenblick nicht, warum er sich plötzlich so schlecht fühlte.  
Eine kleine Hand schlich sich in seine und drückte sie. Rose… Die Kleine schien zu spüren, dass er diesen Zuspruch gebrauchen konnte.  
Sie drückte so fest sie konnte zu und meinte, während eine einzelne Träne über ihre linke Wange rollte: "Nicht traurig sein Onkel Harry. Alles wird gut. Ich spüre solche Dinge…"


	37. Rückschlag

"Bitte Harry! Lass mich mitgehen.", flehend sah Hermine zu ihrem Freund.  
Sie wollte ihre Freunde im Ministerium unterstützen. Sie wollte endlich einmal für ihren Freund da sein, dem sie die letzten Jahre keine Hilfe gewesen war.

"Das kommt nicht in Frage Hermine. Erstens hast du zwei kleine Kinder, die sich darauf verlassen, dass ihre Mami und ihr Daddy sie beschützen und zweitens, bist du erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder wach. Dir fehlt schlichtweg die Kraft, dich auf einen Kampf mit Shacklebolt einzulassen."

"Aber!"

"Nichts aber!", wurde Hermine von Draco resolut unterbrochen.   
"Sieh dir deine Kinder an Hermine!"  
Draco sass auf dem Boden und spielte gerade mit Hugo Schach, als er es für nötig hielt, die Freundin seines Partners in die Schranken zu weisen.  
Harry brauchte niemanden, der ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einredete nur, weil sie die letzten Jahre unter einem schlechten Einfluss stand.

"Es ist an der Zeit, dass hier einmal jeder das macht, was er am besten kann. Und das ist bei dir, deine Kinder zu schützen.   
Auch Theo wird froh sein, wenn du ihm hilfst, den Grimmauldplatz zu sichern."

"Schach Matt Hugo! Heute hat es leider nicht gereicht." Draco hatte noch während er sprach, das Schachspiel mit Hugo zu einem Ende gebracht. Auch wenn der Junge gut war, an sein Können kam er noch nicht heran. Hugo würde jedoch in ein paar Jahren, ein ernst zunehmender Gegner sein.  
Draco stand vom Boden auf, strich Hugo leicht über die Haare, während er die Spielfiguren zusammenpackte.

"Du solltest mit Dad spielen! Wenn überhaupt, dann kann nur er dich besiegen. Aber auch bei ihm, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelingt. Du bist ein Meister in diesem Spiel, Onkel Draco.", wandte sich der Junge bewundernd an den Blondhaarigen, dem das Lob sichtlich gut tat.

Hermine sah unterdessen ein, dass Harry recht hatte mit seinem Verbot.  
Sie wusste ja selbst, dass sie noch nicht wiederhergestellt war.  
"Aber ihr passt auf euch auf, nicht? Versprecht es mir!", verlangte sie resigniert.

"Das werden wir. Ausserdem ist Bill ebenfalls mit von der Partie. Er wird uns sicherlich eine grosse Hilfe sein. Er als Fluchbrecher, wird den alt ägyptischen Fluch besser im Griff haben als wir. Und nachdem ich ihm aufgezeigt habe, wie er zu umgehen ist, mache ich mir keine allzu grossen Sorgen.   
Ein Einfaches, ''Vater Unser''. Wer hätte das gedacht.   
Es braucht noch nicht einmal mehr die Bibel dazu… also keine Angst Hermine.  
Fleur, Theo und du werdet gemeinsam mit Ron, den Grimmauldplatz sichern, während der Rest von uns, ins Ministerium appariert und endlich aufräumt.  
Wir warten nur noch Narzissas Eule ab. Sie wollte uns benachrichtigen, sobald der Minister bereit ist, uns zu empfangen."

"Wie sieht es mit Minerva aus. Steht der Phönix-Orden bereit?", wollte sich Hermine dennoch ein letztes Mal vergewissern, obwohl sie diese Fragen bereits mehrfach durchgekaut hatten.

"Severus steht mit Minerva in Kontakt", liess sich Harry von der Angst seiner Freundin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.   
"Und auch der Rest des Ordens steht bereit um im Zweifelsfall eingreifen zu können, sollte sich Kingsley wirklich dazu entscheiden, das Ministerium anzugreifen, um einer Verhaftung zu entgehen.  
"Minerva und Auror Robards stehen in regem Eulenaustausch. Robards und Williamson sind aktuell im Ministerium vor Ort und schützen den Minister."

"Kingsley wird durchdrehen", meinte Hermine überzeugt. "Das tat er bereits früher. Er ist nicht sehr geduldig, wenn man seine Beweggründe hinterfragt und missbilligt. Ihr solltet euch auf regen Widerstand einstellen. Der Mann wird sich niemals freiwillig ergeben und eine Schuld eingestehen."

"Gut so. Ich will, dass dieses Schwein leidet. Ich will, dass er bekommt was er verdient. Dank ihm, mussten Sev und ich so viele Jahre auf Harry verzichten…"

"Du darfst dich nicht von deinem Hass leiten lassen Draco!", meinte Harry zu ihm, während er seinem Liebsten zärtlich über die Handoberfläche strich.  
Während ein Zittern durch Dracos Körper ging, mischte sich zu aller Überraschung Hugo ein, der, so einem Erwachsenen-Getue, wie er die Liebesbeweise der Männer nannte, nichts abgewinnen konnte.

"Bäh Onkel Harry! Du sollst nicht sooooo lieb, zu Onkel Draco sein!   
Gregory meint, dass ihr dafür ein Zimmer habt und Teddy gab Greg recht, als wir heute Morgen darüber geredet haben, dass ihr euch immer in der Küche oder in der Bibliothek abküssen müsst. Das ist eklig. Richtig eklig! versteht ihr das nicht?"

"Hugo!", schrie Hermine verlegen dazwischen. "So etwas sagt man nicht. Du entschuldigst dich augenblicklich bei Harry und Draco."

"Ist schon in Ordnung Hermine. Der Kleine hat ja Recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht öffentlich so gehen lassen. Zumindest nicht, wenn Kinder anwesend sind. Das gehört sich wirklich nicht", lenkte Harry schnell ein, der nicht wollte, dass Hugo für seine ehrliche Meinung, Ärger bekam.  
"Ihr küsst euch ja auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

Draco musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als er mit ernstem Blick zu Hugo sah, der ihn beinahe vorwurfsvoll musterte.  
"Abgemacht Hugo. Wir werden in Zukunft auf solche Dinge achten. Ihr sollt euch nicht peinlich berührt fühlen, in unserer Gegenwart.

"Wir fühlen uns nicht schlecht Onkel Draco…Nicht dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst." Hugo konnte nicht so recht in Worte fassen, was er meinte.  
"Wir finden, dass Küssen einfach doof ist." Er sah beinahe verzweifelt zu seiner Mutter, als er versuchte seine und Gregorys Meinung zusammen zu fassen.

"Genauso ist es!", war Hugo froh, endlich das richtige Wort gefunden zu haben.  
"Greg und ich finden es doof, wenn ihr euch auf den Mund küsst. Die Zunge… Die Geräusche…" Hugo schüttelte sich, als er sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als sie die Männer beim Küssen überrascht hatten.

Harry machte es dem Kleinen einfach, während Hermine vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht mehr wusste, wo sie hinsehen sollte.  
Diese Geräusche, die ihr Sohn erwähnte, waren auch ihr aufgefallen. Allerdings fand sie sie nicht eklig, sondern erregend. Aber das würde sie natürlich niemals zugeben.  
Die roten Wangen hingegen, konnte sie nicht verhindern. Ein Blick zu Draco hin und sie wusste, dass er in ihr lesen konnte wie aus einem Buch.

"Wir werden versuchen uns zu bessern Hugo. Weder Draco, noch Severus oder ich wollen, dass ihr euch von uns gestört fühlt. Wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt, dann sagt es. Schliesslich ist hier, im Moment zumindest, euer Zuhause. Da solltet ihr euch nicht unwohl fühlen. Jedenfalls nicht in unserer Gegenwart."

"Danke Onkel Harry!", meinte Hugo ernst, während er die Hand seiner Schwester ergriff, die sich gerade diesen Augenblick ausgesucht hatte, um ihren Bruder zum Spielen zu holen.

"Ich komme gleich Rose!", versuchte Hugo seine Schwester zu beschwichtigen und sah lächelnd auf das kleine Mädchen. "Lass uns Gregory suchen und ihn fragen, ob er mit uns Verstecken spielt. Ich kann etwas frische Luft gebrauchen."

 

*****

 

Während die Kinder diesen Zwischenfall augenblicklich vergassen und draussen im Garten, unter der Aufsicht von Taby, durch den Park streiften und Verstecken spielten, begaben sich die Erwachsenen ins Ministerium. Endlich war der langersehnte Brief gekommen. Der Minister war bereit, ihnen zuzuhören.   
Lucius Malfoy erwartete sie bereits vor dem Eingang und brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand.

"Narzissa redet seit Stunden, mit Engelszunge auf Fudge ein, aber der Minister bekundet ein wenig Mühe ihr zu glauben. Ihm fehlt schlichtweg die Vorstellungskraft, dass seine Untersekretärin ein falsches Luder sein soll.  
Er hat jedoch eingeräumt, dass er ein Verhältnis mit ihr hat und seine Sicht der Dinge nicht ganz objektiv sind."

"Das ist doch immerhin etwas", meinte Severus lapidar, während sie die Eingangshalle entlang eilten und sich vor einen der vielen Lifte stellten, der sie ins Obergeschoss bringen sollte.  
"Wenn Fudge bereit ist, so etwas zuzugeben, dann ziert er sich nur noch etwas. Glaubt mir. Das kenne ich noch aus meiner Zeit als Spion.  
Fudge ist zwar ein schwacher Mensch, der sich gerne auf seine Mitarbeiter verlässt und auf sie hört, aber der Gute kann auch anders."

"Fudge ist ein Weichei!", rief Harry dazwischen, als der Lift sich öffnete und sie alle einstiegen.  
"Ein Feigling und ein Dummschwätzer!"

"Cornelius mag nicht der Stärkste Minister sein, den die Zauberwelt je hatte, aber er versucht zumindest heute, offen und unvoreingenommen zu sein."  
Lucius sah in Harrys wütendes Gesicht. "Bitte lass dich nicht von deiner Vergangenheit leiten Harry. Narzissa hat sich den Mund fusslig geredet, damit der Minister bereit ist uns zu empfangen."

"Ich beherrsche mich schon. Keine Angst. Aber wenn er so ist, wie ich glaube…"  
Harry sprach nicht weiter und die andren wussten auch so, was er meinte.  
Auch sie konnten nicht so recht glauben, dass sich Fudge hinter sie und gegen seine Untersekretärin stellen würde. Geschweige denn, dass er ihnen ihre Aussagen über Shacklebolts Verrat glaubte.

Sie traten aus dem Lift, der sie auf direktem Weg, vor die Räumlichkeiten des Ministers gebracht hatte.  
Die Auroren Robards und Williamson standen vor dem Eingang in Fudges Reich bereit und sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr euch irrt!", meinte Robards, als sie vor ihm standen und sah Severus eindringlich an. Besteht überhaupt die Chance, dass ihr euch irrt?"

"Leider nein. So leid es mir tut, aber der Chef der Auroren ist ein Verräter. Die Beweise sind eindeutig. Es gibt keine Zweifel."

Ein letzter Blick in die Gesichter der Ankömmlinge überzeugte Robards. Snape würde nicht Lügen. Nicht bei so etwas Wichtigem. Sogar Fudge musste dem ehemaligen Spion zugestehen, dass er alles zum Wohle Englands tat.   
"Öffne die Tür Williamson. Lass uns diese leidige Angelegenheit, endlich hinter uns bringen."

Harry wusste genau, wie sich Robards fühlte. Es war nie einfach, mit Verrat umzugehen. Da konnte er ein Lied davon singen.  
Und Shacklebolts Verrat musste die Auroren tiefer treffen als alles zuvor Geschehene. Schliesslich sah der eine oder andere, seinen Vorgesetzten als Vorbild an und musste nun erkennen, dass alles auf einer Lüge aufgebaut war.   
Seit dem Krieg bestand das Leben von Head-Auror Shacklebolt aus einer Lüge.   
Dass dies die Auroren in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte, war nachvollziehbar.

Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit wurden sie vorgelassen und konnten das Büro des Ministers betreten.  
Im Innern sass Narzissa gemütlich vor einer Tasse Tee, während sie mit dem Oberhaupt der englischen, magischen Bevölkerung sprach.  
Auch wenn die Situation ungezwungen wirkte… Fudges Nervosität war nicht zu übersehen.

"Mister Potter!" rief der Minister auch gleich anstelle einer Begrüssung, als er eintrat.   
"Warum nur erstaunt es mich nicht, dass sie wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt der Ereignisse stehen?"

"Vielleicht weil Sie wissen, dass ich im Recht bin!", kam Harrys Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
Sie nahmen alle Platz und erzählten dem Minister in der nächsten halben Stunde, was sie herausgefunden hatten und für das sie Head-Auror Shacklebolt verantwortlich machten. Der Mann sollte sich für all diese Anschuldigungen vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten.  
Geschockt musste Fudge zugeben, dass er sich, über Jahre hinweg von den Machenschaften seines Freundes hatte täuschen lassen.

In seiner eigenen kleinen Welt verkrochen, kamen ihm Zweifel, ob seine Untersekretärin davon gewusst hatte aber, dass sie seit kurzem involviert war, stand ausser Frage. Die Beweislage war erdrückend.  
Seine Dolores und Percy… Fudge konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so weit gegangen war, ihn und Percy Weasley im Bett zu beglücken nur, damit sie die Macht über England behielt.

Allerdings musste er eingestehen, dass viele seiner Entscheidungen der letzten Jahre, auf ihr Geheiss hin umgesetzt worden waren. Die Machenschaften dieser Frau, wurde ihm wie ein Spiegel vor Augen geführt.

"Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und liess sich auf einen der bereitstehenden Sessel fallen, da ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen wollten.  
Er fühlte sich schwach und wollte nicht, dass sich sein Leben so drastisch veränderte. Alles was er wollte war, eine Frau fürs Bett und seine Ruhe.   
Himmel! Er wollte ja noch nicht einmal Minister sein, aber da er seit dem Ende des Krieges ein angenehmes Leben führte, begrüsste er den Umstand, der ihm viele Jahre Sicherheit geboten hatte.  
England regierte sich quasi von selbst. Diesem Irrtum hatte er sich die letzten Jahre hingegeben und war nun mit aller Wucht, auf den Boden der Realität gezogen worden.

England regierte sich nicht von selbst. Er hatte einfach zugelassen, dass sich Dolores in sein Herz schlich und er ihr aus diesem Grund, die Macht und dein Einfluss überliess.

"Auror Williamson!", befahl Fudge mit Wut und Resignation in der Stimme. "Bitte rufen sie Head-Auror Shacklebolt und Untersekretärin Umbridge. Sagen sie ihnen, es eilt!"  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Kingsley Shacklebolt traf beinahe gleichzeitig mit Dolores Umbridge vor dem Büro des Ministers auf. Beide wirkten leicht angespannt. Dennoch zierte ein überhebliches Grinsen das Gesicht der Untersekretärin, als sich die Tür für sie öffnete und sie gemeinsam eintraten.

Harry überkam ein beklemmendes Gefühl, als er sich den Gesichtsausdruck der beiden vor Augen führte. Bei beiden war keine Schuld erkennbar.   
Sein Hass auf die rosa Hexe wuchs ins Grenzenlose, aber auch Shacklebolt, den er jahrelang als Freund ansah, kam diesem Hass, unterdessen sehr nahe.

Trotz seiner negativen Gefühle, liess sich Harry keinerlei Verdruss anmerken, als die beiden , mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eintraten.  
Anstelle einer Begrüssung begann Fudge gleich mit seinen anklagenden Worten. Diplomatie schien heute ein Fremdwort zu sein. Ein Umstand den Harry begrüsste, auch wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel, die verkniffenen und besorgten Mienen seiner Triadenmitglieder erkannte.

"Mistress Umbridge, Head-Auror Shacklebolt… Ich habe sie beide heute her gebeten, damit sie mir helfen, die Anschuldigungen zu entkräften, die diese Herrschaften gegen sie erheben."

Zu Harrys Überraschung war es Dolores, die zuerst auf Fudge Anschuldigungen reagierte.  
So wie er die beiden eingeschätzt hatte, hätte er auf einen aufbrausenden Head-Auror getippt, aber weit gefehlt.  
Dolores schien wirklich wütend, dass man ihre Professionalität anzweifelte.

"Was unterstellen Sie mir überhaupt Minister Fudge, wenn Sie mir diese Frage erlauben."  
"Halte mich nicht zum Narren Dolores. Ich weiss alles. Ich weiss von deinen Machenschaften damals in Hogwarts… Ich weiss, dass du neuerdings mit Percy Weasley schläfst und mir damit Hörner aufsetzt…"

"Wir sind nicht verheiratet Cornelius. Mit wem ich das Bett teile, geht dich nichts an!"  
Auch wenn Dolores ihre Felle davon schwimmen sah, wollte sie nichts unversucht lassen.  
"Du weisst doch, dass ich dich allen anderen Männern vorziehe Liebster", säuselte sie mit ihrer unnatürlichen piepsigen Stimme.  
"Aber eine heissblütige Frau, wie ich es bin, braucht halt hin und wieder Frischfleisch."

Sie kam langsam auf den Minister zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Dem Rest der Anwesenden, ausser Kingsley selbstverständlich, waren diese Intimitäten peinlich.  
Diese Blicke… die Gesten…   
Harry erkannte in diesem Augenblick, wie sich die Kinder im Grimmauldplatz gefühlt haben mussten.   
Solche intimen Momente waren für Aussenstehende wirklich peinlich mit anzusehen.

"Lass mich los!"

Mit diesen aufbrausenden Worten, die Harry dem Minister gar nicht zugetraut hätte, hielt sich Fudge seine Untersekretärin auf Abstand.

"Minister Fudge!", hielt es Shacklebolt für besser, sich einzumischen. "Dürfen wir vielleicht erfahren, was uns genau vorgeworfen wird? Ich meine… sehen sie sich diese Menschen an… Es sind dieselben, die ihnen seit Jahren Ärger bereiten."

"Was Ihnen vorgeworfen wird? Kingsley! Muss ich das wirklich noch einmal wiederholen?"  
Der Minister sah enttäuscht auf den Chef der Auroren.  
"Wie konntest du mir so in den Rücken fallen Kings! Stimmt es, dass du die verbotenen Artefakte weiterverkauftest? Und das während des Kriegs! Du hast mit diesen Verkäufen, den Feind beliefert.   
Die Feinde Englands Kings. Wie konntest du nur."

"Wie ich das konnte! Ganz einfach!", ging der Head-Auror augenblicklich vor Wut an die Decke, als er sich in die Enge getrieben sah.  
"Wir alle riskierten täglich unser Leben, damit ihr Ministeriumsfritzen euch die Bäuche in der Sicherheit des Ministeriums vollschlagen konntet.  
Wir liefen täglich Gefahr zu sterben und für was? Für den jämmerlichen Sold, den das Ministerium den Auroren zahlte!"

Wutentbrannt wandte sich Shacklebolt zu Harry um.  
"Dir und deiner Idiotie war es zu verdanken, dass mir meine Einnahmequelle genommen wurde. Du bist schuld, dass mich meine Frau verlassen hat. Du bist schuld, dass mir mein Leben genommen wurde. Ich besitze nichts mehr.   
Kein Haus, kein Geld, keine Frau… Nichts, wofür es sich zu arbeiten lohnt.   
Du hast mir nur noch etwas gelassen… Meine Rache…"

Harry stand da, schneeweiss im Gesicht, bei all dem Hass, den ihm von diesem Mann entgegengebracht wurde.  
"So schlimm kann dein Leben nicht sein, da du ja Ginny hast, die zu dir hält", versuchte er zu kontern, da ihm die Worte fehlten.

"Ginny!", spuckte Kingsley verächtlich diesen Namen aus.  
"Dieses Mädchen ist gerade gut genug um gevögelt zu werden. Mit dem Intellekt meiner Frau kann dieses Gör bei weitem nicht mithalten."

Kingsleys Gesichtszüge ähnelten nun denen eines Wahnsinnigen, als er hysterisch zu Lachen begann, mit dem Finger auf Harry zeigte und meinte:  
"Aber ich habe mit meiner Rache begonnen. Percy Weasley und Alvin Miller sitzen in diesem Augenblick in meinem Büro. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für Neuigkeiten sie mir mitzuteilen hatten?"

Höhnisch lachend und voller Irrsinn klang seine Stimme viel höher als normal, als er Harry die nächsten Worte entgegen schleuderte.  
"Nicht! Du weisst nicht, dass deine liebsten Menschen tot sind? Spürst du es nicht?"

"Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst!", gelang es Harry, das Wort an diesen Wahnsinnigen zu richten.

"Alison und Scott Parkham Harry! Ich spreche davon, dass Percy und Alvin mich in meiner Rache unterstützten und das Leben der beiden auslöschten."

Harry stand da, die Augen weit geöffnet, als sein Herz erfasste, was dieser Mann ihm gerade mitteilte.   
Alison und Scott waren tot. Intuitiv wusste er, dass Kingsley die Wahrheit sagte.  
Er hörte Lucius Malfoy, wie er Auror Robards den Befehl gab, Percy und Alvin in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.  
Er spürte Draco, der ihn hielt und Severus, der sich wie ein Racheengel auf Kingsley Shacklebolt werfen wollte.  
Unfähig zu reagieren stand Harry da und sah in das wahnsinnige Gesicht seines ehemaligen Freundes.

"Harry! Sieh mich an", hörte er Dracos Stimme, als er verzweifelt versuchte an Harry heranzukommen.  
Er hörte Lucius beruhigend auf Severus einreden, der vor Shacklebolt stand und diesen töten wollte.

"Hör mir zu Harry! Lass uns zuerst sichergehen, ob er die Wahrheit sagt. Lass uns zu den Parkhams gehen und nachsehen… Harry!" Draco schüttelte seinen Liebsten, der apathisch wirkte.

"Es stimmt! Ich fühle es! Die beiden sind tot. Scott und Alison sind tot Draco…"


	38. Verzweiflung

chluchzend hielt Harry, Alison Parkham im Arm.  
Der schlaffe Körper seiner Ziehmutter war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er hielt ihren Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Er weinte bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte.   
Eine, bis dahin unbekannte Traurigkeit, hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Er fühlte sich genauso tot, wie der leblose Körper in seinen Armen.

Er sah zu Draco hin, der neben Scott kniete und den Kopf des Verstorbenen auf seinen Schoss gebettet hatte.  
Severus stand wütend und frustriert neben Harry und erschuf einen Patronus um die Auroren des Ministeriums zu informieren.  
Es mussten Beweise gesichert und die Leichen abtransportiert und zur Beerdigung vorbereitet werden.

Harry hielt Alison bis ganz zum Schluss in seinen Armen. Er weigerte sich, sie und Scott zu verlassen.  
Es war eine traurige Prozession, die mit Scott und Alison Parkham im Ministerium eintraf. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete sich Harry von ihnen, als sie vor den Toren des Ministeriums angekommen waren.

Severus und Draco hielten ihn fest, als er den Beiden einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, bevor die Auroren sie in die Katakomben des Ministeriums brachten.  
Die anschliessende Untersuchung des Leichenbeschauers würde den Tod, durch den unverzeihlichen Avada Kedavra bestätigen, bevor die Waschung der Leichen angeordnet würde, damit sie zur Beerdigung vorbereitet werden konnten.

Harry stand leblos, mit hängendem Kopf da und lies zu, dass Severus ihn wegführte, als sich die Tür des Leichenbeschauers schloss. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, während er in Richtung Aurorenzentrale eilte.  
Draco und Severus blieben an seiner Seite und gaben ihm das Quäntchen Kraft, das er brauchte um noch zu funktionieren.  
Zu Severus Überraschung, hielt Harry geradewegs auf das Büro des Head-Aurors zu. Er schien auf Rache aus zu sein.

"Was hast du vor?", wagte Severus leise einen Einspruch, während sie die Gänge entlang eilten.  
"Du solltest dich vielleicht zuerst beruhigen, bevor du…"

"Ich will mich nicht beruhigen Sev. Percy und Miller haben die Parkhams ermordet. Verstehst du. Ermordet!" Die letzten Worte schrie Harry seinem Liebsten entgegen.  
"Die beiden haben niemals, auch nur einer Fliege etwas zuleide getan und kaum bin ich in die Zauberwelt zurückgekehrt, da müssen diese wunderbaren Menschen sterben. Und ich bin schuld. Wenn ich nicht…"

"Du bist nicht verantwortlich Harry. Du hast den Avada nicht über Scott und Alison geworfen. Shacklebolt hat…" Aber auch dieses Mal kam Severus nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.

"Ich mache das nicht mehr länger mit, hörst du! Ich werde ein für alle Mal mit dieser Scheisse aufräumen. Percy, Miller, Umbridge und vor allem Shacklebolt haben zum letzten Mal jemandem weh getan, den ich liebe. Sie werden dafür büssen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

"Was genau hast du vor Harry?", wagte Draco zu fragen, obwohl Harrys Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach.   
"Ich werde jetzt da reingehen und Percy und Miller mit demselben Fluch bestrafen, den sie bei den Parkhams anwandten."

Entschlossen zog Harry den Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Auror Williamson und einen jüngeren Aurorenanwärter, die gemeinsam die Tür zu Shacklebolts Büro bewachten.

"Sind Weasley und Miller immer noch da drin?", fragte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die nicht ihm zu gehören schien.

"Wir sind nicht befugt, darüber zu reden", antwortete der Jüngere der beiden Auroren.  
Harry sah eindringlich zu Williamson, der ja bekanntlich ein Mitglied des Ordens war.  
"Sind Percy und Alvin da drin!", wiederholte er mit peitschender Stimme die Frage.

"Bitte beruhige dich Harry. Deine Wut bringt nichts. Wir werden die Zauberstäbe dieser Verräter mit dem Priori Incantatem untersuchen und so beweisen, dass sie es waren die Scott und Alison ermordeten. Wir lassen sie nicht entkommen Harry. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die beiden zur Verantwortung gezogen und ihr Leben in Askaban beenden müssen!"

Severus versuchte an Harrys Vernunft zu appellieren; leider vergebens.  
Harrys nächste Worte zeigten auf, dass er keine Gerechtigkeit suchte, sondern Rache.  
"Ich will sie nicht in Askaban sehen… Ich will sie tot sehen, für das, was sie mir und meinen Lieben angetan haben…"

"Du bist kein Mörder Harry!", versuchte nun auch Draco, an Harry heranzukommen.

"Öffnet endlich diese Scheisstür!", schrie Harry unkontrolliert, als Williamson immer noch keine Anstalten machte, den Weg freizugeben.  
Als Severus erkannte, dass Harry keinerlei Vernunft zugänglich war, machte er das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe und murmelte unter Tränen einen Zauber, den Harry augenblicklich ins Land der Träume schickte. 

Severus hielt sich bereit, Harry aufzufangen, während Draco dessen Zauberstab an sich nahm, der mit einem unnatürlich lauten Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug, als Harry das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Williamson, der mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck die Szene betrachtete, wurde von Severus eindringlich beschworen, zu schweigen.  
"Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass diese Episode unter uns bleibt. Es braucht niemand zu wissen, dass Harry beinahe zum Berserker wurde."

"Ich verstehe vollkommen Professor Snape! Wir werden schweigen. Aber passen sie auf. Shacklebolt ist immer noch in Fudges Büro. Da liegt noch einiges im Argen.  
Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, sowie Bill Weasley, warten gemeinsam beim Minister auf eure Rückkehr. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie sie mit Shacklebolt verfahren wollen. Ich meine, es ist sicherlich Landesverrat, wobei sich der Mann schuldig machte. Da ist es nicht so einfach. Der Zaubergamot wird sicherlich Beweise fordern…"

"Darum kümmern wir uns, sobald Harry versorgt ist."  
Severus trug den ohnmächtigen Harry auf dem Arm in Richtung Ausgang, während Draco seinen Vater informierte, dass sie zurück waren und Harry in Sicherheit war.  
Während sich Severus um Harrys Bedürfnisse kümmerte, veranlasste Draco, gemeinsam mit dem Minister, die Verhaftung von Shacklebolt und Umbridge.

Endlich war es geschafft. Die Anstifter der ganzen Misere waren verhaftet. Draco glaubte nicht, dass Molly Weasley ohne Shacklebolt noch viel zu sagen hatte. Wie sehr sich Draco in den Weasley Frauen irrte, würde er noch früh genug erfahren…

Im Moment, blieb ein verwirrter Zaubereiminister zurück, der nicht glauben konnte, dass so viele Menschen in Shacklebolts Komplott verwickelt sein sollten.  
Noch lange stand er am Fenster und sinnierte, zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges, über seine Fehler nach.

 

*****

 

"Möchtest du noch etwas zu essen?", wandte sich Hermine mit leiser Stimme an Harry, der apathisch am Küchentisch sass und in die Luft starrte.  
Seit ihrer Rückkehr war Harry extrem schweigsam und in sich gekehrt.  
Niemand, auch seine Triadenmitglieder, kamen an ihn heran. Er trauerte um seine Zieheltern auf eine unvorstellbar schmerzhafte Weise. Sein Herz war ein Klumpen in seinem Körper den ihn hinunterzog.

Teddy, der gemeinsam mit Gregory, Hugo und Rose versuchte die Stimmung in der Küche ein wenig zu heben, strich seinem Paten liebevoll über den Arm.  
"Ich höre dir zu, wenn du bereit bist mit mir zu reden!", war alles was er zu Harry sagte, bevor er die Küche verliess um die Erwachsenen nicht weiter zu stören.  
Teddy agierte viel zu erwachsen für sein Alter. Das fand zumindest Draco, der neben Hermine sass und lustlos an einem Stück Brot herumkaute während er Harry beobachtete.

Harry beachtete indessen niemanden. Er war in seiner Trauer gefangen.   
Seine Trauer und der Verrat, der Severus seiner Meinung nach, an ihm begannen hatte, als er ihn im Ministerium von der Bestrafung der Mörder seiner Zieheltern abhielt.  
Die ganzen Ereignisse machten Harry verschlossen und in sich gekehrt. Er musste zuerst wieder seine innere Mitte finden. Im Moment könnte er den ganzen Tag nur schreien und zuschlagen.  
Ein kleiner Teil in seinem Herzen wusste, dass Severus recht hatte. Aber die Wut, die er über die Ermordung der Parkhams empfand, überwiegte bei weitem seine klaren Phasen.

Severus hatte sich ebenfalls in sich selbst zurückgezogen und blieb die meiste Zeit in ihren Gemächern.  
Er ertrug die Anschuldigungen seines Triaden Partners sehr schlecht.  
Obwohl er wusste, dass er wieder so handeln würde, wenn er erneut in so eine Situation kam, schmerzte ihn Harrys Kälte, die er ihm entgegenbrachte.  
Da halfen auch Dracos Umarmungen und Zärtlichkeiten nicht, mit denen er ihn trösten wollte  
Severus brauchte Harry. Er musste die Gewissheit haben, dass Harry ihn immer noch liebte, ihn brauchte und ihm verzieh. Nur zu dritt waren sie in der Lage zu lieben und sich gegenseitig die Zärtlichkeiten zu schenken, die überlebenswichtig waren. Zumindest für Severus. 

Harry war momentan jedoch nicht in der Lage, Severus zu verzeihen.  
Heute war die Beerdigung der Parkhams und Harry war nicht sicher, ob er diesen Moment ertrug. Die Minuten schlichen und nahmen ihm immer mehr, die Luft zum Atmen.  
Katie Bell traf mit ihrer Familie ein, genauso wie Narzissa und Lucius. Alle kamen um ihm zu kondolieren. Alle seine Freunde würden da sein. Niemand wollte ihn vor den Kopf stossen. Sie alle spendeten ihm Trost, ob er wollte oder nicht.

George und Bill Weasley kamen sehr früh am Morgen mit einer Überraschung an.   
Charlie und Jessy Weasley waren extra zur Beerdigung, aus Rumänien angereist.  
Natürlich wollten sie die Untersuchung ihres Bruders vor dem Zaubergamot nächster Woche, nicht verpassen.  
Die ganze Geschichte hatte unterdessen weltweit, hohe Wellen geschlagen.  
In der Zauberwelt war es seit Voldemorts Fall, nicht mehr so hoch zu und hergegangen. Es war die Sensation des Jahres. 

Als die Bevölkerung von diesem altägyptischen Fluch erfuhr, ausgesprochen von einem der angesehensten Männer Englands… Der Fluch, der schuld an all dem Hass und den gegenseitigen Anfeindungen war, der seit Kriegsende vorherrschte… kein Wunder, waren die Zeitungen gefüllt mit Halbwahrheiten und Spekulationen.  
Die Presse konnte den Beginn der Verhandlung, kaum noch erwarten. 

Harry James Potter stand mal wieder im Zentrum der Berichterstattung.  
Die Zeitungen verkauften sich beinahe von selbst, seit der Held der Zauberwelt wieder die Titelseiten zierte.

Doch diesmal war es ihm egal. Er fühlte sich innerlich tot und zerrissen. Nicht einmal die Triaden-Bindung konnte er noch fühlen.  
Dumpf, spürte er den grausamen Schmerz der ihn immer überkam, wenn er Alisons Lachen vor seinem geistigen Auge sah oder ihn die Erinnerung an einen Ausflug mit Scott übermannte.

Der Verlust dieser beiden war einfach zu viel. Er ertrug diesen Schmerz nicht.   
Wortlos stand er auf und verliess die Küche. Er musste allein sein. Er musste seine letzten Kräfte bündeln, damit er seinen Zieheltern die letzte Ehre erweisen konnte.

Er wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte, aber auf einmal stand er neben Draco und Severus an den offenen Gräbern von Alison und Scott Parkham und sah auf die Särge, die langsam hinuntergelassen wurden.  
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Severus fest, der ihn trotz seines kalten Verhaltens, zu erden vermochte. Endlich spürte er seine Triade wieder. Trotz Ernst der Lage empfand er Erleichterung. Lange hielt sie jedoch nicht an, bevor sich sein Blick erneut trübte.

Eine herzzerreissende Melodie war von weit her zu hören. Es war Alison Parkhams Lieblingsstück, welches das Ende der Bestattungszeremonie ankündigte.  
Nach vielen guten Zusprüchen, Umarmungen und liebevoll aufmunterndem Händeschütteln, war Harry endlich alleine am Grab seiner Zieheltern.  
Severus und Draco wachten besorgt in einiger Entfernung. Sie wussten, Harry brauchte etwas Zeit für sich alleine.

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung war Molly Weasley mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter an der Beerdigung aufgetaucht.  
Sie hatten jedoch nicht gewagt, sich ihm anzunähern, wofür Harry dankbar war. Er hätte ihre Nähe nicht ertragen, wollte aber an diesem Tag, keine Szene machen.

Die Weasleys schienen bedrückt, aber Harry war das egal. Zuviel Hass lag zwischen ihnen.  
Ginnys Blick war immer noch wutentbrannt, als sie zu ihm hinüber sah.  
Wahrscheinlich trauerte sie ihrer Liebesbeziehung mit Shacklebolt hinterher.  
Molly und Arthur standen unterdessen nicht mehr unter dem Fluch, genauso wenig wie die restlichen Personen die mit ihnen sympathisierten, waren jedoch immer noch voller Hass. 

Da Percy Weasley des Mordes an zwei Muggeln angeklagt war, machten sie erneut Harry für das Leid in ihrer Familie verantwortlich.   
Für Molly war auch diesmal er schuld, dass ihr Percy, in den Fängen der Justiz gelandet war.

Langsam leerte sich der Friedhof und Harry stand gemeinsam mit seinen Triaden Mitgliedern vor dem Grab und starrte auf den lieblosen Erdhügel, auf dem mit der Zeit Blumen wachsen würden.  
So lange wollte Harry nicht mehr warten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und langsam begannen Rosensetzlinge aus der Erde zu spriessen.

Severus unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als er die Trauer in Harrys Blick sah, während er die Blumen erschuf.  
In dem Moment, als sich die letzte Rosenblüte entfaltete, brachen bei Harry alle Dämme.  
Zu lange war er stark gewesen. Jetzt, im Schutz der Triade, brach er ein.  
Schluchzend lag er in Dracos und Severus' Armen. 

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich von euch entfernt habe…", schluchzte er verzweifelt, als er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Severus' Umhang klammerte.  
"Scht…", du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich im Ministerium ausser Gefecht setzten musste."

Severus wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sich Harrys Lippen auf die seinen legten und ihn wild küssten.  
"Du hast mich gerettet. Du hattest Recht. Mit Mord hätte ich nicht weiterleben können.  
Diese Verräter werden ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt. Da braucht es nicht mich, als Vollstrecker…"   
Harry stand da und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
"Bringt mich nach Hause. Ich will euch spüren, euch schmecken, einfach alles von euch..."

 

*****

 

"Geht es Harry wieder besser?", fragte Bill mit leiser Stimme, um Draco nicht zu erschrecken, als er die Küche betrat und auf den Blondhaarigen traf, der dabei war, ein Frühstückstablett für seine Triadenmitglieder vorzubereiten.  
"Das ist schwer zu beantworten", versuchte Draco mit einem verlegenen Blick zu erklären.  
"Körperlich ist er in Ordnung. Es scheint, als ob er mit dem Tod seiner Zieheltern klarkommt. Aber ich weiss nicht… es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Er wirkt verletzlicher als zuvor…"

"Wenn der Prozess erst einmal vorbei ist, wird es besser werden, da bin ich mir sicher", versuchte Bill ihm Mut zuzusprechen.  
"Hoffentlich. Vielleicht gelingt es uns dann einmal, ein normales Leben zu führen und ihn so richtig aufzupäppeln."  
"Er hat abgenommen nicht?"  
"Er wird von Albträumen geplagt. Das hemmt seinen Appetit. Er redet zwar nicht darüber, aber ich und auch Severus spüren, dass er noch Zeit braucht."

"Er wird sich fangen. Dieser Meinung ist auch George. Mein Bruder weiss genau, was Harry durchmacht. Seit Freds Tod ist auch er viel… ich weiss nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber auch George wirkt fragiler, oder in sich selbst ruhend, wenn du es so sehen willst. Jedenfalls wird es besser werden, da bin ich mir sicher… Mit der Zeit wird der Schmerz weniger."

"Die Frage ist nur wann es besser wird", meinte Draco leise. "Es zerreisst mir das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Als ein Teil dieser Triade, ist es äusserst schmerzhaft für mich, sein Leid zu sehen, ohne helfen zu können."

"Ich weiss, dass ihr das schafft. Du und Severus seid so unglaublich stark…"   
Bill musste nicht weitersprechen, Draco wusste auch so, was damit gemeint war.  
Sie würden es schaffen. Sie würden aus dieser Situation gestärkt hervorgehen.

Langsam trug er das Frühstück hinauf in ihre Suite.  
Harry lag auf der Seite. Er schlief, sein Gesicht war Severus zugewandt.   
Als Draco eintrat, erwachte Severus und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich abmühte, den Tisch zu decken, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.  
Das Lächeln welches Severus nicht unterdrücken konnte, lies sein Gesicht gleich viel entspannter wirken.   
Dracos häusliche Versuche endeten meist in einer Katastrophe. Dass er dennoch nicht aufgab, erfüllte Severus mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Dracos Bemühungen ein Frühstück auf den Tisch zu zaubern, zeigte die grosse Liebe, die sie zueinander fühlten.

Langsam stieg Severus aus dem Bett und trat auf den Blondhaarigen zu. Zärtlich nahm er ihm die Kaffeekanne aus den Händen und umarmte ihn von hinten.  
"Lassen wir Harry noch einen Moment schlafen. Er wurde diese Nacht erneut von Albträumen heimgesucht."

Draco schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an Severus Brust.  
"Einverstanden!", nuschelte er eine Erwiderung.   
Es war vielleicht der falsche Zeitpunkt, aber er fühlte eine Erregung in sich aufsteigen, wie er es seit langem nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Severus schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, wie sein leichtes Zittern der Hände verriet, als er unendlich sanft begann, die Knöpfe an Dracos Hemd zu öffnen.  
Langsam arbeitete er sich weiter vor. Zärtlich liebkoste er Dracos Brust, als er dessen Hemd geöffnet und es aufreizend langsam, aus Dracos Hosenbund gezogen hatte.

Stöhnend presste er seinen Hintern an Severus Härte, die sich durch die dünne Stoffhose abzeichnete und sich schmerzhaft an Severus Leiste presste.  
Draco konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als Severus seine rechte Brustwarze mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger triezte, bis sie hart und dunkel ab stand.  
Wellen der Lust überkamen beide, als sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Händen, in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Harry war von Dracos leidenschaftlichen Geräuschen aufgewacht und blieb einen Moment im Bett liegen, während er zu ihnen hinsah. Er genoss den Anblick der beiden mehr als alles andere.  
Es fühlte sich falsch an, dass er solche Lust empfand, wo er doch trauern sollte.  
Dennoch spürte er, wie seine Männlichkeit zum Leben erwachte kaum, dass er sah, wie Severus Draco herumdrehte um dessen Mund zu plündern und sich hingebungsvoll um dessen Mitte zu kümmern. Alison wäre dankbar und glücklich, wenn sie ihn so sehen würde. Harry wusste, dass Alison ihm alles Glück der Welt wünschte…

Während Harry ein Stöhnen unterdrückte, versuchte Severus dies gar nicht erst, als er die Leidenschaft in Dracos Augen sah und sich langsam über dessen Brust nach unten über den Bauch bis hin zu seiner pulsierenden Härte vorarbeitete.

Draco verliess die Kraft, sich bei so viel Leidenschaft auf den Beinen zu halten und lehnte sich mit dem Hintern am Tisch an, als Severus den Mund über seine Eichel stülpte.  
Ein Bein stellte er auf einen der Stühle und stiess mit seinem Schwanz leidenschaftlich in Severus Mund. Immer schneller wollte er die Reizungen spüren, die ihn an den Rand eines Orgasmus brachten.

Harry fühlte die Liebe, die von Severus und Draco ausging. Er fühlte eine Zusammengehörigkeit in sich aufwallen, die ihn einlud, dem Liebesspiel beizutreten.  
Harry erkannte, dass er in diesem Spiel dazugehörte. Nur zu dritt, war die Zusammenführung perfekt. Nur sie drei als Ganzes würden die perfekte Erfüllung finden.

Dracos Keuchen und das Flehen nach mehr, machten ihn an. Er wollte mehr.  
Leise, trat er auf die beiden zu, die seine Anwesenheit alleine durch das Knistern der Luft bemerkten. Draco öffnete seine zusammengekniffenen Augen und sah erregt in seine grünen Augen.

Harry war wie gefesselt von Dracos intensiven Blicken. Während seine Erregung, Lustblitze durch seinen Körper schickte, löste Harry den Blick von den eindringlichen silbergrauen Augen, die ihn lustvoll anstarrten.  
Sein Blick wanderte etwas weiter hinunter und blieb an Severus Mund hängen, der Dracos Männlichkeit, so viel Vergnügen bereitete. 

Eilig stellte Harry sich neben den Blondhaarigen und begann Dracos Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken, während sich Severus um Dracos Mitte kümmerte.  
Draco wimmerte lustvoll, als Harry ihm sanft auf die Lippen biss, bevor er mit seinen Lippen Dracos Nippel triezte.

Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber, verwandelte Harry die Oberfläche des Tisches in eine weiche Unterlage und liess Draco mit sanftem Druck nach hinten gleiten, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeiten zu unterbrechen.  
Severus, spreizte aufreizend langsam Dracos Beine und drückte sie sanft an die Brust seines Liebsten.  
Dracos Eingang lag nur vor ihm und verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
Der Tränkemeister stöhnte, als er die Flasche mit dem Lubricant aus Harrys Händen nahm und Dracos After mit genügend Gleitmittel einschmierte.

Auch Draco konnte es kaum erwarten, Severus' Finger an seinem Eingang zu spüren.  
Alles, was er im Moment wollte war, geweitet zu werden und seine Lieben in sich zu spüren. Stöhnend, umfasste er seine Knie mit beiden Händen, um den Zugang zu seiner intimsten Stelle noch einladender zu präsentieren.

Harry musste fasziniert mitansehen, wie Severus sich Dracos Nöten erbarmte und sich zuerst mit der Zunge und den Lippen über Dracos Eingang hermachte. Dank des Lubricant, war es dem Tränkemeister ein Leichtes, mit der Zunge Dracos Eingang zu verwöhnen.

Harrys eigenes Glied, fühlte sich unterdessen zum Bersten gefüllt an. Tropfend verlangte es nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
Severus sah ihm tief in die Augen, als er seinen Mund von Dracos After löste und ihn mit seinen Fingern ersetzte.  
Langsam, näherte sich Harry Severus an während er, im gleichen Rhythmus wie Severus Finger in Draco stiess, seinen Schwanz verwöhnte.

Severus Lippen trafen auf seine und er schmeckte Draco, als er sich hingebungsvoll diesen Küssen hingab.  
Bald schon reichte ein Finger nicht mehr, um Draco Lust zu stillen.  
Nachdem Severus den Blondhaarigen mit drei Fingern genügend vorbereitet hatte, schob er Harry zwischen Dacos Beine und sah zu, wie Harry langsam sein Glied in Draco versenkte.

Keuchend drückte Draco seinen Rücken durch, um Harrys Schwanz an seinen Lustpunkt heranzuführen.  
Harry stiess mit tiefen und gleichmässigen Bewegungen zu, während er Severus Finger an seinem Eingang spürte.  
Er trieb Draco mit seinen Liebkosungen zur Verzweiflung, während er darauf wartete, dass auch Severus' Schwanz tief in ihm war, um auch ihn hart und fest zu nehmen.

Alle drei keuchten, während sie zu diesem fulminanten Rhythmus zusammenfanden, der so alt war, wie die Zauberei selbst.  
Severus stiess kraftvoll in Harry und trieb dessen Glied damit bis zum Anschlag in Draco.  
So schaukelten sie sich, gegenseitig in ungeahnte Höhen.

Draco hielt diese Tortur nach einer Weile nicht mehr aus und griff sich zwischen die Beine um sich zu stimulieren, während er seinen Orgasmus herannahen spürte.  
Laut schreiend entlud er sich und riss Harry mit sich, dessen Schwanz durch die Kontraktionen so stark zusammengepresst wurde, dass es beinahe schmerzte, als er sich schubweise entlud.

Sein Zucken blieb Severus natürlich nicht verborgen, dessen Erektion nun seinerseits von Harry eingeengt wurde.  
Noch ein, zwei kräftige Stösse, die direkt Harrys Lustpunkt trafen, dann spürte auch Severus, wie sein Sperma aus ihm herausschoss.   
Zärtlich hielten sie sich in den Armen und sprachen über die Parkhams. Viele Tränen wurden vergossen, aber sie hielten dieser Belastung stand. Gemeinsam waren sie dazu imstande.

Dank dieser Leidenschaft… dieser Liebe, kamen sie gestärkt aus dieser Tragödie hervor. Sie konnten das Leid nicht mindern… Aber sie konnten füreinander da sein.


	39. Rache

"Bitte Ruhe im Saal. Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich ruhig sind, dann lasse ich den Saal räumen.  
Richter Randolph Montgomery sah wütend in die aufgebrachte Menge, die sich über Dolores Umbridge aufgeregt hatten die, nach der Befragung mit Veritaserum für schuldig befunden und lebenslang Askaban erhalten hatte, ohne Chance auf Bewährung, durchdrehte und sich fürchterlich über diese Ungerechtigkeiten echauffierte. 

Während die meisten der Anwesenden applaudierten, dass dieser Frau endlich das Handwerk gelegt werden konnte, kam es im hinteren Teil des Gerichtssaales zu Tumulten, die für eine Freilassung der rosa gekleideten Ministeriumssekretärin plädiert hatten.  
Molly und Arthur Weasley taten gespielt empört. Zumindest Molly war innerlich froh, dass diese Frau ihren Percy nicht mehr verführen konnte.  
Jetzt musste das hohe Gericht nur noch zu seinen Gunsten entscheiden und alles war gut. So dachte sich die weltfremde Molly Weasley, während sie besorgt die Hände im Schoss gefaltet hielt.

Nur leider war das nicht so einfach, wie sie schnell feststellte, als sie den weiteren Verlauf der Verhandlung mitverfolgte.  
Es sah schlecht aus. Sehr schlecht. Die eingesetzten Priori Incantatem, zeigten auf eindrückliche Weise die Schuld der beiden Männer die, nach Umbridges Verhandlung, in den Verhandlungssaal geführt worden waren.

Dolores Umbridge sass auf ihrem Stuhl, neben sich ihr Verteidiger, als Percy und Alvin zu lebenslanger Haft, ohne Aussicht auf Bewährung, verurteilt wurden.   
Dolores Umbridge sass mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck daneben und beobachtete die Verurteilung ihres Liebhabers, bevor sich das Hauptaugenmerk der Verhandlung auf den ehemaligen Head-Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, richtete.

Nachdem sich sogar seine Frau entschlossen hatte, gegen ihn auszusagen, hielten sich die positiven Prognosen über den Ausgang seiner Verhandlung in Grenzen.  
Er hatte nichts Anderes erwartet. Nachdem er inhaftiert wurde, konnte er sich bereits denken, wie der Zaubergamot entscheiden würde.  
Er wusste, nachdem er dem Helden der Zauberwelt so übel mitgespielt hatte, waren seine Chancen praktisch gleich Null, jemals wieder als freier Mann, durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern.

Dennoch stand er stolz da, als er in Harrys Gesicht sah und den Schmerz darin erkannte.  
Solange er sicher war, dass seine Rache an diesem Bengel von Erfolg gekrönt war, konnte er jede Strafe ertragen, die der Zaubergamot gegen ihn verhängte.

Die Urteilsverkündung war bereits in vollem Gange. Die Gefangenen standen nebeneinander und hörten sich ihre Urteilssprüche an, die von diesem Zeitpunkt an, als rechtskräftig angesehen wurden.   
Totenstille herrschte im Saal. Alle Blicke lagen auf den Gefangenen, als es geschah.  
Niemand hatte mit Ginny Weasley gerechnet, die immer noch in Kingsley verliebt war.  
Auch wenn der Imperius langsam seine Wirkung verlor, war sie diesem Mann hörig. 

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte sie gewartet. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihr den Mann wegnahm.  
Ein Leben ohne ihren Liebsten, konnte sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen. Wütend sah sie sich im Gerichtssaal um, als sie die Hand erhob.  
Auf dieses Zeichen hin, erhoben sich die letzten Personen die Kingsley Shacklebolt die Treue hielten. Darunter auch Andrew Miller, der die Verhandlung seines Bruders mitverfolgt hatte.   
Als Angehöriger eines Gefangenen war es ihm erlaubt, auch als Muggel, diesem Gericht beizuwohnen.   
Bis vor kurzem waren seine eigenen Erinnerungen gelöscht gewesen, Aber Ginny hatte ihm die Erinnerungen an die Zauberwelt wiedergegeben, indem sie einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen opferte und sie dem jungen Mann eingab.  
Sie hatte gehofft, dass er ihr in diesem Kampf seine Hilfe anbot, was er selbstverständlich gerne tat. Für seinen Bruder tat er alles.

Molly Weasley, die nichts von dem Aufstand wusste, stand ihrer Tochter augenblicklich bei, als sie sah, was diese vorhatte und veranlasste ihren Mann, es ihr gleichzutun.  
Es war eine aufmüpfige Gruppe, die im Gerichtssaal stand, die Zauberstäbe zogen und sie auf den Richter und den Zaubergamot richteten.

"Eine falsche Bewegung und ich veranlasse, dass ihr alle in den Genuss eines Avada kommt!", rief Ginny mit einschneidender Stimme und eilte hocherhobenen Hauptes auf Kingsley zu.

"Öffne seine Fesseln!", rief sie einem der Auroren zu, die sich vor Richter Montgomery gestellt hatten, um diesen zu schützen.  
Harry, Severus und Draco mussten fassungslos mitansehen, wie der Auror unter Zwang, ihrem grössten Feind die magischen Fesseln löste, bevor Ginny sich in dessen Arme warf.

Nachdem auch Dolores Umbridge und Percy Weasley befreit waren und Andrew seinen Bruder von den störenden Fesseln befreit hatte, standen sie mit wild umherschweifendem Blick da, und sahen sich nach ihren Helfern um, die eine Niederlage nicht akzeptieren konnten. Obwohl diese Aktion nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein konnte, gaben sie nicht auf. 

Langsam, um niemandem zu einer Kurzschlussreaktion zu verleiten, bewegte sich Harry auf die Gruppe zu.  
Kingsley sah ihn an und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Lachen.  
"Na Potter!", rief er mit einem befriedigenden Grinsen im Gesicht.   
Shacklebolt wusste, dass sie keine Chancen hatten zu entkommen. Im Gegensatz zu Ginny, sah er die Übermacht der Auroren und vor allem sah er die Entschlossenheit in Harrys Augen. Harry war nicht bereit, ihn oder jemand anderes aus ihrer Gruppe, entkommen zu lassen.

Kingsley, versuchte das Beste aus den verbliebenen Momenten zu machen.  
"Geniesst du die Show?", fragte er Harry mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

"Warum tust du dies wirklich Kings", versuchte Harry ruhig zu bleiben. "Es kann doch nicht nur deine Geldgier sein, die dich soweit trieb?" Harry konnte sich so einen Verrat, nur wegen des Geldes, noch immer nicht vorstellen.

"Du, der immer ein gut gefülltes Verlies hattest, kannst nicht verstehen, wie einem Mann zumute ist, der Zeit seines Lebens den Hintern für andere riskierte und keinerlei Anerkennung dafür erhielt."   
Für einmal trieften Kingsleys Worte nicht vor Sarkasmus, als er Harry wütend entgegen schleuderte: "Du warst doch immer derjenige, der die Lorbeeren kassierte… Dabei warst du ein Nichts… ohne uns.   
Du hättest keine Chance gehabt, wenn du auf dich alleine gestellt gewesen wärst … Aber da du ihn ja besiegtest, nachdem wir alles für dich geopfert hatten, warst du der Held und ich… Ich war mal wieder derjenige, der leer ausging."

"Halt ihn am Reden Harry!", flüsterte Severus Harry leise zu, als er sich langsam neben ihn stellte. Egal was war, Harry war bereit. Das sah man ihm an. 

"Lass uns verschwinden Liebster!", hörte Harry Ginny schreien, während er behutsam den Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter löste.  
Links von ihm stand Draco und auf der rechten Seite Severus. Beide waren bereit, einzugreifen und diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu bereiten. 

Sie befanden sich in guter Gesellschaft.   
Lucius Malfoy gesellte sich, gemeinsam mit Williamson und Robards zu ihnen, damit sie die Verräter umstellen konnten. Der Zaubergamot war unterdessen in Sicherheit gebracht worden. Auch Fudge, wurde von Auroren aus dem Saal gebracht.

Die Situation war mehr als angespannt, als sie sich mit gezogenen Stäben gegenüberstanden.  
Percy sah von Ginny zu Shacklebolt und von da, zu seinen Eltern, die ebenfalls bereit zum Kampf waren.   
Alvin hielt sehen Bruder im Arm und bedauerte, dass er Andrew in diesen Kampf mit hineinziehen musste. Auch ihm war klar, dass sie nur mit sehr viel Glück, lebend aus diesem Schlamassel herauskommen würden.

"Warum bist du hier Andrew? Du hättest nicht kommen sollen.  
"Ich wollte dir helfen. Ginny meinte, dass ihr unschuldig ins Gefängnis wandern sollt und da wollte ich dich retten.

"Bist du wirklich schuld, am Tod dieser beiden Alten? Hast du sie wirklich getötet?"  
"Harry Potter ist schuld am Tod unseres Vaters Andrew und ich wollte, dass er dafür leidet.  
Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Ich bedauere nur, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

Hysterisch lachend drehte Alvin sich um und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.  
Wir sind quitt Harry! Hörst du!" Quitt. Das Leben meines Vaters, gegen das Leben deiner Muggelfreunde. Ich danke allen Göttern, Teufeln und Dämonen, dass es mir gegönnt war, dich leiden zu sehen!"

"Dem stimme ich aus tiefstem Herzen zu", rief Kingsley inbrünstig. "Endlich werden wir alle unsere Rache haben. Du musst weiterleben, mit dem Wissen, schuld am Tod all dieser Menschen zu sein."

"Aber Liebster!", schrie Ginny verzweifelt, als sie mitansehen musste, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt ihr den Zauberstab entwendete und ihn in schneller Folge auf die Triade richtete.  
Auch Percy und Alvin, waren zum gleichen Entschluss gekommen.   
Zwei Zauberstäbe wurden ihnen unter die Nase gehalten.   
Ernst sahen sie ihre Widersacher an, als sie alle die Stäbe hoben und auf die Triade zielte.  
Ein Dreifacher Avada-Kedavra hallte durch den Gerichtssaal. 

Er wurde von einem dreifachen Expelliarmus abgelöst, den Severus, Draco und Harry, dem Avada entgegen schleuderten.  
Harrys Vertrauen in diesen Abwehrzauber, war ungebrochen.  
Gemeinsam mit der Macht der Triade, verband sich der Abwehrzauber und fand seinen Weg ins Ziel. Lichter und Donnergrollen erfüllte den Raum, als die Macht der Triade griff und sich gegen den Avada durchsetzte.

Krachend trafen die Zauber aufeinander.  
Harry sah in Kingsleys Augen, das Verstehen aufleuchten, als er tödlich getroffen zu Boden ging. Percy Weasley und Alvin Miller erging es genau gleich.  
Der Expelliarmus zeigte immer noch Wirkung.

Der Saal war totenstill, als die Funken aufhörten und sich das Grollen verflüchtigte.  
Molly Weasleys Schrei durchbrach die Stille, als sie ihren Zauberstab fallen liess und neben Ginny zu Boden sank, die Kingsley beweinte.

" Percy, nein! Percy!", weinte Molly und hielt den Leichnam ihres Sohnes so fest sie es vermochte.  
" Was haben sie nur mit dir getan… Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte."

Sie warf Harry einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als sie ihm schluchzend entgegen schrie!  
"DU BIST SCHULD AN SEINEM TOD.   
DU, DU UND NOCHMALS DU… ICH HOFFE, DU VERROTTEST IN DER HÖLLE."

Ihr Blick ging von Harry zu Dolores Umbridge, die immer noch dastand und nicht glauben konnte, was sich gerade abspielte.  
Mit einem schnellen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, zielte Molly Weasley auf diese Frau.

"Und Du, du alte Vettel, hast zum letzten Mal, eines meiner Kinder, für deine sexuellen Bedürfnisse benutzt. Wenn mein lieber und guter Percy sterben musste, dann ist auch für dich kein Platz mehr ihn unserer Welt."

Bevor jemand eingreifen konnte, liess sie einen Avada Kedavra auf Dolores Jane Umbridge los.  
Lucius entwaffnete in diesem Augenblick Arthur Weasley der, wie alle anderen, Molly anstarrten und bekam dank der fehlenden Aufmerksamkeit dieser Idioten, sogar ein paar Anhängern des dunklen Lords zu fassen. Nur ein paar Duelle später, standen die Sieger fest.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Zaubergamot lag wieder in der Hand der Auroren. Der Aufstand wurde niedergeschmettert und die Urteile endlich rechtskräftig verkündet.  
Allerdings wurden diese Urteile nur noch der Form halber vollstreckt. Es gab schliesslich niemanden mehr, den sie nach Askaban schicken konnten.  
Die vier Angeklagten waren alle tot.  
Molly, Arthur und der Rest der Meute wurden verhaftet.

Während Rita Skeeters selbstschreibende Schreibfeder die aktuellsten Ereignisse festhielt und der Starfotograf des Tagespropheten die besten Bilder der Verhandlung schoss, kehrte langsam aber sicher wieder eine Normalität im Saal ein.

Die Triade stand da, wie ein Fels in der Brandung und hielt die Zauberstäbe noch immer auf die Toten gerichtet.  
Richter Randolph Montgomery trat auf sie zu und sah Harry ernst an, während er seine Worte an die Triade richtete.

"Ich danke Ihnen meine Herren, sie können ihre Zauberstäbe senken. Die Gefahr ist gebannt."  
Harry sah von der kreischenden Ginny zu ihrer Mutter und wieder zurück.  
"Erst wenn ich diese Verrückten in der Sicherheit ihrer Zellen weiss. Diese Familie hat bereits genug Unheil angerichtet.

Die Auroren Robards und Williamson übernahmen diese leidige Aufgabe und führten Molly, Arthur und Ginny endgültig aus dem Saal.  
Harrys sah entschuldigend zu Bill, Charlie und George, bevor er Ron ansah, der seine Frau in den Armen hielt und ihr immer wieder die Tränen von den Wangen wischte.

Es war vorbei. Endlich war es vorbei…

 

*****

 

Der Rest des Sommers ging dann noch recht erholsam über die Bühne.  
Harry, Draco und Severus verbrachten ein paar Wochen bei Theodor und halfen mit, die restlichen Arbeiten in und ums Haus, zu vervollständigen.

Sie vergassen jedoch nicht ihr Versprechen, einige Zeit gemeinsam mit Narzissa und Lucius im Manor zu verbringen.  
Es war, wie Draco zuvor bereits erwähnte. Der junge Mann wurde von seiner Mutter, nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt. Da Narzissa ihren Sohn meist nur für eine kurze Zeit um sich hatte, genoss sie die vorhandene Zeit so intensiv als möglich.

Während sich Draco um die Bedürfnisse seiner Mutter und seines Vaters kümmerte, spazierten Severus und Harry gemeinsam über die weitläufigen Ländereien von Malfoy Manor.  
Nach einer langen Wanderung, die sie weit in den Wald hineinführte, entdeckten sie an einer geschützten Lichtung einen kleinen See, an dessen Ende ein Wasserfall in die Tiefe rauschte.

Severus setzte sich auf einen, von der Sonne vorgewärmten Stein, zog Harry in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll, während sie dem Zwitschern der Vögel lauschten.  
"Geht es dir gut Schatz?", wollte Harry nach einer Weile wissen, als ihm die Aufmerksamkeit beinahe zu viel wurde. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, wie in einem Schraubstock.

"Mir geht es gut!", antwortete Severus mit leiser Stimme, während er den besorgten Blick seines Liebsten erwiderte.  
"Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich Harry."

"Aber warum? Wir sind längst in Sicherheit! Alle Bösewichte sind besiegt", versuchte Harry, mit einem Scherz, Severus' Angst zu zerstreuen.

"Ich sorge mich um deine Gesundheit Harry!  
"Du wiegst mal wieder viel zu wenig und ich sehe doch, dass du zu wenig schläfst. Du träumst immer noch von Alison und Scott nicht?"

Harry nahm zärtlich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers in beide Hände, als er versuchte dessen Ängste zu zerstreuen.  
"Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es stimmt; ich bin noch nicht darüber hinweg… das werde ich vielleicht nie… aber ich habe euch, verstehst du? Ich habe Dich und Draco. Ihr zwei seid mein Leben. Ich liebe euch so sehr, dass es beinahe schmerzt. Alleine der Gedanke, euch zu verlieren... genau wie die Parkhams…"  
Harry konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er konnte nicht aussprechen, dass er um Alison und Scott trauerte. Er schob seinen Schmerz beiseite und beugte sich zu seinem Liebsten hinter und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: "Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich dich seit über fünf Minuten so sehr begehre, dass meine Härte mich beinahe um den Verstand bringt?"

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Harry aussprach, bevor er in einen Taumel der Ekstase gezogen wurde.  
Mit einem Aufschrei zog ihn Severus auf seinen Schoss. Er zeigte ihm alle Facetten der Liebe, die ihm in den Sinn kamen.  
Sie fielen praktisch übereinander her, als ob es kein Morgen mehr geben würde.   
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie beide sich liebten, wenn Draco nicht ein Teil von ihnen war. 

Severus war so unglaublich zärtlich, als er in ihn eindrang, dass Harry sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen musste, die über seine Wangen kullerten.  
Während Severus sich bewegte, flüsterte er ihm kleine Liebesschwüre ins Ohr.

Harry stöhnte und krallte seine Finger in Severus Rücken, als er die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt und ein erstes Mal kam.  
Sein Sperma verteilte sich auf ihren Körpern, als sich Severus immer tiefer in ihn trieb.  
Fleisch klatschte auf Fleisch, als Severus sich immer schneller bewegte, bis auch er sich, mit einem animalischen Schrei, entlud.

Geschafft lagen sie nebeneinander und schliefen eine Weile, bis sie von einem Schatten geweckt wurden, der über ihnen schwebte und die Sonne verdeckte.  
Während Harry stöhnte und sich sein Hinterteil rieb, hörte er ein Glucksen, das zu einem blonden Plagegeist zu gehören schien.

Draco Malfoy stand da, nackt, wie Merlin ihn schuf und starrte auf sie hinab.  
"Ihr könnt von Glück sprechen, dass ich meinen Vater bereits vor einer Stunde losgeworden bin.", meinte er ironisch, während er seinen Penis streichelte, der zum Leben erwacht war.  
"Lucius wäre sicherlich entzückt gewesen, euch in dieser Situation vorzufinden.", meinte er anzüglich und sah auf die beide ineinander verschlungenen Körper.

Harry bedeckte seine Augen mit der rechten Hand, während er liebevoll mit der anderen über Severus' Brust strich.  
"Du hast Recht!", stimmte er Draco zu.   
Lucius wäre entsetzt. Aber was ist mit dir. Bist du sehr geschockt?" Harry wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Dafür sah Draco viel zu erregt aus.

Draco lachte, während er sich zu ihnen setzte.  
"Die Macht der Triade war extrem spürbar meine Lieben. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie sehr ich litt, als ich Mom und Dad nicht merken lassen durfte, was ihr hier so alles getrieben habt."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass du unser Liebesspiel miterlebt hast?"  
Neugierig sass Harry auf und sah gespannt in das Gesicht des Blondhaarigen.  
Auch Severus war auf die Antwort gespannt. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Es war doch eher selten, dass die erotische Komponente einer Beziehung, auf diese Entfernung zu spüren war. 

"Das kannst du laut sagen mein Schatz!", kam die ironische Antwort, als sich Draco an den Moment erinnerte, wo einer der beiden einen Orgasmus gehabt haben musste.  
Draco rann es heiss und kalt gleichzeitig den Rücken hinunter, als seine Männlichkeit, ohne äusseren Einfluss, zum Leben erwachte. Es war eine erlebnisreiche Erfahrung, als er miterleben musste, wie seine Libido ein Eigenleben entwickelte.

Vor Verlegenheit rot im Gesicht, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich zu entschuldigen um sich, so schnell er es vermochte, hinter dem nächsten Busch zu verstecken und sich die Faust in den Mund zu stecken, damit seine Mutter den Schrei nicht hörte, als ihn dieser fulminante Orgasmus überrollte und er sich wie ein Jüngling in seine Faust ergoss.

Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass dies schon peinlich genug war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass es noch schlimmer kommen konnte.  
Noch zwei weitere Male, überkam ihn diese Lust und als er zum wiederholten Male, seine Mutter bitten musste, zu warten, war diese wutentbrannt zurück ins Haus gelaufen.  
Lucius, der nicht ganz so naiv aussah wie Narzissa… sah er seinem Sohn die Erregung und die Hitze an, die dessen Körper zum Brennen brachte.

"Sieh zu, dass du deine Triade findest Draco", meinte er schmunzelnd zu seinem Sohn. Ich kümmere mich derweil um Mutter.  
Und mit seinem typisch, Malfoyhaften Gesichtsausdruck, begab er zu seiner Frau und zeigte ihr, wie er sich den freien Abend vorstellte.

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?", wollte Harry wissen und kugelte sich vor Lachen, als Draco fertig war mit seiner Erzählung und eifrig zu seinen Worten nickte.  
"Du hast gespürt, dass Severus und ich… dass wir zwei zusammen schliefen, mehrmals, selbst wenn du nicht in der Nähe warst? Krass!"

Severus hielt Draco die Hand hin, zog ihn an seine breite Brust und legte seine Lippen auf die seinen. Der Kuss war unendlich zärtlich und brachte Draco dazu, sich in der Umarmung zu verlieren.  
"Ich habe dich auch vermisst!", flüsterte Severus dem Blondhaarigen ins Ohr, während er Harry die Hand entgegenhielt. 

Harry liess sich auf das zärtliche Liebesspiel der beiden ein, bevor er erregt einwarf: "Zeit für ein Bad meine Herren. Ich will euch in mir spüren. Jetzt sofort. Beide gleichzeitig, während das Wasser unsere Haut umspült."

Vor Erwartung zitternd, lag Harry kurze Zeit später im Wasser und hielt die Hände über seinem Kopf und klammerte sich an Draco fest, als Severus von vorne in ihn eindrang…

Sie blieben über Nacht an diesem magischen Flecken Erde, den sie fortan bei jedem Besuch auf Malfoy Manor aufsuchten, um sich den Freuden der Liebe hinzugeben.  
Dieser Ort war magisch. Triaden-Magisch um es in ihren Worten auszudrücken.  
Alles war so, wie es sein sollte...


	40. Epilog

"Teddy Lupin!" 

Harry James Potter… Oder Professor Potter, wie er in diesem Augenblick darauf beharrte, genannt zu werden, starrte seinen Patensohn eindringlich an.  
"Mister Lupin! Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie es schaffen, sich ganz normal zu verhalten, wenn Sie sich nur ein wenig bemühen würden. Ich weiss, dass Sie das können. Also bitte beherrschen Sie sich!"

"Er kann doch nichts dafür Professor Potter. Teddy ist ein Metamorphmagus. Das wissen Sie genau. Er kann sich nicht beherrschen, wenn er so aufgeregt ist. So eine Veränderung geschieht, ohne dass Teddy es beeinflussen könnte!" Victory sah Harry beinahe flehend an, als sie sich für ihren Freund stark machte.

"Ich danke Ihnen für die Belehrungen Miss Weasley, aber ich weiss, dass Mister Lupin nicht so unfähig ist, wie er uns glauben zu machen scheint."   
Und mit einem Seitenblick auf den Jungen: "Sie begeben sich augenblicklich in ihr Zelt Mister Lupin. Sollten Sie auch Morgen nicht in der Lage sein, ihre spontanen Verwandlungen zu kontrollieren, werden Sie leider unseren Ausflug in die Muggelwelt verpassen."

 

*****

 

Stunden später sass Harry James Potter am Lagerfeuer und sang mit seinen Schülern Lieder. Alles Lieder, aus der nichtmagischen Welt.  
Lange hatte es gedauert, aber Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Muggelkunde zu revolutionieren.

Diese Abschlussklasse würde die erste sein, die am Schluss ihres Schuljahres, in beiden Welten zuhause war.  
Egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Sie alle hatten es geschafft, gemeinsam... Harry war so stolz auf seine Schüler.  
Auf Rose, war er sehr stolz, da sie ein liebevolles Mädchen geworden war, das sich nicht von Vorurteilen leiten liess. Aber auch Hugo oder Teddy, der sich erst seit heute, so dämlich anstellte, hatten einen riesen Schritt in die Welt der Erwachsenen getan. Sie waren alle bereit, ihren Weg zu gehen.  
Die Erinnerung an die letzten Jahre, brachte Harry zum Schmunzeln.  
Wie stolz er gewesen war, als er diese Klassen übernommen und ihnen im Laufe der Zeit, seinen ganz persönlichen Stempel aufgedrückt hatte.

Diese Schüler hier, waren die erste Abschlussklasse, die sich zum Schluss ihrer Schuljahre auf einen Muggel-Ausflug freuen durfte. Sie waren bereit, hatten lange gelernt, geübt und sich stark gemacht, damit diese Reise Realität werden konnte.   
Harry war so stolz auf seine erste Abschlussklasse in Muggelkunde.  
Die meisten würden in der Zauberwelt arbeiten oder studieren. Aber dank Harry, gab es auch den einen oder anderen Schulabgänger, der sich an einer Muggeluniversität eingeschrieben- oder sich für einen Beruf in der nichtmagischen Welt interessiert hatte.

Muggel war längst kein Schimpfwort mehr in Harrys Augen. Er hatte erkannt, dass ''Muggel'', keine Beleidigung war, sondern der Unterschied zwischen Zaubergeborenen und Menschen aus der nichtmagischen Welt umschrieb.

Seine Schüler hatten mit den Jahren gelernt, wie sie sich auf beiden Seiten dieser Welt verhalten mussten.  
Telefonieren und Kreditkartenzahlungen stellten keine Probleme mehr dar.  
Die Sicherheit, mit der die Schüler die richtige Kleidung wählten, war ebenfalls applaudierend zur Kenntnis genommen worden.  
Es ging sogar soweit, dass viele Zauberer ihren Kindern nur noch Muggelkleidung schenkten. Diese war viel moderner und bequemer, wie Victory jedes Mal feststellte, als sie mit ihren Sneakers, hinter Teddy herjagte.

Die Schüler, waren dank Harry eine verschworene Gemeinschaft geworden. Es gab keine Häuser-Feindlichkeit mehr. Natürlich stritten die Jungs und Mädels immer noch miteinander. Aber es ging längst nicht mehr darum, ein Gryffindor, ein Slytherin, ein Hufflepuff oder ein Ravenclaw zu sein. Geschweige denn, ob Muggel oder Zaubergeborene.   
Es waren ganz normale Kinder und Jugendliche, mit ganz normalen Streitereien.

Harry war stolz, auf das, was er erreicht hatte.   
Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb so enttäuscht durch Teddys Verhalten. Alle seine Schüler gaben sich so stark, so bereit für die Welt und dann das… Der Junge scheiterte an der einfachsten aller Aufgaben. Zumindest für ihn, als Metamorphmagus. Teddy hätte gar keine Probleme haben dürfen. Schliesslich war es für ihn ein Leichtes, seine Haarfarbe zu kontrollieren oder sein Aussehen zu verändern.  
Lange war Harry unsicher, ob er Teddy darauf ansprechen sollte, aber morgen konnten sie dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Wenn er Teddy mit auf den Ausflug mitnehmen wollte, musste er sicher sein, dass alles klappte.   
So tolerant die Muggel auch waren, Harry glaubte nicht, dass sie bereit waren für einen jungen Mann, der sein Aussehen in Sekundenbruchteilen so verändern konnte, dass ein ganz anderer Mensch vor ihnen stand.

"Miss Weasley!", sprach er Victory an, als das Mädchen, mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, an ihm vorbeiging.

"Professor Potter! Sir… was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie mit eisiger Stimme.

Harry ging absichtlich nicht auf den aggressiven Ton ein.   
Victory und er standen sich seit Jahren skeptisch gegenüber.  
Sie war immer noch ein Minimalist. Sie glaubte nur, weil sie mit dem Patensohn eines Lehrers befreundet war, nicht bestraft zu werden, wenn sie die Hausaufgaben nicht fertig hatte oder sich aus demselben Grund eine bessere Note erhoffte. Dass es nicht so war, nahm sie Harry persönlich übel. Von daher stänkerte sie herum, sobald sich ihr eine Gelegenheit bot.

Seit der Pubertät, zeigte sich die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Tante Ginny, die bereits seit ein paar Jahren, gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern, in Askaban einsass.   
Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass Victory die Kurve kriegte, bevor es zu spät war. Die junge Dame war im Moment dabei, ihr Leben auf schiefe Bahnen zu lenken und erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an Ginnys Absturz.

"Bitte sag Teddy, dass ich ihn sprechen möchte, bevor du schlafen gehst. Danke."

Harry starrte abwesend in die Flammen und dachte an seine Triaden Mitglieder, die es sich in Hogwarts gut gehen liessen, während er auf diesem Trip war.  
"Professor?", kam es kurze Zeit später erstaunt von Teddy, als er sich seinem Muggelkundelehrer näherte.

"Harry!", versuchte er die angespannte Atmosphäre zu entkräften. "Für heute recht Harry vollkommen! Die Schüler liegen in ihren Schlafsäcken, also endet mein Arbeitstag hier und jetzt."  
Teddy lächelte, als er sich neben ihn setzte und ebenfalls die Flammen betrachtete, die langsam kleiner wurden. Bald schon würde das Feuer aus sein und ihr Lager in völliger Dunkelheit zurücklassen.

"Was ist los Teddy. Warum bist du so unsicher in letzter Zeit?", versuchte Harry direkt auf den Kern des Problems einzugehen.  
Lange Zeit blieb es still und Harry wollte bereits nachfragen, als Teddy leise zu sprechen begann.

"Versprich mir, nicht zu lachen, wenn ich dir von meinen Problemen erzähle!"

"Das hatte ich nicht vor Teddy. Ich würde mich nie über dich lustig machen. Egal, um was es sich handelt."

"Es geht um Victory und mich… Versteht du!" Verzweifelt brach Teddy ab, schluckte ein, zwei Mal, riss sich dann aber zusammen und versuchte seinem Patenonkel sein Problem zu erklären.  
"Ich habe mit Victory geschlafen und merkte erst danach, war für ein riesen Fehler das war. Ich meine, ich liebe sie… sogar sehr, aber mehr wie eine Schwester. Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen und fühlte nichts! Nichts als Scham und ein schlechtes Gewissen."

Harry schluckte, als er die Verzweiflung in Teddys Augen sah.

"Ich fühle mich so schlecht, weil ich die Situation ausgenützt habe und Victory nun glaubt, dass wir ein Paar sind. Was soll ich bloss tun Harry?"

"Ist das der Grund, warum du deine Verwandlungen nicht besser im Griff hast?"  
"Ja… Nein… Ich weiss nicht…", druckste Teddy herum. "Es gibt da einen Jungen, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf will… Er hat mich geküsst!", fügte er noch hinzu, allerdings so leise, dass es fast nicht mehr zu verstehen war.

"Und du magst diesen Jungen?" fragte Harry direkt, da er merkte, wie sehr dieser Umstand Teddy zu schaffen machte.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Christopher verliebt. Verflucht Harry! Was soll ich bloss tun?"

"Christopher Hawkins! Der beliebteste Ravenclaw schlechthin? Dieser Traummann hat dich geküsst", versuchte Harry, seinem Patensohn die Angst vor einer Beziehung, zu einem Jungen, zu nehmen.  
Harry hatte natürlich Gerüchte gehört, in denen es darum ging, warum einer der begehrtesten Jungs, nie auf ein Date aus war. Nun war ihm klar, dass Christopher erst merken musste, ob er auf Jungs oder auf Mädchen stand. So wie es aussah, hatte er sich entschieden. Für Teddy, der die Gefühle zu erwidern schien.

"Und er? Liebt er dich?", fragte Harry ganz direkt.  
"Gesagt hat er es zumindest… Aber dann kam Victory und er ist weggelaufen. Das war der Grund, warum sich meine Haare verfärbten. Ich war wütend, weil sie uns gestört hat. Verstehst du! Ich war wütend auf ein Mädchen, mit dem ich kurz zuvor geschlafen habe, weil ich mich in einen Jungen verliebte und sie als Störenfried ansah... Was soll ich bloss tun?" Verzweifelt schlug Teddy die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Es ist nichts Schlimmes, wenn du dich für Christopher entscheidest Teddy. Aber sprich mit Victory. Wenn du alt genug warst, mit ihr zu schlafen, dann solltest du auch alt genug sein, mit ihr über deine sexuellen Vorlieben zu sprechen."

Teddy seufzte tief ein. So eine Antwort hatte er bereits erwartet.  
"Das Leben ist nicht einfach Onkel Harry oder?"

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er die niedergeschlagene Stimme hörte, mit der sein Patensohn die Wahrheit erkannte.  
"Aber es hält auch viel Wundervolles für dich bereit. Daran musst du immer glauben."

"So wie für dich, Onkel Severus und Onkel Draco? Meinst du so eine Art von Glück?"  
"Genauso!", meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln.   
"So schön wie bei uns, kann es auch mit dir und Christopher sein, wenn ihr ehrlich zueinander seid und euch eure Liebe eingesteht.   
Nur belügen, das solltet ihr euch nie. Seid ehrlich zueinander. Das gilt übrigens auch für dein Gespräch mit Victory. Sei ehrlich zu ihr. Erzähl ihr, wie es in deinem Herzen aussieht. Sie wird es verstehen. Vielleicht nicht heute… Aber mit der Zeit wird sie verstehen und akzeptieren, dass es zwischen euch nur freundschaftliche Gefühle geben kann."

"Danke Onkel Harry, du hast mir damit sehr geholfen."  
Teddy stand umständlich auf und strich sich verlegen die Hose glatt.  
"Ich hab dich lieb!", verabschiedete sich Teddy von seinem Patenonkel und umarmte ihn schnell, bevor er sich abwandte um in sein Zelt zu gehen.   
"Erlaubst du, dass ich heute noch mit Victory und Christopher rede? Ich denke, dass ich dann Morgen mit in die Muggelwelt kann, ohne uns alle zu blamieren."

"Ausnahmsweise Teddy. Aber sieh zu, dass ihr vor Mitternacht zum Schlafen kommt. Ich will, dass ihr morgen alle fit und ausgeschlafen seid."

Harry blieb noch eine Weile draussen sitzen, bevor er sich in sein Zelt begab.  
Er hörte der leisen Unterhaltung seines Patensohns zu, als er Victory beichtete schwul zu sein und verdrängte wenig später die verräterischen Geräusche, als Teddy und Christopher sich küssten, ein wenig schmusten und sich streichelten, während sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden.

Wehmütig dachte er an seine beiden Plagegeister, die ihn sicherlich genauso vermissten wie er sie. Sein Leben war wunderschön. Das hatte er längst begriffen.   
Trotz vieler Widrigkeiten, die seinen Weg pflasterten, gelang es ihm meist, das Gute in seinem Innern zu bewahren und sich ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe hinzugeben und sich ganz auf seine Partner einzulassen. Sie waren stark. Als eine gefestigte Triade gab es nichts, was sie nicht stemmen konnten. Zumindest hatte sie noch nichts gefunden, was sie vor grössere Probleme stellen würde. Egal was sie sich vornahmen, es gelang ohne dass sie sich dafür anstrengen mussten.   
Harry erinnerte sich an ihre Anfangszeiten, als er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er mit diesen wunderbaren Gefühlen umgehen sollte.  
Luna und Neville waren damals eine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Ohne diese beiden, hätte er länger gebraucht um sich zu seinen Liebsten hinzugeben.

Luna und Neville waren immer noch die beliebtesten Lehrer in Hogwarts und wurden von den Schülern geliebt.  
Luna hatte Poppys Stelle übernommen, als die Frau ihren verdienten Ruhestand antrat.  
Alles könnte so schön sein… Wenn er seine Liebsten nicht so sehr vermissen würde.  
Es war das erste Mal, seit sie zusammen waren, dass sie so lange getrennt waren.

Einsam und ein wenig frustriert, lag Harry in seinem Zelt und fühlte sich seinen Plagegeistern stark verbunden, als er an sie dachte und sich an ihre Liebkosungen erinnerte.  
Die Sehnsuchtsvollen Gefühle die er aussandte, schienen bei seinen Triaden Mitgliedern anzukommen, denn auf einmal spürte er eine Hitze in seinem Innern aufwallen, die ihn augenblicklich hart werden liess.   
Stöhnend, ergab er sich den wunderbaren Gefühlen dieser Verbindung und als er kam, fühlte er beinahe körperlich, wie sich Draco und Severus in den Arm nahmen und sich küssten, während sie an ihn dachten…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So meine Lieben,
> 
> das war es endgültig von dieser wundervollen Triade.  
> Diese Drei sind mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen und ich werde es vermissen, über die Gefühle der Triade zu schreiben.  
> Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfinden, rüber zubringen.   
> Eine solch tiefe Verbundenheit ist doch erstrebenswert oder nicht?   
> Draco, Severus und Harry verabschieden sich von Euch.   
> Aber auch ich, möchte mich verabschieden und Euch danken, für Eure Treue dieser Geschichte- und auch mir als ihr Schreiberling, gegenüber.   
> Lebt wohl und habt eine schöne Zeit.
> 
> Alles Liebi und möcheds guet  
> Eure Jorg


End file.
